Spring heat
by ThaRedPanda
Summary: DatCatTho presents "Spring heat", the side story from my main story "Two against the world"! THE EVENTS OF THIS STORY ARE NOT TIED WITH THE MAIN ONE AND DO NOT EFFECT IT! It does have my Oc's! This is alternative story without violence. It's zootopia porn/smut fic with comedy and romance. I am also open to requests and ideas in the reviews! NOTE THAT THIS IS FAN SERVICE FIC.
1. Chapter 1

"ATTENTION"

Everyone, the newest chapter of "two against the world" has been added about two days ago, but because of this site being under maintenance by admins (not rly, they are lazy) this bug have been going for ten days now. Meaning that many are not receiving email alerts about updated chapters. With that being said, go to main story for my newest chapter "Spotlight", it being end of Volume 1 of "two against the world". Go and check it out :D! And I remind that I am not going to stop writing it! Na ah! The Volume 2 is on works and on the way. Right now, I give you this as surprise . You all have reminded me with most kind messages (love you all) how you love my way of writing smut. So I give you this fun side project alongside my main story. And figure this. It is full of sex. Hell yeah. NOTE THAT events of this side story are NOT tied to the main story "Two against the world" Marcus and Steve or mob situation does not live in this alternative version of Zootopia, even if Oliver, Hailie, Mike and other do. This is just all fun, more "light" version of Zootopia. Dig in.

So without further a due... Enjoy! :D

Episode 1 "The shower we share"

Nick was finishing up the last candle in the bathroom with an excited smile as he was finished. He had waited for this day for quite a while.  
He wanted to make this perfect just for her.

Nick had an accident at work, breaking his ankle. The healing process was half way, and doctor told him that he could not work at the ZPD for a week.  
And instead of Judy patrolling like she used to, she was asked into the ZPD academy to train the cadets for extra motivation. Meaning running, hopping, climbing, and swimming. One thing was sure... She was going to be exhausted when she would come back home. And Nick knew just how bad the training was, especially if she was the tutor. She was going be covered in sweat, her joints hurting and her small cute feet burning from the running.  
So Nick wanted to do something very special for the mammal he loved, by making everything perfect for her. They had only shared a small shower session a couple of times, but it was before work and fast. They had not even washed each other in their rush. But this time Nick was going to make their evening unforgettable.  
He knew that she was in the need of a shower once she would come. And after that a good meal and snuggling with her fox in the couch as they would watch tv.  
But Nick's inner romantic soul wanted to surprise her with something she would never expect. A bathroom full of candles, a small stereo playing on the background with smooth jazz, and the final one... He would give her a massage. He had bought some strawberry soap, mixed with fur oil.  
He was going to worship his loved one this evening, and she would never even expect such a surprise. And the best thing was, the water bill came together with the rent. So the water flow was unlimited for them.  
If you combine candles in the almost dark bathroom, with smooth and romantic music, a steamy room and warm water... And you give a full body massage for her on top...

The small grin came to him as he chuckled mischievously... The idea of treating her even more in the shower during the massage... He doubted that she would protest if he would mate her in the shower too. She would probably love it. Even the idea of seeing his bunny's naked fur, shining from the soap and all for him to touch...  
It made his fur shiver in a pleasant way. She deserved to be treated like this. And he was going to make sure that she would enjoy every single second.

If only she would just come home already. It's six o'clock and-"

CLICK

Nick's ears perked up from the sound of the door opening up into the apartment. He stormed out of the bathroom at that second, feeling his heart rate go up as he prepared himself to surprise her.

He felt a loving smile grow on his face as the grey doe walked in, looking just as tired as Nick imagined. Her eyelids were half way, looking like she was about to fall asleep right at the door.  
Nick just gave her a sympathetic smile as he slowly took his crutches leaning against the wall, adjusting them under his arms as he started to make his way to her.

"Hey there..." Nick said warmly.

"Hi," Judy suddenly said as she saw Nick, feeling better already. Just one second of looking at her boyfriend and she felt more relieved to be home than ever.  
Especially when Nick's expression did was screaming burning love for her as he watched her with a warm smile.

"Rough day?"

"Mhhhmm.." Judy hummed with a tired voice, giving a small nod to him.

"Awwww, poor wabbit..." Nick teased with warm voice, earning a small giggle from the doe.

"I know you want to take a shower, Fluff. I have a fresh towel for you ready. And I got that action movie you wanted for us. The one with your favorite actor."

Judy just gave him a loving smile as she slowly walked to her fox and hugged him around his waist. Nick gave a small chuckle as he spoke warmly.

"Sorry that I can't really hug back... Crutches... You know..." Nick chuckled with an apologizing tone.

"You don't need to. Thank you for being so sweet, Nick..." Judy said as she kept hugging him and closed her eyes. There was never a day that she didn't want to express how much she loved him.  
It went both ways. Sometimes it just felt like everyday was perfect, no matter what they did.

"I'm going to take that shower now," Judy whispered.

"By all means, Carrots," Nick said warmly and gave a kiss between her ears.

The doe looked up at the warmly smiling fox. "How is your leg, by the way? Still hurting?"

"Nah, it's getting better. Can't stand on it, though."

"Well, the main thing is that it's getting better," Judy said with an optimistic voice.

"Yep," Nick agreed. Judy finally let go of him and started to walk towards the bathroom door.

Nick's grin widened as he knew what was going to happen. Oh boy, here we go.

Judy rubbed her tired eyes and gave a cute little yawn as she opened the bathroom door.

The moment she walked in, she realized something odd. The scent of vanilla and...maple? Candles. She saw as there was couple of them on the sink table, some even on the lid of the toilet.

The scent was so soothing and overwhelming that she didn't know what to think.

Then her ears gave a small twitch as she realized it. The music. There was very small sound of smooth jazz, playing from the small walk male radio.

She didn't recognize the tune but it was really calm and well... Erotic.

Judy gazed at the bathroom in confusion as her nose twitched from the pleasing scent.

Before she could look behind her, Nick closed the door behind them.

The moment she heard it, she turned around to look at Nick. The fox was standing against the door, slowly dragging himself down the ground with his back against the door.

He laid the crutches on the corner, turning to the confused bunny with warm smile.

Judy finally whispered.

"Ni.. Nicholas... Did you... Do this?"

"I don't see any other bunny loving foxes in this apartment... Unless he is hiding under our bed," Nick teased, giving a small wink to her.

Judy looked speechless as she gazed at the bathroom and then at him again.

"But... But why did you-"

"Because I wanted to. You've had a rough day, Whiskers. I know you did. It's all over you. I wanted to give you a little surprise like this. That is... If you don't mind me joining you in the shower? Because I had something special planned for you... This right here is- Wait," Nick told her and took a small bottle from the basket next to them.

Judy still stared him in awe, her mouth hanging a bit. Nick started reading as he gazed at the bottle description. "Erotic fur massage oil, mixed with soap... It reads here that it's totally harmless, if in contact with sensitive areas, eyes, and...well- But anyway, it tells here that it has coconut oil and strawberry cream... Cool, huh? So I just decided to plan this little evening to give you something you need. Can't have the bunny's muscles all tensed up. A little care taking is always good. I was thinking about your shoulders and then your stomach. Then arms and legs. I know you like a good foot rub, so let's save best for the last. Those small bunny feet running and saving mammals all the time-"

Nick didn't even get to finish when the bunny was all over him with one big leap. Even as tired as she was, this fox just gave her brand new energy. She placed her both paws on his shoulders, starting to kiss him with a wild passion. Just another moment of him being too much to handle in her life. Only one month of being together after his love confession in the locker room and he was already doing things like this.

Only married couples did something such as this. But Nick was different. Judy just made the fox's eyes open as she kept kissing him, making Nick answer after a while. The fox gave a little chuckle as he felt Judy's small and soft tongue beg for his attention. They both kept kissing each other and after a while Judy broke it, separating their mouths with a small string of saliva between their lips.

The bunny was looking at him with an intense and lustful gaze, staring into his tender emerald pools. Nick grinned after a while and spoke, "Does that mean that I am allowed to join you in the shower side?" Nick asked playfully.

Judy gave a loving smile as she leaned in to give a small and frisky lick on his black nose, making it tickle. Judy slowly reached for the pink bottle next to them, taking it into her paws.

She started to read the back of the bottle with half lidded eyes and a loving smile stll lingering on her. After a while of reading she spoke, "This was bought from a naughty shop, wasn't it?"

"Maaaaybe. I do like strawberries though," Nick chuckled.

"Me too," Judy added with a small giggle as she still gazed at the bottle.

"Used as a lube for massaging for muscles and...sexual pleasures," Judy finished with a small blush.

Nick then continued. "We don't have to do anything naughty, if you don't want to. I am here to give you a massage, so you wouldn't be so stressed out the rest of the week. I just want to make those muscles of yours relax. Besides, I have never given you a massage before."

"You just get in the shower, Slick. I might be very tired... And tired bunnies are easy to take advantage of... Especially when it is spring... But you are always a very clever fox...

So I bet you knew that already..." Judy whispered and gave a small wink.

"Judy, I know how bunnies are during this time of year, just like most females, but my main idea was not to reach any kinky stuff. Honest," Nick swore.

"I know. I believe you... But I am telling you something, Nicholas Wilde..."

"Do tell, sleepy looking bunny," Nick smirked.

Judy leaned closer to him, whispering to his ear with that lustful voice as she rubbed his ear.

"I might sleep even better if I'm full of your love," Judy said, leaning out and giving a kiss on his cheek.

Nick stared at the blushing and innocent looking bunny with wide eyes and hanging jaw, his fur shivering.

His expression turned into a devilish and lustful grin as he growled at her playfully.

"In the shower with you cute butt or I will eat you..." Nick commanded, taking a small bite of the air with his teeth.

Judy felt small shivers run trough her spine as she squealed, starting to undress herself under Nick's dominate gaze.

"You just wait till I get in there..." Nick teased as the bunny threw her shirt away, revealing her beautiful and small breasts.

She started to take down her pants, revealing her white panties. Judy blushed as she gazed at Nick with a bit bothered look, knowing damn well how much Nick's eyes would worship the sight.

But suddenly Nick commanded with frisky tone.

"Don't take them off. We can wash them after our session. Keep them on. Just a little experiment..." Nick said with naughty tone.

Judy looked a bit confused at first but just gave a small nod as she started to walk towards the glass sliding door.

Nick started to undo his shirt and pants as he spoke, "The water should be running already." Nick's commanding and horny voice making Judy's fur shiver as she quickly opened the slide door and closed it behind her.

After a moment the shower started running, the temperature raising in the bathroom. The comforting steam started to fill the room.

Nick was already done undressing himself, crawling towards the sliding door. Damn leg, but the positive point here is that...

I am going to make this unforgettable shower for both.

...  
HERE WE GO ...

The moment Nick managed to crawl inside the shower side, he was cursing as his leg hit some corner on accident.

"Agh...damn..."

"You okay, Nick?" Judy asked in concern.

"I'm fine..." Nick chuckled and turned to look at his girlfriend as he closed the glass sliding door.

The moment he saw her, he felt a bit of saliva fill his muzzle. Judy was standing under the flowing water with her back towards him.

Nick watched as the enchanting body was getting completely soaked under the warm water, the small white panties glued against her bunny buns.

Nick licked his muzzle a bit, feeling himself already have spark of arousal as the bunny was humming to the soothing sound of the quiet jazz on the background. To watch the light of candles dance on her fur through the glass door in an otherwise very dark bathroom. He was really glad that this shower area was quite big. That bunny is mine. The fox felt a loving smile come to him as he started to crawl to her on all fours, dragging his hurt leg after him carefully. But the wet floor made it easy to reach her. Nick took a comfortable position in the lotus pose, observing the bunny. He then whispered with loving voice, "Turn around so I can look at you."

Judy gave a loving smile as she peeked over her shoulder, slowly turning around. The bunny felt her ears burn as Nick laid eyes on the front of her body. The fox could see that Judy's nipples were a bit hard, signaling him that she was turned on already.

Nick felt his eyes marvel her breasts as he inhaled deep. But the moment his eyes traveled down, he felt his arousal skyrocket. Her small and white panties were completely glued on her intimate area, making Nick clearly see a small camel-toe trough her soaked panties. The moment Nick witnessed that, he felt the warm pressure grow in his lower area. The tip of his member started to make it's way out as he gazed at the blushing bunny. Judy saw the movement in his crotch right away, making her give a shy smile as she gazed at the arousing sight. To see that red flesh peek carefully just by looking at her, his huge and plump balls of his cream colored fur so firm, ready to empty everything they had inside her... If she would so allow. And right now, that was on top of the list of things she wanted.

Nick sighed after a while as he saw Judy taking attention to his lower area.

"I blame you for being so damn beautiful..."

"..." Judy didn't say anything as she just looked even more shy, wondering how they would proceed.

Suddenly Nick took a pink bottle from behind his back, waving it in front of her eyes.

"Better get comfortable, my bunny. Those shoulders need some relaxing."

In only half a minute, Nick was sitting in the corner after taking a quick one minute run under the shower, his fur just as soaked as Judy's.

Nick had spread his legs wide on both sides, giving Judy good amount of space to sit in her lotus pose as she was leaning her back against Nick's chest.

She could feel Nick's intimate area press against her tail, making her tense up a bit. Nick just chuckled and whispered, "Relax... You have to drop your shoulders and let me do my thing... And at the same time, we can talk about whatever you want."

Judy exhaled and ignored the arousing heat against her tail. Nick was almost half way out, poking her back a bit. There is little a male can do for his nature when he is this close to someone so beautiful.

Nick started to pour out the white liquid into his paws, pouring some over Judy's shoulders as well. There was no need to save it. Might as well use the whole bottle this evening. Was quite cheap anyway.

"Just tell me if I am going too hard," Nick said warmly as he placed his paws on Judy's shoulders, starting to give her gentle rubs. The doe exhaled and felt a small smile form on her as she started to breathe soothingly, relaxing against Nick's back. The fox started talking, "How was your day?"

"Mhhhmmm, really tiring... Had quite a lot of cadets... Even Oliver was there to show them how to do it... I think I still have mud between my toes.."

"Awww, poor bunny... So how were the recruits doing? Except checking out my stunning girlfriend?" Nick chuckled.

Judy gave a little giggle as she felt the blood flow from Nick's gentle touch and closed her eyes. The scent of the candles and lube made her feel all hazy. And the soothing music on the background mixed with the warm water flowing, the warm steam making it so comfortable... His gentle voice whispering into her ear... She felt like she could fall asleep right here... The fox made everything so relaxing...

The doe slowly answered as she felt her eyelids get so relaxed.

"The...recruits were doing fine...everything went...very wANh!" Judy suddenly let out as she felt Nick's oil filled paws starting to gently rub her small breasts. The doe felt her heart starting to beat a little faster in surprise as she felt the warmth against her tail grow. Nick slowly started to do soothing round motion with his paws, worshiping her firm and round breasts with the oil... Judy felt the loving smile grow on her as Nick kept doing this, knowing he had that charming smirk of his on right now. He started to rub her small and hard nipples with his fingers, making her hum with a low and cute sound.

Nick then whispered with loving voice, "Keep talking... I am listening..." he said and started giving small kisses to her ears as he kept moving his paws back up on her shoulders, starting to rub them again... Moving back to her breasts after a while.

Judy kept humming as she answered warmly, "I really like this massage..."

"Glad to hear it, Carrots... Now your arms..." Nick told her soothingly, taking his paws away from her breasts. Judy felt the warm and lingering blood flow on her breasts, her nipples still begging for his attention.

But Nick knew how to tease her good. He knew how to make Judy butter in his paws, making her beg for him...

Judy felt as her muscles enjoyed Nick's strong fingers running along her arm, all the way from her shoulders to her fingers. Judy could do nothing but relax for his touch as the fox kept doing his work.

The doe could feel Nick's burning hot member rest against her lower back, his heat warming trough her fur. He was completely erect. Judy bit her lip a little bit with her closed eyes, imagining how soothing it would be to go to sleep being full of his thick and pent up cum. Nick had been released out of hospital four days ago, and Judy had been training the recruits during all that time, too tired for love making once she got home.

Four days might sound small amount of time without mating but for them it felt forever. The spring had started, and it meant pussy buffet for all the males because of all the females being in sex craving hunger because of hot spring.

Ever since the the spring season had started, her hormones had started running crazy... All those years before meeting Nick, she always ignored the feeling... But now being with a mammal like Nick...

She had become addicted to him. She had become addicted to sex. Ever since the spring started one week ago, they had fucked every day like crazy. Her inner horny bunny nature was now out, and Nick made sure that he would pleasure her as much as possible. There was still many things they had not done together... But it was spring after all... And it was going to be a hot one, full of action. She knew it. And Nick was going to take advantage of her mood every time when he could. And she loved it. She had become so addicted to his touch and his flesh that sometimes she would go to touch herself in the academy's bathroom during the training sessions for the recruits.

Nick didn't know it, but she felt a bit embarrassed about it. She was addicted to his body... And now especially because of this sexy spring season, the heavy sexual mood everywhere... Some mammals even doing it in the park... It drove her crazy that he was not around when the mood started.

Because when it came, all she wanted to do was to bounce on his lap. But now that Nick had to visit hospital from time to time... And her training sometimes full days at the academy... It just sometimes made her wonder evil thoughts...

The ones that she felt really guilty about... She sometimes even thought about bouncing on any nearest male of Nick's size to ease her itch of wanting to be mated. She even thought how Oliver would feel.

But what can she do to her hormones? This was going to be a long spring... And at some some point she would have to speak about it. But not today. Now all she wanted to do was to let Nick show his love for her.

"Your arms are done, beautiful. Feel better?" Nick asked gently.

"They feel so light..." Judy hummed in satisfaction.

"Good... I am doing something right here... Now, don't mind that hard thing against your lower back... It's just my tranquilizer, honest," Nick snickered.

"I bet it is," Judy giggled softly.

"Now, let me rub that beautiful tummy of yours."

"Okay..." Judy exhaled with loving smile on her face as Nick moved the bottle on her tummy. Her eyes gazed as the white goo started to come out of the bottle, falling on her snow white fur, glistening in the orange shade because of the candles in the dark bathroom. This was so incredibly romantic as it was arousing. Nick watched as he kept the oil pouring, watching as it traveled down her fur and on her wet panties.

The oil started to fill the inside of her small panties trough the fabric, making Nick bite his tongue as the details of her small pussy glistened trough her panties because of the huge amount of oil, the sight of the small camel toe driving his inner horny male crazy. He didn't say it out loud but all he could think was as he kept squeezing the bottle was "How on earth is that small heaven being able to take me is beyond my understanding."

Suddenly Judy giggled. "Nicholaaaas... I think that is enough oil..."

Nick then realized that as he had been watching this incredibly hot sight he had been losing himself into his thoughts, already using one third of the bottles contents.

Nick then stopped and chuckled.

"Sorry, I got distracted."

"Mmmmhm." Judy hummed with loving voice, knowing damn well how crazy her body drove Nick. The fact that Nick saw her as a goddess in his eyes always made her feel so flustered.

"Now, relax..." Nick told her as he gently bit her burning ear, starting to let gentle paws run on her breasts for couple of seconds before moving down.

Judy felt as the soothing touch came, making her close her eyes again as Nick rubbed her stomach and her sides with small motion, feeling her soft fur in his paws.

The fox started giving playful bite on her ear, feeling how hot it felt from the running blood flow. Even as relaxed she was, her heart beat quite fast.

Nick earned a satisfied panting from the bunny as he let his paws run along her sides up and down, adding small pressure to her muscles. He was really good at this... Well, he was good at many things.

Judy suddenly spoke, "I really like this music..."

"I thought you would... It's really soothing, isn't it?" Nick agreed with a chuckle as he kept rubbing her tummy, making his paws travel back to her breasts. At moments like these, he just couldn't get enough of her body. It was just so enchanting... And he knew that we has getting to his favorite area. Shoulders done. Arms done. Chest done. Stomach done... Here we go.

The fox licked his muzzle as his paws started to run lower. Judy felt her heart race faster now as Nick's paws dragged along her fur, traveling to the edge of her panties. But instead Nick moved his paws on her kneecaps, starting ro rub them. Nick just loved teasing her, and to know that there was no worry of the water bill, they could be even an hour in this shower if they wanted to.

Nick started to rub her legs, letting his fingertips meet as he massaged her inner thighs. The fox whispered, "Carrots... Am I giving too much pressure?"

"N-no.. This is good..."

Nick chuckled as he started to lick the fur between her ears with his rough tongue, making Judy giggle.

The fox's patience started to wear thin even as much as he loved the teasing. He knew that once he would slide his paw into those wet and tight white panties, she would start to moan.

And he wanted to hear her lovely voice. It had been too long. He was going to bring her to heaven.

"I wonder if the unsuspecting female bunny might find it rude if I might keep going... I am reaching the area that is only meant for those close to her heart... I wonder if I have permission... Or should I stop?"

Judy bit her lip as Nick was reaching her panties from both sides of her white furred inner thighs, reaching the place that begged his touch already. The huge amount of oil in her panties and around her intimate area was heavy, calling for the fox as he licked his lips.

"Nick... MMplease.."

"Hmmmmm? What's that, beautiful?"

The bunny just whimpered in anticipation as her pink lips under those panties were soaked from the huge amount of oil. Just for the love of god, touch me...

Judy turned around to give begging puppy eyes for the teasing fox as he kept rubbing the fur area with his both paws around her pussy, only inches away from contact.

The moment Nick saw that begging look as her lavender eyes shined in the dark bathroom, the lights of the candles reflecting from them... He knew that it was time to stop teasing.

Nick suddenly leaned in closely, closing his eyes as he suggested a kiss. Judy closed her eyes as well and answered it. They had only felt each others tongues for three seconds before the touch came. Nick closed his other arm around her tummy, taking her into strong grip hold against his chest as his right paw slid down her tummy and inside her panties.

"AANH!" Judy let out loudly, breaking their kiss as her eyes opened a bit. Her whole body gave a shiver that even Nick felt as his middle finger traveled down between her velvet soft slit, feeling how her flesh was burning hot. It was clear that her body had prepared for this touch so damn much, her whole lower area running hot as flames.

"Daaaamn, so much oil..." Nick whispered as he started to move his middle finger up and down her small slit, making very naughty sounds because of the oil that could be heard even trough the running water and the quiet music.

"MMMmmMMNAAAhh!" Judy moaned as Nick tightened his grip around her small body, the doe squirming from the amazing feeling as Nick started to make a stable rhytm.

"That is the voice I have been waiting for for four days.. God how I missed it.. Look at you squirm... You love when I touch your sensitive pussy like this, don't you? My naughty little bunny princess... Just wait till we mate... I have been away from your heavenly body for too long... I am going to fill you up so damn much... I know that you love it... I will make you scream my name..." Nick growled and gave a loving lick to her cheek as he started to use two fingers between her pink and oil soaked lips.

"HAANH! Niiiick!" Judy moaned as she felt herself blush and go crazy from Nick's dirty talk. When they had first done it around the times they had their first mating sessions, it made Judy want to hide and tell him to be quiet because it made her feel so damn dirty... But it had grown on her so much. Now she loved when Nick talked to her like that.

It didn't make her feel so uncomfortable anymore, now it was just hot. Her innocence of being unexperienced and delicate farm girl was far gone. Nick had made her more than comfortable about sex now.

"You are burning down here, Carrots... Did you miss me inside you?"

"MMMmmmm!" Judy whimpered and gave small nods as she felt her sensitive body feel so light. She felt the satisfied smile come on her as her body started to relax against him, her body dragging down a bit because of the amount of slippery oil.

"Thaaat's it, Fluff... Just relax and let me treat my tired bunny... If you only know how I missed touching you these four days... It has been torture..."

"I-I h-have b-been missing t-this tooAAhnnn!... MMM!...IAMMMHhhh.." Judy whimpered as she bit her finger while just squeezing her eyes shut and feeling herself come close to climax by the seconds. Only one more minute of this and she would come hard. They had been both quite pent up after all. And needless to say, the pleasure her own fingers could bring in a public stall, her other ear listening in case of other mammals while trying to keep her voice down... Compared to Nick's strong and talented touch with the sexual oil was heaven compared to it. She didn't have to watch her voice here. And right now she was the most comfortable she had been in a long time.

Nick chuckled at the cute, whimpering bunny in his hold, amused by how sensitive she was. It was hard for her to keep any kind of dialogue at all because of Nick's gentle fingers rubbing her oil soaked pussy trough her panties, sometimes letting his fingers start rapid pleasuring, changing it to very slow the other second. So damn soft... He wanted to take these panties off her right now, to see her amazing body fully.

"Wait, have to do something here..." Nick whispered soothingly as he slowly brought his paw out of her panties, leaving her on the edge. Judy gave a begging and adorable look of hers back at him again, feeling her head so light as she panted. Her arousal had started to leak out from her folds, mixing with the massage oil. Her eyes begged for him to continue. Nick gave loving chuckle as he let his paw run along her cheek as she kept panting in his lap, her chest rising and lowering rapidly. The fox leaned in to give brief kiss on her lips and brought his paw on the edge of her panties. He continued with a whisper, "Sorry for stopping so rudely... I am just going to take these panties off, and I will continue... Don't worry." Nick assured with warm chuckle. She was just so damn adorable when she was so heavily turned on, begging for orgasm.

"Okay..." Judy whispered as her fast breathing started to calm down, feeling so loved as those gentle emerald eyes stared into her.

Judy spread her legs as Nick started to take down her panties. The fox felt his eyes melt as he slowly took them off from contact with her fur, leaving huge strings of the oil and her glistening arousal between her intimate area and the white panties. Nick licked his lips as he picked up the pace, bringing the panties fast down her legs, finally taking them off. He laid them next to them and was about to speak when suddenly Judy spoke.

"Wait, Nicholas... Let me do something for you..." She said with warm whisper, slowly taking both of her paws on his arm that held her close and tight. Nick raised an eyebrow with grin, wondering what the doe had in her mind.

He understood that she wanted freedom from the intimate and playful hold, removing his arm around her. Judy started to slide down towards the steaming hot water in her lotus pose, making it look kinda amusing because of the floor being so slippery from the oil. Nick gave a little laugh as the doe giggled, bringing herself under the flowing water and starting to wash herself. Nick just observed her as her paws traveled around her body, washing herself for some reason. But if only the fox knew what bunny was about to do. She started to wash her intimate areas making the oil wash away from her fur. Her paws started to clean her intimate areas, making Nick just marvel as the doe gave a small whimper as she washed her lower area for some reason. Suddenly Judy started to crawl towards the fox who was sitting in the corner of the dark shower.

Judy could see as his sex hungry and predatory gaze followed her movement carefully, the doe seeing candle lights shine from his emerald pools of reflection. This was without a doubt one of the most romantic love making sessions of their life. And he had done all this for her..

Now it was her time to treat her fox, knowing he would love this.

Judy finally arrived to the fox on all fours, stopping herself an inch away from the fox as she looked into his eyes. Until her eyes traveled lower. She felt her fur shiver as her eyes ate the sight of his fully aroused member, standing rock hard and firm, pointing straight up. It was so damn thick and wide, even if it was not the longest a fox could have. Judy felt her tail wiggle as she observed it making a little twitch and it's visible veins hardening from time to time.

His cock really was handsome in it's own way. Even if it was just barely six inches long, it was way more than her species were supposed to take. To her it was so freaking huge, even if Nick was embarrassed about it.

"He's just happy to see you," Nick grinned and gave a wink as Judy had stopped to marvel his erect male hood.

"Mhhhhm.." Judy hummed with flirty look and scooted closer to him, spreading her legs and and showing something that Nick liked. The fox didn't say anything as he ended up gazing down to her thighs, seeing the perfection between her legs, his mind going hazy from lust as his member twitched from excitement and anticipation. Just one move of his paw on his own member, guiding it down and it would meet contact with her calling lips, were she to scoot herself a little closer to him. Judy didn't move though. She just smiled and started to move her paw down to meet her sensitive area,her body giving a little twitch from the contact. She started to rub herself a bit and whispered to Nick, as the fox followed Judy's masturbation with an enchanted gaze."I want you inside me..."

"Let me get right on that!" Nick yelped, feeling his sanity reach it's edge because of the hunger of mating, him grabbing Judy's legs, planning to pull her closer.

Suddenly Judy stopped his hungry attack, placing her finger on Nick's black nose. The fox didn't move anymore, his lust filled eyes in confusion as he still held a hungry grip on her legs.

Judy whispered, "Nicholas... I want to mate... But not yet... I.. I want to do something. Okay?" Judy asked with a mischievous tone.

"Carrrooooots, I was supposed to be the one teasing in this relationship..." Nick whined cutely, wanting to just ram every inch he had inside her heavenly body right now. Judy giggled and started to let her paw run along his cheek.

She continued, "I know... Not trying to take your talent, handsome... But I... Can I just try something? I think you will like it. I promise it," Judy said, giving him a pleading look.

"..." Nick didn't say anything as his puppy eyes begged for her body, but he gave a small hesitant nod as the doe looked at him with a small blush.

Judy gave happy smile and took the bottle of oil next to Nick's leg. Nick's eyes followed as Judy scooted closer to him looking at him in the eyes as she opened the lid.

The bunny started to squeeze the bottle, the warm and white oil leaking to her paw. Nick could only wonder what she had in mind as she laid the bottle next to them, having a paw full of oil in her paw.

The bunny slowly moved her paw closer to his stomach, making Nick look down. Suddenly Judy started to let the oil fall down from her paw, letting it all fall on Nick's proudly standing male hood.

At that moment Nick started to have a pretty god idea what she had in mind. And at that moment a loving smile came to his muzzle as he watched Judy, the doe now smiling too. Nick licked his lips as Judy's eyes traveled down, staring at his rock hard member, the oil falling down on his flesh and to his knot. Nick felt his heart beat fast as Judy started to move her paws close to his erect length, making him prepare for the touch.

"MMMMH!" Nick hummed, his eyes going lazy as Judy's both paws closed around his length. Judy gazed up to his eyes as the fox's expression had changed now. The bunny gave him a happy smile and then gazed back at his member.

She started to slowly add a bit pressure to her hold, starting to very slowly move both of her paws down and stopping as they met his knot, then moving back up very slowly.

"Haaahh.." Nick exhaled loudly, feeling her soft paws starting to give him a hand job. She had never done one before. If you don't count that one teasing session over at stove month ago.

Judy felt as his thick erection started to pulse as she moved her paws down again, now sliding them back up a bit more quick than the first time. His veins hardened, and Judy could pretty much feel it.

She started to move down and up steadily, making his member give twitches of pleasure in her soft hold, making the bunny giggle. He felt so interesting and fascinating, and hard as a rock. His length just couldn't stop twitching. Suddenly a sound started to make itself known when Nick finally gasped loudly, almost like he had been holding his breath this whole time.

"Haannnh...Haaanah... Aaaaahh..." Nick panted out of amazing pleasure, his tongue hanging out a bit. Judy looked at Nick with a blush and gave an innocent smile as she questioned him.

"Feel good?"

Nick just nodded rapidly with euphoric smile, panting pretty loudly with his tongue out. Judy started to giggle from the funny answer but it was more than enough to convince her to keep going.

All Nick could do was to observe with his legs spread on the corner of the the shower, panting in the middle of hot steam as the bunny was worshiping him with her paws, giving him very a sensual, slow, and careful hand job.

Judy had never done one for him after all, and Nick had never really suggested it for her, always just focusing on making her feel good. But to see now that the doe was enjoying doing this very much , made him just look at her with love in his lazy and lust filled eyes as she innocently just observed his cock as she caressed it. This was supposed to be a night to treat her, not the other way around... But that would come to an end soon because he was about to cum. Judy's soft paws mixed with her innocent interest and being fully naked and close at him the same time. He was going to shoot and hard if she would keep this up even for half a minute.

Judy just kept observing his member with loving smile as she stopped for a moment, letting her other paw continue the slow work along his oiled length and placing the other one slowly around his huge knot, barely able to close her paw around it.

"AMMMH!" Nick let out loudly, making Judy quickly look at the fox who looked like he had just ran a marathon. Judy gave questioning look at him.

"Do-does it hurt when I touch your-"

"FLUFF... I am going to cum if you keep touching it anymore!" Nick warned, giving whine of pleasure and panting very quickly paced breaths. Judy's concerned expression turned into sly grin as she kept gently giving small squeezes to his fleshy mass.

"Is that so..." Judy whispered, rubbing his cum leaking tip with her finger.

"MMMmmmh! C-carrots c-careful now... I'm gonna..." Nick could to even finish as his mind felt like it was going numb from lust, Judy stopping her movements. She slowly took her paw away from his member, leaving the fox's rock hard member standing up and leaking his thick seed all the way down his shaft. Just five seconds of touching the top and he would explode. Judy saw this and had a small grin as she placed her on finger on top of his cum leaking tip. The fox observed with almost closed eyes as the bunny started to slowly let her finger run down his shaft, all the way to his knot. Nick felt his fur shiver and closed his eyes as his veins hardened very visibly, his cock giving a twitch. Judy was playing with fire here. He would not last another touch like that along the underside of his member. She almost just made him shoot all over his own jaw.

Judy was loving this. It could be seen on her as she just wondered how to finish him. Nick's closed eyes peeked at the bunny slowly, his panting out of control as he felt himself at her mercy right now.

It was fun to be the teasing one for a change. The fox was right now pudding in her paws, his eyes and body begging for orgasm as his twitching member was glistening from the oil and his leaking arousal.

Judy had been without touching him for a while now, just observing the thick and juicy member, begging for the final touch. Judy then moved her paws closer to his crotch, making Nick hold his breath and prepare.

Suddenly he felt different kind of touch. And his eyes sparked up as his fur gave shivers, Judy's touch somewhere else now. Nick gazed down as the doe was rubbing his soft, huge and fluffy sack, giving it an affectionate fondling. Nick felt himself see stars as Judy whispered while looking at him innocently.

"I know you like being touched here..."

"J-Judy I-!"

"Hmmm, are you going to deny it?" Judy asked and gave a little giggle as she carefully fondled his huge cream furred balls in her paws, driving the fox mad. She knew that Nick loved this touch. This was his secretly sensitive area, and it was showing. The fox covered his eyes with his paws, cocking his head back against the shower wall and begging for Judy to stop this.

"They are so big and manly..." Judy whispered quietly as she kept rubbing his round and plump male prides, looking as his member twitch furiously. She thought that it was time to give her poor loved fox his release. Besides, she wanted to feel his now proudly standing member inside her. Nick just kept whining and feeling himself lose his sanity as the bunny still played with his balls, but suddenly he felt his rock hard length once again feel the soft paw around it. Nick felt himself now actually start to moan.

"AHHhnnnnJudithmmMHHH!" Nick growled, feeling his leg twitch and knowing that this was about to be it.

Judy just whispered to him with a warm voice, "I'm gonna start doing it again now... Just relax and enjoy, handsome.." Judy whispered.

Nick barely heard it in his lust filled state as he still had his eyes closed. And then it started.

Judy began to quickly move her paw up and down quite fast, her other paw rubbing his balls softly.

Nick let out a loud growl and Judy knew that this was it. He didn't last even five seconds of her touch.

"JUDITH FUUUUUuuuCCKk!" The fox yelled and felt almost himself black out as he exploded. And he did it all over Judy without knowing.

Judy just kept going fast with her paw as Nick cock started to twitch furiously, his veins rapidly hardening in her grip as he came.

Nick shot a huge load of thick and white seed all in the air, traveling over Judy's head and some landing on her face as it fell down. She squeezed her other eye shut, a bit spooked by the pressure the fox had in his shooting. But her other eye still observed it with amazement and arousal, as it kept going.

The second one was just as strong and forced, shooting it all over her breasts and tummy, and it just kept coming. Judy finally realized that maybe she should point it a bit higher.

The fox just kept coming, second after second he was shooting his thick white seed in the air, landing down on both of their naval area and crotches, his member still twitching in her hold, but she stopped moving her paw now. The fox kept coming for a good half a minute straight, just covering Judy's paw completely, and also Nick's member. The pressure of his ejaculation had gone down now and he seemed to stop now.

Judy slowly took her paw away from his length now as well as her other paw, leaning back and watching as Nick was still leaking a bit, his member still twitching, and not going down to it's sheath at all. Judy just wondered this with wide eyes, having only one word in her mind to describe what she had just witnessed.

"Wow..."

To imagine that she was always taking all of this inside her when Nick came, no wonder she could not hold it all in. She was really happy that they were in the shower... Because if they were in bed, the mess would be insane.

Judy finally spoke to him,

"Nick? H-how are you feeling?"

The fox didn't even hear her. He was seeing stars right now. The fox was just staring at the ceiling with his tongue out and euphoric smile on his face, his eyes still closed as he panted slowly. All he was seeing was circling shooting stars and planets in the darkness, the smooth jazz ringing in his ears in the steamy bathroom. Judy observed the fox with odd look, turning her head to the side a bit and repeated the question.

"Nick? You here?"

Nick finally swallowed with his dry mouth, his tongue slid back into his muzzle as he exhaled a loud and long breath.

He then whispered, "Judith... That... Was... One.. Of the most amazing... Orgasms that I've ever had... I... Love... You... Incredible... Bunny..." Nick panted slowly between the words with a loving and exhausted voice.

Judy gave a little surprised giggle and blushed a bit as she answered,

"T-thank you, Nicholas... I.. I can do that to you some other time too, if you want... It was actually pretty fun," Judy admitted.

She started to climb up his chest with a loving smile, making her way to him. Nick chuckled warmly and slowly laid his head forward, now opening his tired eyes.

"Mmmmhh, I would love to be the victim of your soft and talented paws again you beautiful-"

Once Nick's eyes opened, he froze. The doe was inches away from his face, looking at him with half lidded eyes, full of love as she sat on his lap.

But what got his attention was the fact that Judy's umm... Well... Cheek and had something that he recognized quite clearly. The fox gazed down the doe and saw that he had sprayed all around her and himself, even their crotches full of... Well.. Nick.

The fox started apologizing right away in small panic, "WOwowowo, Carrots, I am so sorry! After you made me come I just zoned out I didn't know or see or or-"

"Nick."

"You must think that this is gross, I know you do! L-let me clean you up right awa-"

"NICK."

The fox stopped his panicked talking as the doe suddenly pulled her small tongue out, touching the white stuff on her cheek. The fox stared wide eyed as Judy took some of him on her tongue, bringing her tongue back to her mouth.

She gave little smacking taste at him and was quiet for a while as the fox was processing what he just saw. Judy then gave a surprised smile after she was done tasting him, giving a small swallow.

"It's... Not as bad as I expected... Not at all... Odd."

Nick felt his jaw hang a bit from that. He was done with this. That right there... Made him just horny out of his mind. He wanted to mate her, right now. Nick suddenly leaned in to give a small kiss on her lips before she even realized it. The doe just calmly felt her lips tingle from another kiss that came. She gave a little loving giggle when Nick suddenly started to lick her face.

"Niiick, that tickles!" the doe giggled, the fox closing his eyes and affectionately cleaning her up. He just couldn't handle her right now.

Judy giggled as Nick's rough, wide and warm tongue cleaned her fur all around her face from his own mess, the doe closing her eyes too as the fox was showing his nature of his natural canine affection.

After Nick was sure that there was no more mess on her face, he leaned off of her and placed his paw on her cheek. Judy was just looking at the fox into his love filled eyes, feeling her heart melt.

She slowly took her paw on top of his, turning to give affectionate kiss on his inner paw. She started talking, "So... What do we do n-"

"Judy. You will now listen to me, my bunny. I want you to do a full spin around on my lap, your back against my chest. Then I want you to lean down, your arms and upper body against the floor and relax. You will then lift up your gorgeus butt for me, and I am going to do all the rest. And just like you said to me... I think you are going to like it... Now, do as I ask, or I have to punish you... And after what you just did for me... Giving you a rough treatment would be quite... Rude from me." Nick finished, letting his paw gently run on her throat without any pressure.

Judy felt her fur shiver and her mind go hazy from that commanding and predatory tone Nick was taking again, Nick knowing damn well that she loved to be talked to like this. Whenever Nick made sure that he is the alpha and the big bad fox, it made her feel more vulnerable and prey than ever. The moment Nick flashed his teeth a bit for her, she started moving very quickly, doing as was asked.

Nick gave playful growl as the bunny was leaning down against the floor, feeling her cheek get soaked as the running river of water on the floor made contact. Judy slowly scooted closer to him, her soft butt touching Nick's tummy, feeling his hard and burning hot member now twitch against the underside of her belly. The fox was gently brushing the back of her head and her ears, giving her a compliment from quick work.

"Very good bunny," Nick said with loving voice, brushing her ears and gently touching the back of her neck.

Judy gave a loving giggle from the compliment, feeling so intense right now and wondering what the fox had in store for her.

"Hey... Bend it up for me..." Nick growled with grin.

"Like... Like this?" Judy asked with whisper, raising her butt up a bit.

Nick took the bottle of lube in his paws from the side, gazing down. His smirk disappeared from what he new witnessed.

"Judy... Don't... Don't move... Oh my god... Stay just like this..."

Nick started to soak what he was seeing right now into his memory vault as one of the most arousing poses about this incredible soul that he loved, making the saliva flow in his muzzle. Right now it was hard not to drool. And he did a bit. Nick just stared as her beautiful and perfectly round butt was raised in the air and just for his eyes only.

The heart shaped butt of her beautiful figure just soaked into his memory right now. Everything about her was perfect in his eyes. The fox's eyes traveled all around the sight: Her cutely twitching tail, her snow white fur starting from the underside of her small tail. The snow white fur all around her butt, continuing to her crotch and her inner thighs. Under her tail, her small and cute pink tail-hole.. And under that her beautiful, calling pink lips, only for him. Nick felt the drool still fall as he licked his lips, feeling like no one had a body like hers. Nick finally gave long exhale as he whispered while letting his paws travel on the fur of her outer thighs, caressing this amazing sight.

"Judy... Your body is perfect.. I know I say it a lot... But what I am seeing right now... Is something many males could only dream of in their wildest dreams... You are just... Words can't even express it..."

Judy didn't answer as she felt herself blush and feeling so bothered but still so taken because of his words. Nick really knew how to talk to a female... And knowing the fact that he had never ever told this kind of stuff to any female before her... It made butterflies fly in her stomach right now. To be so comfortable right now after hearing that, not feeling any embarrassment anymore as the fox let her hear things like that.

Nick knew that Judy was speechless right now, wondering what to answer. But Nick didn't need one. He knew how giddy Judy felt hearing things like that. The fox started to pour the contents of the bottle suddenly on her tail, making the doe give small peek at him. Nick just chuckled as he gave a little wink to her and spoke, "You still have this area that needs massaging. I think a massage for your cute butt is in order. My repayment for what you just did... And I think that... You would enjoy it while I am inside you at the same time... So no more peeking. Just close your eyes, relax your body, and let this fox take care of you. You can fall asleep if you want to... You've had a rough day after all. I am not going to be rough... I know you love it very slow and deep, just like I do. Sound like a good plan, beautiful?"

Judy was quiet for a while and felt her heart melt as the fox gave her a little wink. He kept emptying the last of the bottles oil on her bunny buns, waiting for an answer from the bunny.

"Nick... I love you so much."

"I know... You are going to love me more after this," Nick chuckled, letting his paw run on her back soothingly.

"Am I?" Judy giggled.

"Well... I guess we just have to see. Now, close your eyes and let me do everything. No more peeking. Let me make you cum."

"Okay," Judy said with a very quiet whisper. A wide smile coming to her as she closed her eyes and placed her both arms under her cheek as a pillow as she raised her butt in the air a bit more. It was so nice to be this bendy.

Nick felt the satisfied smile hit him as he poured the last of the oil on her fur, tossing the bottle away. He let his fingers give a little excited motion as he was about to grab that soft rump, with a thick layer of oil on it.

"MMmmmmhhh..." Judy gave satisfied hum as the fox grabbed both of her buns with his paws, starting to do circling motion slowly with small pressure. He started now gently massage her round and soft butt, making it glisten from the spreading, thick white oil. She felt so soft in his paws. Nick felt his member give an excited jolt against Judy's tummy, the doe's smile widening just a bit as she started to relax herself to this touch, feeling like she was in safe hands right now. The soothing sound of flowing water and the quiet music on the background made her feel like drifting to sleep right here was not a bad idea at all. Nick just kept excitedly playing with her butt, rubbing her happily twitching tail as well. Nick watched as the oil was falling down her body meeting her glistening lips. Nick slowly moved his thumb down, letting it slowly run between her slit once.

"Haaaanhh..." Judy gave one relaxed moan, making Nick chuckle with warm tone as he started to let is finger slide up and down her oil glistening lips. Her flesh was running so hot right now. Nick gave her pussy this playful rubbing and then moved his paws back to rub her bunny buns again. Judy was already feeling herself go half asleep in his gentle touch, her muscles feeling so relaxed.

Nick playful spread her soft cheeks as she rubbed them, looking at her small tail-hole. Nick then had a little wicked and devilish idea in his head. This was something he had wanted to do for a while, and this was a good way to test a waters a bit, see how she would react. He knew that if she would not like it, she would make it known. And he would then stop. But there was no hurt in trying, right? Just see how she feels about this.

Nick leaned his face in and closed his eyes.

Judy suddenly felt off shivers come to her, making her peek with her other eye as an odd feeling washed over her. She whispered quietly with puzzled smile.

"N-Nick IOH! Uuhhmm... Wha.. What are you doing?"

Nick felt a small smirk come to him as the tip of his tongue playfully gave small licking against her small tail-hole.

"I am... Doing something frisky... Wanted to try this for a while..."

Judy just felt her fur give odd shivers as she wondered how to feel about this. She then quickly whispered,

"I... Nick that is my... I... Is this... Nick, is this normal thing to do for females...?"

"Only if they are VERY comfortable with their partners," Nick added with an honest tone, licking up and down the place that had never felt touch like this before.

"You don't like it?" Nick questioned, still slowly licking under her tail.

Judy didn't answer and Nick then stopped for a while. He spoke, "Judy... I can stop, if you want to... Just tell me if you don't like it and I'll stop, right now," Nick said with a gentle tone.

Judy then added with small giggle, "It.. It's just.. It really tickles."

Nick smiled and gave a small licking again as he continued,

"It is supposed to. But I can tell you, it will feel really good after a while, if you let me. Different, but really good." Nick added with honest tone, assuring that it was true. And he knew only because he had watched A LOT of porn.

"O-okay... Y-you can keep doing that then..." Judy added with small whisper, smiling again and feeling a bit intrigued by this odd and different feeling.

"Alright..." Nick added, licking her out again. Nick started to rub her burning pussy with his thumb again, licking her tail-hole with his tongue at the same time.

Judy started to give small noises as he did both at the same time, the fox hearing only one word in his mind: Victory! My girlfriend is okay with this. The orgasms I am going to give her because of this... Thank you world, for making her so damn perfect and open minded.

Nick started to push his tongue in a little bit, and at that point Judy felt a bit louder voice escape her as she still held her eyes closed. This felt weird... But it didn't feel bad. But really odd. But the pleasure Nick was providing for her right now with his finger felt so good mixed with this odd feeling that she had never experienced before.

Nick then started to slow down his licking. He adjusted his finger on the entrance of Judy's oil glistening lips. He slowly pushed his finger inside her with one smooth push, making a naughty sound.

"AAaaammmmh..." Judy hummed with loving smile, really enjoying herself now. Nick started to move his finger back and in slowly, starting to lick her new sensitive spot again.

"Feeling good, fluff?" Nick asked with chuckle as he was doing his work."V-very... Good... Mmhhmm..." Judy hummed with loving smile, feeling herself starting to make her way to orgasm.

Nick smiled warmly as he kept gently fingering her burning flesh, doing a little hooking motion with it. Judy started to pant a bit. She felt herself leak a bit around Nick's finger. And what she also noticed was, she actually started to like how Nick's tongue pleasured her other spot. This felt really nice... Nick suddenly stopped. His tongue leaving a long strip of his saliva mixed with the oil between him and her small entrance, moving himself down. He took his finger out out, moving his paws back to massage her butt. This is why sex with her was so incredible with her, too. Her body was so light that Nick could do small adjustments to her body and position with his gentle hands so easily. He started to lick her sensitive pink lips now with tip of his tongue, slowly travelling down and up her soft slit. All Judy could do was pant, feeling like putty.

Nick's overall body massage had already started to work its magic, her blood flow now feeling so much more better. And the magic he was now doing to her rump and her female hood was heavenly.

Nick brought the tip of his tongue all the way from her slit up to the small fur in-between and back to continue to her tail-hole, trying to push it in a bit. No chance. Too tight.

Judy just hummed as her tail gave wiggled against Nick's black nose, from his sudden attempt to break into never before touched area of her body, making Nick suddenly chuckle.

"Hey!" Nick sniffed, his nose ticking.

"You know I can't control it... Your tongue always has that effect..." Judy giggled with smile, her eye closed and loving this. She started adjusting her butt a bit and giving it a little jiggle for him. "Keep going please... C-can I have t-two fingers inside me while you keep doing that o-other thing with your tongue... I really liked that..." Judy begged with burning ears and blush.

"You know what, Carrots? I can't handle you anymore... Butt down... Now. I want inside you..." Nick commanded with a growl and wide smile.

"Y-yes please..." Judy said with a little excited yelp, lowering her butt on the same level with his crotch.

"Theeere we go. I don't bother teasing... I want to fill you up so bad..." Nick told her, his voice wavering from sexual hunger as he grabbed Judy's oiled butt gently with his paws, scooting her closer to his crotch and taking her by her legs. He slowly pulled her even more close, making it so that both of Judy's legs were spread nicely, laying on top of his own.

Nick had her in perfect position now, her butt very hardly pressed against the underside of his stomach, his hard length traveling tightly against her fur and her tummy, having the upper side of Nick's knot rub against Judy's pink lips. Judy could feel as the soft fleshy mass radiated its heat against her lips, his member giving small twitches of anticipation as his knot rubbed against her oily slit.

Nick whispered to Judy, "Because of all this oil... I can get it in with one push... I know you can take it quite easily now... So I'm going to move you forward a bit and slide it all in with one push... and then I'll pull you back closer and I can't start to mate you nice and slow till we both cum... Sound like a good plan, beautiful?" Nick asked with a loving tone.

"Okay," Judy answered with a quiet and eager whisper. Because Judy had been so turned on already about this foreplay and Nick's gentle tongue, that she knew that she might cum quite soon, once her loved one would be inside her after such a long break. She had missed the feeling so much.

"Okay... Here I go," Nick said and gave small nod. He started to move Judy a bit away from him, adjusting now his rock hard member to her entrance.

He made sure that It was in exact right spot and breathed in and out slowly, both of their sexes covered in the dripping and thick layers of sexual oil. Nick slowly adjusted his tip between her calling pink lips and put his both paws on her butt. He took a dominant and gentle grip, his tip in perfect position. Here we go.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAHHNNNHH!"

"AHHNICK!"

They both left out loudly in euphoria as Nick took one gentle but fast pull against him, making Nick's rock hard member slide inside her heavenly thighs with on smooth and fast push, meeting the start of his knot and stopping there.

Nick squeezed his eyes shut and felt his whole body give crazy good and warm shivers, his mind tingling from this feeling. He gave a very loud exhale, his heart rate rising as he couldn't move for a while as he still shivered.

So increasingly tight and amazing... He felt like his member was in heaven once again. Judy was still giving small rapid moans as Nick's fat member pulsed inside her, giving small throbs as his veins hardened.

It felt way too good. She felt her eruption coming. He had only given her one push and she was on the edge. Judy moaned.

"N-Nick Ahnnn.. I... I need to do this... I'm gonna c-cum..." Judy whimpered, her voice so horny that it it woke Nick up from his state, making him open his eyes half way.

"Are you gonnaANNGHHH!" Nick suddenly gritted his teeth as Judy started to grind her soft butt against him just a little bit, taking an inch of Nick's member out and then back rapidly in rhythm, meeting his knot as a stopping point. Judy's eyes were filled with euphoria as a wide and satisfied smile came to her, her body loving his thick meat so damn deep inside her.

"Aaaaaaah, oh my god, J-Judy... Ooooh good girl,AMMMhhhh just like that..." Nick exhaled, starting to pant.

Judy could not take the incredible feeling anymore. She was going to orgasm.

"N-NICK I'M COMING!" The doe moaned loudly, closing her eyes as her hips added speed a bit.

Nick knew how to give her good orgasm, starting to do his work. He grabbed Judy's cheeks and started to suddenly pull her even tighter against himself with force.

Judy's eyes widened a bit and she gave loud moan as she understood on her final seconds what Nick was going to do for her. Nick gritted his teeth and pulled, making Judy's oily lips swallow his huge knot inside her. Judy had to block her scream with her paws as she yelled, Nick taking and pushing Judy forward, giving his knot freedom with a loud squishy sound, the oil just falling out everywhere. Nick then pulled Judy back against him, making her thighs swallow his knot again.

Judy exploded.

Nick took his knot out again and kept doing this gentle and rhythmic dipping inside her, the doe moaning as her love waters started to come out with pressure, falling down around Nick's hard member like waterfalls. Judy was having a very intense orgasm as her body twitched, Nick not stopping his knot play as Judy's fluids traveled on the floor, joining the flow of shower water while he did it.

"Look at you go... You missed my cock this much, huh?" Nick asked with wicked grin while panting with his tongue out. He had been very close to cumming just now as well, especially because Judy's easy orgasms were always a huge turn on. The doe was still twitching and moaning, only answering with small nods as Nick watched the euphoria filled bunny. She just twitched once again, Nick happy from the familiar sight.

"Look how much you clench around me. Your body had waited for this so long," Nick whispered perversely, looking as Judy's lips clenched and pulsed around him, her flesh loving his thick meat as she still leaked a lot. Nick's member answered the squeezing with throbbing. Damn... Sex with her was also so out of this world.

"Gotta be so hard for you... To be in your wild bunny nature now and want your favorite fox all the time... I am really sorry that I am not there to help you... Because I know that it would make you handle your days better... You know how I love pleasing you, Carrots... I just wish I would be there for you, when your needs come..."

"I... It's okay, Nick..." Judy suddenly whimpered as an answer... But she knew deep down the guilt that was coming to her, Nick bringing it up without him knowing. She loved Nick more than ever. The sex with him was amazing. What they are doing now... Is amazing. But Nick had hit the point just right, making Judy's wide smile go a bit down. The urge was killing her. To be always so tired when she came home... And to share this so rarely with him now... And the fact that she wanted it so much all the time... Wondering with the guilt in her mind... How would it be like to mate with Oliver... Or Nick's friend, Roy...  
He had just gotten out of jail but Nick and him hanged out a lot... It was just hard to sometimes watch Oliver train everyone in his sweaty grey overalls... Stare at his bulge and feeling herself strike those devilish ideas away, running to the bathroom stalls and touching herself while thinking of Nick... And she knew that she was in the verge of slipping... Because the sex craving hit bunnies harder than most species. But she would not hurt Nick like that... She won't. He would never betray her... But he did not know what her body was going through daily because of this stupid urge... She just wanted sex all the time.

"Fluff, is something on your mind?" Nick asked quietly, somehow noticing the odd tone.

"I... No... Everything is fine, Nicholas," Judy said, turning to look at him with a smile.

"Okay. I'm going to keep going now," Nick suddenly added with grin.

Judy's mood got up at that moment, making the doe smile widely again. Don't ruin this. Just enjoy.

"AAAAHn!" Judy let out as euphoric moan as Nick started to now very gently move her back and forward by her butt with dominant grasp, making the doe take his cock. He moved her very slowly and gently, laying his head back against the wall and closing his eyes just like Judy. Judy's orgasm had finally stopped and and now Nick was softly and slowly mating her, both enjoying each others flesh, loving this intense and slow embrace.

At moments like these, it just felt like they belonged together.

"MMhhh, damn you feel lovely..." Nick hummed and breathed heavily as he kept mating her with very slow and deep thrusts.

"Ahn, Ahn... AAaaahn... Feels... So... Good..." Judy moaned with a loving tone, just enjoying how Nick was handling her so body gently, his hands and hips doing all the work.

Suddenly Nick had a wicked grin again as he kept doing his slow and romantic rhythm. There was something still left unfinished. And he really had to see her reaction to this.

Nick started to only used his hips now, rubbing her oiled buns gently and making Judy hum as she was getting mated the same time. Her tail gave a little wiggle that made Nick chuckle.

But then the fox did something with the devilish smirk on his face. He slowly started to let his main finger run along between Judy's cheeks, stopping at her tail-hole. There was so damn much oil.

Nick slowly started to use gentle pressure same time as he mated her. Judy felt her fur give those odd shivers again as Nick started to push finger against her tight entrance.

"N-Nick w-what are youAHH!" She let out as surprised moan, covering her mouth with her paws as Nick added enough pressure that was needed. Nick's finger slowly sunk in. And tight... was way too mild to put it.  
Her flesh was squeezing around his finger like a vice as it was going in, already half way.

"MMMMMHH!" Judy let out, moaning into her paws as muffled sound. It felt so weird. It even hurt a bit. But as he did it, for some reason she didn't want to stop him. Somehow as it felt so odd and unknown... It still felt quite... Pleasant. Odd but pleasant. She had never had anything in her butt like this.

"Wooow, Whiskers... You... Are so tight here... You are squeezing the life out of my finger here," Nick chuckled, now reaching the end of his finger, having it fully inside her. The moment Nick reached the end, Judy's tail sparked up, pointing up like an straight arrow. Nick chuckled at this and wondered how the doe was feeling right now. Nick started to rock his hips a bit faster and made the doe let out a loud moan.

"AAAAHN! AHH! AAHNICK!" she started moaning and felt her body shiver, feeling Nick's hard member travel in and out of her pussy with a slightly quicker pace.

"AaaahhhhhJudyyy... Ah so.. Damn warm... You want me to fill you up, don't you? What is on your mind? Enjoying this new pleasure?" Nick asked with a wicked grin as he held his finger deep inside her tail-hole while rocking his hips and mating her gently again.

"MMMMMHH!" Judy whimpered, her tail wiggling again as Nick throbbed inside her.

The fox started to suddenly do something that made Judy's eyes spark up. Nick started to slowly take his finger out. But after having it half way, he quickly pushed it back in. Judy's tail sparked up again, the doe whimpering and panting as the fox started to push his finger slowly in and out of her butt.

"Whoooof!... So tight... Does it feel good?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHMMN!" Judy let out as Nick once again fucked her a little faster suddenly, still slowly pushing his finger in and out of her.

"I take that as aaaa... Yes?" Nick snickered and slowed down his hips again. Judy's tail was twitching like crazy right now.

"NIIIIIICK!" Judy moaned out of pleasure, feeling the first unnerving and embarrassed expression turn into comfortable smile as she started to soothe into this new feeling. If Nick had done this without mating her at the same time, her opinion might have been quite different. But Nick doing this same time while mating her... It felt... Amazing. It felt still odd but not so awkward and forced anymore. Now Judy was loving his finger inside her.

"Judy... I'm gonna cum..." Nick suddenly said, gritting his teeth. Judy loving his new kink was turning him on way too much. And the way she was squeezing around him right now, eager to be knotted and filled... He was going to give it all to her right now.

"M-me too, NICKAAAH!" she moaned in euphoria with loving smile as she closed her eyes and bent her butt even higher, wanting Nick not to stop what he was doing with his finger. She was going to come hard. And this new feeling just assisted it to come much harder than the earlier one.

"MMMMMHHFFFFF... JUUDITH, I'M COMING!" Nick almost yelled, squeezing his other eye shut and gritting his teeth as he made the final shove inside Judy's thighs, taking his finger out of Judy's tight tail-hole with a loud pop of oil.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Judy just screamed as Nick grabbed Judy by her buns and pulled her as tightly as he could against him, her tight and burning lips swallowing his knot.

Their orgasms collided loudly, Nick feeling his whole body tense as Judy started moaning loudly, her whole body starting to twitch furiously as the warmness of Nick's finger still lingered inside her butt, her orgasm washing over her hard as she felt so loved from the feeling of Nick filling her.

Nick just breathed so damn fast, feeling like he was going to black out as he started to shoot his thick seed inside her like an erupting volcano. The euphoric smile came to her face as she had longed for this moment, her loved fox filling her with his thick seed, feeling her whole lower body burn... Her waters trying to get out of her with from huge pressure, but Nick's huge knot blocking the possibility. Nick was filling her up good right now, and all she could do was whisper "I love you..." Before she felt her whole body and every single muscle relax, her mind going to somewhere away as the calming music on the background did its job.

She drifted to the feather islands, falling asleep as the soothing feeling of being filled by Nick's hard and throbbing member did its job inside her soft and heavenly thighs.

Nick could hear through his ears ringing, Judy's quiet whisper, "I love you..." linger in his mind as he panted while watching the ceiling with half lidded eyes, enjoying this addicting feeling of losing himself into the moment, his body filled with ecstasy as he shared once again another incredible orgasm with his loved bunny. Nick kept panting for a good while and just tried to collect his mind, as he felt Judy's soft folds squeeze around his throbbing member because of her orgasm, her leg still twitching. Her body was literally milking his cock right now, trying to take every drop he had to offer. Nick finally felt himself to realize that they were on the shower, the sound of warm and flowing water made him get sleepy. He looked down to the situation and saw as they were tied still. He gave a little chuckle and spoke, "Judith, you okay?" Nick asked as he soothingly rubbed the cheek of her butt with his paw.

"Caarrrooots, are you-"

"Zzzzzzzzz..."

Nick went quiet for a while as she realized it. She had fallen asleep... Awww...

The fox felt a loving smile come to his muzzle as he sighed and rubbed her back soothingly.

He would just have to wait until he would stop cumming and then he would have to wash her.

After that he would dry her up, give goodnight kiss and tuck her in, easing her after another hard day of work. She looked so damn relaxed and calm right now, that loving smile lingering on her face as she was snoozing and giving small cute sounds.

Wilde... You gave her quite an evening... We both really needed this... And looking at her now... I can't feel more happy.

"Well Judith... Someone is going to have very relaxed muscles in the morning, Nick chuckled, slowly scooting over and under the shower, pulling her back against his chest as she was in a deep sleep.

"Now... Let's wash this bunny up... Won't we?" Nick asked with warm whisper.

All he got as an answer was a small and cute voice from Judy as she as dreaming about something pleasant.

"I love you," Nick said and gave a long kiss on her cheek as he started to wash her under the shower.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE THAT events of this side story are NOT tied to the main story "Two against the world" Marcus and Steve or mob situation does not live in this alternative version of Zootopia, even if Oliver, Hailie, Mike and other do. This is just all fun, more "light" version of Zootopia. None of the things that happen in this story are tied to "Two against the world," and do not affect it's future or events. That being said, let's continue from where we left.

Episode 2 "New understanding"

The doe was preparing to come out of the dark bedroom, feeling like her legs could barely be able to carry her. She felt so relaxed and good all over after Nick's yesterday's massage session.

She was putting on her panties only as she slowly opened the door, without bothering to put a shirt on herself. She had not found Nick next to her this morning, so she didn't take time to lay all alone on the bed, hearing the fox hum in the kitchen as he was cooking something. Now the doe embraced the living room of Nick's apartment, seeing her loved fox straight away in his boxers only, making the fried carrots and toast fall out from the pan with a spatula and on her plate. Nick noticed as the bunny approached slowly, giving him a loving smile and earning one back as their eyes met.

"Morning... Topless beauty." Nick winked, looking a bit surprised that she had came into room with her panties only. But he had no intention of complaining at all. He just tried to contain the pressure in his pants as he was going back to work his own food on the stove.

"Morning, Slick... Is it okay that I don't wear a shirt?" Judy asked, knowing damn well the answer. She sat on the stool and started to spread butter on the toast and took some orange juice on her glass.

"Carrots, when you come out of the bedroom like that, only thing that goes in my mind is to call the academy that my bunny is in need of love, she is not coming today... Well, I mean she IS COMING but-"

"Wow!" Judy laughed and shook her head as the fox snickered over at the stove, flipping fish and fried bugs in the air.

There was a moment of silence between them and Nick continued, "How long is your workday today?" Nick questioned with a smile, focusing on the food in the pan.

"It's actually quite short today. Four hours only... What about your leg? Are you going to have to get it checked out in the hospital today?" Judy asked as she munched on her toast.

"Yeah, I do have to take a tour there today. Then I have some errands to run while I am in the city. Should be back in here about hour or two after you come from work. Well, run is the wrong word. More like go turtle speed with these crutches... "

"Couldn't Finnick give you a lift around? Or Roy? I haven't seen him for weeks but I heard he won the court case about the car theft. He was found not guilty," Judy said.

"Yeah, he wasn't. Besides, he asked me to get him a good lawyer and I did. Hailie's sister is the one that was defending Roy. He is out of trouble now," Nick told her.

"Now that you are a cop, hanging around with an ex-criminal is just odd," Judy muttered. Nick snickered and turned around to walk over at the table, making the fish and bugs fall on the plate.

"Judy... I am an ex-criminal too. Roy is one of my best friends and really a nice guy. Just like Oliver, Mike, and the others are to me. We trust each other. I know that you dislike him, but he likes you," Nick assured.

"Yes, I know. He is looking at my butt all the time," Judy said, rolling her eyes.

"I do too. Hard not to look at something so enchanting..." Nick snickered and gave a wink.

Judy giggled and spoke, "What is it with males and their obsession with butts?"

"Well, after what I did to your butt last night, I'd say that you got your answer," Nick said with a wicked smile. Judy blushed a bit and her eyes widened as she looked away and rubbed her shoulder a bit.

Nick started to eat his fish stake with a fork and kept looking at her with a frisky gaze. The doe could not stop giggling under those eyes. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Come ooon, don't say that you didn't like it..." Nick teased.

"... It was... Okay, I guess."

"Something you would like to try again?" Nick asked with a bit more hopeful look than intended. Judy was quiet for a while as she blushed, remembering damn well how intriguing the new feeling was.

"Maybe... I never knew that it was a... You know... A thing."

"You would be surprised, my Carrots. It's always been a thing. And knowing that you are okay with it is really good to hear. We have lot of new things to try out on the bedroom side of things," Nick said with devilish smirk and took a bite of his bread.

"I guess," Judy said quietly with shy smile and blush. She then continued the original conversation, "But I just wish Roy would have better manners. He is very umm..."

"Straight spoken, cursing, arrogant? Yeah, he is like a big Finnick. Exactly the reason why we get along so much," Nick stated with a smile.

"Yeah... Your friends are quite something alright..." Judy said with grin and took a fried carrot with her fork.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nick asked with a grin. Judy was quiet for a while as Nick was giving her an asking look with a grin.

"Oliver is a lovable softie, just like you. Mike and Ben are goofy perverts. Finnick is always on bad behavior, and Roy is a jerk."

"HEY!" Nick laughed and almost chocked on his toast.

"Just stating the facts. But Rasheed and Luke are very nice guys. I wish we would see them more often, though. Chief Bogo is still working them on the peace keep operation at Bunnyburrow because of the carrot fest fight. Glad that mom and dad let them live at the farm, though. They have been there for weeks now."

"Wowowo, what about your friends then?" Nick questioned with a grin.

"Hailie is wonderful and like a sister to me, and she adores you. I think she always has had a crush on you too. Don't blame her. Fru is really kind and adores you, too. And Ben's new lynx girlfriend Amy... I really like her. She is wild and funny. Even though you haven't met her, yet. Lily Fangmeyer treats you like a little brother and you know her very well. So... Anything to argue back?"

"Fine. You win," Nick said in defeat and smiled.

"Thought so," Judy said with a smug smile.

"But are you saying that you don't like my friends?" Nick asked in sudden doubt.

"No! I love your friends... Even if they are quite rascals. But Roy just sometimes gets on my nerves," Judy admitted with a smile.

"Yeah, I have seen it. But I think you like him just a little bit. He is quite handsome and buff after all. And an ex-criminal like me. Three of your weakness," Nick teased and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ugh, how dare you!" Judy giggled and wanted to throw something at Nick, but she knew that Nick knew her liking of bad boys, as much as she tried to deny it. Nick being a criminal rascal had been kinda hot in her opinion, even as cliche as it sounded. But her being a cop on top was the funniest part.

"No throwing food now," Nick told scoldingly and wiggling his finger in front of her.

"Whatever..." Judy smiled in defeat and started to eat.

They both were now just enjoying the silence as they ate calmly, having their time before Judy would have to go for work. Nick just kept looking at her time to time calmly, gazing at her beautiful breasts time to time.

Judy caught this and gave a small smile as she let him just look without saying a word and eating her food.

The morning was very smooth so far and the tune of it very calm. The bedroom window was open and some of the noises of life came into the apartment, distant music mixed with mammals laughing and strolling on the streets on a hot day. Everything was going well so far... But Nick knew that something needed to be brought up. Judy had only one hour till work and Nick had something that he wanted to question about last night.

Nick was still quiet as he gazed his girlfriend after finishing his meal, his arm resting on his cheek and his elbow on the table. Judy just gave a puzzled smile when Nick suddenly spoke, still not taking his smile away. "Carrots."

"Yeah?" Judy asked with a smile and raised an eyebrow as she didn't stop eating. Nick then exhaled and continued.

"Do you have something you would like to tell me? Just asking," Nick added with a soothing voice, not trying to sound weird.

"What do you mean?" Judy guestioned after a small chuckle, not understanding what he meant.

"The thing you said in the shower."

"Oh... What did I say?"

"The moment when I told that it must be hard to... You know... Now that we have sex all the time and both not being able to keep our paws away from each other... Spring here and everything on top... And I told that it must be hard in the academy, being so long without fun touching and games now that we haven't really had time for it... And then you told me that it's okay... Fluff, I have known you for a long time now. I would even go as bragging that I know your heart. And I pay attention to things. The moment I said that, your mood changed quite a lot for a moment. Your ears drooped too. I know that I must have been right about things I said, but there was something odd in your voice and I saw that it hit you hard... So I just... Do you want to tell me that it was just my imagination? Because if you do, I believe you. You do not lie about things. And because of you, I have tried to do the same for a long time now about my feelings... But... I just wanted to clear this out and ask if you have anything on your chest?"

Judy dropped her toast and felt her eyes widen. Her strong reaction like that already made Nick know that he had hit the jackpot. So something was there.

Judy was just quiet and looked a bit startled as Nick looked at her straight into her soul with those emerald pools. She felt suddenly really uncomfortable, and she knew she could not lie to him. Not after making it so clear. But... This is nuts. He is going to hate me if I do this!... He just... I don't want to tell it to him... How do I tell my own boyfriend that I want sex with other males? I would not need to if he was around all the time... But he is not. But how do I tell him something like that without making him mad? How could anyone tell something like this to their boyfriend?"

"I..." Judy could only let out, rubbing her shoulder as she tried to look away from Nick's intense gaze but couldn't. She felt really bad right now. Like a total slut actually. Her greatest fear would be hearing those words in rage from Nick, him kicking her even out of his place and telling her how... She didn't even want to think what could happen! But what would she say!? He is waiting for answer.

Nick suddenly placed his paw on the table, making the doe flinch and look a bit spooked and then Nick suddenly opened his paw, asking hers to tie it with his.

"Judy.. You know that you can tell me ANYTHING," Nick assured with a warm voice.

Judy slowly reached for his paw and got an affectionate squeeze the moment she laid her paw in his. She felt like her heartbeat was hitting records now. She still did not know how to make the words come out.

Nick just looked at her with a smile, rubbing her soft paw and wondering what was going on in her mind right now. But one thing was sure. She was really nervous about it. Nervous was rarely good.

"Nick I don't... I don't know what to..." Judy struggled with her words, her voice wavering.

"Judith... Just tell me. I can take it."

"I don't want to," Judy suddenly said, feeling the waterworks come as soon as those eyes looked at her like that, knowing they would be traumatized after a while.

"Why not?" Nick asked with a warm voice, not sounding angry at all. Nick could feel her paw get really sweaty right now. Whatever this was, it was big for her.

"Because... Because I don't... Want you to hate me.." Judy suddenly said, her voice getting readily on the edge of crying now. Her emotional bunny mode was getting its time now.

And Nick just wanted her to trust him. Their relationship was built on trust and their incredible love for each other. But this made Nick really concerned.

"Hey... I could never hate you. Never. Take that silly thought out of your mind. Okay? After everything we have been trough, I doubt whatever it is that you are holding, will affect it," Nick assured soothingly.

"This.. This one will! I don't want to say it because you will not look me the same way!" Judy claimed, feeling the tears now come as she looked away from Nick. Now Nick was really concerned. He gave her another affectionate squeeze and wanted to go hug her but she continued. "I... It's not normal to feel like... Like this! ... I can't help it!..." Judy suddenly yelled, trying to fight tears.

"Judy... Let it out. Just let it out. IF IT IS BAD, we will talk about it like adult mammals!" Nick assured, not wanting her to backpedal.

"You will hate me!" Judy cried.

"JUDITH! I WILL NOT EVER HATE YOU!" Nick suddenly yelled, coming over to her. Judy almost jumped as the fox kneeled next to her and took her paws in his. She still cried and that gentle look didn't help.

"I..." Judy sobbed, not wanting to look at him in the eyes as she would tell it.

"Judy, I love you! Just tell me because I am getting really worried for you her-"

"I WANT SEX WITH DIFFERENT MALES!" Judy suddenly let out, starting to cry like crazy as the words finally came out.

Nick's eyes widened but he didn't take his paw away from hers. He just watched as the bunny sobbed for a while, processing what he had just heard. He swallowed and then spoke soothingly, "Judy, my bunny... I am not really sure if you are trying to say what I think you mean or many other things or-"

"I CAN'T DO A-ANYTHING ABOUT IT! I... I j-just want sex with males all the time! And m-my stupid body won't stop this feeling, r-reminding me about it all the time!"

Nick finally started to get what was going on here after hearing that. He spoke," J-Judy are you s-saying that-"

Jud cut him off in the middle. And now she was giving her heart out, finally saying everything.

"I want sex with y-your friends! Not with m-mammals that I don't know but I- I can't control it! I want O-Oliver anytime h-he is around me! What kind of girlfriend wants t-to have sex with her boyfriend's best friends!?  
I want him to treat me like you do! And I hate myself for it! I am t-trying but I can't! Even R-Roy makes me feel it! Mike does! E-every male that is around me that we both are in good ties with, turns me on! What is wrong with me!? AND I KNOW YOU WILL HATE ME FOR THIS! I can't... I just have these urges and these cravings all the time and I f-feel like when I can't let them out, I explode and feel so bad the whole day and tired! I am a freak!"

Judy could not speak anymore. Her words turned into a flow of tears as she cried so heavily, now taking her paws away from his by force. She could not look at him. She was scared of his reaction beyond measure. The yelling would come any moment now. He would tell her coldly to get out and not talk to him again. Tell her that she is sick.

But there was silence. Nothing. And it scared Judy even more, because she didn't want to look. She just cried and feared anything right now. This morning had turned into her worst one, and right now, her huge fear was coming. She was about to lose her boyfriend. The panic was pouring inside her right now. The moment Nick would call her with names, nothing would be the sa-

"WHooooof! Damn, Judy!"

Judy had heard that only distantly through her tears and ringing ears because of her state. But she was now peeking trough her paws and looking at the fox who was breathing very fast.

Nick finally exhaled like he had been under water just now for a long time. He waved at her as he fell on the floor with his back, making Judy look at her in confusion as she still cried.

"Sheesh, Judy! You... You really scared me there for a moment! Don't do that ever again! My God! I thought I was going to die just now!"

Judy felt like she was now hearing something that made her mind get even more puzzled. Nick kept breathing as he raised back up, shaking his head as he looked so reliefed.

"Wh.. Wha.. What are you-" Judy sobbed, confusion making her tears stop flowing as Nick continued.

"That was so... Sheesh... Judy, the way you came out with that made me think that you had accidentally killed someone! Or burned down a house or maybe gotten fired, even as crazy and impossible as it sounds. You really gave me quite a scare! I thought so many bad things that I was going to have heart attack! Thank the heavens for what you just revealed instead! Sheesh..." Nick breathed and rubbed his eyes.

Judy sobbed still but she had definitely listened now. And it drove her confusion even higher. Nick sounded far from mad or angry. This was not the reaction she was expecting right now.

"Ni.. Nick.. Are you... I don't get what you are... I.." She really did not know what was going on in his head right now. Nick suddenly chuckled and shook his head as he sighed and began.

"Judy... I am just going to pretend that I didn't hear you seriously think that I was going to hate you for being a female that likes sex now. Just... Let me calm my heart rate down here... I thought we were off to bury a body in the woods or something," Nick chuckled, wiping the sweat off his forehead as he was calming down.

Judy was not crying anymore but still kept sniffing as she tried to understand what was going on with Nick. The doe then slowly began, her voice full of fear, "You... Nick, how could you not hate me after what I just told... Are you making fun of me..."

"NO! My God, Carrots, you... How on earth would I be mad for you for something I have caused. Judy, first of all... We have sex all the time. That you know. When females like you, and bunny on top of that, has not had sex for so many years, ignoring her needs and everything... And don't take it wrong, I don't judge you or make fun of you about it. Hell no! But we have now had sex for month in a row, and ever since spring started, we have mated like... What? Four times a day? And I start the day by sometimes going down on you the moment we wake up, because you know I need my favorite meal from the morning. So... I caused this. You are now starting to have all those years of hormones that you have held inside you all this time, coming to life. And you have sex with me all the time. And you are a bunny. And now is spring, the time of the year when females are most easy and horny anyway. All of those things mixed is quite chaotic... So of course you want sex with canines like me all the time. It's perfectly understandable that you do."

Judy was speechless, not knowing what to say right now. She had listened every word. But the lingering fear still didn't want to leave for some reason.

"But... Nick aren't you... Mad at me about it? Aren't you angry about any of this?" she questioned, still sniffing as she was finally looking at him now. The fox was just smiling that charming smile of his and chuckled.

"No."

"But..."

"But what, Carrots?"

"I..." Judy didn't even know what to say to him anymore. Nick's reaction was very confusing to handle. She didn't understand what he was thinking right now.

"Judith, there is nothing wrong in you. It's okay to have these feelings. I am not offended by them. Unless, well... You think that because I umm... Lack something you want.. Or sex with me is getting boring.. Because if it is-"

"NO! It's not that! Nick, you are incredible in bed! And you are not lacking anything!" Judy suddenly shouted in panic, making Nick's eyes widen.

"Well damn, that is very nice to hear," Nick chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows, looked very relieved again.

"Why would you even think that I would think like that after all the nights we've had?" Judy asked with a puzzled smile.

"Well like said, I lack length compared to many canines like myse-"

"Nick. You are huge! What are you even talking about? When I... Have these urges that just come... I don't think if someone could offer something bigger than you because you would lack it. Sweet cheese and crackers, no! I just... I just want to.."

"Just someone at all to help you with the urge? Am I right?" Nick asked with his wicked grin.

"... I... I guess..." Judy muttered, feeling guilty again as she tried to look away. Nick could hear the embarrassment come from her voice again.

"Hey! Eyes here, beautiful bunny," Nick chuckled with a warm voice, taking his paw to her cheek.

"I feel so bad about feeling it... I feel like a.. The bad word. The S one... It j-"

"You mean that you feel like a slut," Nick added carefully, rubbing her cheek.

Judy's eyes opened from that word, trying to scold him for using it but looking sad again. That is exactly how she felt.

"Judy... Did you think that I was going to yell at you or call you with that word after hearing your confession?" Nick asked calmly.

"..." Judy didn't answer as she gave just a small nod while taking her eyes away from his. Nick didn't say anything but gave a sympathetic look at his doe and now only started to understand what fear she had and how big it was.

"Judy, you are not one. Not even near. I could never call you one. Besides, that word is so harming and mean in so many ways that it should be very carefully used," Nick added, giving her a soothing rubbing with his paw.

"I just... I feel so wrong for having these urges..."

"Judy, you felt wrong for having them a bit in our first time too," Nick added with smile, remembering the incredible night of him taking her virginity.

"This is different.." Judy added with a sad tone.

"True enough. But I won't judge you for them. You really think that you are only one among your friends to have these feelings daily? Because that would be ridiculous. They do. It's spring. Hormones running wild. Light clothing on every mammal. Every mammals scent more powerful... Your fuzzy beauty's wanting to try who can take you to heaven... And good looking males like me everywhere, more than eager to help out with sex hungry females? I wish I could be a female. Or not. I don't think I would make a very pretty one," Nick laughed.

For the first time after this conversation began, Judy giggled. She started to laugh loudly and holding her stomach as Nick's grinning face was making her lose her cool.

"There we go, bring that lovely smile!" Nick laughed.

The doe did laugh for a while as she ruffled Nick's ears for his silliness.

"I guess... I guess there is some truth to that, since you say it like that..." Judy giggled, feeling so much better already. Nick was so damn good with her.

"But Carrots... I didn't really offer solution to what you felt here," Nick suddenly added with a grin, like he had waited for this for a while now.

Judy looked a bit confused now, raising an eyebrow to this. She then felt like she understood where Nick was getting at.

"You mean... You want me to umm... Get a toy... Or something. That could work but-"

"No. That is not where I am getting at," Nick chuckled, really enjoying this.

"I... But what do you mean then?" Judy asked with confused look.

"Judith," Nick suddenly added with that voice that made her fur shiver warmly. The fox leaned in to her, giving a long kiss on her cheek. Judy took it but didn't say anything as the fox leaned next to her ear and started talking.

"I want you to do it the way you wanted. You have my permission," Nick told with a warm voice. He then leaned out.

Judy looked even more confused.

"Nick, I don't understand what you m-"

Then she went quiet as she observed that look the fox had. He just smiled and Judy was about to speak, her eyes going wide,

"Nicholas... You are not suggesting what I think you are sug-"

"Why not?" Nick asked innocently with puzzled chuckle, looking at her playfully. He clearly enjoyed the face she was making now.

"Bu... But I... It's not-"

"Listen to me, my bunny. All I ever wanted was you to be happy. And knowing that you are not having these urges because of something I lack... I don't see any problem here. I could try to, but I really don't. I love you. You love me. No one can ever break what we have, the things we have been through. I want to live rest of my life with you. Sex is just an amazing bonus. If you want to scratch that itch of yours... Then do it. I don't see any reason to be concerned that you would like to enjoy sex with Oliver, Roy or whoever it is you want to help easing this urge with. And I REALLY DOUBT that my best friends would refuse an offer of having sex with you, when you request it from them. So let me lay it all to you this way. You just do you. Release that bunny of yours and have fun, like you are supposed to. Life is too short. You have to enjoy it. Something you have made me enjoy hell of a lot more ever since you came to my life, Fluff. So if you want to have sex with Oliver, do it. If you want to have sex with Roy, go ahead. Hell, if you want to have sex with Coonway, Fring, Finnick, or Mike and his boyfriend... Then do it. I want you to be happy. Not stressed. And we both know that sex is one hell of a stress relief. Who am I to judge after I introduced it to you?" Nick told her with a warm smile and honest tone.

Judy felt her mouth open a bit from what she just heard. He had to be joking. This was a hustle. It had to be.

"Nick, that is not funny," Judy added with a serious tone.

The fox sighed and shook his head as he spoke, "Judy.. Look at me. Do I look like I'm joking here? I want to spend rest of my life with you, if you so allow... I will never love anyone else. But sex? That is just one of the best things this life has to offer. And Judy... I would be a hypocrite if I would say that I didn't want it all the time too. When you are not around, It get's awkward to think about you. Because I am getting a boner in work. Or public. Or-"

"Wait... Are you saying that you have felt same things as I have?" Judy asked quietly.

"If I said I did not, it would be a lie. I am a male after all. I do not have feelings for others like I do for you. But urges... Male can't do anything about those," Nick admitted.

"Who... You know that I have wanted to have it... Oliver... And maybe Roy... But... Who.. Who have you had these same urges f-"

"Hailie," Nick confessed.

Judy went quiet. But somehow... She didn't know why... But that didn't really surprise her that much for some reason. Almost all of the males in their department wanted Hailie in a more... Frisky and primal way.

"But even if I have these urges, like you said... It's just something you control even as crazy as it drives you. But we are not talking about me here. We can, but right now I just want you to understand this: You can have sex with anyone YOU TRUST. Hell, I want you to. Sex is awesome. If I am not around, then ask Oliver to help you out. You have almost one week of the academy still left. I can imagine you coming home from work way more relaxed if my good wolf has given you the needed pleasure at some point," Nick grinned.

Judy was feeling overwhelmed by this. Nick literally gave her a green card to have sex with Oliver. She felt her mind spinning right now.

"You... Are you sure about this?" Judy asked with a wavering voice.

"Yeap. One hundred percent. Just make sure that the male you have it with is someone I know. Okay that sounded dumb, I doubt you want to have it with anyone either of us don't know. Dumb me.  
But anyway. Do it. I won't mind," Nick added with wink.

"Nicholas, this better not be a hustle. You can't joke about something like this," Judy added but her tail was wiggling. She was about to attack him right now, wanting the final clarification to have an open relationship.

Suddenly Nick chuckled and leaned down to kiss her neck. Judy felt shivers as Nick gave a little nibble to her fur, whispering to her as he leaned out to look at her eyes with naughty look.

"Whiskers... The idea of you being mated by someone else... It turns me on to be honest... You should know how I am by now... I am one wicked fox. I know you love it. I guess you just never really understood HOW WICKED I can truly be when I want to... And idea of about you being with some good friend of mine like Oliver... Knowing that he will treat you well and with respect... Who am I to say no for you wanting to have some fun?" Nick asked, giving a small kiss on her cheek again and brushing her ears.

Judy felt her tail go out of control at this point. He was not kidding around. It was heard from his voice and the way he was acting. The bunny didn't say anything as the blush hit her and her ears ran hot.

Nick just gave her the comforting smile as Judy started to whisper,

"I do not deserve you..."

"Hey! That is my line!" Nick chuckled.

Judy had enough.

She hopped off from the stool and attacked the fox with furious kiss, making him fall on his back against the floor in surprise, his eyes widening. Once again in her life, this fox drove her crazy. Now she didn't have to hold the feeling anymore. Nick was actually okay with her having sex with someone else. She knew that in her heart... They could make this work. They really could. But it would have to work both ways. It was only fair. Otherwise, she would be very selfish. But she had to admit that she was way more cynical about it than Nick. She was a bit of a jealous type. She had to say it.

The doe separated their romantic and wild kiss that the fox was answering. Nick was holding his paw behind her head, pushing her against him so he could get the kiss more heated. But Judy separated it by force, laying her forehead against his as she panted air.

"Everything alright, Carrots? Why did you stop?" Nick asked with a chuckle, getting into the mood.

"You can... It's only fair... You can... Do the same..." Judy forced out, feeling a bit bad.

Nick then chuckled, "Oooh, so I can have sex with any male I want too?" Nick laughed.

Judy could not hold a straight face and laughed from the idea of Nick doing it with a male, too. She shook her head and continued.

"No, silly... I meant... With other... You know.." Judy drifted off.

"Judy. We can talk about me later. I know it is way more harder for you to control the urges. If you really are okay with me doing it with someone else, too... We can talk about it... But I am not in a rush to have sex with other females right today," Nick said warmly.

"And you think I am going to have sex with Oliver in the academy today because you just told it's okay?" Judy questioned with grin.

"The thought crossed my mind," Nick said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"How dare you!" Judy snorted, giggling as she gave him a playful punch on his chest.

"Come oooon, don't tell me that the idea would not be intriguing?"

"What, you want me to have sex with Oliver today at lunch break at some cleaners closet or some other hiding area?" Judy giggled.

"You can, Carrots. I told you already. I can call Oliver right now and tell him, if you want," Nick added with a sudden serious tone, still smiling.

Judy was quiet for a while and blushed. She thought for a moment. Maybe it was too much to try it the first chance she got. But the idea was very intriguing.

"Don't... Don't you think that Oliver would think it as a little awkward? You know he has crush on Hailie..." Judy added with a blush.

"First of all, they are just friends that like each other. And about Oliver thinking it's awkward? Fluff, I know Oliver. He does not have a lot of sex. He really doesn't. So I can imagine him being quite pent up. And then someone like you, who he already likes sex quite a lot, asking for a mating in the bathroom... I think that he would ask you to wake him from a dream.

Do you want me to call him?" Nick asked again.

"I... No. Not today. Maybe... Maybe tomorrow or.. Some other day. I can hold the urge if I really want."

"You don't have to, Judy."

"I can prove to you that I can survive this day. Even if you are okay with this," Judy added with a grin.

"Mmmmm, here I thought that you wanted to be finally free from that itch and go full horny bunny mode. I am disappointed," Nick snickered.

Judy laughed and then spoke, "Nick... Why does this sound like you WANT me to have sex with your friends?!" Judy asked in confusion as she laughed.

"I think it's hot. It really is. And this way, you won't be stressed so much. And you know that I care for our friends. They are a big part of our life. It does not hurt to share my girlfriend with them, as long as they give you good time and treat you right," Nick told her genuinely.

"Just don't fall in love with them. Then we have a problem," Nick added with grin.

Judy went quiet and placed her paws on his both cheeks as she leaned in, closing her eyes and kissing him softly. Nick closed his eyes and answered it as Judy kept it going for a good minute. After the minute was done, she leaned out, both of them hazily opening their eyes after that romantic kiss.

"I don't think that it's going to happen. No one is like you," Judy added with a loving voice.

"I know. I am perfect," Nick said with a grin.

Judy snorted and started to giggle loudly again as she hugged her fox and shook her head.

"Do... Do I ask.. Them to wear, umm..."

"A condom? Hell no. You know that the chance of them getting you pregnant is close to astronomical. You can do anything you want with them. But I do have one request though..." Nick added with a wicked grin.

"What is that, handsome?" Judy asked.

"If I invite the mammal you want to have it with over sometime... I want to watch..."

Judy felt a furious blush hit her as she thought about Roy mating her while Nick would watch from the side.

"Or... Maybe I could even join... I have had a threesome only once in my life.. But idea of sharing you with someone else... I would want to hear your voice then... To feel some other male leak out of you as my turn would come..." Nick added with perverse grin.

Now Judy was really blushing... But the worst part was... She was intrigued by the idea. As crazy as it sounded. No one had ever been inside her but Nick. But now she would be open to so many more sexual experiences. The idea of two males sharing her body gently drove the devilish tingle home. Oh no. The urge came back. And it was coming right now. She was going to thank this fox for being so incredible right here and now.

It took only two seconds for Nick to recognize the look Judy had in her eyes right now. Her tail wiggled and she moved her paw down, meeting the edge of her panties. Nick felt his heart drum and eyes go low and meet with the movement down where Judy's paws was. He then whispered, "Judy... You have only fifteen minutes to go to work..." Nick reminded hazily as he watched the clock on the wall.

"We... We have to be fast then..."

"Carrots... You are going to be late," Nick huffed as his paws ran along her curves and his eyes watching her bare breasts hungrily.

"Nicholas, I want you inside me," Judy said with a horny voice, pulling her panties down. The moment Nick heard what she said and the tone, looking down and seeing her heavenly calling wet lips...

He had to give thebunny what she wanted.

"God damn, Judy..." Nick exhaled.

"Nick, f-fast!" she yelped as Nick quickly laid her down on her back against the mat.

The fox positioned himself closer to her, getting on his knees. Judy was breathing fast and wiggling her tail as Nick hungrily licked his lips and spread her legs with his paws gently.

Nick pulled down his black boxers and Judy felt her body get shivers as Nick's already rock hard member gave a bounce of freedom. Judy could see his morning wood begging for her body. But as always, Nick had to be gentle mammal and warm her up first. He never wanted to give her pain by just ramming into her. Judy bit her finger with a blush as her body begged for his cock faster.

Nick gave a long lick to his fingers, adding saliva as lube. He knew that the clock was ticking and she was going to be late if he didn't hurry up. Judy whimpered, her eyes begging for Nick to hurry.

The fox quickly placed his paw to her pink lips, starting to do gentle rubbing with circle motion.

"Haaaanh..." Judy gave a moan and giving small body twitch, feeling herself starting to enjoy Nick warming up her sensitive body for quick mating. Time was running.

The wet and arousing sound came as Nick slowly slid two of his fingers inside her tight folds, making the bunny now give rapid whimpers and wide smile coming to her.

"AH.. Ah... AHh.." Judy gave small moans rapidly, Nick starting to finger her gently and huffing from getting turned on furiously. Looking at the bunny with her legs spread, taking his fingers inside her and getting wet. Nick fondling her breasts gently and looking at the doe with burning lust as her half lidded eyes begged for him to just come inside her.

Nick could not hold anymore. He would have to rush it.

Judy felt as Nick's fingers left her flesh, the bunny still breathing rapidly as she stopped moaning.

"Mmhhh, Niiiick..." Judy begged.

"Shhh, I'm putting it in now," Nick calmed the horny bunny down, adjusting himself in position on his knees and taking both legs her on the either side of his waist.

Judy knew how he was about to fuck her, so she slowly locked her legs around him.

Nick took his paw around his rock hard length and let his tip run up and down between her slit, making Judy whimper and beg for him to mate her already.

Nick gave a final exhale and held his breath as he guided the tip to the right position. He didn't take breaks knowing that they had only ten minutes left.

He slowly started to push, getting it in with the first attempt. Judy felt her fur shiver and her voice waking up as Nick actually was going in quite fast.

"AHNFUCK!" Nick actually cursed, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes as he gave a quick thrust, reaching the beginning of his knot as he slid half of himself in. The fox huffed from euphoria, the doe being so damn tight and squeezing around his throbbing morning wood like a vice.

"AHHHhhhh!" Judy moaned from the feeling of the big fox member inside her.

The fox panted with his tongue out, looking at the clock on the wall. He then looked back at the bunny that barely had her eyes open and was biting her finger.

"Eight minutes, Fluff. We have to do this quick," Nick added.

That was the only warning the bunny got as Nick started to mate her, pushing his hips back and forth. His veins started to harden as the heavenly feeling began, the fox now starting to give small male moans.

"AHHH AHH AAAH AHHH! NI! NIIIIICK! AHHHN! AH!" The bunny moaned in euphoria, breathing so damn fast as the fox was fucking her small body gently and rubbing her tummy with his other paw.

"AMmmmmmmh! So... So beautiful.." Nick huffed as he was going to cum soon. This was the thing. Their first orgasms always came so fast. That is how incredible the sex was for both.

"Damn... My friends are going to be damn lucky when they get a moment like this with you. Look at you... You will drive them crazy..." Nick huffed with a teasing grin as he rocked his hips steadily.

"NIIIAHAHHNNMMMM!" Judy moaned, not able to form words and Nick damn well knew it.

"My naughty wet little bunny wonders how that wolf cock would feel inside her... How he would mate you... What he would like... Or maybe you want that rottweiler meat inside you... I know Roy would love it... Hell, Mike is with Jack but them both giving you some... That I would want to watch... I wonder if you could take two males at once..." Nick teased, driving the bunny crazy with his perverse talk.

"NIIICK!" Judy almost screamed, having a furious blush on her.

"Look at you get all bothered... So... Aaahhhnn, so damn tight and warm... I'm going to cum..."

"MhhhhhhMM!" Judy moaned loudly, giving Nick a signal that she was close too. Nick knew it the moment Judy's small tail wiggle furiously, giving small tickle against his furry sack.

"Fffff... Ju... Judy... I can't... You feel too good..." The fox huffed, adding a bit more speed and going deep.

"F-FILL ME, NICK!" The doe begged, smiling and panting from Nick's talented mating.

"Haah, we should have sex in the morning more often.. AAahhh.. I love the idea of you working the wholeUnnnfff... Day and being full of me..."

"Nick, I'm going to cum!" Judy finally warned with an euphoric smile on her face, feeling her urge getting it's satisfaction, the itch going away. But the fact that her body needed this at least three times a day was so frustrating.

"Let's cum together, my love..." Nick huffed, starting to feel his mind go hazy again and the warm and amazing pressure building in his crotch.

He only needed to give a couple of thrusts with his hips and he gritted his teeth. Judy felt her eyes close and feeling like she was in heaven once again, the orgasm exploding.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH JUDITH!" The fox let out as he slammed his knot inside her, her wet lips swallowing his plump and fleshy mass inside.

The doe screamed as that ticked her off, making her orgasm.

"NIIIIIIIICK!" She screamed in ecstasy, starting to twitch and her legs loosening from around Nick's waist. The fox gritted his teeth and saw stars as he started to shoot his thick seed inside her, marking the doe as his own.

Nick leaned forward and collapsed on top of the squirming and twitching doe, huffing against her chest and laying his cheek on her breast. Nick felt as her love waters started to flow and drip on the mat, his own thick seed mixing with her wetness inside her and falling out around their action. Nick just chuckled and gave small laughs as the doe giggled while breathing fast, twitching from the intense orgasm like always.

They both panted and staid like that, forgetting everything else and also the time... Which was not really a good thing in Judy's condition.

As the intense huffing had gone for a minute, their warm bodies having their romantic bond, Nick finally spoke.

"Well, I guess we got that over with faster than I thou-"

Then his eyes widened as he watched the clock. Oh no.

"What?" Judy asked softly with giggle. She then turned to look at what Nick was looking.

The clock. She then saw it, making her jaw drop.

"NICK! I HAVE ONE MINUTE!" She yelled in panic.

"I told that you are going to be late," Nick added with guilty grin and shrugged his shoulders.

"I have to get my uniform and-" She then realized it.

They were locked together by Nick's knot.

"Oh sweet cheese no!" Judy let out in despair.

"Wait, super fox got this!" Nick suddenly chuckled and grabbed her gently from behind her back. He then raised himself to stand, but fell down as the huge sting of pain was showing on his face. His ankle was still hurt and adding pressure to it definitely just hurt. The bunny noticed the look of pain on his face as the fox backed up to sit down on the kitchen stool slowly.

"Okay, no super fox. Sitting fox."

"Mmmmmm, I am going to be so late!" Judy yelled and pulled her ears as she groaned.

Nick then suddenly snickered, making the doe flinch.

"What?!" Judy wondered, thinking how was this situation funny at all. Nick then snickered and spoke, "I guess you got yourself into a... KNOTTY SITUA-"

"DON'T!


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE THAT events of this side story are NOT tied to the main story "Two against the world" Marcus and Steve or mob situation does not live in this alternative version of Zootopia, even if Oliver, Hailie, Mike and other do. This is just all fun, more "light" version of Zootopia. None of the things that happen in this story are tied to "Two against the world," and do not affect it's future or events. That being said, let's continue from where we left.

THIS WAS A REQUEST STORY BY A FAN AND IT IS NOW DONE. IT BEING ROYxJUDYxNICK ! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF IDEA, DON'T CONTINUE READING.

And everyone know that Two against the world's Volume 2 premiere is in works and will be out soon, probably during the weekend! My focus will be on the main story now for change! But feel free to give requests about this story, to maybe make them happen like this one did! ;) That's all everyone! Enjoy!

Episode 3

"The dog and the bunny"

Judy was walking up the stairs after short day at work, taking her time with the steps. It had not been as rough as the one day the before, but it was still taking the toll on her legs.

Now all she would have to do was to get home, flop on the couch and open maybe a bag of carrot chips. Maybe listen to Gazelles new album while she was on it. Make herself comfortable and wait for her loved fox. The day had been flowing much more better with the recruits, and Judy knew that it was because of her morning episode with Nick. They very rarely mated in the mornings. It was always the moment when both were too tired to do anything else but talk and share small kisses time to time, listening to morning radio and such. Talking about their future together.

The future that was now sounding more odd than ever. Judy was now free to have sex with anyone she wanted, just like Nick was. And she really had hope for this to work. Even as jealous as the idea of Nick having it with someone else aroused her. But she started to think the way it would work. Would he truly be okay with her spending a night over with someone else? Or the idea of Nick under the sheets, fooling around with some very lucky female? Now that she thought of it, it drove her to be a bit bothered in the afternoon as she started to really imagine it. She was possessive about her fox and the idea with him doing it with some other female made her really uncomfortable. But she had no right to say no. Nick was the one who understood, helped and loved her, even after she told him about not being able to handle her hormones and these annoying needs. Sometimes it was crazy to be a bunny. Like sheesh, now she started to understand more and more why her mother had so many siblings.

Ewwww...

But she must have been going through just the same emotions and waves of need like her. And she had held them inside herself for so many damn years. Now she was addicted to the feeling and if Nick would've been around her all the time like he WAS when he had not hurt his leg and been put on medical leave, she would had not needed this. It was not the urge to feel how other males were, Nick was amazing in bed. But when the urge came she just wanted something. ANYTHING. And masturbating was one way, but it usually drove her crazy even more from the need. And when there was no one to help her out with it, she would just start to bite her lip, thump her foot down repeatedly, pull her ears, want to squirm and breathe faster because her heart always started to race when the devilish tingle came.

She finally arrived to the end of the stairs in the second floor, sighing as she felt the damn urge start to make its way through her again as she thought of Nick. Sheesh Judy. Only four and half hours from the love making and she already wanted more. I really have to masturbate when I get home and wait for Nick. Just beg for him to come faster through that door. And it would take over an hour for him to be here.

How am I going to handle myself till then? Very poorly I guess. Could just watch some TV while I'm on it.

Now all I got to do is to relax and maybe take a nap to forget this urg-

Judy froze about five feet away from Nick's door as she saw that someone was waiting there, leaning against their door with his back.

Roy.

What on earth...

"Uhhmmm, Roy?"

The rottweiler turned to slowly look at the newcomer and looked a bit surprised to see her instead of someone else he was waiting for. But it didn't take soon for him to smirk widely and speak back.

"Well, hello there... Officer Hopps."

"What are you doing here?" Judy asked with some small annoyance from the tone Roy was taking right now.

"I, the one and only Roy Briggs, am waiting for Nicholas Wilde at his door," Roy answered with a smirk and winked.

"Aaaaand, if a certain someone would had just called Nicholas Wilde, he would know t-

"It's broken. The phone. Smashed. Burned to the mothafucking ground. Useless," Roy added.

"Do I even want you to elaborate on that?" Judy asked and rolled her eyes.

"Nah, long fucking story. But anyway, I am here for Nick," Roy chuckled.

"He's not here," Judy added with bored expression.

"I can see that," Roy agreed with a teasing smirk.

This dog sometimes...

"So, ummm... I really need to go in so could you..." Judy told, giving him a small nod and asking if he could move.

"When is Nick coming home?" Roy suddenly shot with his ever present grin.

"In an hour or more... You got something something important you want to talk to him about? I can tell it to him," Judy suggested, sighing.

"Mmmm, there is. I wanted to personally thank him for giving me that fine ass lawyer. Dodged prison because of that snow leopard. You should had seen her ass. God damn," Roy added with a frisky voice and wiggled his eyebrows.

Judy blushed a bit and shook her head after realizing that Roy really just said that.

"I did not need to hear that. I can relay the message to Nick about your... Gratitude."

"I did have something else too. I need his number so I can keep in touch. And he needs mine," Roy told her with a genuine tone.

The doe was quiet for a moment but she then had the solution.

"I can tell you his number and you can tell me yours. I am good with numbers. His number is zero, zero, two, f-"

"You really don't like me, do ya, Officer Hopps?" Roy asked suddenly with small smile.

Judy went quiet at that moment and felt her eyes widen from the sudden question. It came so randomly.

"Well... You are blocking my door after hard day at wo-"

"You have never liked me. Admit it," Roy challenged with a smile.

"I... Sweet cheese and crackers, Roy... Yeah I sometimes have hard time handling your... Attitude. But what does that have to do with anything?" Judy asked in confusion.

"Because clearly you want to get rid of me instead of letting me in and letting me wait for your boyfriend. It's kinda obvious," Roy chuckled.

"What? I... No. I wasn't trying to-"

"So it is okay for me to wait inside?" Roy then questioned, cutting her off.

"I... I guess it's okay," Judy then said in defeat. He had just played her well.

"That is fucking wonderful! Thank you so much for your hospitality, Officer!" Roy smirked in victory.

"You are welcome," Judy added with bored expression, rolling her eyes.

"Thank you kindly, Officer," Roy chuckled.

"Why are you calling me officer all the time?" Judy asked in annoyance.

"Because you are in the ZPD uniform right now," Roy smirked.

"You know what I mean. I have a first name, you know?" Judy added and rolled her eyes again.

"It was J something, right?" Roy teased.

"My name is Judith."

"Doesn't ring a bell," Roy smirked.

"And you wonder why I don't like you," Judy huffed.

"Daawwww. But I personally think you are just fucking lovely officer," Roy snickered.

"What kind of compliment is that?" Judy asked, her annoyance growing.

"A very good one by my standards."

"You have standards?" Judy shot back with a grin.

"Ouuu... That hit the spot. Nick is right. When you get all sassy you are reall-"

"Finish that sentence and I turn into an officer of law very quick," Judy warned.

Roy smiled even more widely after that, greatly enjoying this staring contest. He didn't continue his sentence but changed the subject.

"So... Am I free to come in or not?" Roy asked innocently with a smile.

"Uhhhh, no?" Judy added and shaked her head.

"Why noooot?" Roy teased.

"Because you are acting really rude."

"Me? I am just poor rottweiler in this cold world of Zootopia, born without love by anyone and ending up being an asshole to everyone because of it," Roy added in a theatrical tone.

"The cold world of Zootopia," Judy added with a bored expression.

"It is cold in Tundratown. That counts," Roy smirked.

"Can you just move away from the door so I can relax?" Judy finally sighed, knowing this talk would go on for a year.

"By all means, Officer," Roy said, taking a step away from the door.

Judy watched the rottweiler carefully as he smiled mischievously and held his paws behind his back.

"What?" Judy asked.

"What?" Roy asked back with a mischievous tone.

"I am not letting you in with me, Roy."

"Come ooon, don't be like that. I am really fun company once you get to know me." Roy assured with nod.

"Somehow I doubt that." Judy shook her head.

"Let me prove you wrong. Let's make a deal. If you feel like I act rudely once I am inside, you tell me to go and I go. Deal?" Roy suggested.

"Why do I have a feeling that I am going to regret that decision?" Judy said, looking at him suspiciously as she took her key out of her pocket.

"I guess you have only one way to find out. I'll act like a nice boy. Just like your loved fox." Roy assured with a smirk.

"I... Whatever. Just come in and behave. And do not call me officer anymore. My name is Judith."

"Can I call you Carrots like Nick? It fits you," Roy chuckled.

"Uhhh, no. That is his priveledge. Not yours," Judy smirked.

"Fair enough. Fluff then? I like that too."

"You will call me Judy and you will talk to me with respect when you do. Understood?" Judy told smugly.

"Fuck yes offi- I mean... Judy," Roy smirked.

"Good," Judy sighed, opening the door to the apartment. She slowly let the door go all the way in and stepped inside the familiar place. Only thing Judy could not see was that Roy was looking at her butt with lazy eyes the whole time. The moment she turned around, Roy took his gaze away quickly and had the smirk on again.

"Well? Come in," Judy told.

"Thanks. You guys really know how to decorate. I love that fucking couch," Roy added with a smile as he came into the apartment.

"Do you have to curse all the time?" Judy suddenly shot in frustration, tapping her foot on the floor.

"Damn...I can see why Nick is crazy about you. You are re-"

"Don't call me cute," Judy warned, knowing that it was coming.

"I was going to say charming but cute would fit too," Roy admitted, walking towards the couch.

As he was walking to it, Judy was watching after the dog, having a small blush on her from his words.

She then shook her head and sighed as she started to follow the dog to the couch.

...

FIVE MINUTES LATER

...

The bunny and the dog both were sitting on the sofa, the dog in the corner where the walls met and the bunny on the other end. They had quite the space between them and it amused Roy. She really didn't seem to be happy about his company. In part Roy understood, but part of him was sad. He really liked Judy. There was not many things to NOT like. She was sweet, delicate, intelligent and cute as hell. And also very fierce when she wanted to.

She was a cop after all. But right now the awkward silence had been going on for a while. And Judy was getting a bit bothered as they did not talk, because she started to feel a bit like a rude host. They could at least talk about something. The worst thing was that she was having that "urge" again and Nick would be home maybe in an hour. And right now she tried to not think about Nick and his touch because that would get her even more horny...

And having a handsome and self-confident rottweiler next to her was not helping at all. Judy was still in her grey ZPD jogging overalls, sweaty as hell. And thinking about taking a shower while HE was here, would be kinda weird.

So for now she was just sitting there, wondering what to say. But Roy began before her.

"So..."

"What?"

"How's things going with uuumm, Nick?" Roy asked out of interest.

"Umm... Good," Judy answered, feeling a bit odd that Roy had asked something like that.

"Nice to hear. Having known him about two months now, I never really have asked him about his relationship that much," Roy admitted.

"Well... We are doing really good," Judy said and looked at Roy now in the eyes, much for the dog's favor.

"Does he always scent mark you before he goes on about his bussiness?" Roy sudenly chuckled.

"I... What?" Judy asked with confusion.

"Ummm, well his scent is all over you right now. And mixed with umm... Many other very... Intriguing scents..." Roy drifted off, looking at her with lazy eyes as her nose twitched.

"Excuse me?!" Judy asked, her eyes wide as Roy's gaze was far from subtle. She could not contain her blush after that.

Roy laughed suddenly and gave a smack on his knee with his paw.

"Maybe it was a bit odd choice for words but it was a compliment. You smell really good," Roy added and gave a small wink.

Judy now blushed even more and was a bit wordless. The dog was just straight boldly flirting with her. Knowing how good Nick's relationship with this dog was, if the fox had been here now when he said that, he would had laughed along and agreed. But Nick was not here and the last thing Judy needed in her current state was flirting from someone who acted all alpha and was bold about it.

"I... I umm... Thanks... I guess..." Judy said with a nervous tone.

"You are very welcome, Officer Hopps," Roy snickered, seeing how that must have hit her, seeing her look so bothered now. Roy really started to see even right now why Nick was so attracted to her.

"I told you not to call m-"

"Judy. Right. Sorry for that. It slipped. Don't kick me out please?" Roy asked with an innocent smile. Judy was still looking a bit bothered and tried to hide her attraction for this male by gently scolding him.

"It did not JUST slip."

"It did."

"Liar."

"Good smelling and cute bunny," Roy shot with a grin.

"COME AGAIN?" Judy asked now in actual anger.

"Judy... Nick is talking to you like this all the time even when I'm around, why can't I?" Roy asked with a smirk.

Judy now felt her eyes widen as she shook her head in frustration, trying to act like Roy didn't just call her cute into her face.

"Uuuuuh, beacuse he is my BOYFRIEND?"

"Yeah... I can smell that," Roy snickered and wiggled his eyebrows.

Judy was getting so done with this. She hopped on the couch and started to tap her foot in frustration.

"You said that you would behave!" Judy scolded.

"Have I been rude just now?" Roy teased.

"Yes!" Judy shot.

"By telling that you smell good and that you are very attractive, you take that as rudeness?"

"I..." Judy went on lock down. He had called her attractive.

"Was that too much? Fuuuckk... I can really see why Nick likes you. You are so much fun," Roy snickered.

Now Judy blushed even more and felt her hormones roar right now.

"Stop doing that!" Judy told.

"Stop what?" Roy chuckled.

"FLIRTING WITH ME. Do you even know how uncomfortable that makes me? It's not normal for mammals to say things like that to their friend's girlfriend! I know that if Nick was here, he would not even mind because you two are so damn good friends, but he is not here now! Stop calling me cute, stop talking about my scent, stop acting like THIS. Or I will ask you to leave! Understood!?" Judy commanded, actually even convincing herself that she was offended by any of this, when it did not.

The way Roy had been talking and looking at her had made her want to throw herself on the dog and unzip his pants because of these stupid hormones, urges and hunger to feel someone's touch.

Roy actually looked a bit guilty now and a bit wide eyed from the sudden attitude. She really seemed a bit pissed. For him this had just been fun. Sometimes he forgot that his social skills were not so good.

"... I.. I'm sorry, Judy. I.. I apologize for my behavior. Sorry about saying those things," Roy said, now actually looking a bit sad and sounding like it.

Judy now felt her angry face going away as she gazed at the sad looking dog, his brown eyes asking for Judy to forgive him with genuine regret.

"I... " This sudden attitude change by Roy caught her so off guard right now.

"I can go. I'm sorry. Tell Nick that I came by," Roy sighed and started to raise himself from the couch. Judy saw as Roy stood up but then out of instinct she ran to him.

The dog suddenly felt as something soft grabbed his paw, giving a small pull. The dog looked a bit down and saw as the doe was holding his paw with both of her own, giving him a bit odd of a look.

The dog did not know what to say as Judy's gaze was so intense and he waited for her to say something.

"Don't go. Stay. It's okay. You don't have to go," Judy claimed with a quiet voice.

Roy did not know what to say for a moment as her soft paws felt so damn nice in his own. The dog cleared his throat as he was looking back at her with lazy eyes, for some reason feeling his heart beat faster.

"Okay then. If you are sure," Roy stated, starting to make his way back on the couch.

Judy gave small nod as Roy separated their paws, going back to the couch. Judy felt the tingling touch and Roy's intriguing male scent linger around the area.

The bunny slowly started to make her way back to the couch. But this time to Roy's surprise, she was a lot more closer. Almost a bit too close. They were now about five inches away from each other, making Roy's eyes widen from such a short distance.

Judy just sat there casually, taking a whole new attitude in the conversation now. Just try to be a good host. He promised not to be rude anymore. And for corn and butter's sake, don't look at that bulge in his jeans. Stop wiggling your tail. Stupid body.

...

MINUTE LATER

...

"So you got no place to go?" Judy asked after they had finally started a "civilized" conversation.

"I live in the motel about two blocks from here. Got rent paid for two months up front. It's not a huge room but it has all luxury that a dog can ask. Bathtub, shower, nice amount of closet space, over sized bed. I love over sized beds. Nothing beats comfy sleep. And they even serve breakfast in bed, if I order and leave tip. So it's quite damn good," Roy admitted with smile.

"Oh... Well that sounds nice."

"Damn fucking straight," Roy chuckled.

"Language," Judy scolded but smiled still.

"Sorry, Judy," Roy smirked.

"It's okay. Bad habits can be washed away if trained."

"Oh so you are here to be my teacher and I'm the student, huh," Roy smirked.

"No!" Judy giggled. The moment Roy could hear her giggle, he felt like his heart had stopped. She sounded like an angel.

"You could make a fine teacher. Instead of an apple I would bring a carrot."

"Har har!" Judy laughed. Now that she was so close, she was just too much for him to handle. She looked so damn cute now that he paid attention to her being so close. Her laugh and her eyes. Damn. Nick, you are so lucky.

"So umm... Had a rough day at work?" Roy suddenly asked out of interest, changing the subject.

"Oh... Not as hard as yesterday's," Judy thought , suddenly trying to hide her blush as the image of a shirtless Oliver running in the rain forest district alongside her was in her mind.

"It can be damn rough, I would imagine. Just training everyone. You must go to massage a therapist often."

"I don't... But Nick gave me a massage yesterday..." Judy added, now not able to hold her blush as the image of her loved fox and his shower session lingered in her mind.

Bad image to have. She was getting hornier all the time. She tried to fight but it was getting overbearing.

"Damn... Nice for him to do that. If Nick would be okay with it, I would give you massage anytime you wanted," Roy chuckled.

There became silence when they both suddenly realized what Roy had said and Judy looked at the dog with a now furious blush, Roy feeling his eyes widen as he realized that he had done it again.

"Sorry, Judy! God fucking dammit, I am so fucking-"

"ROY. It's okay. That was just a kind thing to say," Judy said with smile, knowing damn well that was clear flirting again. But she understood that Roy was just trying to be sweet to her.

The dog now looked a bit more relaxed and calmed down.

Then Judy got it. She hated herself right now. She wanted to hit herself from this idea right now. But the evil and devilish bunny inside her told her to do it. Why not. Just let him do that. Maybe it eases your mood till Nick gets here. Just suggest and see how he reacts.

"Roy..."

"Ye?" Roy asked with a smile.

"I um... My shoulders are still a bit stiff after this day's training..." She knew damn well they weren't. She continued, "Would you like to ummm... Well, since you said that you could give one... Would you like to give one for my shoulders?"

Roy now felt his eyes widen and feeling himself wonder if she was just joking around. He tried to cover that confused look with grin as he rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled.

"I uuuh, I guess I coul-"

"Great," Judy said happily with an innocent smile and started to move.

"Yeah, you just turn around and th-" Roy felt like his heart just stopped. Judy smiled as she crawled slowly to his lap. She made herself comfortable on his lap, straightening her back as she sat there, her butt pressed against Roy's crotch. The dog felt like himself panic, almost thinking about shoving her away because he was going to get a boner.

The intoxicating and delicate scent of the bunny mixed with Nick's aroma and... Something else... Something even more intoxicating was making it's way to his nostrils right now. And Roy had to fight the sweat on his forehead as his muscles tensed up from that. Judy still had her clothes on and right now she just gave a little wiggle of her tail as she watched the dog over her shoulder innocently, the rottweiler having one wide and awkward smile, his eyes full of nervousness. Judy knew that she was evil right now. The dog was not such a bold and tough guy anymore, huh? That confident bad boy attitude had gone somewhere else right now. Even though suddenly Roy spoke and tried to look calm as he cleared his throat.

"Sure. Relax yourself, please," Roy commended in a calm tone.

"Okay," Judy said, a bit surprised. Maybe he was not bothered after all and it was all her imagination.

Judy turned to look forward and closed her eyes as she waited for Roy's strong paws to touch her. She started to hum as both his paws started to give her a massage on her shoulders, even the hoodie was taking away the fur contact. Still it felt nice as he started to do it. Outside, the rottweiler looked calm as stone, but right now all he could think was: Don't get a boner. Don't get a boner. She smells amazing. What am I doing? I am giving her a massage. Nick would not like me being this intimate with her. What is she doing? Why did she suggest this? Are massages something that bunnies don't consider intimate? Don't get a boner. Her butt is so soft. Don't get a boner. Her tail wiggles against my stomach. She smells so good. I want to see her naked. Don't get a boner. I really should ask if Nick is okay with this, he is my best friend. I am an idiot. Why is she doing this. This is wrong. Don't get a boner. Her scent drives me mad. Is she in heat. No. Her hormones are just like every other female because of spring. Likely. Is Nick okay with this? I doubt it. Why is she doing this then, she should know better. If he comes through that door, I am in shit.

DON'T. GET. A. BONER.

...

FIVE MINUTES INTO THE MASSAGE

...

DON'T GET A FUCKING BONER!

The dog was sweating as now all he could smell was the scent of sweaty and hormone driven bunny, her giving him small and cute noises as Roy's thumbs hit the spots just right. She was getting really relaxed.

"So umm... Feeling good already?" Roy asked, but what he meant to ask was should they stop.

"MMmhhhmmm... More please," Judy said, humming casually as she was getting really relaxed. He was actually giving a very good back rub. Roy was sweating again but kept going, feeling like he was going to die.

But all Judy could think was Nick. His words. He had said that it was okay if she would...

Judy... What on earth have you become... You want to know how Roy would feel. You are horny right now. He does not even know that you are thinking these very naughty things right now. He is not that bad. Yeah sure, he can be very annoying from time to time... But right now he acts very nice. And admit it to yourself, Judy... You like him. He might curse, be rude, and be annoyingly bold with his words or actions, but you like him. Remind yourself to slap Nick for being right about being a stereotypical bad boy lover... Who was attracted to canines... Who was also a BUNNY cop... Maybe I am crazy... But it does not take away anything she had discussed with Nick this morning. She loved him so much. And he had told her that he will not be upset if she would... Have fun with someone.

Nick had even mentioned Roy's name too, even if he was joking and doubted Judy taking him as an actual choice because of her disliking him... But still... Nick was surely taking his time. And her urge was getting overbearing. This was bad. She started to wonder more and more about Roy and making love with him. Nick said that he would LIKE to see her with someone else. He had pressed the fact that he was okay with this so much, even if Judy refused to believe that he was serious. But you could see from his eyes that he was. When they had those eye contacts that told more than words could, they always stayed in her memory. Nick told her that it was okay for her to have sex with anyone they both KNEW, because that was obvious without saying. But he said that she can even do it today if she wanted. He had said that he can call Oliver right away if she wanted. So you can do this. He allowed it. He is a fox of his word. If he told me all of this many times... Then there would be no right for judgement if she did it... Even if she was scared of his reaction. But their relationship was based on deep trust. That trust would be now truly measured, would she have sex this dog right now. So be calm, Judy ... And trust your boyfriend. He wanted you to unleash the urges instead of holding them in... So do it. He loves you.

"Mmmmmhhmmm... Roy..." Judy suddenly hummed, feeling the blush come to her as she mentally forced herself to ask it.

"Yeah?" Roy asked with nervous smile but kept the tone out of it, trying to sound like none of this was bothering him.

"Could you... Touch me somewhere... Else?" The bunny asked carefully with a small amount of lust in her tone.

And it was clearly heard by the dog. His eyes widened and he looked like his brain had gone into lock down.

"I... Uhmmm I... I uuh.. Wha... What do you mean by-" The rottweiler was stopped in middle of his sentence when the bunny gently took his both paws gently in her grasp with her own. She muttered something about him giving her a sec.

The dog felt like he was now zoning out as the bunny started to undo the zipper of her hoodie, quickly taking it all way down. Her hormones and urge was running wild and she wanted to feel his touch.

Roy was trying to mumble something about asking what she was doing, when she suddenly did a full spin on his lap, facing him now. Roy was now looking at the bunny in her lustful and innocent shining lavender eyes as he tried to figure out what the bunny was going on about. He tried to get the words out as Judy was sitting there and looking at him without saying anything, both just measuring each other with their gazes. Suddenly Judy did it.

She squirmed with her shoulders, making the sweaty grey hoodie drop on Roy's lap and roll onto the floor. The dog's jaw dropped down as his eyes had never been so wide, seeing the doe look at him carefully as her beautiful and round breasts were standing firm for him to marvel, her sweaty and glistening fur all for his eyes to see. Something that only her boyfriend had witnessed in such a way and manner. But the dog was not getting one word out as he stared at the topless bunny, feeling the pressure in his pants finally rebelling, something hard coming. His tip felt a painful sting when it hit the front zipper of his jeans, it blocking his freedom.

He had never seen a bunny naked. A prey, yes. On the internet. But to see the one and only Judy Hopps, most famous bunny that ever lived, without a shirt in his lap... Well, a breathtaking sight might be one way to call it.

"I..." Roy could only get that out, trying not to drool.

"Do you umm... Want to touch me, Roy?... You can, if you... Want to," Judy mumbled awkwardly with a small smile, wanting him to just touch her already. Normally she would be very patient but right now she was too damn horny.

"Judy... You.. What are you doing?!" Roy asked, his brains finally waking up as he asked if the doe was insane.

"I just..." The bunny muttered, her eyes widening.

"Judy, what the fuck? Nick could be here any moment now! If he sees you on my lap like this, I can say goodbye to that friendship! He is like literally my only friend! I don't want that to go away! So can you just... get your shirt back on!? Like, I know I flirt good, but this is too much! You must be either in heat or really horny, but I don't want to be here to explain to Nick why his girlfriend is almost naked in my-"

"Roy," Judy said, having a wide smile on her. Now she felt like an idiot. The hazy of being so turned on can could you from the most important things. Now she only realized how dumb this was in his opinion. Sometimes she was such a dumb bunny. She took her paw closer to his and took it into her hold, feeling it in her touch and being quiet for a while. Roy's look once again asked that what on earth was she doing.

But now the bunny explained.

"Roy... What if I would say that Nick would be okay with you... Touching me like this?" Judy asked with a smile.

"I would say that you are lying?" Roy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do I strike you as a liar, Roy?" Judy questioned a bit angrily, making her arms go akimbo and blocking the sight to her breasts.

"I..." Roy looked a bit scared under the bunny's frustrated look that told him that he should be very careful with next words.

"Do you seriously think that Nick would be okay with ME touching you like THAT?" Roy asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Judy added with a small smile.

"The fuck..." Roy muttered quietly to himself but Judy could still hear it with her bunny hearing.

"Roy, language. And second... Nick and I are in umm.. I think the word for it is... Open relationship?" Judy said quietly.

"You are kidding, right?"

"I am not! He said... WE had a long talk this morning... He told me that... I can have sex with whoever I want. And I agreed that... He can do the same with any girl he wants... And that we can make it work because we love each other..." Judy told him, trying to make the dog believe the truth.

"Are you sure that Nick wasn't just kidding around? Because we both know that Nick does it A LOT."

"ROY. I know my boyfriend. I know when he is joking and when he is not... Trust me on this one... He wants what is best for me. That is why I will never love anyone else. And he knows that... I have these urges now... Since I..." Judy drifted off now, feeling the blush grow on her.

"Judy... Since what? What urges?"

Judy sighed and didn't even know why she was going to tell him all this. But if it would make Roy see her situation in a different light, maybe he would not judge her anymore. And maybe they could FINALLY mate. Seriously, she was getting very frustrated with her body, because it was begging for his touch. Then she had an idea.

"Roy... If I talk with you and tell these things... Will you... Do me the favor? Because you know that I don't lie... Nick is okay if you... Have sex with me... But I really can't focus on talking unless you just please for carrot's sake touch me..." Judy begged, taking her arms away from blocking her small breasts again.

Roy looked down at her chest and swallowed saliva as he looked at the begging and serious doe in the eyes. He breathed in and out and started to collect his mind to give an answer. He really wanted to trust Judy. But if she would explain what this was all about... Then maybe he could touch her just a little bit. The dog gave a small nod as the pressure in his jeans was growing.

Judy slowly waited as the rottweiler swallowed again and slowly moved his paws forward. The moment they met with her soft and round breasts, the doe let our relaxed exhale, feeling the urge now getting at least small relief, even if it really did not help that much. But this way she could concentrate on what was going on... And after this... Maybe her and Roy would be a bit more better friends than they were now... Yeah, that was highly likely.

The dog started to squeeze her and felt his heart rate start to beat as the doe gave small whimpers from the warm touch of stranger's paws. Roy almost drifted off as he got horny but then swallowed and spoke.

"Judy... Start explaining..."

...

TEN MINUTES LATER

...

"So, you are seriously telling me that you were a virgin about only month ago?" Roy asked in disbelief as the bunny had finished telling everything about her talk with Nick, her urges, and everything. And now this was all making way more sense for Roy. Way more. And to think that he was positively surprised was one way to put it.

"Is that all you took from the things I told?" Judy asked with a large blush as her nipples were hard as a rock from Roy's gentle but greedy touch, feeling herself already soaking wet in her panties.

"It's just really hard to imagine... With a body like yours..." Roy said in confusion, rubbing her hard nipples gently as he fondled her, with his eyes heavy from lust.

"Roy... You really think I was like most bunnies? I way too shy for sex and I didn't even think about finding love. It all just started when Nicholas came into my life..." Judy whimpered, humming from the nice touch that had gone on for a while... Now they had stronger understanding... But right now, she wanted to mate. She had waited so long that it drove her crazy.

"... Understandable... I have not had sex that much in my life... Most of my experiences are with prostitutes..." Roy admitted, not sounding proud one bit.

"Well... How do you feel when a bunny cop is suggesting it to you?" Judy asked with a hopeful smile.

Roy now looked at the doe and gave a little chuckle as he fondled her gently, just loving her breasts.

"A bit fucking overwhelmed. Oh, right. Sorry. Language."

"How come you have not had sex with anyone else but... Um..."

"Whores? Because if you haven't noticed yet... I am not that good with social skills... I can be like you said... Quite a fucking asshole. Oh, sorry again," Roy chuckled, but the sadness in his voice was heard. It was clear that his life had been lonely. Something Judy could relate to.

The bunny suddenly leaned in out of instinct, the dog not even realizing. The rottweiler felt his eyes widened when the doe suddenly kissed him, Roy feeling the soft and small lips give contact with his own. Judy let it go for a moment and leaned out, looking at the dog with a blush. The bunny then continued.

"You are not that bad with social skills... You should had seen how awkward I was with boys," Judy said with an honest tone.

She just now realized that Roy was the second mammal she had ever kissed... What is it with me and these bad canine boys that drives me wild?

"... Can you... Do that again?" Roy asked carefully, smacking his lips and wanting to feel that again, but this time prepared.

"Okay," Judy said with giggle, leaning in again and closing her eyes. The dog and the bunny kissed, but this time Roy answered it with his tongue... And now he tasted her.

This kiss was different... And to say that it was amazing would be an understatement. He slowly felt as his unexperienced tongue slowly was wrestling with Judy's, the dog really liking this. He had not kissed a lot during his life and it was showing. Judy leaned out and the dog was left to stare at the doe with enchanted gaze as he licked his lips.

Judy smiled and continued.

"Now... Can we... Mate?" She asked, not wanting any foreplay at all. She was now way too horny and her body was begging for love making.

The dog's eyes went serious now as he spoke.

"Judy... Are you truly sure, even after what you told me... That Nick would not try to kill me or leave you?" Roy asked, half joking, half serious.

"Nicholas is my world and I am his... So no... I don't think we need to worry... Besides... He said that he would like to watch... So just take me already. I want this. And even as weird as it would sound to others... Nick wants this too. But the thing is... Do you want me?" Judy finished with a blush, believing and trusting Nick and his given promise.

Roy didn't have to double check on the question IF HE WANTED. He was going to fuck this bunny right now. It took only a couple of seconds of their silence as Roy licked his lips and started to unbutton and take down his jeans.

Judy bit her lip and felt her heart beat so much faster now, the doe now preparing to be mated by Nick's good friend, instead of her loved fox himself.

...

MINUTE LATER

...

The bunny was laying on her back against the couch, her grey jogging pants still on. The dog now had his shirt off, Judy admiring his buff but round belly, his figure quite intriguing. He maybe had a bit round of a figure but was very muscled too. If there was way to describe his body, it would be that "daddy" type of body. The dog was having huge tent pitching against his white boxers, Judy smelling the strong musk coming through them.

Even Nick had never had such a heavy scent like that. Maybe Roy had not showered for a while because of running to the court house all the time and everything, but he was quite musky all over. But one thing was sure. The sweaty and thick daddy of a rottweiler was turning her on furiously. She wanted whatever waited behind those boxers inside her. She was already soaking wet, and right now all she wanted was the feeling of her small body getting mated by a mammal whose body was not even naturally made to mate someone of her figure. Even as wrong it might be, a buck could never fill the need or satisfaction that a canine could. To feel her small body take something much bigger than what her body SHOULD take was an amazing feeling. To be stretched so wide, feeling the male so deep, giving her orgasm after orgasm, with sometimes only ten seconds between them... That is what she was addicted to.

And now the intrigue was high. She wanted this dog to ravage her like Nick always did, to feel herself so helpless and vulnerable as the male would take what was his. And to know that now she was going to get mated by Nick's good friend, someone who knew her and respected her... That was something that made her so comfortable with this.

The bunny lifted both of her legs in the air, taking her fingers on the edge of her pants and started to lift them up. The bunny stretched her legs even further back, and the dog was breathing greedily as he was stroking his bulge with his paws while mentally preparing himself to see her intimate area.

Judy took one quick movement with her paws and exposed everything for the dog. The dog felt his eyes open and his mouth fall a bit lower as the heart shaped white fur that was a perfect pattern along her round butt be revealed. The dog saw her tail wiggle as she witnessed Roy's reaction, seeing that same one many times on Nick. So that motivated her quite a bit to wiggle her butt a bit for him, the dog drooling he saw her glistening and wet pink lips calling, her pussy looking so small. Her aroused wetness was so heavy in her fur that small drops were traveling down her fur, the dog gazing at the small drop of her wetness travel down to her small tail hole.

The dog felt his drool fall as he gazed at this sight, looking at her small slit. It looked almost untouched. And he had to point it out as the bunny was finally done stripping all her clothes off.

She laid them on the side and slowly laid her legs down, them now being under the kneel'd dog's legs, the doe pressing her thighs together and looking at the stunned looking dog with a small blush and smile.

"Judy... How... How am I supposed to.. Fit inside you?" The rottweiler asked as he pointed at between her legs, at her tiny and glistening slit.

"You will fit," Judy assured with horny tone.

"No fucking way. I will hurt you," Roy said in disbelief and doubt in his tone.

"Roy, trust me... I can take it," Judy assured, spreading her legs and asking him to try.

The dog looked at the calling and glistening entrance with saliva flowing in his mouth again but he seriously did not believe that this was going to work.

"Na-ah. You are too small," Roy argued.

"ROY. For cheesecake sake can you just trust me?!" Judy groaned in her horny state, the dog getting on her nerves despite his cute worry.

"I might end up disappointing you if it won't fit," Roy claimed.

Judy then sighed and spoke.

"Roy... Don't worry.. If we make it happen almost everyday with Nick... You can too."

"You two seriously have sex every day?" Roy asked in disbelief as he rubbed his bulge, his eyes heavy.

"Nick already came inside me this morning," Judy giggled. "Hope that you don't mind about that..."

Roy had a wide grin on his face after hearing that. "I... No, I don't mind.. But I just think that it's.. I mean, I think that it's easier with you and Nick if he is smaller than m-"

"I doubt it," Judy said in the middle of his sentence, folding her arms in akimbo and giving him a smug smile.

"You are kidding, right?" Roy asked with an unimpressed look, folding his arms as well.

"Nick is very.. VERY thick."

"Is he long?" Roy asked with an intrigued smirk.

"He says all the time that he is embarrassed about his length but... It is very long to me," Judy added.

"So he is a fox with a dick of a bear?" Roy snickered with a surprised smile.

"That is rude. But... I don't know if you are right. I don't know what... Bear's umm... Thing looks like," Judy added with a blush, sounding frustrated in her horny state and wanting Roy to just fuck her.

"Well, it's usually very thick but not that lon-"

"Roy," Judy added, giving small whine in her need.

The dog went quiet and the continued.

"Can we just... Can we mate already?" The doe begged.

Roy was quiet for a while and looked between Judy's legs. Well... There is no harm in trying.

The dog then gave a small smile and took his boxers to his knees.

Judy now gazed between his crotch, looking at something she had wanted this whole time.

Roy's whole area around his sheath and his inner thighs was dark brown, the color of his balls the same too. They were not as huge as Nick's, and not that firm, other side hanging lower than other. The rottweilers member stood proudly, getting all Judy's attention right now. It was on a curve upwards the whole way, unlike Nick's who was always straight as a pencil. It looked so much different from Nick's. It was not nearly as thick, but it had a bit more length. He had many more visible and hard looking veins all around his member, and there was a very huge one traveling all the way down on his left side that she would feel.

Even as different as he Roy looked from Nick, one thing was sure: She wanted to feel that. Judy spread her legs for him, inviting the dog to come and take her.

The dog licked his lips in anticipation as he scooted closer, now gently taking her legs even more apart and holding them with his paws. He then whispered, "Are you... Sure that you don't want foreplay?" Roy asked quietly as his hard curved length was hovering above her glistening slit.

"Yes... Roy, just please put it in me..." Judy begged, biting her finger as she prepared her burning urge to be satisfied. The doe was gazing at his curved and twitching member with a blush, begging the dog to start.

"Okay... But you should know two things before we start. IF you really can take me," Roy added with a wicked smile as he watched her beg for it cutely.

"What?" Judy asked, just wanting him to stop talking.

"I haven't had sex in two months," the dog warned with a small smile.

"Okay... I don't care if your first time is quick. Nick's and mine always is. And what is the second?"

"I can get very rough... Something why not many prostitutes I've been with want a rematch..."

"What... What do you mean rough?" Judy asked carefully.

"I like to do it very, VERY fast and hard... The question is... Can you handle it, if you can take me?" Roy asked with a wicked grin, giving a challenge.

Judy was too horny to think clearly. She just wanted to be mated. She had gotten used to gentle and soft mating but she thought that fast might not be that bad. She gave a furious nod, not caring about his warnings and accepted this challenge.

"Okay... I'll try sliding it in now. Don't squirm so I don't hurt you."

"You worry too much... Just like Nick in my first time," Judy said with a smug smile.

The dog gave a small smile to that and took his paw around his hard member. Judy now bit her tongue and felt her heart race, watching Roy as the dog was adjusting his tip. She was really about to have sex with someone else other than Nick... And to have it done with his permission.. It made this so exciting.

The dog leaned on her, placing both of his paws next to both sides of her cheeks, looking at her in the eyes from a good distance between them.

The dog adjusted his hips and his knees into a laying position, handling his whole upper body, his arms as pillars to keep the dog from collapsing on her small frame, since he was kinda heavy.

"Here goes..." Roy muttered, starting to push. He felt as his tip started to sink inside her wet pussy, slowly passing her muscle ring. Judy gasped, breathing fast now as she felt the dog make his way into her small body. So far so good. But out of nowhere, Roy had no patience to take this gently. He was only two inches in and she felt way too good, squeezing his cock like a vice. He gritted his teeth and made a hard push with his hips, sliding his whole length in and made it stop at the beginning of his knot. And Judy knew why it was so easy: The lingering amount of Nick inside of her made it easy for Roy to slide inside.

"AAAAHHN!" Judy screamed from taking the huge lump of hard and curvy flesh inside her with one push, surprising her completely.

"AAARHHGGFUCKK!" The dog cursed as his eyelids pressed together hard, him gritting his teeth together as the overwhelming feeling of her small and heated body took him, making the dog almost shoot his load at one push. His voice became muffled up curses as he held his eyes closed, his feet and arms shaking as he held back his orgasm, the incredibly euphoric feeling taking him as his cock felt like it had just entered through the wet gates of heaven.

"Aammmhh..." The bunny panted a bit, giving a small squirm. That did hurt a bit. He had not been kidding around when he told that he was rough. But it didn't hurt too much. He felt so much different than Nick. His veins were very much more easily felt against her flesh, his curved length rubbing against her never spot and sending shivers of pleasure to her as she tried to calm down... After a while the bunny whispered with a small giggle, "I... Told.. I could... Take you.." she breathed out in victory.

"Judy..." the dog grunted, now slowly opening his eyes just a bit.

"What is it, Roy?" The bunny questioned with smile.

"You feel.. Aahh... Amazing... I can't believe that I... Managed to fit..." the dog panted.

"Thank you for believing in me," Judy giggled, making her soft paw travel on Roy's cheek, making the dog flinch from the touch.

"I think I'm gonna cum," the dog warned as his legs shaked.

The doe felt her eyes widen from that as the dog shut his eyes closed again, his body shaking.

"You can, if you want to," Judy told him with tone that showed it was more than okay.

"Okay le me pull out and-"

"No... Do it inside me," Judy begged with a horny tone, wanting to feel his seed fill her.

"Wha... Is... Nick okay with..." he mumbled, holding his orgasm back and begging for the doe to not squirm or he would shoot. She felt way too heavenly and amazing compared to anyone he had sex with in his life.

"He pressured the words: No condoms," Judy said.

"Damn, Nick..." Roy muttered in confusion, wondering that his fox friend was way more frisky than he could ever guess.

"You said that you do it fast and hard... So far don't know it that is true," Judy said smugly, feeling his member twitch inside her and beg to cum as his veins hardened from time to time, doing the same thing as Nick always did when he was close to climax. Roy then grunted.

"Well, if it's alright that I cum, guess you better just live to your word, Officer," Roy finished with a smug smile.

And then the ride began before Judy got to scold him for calling her officer. The dog started smashing his hips up and down but not that fast, because he was going to shoot before he got himself to speed. Roy started to groan from his orgasm, yelling from euphoria as her heavenly tight flesh started to squeeze around his twitching member.

He had only fucked her for ten seconds before it came.

"FUCK I'M COMING!" The dog yelled gritting his teeth, the doe having her tongue out with a horny smile as she started to pant. The dog slowed his moves and felt as his balls kept tightening up, his cock starting to jolt and twitch from the heavenly feeling as he stated to shoot his thick seed in her, meeting with Nick's. And there was a lot coming. He had not tied his knot but this still felt like best orgasm he had ever had. His legs didn't carry anymore. His whole lower body just fell on her, his arms only keeping their upper bodies separate.

Judy was moaning and panting with lazy eyes as she felt the male pump his seed into her. And damn was there a lot. It was clear that he had not had sex in three months. Because he was still giving her a hell of a lot. The dog panted and pulled out, making the bunny give an unsatisfied whimper because of wanting it all inside her. But Roy feared that he was filling her up too much, thinking that it would be unhealthy or something.

The dog started to jerk off, shooting his cum all over her tummy as it kept coming, the dog looking like he was not even here but was in some sort of trance.

Judy panted and felt as the thick goo started to fall down from her folds and falling down on her tail hole, continuing and staining the underside of her tail. It was so damn warm. Judy then started to talk. "Roy... You didn't have to take it out," Judy said with a sad tone. As much as she loved being filled, her need had not eased that much. They had literally mated for ten seconds. And she wanted a long mating session. So far this was not it. She just had to wait for Roy to get his bearing and wish he would continue.

"I... Give me a second... I need... Just a second... And after that... You just wait.."

"Is that so?" Judy questioned with a challenging smile, very glad that Roy was about to mate her again. This time all she could wish was that it would take longer.

"Yeah... Just... Whoah... You felt... Like heaven... No wonder... Nick has sex... With you everyday.." The dog huffed, getting his mind together as the fur all over Judy's tummy was stained by him.

"... I take that as a compliment," Judy giggled, wondering what was is with canines always praising her body... Well little did she know. She wasn't a male and she didn't know how a female dog or wolf would feel.

"Aaahh... Damn... Okay, Judy.. I am ready. You... Better be too," the dog huffed in a sweat, giving a small fondle to her breasts.

"I'm waiting..." Judy said, wiggling her lower body for him and begging his flesh.

The dog suddenly placed his cock against her cum leaking slit again and huffed, "You better hold on," the dog warned seriously.

"Why?" Judy asked, wondering how different could his style of mating be compared to Nick.

The dog gave his answer with horny voice, swallowing his saliva as he started to push. "Because now, Judy... I am going to fuck the shit out of you."

"Roy, the langAAAAAAAAAHH! AH! AAAAAAAH! AAAH!" The bunny started to scream as the dog started to fuck her like a maniac, raising both of her both feet in the air and holding them up with his paws in a tight hold.

He started to slam his cock fast inside her small pussy, making the doe scream and dig her small paws into the couch and close her eyes from the hard mating. Now she could not speak anymore. With Nick... She could, sometimes... But now... All she could do was scream.

The dog literally smashed about three times in and out IN A SECOND. His work with his hips was very talented, and he was right now ravaging the does body, his cum just splattering all over the couch and his balls, them slapping against her bunny buns as he was fucking her like last day on earth.

Judy had never felt herself be fucked like this. It hurt. But it felt so damn good at the same time. All she could do was lose her voice and feel her whole body squirm as the messy rottweiler started to sweat and give loud male moans, fucking her small body like he had been given a time limit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHICAAAAAAAAAAAN'T!" the doe yelled, muffling up her mouth with her paws as her pussy was getting ravaged by the dog. The dog felt a drop of sweat fall from his forehead as he panted with his tongue out, feeling like he could fuck her forever. She felt AMAZING. It might have hurt her, but her body was loving this. Roy could feel as her flesh made repeating squeezing motion, begging for him not to stop fucking her like a savage.

"AARGHHH DAAAMN! HHHHAAHH! SO FUCKING TIGHT!" the dog moaned and kept fucking her fast, the sound of sound of his balls slapping against her butt echoing in the apartment because of the cum soaked mess that was taking its toll around the action. This dog was literally ruining her right now. And all she could do was scream. Her body could not handle this. She was going to orgasm.

"ROOOOYYYYAAAAHHHHH!" Was all she could let out with a loud whimper.

Roy just thought that she was just screaming his name because she wanted him to slow down, but she was having an orgasm.

The dog felt as the sounds got even more messy as her love waters started to pour out, his cock starting to glisten from getting all wet inside her and the dog hearing as her warm fluids started to fall down along his balls and drip on the couch, making one hell of a mess. The bunny started squirming and twitching furiously, losing her voice as Roy felt his eyes widen as he kept fucking her without a break. He then had to ask, "Judy, AHHH... Did.. Did you just orgasm!?" the dog asked in wonder. He had never made any female orgasm.

"MMMAAAAAAAHHHNNYES!" the bunny yelled. An euphoric and wide smile on her face as her eyes almost closed, her body feeling like she was in heaven. And this orgasm kept going like crazy because Roy was still fucking her so fast and hard, giving no breaks at all. She was loving this. She felt like her pussy was burning from the rough mating but even if she wanted to protest, her body would not allow it. She would always love Nick's gentle and slow mating, but this... This was something else. This was not romantic. This was just messy, loud, and animalistic sex.

"Goooddaamn... That UUNGHH!... Is awesome..." the dog panted with a wide smile as the doe kept twitching, making him laugh a bit from the funny looking sight. She looked like she was having a great time, which made him more than happy.

She felt like nothing he would have expected. Not any food, drug, or female took him to the level of satisfaction where he was now. Her body was like heaven. And to see her love it and moan loudly, her eyes begging for hin not to stop... That cute smile on her and that blush as he was looking at her straight in the eyes... She is quite something to look at... Damn I am jealous of Nick. He gets to see this everyday.

"Wait... Haahh... I want other position," Roy commanded with a voice full of lust.

Before the doe could even handle what was going on, the dog stopped his mating and took out his rock hard length from her heavenly slit, his member completely covered in cum and Judy's wetness.

"Hot damn girl... Judy, turn your body around and get on all fours."

"Mhhhhh..." The bunny whimpered, starting to move but her legs were shaking too much from the rough ride. She was feeling so weak right now, her body still giving small twitches from his hard fucking. She was now free but her body was begging for Roy to get back inside. Roy saw that Judy would take quite a lot of time to to as was told by herself, unless he would help her.

The dog gave warm chuckle as he breathed fast, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his paw and looking at the whimpering doe.

"Let me help you, Officer," Roy teased, knowing damn well that Judy could not answer or argue. The dog gently took the bunny by her sides, giving her a wink into those hazy and mating hungry, lavender eyes.

He slowly flipped her around, the doe giving surprised gasp from that. She know understood what the dog wanted, her started to use her shaking arms as pillars to support herself on all fours. The dog licked his muzzle as he spread her pussy lips, making the doe whimper.

"Holy shit..." the dog whispered as the pink flesh was spread for him to see, her small hole gaping a lot from the hard fuck. She was covered in cum all over her intimate area, Roy's seed still falling out. Her pussy kept doing a small sucking movement every second, her body begging for Roy's cock again. Roy looked at the sight with a hanging mouth, feeling his arousal skyrocket.

"Royyy..." the bunny whimpered, going crazy from the waiting. MORE.

The dog huffed and adjusted himself on his knees, placing the tip against her tiny slit as he huffed.

"I want to fuck you so bad... Hot damn..." Roy sighed, preparing to fuck her doggy style.

"Let's continue." Was only thing he said before giving a wide slap on Judy's left butt cheek, making the doe yelp as the dog started to fuck her again.

He slid in like a dream, actually dipping his knot in and out and making him moan.

"AAHHFUUUU..." the dog let out, his wide smile coming to him. That felt amazing. This bunny really can take me.

The moment the bunny felt the knot dip, her body gave a small orgasm. She gave loud twitch and long moan of ecstasy, the dog looking at her with wonder.

"Whoa... You alright?" Roy asked with a chuckle, amused at her being so sensitive. She really just had a small orgasm from one push.

"ROY!" The doe begged, starting to slam herself back and forth, begging him to fuck her like he had a moment ago.

"Look at ya..." the dog slurred warmly as the bunny was doing the work, begging for him to move his hips.

"You want me to fuck you, Judy?" Roy teased.

"YES!" The bunny yelled in frustration, her voice only full of heavy primal lust.

"Good officer." The dog gave a final tease, starting again.

"AAHHH! AAAAAH AH! AAAH ! AAAAAAAA!" The doe started to scream again, the rottweiler starting to fuck her hard and fast again, the familiar sound returning to the room.

Her body was like a drug to him... He knew that after this sex... No one would top how she felt. Roy could only wonder if all bunnies felt like this. Beacuse this was amazing sex.

"Fuck yes! AhhhhH!" the dog let out and felt his member burn inside her, his orgasm making its way again. This time, he was going to knot her. And he was going to make sure that she would get every single drop he had to give.

"AHNN! AHHHH! YES, ROY, YESAHHHH!" the bunny yelled with an euphoric smile as her tongue hung out. She could not handle this dog and his style of fucking. She was coming again.

"You like that, huh?" Roy teased.

"MMYYEAAHHH! HARDER!" the bunny yelled.

"HMMM?! Does the bunny officer want it harder?!" Roy teased, fucking her harder.

"MMMMMMMMMH!" Judy let out as very loud whimper, Roy's hard cock smacking in and out of her with crazy strength.

"Wait, darling... Aaahh... I'm gonna cum..." the dog let out as a moan of pleasure.

He suddenly flipped Judy on her side and gave her very little time to prepare as the dog lifted her left leg up, starting to smack himself inside her again.

"OOOOAAHHHH... I... AAAMMMM!" the bunny yelled, feeling Roy's cock get harder and his veins running hot, the dog giving the same signals that Nick gave when he would cum inside her.

"OH SHIT! OH FUUUU..." the dog yelled, slamming his knot in with final push.

At that moment Judy had a full body twitch, having small orgasm from that. She gasped loudly from the amazing feeling, now finally getting what she wanted.

Roy was feeling his whole body shake from that, the out of this world orgasm blowing his mind as he exploded all inside her, feeling his member jolt furiously around her heavenly soft flesh.

"Ahhhhhh!" the dog moaned with his tongue out. Judy felt amazing as she was getting filled by this dog so damn much, feeling like in heaven. Her urge was now more than satisfied.

"I... I feel like I can't breath... Girl... Where have you been all my life..." Roy chuckled with hazy eyes, feeling lost in her body as he kept cumming into the gorgeous bunny, jolt after jolt. She looked so happy and calm right now. He had no idea how much Judy loved this feeling. Roy felt like he was going crazy, seeing this side of her.

"Judy... I'm not gonna stop here, you know? If this is the only time in my life that I get to fuck you... I am going to take every second out of it..." Roy huffed with an amazed tone.

The bunny didn't answer but blushed a bit, wondering if Nick was truly okay with it... Maybe Roy and her could share this kind of moment again. Maybe.

They had been quiet now for a while, both just snuggling a bit as the dog was waiting for his swelling to down. After a while Judy gave a hum as she felt the release. She started to feel the thick and warm cum spill from her tiny slit right away, traveling down to her inner thigh. She secretly loved how messy sex with canines was. Roy was no different from Nick.

"Now... You had your break!" Roy suddenly laughed with evil tone.

The bunny gave a loud giggle as the strong dog flipped her back into their original position, now bringing her to be on all fours. Judy wiggled her tail and was ready for a new ride more than eagerly, wanting to be ravaged again.

The dog chuckled as he gave playful slap on her butt again, making the doe yelp and give him a scolding look over her shoulder, only to see the dog smirking innocently back.

"You have one great looking ass, Judy," Roy winked and gave it a greedy squeeze.

"Roy, put it in please..." Judy begged with a wide smile from the compliment, wiggling her butt for the dog.

Roy huffed from the sight and scooted closer to make that wish come true.

He adjusted his tip to her cum leaking pussy and slowly shoved himself in.

He gave a loud moan with Judy he started to thrust in and out of her warm thighs with growing speed.

"Aahhh SHIIit!... Judy, I can't aaaahhh... Say in words how heavenly you feel... You want it faster?!" The dog yelled with a snarl.

"YES!" Judy moaned back with smile as her body started to feel so great again.

"AAAHhh, you dirty girl!" the rottweiler let out, loving this. For them to be two mammals in rivalry this morning, like since the beginning of them meeting, her now screaming him to fuck her harder. That was quite something.

This was a way better relationship to have.

"Does Nick's fox cock feel as good as mine?"

"AHHHHNNNNN MMMM YES!" the bunny let out, feeling her orgasm coming closer and it was coming strong.

"I want to knot you so bad you cute little-"

"HOLY SHIT... CARROTS!?"

The whole room suddenly had whole new voice inside it. Judy would know that voice anywhere. Her movements froze on that spot. So did Roy's. The dog stopped humping the bunny as he turned to look down the new voice in the apartment.

Nicholas Wilde was standing at the front door, having two brown paper bags laid on the floor as he stared the ongoing act on his couch. His jaw was hanging from the sight right now, his eyes wide from what he was witnessing. Judy was literally getting fucked from behind on the couch, his good rottweiler friend almost balls deep inside his girlfriend. The scenery did take a long while to melt into himself.

Judy's face was full of horror. So was Roy's. Judy started to shake a bit in panic, suddenly gaining strength from somewhere out of nowhere as she was about to explain herself. Nick saw as the bunny was about kick herself out of Roy, until Nick spoke, placing his paw in front of him.

"WOWOwoOW, Carrots. Don't. Move," the fox commanded.

Roy started to explain in panic.

"NICK, DUDE. I WAS I MEAN SHE SAID THAT IT WAS OKAY AND I WAS DOING WHAT ANY MALE WOULD D-"

"Really, dude?" Nick asked with a wide grin, nodding his head to the side from that defense.

Judy still tried to defend herself right now, now actually being terrified now that she was in this situation.

"Neither of you don't move an inch. I am coming there," Nick said with a wicked grin.

"NICHOLAS I WAS-"

"SHH," Nick commanded quickly.

The fox started to walk towards the two, both following the smiling fox with scared looks as he came closer.

Judy was about to talk when Nick sat next to her, looking at her with a look that Judy could not figure out.

Roy watched them just have this silent and intense moment, looking at each others eyes. Roy wondered if he should pull out. Because this felt wrong.

Nick just gave small hum and made Judy flinch as the fox started to move his hand up.

Judy closed her eyes in scare for what he was about to do, even if she knew that Nick would never hurt her. She then felt his warm paw make contact with her cheek, stopping there. Judy slowly opened her eyes and met with Nick's again.

"You silly, horny bunny," Nick chuckled warmly and leaned in.

Judy felt as his lips made contact, the fox starting to kiss her gently and asking for entrance with his tongue. Judy was so confused but then gave in, letting him in and starting to kiss her. They both started a romantic tongue kiss with each other as Roy was looking at this twist of events with wide eyes.

The bunny had told him that Nick was okay with this and he believed her... But to actually see them doing this as he was mating her... That was something for his mind to handle alright.

They kept it going for a quite a while until the fox separated their lips, giving a playful lick as he left and the bunny looked at him with half lidded eyes.

"Nick..."

"You really think that I would be mad at you, Fluff? I love you... And what you are doing now is something we agreed together."

Nick finished and boobed his nose against Judy's.

The bunny was speechless as her eyes shined, her heart feeling so melted that there was not a single moment of hate or disgust in his eyes. None.

"I do admit..." Nick began with sneaky tone, placing his paw under her chin and raising her gaze to look at him.

"That I thought you could actually manage the first day like you said... Someone must have had... Quite a huge urge if she could not keep herself contained for two hours," Nick said, licking the side of his muzzle.

The bunny blushed furiously after that, feeling a bit guilty at letting herself eat her words like that. She had been weak. Roy suddenly spoke.

"I... Uhhmm... Should I... Do you want me to leave?" Roy asked with an uncertain voice.

The fox shook his head and smiled, his gaze asking if he was serious.

"Uhhh... Roy... If I wanted you gone from here, you would have noticed it already. Besides, it would be quite rude from you to treat my girlfriend like that. The first words I heard when I got on was... 'Wait.. I want to knot you so bad you cute little...' There it kinda ended. So... Let's get on that. I want to see how this continues."

Judy looked at Nick with wide eyes at this point and whispered.

"Nicholas... Are you sure that... Is it really okay?" Judy asked in disbelief.

Nick snickered and suddenly gave a playful poke at Roy's belly.

"You my friend... Be the male of your words. Keep mating her. I want to see," Nick said, giving a wink for his friend.

"Are you sure?" Roy asked, raising an eyebrow for the fox.

"Dude, yes. One hundred percent. I want to see you knot my lovely bunny. Keep going, please," Nick assured with a nod.

The bunny and the dog looked at the smiling fox with an uncertain look but Roy then smiled.

"Hell... You are one cool friend to have, Nicky boy," Roy added, starting to grind his hips slowly and waking the bunny's voice.

"AHN!" Judy let out as Roy started slow, just out of courtesy because of Nick being here.

"I know I am coolest there is," Nick added, now turning to his girlfriend.

"Does he feel good?" Nick asked with a perverted tone, starting to rub her ears.

"MMMhhhm!" Judy whimpered with a blush, nodding to the fox as Roy started to slowly add speed, still holding back.

"This is so kinky... I love it. I am going to watch this gladly," Nick suddenly said, starting to take his green usual shirt buttons down, taking his tie off.

Judy looked at Nick as the warm and good feeling started to take over her body again.

"Nick... What are you... aHHHH!" The doe moaned with blushed face, seeing the fox throw his khaki pants down.

His dark green boxers had huge bulge at them, the fox being erect. The doe blushed from this and stared at his bugle, the fox crawling on the couch.

"I want to touch myself while watching this," Nick said nonchalantly, like it was crystal clear.

"Damn, Nick.." Roy added while looking at his fox friend with an amazed smile.

"So, Carrots... IS this easing your urge?" Nick teased.

"MMMHMMMM!" The doe whimpered loudly, nodding as she started to moan from Roy's way of mating again.

Nick saw as the dog started to huff and pant with his tongue out as he started to feel like he was in heaven again.

"Enjoying my girlfriend, Roy?" Nick teased.

"Nick... YouAAHnnn... ... I... IAaahhh haven't had sex this amazing ever before in my life?" the dog huffed with an honest tone, feeling himself starting to have the amazing pressure in his lower body again.

"I know, right? She is quite something."

"I made her have a freaking ANNNhhh.. Orgasm.. She squirted all over my dick... Does she do that with yo-"

"All the time.. I love when she does that. Like seriously, I have never managed a female to do that when I fu-"

"ME NEITHER!" the dog huffed, now enjoying this conversation and feeling like last of the awkwardness was gone.

"AAAHHHN!" the doe screamed, her face so red now from embarrassment as she was talked about like this. Both of the boys then chuckling.

"I love how innocent she is," Roy added.

"MMmm, I wouldn't call her innocent when seeing something like this..." Nick teased, leaning in to kiss his bunny on the cheek, seeing as she wanted to fall down from the earth right now.

"I had to place quite a lot of trust forAAAahhh... Her for huuuff... Saying that it was okay if we... MMmmHh!... Mated... I though you would arrest me and... Ahhh... Ask for life in prison or something..." Roy huffed with a smile.

"Life can surprise. And yeah, I imagine that it was confusing when I was not here to confirm this stuff... Glad that you trusted her though... Because she looks like she is having a ball," Nick snickered, seeing his doe give a quick, full bodied twitch from the small orgasm, and moaning loudly when Roy had fucked her just right.

Nick and Roy both now observed the embarrassed bunny with heavy lidded eyes. Nick suddenly pulled his boxers down just enough to get his member out, revealing what he had under.

Roy's eyes jumped as he saw Nick's thick and fat member stand up like an arrow proudly, giving a small twitch as Nick stared at his girlfriend with smile.

"Damn... She wasn't kidding around when she told that you were thicker than me..." Roy added in small envy.

"Were you two talking about my dick?" Nick raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"She tried to convince me that if you would fit in her, so would I," Roy added with a smirk.

"I doubted it in my first time too... Like how on earth are we able to-

"OH AAANNHNNHH! BE AHHNNN! QUIET AH YOU TWO AND AAAAAHhhhh, JUST AHHH stop talking about AH AH! ME LIKE THAT!" the bunny moaned loudly from the bottom of her heart as she felt her face burn.

She seriously had two males next to her naked, talking about her pussy like it was a freaking subject of some class or something.

The fox and the dog suddenly started to snicker, both of them understanding how stupid this must have sounded for the bunny.

Nick suddenly spoke.

"Roy... My angle here leaves kinda lot for imagination... I want to see you two do it better."

"How AHhnn?!" Roy huffed with euphoric smile, loving the hell out of this situation right now.

"Lean against the back of the couch and sit down with your legs spread. Mate her in your lap so that her back is against your chest so I can see everything."

The bunny felt her eyes widen from that. Roy chuckled and huffed sweating, feeling very intrigued.

"Damn.. That is very descriptive... I fucking like it... Wait. Here we go, Judy!" Roy grinned, taking his one paw to support her tummy and other from behind her leg.

The doe yelped in surprise as Roy lifted them both up, now sitting in relaxed position against the couch pillow, having the bunny in his lap safe and sound. Judy breathed rapidly now, feeling the strong paws hold her still and spread her legs, keeping them apart. Nick was staring at the whole show now, with very small gap between them, sitting so that he adjusted his legs over Roy's. Being so close now that he could lean in to kiss her anytime he wanted.

"Start," Nick said with low tone, starting to stroke himself.

"You want me to show how I fucked her before you came in?" Roy huffed with heavy lidded eyes.

"Do show," Nick said with intrigue.

"Okay, and don't worry. It might look rough but she liked this," Roy added with a wink.

Roy adjusted his hips, making the doe hold her breath because she knew what was about to happen. The rottweiler took no more time to waste and started to fuck her again like he was a damn needle in an old sewing machine.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the doe screamed, feeling her orgasm starting to make its way to her quite fast if Roy would continue like this again.

"Wow..." Nick admitted with a wide-eyed look, starting to jerk off as he watched Judy get fucked like this.

Nick watched as the cum messed action was getting loud as Roy's balls bounced crazily from the action, the doe's fluffy tail out of control. The fox was getting heavily turned on by this, his gaze greedily enjoying every movement of this amazing close up perspective he had. He had never in his life wondered about having girlfriend doing stuff like this with him. But life can be full of surprises. He loved watching this. To see his girlfriend have that amazing smile on her, her eyes closed as she could do nothing but moan in euphoria from the rough handling.

The fox could not hold himself from kissing that blushing face, him jerking off still with his other paw as he kneel'd up, bringing his other paw to her cheek. The doe had little time to react as the fox leaned in and started to kiss her while giving small rubbing to his member.

"Damn.. You two..." Roy huffed with heavy eyes, starting to feel himself going hazy. He was going to cum.

Nick separated their kiss and a left string of saliva between them, looking at the moaning and smiling bunny with burning love.

"I love you, Judith," the fox said quietly.

"AHHH!" The bunny could not answer as she was having too hard time to focus right now because of Roy's amazing hip work.

"Nick... FFUUuckkkaahhnn... I'm gonna cum!"

"Hear that?" Nick asked Judy while brushing her cheek. "He is going to cum... You want him to do it inside you, don't ya?" Nick teased.

"NICKAANH! I ANNNHHH.. MMMHHH!" the doe moaned, not able to from words but nodded.

"Look at that smile, she wants it. Fill her up," Nick commanded with a smirk, jerking off faster. He was really close to his peak right now, looking at this amazing and wild hotness.

This was so damn animalistic but was so damn exciting the same time. His good friend was about to cum inside his girlfriend. And he had zero intention to stop him.

"I CAN'T HOLDANH!... FUCK!" the dog cursed.

The doe gave a final scream as the dog slammed his knot inside, giving a huge male moan and shutting his eyes, biting his teeth together as he felt his body release all the pressure from the long and wild fuck session that had been going on for twenty minutes.

Nick watched as Roy's balls started to twitch, the rottweiler filling the bunny up with all he got.

Judy could only hum and breath rapidly as the dog was filling her small body up, making the doe moan from pleasure in his hold. Nick watched all this happen, breathing heavily as he watched Roy spill his seed into her, giving loud and euphoric male moans... Nick knew damn well that feeling. He was longing it even right now. Watching all this made him want to do his girlfriend right now... But he would have to wait a moment.

He felt so wicked. But he would rather finish like Roy did, rather than jerk off.

Roy took his sweet time as he started to feel his breathing get back to normal, feeling himself covered in sweat from the most amazing sex session of his life. And to know he had it with a BUNNY.

Nick watched as the bunny's smiling face was breathing soothingly, swallowing as her throat was so sore and dry from the sounds she had been making. She felt really woozy. And right now her body was burning from the heat of the most hard and rough mating session she had ever had.

Nick finally saw as Roy gave loud exhale of freedom, his swelling going down as his member got it's release after many minutes. Nick had the devils peek in his eyes at that moment.

Roy was about to talk after loud huffing,

"Nick... I need water... Or I'm gonna pass ou-"

"Not yet. Hold her still."

"Huh-"

"Just hold her!" Nick yelled excitedly.

The rottweiler got the doe got to react as Nick scooted closer with his hard length.

Judy's eyes widened as she realized what Nick was about to do.

The fox adjusted his tip to her cum soaked entrance, barely seeing any of her pink flesh trough all the mess. Nick slowly slid in, and it was not hard thing to get done. The lubrication Roy had provided made it really easy. She was burning hot inside.

"AHHHMNICK!" the doe moaned with a smile full of love as Nick slid inside her, making Roy's thick seed make naughty and slimy noises as Nick's thick member sank into her.

"Nick... You are fucking wild!" Roy said in amazement. This fox was seriously going to fuck her too, with him holding her in his lap.

"HHaaaahh... That's better... WHoooff... So damn sticky and warm..." Nick let out, starting to fuck her slowly and gently like he always did, making deep pushes.

"HAaaaaaaaaaaah!" the bunny moaned, her tail going out of control as the familiar feeling flesh was inside her after a long day, feeling just as good as Roy had. She was going to orgasm and she felt it.

She felt way too good right now. Her flesh was burning hot and the idea that his hard member was getting assistance by Roy's semen made this so much more hot for him.

"Judy... I'm gonna..." the fox huffed, gritting his teeth and feeling his orgasm coming.

"NICk, COME INSIDE ME!" Judy moaned with an euphoric smile, feeling the fox dominantly take her neck in small bite hold.

"NICK, I CAN'T HOLD IT!" the bunny let out with gasp, feeling herself orgasm with her fox as he pushed his knot in.

"AMMMH!" the fox moaned, taking the bunny into tight hold as they were tied now together as lovers.

"NICHOLAS!" Was only thing Judy could make out as she buried her face into Nick's shoulder, feeling so loved right now.

She felt like this day was one of the most incredible ones she had ever had, feeling herself getting filled the fifth time today.

THIS... Was more than pleasing for her urge. Now it was straight worshiping her body.

The fox felt his knees tremble as he unleashed his seed inside her already so full body, feeling the seed get forced out of her around his member, her body not handing the amount.

The mess on Roy's crotch was now crazy. This couch pillow would need at least three times the wash, and Roy's crotch was now sticky by two mammals including him. But he didn't care. All he could do was to feel so damn amazed about the relationship these two had for each other, able to do something like this even after someone just known to them had mated her.

To say that he wanted to find someone like Judy to his life... That was an understatement. This was just so releasing.

The fox was still huffing loudly as he was smiling and hugging her, feeling the warm liquid release into her small body second after second.

"Hhaaahh... Carrots... You good?" Nick asked.

"Mmmhhhhh... Ye... Yeaaaahh..." The bunny let out with hazy and euphoric smile, feeling Nick's thick seed mix with Roy's.

She felt so full right now. And all she could do was to enjoy the warm feeling between the two males as she could do nothing but relax.

The rottweiler suddenly spoke.

"That... Was quite something right there..." Sounding amazed, staring at the fox with a wicked grin.

"Yeaahh... That was really neat," the fox smirked.

"I knew that you were kinky dude but... You just literally stuck your dick inside Judy, who I just filled."

"It made a good lube," Nick chuckled.

The dog laughed at that and laid his head back and let out long relaxed exhale.

"Can I... Can I stay for dinner... My original idea was to get your number."

"Roy... You can stay for dinner... Because we have lot to talk about... Right, Carrots?" Nick questioned with a warm tone.

"Yeah..." The doe agreed, giving a satisfied hum as she felt like falling asleep right here.

"Is she always this cute?" Roy asked with a smile.

"She is," Nick added with a grin and nodded.

"HEY!"

Judy scolded angrily, making the two laugh.

This was one hell of a day.

A day that none of them would forget.

...

THANK YOU FOR READING!


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE THAT events of this side story are NOT tied to the main story "Two against the world" Marcus and Steve or mob situation does not live in this alternative version of Zootopia, even if Oliver, Hailie, Mike and other do. This is just all fun, more "light" version of Zootopia. None of the things that happen in this story are tied to "Two against the world," and do not affect it's future or events. That being said, let's continue from where we left.

IT IS NOW DONE! HAILIExOLIVERxNICK ! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF IDEA, DON'T CONTINUE READING.

ALSO, new two against the world chapter now on works ;)

Episode 4

"Safe with us"

"I am telling you, this is all just because Bogo wants to thank us for the job we did in the park today. That riot was over really quick," Oliver said with a proud tone.

"Carrots almost kicked all the air out of that one lynx guy who smacked Delgato. No wonder Bogo needs to let this situation cool down," Nick chuckled.

"Well now all we can do is to enjoy this free time. You have any plans for today?" Oliver asked.

"Not really. Carrots should be here shortly so I wonder if we all should g-"

Suddenly the front door opened up with loud click, the familiar grey doe walking in. She was talking on a phone, not even noticing the two males on the couch as she was focused on something inside her purse.

The bunny talked as she walked over to the kitchen counters, opening a small cupboard, taking out bread.

"Yeah, Hailie... No I'm sure they- Yeah. Hailie, you are stressing out too much, we talked about this today. You know that it's the best choice... I know that you are really scared but you don't have to... It's okay if you have changed you mind but you know that I rarely lie and I want the best for you... They would- Yeah... Just breathe in and out... If you are not sure about this we can talk again tomo- No, I would need to call th-"

Suddenly the doe turned to look at the two males on the couch, laying with their feet on the table and getting small smile as she looked a bit surprised. She then continued.

"Actually, I don't need to call. They are both here... Yeah, on the couch, watching television... Okay... Hailie, just breathe... Okay... Bye."

The bunny closed the call and then closed the cabinet as she looked at the two smiling canines on the couch.

"Hi boys."

"Well hello there... You come here often?" Nick asked with a grin.

Judy giggled and laid her purse on the kitchen table. Nick started to slur to her as she observed the two.

"Come heeeree."

"Nick, Oliver is here.." Judy whispered with a sky look.

"Juuudyyy... Here," Nick said, doing a little "come here motion" with his finger.

The bunny started to walk towards the couch slowly, looking at Oliver who was watching their playful moment with a bit of confusion.

"There we go, getting close..." Nick teased, sitting up straight and scooting himself closer to the bunny.

Judy smiled warmly as the fox laid his paw on her cheek and looked at her for a moment, only taking a little moment to lean in and kiss her.

Oliver tried not to look from the side but it was hard not to have small blush as he gave a side look at them, Nick and Judy sharing a loving and passionate kiss together. They looked so good together. After a while Nick separated their lips and Judy giggled as she gazed at Oliver.

"Sorry for that, Oliver... He likes to do this while others are around."

"I... I don't mind.

"You like to do some fun things too while others are aro-"

"QUIET MISTER," Judy commanded by blocking his mouth with her paw, Nick snickering as he brushed her ears.

They parted from each other and Judy gazed at Oliver shyly. She then spoke.

"Nicholas... Have you.. Have you told Oliver about... About-"

"I have," Nick said with a grin and nodded to his doe. The bunny blushed about it and looked away from Oliver, the wolf also looking at her with a look that made Judy blush even more.

"That's... Good to know," Judy said in a shy whisper.

Nick then laughed.

"Oliver, I told you that she wants you."

"NICK!" Judy scolded with embarrased tone, knowing damn well it was true.

"I..." Oliver mumbled, feeling like sinking under the earth.

Oliver was not a virgin. He had lost his own during his own brother's party, having the needed courage from wine that he shared with one female wolf. It ended up with them struggling to her place... And it had not taken very long. He had been with three females during his life, meaning that he was very unexperienced. He felt like he was huge disappointment to every female he had been with, because they all had such high expectations. They all assumed Oliver would be talented and good in bed, considering his strong and buff physique, his good looks and well... He was really gifted down there. But like the fact goes, it's not about the size, it's how you use it.

Oliver was very clueless about sex, born into very strict and conservative family. He didn't hang out in clubs, have wild nights with girls or anything. He had been in sports, preparing himself to go to the police academy. He was like Judy in many ways. He was so determined to be the proud new officer of their famous family tree, that he put aside his male urges and all of that. He rarely even watched any porn. So needless to say, he was nervous about sex.

And when he had heard about Nick talking about his and Judy's recent change to an open relationship, he had been speechless. And mostly at the moment where Nick told him that Judy wanted Oliver to mate her. He had furiously blushed from that.

He had always wondered how the sex between Nick and Judy was like, and to hear that he was the first candidate to be on Judy's list was quite a surprise for him. And now looking at that gorgeus cute bunny right there, knowing that she had been thinking about him like that... That was making him speechless. But he was way too shy to ask if she wanted to mate. And to know that Nick was okay with it and maybe even wanted to watch... That made him blush even more.

"Look at this wolf here turning all red, you two would be like two tomatoes having sex..." Nick snickered.

"Nicholas!" Judy snorted and hit him lightly on the arm.

"Dude..." Oliver mumbled, not even able to look at her now.

"You know that I'm just kidding... But know that I would be okay with it. It can be seen that Oliver has been thinking about doing that with you anyway..." Nick grinned.

"I have not!" Oliver claimed with a blush.

"You have!" Nick teased.

"You are just making things up!" Oliver accused, feeling very uncomfortable.

"You are watching her butt time to time at work, you are not a slick one. I am!" Nick laughed.

"Nick! Why are you making me sound and look like a creep to her!?" Oliver asked as he covered his eyes with his paws.

"Guys," Judy said with an amused tone, demanding attention.

"I want to die..." Oliver muttered.

"Oliver," Judy said.

The wolf slowly took his paws away from his face and carefully looked at the bunny.

Judy slowly crawled to the couch, making her way to be in-between them. She gave a small scolding look at the fox for teasing Oliver like that, knowing how sensitive he was. The fox did not look even a bit guilty and just smiled, looking at what the bunny was doing. Oliver followed her with a frightened gaze, wondering what she was going to do.

She then stood up, leaning in close to Oliver. Oliver froze as the bunny slowly gave him a kiss on his cheek, closing her eyes. The wolf felt his heart beat fast after that, inhaling her delicate scent so close to him.

Nick gave a warm smile to that. Judy knew that Nick was right and knew that Oliver had a little crush on her. Maybe she even had one for him. But the main thing was that the bunny knew how to handle Oliver well.

"Oliver, don't mind Nick and his teasing. He can be such a goof sometimes," Judy giggled.

"It's... Okay..." Oliver said, a small smile appear on his face without him noticing. That felt nice.

The bunny then sat down between the two males, both looking at her with smile.

"So... Umm... You guys... Are not busy tonight are you?" Judy asked carefully.

"No. How so, fluff?" Nick asked with grin, scratching her ears.

"I'm not doing anything tonight either," Oliver added.

"Good... That is good.. Umm..."

"Carrots... How do I have feeling that you have something naughty to suggest?" Nick said, scooping her into a hold against his side and wiggling his eyebrows.

"NO! Nick, I am not asking what you think I'm asking!" Judy claimed, blushing and laughing as she pushed Nick away. Oliver knew exactly what Nick implied, blushing furiously and feeling nervous again.

There was no way that he was mentally prepared to mate Judy right now if that was where she was getting at, and having Nick watch from the side.

"Is that so? Then what is it, Whiskers?" Nick asked with grin.

"I... This is going to be really odd thing to explain... Don't freak out please," Judy said, looking at both of them repeatedly.

"Mmmm, Fluff, you claim that you weren't going to ask what I thought you would, but this is fighting against it..." Nick hummed with a grin.

"Nick, I am not here to ask you and... Oliver to get pawsy with me... Even if I like the idea..." Judy finished, giving a shy look Oliver's way with a small blush, the wolf's eyes widening and Judy almost swore he was sweating.

The bunny then continued. "What I am here to ask is... For you two... To do ME... Well not exactly ME but my friend a favor," Judy mumbled, srcarthing her ears and wondering how awkward this sounded.

"Carrots, just ask it," Nick said warmly, leaning in to give small kiss to her ears. The bunny gave him a pleasant smile from that and exhaled under Nick's loving gaze.

"It's about Hailie."

"What about her?" Oliver suddenly asked.

He had been in love with the snow leopard for a long time now... Well maybe not in love but more like a strong crush. They always joked around, patrolled together around Savannah, even hanged out after work a lot. Even if it was always with Nick and Judy usually... He had no courage to ever ask her out on a date but whatever the favor they would have to do for Hailie would always help his chances to be closer to her.

"Well it's... Okay, if I am going to keep talking like this, it will take forever... Hailie wants to have sex with you two."

The silence settled inside the apartment right away, making both of the males look at each other with wide eyes. The bunny saw the reactions and continued.

"I'm not kidding," she claimed.

"WAIT... WHAT!?" Oliver asked rather loudly.

"Carrots, are you trying to get payback from my last weeks hustle or-"

"NO... I... I know that it sounds crazy but... If you two hear me out... I can explain what I just told... Long story short," Judy said.

"Okay..." Nick said quietly, settling down. Oliver was still looking very alarmed, knowing that this had to be a joke.

...

MOMENTS LATER

...

After Judy was done telling the whole thing for the two canines, there was short silence.

Oliver had never looked so wide eyed in his life, as well as quiet. The whole thing had been very hard to listen without getting aroused.

Nick was the first to talk.

"Wow... This umm... I am not saying it is a bad thing at all... But her situation kinda reminds you a lot about... You know... You," Nick admitted.

"I know, but you both know. It's spring. She can't control herself so much anymore. She needs this. And because I am her best friend, I want to help her about it. I know how it feels... In many ways," Judy said quietly.

"How can someone do something to her like that?" Oliver finally asked, sounding so damn angry.

Judy had told about Hailie's experience with the lion named Thomas. The one that had humiliated her in college and taken her virginity and bragged about it to everyone, leaving the scars on her self-confidence and comfort in sex.

Needless to say, Nick had look of disgust on his face as Judy told them about it. Oliver on the other hand was enraged. If that lion would had been around, Oliver would had killed him. But Judy already told them how the lion had the justice done to him, easing them both up some. She did not deserve what had been done to her. One thing Judy did add: the lion had used a condom at least. So Hailie had never even felt the... Well... Actual finishing, something that females crave.

Nick suddenly continued, "I could had never imagined her to masturbate so much..."

Oliver did not even answer, trying to hold a boner from the mental image.

Nick then continued, "Once again sounds like someone I kne-"

"HUSH!" Judy added with an embarrassed voice, scolding the fox. Oliver did not need to understand what Nick meant but he clearly did. Judy shook her head as he felt the wolf give her the look of "Oh..."

"Now that you got that reveal out of the way, Nicholas, can I just get to my point here?"

"Why us, Judy?" Oliver suddenly asked. Judy then turned to look at the wolf with Nick. He continued, "Why does she... Want to do it with us?"

The bunny looked at Oliver and felt a loving smile come to her face from his innocence. Too blind to see. Just like she was once.

"Oh Oliver... She has been giving you signals all this time and you still don't see it. I can't really blame you since that is what... Well, did happen with me and Nick but..."

"Huh?" The wolf asked in confusion, raising an eyebrow. Now Nick had to come between with chuckle.

"Oliver, she is crazy about you dude. She wants to be your girlfriend. You know how giddy she always is around you."

"She... She does?" Oliver asked to himself, drifting off with his thoughts and thinking it back, wondering had he just been blind.

Judy continued. "But anyway, she wanted you two because... She knew that... If she were to do it with someone... Which she really does want and I don't blame her at all... She would do it with you two... It maybe could have been just Oliver but... Oliver, I am not trying to be rude here, I am the last one to challenge you about this, because I have very little experience myself but... How much sex have you had?" the bunny questioned.

"I..." The wolf felt his face get hot again, wondering that there is no way he could answer something that intimate.

"Buddy... Just tell us. You know that even as much as I love teasing my favorite wolf, I am not going to put you down for the answer. Trust me," Nick added with a genuine tone and look.

"I won't either.." Judy said in a loving voice as she put her paw on Oliver's leg.

The wolf looked at them both, being silent for while. He then spoke. "I am not a virgin but I... Well, no. I have not had a lot of sex..."

"I knew it," Nick suddenly added with grin.

"DUDE," Oliver added angrily.

"Nick!" Judy scolded.

"Sorry, Oliver... Like I said, no judging.. It was just seen from you since... Well since you are very civil, formed, and very attractive in your own way, like maybe a bit dorky an-"

Suddenly Nick stopped talking, realizing what he had just said. Oliver's eyes widened and his blush blew off the charts after that. Judy gave a surprised look Nick's way, suddenly forming a small smile.

Nick cleared his throat and continued, "SO UHM... anyway, Carrots... The point was that... Why did Hailie want to include me?"

"Because I told her how good you are in bed, and how experienced you are when it comes to handling well... Females that have none..." Judy added with a shy blush, rubbing her paw on Nick's...

"Wait... You told her about our first time?" Nick asked with wide eyes.

"I... Might have..." Judy whispered, looking at Nick with a loving gaze.

"Well then... So... What else did you tell her?" Nick questioned, Oliver also listening with more interest than he intended.

"I told the fact that... You are very talented... Gentle... And you know how to talk during it... And make others feel comfortable... I will never forget our first time..." Judy said with a loving tone, taking his paw and placing it on her cheek so she could give it a small kiss. Oliver followed this intimate moment with a blush as Nick gave her a wide smile and leaned in for a short kiss from his bunny. After the kiss was done, the two watched each other for a while, Olive feeling a bit awkward.

The wolf began, "Soo umm..."

"OH!" The bunny remembered, scooting a bit away from Nick and leaned her back against Oliver's side to make herself comfortable, the wolf getting warm shivers from the contact.

Judy then continued. "As I was saying... Nick has lots of experience... And Hailie listened about it... She wants the same. Oliver... She wants you to mate with her... And she wants Nick to be the one there to guide you both, since you are... Well... You. I suggested that Nick would mate her first, showing you both how it's done... And then she would be ready to do it with Oliver or however you guys want to do it... But-"

"This is crazy..." Oliver suddenly muttered. This had to be a joke these girls were just trying to do on them.

"Oliver..." Judy said with an understanding smile. She suddenly slowly took his paw into hers, making the brown wolf flinch from the soft touch. He was always very physical with Nick, them wrestling all the time like two bros and looking who is the alpha, but when Judy touched him, it always made his heart race. Judy then continued to talk as Oliver now enthralled after she took his paw in hers.

"This is not any funny thing I'm trying to do here. That is what my boyfriend does, no offense," Judy added with smile towards Nick.

"None taken, lovely bunny... But you have to understand that this is very odd request," Nick added as he brushed her ears.

"I know. That is why I want you to both understand it... She NEEDS this... She really does. You guys should have seen the state she was inside her home... I don't know if I should tell it but... She barely leaves her room because her hormones are out of control... She can't date any random males. That is not who she is. You both know how shy she is. Just like I was... So I can relate to her situation in so many ways... Just... You two are only ones she trusts. You know that she adores you, Nick... You are amazing and kind friend to her. And Oliver... She has been in love with you ever since you two started hanging around. I know that maybe you have not seen it, but I don't blame you. And after her time with the bully she was with... It has left scars for her... But I know that she wants to just feel loved... You two can give it to her. I know you can. Oliver, you being here to guide her through it would mean more to her than anything. She wants to do it with you. All Nick is here to do is to guide you two through it, knowing his talents. He really knows how to talk to females, believe me... And if Hailie would have any feelings to back out because of being too nervous... Which will very likely happen... Nick would get that trouble out of the way by just being who he is. He is good at this. In a way to look at this... This would be her actual first time. And all I need is you two to guide her through it," Judy finished, giving both males a pleading look.

There was silence for four seconds after that, until Nick answered.

"Okay... I will do it," Nick said with a serious tone and nod.

"Thank you so much, Nick!" Judy yelped happily, giving him a long and loving smooch on his cheek. Nick then chuckled.

"What about you, Oliver?" Nick then questioned warmly.

"I..." Oliver muttered, wondering if he had guts for this... He had to... Just a little mental preparing and you can have sex with the female of your dreams... But it would be about her... Not you. And you know that you would do it for her. You could show her that you are here for her... And you would make sure that this time she would actually have a very different experience than what she had... And you KNOW that Nick is very good with females, that is what you can agree with Judy on...

"When... When would she come over? Within this week?" Oliver asked nervously.

Judy gazed at the clock and looked at Oliver very shyly, trying to make him not freak out.

"She umm... She would be here in an hour..."

"Come again?" Oliver questioned.

"She is here in an hour," Judy said louder, ready to wince from the reaction.

Oliver did not yell, surprisingly... But Judy had never seen his eyes so wide. Even Nick looked very surprised from that.

The fox took no time to jump from the couch and run to the bedroom, making the doe and wolf look after him in confusion.

"WE NEED CANDLES! AND NEW SHEETS!" the fox yelled knowingly, starting to make loud sounds in the bedroom.

The bunny then understood and turned to look at Oliver again, the same plea in her eyes.

"Oliver..."

"AN HOUR?!" Oliver questioned loudly, feeling like he was having a nervous breakdown.

"Oliver, look at me..." Judy commanded, a loving and intense gaze in her eyes.

The wolf watched her as he felt his chest raise and lower rapidly.

"I am not ready for this."

"Oliver... She needs you. She can't do this without you... Even if Nick does it with her... It's you she wants... And right now she needs you more than ever... You have to help her," Judy pleaded.

"Judy... I'm way too nervous," he admitted, feeling himself sweat.

"Then there is two of you," Judy added with warm tone. "Oliver... Breathe... In and out... You can do this. Show her how much you care about her."

The brown wolf was quiet for a while, looking at the clock. Then door. Then looking at the open bedroom door, hearing Nick curse about candles and some other things. He then slowly looked back at Judy, his paw still in hers. Swallowing loudly and giving a small and slow nod at the doe. A wide smile spread across her face as she jumped up.

Oliver didn't get time to react as he was quickly being hugged by the bunny, the doe closing her arms around his neck and closing her eyes.

"Thank you," she said from the bottom of her heart.

The wolf did not answer as warm shivers went through his body from Judy's close touch. The bunny then slowly leaned out, looking at the brown wolf proudly in his blue eyes. She didn't distance herself though. Oliver felt his heart beat so damn fast as Judy was so close, looking like she wanted to kiss him.

Nick suddenly came out of the bedroom, talking. "Carrots, where are the-"

He then stopped talking as he saw those two so close, Judy giving a shy look his way.

"Interrupting something?" Nick questioned in a wide and knowing grin.

"Oliver is ready. Just like you," Judy said quietly.

"What kind of motivation were you giving?" Nick asked with an even wider grin.

"Dude, it's not what it looks l-" Oliver tried to explain with a blush.

"Nick, I just talked with him. That is all," Judy giggled, taking distance from Oliver.

"How boring... You know you want to kiss him," Nick chuckled, going to the kitchen to look for his candles from the cabinets.

Judy did give a small smile to Oliver, her eyes giving the confirmation that Nick was right. But she did not want to make the wolf uncomfortable. He was already nervous as hell.

"So... I trust that you two will treat her well like I promised her?" Judy asked, hopping off from the couch, leaving the wolf look after her with wanting eyes.

"Oh yeah... You know me, Carrots. I will make sure she is having a great time. You can count on me," Nick added in a confident tone.

"Thank you. That is all I ask... And hey, candles are on the top shelf," Judy grinned.

"There we go... By the way, Fluff... Where will you be during this time?" Nick questioned.

"I... I umm... Have somewhere to go," Judy whispered with a shy look, looking down at her feet.

Nick stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Judy. He didn't need to look for long to know that expression. The small and devilish grin was back on him as he slurred.

"You are going to Roy's motel room, aren't ya?" Nick asked.

"Maybe..." Judy squirmed, feeling her ears burn.

"Yip!" Judy suddenly let out, the fox taking her closer with his paw, pressing her against him.

The fox looked down at her with a loving smile, leaning in. It took only a moment for them to start kissing passionately, Oliver not able to look anywhere else, even if he tried.

The brown wolf followed as their tongues wrestled wildly, the fox giving a playful slap on her butt, growling at her. Oliver blushed from that just like Judy, the bunny breaking their kiss and giggling to the frisky fox.

"Nicholas!"

"My loved bunny wants to go and have fun with my good rottweiler friend for the whole evening... Will you spend the night?" Nick questioned warmly, running his paw on her butt.

Oliver had hard time trying to keep his arousal in check looking at this. But the words were what confused him. She was about to go have sex with Roy and the way these two talked about it made him so confused. Nick seemed to be more than okay with this.

"I will..." Judy nodded, giving a lick on his nose.

"Okay... I will see you tomorrow..." Nick whispered, giving a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you so much..." Judy whispered back, looking like now she did not want to leave.

"I love you too... You go and have fun, Judith... Can you swing by Roger's on your way back home tomorrow?" Nick asked warmly.

"Sure, what do you want?" The bunny asked with loving gaze.

"The usual... You better go... Hailie will be here any moment now. You go and have fun..." Nick added with a loving tone.

"Okay..." Judy said, giving kiss on his lips and another one.

The bunny then leaned out and started walking towards the door. She turned around to look at Oliver.

"Bye, Oliver... And thank you..." she said warmly.

"I... You are welcome, Judith..." Oliver mumbled, still very aroused from the show that just went on between these two lovebirds.

The bunny then turned to look at her boyfriend and whispered.

"Bye now..."

"Bye..."

Nick added back, feeling the warm feeling in his chest from her gaze. She being so grateful that she could do things like this and live so freely. And tonight... Nick would be having sex with her best friend... And even surprisingly to herself... She was not even mad about it. Not at all.

The bunny gave small flying kiss to her fox, getting one back and saying one last sentence before leaving through the door.

"Boys... Treat her well."

The door closed a with click, the fox listening as her footsteps went away after a while.

The silence settled in, remaining there for a moment... Until Nick talked.

"Oliver, my man... We... Have lot to prepare. We.. Have to make this perfect... It's time for Wilde the Love Doctor to show you guys how it's done."

...

FORTY MINUTES LATER

...

The brown wolf was following Nick's lead to adjust everything to be perfect in the apartment for the upcoming romance session, sweating the whole time and mumbling something Nick could not place.

Nick was adjusting the candles on the bedroom nightstand, looking at the nervous wolf who's paws shook as he was finishing with the bed, scattering all the pillows they had around the apartment on it.

He was stressing out way too much. Nick just had to point it out, feeling concerned for his friend.

"Oliver... How are you hanging there?"

"I'M FINE!" the wolf yipped, a bit spooked by the sudden question.

"Oliver... You need to chill. You can't act like this when she comes over."

"HOW?!" Oliver questioned, feeling like fainting as he looked at Nick with wide eyes.

The fox looked back at his brown wolf friend and sighed. He then finished with the candle, pulling curtains in front of the windows. The whole room got dark really fast, making it so that the romantic lightning of the candles took over the bedroom , the light dancing against the white sheets of the huge bed. The bed had more than enough space for four mammals, so this was going to be easy. Nick had already all the plans inside his head of how to make this work. He had to admit, he had always had an interest for Hailie in a primal way. But how could you not? She was stunning by her looks, sweet as hell, as cute as Judy and well... A good friend on top.

There was no way that Nick was going to make a mess out of this. He was going to make this moment unforgettable for his favorite snow leopard. And he was actually happy that Oliver was a part of this. He had every right to.

"Oliver. Sit down please," Nick said in a warm tone.

The brown wolf huffed, still with a stressed out look, slowly muttering something as he sat on the edge of bed.

Nick gave him a warm smile and walked over to sit down next to him, giving a long exhale. He slowly tied his arm around Oliver's shoulder, scooting him closer and asked a question.

"Oliver... You pretty much lover her, don't ya?"

"I do," Oliver said, looking down at his feet.

"Hey... If you do, you have to get your mind into this. Don't stress out," Nick said warmly.

"HOW CAN I NOT STRESS?! She is here any moment now and I am supposed to have sex! Nick, the last time I had sex was weeks before I went to the academy with you!" Oliver admitted, not able to look at Nick after that reveal.

Nick just looked a bit surprised but he then spoke.

"So?" Nick asked with a wide smile.

"I... I AM NOT GOOD AT SEX!" Oliver admitted, wanting to sink under the earth.

"Oliver... That is why I am here, buddy. So what if you are not very active? Judy was not, Hailie isn't, and now you. It's not exactly common or expected anyway. The only reason I had females in my life was mostly because of my friends. I was the shy one. Finnick, Mike and Ben were not. They were mostly the reason I got to know any females at all in the first place. MIKE was wild. He had sex with almost every male or female around that time. I was only the guy who rolled with him and got the action. I had very little courage with females. It all just happened. So don't think that I am any better of you just because I've gotten lucky," Nick assured, giving a tap on his shoulder.

"But... I just..." Oliver muttered.

Nick sighed and asked.

"But you do masturbate, right?"

The brown wolf turned into red shade very fast, looking at Nick now.

"I..."

"Dude, just tell me the truth. We are both males. How many times you do it a day?"

"... I... Like... One?" Oliver mumbled, not able to look at Nick anymore.

"You know that for a male you are really damn cute. Come on now, tell me the real number here."

Oliver blushed even more after that after Nick calling him cute, running his thumbs around and sighing deeply before answering.

"OKAY FINE... Like... Three... Sometimes," Oliver mumbled, feeling his face burn.

"Theeere we go. That was not so bad now, was it? Oliver, we are both canines after all. We get frisky and are meant to be sexually active often overall, even if we are not. That is why my relationship with Judith goes so well... Not only is she most important mammal in my life, but the fact that we both love being physical and love having sex, is what makes our relationship feel like most amazing bond in the world. We are addicted to each other. We can't handle even a week without our bodies together... That is why our new open relationship works so well... I want her to release her urges when I'm not around, so she does not get so stressed. I am fine with her being with Roy even at this moment, because I know he respects her and takes good care of her... And by the way... About the masturbation... I used to masturbate to the image of her every single day ever since I fell in love with her. I know it might sound a bit too much but I know that you do the same thing too, when it comes to Hailie," Nick said with a wink.

Only now Nick could see how red the brown wolf really got himself as he stared at Nick with wide eyes. That only gave confirmation that he had been right. Oliver felt like he wanted to die from his embarrassment right now, knowing how right he had guessed.

"Oliver, we are both MALES. You don't have to be so shy when we talk about this stuff," Nick assured.

"But how did you..." the wolf muttered.

"I just know... Besides, Hailie is not only one you have thought about when you jerk off, isn't she?" Nick grinned.

The brown wolf's eyes widened as the fox chuckled and sat up, standing in front of him.

"You have thought about Judy, too. And Ben's girlfriend after you saw her. And Lily Fangmeyer," Nick counted with his paw.

"I HAVE NOT!" Oliver screamed in horror, wanting Nick to stop because it was scary how he knew these things.

Nick then adjusted his finger between Oliver's eyes, making the wolf flinch as the fox grinned.

"You might have even thought about me. I know you have. Imagine what Clawhouser would think. I can see right into that innocent wolf mind, full of frisky thoughts... Hidden beneath that surface and blushing face. You want to fuck my girlfriend so damn hard that it shines out of you every time you are around us. Hell, you would want to maybe even be a freaking wolf sandwich between me and my loved bunny... You sneaky little!"

"NICK! DON'T DO THAT!" the wolf scolded as actual tears almost running out of him, shoving his paw away. He felt like running out of the bedroom right now, looking like he was going to do it.

In that moment Nick saw that he was actually uncomfortable. He was way too good at this mind games. And right now he had forgotten how emotional Oliver actually was. He had gotten carried away with his teasing, blasting Oliver's secret fantasies on his face when the wolf least needed them. He now felt like an idiot. He always chose the wrong moments for his teasing.

"Hey, Oliver. Sorry. I'm sorry. I went too far. I... Sorry, I just got too wild again... In a way that is my way to release all this pressure I have. For being so nervous," Nick admitted, sitting next to Oliver again and talking to him.

"Look... I... She will be here any minute now..." Nick mumbled, not knowing how to continue. Oliver was clearly getting in panic.

The wolf then mumbled, looking at the door and wondering if he could do this.

"Nick... You said that you are nervous.. You really don't seem like it."

"That is because I have to be headstrong in this. Imagine Hailie right now. She must be terrified about this visit... Just like you are. Oliver, you are about to make love with the female of your dreams. When I first tried it with Judy... I was terrified. Believe me, I was. Now you are going through the same thing. But remember... I am here for both of you. Even as nervous as I am... I will make it so that you both will have amazing time together. Just like I and Judy did. I will make it so. Trust the love doctor," Nick said warmly.

Oliver sniffed and wondered what to say to that, looking at Nick with his blue eyes and shaking a bit. He then spoke after a while.

"It's just so sudden... I have dreamed of doing it with her... And she is here any minute now..." Oliver muttered nervously.

"I know. But you have to breathe and think about her. Think how happy she will be after this. I know that it made Judy happier than ever. She loves you. And once this night is done... Imagine how often she will want to feel it with you again. Believe me, she will. Just like you."

The brown wolf now looked way more comfortable, soaking in what he had just said. Nick then continued.

"Oliver, you are one of the most important males in my life. You are an amazing friend. And I want you to be happy the way me and Judy are. After this night... You have chance to it. So take that nervous mode off. And just follow my lead. We will make this night something she never forgets. Neither will you. So let's ourselves ready. You got this my buddy," Nick said with a cheery tone, giving Oliver a playful punch on his shoulder.

The wolf actually smiled now, looking at his fox friend happily.

"Yeah... Thanks, Nick... You know, it means a lot to me you are here. I don't know if I could get through this alone. She is way too important for me," Oliver said, feeling a little warm in his chest for even thinking about Hailie.

"Hey, and no hard feelings for me going first with her. Get it? HARD feelings."

"Yeah, I got it," Oliver grinned, rolling his eyes.

"But hey... You alright with me going with her first? To give all the tips?" Nick asked again, not wanting to hurt Oliver's feelings.

The brown wolf gazed at Nick for a moment and spoke.

"It's okay... I just have to follow everything carefully and listen... Right?" Oliver asked.

"That's right... And hey, Oliver... One thing just makes me wonder... Will you get hard by looking at my naked body for the first time or Hailie's?" Nick snickered.

Oliver felt the blush rushing back as he shoved Nick away from the bed making him fall down on the floor and laugh more.

"Shut up!" the wolf laughed, not feeling as nervous anymore.

"You can't wait to see her breasts, I know it... Well to be honest, neither can I... I wonder if she-"

KNOCK KNOCK

The sound came from the door.

Nick and Oliver felt their fur spark up from that as their eyes widened. She was here.

"Let's get the door!" Nick yelped in panic, rushing to the front door with the short brown wolf behind him, both feeling their heart's hammer faster.

Here we go.

...

HAILIE'S ARRIVAL

...

The door slowly opened to the otherwise quite dim lighted apartment, the two males both at the door side by side.

The moment Nick saw her, he knew that this was going to be long process. He had never seen the blush that hard on Hailie's face as she had now. She was looking at both of them wide-eyed, her gaze traveling from the brown wolf to the red fox back and forth, not able to say anything. She looked terrified. Just like Oliver had. It was clear that she thought about running away every second now.

She was wearing a light blue shirt, being of course an extra tight fit because of Fru's and Judy's fashion style help. Something she was not even yet used to. Her huge breasts were given very little space there. And with that she wore pink college pants and nothing else. Her scent was really strong at the moment. Overly strong. And they both knew why. She was still looking at the both quickly while trying to mutter something but the words would not come out.

Now it was Nick's time to get this thing started by being what he did best. Charming and funny fox. "Haile... Would you like to come inside so we could talk?" Nick suggested with a warm and comforting tone, showing his way to the apartment and stepping aside.

Hailie now looked at Nick and shook a bit, Oliver giving her the "it's alright" look as well.

"We can just talk like Nick said," Oliver assured, feeling now much better just seeing her.

"O-okay..." Hailie whispered, slowly coming inside and giving a look at both as she passed them. Oh boy. This is going to take a while. But Nick was more than okay with it. Because in a sense, this was Hailie's first time having sex. Having a four year break and doing it with a condom was very different from this. She was simply scared of sex. And there was no way to blame her after what she went through. No one should go through bullying. And Hailie's had been very harsh. Showing her body to them could even take its own time.

But that is all they had right now. Time. And the best way to do this was to take it slow.

The door closed after Hailie, making her fur spark, almost like making her feel that there was no turning back now. She turned around quickly to say something but then Oliver was suddenly in front of her. The wolf slowly took her paw into his own, making Hailie shiver as she wondered what to do. Oliver then spoke with a warm tone, knowing that Nick was on the right track with his way of doing this. He spoke just like Nick did, forcing Hailie to make eye contact.

"Hailie... We don't have to this. We don't. You can still say no, and we can just talk over at the couch the whole night. You don't have to force yourself into anything you don't want. I will not do that to you. Neither would Nick. You know us both. You are more important to us than you know... I have had feelings for you ever since I got to know you.. You are nervous right now... Hell, Hailie... I am maybe even more. You should have seen me before you came in here. Because you are most amazing female in my life and once I heard... About all this.. I feared that I would screw it up. I still do... But know that if you want to say no... If you want to change your mind right now... You can. And neither of us will judge you." Oliver felt like he had said everything from the bottom of his heart right now. Nick looked really impressed. Hailie was even more wide-eyed right now, still looking at the smiling brown wolf.

The snow leopard looked back at Nick, the fox giving her a nod with a smile, making her sure that he agreed. Hailie turned back to look at the brown wolf who was waiting for some sort of answer. She then looked down at her feet and tried to whisper an answer but there was very little they heard. The brown wolf then smiled even more and took his paw under Hailie's chin, slowly raising her to look back at him again. The snow leopard now looked into his blue eyes again, feeling like melting.

"I love you, Hailie... I do... So... Just say no and we can all relax," Oliver assured with a loving tone, placing his paw now on Hailie's cheek, running it slowly on it and just looking at her.

Nick was now looking at both of them with a very interested gaze. Oliver had just told her that he loved her straight to her face. That was big thing to do. Not something he had expected. Of course she was going to forget the sex now. And he did not feel bad about it. She was going to forget about her needs of-

Nick had only little warning when Hailie suddenly leaned in against Oliver's chest, connecting their mouths. Oliver's eyes sparked up from that in fright from such a fast move. The snow leopard begging for him to answer the sudden kiss with one tear falling down from her eye. After a while Oliver answered it and there it was. Nick followed as the two mammals started to passionately kiss each other, taking their arms behind each others backs as they started to both heavily breath trough their noses. Neither of them were shaking anymore. They were now just doing something they had wanted to do with each other for a long time. Oliver had the right words, to Nick's surprise. The fox smiled with a wide and surprised smile, feeling so happy for them at this moment. Maybe this night was going to be just fine after all. Extremely likely.

The fox just stood in the dark apartment with candles dancing all over it, following with hands behind his back as the two continued kissing for a long while. This was going to be something to tell Judy alright. She was going to explode the moment Nick would tell her that Oliver confessed his love for Hailie in their living room.

The two finally broke from the kiss and left a string of saliva between their mouths, making Hailie giggle cutely from it. Oliver was not so intoxicated by her that Nick had never seen such a loving smile on that brown wolf. Oliver held his paws on Hailie's shoulders, looking at her with half-lidded and love filled eyes as the snow leopard was gazing back at him quietly. Suddenly she spoke.

"I... I love.. I love you too."

Nick watched as Oliver didn't even flinch, knowing this already just by that long kiss, longest and best one of his whole life. Nick finally spoke after clearing his throat.

"WELL... This is surprising and pleasant turn for the evening," the fox chuckled.

Neither of the mammals took their eyes out of each other as they both chuckled for that too, feeling lost to each other.

Nick walked over to them and spoke.

"So umm.. Since you two shared an amazing moment as this under my roof, I believe that the original plan of the night is cancelled. Let me blow out these candles and order some foo-"

"No!" the snow leopard said quickly, suddenly taking Nick by his paw and looking at him now. Oliver gave a surprised look at Hailie from the quick command and looked at them both.

Nick waited for her to explain herself for that, and the snow leopard whispered after taking a long breath and looking at her feet for a moment.

"I... I knew I couldn't do it before... Before what Oliver said to me... But... I can now... I want to," she said with a shy whisper.

Nick was quiet for a while and looked at the wide-eyed brown wolf, not expecting this either. Nick gave a warm but very satisfied smile from that, knowing that Judy was going to be twice as happy if they got this done too, like they promised. And the idea of having sex with Hailie this night with Oliver was very much something he had waited for. He put his paw on Hailie's cheek and spoke.

"Hailie... Are you sure?"

The snow leopard gave a shy nod as an answer and then continued.

"But I... I don't know how to start... Judy.. Judy said that you are... Very umm... Good at this.. So... I-"

"She gives too much credit. But yeah, bragging aside, I know many things in the bedroom. And just like you, Oliver is not very uhh... Familiar with these acts either."

The snow leopard turned to look at Oliver after that with a blush, getting one back from the wide-eyed brown wolf, too. Oh. This she did not know.

"Yeah, sorry for saying it, Oliver. But now you know why Judy suggested me to be here. There is nothing wrong in being inexperienced. Nothing at all. And Judy... She told us about what... What was done. To you," Nick said quietly.

The snow leopard now felt her eyes widen from horror, not able to look at either of them now. She had given permission for Judy to tell but knowing that they both knew.. It just made her a uncomfortable.

"Hailie... Look at us. Please," Nick asked. Oliver taking the sad looking snow leopard by her paw again. She slowly turned around to look at them with glossy eyes, close to tears.

Oliver then spoke.

"Hailie. We will never treat you the way he did... That asshole can just be glad that he has not bumped into us," Oliver added with an angry look. Nick nodding to that and knowing that the lion better never even talk to them or come close to Hailie. Even after what Coonway and Fring did to him.

Hailie did not answer as she looked at them both, wondering what to say.

Nick then spoke.

"We are not him. We care about you. We are never going to hurt you, humiliate you, say bad things about you or force you to do things that you don't like. You are safe here. Know that we will treat you well. Because you are one of the most kindest souls we have ever met and you deserve to be treated like one. No one is going to record this. None of this goes on tape... If you walk inside that room with us... Anything that goes on in there will stay between us. Only us. And whoever you want to share it with. I know that you are going to tell Judith. I know that you want to tell her. But that we are more than okay with. So don't fear us having any bad thoughts of you. We will treat you with the respect that you deserve. And I will make it so that there is no pain or anything bad inside that bedroom. That is why Judy chose me," Nick smiled.

Hailie was quiet for a while and looked at them both. She then looked back at Nick and then it came. She started to sob a bit and attacked Nick with huge hug, closing her arms around the red fox. The snow leopard started to sob and cry a bit against Nick's shoulder, feeling as the fox then hugged back after realizing what she did.

"Shhhh... It's alright..." Nick told her with a soothing voice he always did with Judy, feeling her shake. Nick nodded for a smiling Oliver to come over and make her feel safe too.

The brown wolf came closer and kissed her ears, whispering to her like Nick.

"Everything is okay... Nick and I will make sure that you are safe."

"Th.. Thank you..." Hailie cried, sobbing against the fox and feeling herself so overwhelmingly happy right now.

"There we go..." Nick calmed her down, giving a light tap on her back and leaning out.

She then turned to hug Oliver too, sniffing and feeling Oliver react right away and brush the top of her head, inhaling her scent from her neck.

Nick followed this with a warm smile and knowing how much Judy would cry from happiness towards her best friend right now if she saw this.

Nick saw as the wolf was lightly swaying from side to side to calm her down, still whispering something to her ear. After a while she leaned out and still sniffed, feeling her nose run from the emotional outburst.

The fox then smiled and knew it was time to get this started.

"Hey," Nick said warmly, taking the attention of the two mammals who were looking at each other with love.

The brown wolf and snow leopard looked as the red fox handed over both of his paws, one for Oliver and one for Hailie.

"Allow the love doctor to show you both how it's done."

They both gave a shy smile at him, looking at each other and then at Nick again. The fox had a warm smile on him as he gave them a little wink and eagered for them to take his paws.

Both of the nervous mammals exhaled, trying to steady their breaths as they slowly reached for his hold. Nick felt as Oliver's paw grabbed his and Hailie his other, giving them both an affectionate rub on the paws, earning warm smiles back. He then smiled more widely with half-lidded eyes as he started to back up towards the bedroom, dragging both of the mammals very slowly with him to his love cave.

The moment Oliver passed the door, he slowly reached for the doorknob with his other paw, slowly closing it after him and swallowing hard as the silence settled in and the moment was here.

Time to make this night unforgettable.

...

SAFE WITH US

...

Hailie was standing next to the bed, both males closely behind her. She now started to feel a bit nervous again, knowing that she had to get naked.

She clearly wondered how to start, what to do... But Nick then chuckled and came next to her, talking to her.

"Hey... Beautiful... Like said, we don't have to rush this. Let's take it slow. You don't have to take your clothes off yet," Nick said.

"I... I don't?" Hailie asked carefully in confusion.

"No... Let's start this light... You can take your clothes off the moment you feel like it. How about we get this started with a bit more... Romantic mood.

Oliver. Sit down on the bed please," Nick commanded with a playful tone.

"O-okay..." Oliver said, slowly walking over to the bed and sitting down on the edge.

Nick then walked behind Hailie, placing his paws on her shoulders. Hailie was looking at Oliver shyly, the brown wolf wondering what Nick had in mind.

The fox then chuckled.

"Now... Let's make this fun at the same time. You two are my students and I am the teacher here. So if you have any questions during this, I am here to answer them. By doing what I tell you both to do, we can make this run smoothly. Let's take light steps and see how this goes. Sound okay for both of you?" Nick asked with a grin.

The both mammals nodded and stayed quiet for a while. Oliver then spoke.

"We don't.. Actually have to call you teacher, do we?"

"You can if you want to," Nick added with a grin, wiggling his eyebrows.

"It... Sounds kind of..." Hailie tried to find a word for it, blushing a bit."

"Naughty?" Nick asked.

"Kinda too kinky, yeah," Oliver admitted and shook his head.

Nick then chuckled and shook his head.

"Hey, I'm just trying to lighten up the mood here. It's clear that you both are very nervous," Nick admitted.

The smile slowly went down from both of Oliver's and Hailie's face as they gave small nods, feeling very tense.

"See? And it is perfectly understandable. You two love each other. And I am really happy for you two. But to make this work, it's always good to lighten up the mood with a bit of humor. So if you want to call me teacher, it could be fun for us all. At least I would enjoy it. So even as important and amazing this is meant to be for you both... We can make it fun too. So if you both want to play along with me being the teacher, this could be thought as fun game for both. Right?" Nick asked.

Hailie smiled a bit and Oliver shook his head and laughed.

"Dude, you and your silver tongue. There is no way I'll call you a teacher. You will make fun of me about it for a long time."

"Oliveeeeer, don't be such a mood killer. It will be fun. Trust me!" Nick claimed, grinning widely.

"It... Does not sound so bad when you say it like that..." Hailie suddenly said with a blush.

"See?" Nick asked Oliver with a victory smile.

"I... Okay, fine.. So, teacher... What now?" Oliver asked with a grin.

Nick rubbed Hailie's shoulders, earning a small hum of pleasure from her as he thought for few seconds.

"Take off your shirt."

Oliver felt his eyes widen from that, looking at the blushing Hailie with shy look. Nick said nothing and looked at Oliver and gave a small nod.

"Okay," he said, starting to bring his paws on the edge of the edge of his shirt. Hailie's eyes followed carefully with interest as Oliver readied himself.

He quickly took his shirt off, laying it on the bed. Nick smiled from Hailie's reaction, seeing her eyes marvel Oliver's buff chest. The wolf was blushing a bit under that gaze, feeling a bit pride for the way Hailie was looking at him. Nick then added.

"Damn... I really should start working out. Okay, Hailie... Now your turn," Nick said.

"You mean that I..." She drifted off, feeling her heart beat so fast suddenly. Did Nick want her to take her shirt off now?

Nick saw the panic in her gaze and spoke, "I didn't mean what you think, Hailie. You don't have to take your shirt off yet. Now, teacher commands... Sit next to Oliver. As close as possible," Nick told her, giving small kiss on her cheek and letting his paws go from her shoulders.

"A-alright..." Hailie said shyly, feeling relieved that Nick was taking this slow after all like he claimed.

Oliver followed with care as she slowly sat next to him, looking at him shyly with smile, her eyes traveling all over his handsome chest.

Nick then spoke with chuckle.

"Good so far students. NOW... Let's start. I want you both to start kissing. Oliver, place your left paw on the side of her neck to show a bit of passion. And Hailie, you let your paw travel on his chest, because I know you want to. Meanwhile I can strip down a bit and get ready." Nick told swishing his tail to the side and looking at them with warm smile.

Both of them looked at each other with blushes, looking then at Nick. Nick just gave a small paw motion towards them, urging them to do it.

Oliver then gave comforting smile for the snow leopard, slowly doing as Nick told. They both closed their eyes and leaned in, starting to slowly kiss each other.

Nick followed with pride as they both started to smile and give small laughs as their tongues danced together, Oliver having small shivers as Hailie started to carefully run her paw over Oliver's tummy, running up slowly and feeling his hard muscle and his thick fur. Nick started to get turned on by this and started to do his part. He took off his familiar green tropic shirt and tossed it on the ground, kicking off his khaki pants as well. They did not know that Nick was about to sit next to them in underwear, both of the mammals too far into their romantic kiss now.

The fox sat next to Hailie, having the snow leopard between him and the brown wolf now.

Nick followed them to doing their thing and let them go on with it for a while.

After a minute, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"This seems to be going well so far," Nick added with grin.

They broke their kiss, both giving small chuckle as they started into each others eyes, their foreheads pressed together. Hailie was still running her paw on Oliver's pecs, making the wolf give small satisfied hum. Hailie then turned to look at Nick slowly, "Sorry teacher, w-what do we do n-" She stopped in the middle way as she saw Nick next to her with only his white boxers on, looking at them both with a grin.

Oliver then turned to look at his friend too. Hailie and Oliver both blushed a bit at seeing Nick so lightly clothed, neither of them ever seeing him like this.

Hailie could not help but to feel her eyes look down, seeing the round and huge bulge in Nick's boxers. He was not erect but still, whatever he had in store took quite a lot space in there. Nick then snickered with half-lidded eyes.

"My eyes are up here, both of you."

Neither of them knew what to say as they both started to mumble nervously, looking at their feet. Nick got them to look back at him as he spoke.

"Just getting comfortable. Now, teacher Wilde gives his second task: Oliver, take your pants off too. Leave the boxers on like I did."

Oliver then swallowed loudly looking at a blushing Hailie and started to undo his belt buckle slowly, feeling his heart beat faster.

Nick then gave a small rub behind Hailie's ears, earning shivers from her. She turned to look at Nick who was really close now and the fox spoke with half-lidded eyes.

"A kiss for this fox, too?"

Hailie's expression turned into shy smile as Nick rubbed behind her ear soothingly, asking if it was okay with her. She gave a little nod at that as Nick started to lean in.

Oliver watched from the side as two mammals closed their eyes and started to kiss slowly. He looked at this show with a blush, kicking off his pants. He followed from the side as Nick was kissing the love of his life right next to him... But somehow... He did not feel anger. Nor jealousy. He thought he would... But he didn't. They looked so peaceful together.

It was clear that Nick had feelings for her, just like he had for Judy. And the fact that Nick was the most attractive male he knew, made looking at this easier.

He actually felt happy how this night was going. Only thing that still made him sweat more than anything was the only one thing... Mating her. And he knew that within minutes they would get into that.

Nick leaned out of dreamy looking Hailie, humming pleasantly.

"Damn... That was quite something. Oliver... You are never going to let this one go," Nick teased.

Oliver brought his paw on her shoulder and chuckled.

"Only if she will have me."

Hailie felt butterflies in her stomach right now, feeling herself getting really comfortable. Nick was really good at this.

The snow leopard then turned to look at Oliver to answer but then felt her eyes stop as she saw Oliver so lightly clothed too.

Oliver gave an awkward smile with a blush, answering.

"I just follow teacher's orders."

"Good save," Nick added with a grin, looking at Oliver with interest with Hailie.

His body looked so well trained, much more than Nick's. But what got their attention was his blue underwear. It had quite huge bulge too, just like Nick's. They were almost about same size maybe, Oliver's possibly slightly bigger. Nick then spoke.

"Hailie... Now would be the time... If you are ready? We can kiss more if you don't want to do it yet..." Nick said with a warm smile.

Hailie then started to breathe a bit fast, looking at the both males repeatedly. She knew that there was no fear of being humiliated by them or hurt. She was just... Just scared.

Because she had not revealed her body to anyone since that night with Thomas... But now... She had two males with her, both caring about her.. The other one loving her...

So just breathe... And be brave.

Hailie gave a small nod as she brought her paws on the edge of her shirt. Nick suddenly stopped her with his paw on hers and made Hailie look at him.

"Hailie... Let us. True gentle mammals treat a lady," Nick said warmly.

Hailie blushed at that, Nick giving a small kiss on her cheek. Oliver looked at Nick as he spoke.

"You take that side and I take this."

Oliver swallowed and took his paw on the edge of her shirt. Hailie held her breath as she lifted her arms in the air, feeling her heart beat so damn fast.

Nick and Oliver slowly started to lift her shirt up, reaching the moment their inner male's had been waiting for.

The moment the shirt got off, Nick and Oliver felt their jaws drop and their eyes widen as the sight came to them.

Her two huge and round breasts gave small jiggle as they got their freedom, looking so amazingly firm and soft. They were... Well, there was little way around it.

They were something many females could only dream of. She had truly been blessed with something here. Hailie felt herself turn burning red as the both males almost drooled from the sight of her.

She thought about blocking them with her arms. But there was no need to do so. It was clear that both males clearly liked what they saw. So Hailie slowly just spread her arms, letting them look.

Oliver then spoke, swallowing hard.

"Hailie... You look amazing."

"You really do," Nick added, swallowing too himself. He loved Judy's small breasts. But Hailie's were just enchanting.

"I... T-thank you?" Hailie stuttered as an answer with a blush.

"Nick... I mean uhm... Teacher. What do we do now?" Oliver asked carefully.

Nick woke up from the call as he was zoning out because of Hailie's bare beauty. Her white fur looked so delicate, just like Judy's in many ways.

"We umm.. Okay, Hailie... I need you to do it like this. Close your eyes and trust us. I want you to lean your back against the mattress. I want you to breathe calmly, trying to focus on our voices and the feeling.

I want you to feel as relaxed as possible, thinking about our touch and listening to us... Sound good to you?" Nick questioned warmly.

Hailie looked at Nick and then Oliver, taking deep breath and whispering.

"Okay..."

"Don't worry, Hailie. We will take good care of you." Nick assured, giving a light kiss on her ear.

"Okay... So... I just?"

"Yeah. Get yourself comfortable and close your eyes," Nick assured.

The snow leopard exhaled long breath and then closed her eyes, leaning against the mattress slowly.

She laid there quietly, waiting for whatever was about to come. Oliver leaned close to Nick, asking for instructions from him with a whisper.

"What now?"

Nick then smiled and started whispering back. Oliver felt himself sweat and get a bit nervous again but he gave small nod to agree and followed his fox teacher.

The fox gave a small chuckle as he saw Oliver already pitching a tent in his blue boxers, just by looking at Hailie laying there with her beautiful breasts waiting for touch.

They both started to lean down next to Hailie slowly, Nick on her left side and Oliver on her right.

Nick could feel Hailie tense up from feeling their warmth and male auras so close. She didn't open her eyes but it was hard. Nick then slowly adjusted his paw closer to her breast, Oliver following his movement carefully. Nick slowly nodded to Oliver, signaling him to do the same. The wolf swallowed and moved his paw closer, hearing Hailie's heart beat so fast. Nick then slowly moved his paw more, making contact. The moment he did that, Hailie gave loud inhale, feeling her fur shiver.

Oliver slowly did the same, earning small whimper from the snow leopard as her face turned red. Nick then slowly started to squeeze and fondle her breast, nodding for Oliver to do what he was doing. Hailie felt her nipples get hard already just from this touch, being very sensitive by her breasts. She started to give little sounds with her eyes closed, felling her body still tense up as she started to feel her hormones roar, her body starting to enjoy this slowly. Oliver stared in awe as he fondled the beautiful breast in his paw, feeling it being so soft. He started to pitch a tent against his boxers really hard, scooting his lower body away from Hailie a bit so he would not poke her. Nick moved his muzzle to kiss her exposed neck, earning a whimper of pleasure from her. Oliver then followed Nick's lead, starting to kiss her ears and earning an approving nod from Nick, letting him know that he was doing great.

Hailie felt her fur shiver as Nick's tongue tickled her neck, Oliver tickling her ear and kissing her cheek. That romantic touch mixed with both males now playing with her breasts, rubbing her hardening nipples carefully... She loved this. She felt so loved right now. Nick really knew how to make her comfortable about this.

Oliver then started to whisper while kissing the other side of her neck.

"You are so beautiful.."

"Hailie... Your body feels amazing..." Nick continued, proud that Oliver had listened to his instructions so well. Always give compliments to the female.

"Your scent is so good..." Oliver continued warmly, giving small gentle bite in her neck.

"HAnnh.." Hailie let out with passion, her voice full of building lust, such a long time hidden inside her nature. It was waking up very fast and she was overwhelmed by it, feeling hazy.

"Do you like this, sweetie?" Nick asked gently, kissing her ear.

Hailie nodded and kept giving small noises.

Nick then continued, looking at Oliver with a warm smile.

"Oliver... Use your tongue on her breasts now... be gentle. Give the other one a lick and squeeze the other one lightly. Can you do that?" Nick asked.

"Y-yeah.." Oliver said quietly, moving down slowly. Nick followed his student going down, his nose inches away from her hard nipple. Nick rubbed Hailie's fur from around neck, watching as Oliver's eyes got lazy, his tongue coming out. He started to lick the snow leopard gently like Nick said, dancing around her breast.

"MMMH!" Hailie gave a small moan from that, a small smile coming to her. Nick then gave a small chuckle at the surprised and happy looking wolf, talking warmly.

"See? Now we are getting somewhere..." Nick slurred happily.

Oliver started to smile after seeing Hailie's reaction to this, feeling so relieved that he was giving her such intimate pleasure.

The moment he started to suck her nipple, Hailie started to moan. Nick kissed Hailie's cheek and spoke,

"Damn, Oliver... You are doing well."

"Thanks, Teacher, " Oliver chuckled playfully.

Nick chuckled at that and ruffled top of Oliver's head playfully, the wolf still caressing her breasts. Nick then went next to Hailie's ear, whispering to her.

"Hey... Would the student be ready for another task?"

Hailie now slowly opened her eyes, looking at Nick with questioning look. She whimpered from Oliver's warm tongue, answering.

"O..Haaah.. O-okay... Wh-what do I have to do?" the snow leopard asked with a blush.

"Now, Hailie... We are going to get more light clothed... You think you might be ready for that?" Nick asked carefully.

Oliver now raised his gaze after hearing that, wanting to hear Hailie's opinion. Because he was getting really horny. And just like Hailie, having such a long break from sex with someone else made this moment so much more heated and exciting.

Nick brushed her ears and looked at her with a gentle look, talking again.

"We don't have to do that yet, IF you don't want to. We can do this too. We got the whole night."

But Hailie actually felt the need rising inside her furiously. She wanted them both. She wanted to feel it. She was already getting really wet because of their romantic paw and tongue work, feeling the need of a male. Nick saw as Hailie watched Oliver in his blue eyes, whispering.

"I... I am ready."

"You... You are?" Oliver asked carefully, still licking her breast and earning low hums of pleasure from her. The snow leopard gave small smile and nodded, looking at Nick now.

"I am ready, Teacher," she giggled from the playful title.

Nick smiled warmly for both and spoke with loving tone.

"Alright... Now... Hailie... Take your pants off. And Oliver... By looking at that tent, someone is eager," Nick chuckled, looking at the huge tent Oliver was pitching right now.

Hailie turned to look at Oliver's crotch for the first time, her eyes widening from the sight and covering her mouth with her paws, muttering something about "heavens..".

Oliver was blushing like crazy, wondering if he really had guts to do this, Hailie's eyes glued to his boxers.

Nick chuckled, looking at the both amused.

"You two are way too cute... How about me and Oliver start.. Then we focus on you, Haile... Just so you can see what you are dealing with here.

...

BONDING

...

Hailie was staring at the two males on her knees, looking at them box as they prepared to show themselves to Hailie.

Nick gave Oliver a small nod, signaling him to be the first one. Oliver then started to sweat under Nicks alluring gaze, mumbling an answer as he stared Nick's pitching tent as well.

"W-why do I have to be first one?"

Nick placed his paw on his heart and spoke like a professional.

"Because I am the teacher."

"Unfair."

Nick then suddenly moved his finger against the tip of Oliver's tent, making the brown wolf's eyes widen as Nick gave small tap against the hard length, making it twitch. The fox continued.

"The female you love is waiting... Don't be a sissy now," Nick teased.

"I... Okay, fine.." Oliver mumbled, bringing his paws to the edge of his boxers, starting to pull down. Nick meanwhile sat next to the laying Hailie, starting to rub her big breast to make sure her lust was building up. Both saw as the wolf took his boxers down, Nick and Haile both felt their mouths open a bit.

Oliver's cock was looking very thick, just like Nick's did. Nick was actually very surprised from the similarities they had. His crotch and inner thighs were creamy toffee color, like a small lake in an otherwise brown sea of fur. But unlike Nick, the veins of his thick meat did not travel on top. Most of them were underside of his length. He was straight as an arrow too, while hard, not curved up like Roy. He was two inches longer than Nick, too. His balls were firm and round like Nick's, but they were slightly smaller. The wolf was blushing under Nick's and Hailie's gazes to his exposed crotch, the brown wolf mumbling.

"H-happy now?"

"Oliver... You are so big..." Hailie whispered with a blush, her eyes widening as she realized it had come out in words.

Oliver then looked at Hailie with a shy smile and mumbled quietly.

"Uhmmm, thanks..."

Nick then finally chuckled, making both look at him.

"You two are freaking adorable together..."

"You keep saying that."

"Because it is true. You are like a dream pair."

"It's easy to tease when you are the one with clothing," Oliver chuckled.

Nick then suddenly gave a kiss to Hailie's cheek, scooting closer to Oliver in a lotus pose.

He looked at Oliver closer before then speaking, "I do have to admit, Oliver... You are gifted. Me and Hailie clearly like what we see. You are going to make this gorgeous female here really happy.

"Dude, why do you keep staring at it like that?" Oliver asked with a shy voice, wanting to put his boxers back on.

"Just marveling. I am just a teacher observing details of his gifted student."

"Nick, you are freaking me out."

"You are turning me on."

"DUDE," Oliver said, feeling his ears burn.

"You are so easy to tease, just like Carrots!" Nick suddenly laughed, giving a small shoulder punch to the blushing wolf.

"Whatever..." Oliver muttered with a slight smile now because of Nick being... Well, Nick. The fox could be so perverse.

Hailie gave a small giggle at that, feeling her nervousness fade every second she spent with these two males.

Oliver then suddenly grinned, talking to Nick..

"Well... TEACHER... Your turn."

Nick then was quiet for a while, clearing his throat under Oliver's and Hailie's waiting gaze.

"Alright... Just give me a sec," the red fox muttered, taking his boxers off.

The snow leopard and the wolf witnessed Nick revealing his goods, both being quiet as the reveal was made.

Hailie gave a shy smile at the sight, liking what she saw. She had to admit, she had many times wondered innocently how the famous Nick Wilde would look down there... Now she knew. She had to admit that she was surprised about what she saw. Nick had noticeably less length than Oliver. Oliver noticed it too. And Nick knew they both thought about it, making him feel a bit insecure. He was almost as thick as Oliver, surprisingly for a fox. Foxes were more known for length instead of thickness. They marveled as two very visible veins traveled on top of his length, one huge vein on the right side. But what got they attention the most was his huge balls. Even Oliver had to say it.

"Wow... And I thought I was packed..." the brown wolf said, giving an amazed look at Nick's crotch.

Hailie was too shy to say anything but the look she gave to Nick was enough to confirm that she liked what she saw.

Nick rubbed the back of his head and gave an awkward smile.

"Yeeaaah... I am... Not very umm... Long... Oliver takes the win there," Nick chuckled.

Oliver then came closer to Nick, seeing he was embarrassed of his length. Oliver then laid his paw on Nick's shoulder, making the fox look at the warmly smiling fox.

"Teacher Wilde, this is not a competition. We all have something that we are secretly embarrassed about when it comes to our bodies.."

"Is that so? What is yours?" Nick smiled warmly.

"I... I am overly sensitive and I.. Um... Reach the umm... End easily..." Oliver mumbled with a blush.

"Yeah, just like my girlfriend. It's not a bad thing. What about you, Hailie?" Nick asked.

"I... I have... Same as Oliver... I... I have the... Ending really fast when someone touches my... Chest," Hailie mumbled, feeling embarrassed.

"As I thought. It was seen the moment we caressed you with Oliver. But hey, Oliver's dick is sensitive, so is Hailie's chest. That is not even bad. Look how short I am. Finnick always called me a fox that was born with dick of a bear."

"That is rude," Hailie added, looking at Nick like there was nothing wrong with him.

"He was just joking around," Nick chuckled.

"You are not that short..." Oliver claimed.

"I guess..." Nick sighed.

"Besides, I am jealous of your male prides. Yours are the size of a tennis ball," Oliver chuckled, looking away from Nick.

Nick gave a short laugh at that and spoke, "Wow, thanks."

"You are welcome," Oliver mumbled shyly, trying not to stare at Nick's crotch.

"But hey... Now we are drifting off... Hailie.. Are you ready?" Nick asked.

Hailie then suddenly looked very shy, her smile disappearing as the tension came back. She looked down at her white panties, feeling wet already. But her heart started to beat like a hammer again. To stare at two warmly smiling males, both rock hard by looking at her body and waiting for the green light to proceed... She was now a bit nervous again. Nick then scooted closer to her, sitting next to her and brushing her cheek.

"Hailie... Like I said, we can take this slow... But know that the way I do it... It's not going to hurt. That I can promise. I am here to teach you both and I will... Say, have I been doing good so far?" Nick asked.

"Y-yes..." Hailie said, nodding at that.

"So... The next plan is this... And Oliver, I need you to listen too. Sit next to me here," Nick said, patting the spot on the mattress next to him. Oliver nodded and sat down. Nick then slowly took Hailie's paw to his own, giving it a small kiss. He then took Oliver's paw, uniting them together and letting go. Both of them looked at Nick, wondering what this was about. Nick then started talking.

"You two love each other. So I don't want to be disrespectful. I am here to guide you both to have an amazing first time with each other. That is why Judith recommend me. She knows I am good at this. But the thing is, seeing another male mate your loved one... It is something not many are able to do. As you both know, I get turned on by it. And if Judy allows me to do this with you, Hailie... I know that she is more than okay with it, too. I know that Judy has told you both about our new open relationship. How do you two feel about it?" Nick asked.

"I... was surprised... But I could never judge Judy for it. She is my best friend and most important female in my life," Hailie added with an honest tone.

"Thank you for understanding and being so good to her," Nick answered with a loving tone, leaning in and giving a kiss to Hailie's cheek.

"Nick I... I don't judge it... But it surprised me that Judy had such... Urges," Oliver admitted.

"She has had them for you too," Nick added.

"S-she has?" Hailie asked now with wide-eyes.

"The same way I have feelings for you, Hailie. It's very easy to get attracted and have feelings for someone like you, just like Judy has for Oliver and Roy. You both are best friends of mine and Judy... And that is why these feelings come. They are not just primal sexual hunger, it's love. The more I have been around the bunny I love more than this world itself, the more I realize that we both have so much love to share that sometimes it's overwhelming."

"So.. You are saying that you love us?" Oliver asked with wide-eyes.

"Yes. Judith will be the most important mammal in my life... Always will. But that is why we can love others, too. I love you both in my own way. It may not be strong as what Judy and I have... But who knows... Maybe one day it will be," Nick smiled warmly.

Now neither of the mammals in bed knew what to think. They did not know what to say to that. But one thing was sure. They were both smiling. As this tender silence continued, Nick then cleared his throat.

"Aaand we both love sex. So I don't want to limit her or have her stressed out because she has not had an orgasm for a long time. So I am more than fine with her having it with someone I KNOW and who is important to me and Judy. Like you both. Not strangers. That is why she is at Roy's now. And that is why I am with you two. Our relationship is now somewhere I never thought it would be. But it does not waver our love. It strengthens it. We are both now more happy than ever. And that is why... I want to ask if you could see it that way too, Oliver," Nick asked.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked, Hailie looking puzzled too. Nick got a bit nervous with himself right now, trying to figure out how to say this.

"Well... I am here to teach you how to give amazing pleasure to Hailie and all females in general. But like I said... I am the one to mate Hailie first, in this case. And the moment I do that... You two pretty much enter the same area where Judy and I are now. So... The question is... Are you two okay with it? Like I said, if you two don't want me to be part of this, wanting to share this moment alone... It's okay to me. Not everyone are like me and Judy. So I ask that... Do you want me to be here with you two? Are you alright with me mating your loved one, Oliver? I never want to make you feel uncomfortable or do anything to scar our friendship... Same with you, Hailie... You both are too important to me. So if-"

"Nicholas." Both suddenly said. Nick froze his nervous mumbling, wondering what that smile was on both.

Oliver suddenly took his paw to Nick's cheek, making him turn his way. Oliver was looking at Nick with a warm smile, full of amazement from his manners. Something he rarely expected from him because of his playful and teasing nature.

The brown wolf leaned in, closing his eyes and giving a kiss to Nick's forehead. Hailie rose up on her knees as well, waiting for Oliver to lean out. The brown wolf did, looking at Nick still in his surprised eyes from the male affection.

Hailie then took her paw to Nick's cheek, making him turn at her now as well, feeling Oliver give a pleasant scratching behind his ear. Hailie leaned in to kiss Nick softly, both closing their eyes as they did. After a while Hailie leaned out, giving quick one again on his handsome nose and the fox looking at them wide eyed. Oliver then spoke.

"Teacher... If we didn't want you here... I think we would had said it already..." Oliver said, giving another kiss on Nick's cheek, making the fox feel warm shivers all around.

Hailie then nodded in agreement and spoke with lust in her tone.

"Teacher... I... I think I am ready..."

Both looked at Hailie now, the snow leopard giving affectionate squeeze to Oliver's paw.

She smiled shyly and leaned her back against the mattress, spreading her legs just a little bit but not much.

Nick felt a loving smile come to him as he tried not to get emotional, answering to this warmly.

"Thank you both... For being okay with me here."

"Dude... I would never have anyone else as my teacher," Oliver said, blushing as he gave a small playful lick on Nick's ear.

Now Nick actually blushed a bit, seeing Oliver do something like that out of nowhere. He was the one who teased Oliver... But right now this moment was overwhelming.

The fox gave small smile at Oliver, then looking at the smiling and waiting Hailie taking a long breath.

"Hoookay... Hailie, you vision of a female... Spread your legs a bit more. Oliver, sit next to me... And memorize everything I do.. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Oliver said warmly, sitting down next to the fox who had adjusted himself to sit between Hailie's legs.

Nick could only think one thing... Best students ever.

...

NIGHT YOU NEVER FORGET

...

"Now, Hailie. Breathe and relax your body. I am going to start now. Are you ready?" Nick asked with a loving tone.

"I.. I am.." Hailie said shyly, feeling like she was on mercy of this fox. But she believed that she was safe with him. The look of love in those eyes proved it.

"Okay... Now, get your legs straight for a moment so I can take these panties off," Nick required.

Hailie didn't answer but nodded as Nick slowly brought his paw to the edge of her panties. Oliver was giving Hailie a gentle look as he caressed her breast and nipple, making Hailie's eyes go hazy. Nick gave a proud side look at Oliver, letting him know that he was getting good at this.

Nick slowly started to pull them down, looking as he revealed the beautiful sight. Oliver looked down and felt his cock give twitch from the sight, not unnoticed by Hailie. Nick gave a loving smile to Hailie, taking her panties now fully off. Hailie was still blushing as both males looked at her crotch, the snow leopard pressing her legs tightly together. Nick stared at her bare beauty, looking at the blushing and embarrassed looking female, knowing she was feeling very revealed. Nick started to talk.

"Hailie... You don't have to be ashamed. We want to see all of you... Just spread your legs for me so we can marvel your amazing body," Nick told her, rubbing her outer thigh.

The snow leopard mumbled something quietly, trying to control her furious heart beat. She slowly started to spread her legs for them, making Nick's smile widen.

"Good student..." Nick said warmly, Oliver still caressing Hailie's paw and leaning in to give a kiss to her. Nick now took a better look down and saw all of Hailie finally.

It was needless to say... That she looked amazing. Just like Judy. So untouched and delicate, her lips barely being loose at all from action. Her pussy was bigger than Judy's, sure. But it was clear to see that she was the opposite of loose. Nick already knew that Oliver would not last long. She looked heavenly. A bit different from Judy though. Judy's slit was so small that her flesh was not easily seen. You had to spread Judy's slit to see her pink folds.

Hailie's on the other paw was very easily seen, her pink flesh glowing to them very noticeably. Nick saw the spot where his dick would travel in, unlike with Judy it would take some time to find the right spot where to slide in, because of her small entrance. But one thing was clear... Hailie looked beautiful. Her pussy was like an untouched rose. Oliver was going to be one lucky male. Nick then spoke.

"Hailie... You look stunningly beautiful. You really do. If I was a female... I would not be ashamed of having body like this," Nick grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

Hailie blushed and actually giggled from that, no longer feeling so awkward of Nick staring between her legs. Nick then spoke again.

"Oliver... Come take a look at the female you love."

Oliver then swallowed as he looked at Nick, then gazing back at the blushing snow leopard. The wolf gave quick kiss to her forehead, then scooting back next to Nick.

Nick smiled as she gazed at the brown wolf and then nodded him to look at her loved one. Oliver looked down and felt his mouth water as he witnessed the sight of Hailie's intimate area. He could not even say anything. Nick saw as his cock gave another twitch from the sight, knowing damn well how good she looked. Oliver tried not to swallow hard and loudly as he marveled at her beautiful pussy, Nick observing him the whole time. Nick then cleared his throat.

"She is quite something, ain't she?" Nick asked.

"Yeah... Hailie you... I don't know what to say... You are a vision," Oliver let out, licking his muzzle.

"Well said, Oliver," Nick added with chuckle, confirming it to Hailie.

"You look really beautiful, Hailie. This teacher is honest."

"T-thank you? Hailie asked carefully, still having a small smile. She did not know what to think about getting her body praised like this. She knew that males liked it, but she wondered what a female should say to these things.

Nick then cleared his throat and spoke.

"SO... Uhmm... I think we are good to proceed."

"You mean.. That we uh... Start?" Oliver asked, the sweat coming back.

"Yeah... If you are ready for it, Hailie?" Nick questioned, running his paw on Hailie's outer thigh.

The snow leopard looked like she prepared to dive under water, quickly answering.

"Okay!" she said quickly, closing her eyes and holding her breath.

Nick then started to laugh and made Hailie open her eyes in wonder, Nick chuckling and speaking.

"Hailie, you cute vision of a female... I am not going to start mating you right away. I will warm you up nicely with my paw first. Then I will show Oliver how it's done. I can see that you are scared about ideas like, what if it hurts? Or what if I don't like it anymore? Hailie... Judy didn't recommend me for nothing. I will bring you to heaven tonight. And I will guide it so that Oliver will too. You have trusted your teacher so far... There is no way I let you both down at this point," Nick promised.

"I believe you... But I want to hear what Hailie thinks," Oliver added, looking at the snow leopard. She looked back at a smiling Nick and then nodded after a while of thinking.

"Okay.. Thank you for trusting. Now... I will start with a finger. Oral might be too intense an experience for some females, especially for their first time. I love nothing more than using my tongue but some females think it feels too odd," Nick explained like a real teacher.

"Does... Judy like it?" Hailie asked shyly.

Nick smiled and answered.

"She loves when I eat her out before she goes to work. She loved it since day one. It's not something all females favor. The orgasm given by a tongue is very intense. That is why I don't think we should try it with you, since it's best to take slow steps."

Oliver then spoke.

"So... Tongue gives best orgasms?" Oliver asked with interest. Nick then answered.

"In many occasions, I think it does. Oral is very intense way of making love. Also when it come to anal."

Oliver was quiet for a while and asked.

"Wait.. You mean..." Oliver mumbled, blushing from the idea.

"Oliver, I was giving my girlfriend's butt a good tongue work at the shower weeks back. She loved it. Like I said. Oral is intense. But that is why I don't recommend it for Hailie. Let's go with something lighter," Nick grinned.

Oliver then nodded at that with Hailie, both memorizing all this. Hailie blushed at the image of Nick doing her best friend's butt in the shower, never knowing Judy was so wild. OR THIS FOX for that matter. Nick then continued.

"Now the paw is whole different thing. There are many techniques you can use with it. I am going to show this one to you, Oliver. I will show the most basic one... Then after a while we can see if you are ready for me. Sound good, Hailie?" Nick asked with a smile.

"Y-yes teacher," Hailie said with a shy smile, spreading her legs a bit more. Nick chuckled as Oliver looked at Hailie's pussy again, waiting for Nick's action.

"Here we go... Now, relax," Nick commanded.

Nick slowly moved his paw closer as Hailie's body tensed up, the fox licking his muzzle.

The moment his thumb made contact, Hailie inhaled loudly, closing her mouth with her paws. Oliver's eyes widened at that, the brown wolf looking at the snow leopard who looked at them with her eyes barely open.

"Alright.. So far so good... Now, Oliver. Follow what I do..." Nick told him.

Oliver started to follow the action, slowly turning his gaze from Hailie to Nick's paw.

The fox slowly started to rub his thumb up and down her pussy, making small wet sounds as he did so. Hailie took little time as she started to moan cute and small noises.

"MMhhh! AhN! Ha! Aammm..." Were her repeated sounds as Nick started to pleasure her body, giving a warm smile as he got the reaction he wanted. Oliver followed this show with his hard length twitching, licking his muzzle as he saw Nick's finger pleasure his girlfriend. Nick then spoke to Oliver, waking the wolf from his trance.

"Hey Oliver... Your turn. Think you can do that?" Nick asked.

"I... S-sure..." Oliver now said nervously, looking at Hailie who had her eyes closed, small smile on her face as she was still very blushed, her nipples hard from turning on furiously from touch of someone else other than herself.

"Okay... So do I..."

"Just do the same," Nick said warmly, giving a tap to Oliver's shoulder.

Nick now scooted over, Oliver taking his place. Hailie had still her eyes closed, the snow leopard humming and waiting for more of this touch.

Oliver slowly moved his paw forward towards Hailie's sensitive area, starting to feel his heart beat like crazy.

The moment it made contact with her warm pussy, Hailie moaned again, making Oliver look at the humming snow leopard with wide eyes.

"There we go. Now start treating her like I did," Nick told him, watching this proudly from the side.

"MMmmhhhh!" Hailie hummed in satisfaction as Oliver started to move his thumb up and down lightly, letting it run on her wet pussy and making the female release cute sounds.

"Whhuuf..." Oliver let out quietly, feeling himself get hard from the sight and her voice. Nick then kept talking.

"Good work, Oliver... Keep doing that to her," Nick said warmly, starting to scoot over next to Hailie. Oliver followed his nude friend with his gaze, wondering what he was up to.

The fox laid down next to the snow leopard, whispering to her as she still had her eyes closed.

"Hi there... Having fun?" Nick questioned with a grin.

"MMmmm!" Hailie gave out, exhaling and giving a little giggle as Nick buried his muzzle into her neck, starting to kiss and lick her there.

The snow leopard giggled and felt the hot feeling around her pussy from Oliver's gentle handling, feeling her lust build as Nick kissed her neck at the same time.

"Let me take care of these too, Princess... Oliver... Run your thumb faster around her like I did, but not hard. You can use two fingers together, too," Nick commanded, looking at the brown wolf.

Oliver did as he was told, starting to do what he was doing now but with faster speed.

"HHaaahh..." Hailie started to moan, feeling the area in her crotch get an amazing feeling and herself getting even more wet. The moment Nick started to suck her breast and fondle the other, the control of her voice got out of reach.

"MMMMMHH! AAAAH!" she let out with passion, Nick now knowing that she loved when someone caressed her gorgeous breasts.

"She is starting to get ready for me," Nick whispered, rubbing her nipple and sucking the other, giving it light bite.

"Like I said... I am a good teacher," Nick said smugly as he kept this going.

"You are... Nick... She is getting really wet in here... Her body is so warm..." Oliver whispered in awe, caressing the pussy of his loved one, looking as she squirmed and moaned cutely.

She looked so peaceful right now. And Oliver loved seeing her getting treated like this, after all the awkwardness, the emotional battle and the discomfort... She was now looking like a completely different female. She was loving her time with them now. They were worshiping her lovely begging body like gentle mammals, making her squirm from the overwhelming and clearly long wanted feeling. Nick then whispered to Oliver.

"She is really turned on... You can hear it from her pulse and her breathing... And that adorable smile," Nick added, giving kiss at her cheek. Hailie giggled at that and just wanted them not to stop doing this to her. She felt so loved right now. Something she had never actually felt from any male. And she felt like she was on a cloud, entranced by their adventuring paws all over her untouched body, forgetting how this touch felt after four years. And her first time was not this romantic or filled with love. These two males loved her and wanted her to just surrender to their care, letting herself feel so vulnerable.

"Hailie... You are ready now. I am going to mate you. Don't open your eyes. Just stay like this and have no fear. I will promise that it will not hurt. Trust your teacher, okay?" Nick asked, licking her breast.

"Y-yeah... Okay..." Hailie whispered cutely, barely letting out any voice. She was looking like she was in a dreamland because of them.

Nick knew that she was like butter in their paws now, giving Oliver thumbs up for his great independent work with Hailie right now.

The fox scooted over to Oliver, looking at his work. The moment he saw what Oliver had managed to do, his eyes widened a bit.

Hailie was really wet, drips and tears of her arousal falling down to the blanket, many drops there already. Oliver's thumb was completely wet, glistening in the candle light of the dim room.

"Great work, Oliver..." Nick said in awe, tapping at Oliver's shoulder.

"Thanks... I had a good teacher," Oliver said, looking warmly back at Nick.

"Oliver... I am going to do it now... And now you really have to pay attention. Take her paw gently and hold it. I know that it will not hurt the way I do it, but if there is a chance it does, she will squeeze your paw hard and whine. Okay?" Nick said firmly.

"A-alright," Oliver said hesitantly, gently taking Hailie's paw, the snow leopard still humming with her eyes closed, begging for more touch.

"M-more..." the snow leopard let out cutely, wondering where the touch was.

"Wait just a second, Hailie... You will feel good soon," Nick assured warmly, chuckling how turned on state he had gotten her with his friend.

"Okay, I am going to now mate her. Observe closely what I do and paint in every single detail. Even if I cum quickly, like I most likely will... This is just building it up for you two.. I have to also go first because I am..." Nick stopped and looked at Oliver's hard and leaking length with a wicked smile. He then continued, "Smaller." Nick finished, licking his muzzle. He just didn't know what it was in Oliver but he made him feel things that he would had never imagined from a male.

"Nick... You are doing it again," Oliver said, blushing as Nick stared at his crotch.

"Sorry... I just like what I see. But now, as I was saying... Pay attention to what I do... I'll try to explain during the mating. Okay?" Nick questioned with a warm smile.

"Yeah..." Oliver said, nodding with a determined smile.

"Okay... Hailie... Relax now..."

"I am very... Relaxed..." Hailie let out in a small whisper, waiting for more of any kind of feeling. She just wanted more and fast. Her pulse had started to go down. She needed action. She wanted them.

Both males chuckled at the cute response as Nick scooted closer. Oliver watched as candles danced in the dim room against Nick's stomach fur and his hard length, Oliver not able to control the fact that his eyes were glued to Nick and his goods. Nick noticed this and gave a frisky grin.

"See? Nothing wrong with looking."

Oliver muttered something distant, taking his eyes off him as he blushed.

"Oliver, you have to watch. Look at what I am doing to her," Nick reminded with a grin.

Oliver turned then slowly to look back at Hailie's crotch, her pink and beautiful lips glistening from wetness.

"Here I go. And the first lesson that goes to every single female who does not have experience or very little of it... GO SLOW. Always go slow," Nick reminded, scooting closer.

Hailie felt as Nick's tip touched her lips, making her adjust herself and wait as something was now happening.

Oliver's eyes followed as Nick took hold of his knot, guiding the tip of his cock to her entrance. He did not need lubrication because she was already so wet. So much like Judy... Lovely.

Nick could feel the heat as the contact happened, him starting to push in veeeery slowly. Oliver's eyes marveled at every detail as Nick started to push, his tip now in.

Hailie gave a small inhale, the feeling of someone going inside her body now returning to her. But Nick had no condom. She could feel the heat that radiated from Nick's flesh against hers.

"NNNhhh..." Hailie let out, biting her tongue as the thick meat started to go inside her slowly, now another inch in... But the weirdest thing was... It did not hurt. Not at all. She thought it would hurt by now. But on the other paw, she was very turned on already and they had rubbed her a lot to get her relaxed.

"All good so far.." Oliver whispered while holding Hailie's light paw in his still, not feeling any squeezing yet. He did not take his eyes off for a second from the sight, painting it into his mind.

"Mmhhh... She is so warm..." Nick let out with a growing smile, starting to reach the half way of his member now. The pleasure was starting to make his way to him.

"Ah!" Hailie let out in a moan, feeling her left leg give a little twitch, her chest raising and lowering rapidly.

Nick very slowly kept pushing himself inside her flesh, his legs giving a small shiver. Oliver saw all this, looking as Nick's veins harden once from the pleasure Hailie was providing. Oliver felt himself leak more and more from the sight, loving this moment so much. Hailie biting her finger now with a blush, feeling Nick going inside her... This natural act was just so good to witness. He felt absolute zero discomfort with Nick mating his loved one... He loved watching this, because he loved Nick. And moment by moment... He started to understand the primal intrigue of Judy's and Nick's relationship a little bit more. The thrill of it. Loving each other more than ever but still sharing their body's urges and needs with mammals that mattered to them.

"Haaaah..." Nick let out as an exhale as his eyes got lazy, the warm feeling taking over his body as he reached the start of his knot. Oliver watched Hailie as she now gave just a light squeeze on Oliver's paw, waking him from the trance.

"Nick! She squeezed," Oliver added in a small warning.

Nick looked at Oliver with a warm smile, giving a chuckle for his cute and small panic attack, turning to Hailie.

"My dear student, are you feeling alright?" Nick slurred warmly.

Hailie did not even open her eyes, biting her finger a bit and nodding rapidly with a blush, a loving smile on her face.

"I'm... I'm okay... I.. I can feel... I can feel it pulsing inside me... It feels so nice.." Hailie whispered, giving a small twitch and giggling.

Nick felt a loving smile come to him as well as he turned to Oliver, looking at him with a victory smile.

"Hardest part over. Let us please this lovely lady now, shall we?" Nick announced.

"Wow.." Oliver said in awe, watching Hailie squirm and want more, rubbing her own breasts and waiting to be mated.

"Oliver... We did this to her together. She will be able to take you after me, no worries there. Now... Look at my hip work. Look as how I worship her pussy. I want you to listen as best as you can... And keep your eyes here the whole time," Nick winked, pointing at his and Hailie's connection.

"I will..." Oliver drifted off, looking as Nick's knot gave a small pulse from her tightness.

"Okay. Now. I am going to start slow," Nick said, taking hold of both of Hailie's legs.

The fox very slowly started to take his member out of her, Oliver seeing as it glistened from her wetness as he took it almost out. Oliver could see a small drop of her wetness travel on the underside of Nick's rock hard member, falling down on the blanket. Oliver feeling a bit of saliva falling from his mouth as he saw this. She was REALLY wet. And Nick had not started mating yet.

Nick then slowly started to push back in, earning a moan of pleasure from Hailie.

"AH!" she let out, biting her tongue.

"Voice of an angle... Look at her right now..." Nick chuckled happily, Oliver giving a small look her way too. She was now actually peeking with her other eye, looking down at the two handsome males, one on his knees and mating her, and the other next to Nick in a lotus pose studying everything.

"Close those eyes, student..." Nick told her soothingly. Hailie giving a small giggle and leaning her head down again, closed her eyes.

Nick then slowly took his member back out, took a two second break, and then slowly slid it in until it met his knot again. As much as Nick tried, it was hard to him to keep quiet.

"UUnnff!" he grunted with a pleased grin, his eyes closing.

"What?" Oliver asked as he looked at Nick's face.

"Oliver... You just wait until you try this yourself... She feels amazing," Nick huffed with a grin, starting to feel himself sweat.

"Oh..." Oliver said with a smile, looking at Nick's crotch again. Oliver continued.

"So.. Is this the first rhythm?"

"It is... I will be doing it like this for the first fifteen pushes... Then I can get a bit more.. Wild," Nick added, winking at Oliver.

"Now, pay attention again, my brown furred student," Nick ordered with a grin.

"Okay," Oliver said almost like an excited kit, looking at Nick's work again as he swung his tail to the side.

Nick then smiled and started to continue mating her.

For the next four minutes Oliver followed as Nick's cock slowly traveled in and out of Hailie's folds, the snow leopard moaning cutely with each push. She was now in heaven. She had finally overcome her fear and now enjoyed being gently mated by the fox, her teacher. Feeling the deep pressure inside her body because of his thick member. Oliver listened as Nick tutored him to learn this style of fucking, Nick calling it by his own given name "Soft slide". Nick had started huffing as he did this, feeling his body getting a bit sweaty and his muscles tensing up. Oliver followed as Nick's cock pulsed from time to time, his veins hardening as he went slowly in and out of her soft and leaking pussy with steady hip work, never changing it. Oliver watched every detail on them both, and being actually scared that he might cum just from watching this primal and enchanting act going on. Seeing as Nick's muscles tensed as he almost dipped his knot, always stopping in time.

Looking at his tennis sized balls slowly swaying under his member, sometimes giving small throbs of pleasure. Nick's member was clearly in heavenly treatment, Oliver looking at this in awe. He saw as Hailie's pink lips swallowed Nick's length over and over with their gentle and very slow mating, the snow leopard rubbing her own breasts as she moaned. Oliver was at the same time running his paw on her soft tummy, staring at Nick's action very close up and soaking up the image as his leaking member gave jolts.

The most confusing part for him was that he was getting turned on by both. By Hailie, her cute sounds and beautiful body... But also from Nick's male scent, his rock hard length and male prides. All of this was turning him on furiously and he could have followed this act forever. But to know that he was about to be next... He had to admit, even as nervous he was, he was excited.

"MMhhh! HAh! Damn... Whooof.." Nick huffed, suddenly stopping his fucking.

"What is it, Nick?" Oliver asked, raising an eyebrow and feeling bummered that he had stopped.

"Well, Oliver, my male... I wonder if there is any way to say this any more simply but... I am going to cum soon," Nick huffed with an euphoric smile.

Hailie might have not felt as incredible as his loved bunny but she was close behind. She felt quite different. But far from disappointing. She was tight as hell too. But of course Judy was tighter. Her body was easily two times smaller than Hailie's after all. But Hailie was driving Nick to the edge right now. It was hard to try to talk at the same time when Hailie's burning pussy was leaking all the time. No wonder. Having four year since her last time and now after all this romance talk, then getting fucked by a very experienced and talented fox instead of some jerk lion who was probably a virgin, too.

Hailie's pussy was in paradise.

"Oh... Is that bad?" Oliver asked.

"Nah... But the main thing is to make Hailie orgasm... I want you to listen to these instructions once your turn comes," Nick told him with a proud smile, knowing he can do it.

"But isn't... Isn't it hard to make a female orgasm?" Oliver asked.

"It is. But I've had so much free training with Carrots that I know a lot of ways to try it out now. And I will make it so that you can give it to her, too."

"Really?" Oliver asked with interest.

"Yeah... And believe me... It will be messy... I like messy." Nick added with wicked grin. Nick then gazed at Oliver's rock hard and proudly standing wolf cock, seeing as he had stained his belly and his balls by leaking quite a lot. Oliver then gazed down and realized what Nick was looking, then blushing and starting to wipe the stains off with his paw.

"Someone is REALLY enjoying the show," Nick snickered.

"I-it's not what you me-!"

"You were trying to figure out which idea was looking more appealing during the whole time I mated her, even if you listened to what I said... Mating her warm pussy... Or sucking my warm length? Oliver Howlton... Yooou sneaky you!" Nick teased, poking at Oliver's chest with his finger accusingly.

"I..." Oliver froze, his eyes widening as Nick had never seen him blush so hard in his life.

"Niiiiiiiiick..." Suddenly both males heard, the snow leopard whining and begging for more love.

"Oh, sorry darling!" Nick laughed, forgetting that there was still this amazing guest of the evening to please.

"It's okay... You two are silly..." Hailie giggled, closing her eyes again and relaxing in a good position as she prepared to be mated again.

Nick chuckled and gave an affectionate rubbing to her outer thigh, starting to slide in again.

"Totally busted," Nick snickered, starting to do his hip work again.

"Dude... I-I wasn't-"

"Oliver... I was teasing. You should know me by now... And even if it was true... Do I look uncomfortable to you?" Nick asked with a smile, rubbing with wide eyes and brushing Oliver's cheek for a while.

Oliver then freezing as Nick stopped, pointing at his crotch.

"Oliver, pay attention. I will cum inside her now."

Oliver was looking down to see Nick's hard length throbbing. The hard veins pulsing and showing the fox was on the verge of filling the female he was connected to. It wouldn't be long until he finished.

"Okay..." Oliver added, still blushing from his words and giving a small smile to himself, Nick not noticing it.

"Hailie... Can I cum inside you?" Nick asked with a civil tone.

"Yes," Hailie whispered, begging to know the feeling that she had never felt before.

"Okay. Won't take long since you feel so heavenly. Here we go," Nick said, slowly sliding in again.

"AHHM!" Hailie let out in pleasure again, starting to moan.

"Aahhh... So warm and wet..." Nick huffed, starting to fuck her with his talented work again. Oliver again started to follow this, wanting to see Nick cum inside her.

The fox started to use the same rhythm, very often doing this same style with Judith. They always loved soft and sensual mating, Nick talking dirty things and then romantic the next. And their "savage play" was sometimes an amazing thrill, Nick then fucking her hard but not fast. He never did it fast. Oliver followed as Nick huffed with his tongue out, feeling his cock pulse inside her warm body and loving this action. It was so thrilling and exciting to be inside a different female. And knowing that at this right exact moment Judy was probably taking it from Roy on the bed in his hotel room, the idea turning him on right now. Judy was going to be so proud of him after this.

The fox was now grunting and huffing more, reaching his climax. Oliver watched as Nick's huge balls danced back and forth, the fox now starting to go a bit faster.

"AH! ANH! AHHH! AHH!" The snow leopard let out repeatedly, almost wanting to cry from happiness as her urge and need was finally being freed and given to her. She had fully spread her legs now, loving as Nick's hard and hot length was worshiping her flesh and her body, making her feel so dreamy. Nick had to admit, she was not as vocal as Judy. But Judy was taking a three times bigger cock inside her than her species were meant to take.

"This is so hot..." Oliver suddenly said, looking at Hailie's face, the snow leopard lost in paradise.

"Oliver... I'm gonna..." the fox grunted, his voice going low and his muscles tensing up.

Oliver quickly looked down and saw as Nick's veins hardened like crazy, seeing as his cock pulsed and Hailie's fluids were dripping around him. Each thrust pushing the fox closer. He was going to orgasm.

"Hailie... AHnn! I can't hold it!" Nick said, shutting his eyes and gritting his teeth as he scooted closer.

Oliver watched as Nick slowly pushed, Hailie's pussy lips spreading and within a second they swallowed Nick's fat knot inside.

"AAAAH!" Hailie let out with her loudest sound so far, covering her mouth with her paws as her body gave a twitch from her orgasm.

The snow leopard kicked with her feet for a while, losing her voice because of her orgasm. But then Nick came.

Oliver watched as Nick gave a loud male moan that took over the room, never hearing Nick let out a sound like that. The brown wolf saw as Nick's balls started to throb furiously, the fox shooting his thick seed inside her body second after second. Oliver just had to touch himself a bit as he watched Nick's tennis sized balls make the repeating movement, the fox unloading his seed every second.

Nick huffed with his tongue out from the incredible release, seeing the female squirm with euphoric smile and kicking the sheets.

"So warm!" Hailie giggled, overwhelmed from the intense feeling of getting filled by Nick's hot cum. She was loving this feeling, it taking over her body as she was locked with Nick in this natural embrace. Oliver felt his eyes go hazy as he looked at squirming and giggling Hailie, then the smiling and panting fox, then down to his crotch as his balls kept throbbing. All he could wonder was, damn... That looks so amazing.

Oliver was feeling fine at watching Nick continue to fill Hailie with his seed. Knowing that sex was just a natural act and this was its natural end. Excited to know that soon he'll be doing the same thing.

After a while, Nick finally got his bearings, starting to rub Hailie's tummy.

"You good, Hailie?"

"MMhhh... You are still giving it... It feels so nice..." Hailie giggled, squirming as Nick continued filling her up.

Nick laughed at her cute reaction to this, being very different from Judy's. She was giggling uncontrollably, making Oliver chuckle too as the female whimpered from how warm his seed was.

"You must be very glad that you visited now," Nick chuckled.

Hailie could only giggle and nod, huffing against the blanket and loving the warm and thick meat inside her, giving his thick seed to her body.

"And now, Oliver... The moment we have been waiting for... Your turn," Nick said with a grin.

"Okay," Oliver said, gathering his courage and preparing to go where Nick was.

"Ummm... We have to wait a bit. I have to wait for this swelling to go down," Nick said, apologizing.

Nick took his time as Hailie stopped squirming and giggling after a while, Oliver waiting to give the same pleasure to this beautiful female. The fox slowly felt his swelling go down, Oliver watching as it did. Nick gave a small grunt and bit his tongue as he pulled out his knot, making a small happy sound as Hailie got her freedom. Oliver felt his eyes widen and his cock twitch from the sight of Hailie's pussy being all covered in cum, a small waterfall of Nick's thick seed falling out along her butt and to the blanket. Nick huffed as he jerked off his cum covered length back and forth, wiping it along the blanket with his paw and feeling his breathing calm down. Nick's cock was still giving small releases of thick seed over blanket, Nick letting his cock finish up and explaining that he cums for a while. Oliver watched as Nick's cock gave a few more small jolts, going a bit limp after the hard orgasm.

"Thank you, darling... You felt heavenly... Oliver... Be a good boy and fill her up," Nick grinned.

"Yes, Nick- I mean teacher," Oliver chuckled, Nick scooting away to give them space.

"I hope you don't mind uhh... The mess," Nick said, pointing at his falling cum.

"I-it's alright..." Oliver said, taking position.

"Thought so," Nick said, grinning to the wolf.

"Whatever..." Oliver muttered with a smile, the fox ruffling his ears.

"Okay.. So I just-"

"Yeah... Just slide it in... Do you want me to guide you?" Nick asked, wiggling his fingers teasingly.

Oliver blushed from the idea but scooted his paw away, muttering shyly.

"I can manage myself."

"Damn you are so much fun... You will come around. Now. Do it like I did and you will be fine. Be careful during this. Don't rush and don't get too excited or carried away. This is about pleasing her body. We are but humble servants. Now, start and I'll watch," Nick commanded.

"Okay..." Oliver said, feeling his heart skip a beat as he adjusted his tip to Hailie's entrance.

Hailie now opened her eyes and raised her head to look at Oliver. Oliver stopped, looking back at the snow leopard who looked like she had something to say.

"Oliver... I have waited to do this with you for so long time... I couldn't be happier," she said with a loving tone.

Oliver felt his heart melt from the sudden statement, taking Hailie's paw into his own. He brought it to his muzzle, giving it a gentle kiss and answering.

"Me too, Hailie... I love you," Oliver said responded in a loving tone, feeling like hugging her.

"I love you too," Hailie said happily, almost feeling like crying.

Nick then suddenly spoke as these two had their tender moment going on for a while now, both just looking at each other, fallen in love.

"This is too sweet."

Both mammals gave a small laugh as Nick smiled for both, eagering them to continue.

"Let the love making begin. Show me how good of students you are," Nick said with a grin.

Both looked at each other and then gave nods to each other, both having a blush as they were about to make love.

Oliver slowly started to push like Nick did, sliding inside. It went in easily because of the lubrication Nick provided.

The moment Oliver entered, his eyes widened as his body gave shivers. SO WARM. It was overwhelming. Nick's cum was warm enough already but her burning flesh was just too much. She was heated. And Oliver knew that he could barely manage as many minutes as Nick did with this feeling, and being pent up on top.

Oliver didn't say anything but pushed further inside her soft flesh, Nick watching as Hailie spread quite a lot for his huge wolf cock.

"MMMHhH! O-Oliver..." the snow leopard moaned, closing her eyes.

"A-are you okay?" Oliver asked, stopping right away and asking her in concern.

"Hailie, you have to tell us if it hurts," Nick added with a serious tone too.

"It... It just... It does not really hurt... B-but... He is is big..." Hailie added, smiling to them.

"That he is." Nick agreed, feeling relieved that Hailie was not in huge pain. His talented fox mating had done wonders.

"Keep going," Nick told the brown wolf.

Oliver looked at his smiling Hailie and nodded, starting to push in more.

Inch by inch he went in, now reaching half way of his member. Nick was looking at this with a loving smile, wondering how amazing Oliver must've felt being in her right now.

"MMhhhh, more," Hailie whimpered, rubbing her breasts.

Nick saw this, coming over to her.

"Let me take care of those for you again," Nick offered with a gentle tone.

"Thank you..." Hailie moaned, feeling as Nick's hot breath got close to her breast. Nick started to suck her nipple with care, making the snow leopard moan again from her sensitive spot.

Oliver was now reaching his knot, making him wince from the pleasure.

"So thick!" Hailie moaned, making Nick look down at Oliver. Nick then spoke.

"Great, now just do how I told," Nick said, scooting closer to Oliver but still fondling Hailie's breast.

Oliver did as Nick had done, slowly bringing his member out, now covered in Nick's cum all over. Nick licked his lips from the sight perversely, starting to jerk off with his free paw as he watched this.

Oliver blushed from that, seeing Nick starting to pleasure himself while watching his action. Nick just grinned to the embarrassed looking wolf with a horny look.

"Keep going."

Oliver then looked at Nick and then back between Hailie's legs, trying to ignore the arousing fact that Nick was masturbating while watching him. Nick was so bold, so open about his doings. He was just so shy and different from Nick.

"HAAAnnH!" Oliver suddenly let out after a second push, feeling his legs tremble and his mind spark as he looked down to see his veins harden like Nick's had, his flesh all covered in Nick's love. She felt too good. She felt like something he had never felt before in his life. He had always been drunk enough to gather bravery... But to feel this intimate pleasure wash over him because of the mammal he loved... That was quite something.

"Feel good?" Nick asked with a warm smile, running his paw on Oliver's chest.

"R-really good..." Oliver let out, his tongue hanging as he started to pant.

"I told you she felt heavenly. Now, don't stop. I want to see both of your faces after a minute of this."

And so it did happen. Oliver started to give very vocal male moans as he started to make the same rhythm Nick had done, slowly sliding in and out of her. Hailie's moans were lot stronger than with Nick's, making the fox feel pride for Oliver. He had taught Oliver how to mate properly, now giving very talented pleasure to the snow leopard. He was a fast learner. He was the only male Nick was truly comfortable with like this. He had never enjoyed another male's naked body in any way, but Oliver was the exception. And Oliver's nature had a lot to do with him being so attractive to him. Nick had never imagined himself getting turned on by a male. But he was.

"MMMHHHAAH! AAH! S-SO THICK! SO BIG!"

"AMMMH! H-HAILIE YOU F-FEEL SO GOOD!"

Nick was watching this back and forth, loving this show so much. Judy is going to give one hell of a thanks for this, that he knew.

The fox followed as Oliver's balls danced against Hailie's fur, his thick and long wolf cock embracing her soft flesh push after push. Both mammals moaned as they held their paws still together, watching each other with a loving smile. Nick saw so much himself and Judy in them. He felt so happy for them and the fact they shared this moment, more than okay that Nick was there with them as a tutor.

Nick saw as this had gone on for two minutes now, looking as Oliver's veins harden furiously, his cock jolting all the time. Nick started to pant as he still jerked off while he looked at them both, still caressing Hailie's breast with his other paw. The sounds of messy mating and their moans mixed with name repeats were like music to his ears.

"Oliver... Are you getting close?" Nick teased with a grin, seeing as the brown wolf's muscles tensing up and his huffing getting very loud.

"MMmm!" Oliver answered as a hum, nodding rapidly to Nick.

Then Nick had it. The devilish idea. He wanted to make his friend feel the most maximized pleasure he could have when he is about to climax. The thought was so naughty but so intriguing. He wanted to test it out. And he knew that even if Oliver would resist, he would be putty in his paws if he did it right. Oliver had already shown that he is very comfortable with him giving light touches. So how about making the wolf cum really hard. He was very pent up already. He has to see his reaction to this.

Nick then suddenly let go of Halie's breast, giving it a nice tongue twist and earning cry of pleasure from the moaning Hailie.

The fox scooted himself to sit next to Oliver with a mischievous smile, Oliver not really paying attention to him as he looked his loved on in the eyes. Nick then looked as Oliver

kept slowly doing his hip work, Hailie's and Oliver's crotches stained from Nick's cum. Nick then slowly wiggled his eyebrows, moving his paw under Oliver's legs from behind, holding his laugh as he did so.

"Hailie... I'm not going to last m-much lo-"

It took only a moment as Oliver's fur sparked up, his eyes widening from touch that was wholly new, coming as surprise to him out of nowhere. Nick had cupped Oliver's balls in a gentle paw hold, having them in his grip as Oliver still slowly mated Hailie. The wolf quickly turned to look at Nick, seeing the widely grinning fox look down at him with half-lidded eyes, knowing damn well he was looking at him.

"Ni-Nick? Wh-what are youAH! D-doing..?" Oliver asked with his ears and face burning. Nick gave an innocent look now at Oliver's eyes, talking back mischievously.

"Helping a buddy out."

"I- I don't need h-help fromMMmmmmmmmmh!" Oliver suddenly let out in middle of sentence, feeling his eyes close and his legs shake as Nick started giving smooth and affectionate rubs to Oliver's balls carefully, feeling them in his paw.

"Are you saying that you don't like this?" Nick teased, seeing damn well that he was enjoying this.

"MMhhhh! Nick..." The wolf huffed, not able to scold or fight back. Because there was no denying it. It felt very good.

Nick then continued, "Don't mind me... I'm just looking for my friend to have a good orgasm," Nick said innocently, having a victory smirk on his face as he kept fondling him excitedly.

Damn... So thick and fluffy... He must have so lot in store here... I never would had guessed myself doing this for another dude... But this is fun. Look at that face.

Nick gazed as the wolf looking at Hailie and Nick repeatedly, his huffing out of control as he was now feeling incredible pleasure because of them both.

He was going to cum hard. Nick made sure of it. Hailie's moaning were getting louder, Nick's touch wilder... He could not take this anymore. "I... I can't..." Oliver muttered, biting his teeth together so hard as Nick kept caressing him gently, feeling his firm balls in his paw.

Hailie knew that Oliver was going to cum, the snow leopard moaning to him.

"F-fill me, Oliver!"

"Mmhhh!" Oliver was five seconds away from cumming, feeling like he was going to black out.

"Give it to her, Oliver," Nick said with a hazy smile, giving light squeezes to him now. That was too much for the brown wolf. Nick's touch compared with Hailie's body finally drove him over the edge.

"I'M CUMMING!" the wolf warned loudly, resisting to not howl from his primal instinct waking up.

In his euphoria, Oliver had forgotten that he had to tie the knot. Nick saw this and reacted like lightning, pushing Oliver gently by his butt fast, shoving him in. Hailie gave a scream of pleasure from the fat knot, and one thing was sure. Oliver exploded at that moment. So did Hailie.

She came hard with the wolf, the wolf falling down on her frame and not able to handle his shaking legs. The wolf gave a long and euphoric moan, crying out with Hailie as they felt like they were lost in each other's bodies right now. The waves of warm ecstasy traveled all over Oliver from most intense orgasm he had ever had, feeling Nick still fondle him. The fox excitedly caressed the wolf with his paw still, feeling as he started to throb repeatedly and emptying his seed inside her. Nick felt like an amazed kit while he caressed and fondled him, feeling the throbs through them. I can feel him cumming with each jolt. I can really feel it. This is so freaking frisky...

Oliver lost himself to the sensations. His form laid on Hailie's as his cock filled her body. He was feeling Nick continue to squeeze his balls prolonged his pleasure, causing the wolf to continue trying to press deeper into Hailie. His mind was numb as he felt his cock throb and cum. And it would just not stop... He was unable to do anything but squeeze his eyes shut as he laid on top of her, fulfilling the need to make sure his cock was as deep inside her as possible, emptying his balls of all of his seed. The wolf was growling and holding her close as his body wasn't close to stopping.

Hailie moaned as she came with Oliver, her whole body twitching furiously. Nick scooted over as she kicked the blanket with her feet, moaning Oliver's name as the wolf shot his hot seed inside her jolt after jolt, giving her double the amount Nick gave. She was now feeling so complete. The frustration, scared emotions, lack of feeling loved and wanted... It was all now gone. She felt like this was a dream she never wanted to wake up from. This was... It could not be put to words. It was like at this moment her and Oliver were one... And this was all because of Nick and Judy. They had led them to this moment.

And Hailie and Oliver knew... They would be forever in their gratitude for most amazing experience of their life's, finding their hearts after all this waiting.

There they laid for minutes, just panting and huffing, looking at each other with love in their eyes.

Nick finally let go of Oliver's male prides, winking at the brown wolf who looked his way. Nick gave wink and said.

"Very successful night, I would say."

Both of the mammals gave laughs to that, looking at each others and starting a passionate kiss.

Nick could only follow as the two started to share this romantic moment, Oliver still filling her. They had shared their first orgasm together.

Nick slowly could only think of one thing...

I am the best love doctor fox there is.

...

TO BE CONTINUED...

...


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE THAT events of this side story are NOT tied to the main story "Two against the world" Marcus and Steve or mob situation does not live in this alternative version of Zootopia, even if Oliver, Hailie, Mike and other do. This is just all fun, more "light" version of Zootopia. None of the things that happen in this story are tied to "Two against the world," and do not affect it's future or events. That being said, let's continue from where we left.

IT IS NOW DONE! JUDYxOLIVERxNICK! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF IDEA, DON'T CONTINUE READING.

Reminder that this contains bi sexual behavior! If you are not into that, don't watch!

Even tho I think most of you will, knowing how much you guys ship Oliver and Nick!

KEEP IN MIND ALSO that this story is not supposed to be very realistic. This is just zootopia smut with fun plot.

ALSO, new two against the world chapter now on works ;)

I HAVE ALSO VERY GOOD NEWS! HAILIE HAS NOW BEEN DRAW BY TWO ARTISTS AS COMMISSION TO ME, ASSISTED BY HELP OF "Solidier" ! HUMBLE THANKS TO HIM!

SO IF YOU WANT TO SEE HOW HAILIE LOOKS... NOW YOU CAN. AND BY THE WAY... SHE IS NAKEEEEEED! ;)

Enter furrafinity dot net and add: view/23827115/

Enter furrafinity dot net and add: view/23779257/

Since it's adult content, you have to be logged in. The artists are "Imanika" and "xNirox" ! Kudos to these two ladies for amazing drawings!

But now... For the chapter!

Chapter 5

"The fox way"

Nick stood next to the bedroom door, looking at the bed as he leaned against the doorframe. He had wide smile on his face, looking at the amazing sight. Two mammals that he never thought would have meant so much to him and his loved bunny, now slept on their huge bed. Hailie and Oliver were both breathing calmly together, both still in deep sleep, Oliver having Hailie in a hug hold. Nick just sighed, having watched them for half an hour now. They looked so peaceful together. Like they were meant to be. And well... They did.

They were officially lovers now, having admit their feelings for each other just day before. That night they had... None of them would forget it. It was the night of ultimate trust with Judy and Nick, too. Judy had been fooling around with Roy the whole week, Nick being happy just because she was happy. Roy treated her with respect, cared about her as a person, and was a very good friend to Nick himself. He loved the idea of Judy's needs being treated, both her and him free of any chainlink ties that would deny them from it. Their need for sex was something they woke up in eachother so strongly, making it so that if they would be separate even three days without each others bodies, the sexual frustration would make them crazy. That is why this way of love was wonderful. Them loving eachother over anyone else, but it not restraining them from the amount of love they would want to share with others too. Nick and Judy were tied by their souls, being complete together.

None of others could reach that. But they still were allowed to share sexual pleasures and have feelings for other mammals that were already important to them. Nick had never in his life thought how love filled it would be, how such an amazing road Judy led him to... She made his life worth living. But now, seeing himself loving her, wanting to marry her at somepoint... Also realizing the fact that he was falling for two mammals in his bed right now... It was crazy. He would had never thought that he would be able to have deep feelings for any other female than Judy. Want for her body and mind.. But there she was. His good friend, giving her body to him more than willingly last night, kissing his paw and looking at him with that eye contact... That gaze. That same gaze that was always on Judy when she looked at him, flashed momentarily with Hailie's too. Even Oliver's. That was also even more crazy. He would had NEVER thought that he would had developed feelings for A MALE. Maybe emotional feelings yes, but for his body as well? It made his head spin. He had never found out that part of himself during his life, never thinking about doing anything with other males. But Oliver had clicked something inside him that took him completely off guard: touching him, listening to him, looking at him, and smelling his scent. Oliver made him think of doing things he would had never imagined. And the fact that Oliver was okay with it too, having way more bigger crush on Nick than Nick for him... It made it too much fun. Teasing him was best thing ever, among teasing Judith and Hailie too. All of them were so teasable. Sometimes he felt like he was the kinkiest of the group. Group. The idea... The idea of it just started to light on him very slowly in the back of his head, making him look at them with a wondering expression.

What if instead of just him and Judy... Oliver and Hailie would have even bigger part in their life's? It... It sounded good. Looking at them now.. Thinking... Just wondering if it could work. Them all. Together. Maybe it was too ambitious. But.. Hailie was Judy's best friend. These two girls loved each other. Maybe they had not fooled around, just like Nick and Oliver hadn't... But there could be first time for everything.

It didn't sound that far fetched. The idea of Hailie kissing his loved bunny with their breasts pressed together already made him tell his sheath to calm down. Damn... Judy would maybe even do it. She would. He knew that he had manged to rub his fox soul too much on his bunny, making her do things he never believed possible. His bunny was innocent, sweet, delicate, and on top.. So damn shy. Just like Hailie last night. But after being two months together... That bunny knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted it with dominant male. She wanted the male to control her. Growl at her, bite her gently and tell her dirty things. Mating her very slowly, dipping his knot inside her repeatedly under she would orgasm like fireworks and twitch for minutes. She knew what she wanted now.

Hailie and Oliver... They were still so clueless. Two lovers, mating for the first time last night with each other, both having almost zero experience. Nick guiding them through it like a teacher, mating Hailie first and showing Oliver how it was done... That was the best teaching he had ever done.

The image of the sweating and huffing Oliver, gently mating the whimpering snow leopard, the wet sounds filling his ears.. You are doing it again. Dumb brain.

Don't get too horny...

Damn, if Carrots were her-

CLICK

At that moment Nick felt his ears perk up, making him look at the front door out of instinct. He saw as the grey furred doe was yawing cutely, entering inside the apartment and humming some song by herself. Nick felt a loving smile come to him as he gazed at this vision of a mammal, thanking every single day about having her in his life. Nick then hissed at the doe who hadn't raised her gaze yet.

"Carrots..."

The doe looked up quickly, seeing a completely naked fox standing at the bedroom door. Nick gave her a paw motion, signaling her to come to him. Judy looked at the fox in confusion, wondering if she should speak but Nick gave her shush signal, telling her to whisper. Judy laid her brown paper-bag down, having a puzzled and tender smile as he slowly walked over to her fox. She whispered as she was walking.

"Why do we have to be quiet?"

"Come and see," Nick teased with a grin.

The doe now arrived to him, looking at smiling Nick in his handsome emerald eyes and wondering what was he up to. Nick then pointed his finger towards the bedroom, making her look there. She then saw their bed was occupied by... Her eyes widened as she looked at the bed, recognizing them both right away. She looked at Nick with panicked eyes and hissed.

"Why are they still here!?"

"Why should they not?" Nick asked in confusion.

"Oliver's and my shift at the ZPD academy starts within an hour! He should be ready by now!" Judy hissed.

"Fluff, we have time... He will be up and ready when needed," Nick assured with a chuckle.

The doe was quiet for a while and looked at Hailie and then Nick.

"Did... Did it go... Well?" she asked nervously.

"What does that image right now tell you?" Nick asked with a warm smile.

"So... E-everything went like she wanted?" Judy asked with a now hopeful smiled.

"Better than way she wanted," Nick added with a grin.

Judy then took no time to attack the fox she loved with hug, knowing he would not lie to her. Nick felt as the doe squeezed around him with her soft paws, not caring at all that he was naked. The fox gave a warm smile and rubbed her ears soothingly. Judy then whispered.

"I can count on you in everything, can't I?" Judy asked in a small whisper and nuzzled her cheek against his chest fur.

"I still haven't managed to change the sheets since Monday like you told me four times already," Nick reminded with a grin.

"Details," Judy giggled and sighed.

"Still.. I try," Nick sighed.

"I love it when you try," Judy whispered with a loving smile.

"And you know what else I love, whiskers?" Nick asked with mischievous grin.

Judy didn't even get to answer when Nick made her fur spark up and her give a surprised yelp as Nick gave a playful slap to her butt. Judy felt her eyes widen as she looked back at Nick's eyes, full of lust and love. Judy felt loving smile grow on her as Nick finished.

"Adventuring bunnies... Did you have a fun night with Roy?"

"Y-yeah," Judy whispered, giving a small blush and nodding.

"Still so innocent about it," Nick chuckled, looking at the bunny with so much love right now, the same expression on his bunny.

"It's still so odd... I mean... Us.. Doing this..." Judy whispered.

"We can always talk about it if it bothers you, Whiskers," Nick assured with a warm tone.

"I wouldn't say bother but... It's still so..."

"New and confusing?" Nick asked with a knowing grin.

"To put it lightly," Judy added with a smile.

"You will get used to it soon. I want you to... It's only fair since.. Well... We have both done it now," Nick said carefully, nodding Hailie's and Oliver's way.

Judy carefully looked at the bed, seeing them both still breathe calmly without a worry in the world. She looked at Nick then, wondering what to say. What to feel. She knew that she allowed Nick to mate Hailie. It was only fair. But hearing that it had been done. That he had actually been inside another female... It made her feel... Just something she didn't know how to express.

"Judith," Nick said then with that tone that always made her fur shiver warmly. Judy looked at Nick with a wondering expression and Nick spoke.

"I want to hear what you think. I want your honesty. That is how our love has been so strong so far. Being honest with each other. I laid with Hailie. Does the idea make you uncomfortable? Bad? Sad? I love you too much to cause those feelings for you. So if you truly want... We can keep it so that only you can-"

"N-no," Judy said quickly, taking Nick's paws but still looking at him with a sad look.

"Judith... I can see that you still want to say something about it. Talk to me," Nick said with a serious tone, brushing her ears and looking at her in those enchanting lavender eyes.

"I... Was it... I don't know... How to ask th-"

"You want to know if I enjoyed being with another female than you?" Nick asked carefully.

Judy felt her eyes widen a bit from that, the bunny looking away from his eyes for a moment and looking at her side. She gave a small nod with a sad expression but didn't say anything.

"Carrots... Last night was about Oliver and Hailie. It went more than amazing. But we trusted each other to be honest... So I will give honest answer. Yes. I liked mating with Hailie. I would lie if I said that I didn't enjoy the act with her," Nick said quietly, studying Judy's face.

The bunny gazed at the floor and then back at bed. She looked at the two sleeping mammals, then turning to look at Nick. She then whispered.

"I... I am fine. I just... I don't know... Sh-.. Should we think about this again?" Judy then asked very carefully. Nick was quiet for a while and took Judy closer. The bunny felt as his warm arms took her in an embrace. Nick then placed his paw on her cheek, looking at her with intense gaze.

"Judith... We have made it work so far... You are now happier than ever. You are. I can see it in you. It has worked... And now that I have done the same... I have to say that I am really happy too. I will always love you more than anything. But the thrill of mating with your friends... The ones you have feelings for... While still remaining together... Why throw it away

if it works?"

Judy was quiet for a while and looked at bed again. She then turned to look at Nick and tried to speak but Nick did first.

"Don't think of Hailie as competition," Nick said with a warm smile.

Judy blushed, looking a bit caught and then she argued.

"I-I am not thinking her as com-"

"You are, Fluff. You don't have to deny it... Listen. She is your best friend. I have seen it. You two have an amazing relationship with each other. Last night, she was a whole new mammal. She was truly happy. That night was important for her... She is not the type of girl to now start acting weird and try to take me from you. I guess it's just female instinct but... You know that she has good heart."

Judy knew he was right. It was just the small slash of jealousy that got to her. The one that didn't want any female to touch her fox. But things have changed now. She had to accept it. She was having sex with Roy. Very often too. And Nick loved it. So the fact that she would deny the same way of life from him, after all of his understanding, approval and love for her and her needs... Now she understood how dumb she sounded. She started to talk after thinking for a while.

"I am sorry, Nicholas... I... I am so selfish.. I just... I am such a dumb-"

"Bunny. Like I can be a dumb fox sometimes. But I still love you more than anything in this world," Nick said with a loving smile, leaning in to give long and lasting kiss on her forehead. Judy's sad and apologizing expression turned into loving smile, the doe almost starting to cry.

"Hey... No emotional bunny now... I don't want to see someone so beautiful cry," Nick said in a soothing voice.

Judy gave a small giggle and sniffed, holding back her tears for his strong love.

"Noow noow, you bunnies, soo emotional," Nick chuckled warmly.

"Sorry," Judy said, with a loving smile, sniffing again.

"Don't be. It's understandable... So, now that we got this out of the way... I do have to ask something."

"What?" Judy asked with an interested smile and cleaned the underside of her eyes with her thumb.

"Do you think that... We could have something deeper with Oliver and Hailie?"

"I... I don't understand what do you mean?" Judy asked with a puzzled smile.

"I told them about our relationship in detail last night. And as we pleasured your best friend... They understood. I saw it. They might be... On the same boat as us if... If we talk about it... I could already see it in them both. They... They are amazing friends for us both... Hailie is yours and Oliver is mine... So what I am sa-"

"Nick.. A-are you trying to suggest what I think you are?" Judy asked now with a wondering expression.

"I..." Nick then sighed, wondering how to lay this out on her. He then began with question.

"Do you have feelings for Oliver?" Nick then asked.

Judy now blushed, a bit wide eyed from the question. She tried to stutter an answer under that studying smirk, not getting anything out.

"Judith... I am asking that do you feel same way for Oliver as you do for Roy? Or even me somewhat?" Nick asked warmly.

Judy wondered for a while, thinking truly. She then gave small whisper.

"M-maybe.."

"I take that as yes. What about Hailie? Do you have feelings for her?" Nick asked then, really studying her now.

"W-what do you mean?" Judy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She is your best friend and you two are really close everyday... I am just asking IF you feel something for her too... Something that you can't really explain?" Nick asked with a studying gaze.

"You... You mean like.. Romantically?" Judy asked with a blush and wide eyes.

"Yes," Nick added.

"I-I... No?" Judy asked. Nick then smiled warmly.

"She does for you."

"Wait, what?" Judy asked like she had not heard right.

"I think that Hailie likes you a bit more than a best friend," Nick added with grin, winking at her. Judy blushed at that, wondering what on earth the fox was on about. Nick then talked.

"She trusted you to handle her virginity being taken. Kind of. If we truly speak, the last night was her true mating compared to what that asshole did to her. Trusting something like that to your friend is quite something. And she always holds your paw in the mall. And she shares everything with you. And also, when we are at work... She watches you just like Oliver when you are not looking. It's not always just observing their friend. It's lust mixed with embarrassed guilt," Nick assured with a grin.

Judy's eyes widened from that, her looking at the snow leopard in her bed. She was looking like she was somewhere else for a while. She then whispered to herself.

"She... Likes me that way?" Judy questioned.

"Highly likely. Thing is, could you ever imagine it being something you would accept or maybe even talk about her with?" Nick asked carefully.

"I... I... If she has been keeping something like that from me, I need to know..."

"Good, but hey, now we are reaching somewhere. So now to my turn... I have feelings for them too," Nick said with a small smile and honest tone.

"Y-you do?" Judy asked quietly, wondering if he was husting her.

"Judy... I mated Hailie last night and ummm... Touched Oliver..."

Judy blushed after hearing that and nodded her head to the side, giving small smile of disbelief at that. She then asked.

"You? Touching Oliver? Having feelings for him?"

Nick looked at the bed and then slowly back at Judy while rubbing back of his neck. He then whispered while looking away from her eyes.

"I... Judy... I never thought that I... Damn... I don't know why but... I have feelings for Oliver... Not a hustle. Just like for Hailie," Nick muttered.

Judy then wondered if he was actually serious and not pulling her tail here. She then asked again with the same attitude.

"So... You are saying that you would maybe even kiss Oliver Howlton?" the bunny asked with a smug grin, calling his joke.

But after hearing that, Nick looked at the wolf at the bed, blushing a bit from the idea... He then wondered what to say, looking at the floor. And at that moment Judy felt her smile slowly going away, her eyes widening and her cheeks blushing. She then looked at Oliver and back to Nick. Nick studied that gaze for a moment, both in silence. Judy then suddenly grinned, talking.

"Nicholas Wilde... What would Clawhouser think?" she teased.

"Whatever," Nick said with an awkward side smile and rolled his eyes.

"So you are saying that you maybe have hots on a male who's had a crush on you ever since he met you? That you actually like males too?"

"Nownow, don't go putting words in my muzzle. I said I like OLIVER. Not other males," Nick defended.

"But Oliver is a male so it still counts," Judy shot back smugly, enjoying seeing this fox squirm.

"Details," Nick muttered, actually feeling his ears burn as he tried not to act embarrassed.

"That is so cuuuute!" Judy said, squirming a bit.

"Yeah, yeah, don't overdo it. Besides, it's very clear that Hailie wants to do the same for you," Nick shot back with grin.

Judy was quiet for a while, blushing a bit too herself and then sighing. She then spoke.

"When did our life become like this?"

"Like totally awesome, and the fact that we love eachother now more than ever because we can have deep feelings and have sex with others to fulfill our needs?" Nick asked with a grin.

Judy was quiet for a moment but could not hold her small giggle at that. Nick rubbed her ears soothing and chuckled with her, knowing that it sounded very good for the bunny too. After they both relaxed, Nick then looked at his loved bunny with warm look and continued.

"But to my original point... Do you want those two become a much more bigger part of our lives? We both have feelings for them. And they are our best friends too. So wouldn't it sound great that we would all hang out daily way more often?" Nick asked with a genuine tone, still brushing her ears.

Judy wondered for a while, looking back at the bed and then asking.

"It sounds... Interesting..."

"So now instead of one boyfriend, you would have two and one girlfriend on top! Talk about winning a lottery," Nick said with a wicked grin and winked.

"When you put it that way it sounds... Not that bad?" Judy asked with a puzzled smile.

"I know, right? The question here is... Would they be up to it too. I think they would. I want them to," Nick said with a confident tone.

"Nicholas... Should we... Wake them up and... Talk about it?" Judy then asked.

"Oh, right... We should..." Nick said, then remembering those two still were on the feather islands.

"You get on that. I will make some breakfast," Judy said with a loving smile, giving kiss on Nick's cheek.

"Wowow, Carrots... I have an idea," Nick said suddenly with a mischievous tone and devilish grin.

"Nick, every time you have that grin I know you are planning something-"

"Kinky?" Nick finished for her, giving a small eyebrow wiggle. Judy shook her head and placed her arms in akimbo, talking.

"Do I even want to know what you are about to-"

"Take your clothes off," Nick said quickly.

Judy felt her eyes widen, blushing from the sudden command as Nick watched her like food, walking closer.

"N-Nick I don't understand..."

"I have an idea. We still got time before Oliver has to go to work. So it is clear that we are going to have uh... Little needed convo."

"B-but what does that have to do with m-"

"Your clothes... Well... I want us all to be naked while we do it."

Judy really felt her eyes shoot open. She started to stutter as she started to slowly back away from the naked and approaching fox.

"But... But why?"

Nick then stopped walking, giving a small chuckle as he placed his arms behind his back.

"Because it will be more intimate and leveled chat if we all are naked. If we can't handle the sight of looking at the other naked, then this is not going to work. And besides... It will be fun."

Judy snorted and shook her head.

"How on earth are you going to make Hailie and Oliver accept breakfast while naked?" Judy asked in confusion.

"I will steal their blanket," Nick said with a devilish grin.

Judy blushed from that, talking to Nick scoldingly.

"That is so mean!"

"Trust me, they might be a bit overwhelmed but it's not that bad. This is all about bonding and getting used to each other."

Judy was shaking her head but could not hold back a smile as she argued back.

"I doubt they share your way of thinking. Nick, I think you are taking it too far."

"I love taking things too far. It's exciting," Nick said with a wide grin, winking at the doe.

Judy gave a small, nervous smile, wondering if this was good idea. But after all, they were their best friends, not some strangers.

The bunny thought for a while, looking at the hopeful looking fox, clearly very eager for Judy to accept his kinky little idea. But after a moment she had a grin too, deciding something she wanted to see her fox do.

"Fine," she said as she stepped closer to Nick, stopping inches away from him. She gave a small poke at his firm and round balls, looking at them with lust before looking back at the fox, grinning.

"But on one condition."

"Hmmmm, do you want me to take you on that couch in every position and fill you up?" Nick asked with a loving smile and half-lidded eyes, licking his muzzle.

Judy blushed at that, giving a loving smile back. She shook her head and whispered.

"Would sound wonderful, Nicholas.. But I was thinking something.. Else. A small challenge," Judy said with a grin.

"Hmm... I love challenges and you know that. So, what do I have to do to get my lovely bunny to show her buns?" Nick asked with a warm hum, swishing his tail.

"I want you to do something with Oliver," Judy shot quickly with a smug grin.

Nick went quiet at that moment, his eyes widening and him stuttering a moment.

"Uhhmm... Come again?"

"You told me that you are attracted to Oliver. I want to see if it's true. I want proof," Judy said casually.

"I... My word is not enough?" Nick asked with a slightly spooked gaze.

"MMMhhh, no. That is the only way that I will take my clothes off and be part of your odd little plan. I want to see you touch Oliver," Judy said with smug smile, wondering if Nick really had been just trying to hustle her and say things to drive Judy into some kind of planned joke between him and Oliver. You never knew from Nick.

Nick was wondering for a moment, looking back at towards the bedroom, mumbling something.

"Fine.. Uhm.. W-what kind of touch are we talking about here, Carrots?

"I don't know. Something. You will figure out. Something that convinces me," Judy said with a smile. She then continued with a grin.

"Imagine what Clawhouser would think if he knew. Hmmm... What would he want you two to do... I wonder..."

Nick felt his eyes widen and an actual blush hit him. His ears burned as Judy looked at him with look that said everything. The fox shot his arms up, going into defensive mode.

"WOWowowowow, time out! Nah! No way! There is no way that I am going to... Mate Oliver! Or him mate me! That is crossing the line," Nick said sternly, in a slight scare.

Judy felt her eyes widen and she then tried to hold her voice so she would not wake up the two sleeping mammals. She blocked her mouth with her paws and giggled uncontrollably.

Nick looked confused and questioned such reaction. "What?! What is so funny, Fluff?"

Judy managed to talk after ten seconds as she wiped the tear from corner of her eye. She spoke, giving small giggles.

"You should had seen your face. I'm so sorry, Nicholas... You silly poor fox... You were more red than I have ever seen you."

Nick felt his expression transform into annoyance as he rolled his eyes and muttered as his ears burned from idea of him bending down and giving himself to Oliver. He would never have guts for it.

"Har har, very funny."

"But... I can't say that the idea wasn't... Something I would not want to see..." Judy said with a loving smile and giggled a bit still.

"Not happening," Nick said bluntly.

"How can you be so sure... What would you do if Oliver wanted that at some point?" Judy asked with a smug smile.

"I would tell him no," Nick said with his ears burning.

"Uh-huh," Judy said with a loving smile, not believing him at all.

"Don't you become Clawhauser too."

"Who knows, maybe you would even like it?"

"Nobody goes near my fox butt. Sorry, Whiskers," Nick said, closing his eyes and looking to the side like he had made up his mind in front of whole world.

"Would you be as gentle to him as you were in our first night?" Judy asked with a teasing smile.

"Fluff, I am not going to mate Oliver," Nick said, not changing his mind on this.

"You would use your tongue on him first, like you did to me in the shower-"

"Carrots," Nick said, trying to hold his blush from the mental images of himself rimming a moaning Oliver.

"Then your finger like you did for m-"

"Keep dreaming," Nick said like her battle was for nothing.

"You are trying to ease me to idea of taking it to my... Other place. But when it's Oliver, it's different?" Judy asked teasingly.

"UHHH, YES?! Hello? I am very sure he would not be for the idea, either!" Nick said, knowing Judy was just trying to tease and poke him since this discussion made him so bothered.

"So since you are not okay at all with the idea of mating with him, YET... Then what options are there?" Judy asked with a giggle.

"Same ones with you that I am comfortable with: something light."

"You mean... Using your talented mouth?" Judy asked with a loving smile.

Nick blushed again, feeling so annoyed that this was one of their rare times when Judy was the teaser, not him.

He cleared his throat, looking towards the bedroom.

"I... That might be a bit... Too far as well. I don't know..." Nick muttered awkwardly.

"How is that too far, too?" Judy asked while nodding her head to the side.

"Well I dunno... It seems a bit far for you too. I mean, you have never... AND I AM NOT BLAMING YOU or anything, I-"

Judy blushed at that a bit and said back with small smile.

"You have never asked me to..."

"That's because I didn't think it's something you would want to try. Not all females do. It's very intimate. Just like the other thing I want to try," Nick said.

Judy was quiet for a while and spoke.

"We can... Talk about us and OUR fun games later... But why do you think it's too much for you to do?"

"I don't think I umm... Am ready to... Well I.. It's not THAT bad thought... It's just.. Well I mean.. I have never... Sucked... Another males... You know. The idea is kinda.. Odd. Like VERY odd. Not sure if I am ready for that either," Nick muttered honestly.

"But the thought has crossed your mind?" Judy asked with a smile.

"I think it has been more in his mind than mine," Nick said with sudden grin, slightly blushing.

"What makes you think that?" Judy asked in confusion.

"He was looking at my dick like his eyes were glued to it while I mated Hailie last night... Oliver was licking his lips the whole time. It kinda gave it away," Nick said with a small chuckle.

"Oh," Judy said, blushing from idea of Oliver sucking her boyfriend. Judy then said.

"So... If that is too far too.. Then what-"

"I have an idea. I can do something, if you want to watch. I can do something that is not too much for me," Nick said with a determined grin.

Judy gave an interested smile and spoke excitedly.

"Okay, what are you going to do?"

"I will show you. But first, clothes off, bunny," Nick said with a wide grin.

Judy blushed after now again remembering her part of the bet, the bunny bringing her paw to the collar of her polo shirt.

Nick then gave victory jump, winning her in this bet. Judy shook her head with smile and said.

"You better convince me now."

"I will. Follow me and enjoy the show of this amazing fox teacher as he gives his most... Pleasant wake up for this brown wolf," Nick said with a grin.

The fox started walking to the bedroom, the bunny following him. She got her shirt off by the time they were on the door. Nick was standing there with Judy behind him, watching the sleeping timber wolf with an evil grin and shine of lust in his eyes. Nick started slowly walking to the bed, Judy following whatever he was about to do with excited gaze. Nick wiggled his fingers excitedly as he sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Judy who now had taken her pants down.

Nick froze and looked at the beautiful bare fur of his loved bunny, trying not to get hard as she was giving a small blush while meeting his loving gaze.

The bunny looked back with half-lidded eyes as she slowly started to pull her pink panties down, revealing Nick's favorite sight to him.

Nick licked his muzzle as Judy's tiny slit was there for him to marvel, him resisting not to jump her and mate her on the floor.

But a bet is a bet. Better get to it. Time is ticking and they had only forty minutes before Oliver would be late.

"Now follow what I do, Judy. This is going to be fun," Nick said with a small snicker, looking at a smiling and sleeping Oliver. _"Damn you look cute for a male," Nick thought._

Nick started to scoot over closer to their feet, determined to do something naughty. He started to lift the blanket, taking it up from Oliver's side.

The moment Judy realized a reminder in the back of her mind that they had been having sex in this room. You don't usually wear clothes after a night of-

WUMPM

Her thoughts didn't get very far after she realized that she was now witnessing a naked timber wolf in her bed. Nick looked at Judy's reaction, giving an eyebrow wiggle and moving the blanket off Oliver and on top of Hailie. The wolf was now completely revealed to Nick and Judy. Nick felt the warm air release from under the blanket. This wolf's fur was feeling hot as hell. It was a sunny day after all, and Oliver had more fur than him. It just made him think if he enjoyed the heat at all.

Hailie was still sleeping. Judy blushed as Nick casually scooted out of the bed, taking a quick look at Judy who followed this in confusion.

She was witnessing a bare Oliver. The wolf she had been attracted to since the day they met because of Nick. And the wolf's fur pattern was all for her to see.

Judy watched as Nick now started walking beside Oliver, looking at the small space between Oliver's pillow and wall. I can fit there. The fox sat down and started to scoot himself into a good position, Judy following nervously at what Nick was doing. She then could not help herself but to watch down and gaze at Oliver's creamy furred, firm male prides that stood there proudly between his legs. He was about the same size as Nick: they were huge! She tried not to get turned on but all she could wonder was what Hailie would think once she saw her naked and Nick doing... Things?

Judy looked back at Nick and the fox was now sitting in a lotus pose, moving Oliver's pillow up. Damn, he was a heavy sleeper. Not any reaction at all. Nick just smiled at the quietly breathing wolf, lifting the pillow against his tummy, Oliver's head now resting against the pillow. Nick slowly moved his arms from under Oliver's, taking the dog up a bit so his lower body was not so far.

Judy still wondered what on earth Nick was doing. Oliver might wake up any moment now. Nick just looked at the peaceful looking timber wolf, a quick thought of kissing him crossing his mind. But that thought flew out because it would be too intimate... Well what I was about to do was intimate too but.. If I am going to kiss him, I want him to be awake.

Nick slowly started to move his paw on his fur, rubbing Oliver's hard stomach and smiling as Oliver's left ear gave a small twitch. Judy was following all of this with interest, wondering if she had seen enough. Even the smile Nick was having while looking at this wolf told her that he was so comfortable with this wolf.

Nick felt his eyes go heavy as he gazed down, looking at the wolf's sheath and his plump, fluffy balls. Nick started to slowly move his paw down with a slightly nervous look. Oliver's body felt so hot. His fur was hot. And his scent... Nick liked it. It was soothing and very... Strong. He watched at Judy now. The bunny and the fox looked at each other, Judy now realizing that Nick was going to touch him there. That would be enough proof. Then they would have to wake him up.

Nick got a small grin as he moved his paw down, feeling himself swallow a bit as his hand was closer. Just a little more.

The fox bit his tongue a bit as he then slowly and carefully felt the contact, cupping Oliver's fluffy balls in his paw. Nick felt the heat radiate through them in his paw, the feeling so exciting and fun. Nick had never thought of wanting to touch another male like this. But right now he felt himself getting turned on as well from this touch.

He felt his own sheath starting to react, Nick gently starting to fondle him, giving them a jiggle and just exploring them in his paw. His breathing got slow as he gazed down, Oliver's face now suddenly having a pleasant smile. Nick at that moment felt himself smile too, running his other paw on his ear and watching his smile give small changes as he kept caressing him in his grip. He was very careful though. He knew that this was a very sensitive area for all the mammals, so he would have to play nice.

Nick felt the heat radiate stronger from his round balls time to time, the fox feeling himself get hard under that pillow. Nick was now looking at Judy. The wide-eyed doe was now looking at this show, blushing as her handsome boyfriend was almost masturbating Oliver Howlton. Nick looked like he didn't have care in the world. He loved touching Oliver like this.

Judy then shook her head, whispering to Nick.

"Okay.. You have proven enough, Nick. I believe you. Now just wake them up," Judy said in an odd way, happy that Nick won. It was kinda a turn on to see Nick pleasuring a male like this. But Nick just gave a devilish grin, looking at his bunny and whispering.

"I think you like watching this..."

"Yeah, I.. I do. But you have proven yourself already. Wake them up."

Nick then shook his head and whispered.

"Carrots... Let me prove myself even more... I want to see fireworks."

"What... What do you mea-"

Judy then froze as Nick pointed down, his target being Oliver's sheath. Judy felt her ears burn and her tail wiggle as Oliver's tip was starting to peek out, Nick still fondling the wolf gently.

"There we go..." Nick said with a satisfied smile.

"Nick..."

"Hmmm?" Nick asked with a warm hum, focusing on what was going on with Oliver's sheath. The wolf was getting turned on and Nick was going to make sure to the bunny that he was not bluffing... But also, the other part of him, the frisky nature, had been wanting to do this to Oliver ever since last night. He never would admit it aloud but during those ZPD training months he had become his best cop friend he would have.

But after these two months at work... It was hard not to get odd ideas in head. He was sweet, funny, adorable, and dorky. The way he got so easily excited about everything and blushed so easily, just like Judy. Being so emotional. Always showing how he felt... That was his weakness, since it was hard for him himself. Judy, Oliver, and Hailie were all so emotional mammals. They made him become more comfortable with his own feelings day after day. And one feeling Nick had for Oliver just like the wolf for him: attraction since day one. Nick didn't know what triggered it inside him, but Nick could not deny the fact that if he truly was into males, he doubted he would let anyone do things to him but Oliver. Just even hugging him from time to time felt nice. I wonder what Mike would think if he found out that I... I like males too.

Guess he would be happy for me. Maybe a bit moody because he flirted with me all the time but I never wanted him to touch me like that. It feels weird that just this one particular male came and changed him so strongly.

"I am not done yet.." Nick said to Judy with a focused smile, jiggling his male prides and feeling them move in his paw nonstop. Damn, Oliver... That smile you have... Let's see if I can see it go wider.

"Nick!" Judy hissed, looking a bit panicked, now that she realized how odd this situation would look if they would wake up. Also the fact that Judy could see Oliver's length slowly come out.

"He is having a fun time... Why stop?

"Because he is going to freak out!" Judy hissed like the fox was crazy. He had already showed he liked Oliver's body. But this was getting too awkward.

"He won't..." Nick said with a loving smile, looking at the smiling and sleeping wolf's face on his tummy.

"Nick, he is asleep! Of course he will freak out!" Judy hissed to argue.

"Look at that..." Nick said in awe.

Judy stopped talking the moment Oliver's knot came out from his sheath. She was now looking at a fully erect Oliver, standing up and looking as hard as stone. Judy's complaining and words went out of the window as now there was nothing left to the imagination of how Oliver would look. She saw now. And one thing was sure... She loved what she saw. Oliver's handsome and proudly standing wolf cock was now out, waiting eagerly for more stimulation. It had not taken a lot of time with Nick's fondling to get the wolf like this. Judy watched as Oliver's cock gave a small twitch as Nick wasn't still touching it, fondling his balls in his paws still gently. Nick was making sure Oliver stayed this way. Nick then whispered.

"Look at that sight, Carrots... Anything close to your imagination?" Nick asked with a loving smile while looking at a naked Judy now.

"He... He is so... So big..." Judy said, her heart racing and feeling herself get turned on just by looking at it.

"That he is... He gave quite an orgasm for Hailie with this... Imagine how good it would feel inside you..." Nick teased with a lustful grin.

"Or you!" Judy shot back in a quick response, not missing the opportunity to see Nick's face.

"No thanks..." Nick said with a grunt, looking a bit annoyed that Judy brought that up again just to tease him. He watched the slightly twitching wolf cock, his veins looking thick along with his fat knot. His whole cock looking the same as his own in some ways. But because of Judy's annoying teasing, he could not help but having small part of him wonder, how could it feel to have something big and hard as that inside HIM.

Mike could not stop telling about how amazing it felt. But hell no. That is not going to happen with me... Nope... But.. Other things are there too. There is many things males can do besides mating.

"Should... Should we stop now, Nick?" Judy asked with an uncertain voice, but actually having her own paw going down on her tummy, reaching her own private area out of instinct.

"No... This is getting good," Nick said, now finally letting go of Oliver's warmly running balls.

Judy could not see it but Nick was already rock hard under that pillow that Oliver's head was on top of. He knew he was leaking. And if you are already leaking just by doing this to Oliver... You know there is no going back.

Judy followed as Nick's paw now slowly reached Oliver's rock hard wolf length, it still standing hard, pointed against the ceiling.

Nick felt for some reason his eyes go heavier and his heart beat faster as he actually started to wonder if this was too far. But he wanted to pleasure this wolf. He had won the bet with Judy already... But now he had a whole new task for his morning. He was going to give Oliver one hell of a release this morning.

Nick swallowed as he felt his paw gently wrap around Oliver's hard length from the middle. And he... Was running HOT. Nick saw as Oliver immidietly gave jolt as his paw was now firmly around his cock, his body had been waiting for someone to touch it already. The wolf was still sleeping... But now the smile was mostly gone.. Now, his expression looked... Well, full of eager lust. He moved his leg a bit, licking his muzzle and breathing calmly again. Nick looked at the wolf with a loving smile, taking his paw away from his length again.

Nick gave a long and sloppy lick on his paw, coating some saliva on it. Nick whispered to the wolf, knowing he did not hear it.

"You ready for a ride, buddy?"

"Nicholas.." Judy said, but the voice was now a bit light. Not in the same tone as few moments ago.

Nick turned to look and saw as Judy was now closer to the bed, leaning to the doorway again.

Judy had her small paw running over her slit, very slowly and carefully.

Nick felt a loving smile come to him as he got Judy just where he wanted: excited. She was now touching herself while watching this, the fox feeling himself whisper.

"Mmhhh... Good bunny... Just like that... Imagine how this wolf cock would feel..." Nick slurred.

Judy bit her lip as Nick moved his saliva filled paw back around Oliver's length.

Both watched as it gave a small twitch of anticipation again, making Nick whisper.

"His body is so eager..."

The fox started to now slowly run his paw up and down on Oliver's length. Touching another males flesh like this felt so odd... But he could not get enough of Oliver's body. Nick didn't have to run his paw up and down but only five times and he felt it. Both saw as Oliver's length gave a small jolt, his veins hardening very visibly.

The fox felt how Oliver turned rock hard in his paw, loving this touch and now breathing much more uncontrolled. Nick felt the need of wanting to touch himself at the same time while watching Oliver's cock but couldn't bring himself to do it. Judy saw as a white tear of Oliver's cum leaked out of his tip, starting to fall down.

Nick gave small chuckle from that, knowing that the wolf was feeling more than good right now. Nick took the leaking tear to his fingertip, starting to run his paw up and down again. The slimy sound of Nick's pawjob for Oliver started to be heard in the room as Judy kept touching herself, looking at her boyfriend do something this naughty.

It was turning her on furiously. Nick just started to add speed and jerk off gently the sleeping timber wolf.

Nick looked down with loving smile as Oliver's tongue hung out a bit, the wolf squeezing his eyelids shut harder, his legs giving small kicking. He was having a good time. I wonder if he would do this to me at some point. Because he wondered if that was something Oliver had wanted to do for some time. Or maybe doing even more.

"Feeling nice, huh?" Nick asked with a playful voice to the wolf, the wolf giving small tail wag and his length pulsing in Nick's paw as the fox used a steady rhythm, always giving a small squeeze around his knot.

Judy started to feel herself get horny, wondering one huge thing: what had this fox done to her? She was actually now enjoying the show instead of trying to stop it, forgetting the fact that there was only a half hour till they would have to go to work.

"Carrots, I can feel him pulsing so damn hard in my paw," Nick said with small whisper, teasing Judy with the details as the wolf gave a small squirm, feeling warm and shivering in pleasure as his body was still asleep.

The question would be how much longer? Nick saw as Oliver's tip leaked again, more of his seed coming out. The fox licked his muzzle and started to use the leaking arousal as lube for the wolf, steadily still jerking him off on the bed. Oliver's legs gave twitches and Nick saw as the smile started to come to that cute muzzle after a while, the wolf now panting. His breathing was getting too heavy to go through nose. Nick just felt his warm breath repeatedly hit him as the wolf panted from euphoria in his sleep. Nick felt like he could have died from Oliver's cuteness, scratching the back of his ear with his free paw.

"Judy, look at him go."

Nick added more speed and went harder, the wolf's cock throbbing furiously in his paw. The fox just looked as his own paw traveled up and down, squeezing his fat knot and making Oliver's tail wag from the amazing sensation. To Nick this felt like a fun game. Looking at Oliver's expression at the same time brought him just more courage to keep going. He wanted Oliver to wake up to fireworks.

"I can feel him getting harder.. I think he is getting closer," Nick said with a sneaky grin while squeezing the wolf and seeing his veins harden over and over again, more cum starting to leak out.

Nick's paw was covered in Oliver's cum at this rate, the wolf leaking quite a lot. He was wagging his tail and panting, squirming a bit and just loving Nick's paw pleasuring him.

"I-is he?" Judy asked in careful whisper, observing Oliver with half lidded eyes and feeling her paw get more wet as her body was getting in the mood. She gave small whimpers as she imagined Nick taking her from the ground and adjusting her to sit on Oliver's length. Nick knew that if he would do that, Oliver would explode like a cannon right away. Nick observed his girlfriend masturbate as he felt himself leak under the pillow, ruining the other side.

"MMhhh.. I love watching you touch yourself.." Nick teased with a loving smile.

"Hammh... Is he.. Is he h-hard?" Judy asked, rubbing herself and feeling her mind go hazy.

"VERY," Nick added with a chuckle, concentrating back to Oliver.

"Let's get this show on the road," Nick thought. Even through his lust, he knew that Oliver had to go to work soon and he better get his frisky morning wake up done.

"Let's see the fireworks, buddy," Nick whispered to Oliver's ear, giving a small lick and bite to it as well. Judy saw this and felt herself now realize... Nick really had the hots on Oliver. He was doing same thing to Oliver that he always did to her in bed.

The wolf squirmed and felt his smile just widen, giving small odd sounds and wagging his tail as he was getting the loving paw treatment.

Nick started to really jerk off Oliver now, taking fast rhythm and the sloppy sounds of Oliver's cum covered cock and Nick's paw filling the room. Judy could feel it. The male scent of Oliver's pent up seed. Looking at the glistening wolf cock, getting great pleasure from her boyfriend, and looking like he was close to orgasm. Watching his legs kicking and squirming while panting with a smile.

"Good boy.." Nick teased as Oliver's squirming got stronger, the wolf within tens of seconds of shooting all over. Nick started to give licks between Oliver's ears, cleaning his fur with affection and trying to give him his climax.

"Nick... He is waking up!" Judy suddenly hissed, taking her paw away from her wet pussy while still panting from getting so turned on. Oliver's other eye started to peak out, his heart rate getting too strong for sleeping.

"Mmmm... Morning..." Nick said with a loving tone, slowing down the speed of his jerking.

The wolf slowly started to feel odd. Oliver had been in darkness, enjoying the sleep and his body feeling like a feather after an amazing night. But something was disturbing his sleep. Something odd. But it wasn't bad. It was very welcoming. Warm. It was something that did not make him uncomfortable. The wolf could not grasp it. It was something... He had felt before... But better. I feel.. I feel good... Very good... But then... As the amazing feeling got more vivid.. More.. Real... He felt something give a real shakedown. A small bite. Flinch of small pain mixed with pleasure. Ear twitch? Did.. Is this real?.. Did someone bite my ear? What is this soothing scent... It's from a different male... It's... Nicholas?.. I would know that scent everywhere... The one that I inhale every time I hug him. I love his scent... But... There is something else... Bunny... Judith... I can.. I can smell Judith too... This is a dream... Or... It is.. Is it? I feel odd.. So.. So good... My body... I.. I...

Suddenly the eyelids of the wolf started to slowly crack open, the wolf between still hazy sleep but waking to this day.. This moment.. That felt so good... Why are these different scents so strong? Why am I feeling something... So.. Intense. Most of all... Why is my heart beating so fast?

"Mmmm... Morning..."

Did I... did I just hear that? What was that? It was definitely Nick's voice. I could recognize that warm voice anywhere... This foxy scent... Why do I smell Judy too? What is... This is odd... But I ... Like it.

The wolf now finally gazed a bit more, still thinking he was asleep. Then he could make out something hazy. Something.. Loving. Down. What... He could see with hazy eyesight, something red furred... Is... Why is it moving like...

OOOhhhhh... Now I get it.

The wolf relaxed himself, feeling loving smile come to his face as he closed his eyes again. This feels so realistic. This is the kind of dream I don't want to wake up from. Mmmhh, nice... My imagination can surprise me quite a lot... Nick is giving me me pawjob... Damn this feels so real... This is... Best dream ever... HMmm I fee like holding a howl... Feels so intense... I wish I had more dreams like this... I remember this one dream... This is not as good but.. Feels more real... In that one we were playing game... And I was sucking him... MMhh... That dream was good... UNggh... Damn this feels intense... I.. MMhh... Feels really good... This is most living dream ever. I am glad Nick won't ever know these kind of dreams.. His paw feels

so gentle and warm... I love this...

"NICK! QUIT IT!" An echoing sound of familiar bunny was heard.

"Wakey wakey..." The other sound was heard.

Nick.

Judy.

Wait... Did I imagine those words just now? Ahn... My cock... Why does it feel like I'm... I'm... WAIT!

The wolf's eyes shot open completely at that moment, making Judy spook and jump in the air a bit, covering herself with her hands in panic. Nick had not seen this wake up yet, stroking and playing with Oliver's rock hard meat like an excited kit, and feeling every single detail and spot in his paw. Feeling himself jolt under the pillow and leak. Damn he is sexy... If I add speed now...

"AHMMMHH!" the wolf let out, feeling a wave of pleasure hit him hard, shivers traveling as he felt another bite in his ear.

Judy was covering herself still too afraid to move as Oliver tried to get hold of what was going. But even if he saw everything, it was still too confusing. He then heard it.

"Glad for you to join us, Oliver," Nick snickered with a warm tone, seeing the confused wolf look everywhere in confusion.

Oliver lifted his head up, towards the very real sound... WAIT.. THIS IS NOT A DREAM?!

The wolf saw as the widely smiling fox met with his blue eyes, looking back with his emerald ones and stroking him hard, his cock giving a pulse. At that moment his eyes opened, the wolf going in shock as his blush got heavy, Nick looking at him like food while licking his muzzle. Oliver quickly gazed down in panic and now understood. This... Was far from a dream. Nick's paw was actually jerking off to him right now, traveling up and down and making his fur shiver from ecstasy.

"AAAHH!" The wolf let out in heavy huff of pleasure, his eyes going half lidded by force as Nick was scratching his ear.

"Feel nice?" Nick questioned.

Oliver gave a cute whine and asked so loudly that even Hailie moved a bit from that, feeling her sleep getting disturbed.

"N-NICHOLAS... WHAT THE HELL?!" the wolf asked in confusion and embarrassment, his breathing out of control as Nick started to jerk him off faster and harder, making the wolf dig his claws into the mattress.

"I thought about giving you a nice wake up?" Nick asked like innocent kit with a grin, feeling Oliver's veins harden like crazy from his rhythm.

Judy followed in a speechless and scared state at this show. She actually thought that Oliver would shove him away, yelling in rage about Nick being a weirdo or anything. Yelling that he must have misread the signals or about whatever happened from last night. Maybe even hit Nick. But this wolf had zero sign of hostility as he was as looking red as tomato, his legs squirming and him starting to pant and give male moans as he felt his orgasm come, and hard.

Nick looked at that face, knowing Oliver was close. Nick gave a chuckle with a twinkle of lust in his eyes.

"You going to cum?"

Oliver could do nothing but squeeze his other eye shut, huffing hard and his heart beating so damn fast as Nick jerked him off even faster, just loving to play with his dick. Oliver did not know what to think. What to say. How to process any of this. He was way too confused about all of this. Waking up with Nick pawing him off like they were boyfriends or something. He could only stare at Nick's face, the fox looking back at him and then back at Oliver's cum leaking length.

"Carrots... He is going to cum," Nick said quickly.

Carrots? WAIT... NO.

Oliver was now turning his head to the side, begging that he had not heard right.

And... There she was. Judy was just as blushed as him, looking back with her lavender eyes and blocking her breasts and her slit with her paws, her mouth hanging and eyes widening as she met with Oliver's intense, confused and lust filled gaze. Judy was actually there. WHAT IS THIS?!

"AHMMMMmmhhhhAH!" the wolf let out, giving a kick with his feet as Nick's paw was jerking him off so fast right now, making Oliver feel like he was in heaven as his tail wagged and his heart raced.

"Getting there..." Nick said with a voice full of lust, his eyes feeling heavy as he felt Oliver's cock pulse, knowing that only five seconds and he was going to blow all over.

"NICK I C-CAN'T!"

"Just release yourself, Oliver. Show us how much you can cum..." Nick urged, worshiping Oliver's hard wolf cock with his talented paw.

The wolf shut his eyes closed hard, gripping the sheets and holding his howl so damn hard as he felt all his muscles tense up and his mind go numb.

At that moment Nick let go of Oliver's twitching cock, knowing that only few more jerks and he would blow all over. The wolf was panting with his tongue out, his head spinning as his body begged for release, not getting it.

Oliver felt his body shake as he turned to look at Nick. Despite his confusion and his mind not still getting truly hang of the situation, he begged for release. His eyes begged for Nick to finish him off, to touch him again with his warm and talented paw. Oliver was far from being mad at Nick for this, but all of this was too much for him to take. He had only fantasized of doing things like this with Nick, not grasping the fact he was actually touching him.

To know that Nick had willingly touched him like this... It made him feel like his heart could explode. The things he wanted to do with this fox... And his bunny... And the snow leopard he loved next to him... This was all too much for him. He had had sex after years last night, having the most amazing sex of his life. And now he actually woke up to male he had crush on, giving him a pawjob straight in the morning. BUT WHY?! What on earth was going on? Why was he doing this? And why did he do this while I was asleep. AND WHY IS HE NAKED?! AND WHY IS JUDY NAKED TOO, LOOKING AT ME RIGHT NOW?!

"Look at you just beg for my paw... Poor wolf..." Nick chuckled warmly with a grin, having his finger on Oliver's cum leaking and jolting tip. The wolf squeezing his eyes shut and whining, his tail wagging as Nick teased his body with such evil and frisky ways. He really made him beg with that look. Judy was stull covering herself, wondering why Nick had stopped. She really wanted to see the fireworks like Nick said. But Nick had a new plan.

Nick turned to look at Judy with his grin as Oliver panted and begged Nick to finish him off. He was still rock hard, begging for the fox to make him cum.

"Carrots... Come here," Nick said with a mischievous voice.

Judy felt her blush sky rocket as Nick's intense gaze and perverted smile made themselves known what Nick wanted. The bunny felt like this was crossing a line because she did not know how Oliver would feel about her approaching him naked, let alone do anything to him.

Oliver turned to look at Judy now, his eyes heavy and his breath still huffing like it was his last day on earth, not knowing what was going on. He had heard what Nick had said but didn't really soak in the meaning. Judy looked back at Oliver with a shy look and Nick then talked again.

"Fluff... Are you being a bad bunny?" Nick asked with a teasing smirk.

Judy now turned to look at Nick, that gaze giving her shivers as her tail puffed from that. Nick was biting his teeth together, his gaze full of comforting love as he spoke more clear.

"Judith. Here."

The bunny felt her instinct trigger from that predatory command, being her weak point with Nick. She could not resist when Nick ordered her around. Almost like he owned her, but not in bad way.

Judy loved it and it made her feel more female than ever when Nick snarled and used commanding tones, making sure who was the alpha when it came to sexual pleasures. It made her always go crazy with lust.

The bunny quickly scooted over, climbing on the bed and feeling Oliver's strong scent of his sweaty fur and his rock hard flesh hit her. Her fur shivered again from the animalistic lust as those scents made her mind go wild, along with Nick's gaze. The fox followed the blushing and shy looking quiet bunny the whole time as she was climbing up, her eyes looking at the nervous and confused Oliver. Judy was still blocking her intimate areas with her hands, sitting next to her fox quietly and giving a submissive gaze at Nick. The fox licked his lips and spoke with a loving voice.

"Good bunny."

Judy gave a shy look at Nick and then Oliver, her eyes widening as the rock hard wolf meat was now so close, sticky from his own pent up cum.

Nick then slowly reached for Oliver's cock, squeezing his paw gently around it and making the wolf tense up, his muscles hardening as he was feeling the warm shivers again. The fox gave small movements down and up, feeling his veins harden as he continued to pleasure his favorite male. Nick turned to Judy as Oliver's heavy huffing started again.

"I want to see you take him. I want to see it right now." Nick slurred with a warm and low tone, full of lust.

If Judy wasn't blushed already, she sure as hell now was. She shook her head and meeped.

"N-Nick... What if he doesn't want me to?" Judy asked with an awkward and unsure voice as she gazed at Oliver.

The wolf looked back at her with wide eyes, hearing now clearly what Nick had said, his mind getting hang of the situation because of Nick's small break.

"Oliver... Do you want to cum inside my loved bunny?" Nick asked gently as he gazed at the huffing Oliver with half-lidded eyes.

The wolf was too shy to answer to that, looking at Judy and seeing the bunny blushing just as hard as him, wondering if that was good idea.

"I-I... Nicholas... I'm... I'm not ready..." the wolf mumbled in panic.

"Is that so?" Nick asked with a wicked grin.

The fox then slowly reached for Judy's body gently, the bunny looking at him quickly as Nick had one paw on her shoulder, the other on her hip.

Oliver watched as the fox leaned in next to her ear, whispering.

"Show your amazing body to Oliver... Let's see what he thinks," Nick commanded with a loving tone.

"Nicholas..." Judy let out as a meep as Nick was leaning in, kissing her neck and licking her fur, making her shiver and her eyes get heavier.

"Judith... He has been wanting to see you naked for a long time, just like Hailie... Show him how beautiful you are," Nick urged.

This was getting crazy. Within seven minutes Nick had turned this bedroom into a lust cave. That was his talent. He maybe even felt himself a bit manipulating in these moments, but to be honest, there was no harm in it. Sex was just enjoyment that he loved with a passion, just like his girlfriend. He had learned that sex was something that one could do for fun. Nick felt it was just a simple and natural act that two mammals did. That was why he wasn't jealous when seeing another male spill their seed inside of Judy, it was just a natural part of sex. And his frisky nature to love watching it as much as doing it. Nick had even had casual sex with many girls when he was rolling with Ben, Mike and Finnick. Even if he was very clumsy in sex and not as nearly talented as he was now. He had never found much thrill in his own species, vixens being all the same to him and mostly very slutty in general. His favorite sex friend had been one ocelot named Shae, an ocelot that was Mike's ex. Unlike vixens, that girl had never made fun of him about his lacking length. So he was used to sometimes sharing a bed with her during those times, even if he never managed to make her orgasm. She was always very kind and just enjoyed the deep and warm feeling as his bed buddy and nothing else. It was just something natural. Which is what he was trying to teach all of them.

This was all about bonding together. And having this wolf knot his girlfriend would be one hell of a step. Only thing was... Hailie. She would wake up any moment now. But Nick knew how silver tongued he was. He would explain what was going on, even as odd as this scenario might have looked to her. Besides, Oliver and Hailie understood the nature of his and Judy's relationship. And Nick knew... He was hungry to please this snow leopard today, knowing Judy and Oliver had to go to work. So if Hailie would be jealous in anyway of missing the party... Nick knew that she would be satisfied once he would start to have fun with her in the apartment all over again.

The bunny shyly started to move her arms away, muttering something with burning ears as Nick's words tingled her mind, driving her body uncontrolled. She could not stop looking at Oliver's almost exploding male hood all this time, her wet slit begging to take it all in and let the male have heavenly release inside her. She knew she could take him. And even if she didn't want to admit it so openly, the fact that Nick was basically ordering her to bounce on Oliver... That gave her mind very little resistance.

Oliver felt his jaw drop the moment he saw Judy's bare fur greet his eyes. His cock gave quite a visible throb of excitement as all the imagined pictures in his mind about the bunny were now all over his eyes. And the fact that the three mammals he imagined naked every time he masturbated. were now actually NAKED in this room WITH him. Nick gave squeeze around Oliver's meat, making Oliver wince from almost blowing his load, the wolf whimpering. Nick licked his muzzle, taking his paw gently away from his climax ready flesh, rubbing Oliver's stomach and his muscles. The wolf panting again as this fox was toying with him like it was his last day on earth. Just please make me cum...

"Oliver, look at her... Isn't she a vision?" Nick asked with a genuine tone, now moving his paw gently down her white furred tummy. Judy bit her finger as she looked down with heavy eyes. The bunny blocked her mouth with her paws when Nick's fingers made contact with her always so sensitive flesh, starting to rub her. Nick licked his muzzle in lust and greed as he started to rub Judy's small slit in a circular motion, Oliver looking at this completely turned on that he wondered if he died and went to heaven. The sounds. The sounds the bunny were making were like straight out of his dreams.

"MHHHm! AHm!" the bunny whimpered cutely as Nick ran his middle finger deeply back and forth in her glistening and wet slit, driving the bunny horny out of her mind. Nick leaned down to whisper at her burning red ears.

"You want his cock inside you... You want to milk every drop Oliver has... Don't you? You want to be a good bunny and show me?"

"N-Nicholas!" the bunny whimpered, Nick's fingers feeling so good and strong.

Nick knew he had these both mammals in his total control. He took his paw to fondle Oliver's balls gently, feeling the warmth and eagerness to orgasm. Oliver exhaled, his breathing getting heavy again as Nick kept him on the verge of cumming. The wolf knew he was going to squirm from sadness if he didn't get his orgasm. Nick then asked from Oliver, getting the wolf to peek with his other eye.

"You want my girlfriend to slide on your hard wolf cock. Doesn't that sound good, buddy?" Nick asked with a grin.

Oliver looked at blushing Judy in the eyes, their intense gazes and lust for each other in crazy amounts as Nick touched them both and wanted them to lock together. Oliver knew there was no fighting back. He wanted Judy. Nick's hand would have been already dream come true that he didn't ask. But getting inside his bunny? I can't do this anymore!

Oliver shut his eyes shut, not able to look into those amazing lavender eyes anymore. He nodded his head furiously, not able to hold it even ten seconds longer as Nick rubbed his plump male prides gently.

"P-p-please!" Oliver muttered in his lust, begging Judy.

Judy didn't take long to respond. Nick knew that it was over. He let go of his bunny, his fingers totally wet from her arousal. Nick started licking his fingers from Judy's waters and whispered with a loving tone.

"Get him."

Judy started to quickly get on all fours, crawling towards the rock hard wolf length. Oliver could only peek with his other eye, his heart now feeling like it was going to blow out from his chest. She is really coming over to me. This is ACTUALLY happening. Those eyes... The way she looks at me.

Nick let go of Oliver's male prides, the bunny wiggling her tail rapidly as she adjusted herself to sit on Oliver with her knees. She looked down while biting her lip, her face heavy with a blush and primal desire as Oliver's wolf cock jolted an inch away from her wet entrance, waiting for her body.

Oliver saw as tear drops of Judy's arousal fell on his hard length, the wolf begging with his eyes for Judy to take him.

...

And she could not resist anymore. She felt as Nick reached over Oliver's upper body to place his paw on Judy's cheek, the doe flinching from that. Nick started to slur warmly.

"Let's see how much he cums... I am going to let him go now... Oliver, she is yours," Nick said while biting his tongue, wagging his tail from excitement. Oliver could not control himself at this moment anymore, getting Nick's approval to finally get his release. And on top of it all, for a bunny he had only dreamed of doing it with, begging his wolf cock with her lust filled eyes.

The wolf was all over her in a second, the doe falling against the mattress and the fox following as Oliver's frame was now on her, the wolf adjusting his explosion ready cock to her slit and feeling as his mind was unreachable. He had never been this crazy with lust. This fox had accomplished one bad and kinky trap for him.

Judy felt her eyes widen and a scream of pleasure escape her, as Oliver slowly thrust'd in, him being so hard and slick with his own cum that he slid inside into her like a warm knife to butter. Judy felt her opening swallow Oliver's long and thick wolf cock, feeling as it was burning hot. The doe could not hold the scream of her orgasm at that moment. Judy felt her body twitch as a small orgasm hit her because of all the build up: the teasing and foreplay.

The moment Oliver's length reached halfway inside the doe, Nick felt himself give a snicker and do the same thing he did last night with Hailie and Oliver. The fox took his both paws on Oliver's butt, shoving him more inside her. Oliver's eyes shot open both at the same time like a mechanism. His body overpowered by the feeling. The orgasm was one move away from coming. And it was too strong for him.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the wolf let out, not able to block it as he started to kick with his feet, Nick's eyes widening and his mouth turning into an amazed smile as he gazed at the shaking and grunting wolf.

"Oliver..." Nick whispered in amazement as the wolf gave a loud and cute whine, trying not to howl. Judy shrieked a loud and horny moan as she felt Oliver pulse inside her in the rhythm of a fast heartbeat. Oliver could not hold conscious thoughts anymore. He pushed against the bunny under him with more pressure. And there it was. His mind almost blacked out.

The wolf squeezed his eyes shut, going crazy from the most intense and craziest orgasm of his life as the bunny's vice tight and wet pussy squeezed around his cock, feeling like a temple of heaven. The wolf could only squirm as this was too much to handle for his body and mind, grunting and moaning loudly as he kicked with his feet. Nick looked down, watching as Oliver's balls jolted so visibly, his hard cock throbbing inside her and shooting his thick cum inside her nonstop. Judy's orgasmic face was of a loving smile as she felt her body twitch from the burning hot cum filling her pussy up, giving her a small row of little orgasms. She was giving small twitches and moans as Oliver's cock throbbed and hardened, the wolf squirming and possibly falling to the floor if the fox would have not held him down, guiding him through the orgasm too strong for him.

"This is so hot..." Nick whispered, looking at them both. He then took the pillow away, starting to jerk off as he watched this sight from such an amazing perspective.

"You can do it, Judy!" Nick said with an overly horny and eager voice. Oliver's pulsing knot just begging for all of it. More of her body. A more intense orgasm. More!

Judy looked up and realized that she had not take his knot yet. Judy squeezed her eyelids shut as she held her breath, preparing her body.

And just like that, they worked together to make the wolf fall into heaven. Judy shoved against him, making the wolf finally howl as the knot locked inside her, making the doe scream.

It hurt. Quite some. But it was.. So... Worth it.

Judy felt as her pussy spread probably a bit wider than it ever had with Nick, she was not sure. But Oliver's knot was different. Much more veiny and hard. Nick's was soft and fat. The bunny felt her pussy give a squirt at that moment, having her full body orgasm from the overpowering sensations, feeling Oliver's huge cock explode even more inside her. He was so big. She could feel it all so deep. And he would.. Just.. Not.. Stop... Cumming! His cock throbbed and pulsed inside her like crazy.

Oliver howled. He could not hold it in anymore. Nick felt himself almost cum paw free as he witnessed his girlfriend squirm and orgasm as her g-spot was overstimulated by Oliver's knot.

This was too much for the wolf, his body squirming with Judy as his cock was getting milked in the tight heaven of flesh by the bunny he had feelings for. And feeling Nick coming sit next to him, rubbing his shoulder and biting his ear at the same time. He was blacking out. All of this felt too good. This was craziest... Most confusing... And most incredible wake-up he had ever had. Nick could only watch as both had lost their voices, just squirming and kicking with their feet from their intense orgasms. He had reached his goal. Nick followed as Judy's pussy could not take all of Oliver's cum. There was too much. Same thing with Nick time to time. The wolf was wrapping his arms around the bunny and holding her fully pressed against him. He was trying to push his cock even deeper inside her as his body demanded he spill his seed as deep inside of her as possible. Oliver felt like... He was unable and unwilling to fight his instincts. Letting out another moan of triumph as his cock released another thick wave of semen... The bunny was in ecstasy. Judy's pussy started to feel completely filled with the white liquid. She was shivering as she felt him release the newest wave, wanting even more. She loved feeling of a male releasing inside of her, feeling complete at the sensation. Relaxing into his hold to let him press his length deeper and continue filling her.

...

The slimy sounds of Oliver's thick seed escaping Judy was heard, the wolf not able to do anything else but pant as Nick licked his nose affectionately and his ears, soothing the squirming wolf down. The waterfalls of cum fell around Oliver's and Judy's crotches all over the blanket.

As this hazy and crazy sex performance was finally over, the two orgasm sharing mammals too zoned out in their pleasure to even talk... Nick then heard something.

"Uhhh... G-guys?"

Nick turned to look a bit spooked next to them, seeing the wide eyes snow leopard sitting next to them while blocking her breasts. A huge blush and hanging jaw as she was witnessing this show. She was not able to handle what was going on. Was she still in a dream? It had to be. The two knot locked mammals didn't even hear her. Their minds were somewhere else.

Nick then gave awkward smile and spoke with a hesitant chuckle.

"Morning, beautiful... Umm.. You want cornflakes for breakfast?"

...

THE DISCUSSION

...

This... Well.. Awkward was one way to call this situation. Not only because they were all naked but... What had just went down.

The bunny, fox, wolf, and the snow leopard all sat at the round table in Nick's kitchen, total silence between all of them.

Judy was sitting on Oliver's lap, still knotted with him and not able to break loose. Oliver was sitting on the chair with the bunny in his lap, too embarrassed to say anything. Same with Judy. They both felt like dying right now. And the worse thing was that Oliver was still shooting small amounts of seed, droplets of it falling on the chair and floor as the bunny felt the burning and rock hard meat still pulse inside her. She was trying to not moan or gasp with each very small release of his remaining seed, feeling Oliver's length and knot throb within her. The wolf was holding her tightly onto his knotted member, trying not to snarl with each ejaculation. The bunny felt so dirty until Hailie's blushing and sad gaze, feeling like she wanted to die. The fact that she was leaking everywhere made her feel more horrible. Always the reminder that bunnies were not supposed to NATURALLY mate with canines. Even as amazing mating as it was. Damn this knot... Pulsing. It even hurt some, because Oliver was way longer than Nick. Almost dangerously long. They could never have rough sex. Even the knotting had hurt, even if the pleasure at that moment was crazy good.

Nick was sitting on the table, looking at both of them with a dreamy smile while resting his elbow against the table, the left side of his head resting against his head. The fox was observing the bunny and wolf still finishing. Okay maybe I didn't think this trough.

Hailie... Well.. She was as overwhelmed as she could be. She hadn't said a word, looking down at the floor and taking occasional peeks at Judy and Oliver, not knowing how to feel.

Her emotions where rampaging, even if she knew that... Well thought that she would understand the ways of Nick's and Judy's relationship. She had been mated by Nick last night after all... But seeing her male now having her best friend on his lap like THIS... It was lot to take in. She didn't know how to feel about it. She didn't hate Judy. She never could. She loved her. She loved Oliver too. But seeing them do this... She would have wanted a warning. To at least know that something like this was planned. A heads up. But instead of any of that, she woke up to see Oliver locked intimately with Judy, both sweaty and panting like they didn't get air. And the smiling fox, rubbing her boyfriends male prides and biting Judy's ear... That... Was way too much to soak into eyes the first thing you wake up to. This silence had been going on for a while, when Nick then talked.

"MMmhhh... Should weeee... Eat something? I am starving." Nick said, shrugging his shoulders.

No one answered even if they looked at him. Nick was getting gazes from all of them. Judy was looking angry, Oliver embarrassed as hell, and Hailie like she as confused and sad at the same time.

Nick knew that he had to collect his mind to do what he did best. Talk. He needed to make everyone understand. Aaaaand maybe he owed apology to everyone.

The fox sighed as he spoke.

"Okay I... Maybe I should tell how this all happened?" Nick asked.

Judy could not even look at Hailie, but the snow leopard and the wolf were sure as hell listening.

The fox continued.

"The thing is, I had bet with my Carrots here, about my uhm..." Nick coughed in his paw and wondered how to say it mildly, avoiding blush.

"Attraction to Oliver," Nick said quickly. Hailie at that moment looked a bit wide-eyed, knowing that she had seen clear signals between the two males last night... But this didn't explain anything.

The timber wolf on the other hand blushed while looking at Nick in question. It sounded... Well surprising to hear it aloud. He thought it was something that Nick would never say in words. Even the gazes and frisky touches they had during making Hailie's mating night amazing... He thought it was just Nick being... Well, Nick. But to hear in words that Nick was actually attracted to him IN THAT WAY... It made his heart race and his eye contact with the fox go awkward. And the fact that he had now been inside the two females of his wildest dreams... Falling for other and mating the other he had feelings for... And now to hear that only male in the world he kinda felt like he had fallen in love with, was actually saying it wasn't one sided. He had always known deep down that he liked males a bit more than a straight mammal should... But Nick was the one to totally break barrier of any doubt. He always had been someone who made him blush, squirm and feeling himself wanting things with him like... Well.. This morning. But to know that he felt the same... And that... Made him feel... Way too good. It had to be dream. IT had to. But the way Nick was looking at him now, seeing Nick squirm a bit and trying to act cool... He knew that this wasn't a dream.

Nick continued, not handling that gaze and his burning ears at this moment, glad for his red fur.

"So, she said that she didn't believe that I was honest about it and thought it was a prank... So I uhhmmm... Wanted to prove that it wasn't a joke of mine," Nick said, not trying to mumble as Oliver still looked at him with shining eyes, the fox having no idea what was going through in his head. Oh if he only knew...

"But anyway... I got a bit ummm... Carried away?" Nick asked with an innocent smile, shrugging his shoulders.

"A BIT?" Judy asked in annoyance, speaking for the first time in the table. Oliver and Hailie looked at her now, the bunny looking Nick scoldingly in Oliver's lap, not able to look at Hailie. She didn't know what her best friend thought about her right now. But she feared that it was nothing good. Why on earth would she think anything good? This was almost like cheating in her head. Because even if Nick told that they were MAYBE considering if they could make their relationship work out the same way Nick's and Judy's did... It still was way too early and soon for Hailie. It must have been. Because that is what her expression told right now.

Nick winced a bit from Judy's tone and explained to Hailie as she turned to look at him right now.

"I might have... Showed her a bit too much... Well, affection towards Oliver... Till it came to the umm.. Point where we got both turned on. A LOT," Nick said with an awkward chuckle.

Judy could not look at Hailie still, the snow leopard looking at her best friend and feeling speechless that she was... So frisky. It must have been Nick's influence but still...

"So umm... As I kept touching Oliver INAPPROPRIATELY as he was asleep. Sorry for that by the way, Oliver. It was not fair, nor even... Well, very normal thing to do. I get a bit too carried away when I am horny. It just... I didn't know if you actually liked any of it so I just wish you could forgive m-"

"Forgiven," Oliver said quickly. Nick's eyes widened at that, the blushing timber wolf actually looking at him with smile that Nick could not place. The fox felt himself a bit vulnerable under those blue eyes, making him clear his throat and continue as Oliver was looking at him with dreamy looking smile, Nick thinking he even saw bit of lust in it. It made him feel a bit taken aback.

"Right. Thank you, Oliver. SO as I was saying... We got both really turned on and... Instinct kinda took care of the rest as we... Umm.. Touched ourselves while I rubbed Oliver out..." Nick explained, now only understanding how kinda messed up it sounded like, because Oliver was ASLEEP. Oliver squirmed in his seat from that, the idea of Nick pawing off and Judy rubbing herself as they would watch him and Nick jerk him off... It was very wicked thing to do... But Oliver was far from mad now that he got an explanation to all of this. Well, still it was kinda weird and bold wake up to do. If they would had not been sure enough that Oliver would not be mad or terrified, they would have been in real trouble. Nick then continued.

"Soo umm... Yeah. Then we ended up into the... Situation you saw as when you woke up." Nick said, looking apologizing as he looked at Hailie. Just say something girl...

"But... Why... Why didn't you guys wake me up?" Hailie then asked carefully, sounding sad.

Everyone gave look at Hailie now that she finally said something, breaking tension. Nick was quiet for a moment and wondered why they hadn't exactly done that. It was kinda rude thing to do, true. And one frisky wake up for an innocent girl like her.

The fox then explained.

"I... To be honest, you looked to be so comfortably in sleep that we didn't want to ruin your dreams. Neither of you would have woken up if I would have not gotten too excited. It was my fault. Judy told me over and over again to stop what I was doing, and that I had showed I wasn't lying," Nick explained, now only realizing as he gave an awkward chuckle how his friskiness would get him a black eye someday.

"I WAS ALSO in very comfortable sleep by the way," Oliver reminded a bit scoldingly, pointing at Nick.

Hailie and Judy both looked at scolding looking timber wolf and Nick could not hold a small smile.

"Sorry, buddy. But you had to admit it was nice way to wake up."

The wolf was quiet for a while and then asked with a genuine tone.

"If you... Wanted to prove yourself to Judy... Why didn't you wait till I was awake to win this silly bet of yours?" Oliver asked scoldingly.

"IIIiii... It would had not been as fun?" Nick asked with an apologizing smile and rubbed the back of his neck. True reason was that he was just rascal who used the opportunity. Forever a kit.

"You... You could had at least kissed me first, Nicholas," Oliver huffed suddenly in hurt, blushing furiously and looking away from Nick with his hands in akimbo.

The fox's eyes widened totally at that, him going speechless.

"What? You can touch my dick but you didn't see yourself to be gentle mammal enough to at least give your friend a kiss first?" Oliver asked in hurt, trying to fight grin as he played serious.

Hailie and Judy actually could not hold back small giggles to that, so amused that Oliver was actually looking serious and a bit hurt by Nick claiming to be always so romantic but proved himself so far only to be a pervert when it came to him. Nick did not know if Oliver was playing around but he was looking right now like he was going to keep silent for the rest of the day. Nick scratched his ear and mumbled something to himself, not coming up with any kind of answer here. He had no guts to kiss Oliver. It was too intimate. ? Okay, now I feel like idiot. Look at him, he is ser-

"Pffthh" suddenly came from Oliver's muzzle, the wolf not able to hold a smile and struggling not to laugh as Nick was actually looking genuinely apologizing now, not wanting Oliver to be mad at him.

Nick looked Oliver at that, Judy and Hailie holding a laugh as well as they realized right away that Oliver was just playing around. Suddenly they all lost their cool and started to laugh a bit because of the state Oliver had driven Nick now. Nick looked so cute just now, struggling with his apology and actually looking that he was concidering to come and fix that request with Oliver right now.

"OH HA-HA, very funny!" Nick huffed in frustration and looked away from them as the three laughed, the awkward and sour mood of this morning turning more light now.

"Nick, you looked so cute!" Judy squealed like Clawhauser.

"Whatever," Nick muttered in annoyance.

"Come on, dude, do me like you do, Judith," Oliver said with warm smile and gave a small lick of his muzzle, having so much fun because of these rare moments when Nick was the teased one.

"Na-ah..." Nick mumbled with a blush, looking away from them.

Hailie just giggled as she was looking at her boyfriend hustle Nick like that, being a very rare sight to see. She felt a bit lighter about all of this, feeling much better now that she thought about all of this. Even as she still looked at Judy and Oliver carefully, she still felt a bit sad that she had not been included in any way.

"Judith... Should we umm..." Nick suddenly muttered, having enough of this teasing even if he was smiling from the fact that this conversation had taken a lighter turn. The bunny was looking a bit confused first, wondering what Nick was reaching for. But as she saw Nick look at her with kind of serious look, she knew what Nick meant.

Both the wolf and the snow leopard looked a bit puzzled with each other right at the moment, wondering why Nick and Judy looked so serious.

"We... Don't freak out or anything but... We wanted to ask you two... Well now is actually better moment than ever... Whoof, okay..." Nick said, mentally preparing himself to ask this the right way.

All of them listened, Judy letting Nick do the talking since he was always so good with words. Most of the time. Nick inhaled and spoke.

"Hailie... Oliver... Do you... I mean, you two understand how Judy's and mine's relationship goes right?" Nick asked carefully.

"Well looking at my... Current state, yeah," Oliver said, giving a nod at the bunny he held in his lap gently, his paws on her hips as he was still locked inside her body. Oliver then slowly closing his eyes as he gave a soft snarl, Nick looking down to see the knot buried inside Judy's entrance give a very visible throb from within. The fox knowing the wolf released another rope of seed into his bunny as he watched Judy put a paw to her tummy from the filling sensation. The swelling was crazy. She knew the moment release would come, they would need a mop. Nick could not hold back a small smirk to that. Hailie looked at a blushing Judy for a moment in the eyes, the females actually looking at each other now.

Nick continued.

"So... The question is... Do you judge us for it in any way? Because what we just did this morning was part of it... What I did with Oliver, with Judy, or what I did with... You, beautiful," Nick stopped, looking at Hailie with a loving smile, the snow leopard looking back at him and feeling her cheeks blush. But she actually smiled a bit back. Nick got a warm feeling from that and continued.

"So I am just saying, we are at a very early stage of this new relationship of ours. You two remember what I told you both last night. About me and Judy. We love each other more than anything in this world. I love her till the day I am not here anymore," Nick said quietly, looking at Judy with intense gaze. Hailie could not hold a back an emotional look as Nick looked at Judith like that. The bunny in Oliver's lap was sniffling a bit from Nick's emotion in his words, trying not to cry. Nick raised himself from the chair at that moment.

All three watched as the naked fox walked slowly to Oliver, bending down next to their chair. The wolf and snow leopard looked as Nick took his paw to the emotional looking bunny's cheek, both looking at each other with so much love in it. Nick and bunny both leaned in the same time, starting to give passionate kiss to each other as Judy sat on Oliver's lap, still tied with him.

Hailie could not but hold a tender smile at that, feeling so good for the two. The two went on for few seconds, finally letting their muzzles go from each other, a string of saliva left between their kiss. Nick rested his forehead against Judy's, the bunny wiggling her tail against Oliver's stomach and holding her crying form, sometimes not able to handle of having best boyfriend in the world.

The fox then spoke quietly, taking both of their attentions.

"But.. It does not meant that just because we are together like this forever... That we can't feel something for others too. That we can't love or feel for other mammals," Nick explained.

And then looking at Hailie and then Oliver.

"Or natural needs," he winked, rubbing Oliver's inner thigh teasingly, sending shivers to the timber wolf. Hailie and Oliver still listened carefully, but still both smiling even if they didn't still fully grasp where Nick was getting to. Nick continued.

"And by some... We mean you two."

Both the snow leopard and the wolf felt their mouths open at that moment a bit, Judy now looking at Hailie too with a loving smile, the snow leopard feeling her lavender eyes pierce her. Nick looked at Oliver with an intense gaze as well, trying not to blush as he said it to their faces.

"Me and Judith... We think we both might be in love with you both a bit, honestly," Nick said.

Oliver felt his expression go a bit speechless from hearing that, Hailie's mouth hanging a bit. The snow leopard stuttered a bit.

"U-us? Me and O-Oliver?"

Nick and Judy both nodded. Hailie felt as Judy's paw touched her's slowly, not even making her flinch as the bunny's soft paw gave small rubbing in her owns. Both females looking each other with intense gaze, Judy looking at her so tenderly. Even gazing at her bare chest and down between her legs a bit. At that moment Hailie felt her ears burn furiously, the bunny giving small wink with blush to her, saying everything that needed to be said. Nick then spoke to Oliver at that moment, leaning in to scratch his favorite wolf behind his ear, making it twitch cutely as Oliver was still looking at him with wide eyes.

"If you two allow it... Or want it... You could try.. Maybe not try, but think about trying to live like me and Judy do. It might not work out. But we both love you, so there will be no hard feelings. There never could be. But we want you both as bigger part of our life's. We really do," Nick said.

Now Judy spoke as well as she gave a quick look at Oliver and then back at her snow leopard friend.

"We were talking about... That if you two want... We can give you keys to our apartment. For both of you."

The wolf and the snow leopard now looked at each other, not knowing what to say. They were so overwhelmed. But it was not in bad manner. They were happy. They were thinking that this was way too good to be real. Because this love... Being IN LOVE.. Was not one-sided. Oliver knew he loved Nick and Judy. Hailie loved Judy but... She would not need a lot of time to get to know to this fox better to feel something deep for him. There was nothing not to love about him. He was sweet, gentle, charming, funny, handsome, and he was Judy's boyfriend on top of all of these things. And what came to natural urges... After what she shared with this fox last night, she would want to feel it again. She loved Oliver and sex with him, but one thing was sure, they both needed lessons of sexual pleasure from this fox: their teacher.

"So..." Nick began with loving smile, still scratching Oliver's ear and looking at Hailie.

Judy continued.

"We have plenty of spare keys... If you two want them now... We can give them. You can live with us. Our bed is really big... It can fit four easily... And.. Well, the apartment is big enough... But this is all just if you want to be part of us... Because we want it. We love you both. We want you both to come here and live like this is your home," Judy said warmly, holding Hailie's paw, the snow leopard looking like she was about to cry from happiness. Oliver was still speechless. Nick continued, getting Hailie's and Oliver's attention.

"And about natural pleasures... If all of us four live together inside these walls..." Nick spoke, sending shivers to Oliver as he rubbed his male prides gently, feeling that Oliver had stopped cumming.

"We can make sure there is that every day. I can still teach you both lot of things with Judy," Nick winked, giving a frisky grin at both. Judy continued after giving a small giggle, loving the days ahead already.

"So if both of you... Don't think this is a good idea... We don't have to get the answer now but... We want you both in our life's. We want you two to live with us. I know it's so sudden and big th-"

Judy didn't even get to finish when Hailie sobbed a bit, closing her eyes. She raised herself from the chair, making the bunny spook from the quick move. She felt as the snow leopard went on her knees, having loving smile and sobbing with teary eyes as she looked at her best friend in her boyfriend's lap, shaking a bit. She then whispered.

"I-I w-want to do it!" she said eagerly.

"Hailie..." Judy whispered with a surprised and loving smile, bringing her paw to her cheek. Hailie could not handle it anymore at that point. She sobbed and closed her eyes, leaning in.

The bunny's eyes shot open at that moment from the sudden contact. But only after two seconds she realized what had happened. The both females slowly and carefully opened their mouths, both carefully giving cute meep as their tongues felt each other. Judy inhaled through her nose strongly, her ears burning as she closed her eyes, and shared unrestricted passion with her friend, the snow leopard having a tear running from her eye as both females started to show intimate love to each other, sampling each of their mouth's wildly.

Nick felt his jaw drop and his sheath react like lightning from the sight he had waited to witness from day one, knowing it would happen. He just knew it. Oliver looked just as stunned, his mouth hanging as the two females ignored anything around them and kissed passionately and wildly, releasing cute sounds and gasps. After a while Nick swallowed and felt a wide grin come to his muzzle. He turned to Oliver and spoke.

"I... Take that as yes? She seems more than willing to try life with us... But Oliver... What about you?" Nick asked, his expression turning serious. He really wanted to hear it from Oliver too.

The wolf blushed at that, looking thoughtful for a moment. He really didn't see anything bad with the idea. He WANTED to be closer with them. The idea of being with this bunny and fox was something he craved for. And his girlfriend and love of his life... She looked more than happy now. He would do what Hailie would. Just like Nick always wanted Judy to be in the same boat with him before making decisions. The wolf turned to look at Nick with loving smile and nodded rapidly.

Nick gave relaxed exhaled from that, feeling relieved that there was no doubt. He felt so damn happy. This morning had turned from awkward to most amazing morning in his life since he woke up next to Judy after taking her virginity the night before. Oliver suddenly spoke.

"One condition," Oliver said with a smile, blushing and looking at him shyly.

"What's that?" Nick asked with grin.

"Would it be... Too much to ask if... We could share a moment like that someday?" Oliver asked carefully, giving short look at two females, still wildly into their passionate kiss.

Nick blushed furiously at that, clearing his throat. He then wondered for a while, looking at Oliver for a while. He then felt loving smile come to his face as he spoke, pressuring detail in Oliver's words.

"Someday," Nick said, bringing his paw on Oliver's cheek and giving it affectionate rub with his thumb. The timber wolf closed his other eye at that giving small chuckle and spoke back.

"Okay..."

"So... We have two kinds of keys. You want the red or the blue, pal?" Nick asked with a grin.

"Whatever you prefer, dude." Oliver said with a warm smile, wagging his tail.

Nick was about to answer when suddenly a slimy and slurp sound came out of nowhere.

Oliver's knot finally loosened from Judy, his limp and cum covered flesh sliding and falling out to hang down. Both the wolf and the bunny gave exhales of relaxation and small relief, feeling free. The sound of splattering cum was heard as it fell on the kitchen floor, dripping from Judy's small slit all over the bench too. Oliver had way too much for her body and now it was really showing. Hailie gave a blushing side-look at that, giggling and continuing her kiss with her new girlfriend.

"That is just lovely," Nick said with a grin, looking at Oliver and rolling his eyes.

"Not my fault," Oliver defended as he panted a bit from his release.

"I know. Glad we got a wooden floor," Nick said and winked. The fox raised from his knees and spoke.

"I'll get a towel. You just relax. Can I clean your dick, too? You don't want your boxers to get stained," Nick reminded with a naughty grin.

"I could clean it myself too..." Oliver said.

"I know... But a fox has to help his buddy out," Nick said, winking and walking to the kitchen counters.

What a morning.


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE THAT events of this side story are NOT tied to the main story "Two against the world" Marcus and Steve or mob situation does not live in this alternative version of Zootopia, even if Oliver, Hailie, Mike and other do. This is just all fun, more "light" version of Zootopia. None of the things that happen in this story are tied to "Two against the world," and do not affect it's future or events. That being said, let's continue from where we left.

JUDYxOLIVER IS NOW HERE! WITH SOME... INTERESTING TURNS.

NOTE THAT PART TWO IS COMING WITHIN DAY OR TWO MAX!

..

Episode 6

"Getting to know you"

PART 1/2

..

There we were.

Oliver was jogging on the obstacle course of the ZPD Academy, the young grey doe alongside him. The rainforest course was of course... Well, rainy. Oliver huffed along with Judy, the bunny showing far less signs of slowing down as she hopped over the wet rocks and crawled inside the hollow tree. All Oliver could do was to keep his eyes on her all the time, feeling himself get unease and wonder things... Is this my life now? To be the boyfriend to three mammals. Three of his colleagues. Nicholas Wilde, the male fox who made him feel things he never believed himself feeling for another male, that smirk, eye contact and voice making him squirm.

Judy Hopps, the grey doe he always had felt attraction and admiration for, her being his captain and leader of the ZPD. Her delicate scent, her nature, her bravery and her smarts... She was perfect.

And then... Hailie Garnett, the snow leopard that he had crush on since day one. Her incredible beauty, tender heart, and her being like him in so many ways. All of the three... And they wanted him to be their boyfriend.

This all came so fast... And he wondered if it was all just something that would last. Was it all mistake? Was this bond really going to go somewhere? Or was this all just something that was going to end in a disaster, ending in them all getting hurt? What if one would get jealous? Hailie was the first mammal that came to her mind. If he would be doing things with Judith.. With Nicholas... Would she really mind? Was this all going too fast and rushed with them? All this worry drove him mad. He knew he shouldn't bring it up. Or maybe he should. She was there now. No one else was on the obstacle course.

The wolf stopped, huffing for air as his lungs and heart felt like they needed a break anyway. Judy just had crazy stamina. Oliver yelled after the grey doe, trying to gain her attention.

"Judy!"

The grey doe felt her ears twitch from that, making her wonder why the brown wolf stopped.

Judy stopped running just before she was about to reach a cliff and preparing for the long jump to the other side, looking behind her. The brown wolf was standing in the pouring rain, his grey overall jogging suit damp from the water.

Judy was four meters away from him, giving a puzzled side smile and nodded her head to the side as she observed the quiet looking, handsome wolf.

"What's up, Oliver?" she asked innocently.

The brown wolf didn't answer. He let his expression speak for him at this moment. He looked a bit scared in part, struggling what to say or how to begin. So many thoughts that he couldn't keep them in line. So many questions. So many worries.

Judy felt her smile slowly turn to a blank expression as Oliver rubbed his other arm with his paw, looking at her in question as the loud sound of rain kept washing over them. It took moment for Judy to study that expression, wondering what to think of it. Oliver was looking at her straight in the eyes. Judy then spoke.

"Oliver... If something is troubling you, you can talk to me," the doe assured, walking closer.

The brown wolf watched carefully as she walked to him, only a foot away from him now. The brown wolf looked around him for a moment, making sure that they were alone. He then sighed deeply, wondering if he was mentally prepared for this chat right now. But it had to be discussed.

"... Let's talk then," he said, looking back at her.

Judy was quiet for a while, nodding at that and looking at her side. She walked over to the vine leaves and bushes, pushing her paws in and looking that there was small path traveling to the area few meters away where they could talk. Judging by Oliver's tone and look, it was serious. She didn't want to have a serious discussion in middle of the road, some of her colleagues interrupting them possibly at some point. Judy turned to look at Oliver and said quietly, "Follow me."

MINUTE LATER

This spot of the forest didn't get that much rain. The trees were tall and had so many leaves that this could be just most comfortable place in the rain forest obstacle course if you didn't want to get wet. As hard as it was.

Oliver was sitting on a rock, inhaling the fresh air and calming his lungs down. Judy was sitting opposite of him on the ground, only a foot away. She had made a little seat from the leaves under her to not get dirt all over her grey college pants. She was looking at Oliver tenderly and waiting for him to say something. The wolf was taking his time to catch his breath, inhaling and exhaling as he looked up, only seeing a small spot of grey sky through the leaves of the jungle. The sound of rain was all around them, sounding quite soothing. They could hear some joggers from a fair distance, laughing and talking about something, but then their voices disappearing. Judy didn't take her eyes off the troubled and oddly acting wolf, who was now sitting on the rock, finally looking at at her. He swallowed a bit and gave one more pant as he asked the question that he had been holding in for a while now.

"... How do you know this will work?" he asked with a genuine tone.

Judy knew that this was about their new relationship. What else could it be? But she had already prepared her answer.

"We can make it work. We can," she assured while nodding, feeling a bit worried that Oliver was looking like he was having second thoughts.

"... But... What if we can't?" Oliver asked worriedly.

"Oliver..."

"Judy... This is all going too fast."

"It... It may seem so but it isn't. I know that it feels so... Sudden but... Oliver... Are you not... Okay with this?" Judy asked with concern.

She scooted herself closer, making Oliver look at her carefully as she took Oliver by his paw. He too took his warm and strong paw in hers, giving it a comforting caressing as she waited for an honest answer.

"I..." the brown wolf struggled to answer, wondering how he would say this in words. How to truly say how he felt.

But then Judy told him something that took his focus.

"I doubted it too... Today," Judy said quietly with a bit of an embarrassed tone.

Oliver raised an eyebrow to that, wondering if she was serious. Because so far she had been very headstrong about this new way of life.

"You... You did?"

"I did... I... We talked about it with Nick in the morning... Before we did the... Umm... Bet," Judy mumbled awkwardly, still remembering how much it turned her on to see her boyfriend masturbate to another male and tease her with the details.

Oliver was quiet a bit. He didn't really get the answer he was looking for. He then breathed in.

"But that wasn't really what I asked, Judy... How did you disagree with this?" Oliver pressured.

"I... It was something that you doubted would come between us... Jealousy," Judy added with an embrassed voice and looked at the ground.

"... For Hailie?" Oliver asked knowingly, knowing he wasn't only one thinking of these things. He wasn't jealous of Nick banging his girlfriend because he needed the guidance and was in love with Nick. But he knew that it was hard to keep four hearts all together without any kind of jealousy. He knew that there had to be some kind of resistance in this. It was only natural.

Judy was quiet for a moment and spoke quietly.

"I... I can't deny it. I love Nicholas more than anyone in this world. And I hate myself from this hypocrisy. I have been... As you know... I am the one who started all this. It was because of me... I hated myself for thinking these thoughts... About other males," Judy said with a sad tone.

"So... It wasn't Nick who brought it up?" Oliver asked totally in surprise, finding it hard to believe this was Judy's idea between Nick and her to begin with. Judy quickly spoke.

"Nono, it's... It was me. I was still a virgin two months ago. Ever since Nick and I... Did it the first time... It was so..." Judy lost her words for a moment, having a dreamy and loving smile on her.

Oliver had a small blush on his face as he continued for her with a question.

"That... Good, huh?"

Judy gave a small nod and spoke.

"We got addicted to it. I... Got addicted to it. I can't deny it. We had sex every single day since we began doing it. And I know... And I hate the fact that... It makes me stereotypical bunny." Judy said with self-disgust, always wanting to prove that just because she was a bunny, she could be cop. She could be brave. She could match bigger mammals in fight. She could be fierce... But only one weakness that she had tried to fight her whole life, wanting to squash that stereotype inside herself too... Until it got triggered and unleashed the moment Nick made love to her.

"I realized that the moment we did that... That I was embarrassed. Because... I always thought myself so... Someone who was not so super sexually addicted like my... Sisters... Brothers... Geez, even my mom and dad. They never used a condom and you know the result. I wanted to break that image of bunnies being sex crazy and being such frisky and easy bunch when it came to it... Only to realize I was no different. I hate myself for.. Falling for it and proving this is the one bunny stereotype I can't escape, out of all of them. I am not blaming Nick about it, ever. But part of me feels so... Self-hating and dirty for not able to defeat this one thing..." Judy said with sigh and got a bit emotional. Oliver laid his paw on her shoulder carefully, listening to the bunny now and feeling sad for her, even if he didn't know what to think about it. Judy rubbed the warm paw on her shoulder for a moment and said it. "It took me long time to admit this to myself but... I had to say it out loud. I am ZPD's most famous officer... And I am a sex addict," she said quietly.

Oliver was quiet for a while but looked her in those embarrassed eyes, not having any hate in them. It was just hard to understand because he had so little sexual experience. He had only laid with three females in his life. Hailie was his most comfortable, amazing and loving experience compared to other three. He was clumsy and knew very little of sex. He was so shy and had been raised in family that was strict and old fashioned about it. Everyone wanted him to focus on career... And so he did. He was bad at this. So he couldn't imagine what Judy was going through. The constant need of mating. Because he had now only mated four times in his life... Well... Five, if you count Nick's little trick. Judy continued with a sad voice.

"I just... I am dissapointed in myself for it but... I can't help it... I love it. I was so lonely for a long time in my life. I never had sex. I didn't know intimacy or the physical and caring things. Even... Simple things as hugging."

The wolf felt really bad hearing that, wondering how someone so cute and pure heart'd as her would be so unpopular.

"So... Ever since I found that in my life, I wanted it everyday. I wanted it in the morning... In the evening... I... I am addicted to the feeling of being mated. I just can't get over the feeling of someone pushing inside of me over and over. It is so relaxing... It.. I realized that it's my secret passion, just like Nick teased it would be. He knew that I loved it after the three first days of it. Because all I had to do was to look at him with a suggestive look and he was already taking his pants down... And the fact that he never thought of me as dirty because of it.. It made me love it so much more. He didn't judge me. He loved doing it. You have seen what he is like. He is addicted to it just as much as I am... It drove me crazy about him... He would just... He is so passionate about it. He would make love to me for hours and sometimes talk during it, telling that he wants to do this to me everyday for the rest of our life's... It's..." Judy drifted off with a blush in her face for talking about these things so openly. She had never told this stuff to anyone. Not even Hailie. And Hailie was her best friend. Judy then continued as Oliver ran his paw on her shoulder, soothing the grey doe down as she was releasing all of this to him. This had drifted off from his main point but he knew Judy was leading all of this to there soon.

"So... Only four days. It was four days without Nick and mating because of long hours and work. With me staying nights at the training bunks after a day with the recruits... And it drove me crazy. Even one day without Nick mating me was bad enough but... FOUR DAYS... I was eating my claws the second day, sweating, feeling like my body heat was on fire. And that tingle... That damn tingle that makes my whole body just... I started looking at all the males around me... Canines mostly... And I started having the thoughts. I realized then more than ever that it was problem I couldn't handle.

I had to go to bathroom stalls to... Touch myself for hours... And it only made it worse," Judy said with a blush and quiet voice, not able to look at Oliver. The brown wolf was blushing alright, surprised that he had no idea what Judy was going through. He didn't judge her. He could never judge her. He felt bad for her. But he also had feelings for her. Always did. He was feeling so taken that she considered him trustworthy enough to pour her heart out to him like this. She continued.

"And when I finally... Came home.. I was mentally riled up, tired because of sleepless nights and all... And Nicholas.. He knew it had been hard for me. Not as much as it was but he knew that it must have been stressing. It was for him too. He wanted to mate right away. I know my fox. And he... He had set up this.. Romantic moment in the shower. Candles.. Music.. Everything.." Judy drifted off, remembering the romantic and frisky mating session in the shower with Nick and his oil. Judy continued with a warm voice.

"He made it incredible. I fell asleep because it felt so good and he washed me and carried me to bed. But during our sex I... I knew that shortly I would have to go to the academy again. Have another four days of separation from him.. And he has to go to hospital about his leg, even though it's healed completely very soon. And I... I told him... I told him that I can't handle days without him and his body anymore. I want it everyday. And because he is not there.. I want it from someone else. Someone of my choosing."

"You.. told that to Nick.. Just like that?" Oliver asked hesitantly, wondering how the male had taken that information. Judy was quiet for a moment and whispered.

"I thought he would hate me. Yell at me. Break up.. Tell me I'm sick... But he.. He told that he was fine with it. He wanted it. He even said he wants to watch and participate in it. It took me all off guard... He loved me just as much, even after telling me that. Like it was something he didn't see as negative but positive."

"... That.." Oliver struggled for what to say, his eyes being wide. He started to wonder about Nick a lot now. Not in bad sense but... To have reaction like that... He really wanted to discuss with Nick and know about him more. This kind of reaction... Well, he could only wonder how crazy it was for Judy... And relieving.

"I could not believe that I would love him anymore than possible... But I did. After that, I.. I cried from happiness... I thought he would call me a.. The bad word... But he didn't."

"You are not a slut, Judy," Oliver said quickly in a serious tone. Judy felt her eyes rise from that, blushing as she spoke.

"I.. Went to have sex with Roy the second day because Nick wasn't around... Isn't that a bit..."

"... Okay, it might have been sudden. But how did Nick take it. Did you tell him?"

"He busted me on the spot... Walked in on us.. I had never been so scared... But he came to kiss me. Told me he is happy that I am happy and trusted him with this, not fearing about him being liar about all of it.. Even though I had that fear. And then he... Mated me with Roy together," Judy said with a blush and loving smile.

Judy looked at the speechless and blushing Oliver now. She scooted closer and spoke as she looked at him in the eyes.

"It was Nicholas. He made this work. You asked what keeps this together... What makes me so sure this will work... It's him. Only him. He is the one that made me realize that we can live that life... Because I want to love you. I want to love Hailie, even if she is a female."

"But..." Oliver was now overwhelmed, but still listened to the doe carefully. He was getting very shaky and emotional after hearing that.

"Oliver... I always had a crush on you. Nick had one for Hailie... But I want more... You are one of the kindest and most lovable mammals I have met. I am so happy that you became friends with Nick.. Because... I want to make this work.. I do. Nick told me that... Teach'd me.. That we can love others. We can share our hearts with others.. We can make love with others.. But it will never break what we have. Never... And Oliver... I want to try. I want to. I want to try to love you. I want to have what I have with Nick, with you. With Hailie. I want to love you both. That is how important you two are for me... I was jealous of Hailie when I saw her with Nick and you.. Until Nick made me realize it was more than jealousy. Fear and doubt. It was the same doubt you had... That this might not work. That someone gets hurt.. But... If we try... Truly try... We can be so happy together. I want you to be happy... I want Hailie to be happy. Me and Nick... We want you two as part of our lifes... Not as only lovers.. Not just for sex... We want to love you two and live with you. All I can wish is... That you two will listen to Nick... Trust him and understand his way of thinking, that is now mine... That we can be happy together with rest of our life's, if we trust this," Judy said with glossy eyes and kissed Oliver's paw while looking at him.

The brown wolf was looking so taken right now. He knew that he was about to cry. Just like Judy. He was very bad at hiding his emotions, unlike Nick. He sobbed a bit from the way Judy was looking at him and spoke.

"Oliver... D-do you feel the same... I know what we have... Is not powerful enough to call love yet... But I want to. Do you want to live with me... Do you want to try to love me?" Judy asked with an emotional tone while holding his paw with both of hers, the grey doe on her knees and waiting for an answer with a drumming heart.

Oliver looked deep into those lavender eyes, seeing the same look in there that Hailie had when she looked at him the night they made love.

"... Yes," he sobbed out with a small voice, sniffing a bit and making Judy give a small sob mixed with a relieved laugh. Her wiping the tear from her eye and looking at him with a loving smile.

"Thank you," she said with her whole heart.

Oliver didn't even answer as he scooped Judy quickly onto his lap, closing his arms around her and pulling her into a hug while sobbing a bit. The brown wolf closed his eyes as Judy looked a bit surprised for a moment, feeling her expression melt from this. She hugged back and pushed her head against his neck, feeling the ruffly and nice wolf fur. She sobbed with him for a while from happiness. The emotional moment between the wolf and the bunny went on for a while. The sound of raindrops were still heavy all around them as well as the sound of jungle and some joggers in the distance. After a while Oliver leaned out, looking at the warmly smiling doe in her eyes. He ran his paw on her ear, seeing Nick doing that to her so many times. Her fur was so soft... So damn soft.

Judy sniffed loudly, wiping her face with the sleeve of her grey hoodie and spoke with light voice.

"So... What... What about Nick?" Judy asked with a smile.

"What about him?" Oliver asked in confusion.

"Do you want to love him? Like you want to try with me?"

Oliver blushed from that a bit and cleared his throat as he whispered to that.

"I... I do."

"He is in love with you, you know?" Judy asked as he ran her soft paw on his cheek. Oliver blushed even more from that and spoke.

"How... How can you be so sure about that?"

"... Because of the way he is looking at you. When you smile... Or when you are embarrassed. Or blush like me... And avoid his gaze. He is in love with you. It can be seen. He wants to kiss you. But he is just hard to read sometimes. I guess he is still very confused about himself and you."

"Well... I don't know what to..." Oliver mumbled with a blush, knowing damn well how odd it was to realize after tens of years that you like a male as a male. The signs of it are usually seen sooner. Oliver did have those before Nick but they were far from being this strong.

"Or... Maybe it's just a fact that he told me."

"What?" Oliver asked with wide eyes.

"He told me that he feels things for you that confuse him. He says that your body drives him crazy and he never would had guessed it. He never felt anything for males. He said he likes naked male bodies as eye candy but does not want sex with males... But he said that you are different. That you make him want to do things that he never knew about himself wanting. Like what he did this morning."

Oliver could not answer, only feeling his face burn from thinking of that damn smile on his face and his over charming attitude... And his hot body. Judy suddenly giggled, talking.

"Do you want him to... Do things to your... Butt?" Judy asked with an innocent smile, wondering if Oliver thought different from Nick.

"WHAT?!" Oliver asked with a sudden scare and his fur ruffling up. Judy somehow wasn't surprised from reaction. Just like Nick number two.

"Just like Nick... He took one big racket about that too. What's it with sex between males that makes you both be that way? All defensive?

"I am not ready for that! That is too much! You are a girl, you wouldn't get it..." Oliver mumbled in panic.

"But you have thought about him lifting your tail up, mmmmm?" Judy teased with a knowing grin.

"I... Mayb- No!" Oliver fixed quickly, placing his arms in akimbo and feeling himself sweat visibly as well as having such a huge blush that his face burned.

"Oliver... I am not the only one confused about myself here... I mean.. I never saw the signs of Hailie liking me in a romantic way. I guess I was... Not observant enough. Nick is always seeing these things."

"I... I never saw Hailie... Liking you that way either." But I don't... Know if I can blame her... You are one amazing female, Judy." Oliver said with a suddenly warm tone and rubbed her paw.

Judy gave a loving smile from that and a quiet "Thank you" from the sudden nice words. Judy then continued.

"But I just... Just like with you and Nick... I don't know how to handle it.. I mean... It's not that the idea is bad. I love Hailie. But so far I loved her as the most amazing female friend in my life. But she wants romance, too. Today was the first time I kissed another female. I... It was a bit different thank Nick... I still loved it. At that moment I knew that I can be open to the idea... Of thinking about her as more than just an amazing friend. I want to try to have her as my girlfriend. I will try for her. I want to be in love with her romantically. Just like I want to be with you," Judy said with in well-thought manner, having been thinking about Hailie and wondering what kind of sexual pleasures she wanted with her. If it would come to moment with Hailie when she would want to do things with her... She would let her lead.

"I'm sure that it will go fine... I love Hailie and I know that she will treat you with respect if you let her have her way," Oliver said with an assuring voice.

"Same with you and Nick," Judy said and grinned.

"IS it now?" Oliver asked with a doubting expression and shook his head, knowing damn well that the moment he would ask to do something with that damn sexy fox he would have that grin of the year on him, and tease him to death while asking him what does he want, making him squirm and the fox enjoying the hell out of it.

"I know how he can be.. But Oliver... We are kind of trailing off the point here," Judy reminded, her expression getting a bit more serious.

Oliver's smile went away as well, both now looking at each other in silence and having quiet moment. Oliver wondered what Judy still had on her mind, judging by that look. The sounds of the rainforest still echoed as a new group of joggers went past them, making Judy and Oliver look at the direction for a moment with alerted gazes and after a while they were gone. Judy then turned back to Oliver, giving a kiss to his paw and spoke.

"H-how are you feeling about this now? About moving in with us? Getting your key? Sharing a shower among all of us every morning? All of us sleeping in the same bed?" Judy asked, her heart melting from the idea.

Oliver's shy and thoughtful expression turned into determined smile after a while, the brown wolf giving a nod to her and telling.

"I want to try."

Judy was feeling so good after hearing that, knowing she was about to kiss him soon.

"You do know that Nick wants us all to be naked in the place all the time?" Judy reminded with a tail wiggle, and loving the idea of seeing two amazingly handsome set of male prides and sheaths every morning.

"Not... Not even underwear?" Oliver asked with a blush.

"Nope. But it would mean that same rule for me and Hailie, too.

Oliver felt his head spin from idea of seeing Hailie's and Judy's gorgeous bodies every morning... The idea already made him aroused. And the idea of seeing Nick's huge balls and that cute butt...

"... Okay. I will... Try that too."

"Nick and his ideas, right?" Judy giggled.

"Right," Oliver agreed with a chuckle. The fox was just full of kinkiness that was going to be a lot to handle for him.

"Oliver... We can have an amazing life together... I want us to have that."

"I... I want it too," Oliver agreed quietly.

"You are still doubting something," Judy said back quietly, studying his eyes. Oliver was quiet for a moment and spoke.

"I... I am just really nervous."

"About... Getting jealous or the possible drama?" Judy asked.

"How... How can you be so sure there is none, Judy?" Oliver asked in a genuine tone.

"Oliver... Nick is mating Hailie right as we speak... You know that, right?" Judy reminded with a loving smile.

"I..." Oliver had fully forgotten that Nick and Hailie had day off and stayed inside the apartment. Oliver was quiet for a while, thinking of the image of Nick being in bed with love of his life right now and mating her while they would kiss. He kept thinking... But he didn't find hate or jealousy. Judy saw this.

"See? We want them both to feel good. We love them. Just because Hailie is getting mated by Nick right now, does not make her love you any less. You know it. They are creating a bond and learning to love each other. Nick still loves me even if he is marking another female as his. We love them and they love us. This is all based on trust. I had my doubts. But Nicholas made all of those go away the moment he talked sense into me. Us four... We have chance to be together and love eachother for the rest of our lives. We can mate whoever we want in this world. But the love... It stays with us four. That is the life I want," Judy said with an honest tone.

Oliver listened to the determined bunny with a thoughtful look and smiled by himself. He never thought this was going to be his life. All of this it... Sounded so unreal.. So incredible... Something that made his heart burst from happiness. He wanted this life. He wanted to trust Judy and Nick. He wanted to make this work just like the bunny that was touching his paw. All he had to do was leap of faith.

"So... You okay about being my boyfriend, Oliver Howlton?" Judy asked with a loving smile.

The question took Oliver a bit off guard but then wagged his tail and answered.

"You know the answer," Oliver said with an emotional tone and leaned in to give a kiss to her paw.

Judy slowly rose up from her knees, holding the wolf's paw with hers as they measured each other with a gaze Oliver would had never thought could happen: falling in love. Judy started to lean in out of instinct, her eyes going half lidded. Oliver didn't know why but at this moment he did the same. It was like something they both felt wanting to do for a long time. Ever since these feelings they had, and the sexual tension, and all of this... They felt this was right. This was something for them both to seal a tie and embrace the new, exciting and bright life they had ahead of us since this day.

The wolf and the bunny felt their scents overtake them as their lips met. Oliver slowly and cutely requested entrance inside the bunny's mouth with his huge tongue. Judy felt butterflies in her stomach as she granted access to her mouth for the wolf. Oliver let his tongue slide in, meeting with her soft and small tongue, making Oliver's fur shiver. They started to slowly and romantically kiss with their eyes closed in middle of the rain forest, Judy's tail wiggling and Oliver's wagging, both hugging each other at the same time. It was first time Judy had kissed any other male since Nick. She didn't kiss with Roy. Roy was just good at mating and knew how to treat her body. But she was never having truer love for him. But Oliver... He was different. He tasted different than Nick. He was way less experienced and it was so cute. He tried his best. His kissing was more emotional and sweet than rushed and controlled.

This kiss went on for a while, the bunny and the wolf sharing in the romantic moment as the rain drops fell on their already soaked fur. The scent of leaves and the forest around them as they gave love to eachother after all of this waiting. She knew that Nick would be happy for them. She wanted to believe the same went with Hailie. She really wanted to. And she would tell her. She wanted to see love in her eyes instead of jealousy. But she had already seen Oliver mate with her so... It still had to be talked about.

After a while they slowly huffed for breath, leaving a string of saliva between their mouths as they still hugged and looked at each others eyes only inches away from the other. Both gave a small laugh at that, knowing that this kiss had been very sweet for both. Judy was studying the handsome male with her gaze of half-lidded eyes, running her paw on his cheek and then talking.

"I am so happy right now..." she said while giving a small laugh of surprise. She had to say it out loud. Life felt so good right now.

"... Me too," Oliver said with a loving tone and looked at the bunny with a tender look.

Judy couldn't handle herself anymore. She felt it coming again. The feeling. The feeling of wanting to be more loved. Her female nature taking over and her tingling coming back. Oliver's scent and his taste... His eyes and his heartbeat making it stronger... So sweaty... Judy felt herself quietly whispering, wondering if she was bold enough to just say what she wanted so much.

"Oliver... I want to mate."

The brown wolf's eyes widened right away, shooting up as the lust in Judy's voice was so heavy. And the way she was looking at him, leaning in to inhale his scent from his soft neck fur.

"You.. Y-you mean... Now?" Oliver asked with a blush and felt his fur shiver. Oh boy. He wasn't like Nick. He needed mental preparation because he was shy about sex. But this bunny wanted him now.

"... Y-yes... I want you inside me, Oliver..." Judy said with a lustful tone.

Oliver felt himself sweating at that moment, feeling himself get aroused from Judy speaking to him like he was only one she wanted to scratch her sudden itch.

She didn't want to have it here, though. It was cold and uncomfortable. She didn't want to get caught. She knew just the place... Their shift at the ZPD training grounds was still ongoing and about to end in three hours.. But the locker rooms and the shower are going to be empty. It was six in the evening. The young recruits were already sleeping. The training ends at five. Coast clear. She was going to make sure that Oliver now knew... That she was his.

LOCKER ROOMS OF ZPD ACADEMY

THUMP!

The small lobby and hallway room that led to locker rooms was kicked open. The wolf had kicked it in as he was carrying the grey doe, holding her in his arms, both kissing with wild passion. Oliver carried the giggling bunny forward, Judy's feet and arms tied all around him. The brown wolf kicked the open door closed, a loud slam sound echoing in the empty locker room. Both ears perked up from the loud sound, Oliver mumbling through their heated kiss.

"Sorry."

"Silly," Judy said back quickly.

Both mammals inhaled fast through their noses, so into the kiss they had wanted to share secretly many times. Those lingering gazes at ZPD. Oliver always knew that between all four of them there was some tension. Not maybe sexual but something more than friendship. Now the idea of this bunny around him, belonging to him... Hailie belonging to him...Hell, Nick belonging to him... He was surrounded with so much love and a crazy future that he didn't know how to handle it. But one thing was sure: He had never felt so happy before.

"Mhhhhdown..MMahhhclothes..." Judy let out in middle of small gasps during the kiss.

Oliver understood her meaning, starting to get closer to the nearest bench behind the first locker row. The place was so silent. there was truly no one around. No one was using the showers either.

He laid the grey doe slowly on the wooden bench, finally separating from the heated kiss. Oliver licked his muzzle and looked at the smiling doe, feeling himself blush under that sex hungry gaze. Oliver was standing as the bunny was sitting on the bench, both looking at each other, and Judy's gaze asking for Oliver to start undressing.

The brown wolf started to strip off his grey hoodie with the logo "ZPD" on it. Judy wiggling her tail as she waited for the reveal. She started to take off her hoodie, wanting to make it even. As much as she loved the stripping game, always teasing Nick with her panties... She wanted this part to be quick. Her inner bunny itch was getting strong. But not unbearable.

The brown furred and muscled body was showing for Judy the moment she took down her grey hoodie. But the moment Oliver saw her body, he froze a bit. She didn't wear a bra. Her small but firm and cute breasts were all for him to see, making him stand quietly and marvel at their beauty as he stood with his hoodie in his paws.

Judy just gave a smile at Oliver's reaction, always squirming when males looked at her breasts like that. She had such small ones compared to her sisters, so getting courage from males about them made her feel giddy. Oliver woke up from his daydreaming and started to follow as Judy moved her paws to her waist. She started to pull her pants down, talking to Oliver.

"You are in such a good shape... Was working out the only thing you do in your free time?" Judy asked with genuine interest as she was pulling her pants down to the ground.

"I... Haven't... Been on gym since-" he found himself mumbling as his ears burned, Judy giving a naughty smile and wink at him as she revealed her pink panties to him. The brown wolf felt his gaze glue to her soft and white looking furred area, those small panties just blocking the sight that would make him drool. Even though he was close to drooling already as her bare and soft looking fur drove him dreamy. The ocean of blank grey and pure and clean snow white fur was in perfect harmony with each other. Then her bright and stunning lavender eyes watching him at same time with a bit of shyness despite all this... Oliver now learned at this moment why Nick had watched her like food ever since the night he had taken her virginity. Because her body... It was something alright to witness. Oliver felt the pressure in his boxers rise up slowly, Judy looking at him innocently. Just when the nervous wolf was about to move his paws down to reveal himself, too, Judy stopped him.

"Oliver... Can I?" the bunny asked with a small blush.

"... Uhh.. O-okay," Oliver mumbled, feeling his heart race almost as hard as it had when he had mated Hailie while Nick fondled him. One of the most amazing memories of his life.

Judy moved her paws closer, reaching for the edge of the grey college pants with a heavy look in her eyes. Oliver tried to breath at a normal pace, but Judy saw that he was nervous. It was always clearly seen from him. The cute wolf was so easy to read with his emotions, unlike her fox. She started to pull the pants down, Oliver feeling himself being eaten by those sex hungry and aroused bunny eyes. The moment the grey doe got his pants to his knees, the sight of Oliver's fur pattern was revealed to her. The light toffee colored area in his crotch, surrounded by a chocolate ocean. His colors were so warm, when Nick's were roguish. Both of their bodies were work of art on their own. Judy could not help her tail wiggle the moment the scent hit her. That huge bulge of Oliver's in his white boxers. Judy felt the arousing musk hit her hard as the sweaty wolf's huge bulge was only a short distance away from her nose, making it twitch.

Oliver was about to say something quietly as his gaze studied the bunny, when Judy did something he did not expect. Judy closed her eyes and leaned in. She brushed her face against that bulge, nuzzling it with affection. Oliver felt his legs shake from the small amount of euphoria at that moment, feeling Judy worship his body with such an eager hunger. Doing naughty and frisky things like this.

She was breathing in his strong and intimate male scent through his boxers, licking and giving small playful and harmless bites at his plump, round balls trough his boxers. She knew what waited behind these boxers and she now just mentally teased herself and this wolf a bit. Oliver needed to lean his back against the locker doors as Judy was nuzzling her face into his crotch and now licking the spot where she knew Oliver's sheath was. Judy knew at this moment how much she loved canines. She was addicted to them. Wolves, foxes, dogs, coyotes, hyenas, take your pick... She loved their private anatomy the most, their scent and way of mating. Their snarling, claws, grunting, fangs... She was in heaven when it came to canine breeds. A bunny who had a fetish for canines... Only if her parents knew...

Oliver's sheath was already reacting hard as he was breathing heavily, feeling so wanted by the bunny right now. Judy stopped the mental teasing and started to pull his boxers down. She wanted to see.

The brown wolf had zero protest for Judy leading. He was bad at this. Nick was his mentor at sex now, him a humble student. Without him here whispering, touching and guiding him, this was hard.

Judy revealed the thick sheath, the wolf member's tip slowly coming out. He was so aroused that even small tear drop of his seed was coming out. That scent. That scent of erect canine meat. So strong, so calling and so dominant. Judy pulled rest of the boxers down, revealing her personal favorite part of a male body to herself. The huge and round male prides. Full of essence of sticky and thick love. Nick's most sensitive spot that he loved Judy playing with for a whole hour once. It was so fun. She made Nick shoot his load in the air without even touching his member halfway through the hour. That is how much he liked it. Judy could only wonder if Oliver had sensitive balls. Time to find out.

Oliver suddenly felt his eyes widen as Judy once again touched him, but this time it was way more intense. She cutely started to lick his male prides while having them cupped in her paws. So big... So male...

"Hahhh.." Oliver let out as a loud exhale, feeling warm shivers as Judy licked and rubbed his brown furred male prides with care. Judy could feel with her tongue how warm they were. They ran hot. Oliver was getting fully erect as Judy kept doing this, his knot also almost out. This bunny really knew how to drive a male crazy with lust. Oliver rubbed her soft ears with half-lidded eyes while panting and spoke.

"I-I should sit.." Oliver begged, his strong legs getting weak.

"Why?" Judy teased with giggle, seeing damn well that the wolf was feeling quite good. Judy gave small kisses to his male prides, looking up to see his rock hard member resting on her head, between her ears. The knot came out slowly and at this moment the scent got so fumingly strong from Oliver's flesh that Judy's smile went away and she stopped caressing Oliver, looking at his knot with heavy lust. For her, knots were work of art, as well as their members. They were all so different. Unlike Nick's, Oliver's was quite long. Nick was five inches when Oliver was about six. But Nick's member was fat, him having that juicy and fat vein traveling on the top right side of his and one smaller under his left side. Oliver's was almost thick as Nick's since he was a wolf, them being quite bigger than foxes naturally. Even if he was barely an inch taller than Nick in height. Their members were as straight as arrows when erect though, not curved like Roy's. And Oliver had visible veins as well. But Nick had no visible ones in his knot. Oliver did. Nick's member was more pink toned, compared to Oliver who had more of a red tone.

Judy reached up while licking her lips with a smile, taking her paws around Oliver's knot to give it a nice squeeze. The brown wolf let out loud moan of pleasure and cocked his head up, saying her name. She felt her tail wiggled from that, Oliver being so different than Nick in this, too. Nick would have that smile she loved over anything, telling her "good bunny", but Oliver was totally in her mercy. He was so nervous and inexperienced that it was showing.

Judy then quietly spoke.

"Oliver... You okay?"

"Mhhh... Ye-yes," Oliver breathed, feeling Judy's soft paws squeeze his knot and making him already want to shoot.

"Oliver... Do you... Want me to lead?" Judy asked knowingly, seeing that Oliver was clearly in a bit of loss. Her fox would had grabbed her and started to fuck her hard on the bench already, making her scream from pleasure. Oliver was barely able to stand because of some tongue and paw play. It made him so damn adorable.

The brown wolf looked down to her eyes with his half-lidded ones, huffing as he thought if it was too embarrassing to say to a female to be the leading one.

"Oliver... It's okay. You don't have to feel bad about it. I can tell you what to do," Judy said with a warm tone, never being in the role of guiding one. Ooooh, this was exciting.

"... I... F-Fine," Oliver muttered with a blush, still feeling embarrassed. His overall body and private area screamed of dominant alpha but he was inexperienced and nervous inside. Having no idea what he was doing.

"Okay... How about we get to the showers..."

"S-showers?" Oliver asked hesitantly.

"I want to be mated in the shower. It's soothing. Is it okay?" Judy asked with a loving smile while squeezing the knot again and making Oliver pant.

"Mhhhaahn... I... I guess I could use a shower..." Oliver mumbled with burning ears, knowing he was about to be inside Judy shortly.

"As much as I love how you smell right now... I don't know if others like it as much if we come out without a shower, AFTER our little fun time..." Judy pointed out.

"...Point taken," Oliver swallowed loudly wondering how long was he going to last when this bunny was making him feel so comfortable and good already.

"You still look nervous," Judy said quietly, looking at the wolf sweating and hearing his heartbeat. His cock jolted in her paws, feeling a strong throb in his knot as Oliver released a bit of seed again.

Judy gave look at Oliver's hard length and gave a wicked grin.

"Is this feeling that good?" Judy asked while massaging his knot.

"MAAaaaahhh... Y-yeah... Feels really good.." Oliver mumbled with a hazy tone, feeling that he was about to fall to the floor because of his shaky knees.

"Anddd I'mmhh also... Mhhmm... A bit worried..." Oliver said with a shy tone.

"About what?" Judy asked with a confused look.

"... About... Not being able to make you feel as good as you do with Nick... I already feel in a bit of loss now that he is not here... I... I'm not as good as he is. Not even close," Oliver said with a genuine tone.

"... Oh, Oliver, you sweet wolf.." Judy said with a loving tone. He is so adorable. She let go of Oliver's knot, making Oliver give a tense exhale as his cock gave a small jolt from freedom.

"You don't have to be as good as Nick... You will learn and he will teach you in time... We have the rest of our life to do this..." Judy said with a soothing tone.

"But what if... What if I don't make you... Orgasm? Nick told me that he does that to you all the time," Oliver said in a nervous tone.

"Oliver... Nick has been doing it like four times a day ever since our first time with me. He is good with bunnies because he learned through me how to handle my species. You will too. I don't care if I don't reach an orgasm with you. I just want to be mated as long as you can, and be filled so we can get out back there if the recruits need us. I love the feeling of the meat going in and out of me deep, and squeezing around it and feeling it pulse... Giving an orgasm to a female is not easy task. Everyone is different on reaching it. The reason Nick makes me squirt so easily is because his shape and style of mating is so perfect for me. And the way he talks romantic things to me, as well as dirty... That is what dirves me over the edge with him. So don't worry. You don't have to overdo yourself or try to be Nick or anything. Take your time and I will tell you how to mate me and in what position," Judy told him with happy enthusiasm.

"O-okay..." Oliver mumbled, feeling a bit more relaxed.

"Besides..." Judy began with a flirty and loving tone as she spread her legs on the bench. Oliver's eyes widened as he was prepared to see Judy's private area.

The bunny slowly took her panties on front aside with her fingers, revealing the sight for Oliver. His cock jolted again very visibly, making Judy giggle and being quite taken from his reaction. A straight and tiny slit was the only thing to be seen. Nothing else was showing. Not her labia showing, her clit, or any flesh. Just one tiny line that most bunnies had, if they were young and had not made lot of kits. It looked so cute, small and vulnerable that it made Oliver drool. But that wasn't the full reason. His eyes went more wide as he saw that a bit of a watery looking white line was traveling down from her slit to her tailhole, seeing how her panties were messy. Oliver was trying to say something but couldn't. Judy then gave a small giggle and actually now blushed as she moved her paw down.

Oliver saw as the bunny spread her slit for him, giving a small gasp from her own touch because of having such sensitive pussy. She showed the pink flesh for Oliver to see, making Oliver wonder how on earth did he fit in there. But what made him take notice was the white goo. The thick cum of his own from their morning session was heavy inside her, now falling out better when Judy spread her lips like this. She then wiggled her tail and whispered, "As long as you do this to my body again... I am the happiest bunny in the world." She smiled and closed her slit slowly, taking her fingers away.

Oliver was huffing and kicking the boxers from his knees to the ground, making Judy take her panties off, too. She was driving his heart crazy. Oliver could only huff with a horny tone, his new girlfriend wanting his wolf cum making him feel like an alpha. Vibrations emanate as he mumbled.

"Show the way!"

Judy giggled from his cute enthusiasm, starting to quickly walk and escape from the brown wolf towards the showers. Oliver had a playful smile growing on him as he chased after her, trying to catch her as they reached the shower stalls. Oliver knew that task to orgasm inside her... That would be done easily. Maybe even so easily that she would be annoyed.

SHOWERS

"Well... Something catch your tongue, Oliver?" Judy asked with a loving smile over her shoulder, her butt raised in the air.

They had both taken a small shower session and washed. Oliver watching the smiling bunny with a wagging tail and hard on the whole time. Judy had then finally waited long enough, telling Oliver to close his eyes. He had done as he was told and closed them, as hard as it was to take his eyes off from the bunny. He breathed hard as Judy told him no peeking. The moment he opened his eyes, the sight made his brain dysfunctional.

Judy had her cheek against the white tile of the small shower booth, bending her butt up to him. She was looking at him over her shoulder, wiggling her tail as her round rump was in the air, her back on curve. The warm shower water was falling on her back and tail, drops of water traveling down to her private area as well. The sight of the exposed bunny's heavenly looking area made Oliver know exactly why Nick was crazy about her. That sight right there... He would savor it, too. The small pink and clean tailhole, and her cute looking slit right under her. Waving her soft rump for him side to side, wiggling her tail with an inviting gesture.

"OOOooooliveeeeeer," Judy sang with a playful voice, the wolf barely waking up from looking at the sight with a leaking cock.

"I... I uhhhmm.. I..."

"Oliver... Relax and just follow your instincts, Cutie. I'll tell you how Nick does it," Judy said, preparing to guide the wolf.

"Okay," Oliver said quickly, walking right behind her and now close.

"Grab my rump with both paws," Judy hummed with an eager tone.

"G-Got it," Oliver said quickly, moving his paws closer. He carefully adjusted his palms against the soft fur, feeling her soft butt with his paws. The squishy flesh underneath the fluffy and soft fur made his cock jolt again from excitement. So damn fluffy... He gave a little excited squeezing and felt her out, looking at Judy for a reaction if he was doing as wanted.

"MMmhhh, just like that," Judy hummed in satisfaction, her tail giving a wiggle as Oliver was touching her butt carefully, running his paws up and down her cheeks.

"You... You feel really nice..." Oliver admitted with a blush, getting a bit bolder with his touch and squeezing her.

"Thank you... Now I want to feel you," Judy said with a warm tone, wanting to feel the rock hard meat ram deep inside her with slow pushes.

"So.. So I just..."

"Adjust your tip against my... You know... And start rubbing it up and down till you find the spot where to push," Judy told him carefully.

"Okay," Oliver said, taking his one paw off from Judy's bun.

He grabbed his length carefully and stepped forward, poking Judy already with the tip against her slit. The moment his tip felt the warmth that was almost burning, he felt his body tense up. Don't shoot already. You are not even in yet. He started to find the spot running his cock against her and making Judy hum from pleasure just because of the contact. Judy biting her lip and eagerly waiting for Oliver to find the small entrance.

"A bit more up," Judy said quietly.

Oliver nodded to Judy as their gazes met, the wolf blushing under her lavender eyes, the bunny wiggling her rump for him again. The brown wolf shivered and started to slide the tip up her slit. Then it accidentally slipped up, him being too hard and too close to her body. The wolf gave little grunt of embarrassment, the tip running up between her buns and his tip laying on her tailhole. Judy shivered from jump scare because of this frisky and odd feeling, but then gave a giggle as she realized what happened. This wolf was so nervous, having shaky paws and everything.

"Water makes it a bit slippery, It's okay. But don't mate me in my butt, please. Nick said I'm not ready yet for that without training. He knows the best," Judy said, winking teasingly for the wolf.

"I wasn't going to-"

"Oliver.. You silly wolf, I know. I was teasing you. Move back where you were and find the spot," Judy giggled.

Oliver muttered by himself in embarrassment, his ears burning as he placed his tip back against her slit.

After awhile, he knew he found her entrance. He breathed in and out loudly and felt his heart hammer like crazy as his cock jolted against her flesh.

"Now just push it in. You don't have to go slow. I can take it. After my time with Roy I realized I can take it in fast too. But be careful that you don't knot me," Judy reminded.

"I.. I'll try," the wolf mumbled letting go of his member and starting to push slowly.

He placed his paws back to Judy's rump, starting to push in. Judy inhaled and held her breath as she waited for the feeling she was addicted to come and ease her. Bringing her back to heaven and making her feel so loved.

"Ahmmmm..." Oliver struggled. Her entrance was so small. He didn't have enough pressure and he was scared he was going to hurt her.

"I-It's okay, Oliver... Push harder, I can take it... I promise," Judy assured soothingly, feeling so taken that Oliver was holding back.

He nodded and took moment of breath to collect his mind and prepare. This was just so exciting and way too good... It felt like something he didn't deserve. None of this did. Getting love from not one but three hearts was something far too overwhelming for him... And to know that Nick's fat and juicy fox meat was now slowly mating his loved one's soft pussy in bed... THEIR.. Future bed... He wasn't jealous. He though he should feel like it... But the more Oliver thought about Judy's words and Nick's way of seeing all this... The more warm he felt about it. He wanted everyone to be happy.

The wolf now took a bit more courage as Judy requested, starting to push his hips quite hard. Now he got results. His rock hard wolf member slid inside her slit after his cock got on a bit of curve. He really needed to shove it in by force to make it happen. The moment his cock went through her muscle ring and inside her burning warm body, their flesh embracing another... It make Oliver almost howl as he accidentally slid half of his cock inside.

"AAAANH!" Judy let out in small scare, feeling the canine cock embrace her quite fast. She thought that she would be able to take it inside fast like she did with Roy, but sometimes she just wasn't ready for it as much as she thought. That did hurt a bit. But not that much, she would just need to warm up. But she was too horny for tongue or finger play, as much as she loved those.

"MMHHHHOTHOTHOT-" Oliver let out as a groan, shutting his eyes and wincing as his legs shook from pleasure. Judy, after breathing for a while looked back and asked with a giggle.

"What?"

Oliver looked back at the bunny with wide eyes and blush as he spoke back.

"I... I just... You feel really... Warm.. A-are you in fever?" Oliver asked with concern. Judy shook her head with loving smile and spoke.

"Might just be the exercise or being in thick clothes in a wet environment... Nick always tells me that I am really warm. So did Roy. I guess it's a bunny thing. We run hot when we get in the mood," Judy said, wiggling her tail.

"I... I don't know if that's a good thing..." Oliver grunted with an apologizing smile and wanting to die.

"How so?" Judy asked carefully, wondering how it was bad.

"Be... Because I am kinda... Close... Already," Oliver said with a guilty look, wanting to apologize a thousand times.

"Really now?" Judy asked with a suddenly flattered look.

"You... You feel really amazing.. Just like Hailie... I... I don't have the stamina Nick has..." Oliver mumbled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's okay, Oliver... You are my boyfriend. You don't have to last long... Besides, we can take a break after you cum. I can wait. We are not in that big of a hurry to get back to the grounds." Judy assured with a loving tone.

"... I... Are you sure that I canUUnnhhhHAAAh!" Oliver let out suddenly, his eyes widening as Judy pushed her body against him more, the rock hard length continuing to its destination. Judy actually took the rest of him, stopping at the knot. Oliver accidentally felt so euphoric that his claws dug into her rump a bit.

"OWOW!" Judy let out from the sting of pain, mixed with some small pain accompanied by Oliver's long cock, the length still quite much for her pussy, and the pain from his claws. If Oliver added more pressure he would make a wound.

"SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYOH NO, OH NO!"

"OLIVER!" Judy calmed the panicked wolf down quickly, the wolf pulling out most of his length before Judy looked at him in worry over her shoulder.

"Oliver... Breathe! Everything is okay! I shouldn't have pushed against you like that... Don't... Don't take it out, please.." Judy said begging for Oliver to calm down.

"I almost hurt you!"

"Oliver, you just stinged me a bit... It was my fault..."

"I'm... Still... I'm sorry..." Oliver mumbled, wondering how Nick would have reacted to this, feeling so bad.

"Oliver... How about this... How about we sit down. This position is not for everyone and it is my first time, too, with you... Let's do something less tense... Something safe and easier... Okay?" Judy suggested.

"I'll... I'll just follow your lead," Oliver mumbled with a still racing heart, drawing his claws back. He hated how inexperienced he was in sex. Too sensitive and too nervous. Too scared and in love, wanting to make her impressed but was failing hard.

"Oliver..." Judy said with an emotional tone, turning full spin around as she rubbed her buns a bit, the lingering feeling of sudden claws still tingling a bit. The bunny looked at the embarrassed wolf and stepped closer.

She placed her paw on his cheek, leaning in and kissing him with comforting affection. Even as sorry as Oliver was, he answered back at it and felt his tongue fight a bit with Judy as he hugged her. Judy leaned out after a moment, giving a playful lick at his muzzle and whispering to the half-lidded, brown eyed wolf.

"Don't stress so much, handsome... You don't have to with me... I just got a bit impatient in my state, I was rushing. You just felt too good, too quick, and your instinct reacted.

Now.. Let's try this again, shall we? Let's make this less acrobatic and kinky. Let's go with more romantic. We will have plenty of positions to try when we have fun at home," Judy suggested, giving a wink at him.

Oliver swallowed at hearing that, feeling his chest warm as the bunny kissed his chest and rubbed her paw against him. It was odd for her to be the dominant role in the sex. It was very odd. But it wasn't bad. It was interesting. She continued to go down, grabbing Oliver's hard length as she went on her knees. Oliver felt the pleasure rush trough his body as he looked down, Judy starting to move her paw up and down his length, feeling the wet and hard meat's veins harden.

"Such a big wolf.." Judy whispered in awe, caressing him a bit with her paws and moving her other paw to fondle his male prides. Oliver started to pant as Judy played around with his dick like a toy, the bunny letting go after a while. Oliver huffed, following Judy without breaking the eye contact as she sat down on the wet floor, the streaming water traveling under her heavily. The wet sound of her butt sitting down, the bunny looking at her boyfriend with hunger... Oliver then saw as Judy scooted against the left wall of the shower stall, making herself comfortable. She spread her legs and gave an inviting finger motion for Oliver who was still standing.

"Sit here with me," Judy ordered playfully.

"Okay," the wolf nodded, enchanted by looking at the streaming water travel on her small breasts and tiny slit. Oliver sat down with the bunny finally, being opposite of her in about the same position.

Judy moved her foot closer to him while biting her lip suddenly, running it gently against the underside of Oliver's erect wolf member. Oliver felt shivers as Judy move her foot up and down, rubbing him a bit. She then moved her foot to his tummy, starting to rub against the six-pack that his fur was hiding.

"Your body is quite something, Oliver Howlton..." Judy said with a smile.

Oliver didn't answer as the bunny was driving him flustered with her overly flirty attitude. She clearly started to enjoy being the one in control. It was fun. She suddenly made Oliver jump a bit as she started to scoot closer to him. She crawled on all fours, getting into Oliver's lap. The wolf felt their fur's contact again, the soft and fluffy bunny sitting on his lap carefully. Oliver's cock was now stuck between Judy's buns, making Judy feel it's warmth, and making her sexual hunger come back harder. She tied her arms around Oliver's neck, leaning in to rub their noses together. At this point Oliver's nervous and tense expression turned into a small smile from that. The doe finally whispered.

"This position we are in now... Nick took my virginity like this."

"O-oh?"

"Mhhhm. Talking about memories... Now... How about we repeat that. I am getting restless feeling you against me like this," Judy said, moving her butt up and down, jerking off the wolf with her buns at the same time.

"MMhhhmmm..."

"Oliver... I'm going to rise up a little now. You adjust yourself under me and let's give this another go. After it's in, let me take care of the rest. Okay?"

"Sounds good," Oliver said with a sudden smile. Judy gave one back, giving a quick kiss on Oliver's lips to encourage the wolf to stay calm. His fast heartbeat was easily heard.

Judy started to raise her figure up, bending her back up. She stayed like this on his lap, Oliver taking his paw around his hard length and starting to adjust it under her. Judy moved down a bit, feeling her slit press against his tip again. Oliver started to breathe heavy again, preparing to mate her. Judy rubbed her slit in a circular motion against the tip, finding her small entrance after a while. She then whispered for Oliver.

"Now just let me slide down slowly and hug me at the same time, okay?"

Oliver didn't even answer as he leaned in, embracing the bunny and feeling her soft breasts press against his chest. Judy felt a loving smile appear on her after that, knowing that Oliver was now going to handle this better. He just needed to relax. The grey doe started to move down, Oliver's hard length bending a bit to the side. Judy wiggled her tail and begged that it would not slip out. She adjusted herself a bit more, pushing down. "YES!" she said in victory as she forced the tip trough her entrance with one hard push. Oliver inhaled and closed his eyes. Judy now started to slowly slide down, her eyes getting heavy as the rock hard wolf embraced her velvety soft and hot flesh again. MMMMmhhhh this feels so good. Just a little more. Careful...

Judy exhaled from pleasure as she slid down more, feeling Oliver hug her tighter and grit his teeth as Judy was passing halfway down on his hard length. The wolf was shivering from the feeling, his mind sparking as Judy just kept sliding down more and more, not stopping. The moment Judy met with his knot, having his whole length in, he gave a loud moan of pleasure, Judy giving one herself at the same time. They both stopped now and Judy whispered.

"That went good."

"Y-y-yeah..." Oliver stuttered in euphoria.

"Now... I'm going to move up and down. You ready, Oliver?"

"Mmmmm," Oliver hummed, nodding against her shoulder with closed eyes, moving his paws to her hips.

Judy gave small giggle, feeling Oliver out of instinct grab her hips. She knew that he wanted to be the one moving her up and down soon. Judy was seconds away of finally getting what her inner-bunny wanted, and it was time to start it with her wolf.

"AHHHHHHH!" Oliver let out in a tense moan as Judy started to circularly grind her hips, feeling his hard flesh against her walls.

"Mmmmmh, Oliver..." Judy exhaled, the feeling of hard wolf cock pulsing inside her from pleasure. She then began truly.

She started to move and bounce up and down, starting a nice rhythm. The moment she started that Judy let out in euphoria.

"AAHHH! AHHH! OLIVER! MMHHH, SO GOOD!" She moaned against Oliver's ear, feeling her body going back to heaven from the feeling she now loved most in the world.

Oliver could only grit his teeth and grunt and whine from euphoria as Judy's vice tight, wet and warm bunny pussy was gripping and squeezing around his meat, loving it inside her.

"M-More! AHHH!" Judy let out in a horny cry, moving herself up and down harder, smacking against his knot as she was worshiping his wolf cock without Oliver pretty much doing anything.

"JUDITHMMMMH!" Oliver let out as a grunt, feeling his body shiver from the overwhelming feeling. Her pussy was so hot inside... It felt so different from Hailie's. He wasn't trying to put Hailie down, never. She was his loved and even future wife. But he couldn't deny it. Judy's pussy felt better than Hailie's. It was only honesty. His cock wasn't even thick as Nick's and he felt like his dick was getting sucked of all his blood just because Judy was so damn tight. It was wickedly clear at this moment that nature didn't intend for a bunny's body to mate other species, let alone canines. But her pussy... It was the best place Oliver had ever stuck his dick in. And that sucking motion she did, trying to milk his cock like a muscle reflex she couldn't control... Her body was canine cock heaven. No wonder Nick had sex about four times a day with this bunny. He wasn't trying to say that Hailie didn't feel good. She felt heavenly. But Judy was something quite different. It was crazy how her body could even take him.

"OLIVER, AAHHHH!" Judy kept moaning, bouncing on his lap and taking that jolting and pulsing meat that was in heaven inside her over and over again, slamming it in and out. It felt almost just as good as Nick's cock. Almost. Only thing was the knot. She knew it would hurt. She knew that if Oliver was even an inch longer, they could not the tie knot. She would get damaged. As much as she loved Oliver's cock for the perk that reached places where Nick couldn't get from being short, it still gave a small sting of pain mixed with pleasure time to time. Maybe when she would grow older and her body would move closer to her mother's frame, she could then take Oliver without pain. But she was still so damn young and small. And too horny.

"MMMHILOVEIT!" Judy moaned with a red face, biting her finger as she looked down with half-lidded eyes, watching as her tiny slit spread widely for the male meat under her, driving her close. Oliver had worried everything for nothing because Judy was about to squirt all over his cock. His shape felt so good.

"JUDYY, NNNGHHHH! YOU... YOU ARE GOING TOO FAST!... I'M GONNA!" Oliver grunted as his cock was in heaven. Oliver grunted and panted from being in total euphoria, her body being too much to handle. He was going to pump his seed inside her with great pressure if she kept this up just about twenty seconds longer. Her body was so damn warm, like she was in a fever. His cock was getting literally ravished by the overly horny bunny who was too crazy in ecstasy because of getting mated by her new boyfriend.

"OLIVER I'M- HAAHNNN!" Judy could not even form sentences because of how full and good her body felt, squeezing Oliver's long and rock hard wolf meat inside her, loving every inch, every vein and the way it pulsed warmly inside her. Sometimes she felt that she wanted to be mated whole days with her legs spread, having this feeling all the time. Someone being inside her and sharing the pleasure. She knew that she felt good for the males, too. That is what made it so much more wild for her, to see that look of hazy love and lust on Oliver's face, seeing how much in ecstasy he was in because of her. This was so good. Mate me. Fill me. Make love to my tiny bunny pussy. Just worship it. Make me orgasm over and over and -

No.

Then Judy saw it... She wasn't sure first if it was just a hazy trick of the eye seeing something that wasn't there, until she shook her head and opened her eyes more. She felt like her world stopped at that moment. Her heart froze, her breathing stopped and everything went upside down.

Just about three meters away from their location, were two mammals looking at them. Oliver had not seen them. But Judy damn sure was. She was looking them right in the eyes. She felt so scared at this moment that she didn't know what to do. She was so heavy in lust and euphoria, that being scared on top was a confusing emotion to have.

A young looking male coyote with black fur mixed with brown was looking straight at her with a blush and wide eyes, the sight before him not leaving much to the imagination. The other mammal was a female margay, having a very intriguing fur pattern of toffee mixed with white areas. She was really pretty, that was a given. Oh, and main thing: they were both naked. Judy could clearly see the male's sheath and his black furred balls, along with him having a cute belly. Clearly a cadet in the process of losing a bit of weight.

The female next to him was really well-shaped, having quite curvy hips. Her breasts were quite pretty, but not as firm or as big as Hailie's. But well, that was unfair in a sense since Hailie's breasts were most amazing Judy had ever seen. The female margay's pussy was showing, looking quite nice. But it was clear she had lot of hunger for sex, her pussy not looking loose but having a small scar on it. Maybe too rough sex once . Judy could recognize the sex loving female aura from her. And now that she looked closer... They had rings. Married. What do I do?! Oliver is just mating me and they are just looki-

"AAAAHN!" Judy let out as a loud moan, when Oliver suddenly took his paws to her hips, not making Judy ride anymore and do most of work.

Oliver grunted.

"I'm gonna cum inside you, Judy!" Oliver huffed in ecstasy as he started.

He laid himself on his back against the watery floor, his nose pointed at the ceiling as he closed his eyes. Judy was about to warn Oliver, yelling him to stop mating her! But she didn't get any time to or willpower to do that moment Oliver started. The brown wolf under her started to fuck her fast, slamming his member in and out of her, his balls slapping against her buns. The wet sound of the impact with each thrust echoed in the shower room, Judy starting to scream from euphoria as Oliver finally took charge and was about to fill her with his wolf cream as much as he could. He was only a few more thrusts to his orgasm.

"AH! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHNNNNOOOO OLIVER S-STOP WE C-CAN'TNNN AMMMMHHHAAAHHHH!" Judy could only scream in desperation, feeling herself orgasm despite being watched like this. She felt like dying of embarrassment as two blushing faces were looking at this show with the widest eyes ever, Judy not knowing what they were thinking. They knew who she was, that was for sure. Everyone did. The moment they would rush off from that door to tell what they were seeing, her career was over. So was Oliver's.

"MMMHHHH, CUMMING!" Oliver yelled, hearing Judy's screams only as a quiet echo, his head buzzing as he was about to have one crazy orgasm again, Judy's tiny pussy feeling like heaven.

"OLIVEEEER!" Judy could only scream, for this split second forgetting the couple and everything else as she felt her body overloading from pleasure, Oliver fucking her g-spot way too well.

She felt her voice getting light, starting to squirm and shake on Oliver's length. Oliver drove that orgasm even more over the edge by doing what he wanted to most: to go deeper. To knot her, mark her, and fill her. To tie their love.

"MMMHHHHN!" Oliver let out, slamming Judy down and causing the bunny's eyes to completely open as pain mixed with pleasure made her whine, but also driving her orgasm to truly explode.

She started to twitch as she squirted around his meat, the sounds of too much pressure between them making her waters release out by force. Oliver literally howled so that it echoed in the showers and the locker rooms, his instincts taking over as his knot was swallowed and squeezed by the velvety soft flesh, feeling Judy's hot waters make his pleasure even stronger. He started to blast his thick cum inside her like a demolished dam, shooting huge and thick white stripes of wolf cum inside her like crazy. Judy moaned and whined his name, forgetting that anyone was watching them, truly not caring in this amazing moment as the hazy lust and shattering orgasm took over her mind and body, both of them in heaven. Judy squirmed, kicking the wet floor with her feet as Oliver's cock pulsed inside her, making Judy squeeze him harder in the middle of her squirting. Oliver howled as Judy's pussy literally milked his cock, performing a sucking motion and wanting every drop he had to offer.

His cock in a prison of pleasure where he could only enjoy and release all he had. If this was something that he would now get to experience every single day for the rest of his life... He had zero complaints. He now felt like a true alpha male, even believing it. Him taking the girls to the shower. Mating Hailie on the table, Judy on the floor... Hailie on couch and Judy on the washing machine... getting to cum as many times as his body could bear everyday for the two females he loved... Maybe... Maybe even mate Nick if he let him. But the main thing was, his future days felt like paradise at this moment; Way too good. He knew that Judy's words were more than sensible now... Getting addicted to it. Because he already felt at this moment the burning need of wanting sex everyday.

Judy felt her orgasm calming down as their crotches were stained with cum, Oliver simply giving too much. The white and thick cum was all over their fur, coming out of Judy with pressure around Oliver's knot. Judy whined in small disappointment, wanting all of his thick and warm seed, but her body not able to take more. She wanted more.

The couple kept looking at this show, but the thing Judy and Oliver did not see as they were enjoying each other and being consumed by ecstasy, was that couple was still looking at this show with a huge blush on both of their faces. But they were not moving. Or leaving. They were just watching. But one thing was sure. The male coyote had a strong boner, and the margay was getting a bit wet, both aroused just by looking at the show in front of them. They could see from where they stood that about one of third of Oliver's knot was showing, the red balloon pulsing as Judy's lips made a sucking motion, milking the cock inside her. They could see the veins harden in Oliver's knot, the wolf panting and moaning in heaven. Them repeating each others names quietly in the middle. Their orgasms calming down.

The coyote whispered to the female next to him carefully.

"Irene... What do we-"

"Shh!" the female quickly hissed back, their eyes glued to the act before them.

Judy was brushing her cheek against Oliver's, grinding her hips a bit in circle motion, loving the swelling knot inside her. So big, hard, and warm... Oliver started to affectionately lick her neck with his eyes closed, while still moaning and huffing. Judy providing even more pleasure and continuing to squeeze around him hard. Every time Judy raised her hips a bit, cum spurted out by force just a little bit. Judy teased the wolf by raising up a bit, wondering if he could manage to pull out. Judy stretched his cock a bit, looking down and seeing his knot actually peek out. If she would jump, they would unlock. Oliver saw Judy's teasing, taking her hips gently and pushing her back down on his knot, giving a playful snarl. Judy giggled, giving a moan of pleasure and grinding against her crotch against his deeper, making Oliver huff a bit as Judy's pussy still milked his cock for all he had to offer.

Suddenly, Judy once again looked behind her, seeing through the warm steam cloud that the couple was still there. THE COUPLE!

"OHNONONONONO!"

..

PART 2 IS COMING WITH 1 TO 2 DAYS! STAY HYPED! :D


	7. Chapter 7

CONTINUATION FROM THE LAST CHAPTER!

This is easily most kinkiest chapter so far so be prepared for a ride. You guys by the way should be more brave about reviewing this story if you want to see your favorite kinks and things added to them! :D I got like 1,3k views on part 1 within these two days and only three reviews, you guys clearly love this stuff but are too shy to review it, tsk tsk ;) But it's okay, just saying off record that if you guys want to suggest things you like in to this story, since it is specially made for all you frisky smut lovers, (I am one too lol) then don't be so shy and tell me what you want to see more and what was hot. Yall kinky boys and gals should be more open ;)

HERE IS SOME TREAT!

Part 2

...

"Y-YOU TWO! Don't go, please!" Judy begged in panic, looking at them both and realizing this was real. They had been watching this whole time.

Neither of them answered, looking at Judy with wide eyes and wondering what to do.

Oliver was a bit confused, asking with a waking mumble. "Whhaaat?" he slurred with an euphoric smile. Oliver slowly turned to look where Judy was over his shoulder... And then he went through the same process as Judy. That smile from his face disappeared right away. The moment the brown wolf witnessed that he wasn't seeing this on his own, and that two naked mammals were actually looking at them with blushing and wide eyes in middle of their act... He knew that they were fucked. This was bad. THIS WAS VERY BAD.

Oliver suddenly rose up, spooking Judy as the wolf grabbed her by her soft buns and started to carry her. The couple was looking a bit alerted now, wondering if they should make run for it. Oliver didn't walk to them, but started to beg with his eyes, his heart hammering as he was now as scared as he could. They were about to lose their jobs. Oliver saw that as he took a small step towards them, the couple moved a bit nervously one step back. Judy was also scared. This was not looking good. They could not run or stop them in their current... Condition. Even if they could get free, she would make a mess from Oliver's seed escaping from her when he'd pull out.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" Judy defended with an embarrassed look, knowing damn well it was the worst excuse ever. The couple still didn't say anything. Just stared at them.

Judy gathered her breath and started to talk, keeping strong eye contact.

"I... I can't lose my job... I... I beg you two, please don't run away... Let's... Let's talk, okay? C-can we?"

Judy waited for an answer with Oliver, both hearing each others tense heartbeats. The margay finally actually said something to her husband.

"Cody... Close the door."

"Huh?" the coyote asked.

"Honey, close the locker room door. Use stool under the handle or something. Okay? Can you do that quickly, Cody?" the margay asked gently.

"I... S-sure," the cute and slightly round bellied coyote said in confusion, starting to walk quickly away from showers. Judy and Oliver looked carefully after him, begging that this was not a trick, or the male going to get some authority in here to witness this.

The awkward silence went on between the three until the margay spoke. "You umm... If you two were going to have fun... Why didn't you lock the door?"

Both of the mammals had not expected this kind of question. Judy looked Oliver for a while and whispered.

"We forgot... We were... Very heated at the moment."

"... I can see that," the margay said, looking at them both with a wicked smile.

Both of the mammals blushed from that, wondering what on earth to do. This was so awkward.

The male coyote was walking back shortly, arriving next to his wife.

"Locked the door, darling. Did the chair thing, too. No one is getting in here."

"Thank you, honey," the margay said, looking at them both with her husband again.

"I... Thank you for... Not leaving... But... Why did you close the door like that?" Judy asked in confusion. Oliver puzzled, too.

"Because... It's going to sound odd to hear this but... I am your biggest fan! AND I JUST SAW JUDY HOPPS HAVE SEX WITH SOME HUNK OF A WOLF, THIS IS TOO AWESOME! Can I have an autograph!?" the female almost squealed, turning into some over excited high school girl in a second.

That... Well let's just say that seeing Judy's face, now along with Oliver's was a funny sight.

COUPLE HARMONY

"So... Don't take offense when I ask this, Officer Hopps, but... Aren't you with Nicholas Wilde?" the girl asked in confusion, her male looking a bit puzzled, too. Judy knew how bad this looked on that front. Everyone knew about her and Nick being a couple. They didn't know about Hailie and Oliver.

"It's... It's not what it looks like... It's.. I am not cheating on Nicholas," Judy said in her defense, knowing damn well how dumb that sounded while looking at this situation.

The most odd thing was the fact that they had not even moved to the locker side. They were now all in the same shower booth. The rabbit and the wolf had no idea why they wanted to talk there, or be naked even. The married couple were sitting against the white tile wall, Oliver and Judy sitting against the opposite one. Judy had spun around in Oliver's lap, both facing the couple now. It was quite a humiliating way to be seen in front of complete strangers. Judy, the most famous person in the city among five others, was knotted in front of complete strangers. Her beautiful body exposed to this couple, them seeing her breasts and her small slit. Well, as small as it looked as one-third of Oliver's knot was showing time to time. The wolf trying to check if he could pull out, yet. All they managed to do was to make a bigger mess, even though the running shower water washed it away. There were so many showers on now, the place full of warm and comforting steam. They were so close that their feet were almost touching in the small shower booth.

And Judy and Oliver could not help but to look at the two naked mammals, too. Judy looking at their bodies with burgeoning arousal. She had always been so sheltered and shy about nudeness, but ever since Nick made her true nature come out, she noticed she got turned on from naked male and female figures. Both of their bodies looked so good. And Judy could not help a small tail wiggle, wondering what this chubby and cute coyote had to offer in his sheath; wondering how much warm cum he had in those black furred balls. She knew she was addicted to canines and their bodies.

"Then... Who are you?" the coyote asked as well mannered as he could, looking at Oliver.

"I'm.. Officer Oliver Howlton."

"Wait... From actual Howlton's?" the female asked with shining eyes, the coyote now looking doubtful.

"Yes. You know my family?" Oliver asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Every cop should know your family and history of it," the female said proudly.

"But... May I ask, Oliver... Why are you having sex with a taken female?" the coyote asked with a slightly doubting tone.

"She... She is my girlfriend," Oliver said sternly.

Judy felt her heart melt from hearing Oliver say it like they had been together for a long time, making her blush and smile despite this odd situation.

"But isn't Nicholas-"

"Nicholas is my boyfriend, too... I am in an open relationship," Judy let out. She had actually said that.

The couple now looked at them with surprised expressions from such a reveal.

"You- Oliver Howlton and Nicholas Wilde are your boyfriends?" the margay asked, actually in awe.

"... I have a girlfriend too," Judy said quietly with a blush.

Now the couple looked even more interested and mindblown.

"Wait... Judith Hopps... You are in a fourway relationship? Not three but four?" the coyote confirmed.

Judy gave a small nod, blushing, wondering if this was a good idea to let them know about it. She didn't know these two. They could tell anyone... Not that it actually bothered her but... A three or fourway relationships were rare in Zootopia. She had already broken taboos by being the first prey with a predator. Now she was in fourway relationship on top.

"That... That is amazing," the margay suddenly said in awe.

"... Huh?" Judy and Oliver asked at the same time, while nodding their head to the side.

"That is kind of hot, honey. I have to admit that," the coyote said with a surprised smile as he was looking at Judy.

"So... You... You will not tell anyone, right?" Judy asked in concern.

"No! We are big fans of yours. You inspired me and my husband to become cops!" the female said with admiration. The coyote smiling and nodding, too.

"I... I did?" Judy asked with an actual smile, knowing that this changed things.

"Yes! We have watched every interview of yours!" the female squealed again.

"We have," the coyote added, looking at the bunny in admiration.

"That's... I don't know what to say..." Judy said with a taken smile, wondering how on earth this moment took this kind of turn. But she wasn't complaining. Even Oliver was smiling for her, despite still being a bit scared.

"Well, if you were really just having fun with your boyfriend this whole time... There is no judging from us. We were coming her to play too, right, honey?" the margay asked, giving a playful lick to her husband's ear.

"Right," the coyote chuckled, rubbing his nose against hers. Judy was quiet, looking at this situation with a much better mood now. Oliver spoke again.

"So... You are not going to tell anyone, right?"

"Nope," the coyote said, both of them looking at Judy in admiration.

"Thank you... Thank you so much," Judy said with her whole heart, exhaling from relaxation after seeing they were genuine.

"We promise not to tell anyone if we get to spend time here with you two." The margay winked, even giving a flirting look to them.

Both the rabbit and wolf smiled warmly from that, Oliver saying. "I don't think we are in a rush anywhere soon," Oliver mumbled in embarrassment, being stuck inside Judy.

"I... I never caught your names," Judy asked gently.

"I am Irene Lambert. This is my husband, Cody Lambert," the margay introduced.

"Very nice to meet you two. You especially, Hopps."

"Thank you," Judy said with a warm smile back.

"May I just tell that you look even more beautiful in real life than TV..." the coyote said, looking at Judy's naked body with a small hunger and interest, never seeing a naked bunny before. It was clear he as intrigued and liked what he saw. Judy blushed from that quite a lot, hearing this coyote flirt with her in her situation. His wife was next to him after all.

"Cody... Naughty boy! You are talking about our idol here," the margay giggled, giving a shoulder shove to her husband. Judy and Oliver were quite surprised that this margay was okay with her husband flirting like that.

"I also like what I see right now... I can't lie," the margay winked, looking at Oliver's goods and Judy's body as well.

Both of the mammals blushed a bit, their eyes widening from being under the flirt attack by this married couple.

"Officer Hopps, I umm..." the margay female began to talk with a squirming attitude now, feeling her husband rub her shoulder.

"You can call me just Judy," the bunny suddenly said with an alluring tone, giving a wink to the margay, not able to hide her blush from that.

The margay felt herself freeze from that a bit, very surprised from the attitude she got. She had jtried to be just as bold and test if she could get away with flirting with one of the most famous mammals in the city. Since she had told her she had a girlfriend too, she just wondered if she would take offence. But to see her flirting back at her... That made her squirm a bit and look at Judy in a wholly different way.

"Judy... Okay... So... You have two boyfriends and a ... Girlfriend?" the margay asked with a blush, wondering if this subject was sore or odd to talk about. Cody was also looking very surprised to hear this. They had heard about threeway relationships. Those were rare enough. But fourway? And JUDY HOPPS being in one?"

"I am... Nicholas Wilde was my first love. The whole city knows that. I love him more than anyone else... But.. I won't go into detail but this... Our life situation is very new to me too. It was something we agreed on with my boyfriend together. Me and Nicholas were both having huge crush on Oliver here for long time... And his now current girlfriend... So... It just all happened. I love all of them. I know it sounds weird to love and have sex with three different mammals... It sounds even crazy... But now that I've had taste of that life... Or how it can be and how happy I have become because of it... I don't want it to stop."

Judy finished, Oliver nuzzling her neck from that. The bunny felt warm vibrations, feeling Oliver whisper too.

"Couldn't had said it better."

Judy giggled warmly from that and then spoke.

"That is pretty much how it is... You know... You two are the first mammals to know about me, Nick, Oliver, and Hailie," Judy said, her tone being a bit careful and questioning.

"Officer H- Judy. We won't tell anyone. You and Nick are the reason why we wanted to be cops and be like you. To protect this city and make it better. We are not judging you at all. We are very interested, that is all," the coyote said with an honest tone. His wife nodded rapidly from that, continuing.

"We will never gossip or tell about... What we are seeing right now. We respect you too much," she too said honestly.

"Thank you," Judy and Oliver said together, full of relief that they had actually heard those words and promised out loud. That felt so good. They sounded so honest that there was no need to be worried.

"We just... Never expected you to be umm..." Cody muttered with a blush, wondering how to say it aloud. His wife gave a little scolding bump to his shoulder, signaling him to have manners.

"Wild?" Judy asked with a blushing but understanding smile.

Cody nodded with Irene and they both felt a bit relaxed that Judy didn't take offence.

"Well... It's not easy to hold on to your nature or one of the greatest things I have discovered in the world with so many loveable mammals around. My amazing fox showed me that," Judy said.

Oliver chuckled at that, starting to kiss her neck. He had been so scared and embarrassed with these two but they were such understanding and nice couple that he didn't feel nervous anymore. It was odd to him. He should be still asking questions, being shakey and covering his balls and such, keeping an eye on the door in case they tried to make a run for it. But those silly worries were thrown out of the window the moment he saw that those two were far from wanting to leave these showers.

"So... Judy... You umm... But this is a fourway relationship you are in... You said you were in an open relationship. I mean-" Irene muttered.

"Just because we love each other, live together, and want to spend our whole future close to each other, doesn't mean we can't have... Fun with others. We can have sex with any mammal of our choosing, if we would know deep down that our lovers would trust that mammal, too."

Now Cody's and Irene's eyes widened quite a lot, this coming off as quite interesting even more. They were both in interest, envy, and confusion right now. This bunny and her lovers really lived wild lives. Like really wild. They could have never believed Judy being so frisky and sexually active.

"So... You can have sex with anyone you want... And your.. Lovers won't be uncomfortable knowing that?" Cody asked, his wife also listening to this blushing and wondering how life like that would be. She had never been with anyone else but her husband that she loved over everything. But they together were quite sex addicts and lovers themselves. But she could not help but to be intrigued by what they were now picturing and listening to from the bunny.

"Well, no. They-"

Then Judy got it. She looked at Oliver quickly, blushing furiously. Oliver looked back at her with confused look, wondering what his bunny was thinking right now. The couple also wondered why she had stopped talking, wanting to know more about their idol and her wild and interesting life. But now she had just stopped. The bunny was blushing, having a thoughtful smile. She was wondering if this was going to be too far a reach for her. Could it be too much? Nick would be so proud if he would know. And this... This was the perfect way to show Oliver that he worried for nothing. Their talk at the jungle today... This brown wolf's worries would be washed away with this. If his heart was into this fully, not feeling jealous. This way she could prove to Oliver that this love of theirs will work. This way Nick would drown her in kisses... And Hailie... I love her. She loves me. She wants to be intimate. Just like Oliver wants to be with Nick. I have to try this... I want to.

"Cody... Irene..." Judy suddeny began as they were just about to ask if she was alright.

"Yeah?" Cody and Irene asked. Oliver giving a loving and wondering look at his bunny. What are you thinking, Judy?

"You both told me that you are my biggest fans... I love my fans, even if I never expected to have any. But you are also very interested to know about my... My life and relationship I am in... And I see the way you both are looking at me and Oliver with..." Judy said with determined but as comforting smile as she could, feeling her tail wiggle and her heart beat so fast from what she was about to suggest.

Both the margay and coyote blushed a lot, but nodded that she was right. There was no denying it. But they were still just as confused as Oliver was. They didn't see where Judy was going with this. Until she made it very clear.

"Cody... Irene... Do you both want to have sex with us?" the bunny let out, holding her breath.

Now there was only sound of flowing water on the background to be heard as the silence came. All of the mammals were now looking at Judy with wide eyes.

"Wait, what?!" Oliver asked with a quite loud voice, spooking all of them but Judy, who knew he had this kind of reaction coming.

"Oliver... I want you to listen to me. Don't panic. I love you. Just... Just listen what I have to say," Judy claming him down, asking warmly for the brown wolf to relax. She then gave a small hesitant paw motion for Irene and Cody too, wanting them to listen. They both were looking at her with the widest eyes ever, and both blushing beyond measure. But Judy wanted to talk to the male she loved right now.

"Oliver-"

"Judy, I am not sure I am rea-"

"OLIVER. Listen to me, you lovable and silly wolf," Judy said quickly, placing her paw on his cheek and creating strong eye contact. Oliver felt his heart beat fast but went quiet, now for sure listening.

"I love you. Nicholas loves you. Hailie loves you. You were thinking the same way I did this morning. You were regretting this. Us. You had the same fear as me. That this won't last. That we can't make it work. That all of this is just amazing dream that end into drama and broken hearts and cutting ties."

"I didn't, I was just-" Oliver began in panic, Judy being so strict with her words. The couple was sure now paying attention to this intimate conversation, this being something they wanted to hear. Because they were interested in Judy's way of life. And the first doubt they also had even if they didn't say it aloud was the fact that how on earth was something like this going to last without drama or tears? The love between four mammals would have to be so powerful in order to make it work.

"Oliver. I am not going around it. That is what I thought, too. The moment I saw Nick being inside Hailie, knowing he had marked her as his own... I was jealous. I was even angry. Which was most hypocrite feeling because I had sex with Roy the night before. It is different seeing your own boyfriend and someone you love more than anyone being with another female. It makes you feel insecure and it hurts. I was about to talk to Nick about thinking of quitting this whole thing before it started. Until he... He woke me up from it. There is no sense in being angry for her. Or jealous. Those feelings are wrong. I should be happy for her. She deserves to be happy. Nick does. It is that spark inside you that just fights back and wants to be most loved one. It has to be cut out. Don't think about it. Or you are miserable and full of bitterness your whole life. That is what Nick told me, the most warmest and sweetest way that damn amazing fox could. Oliver... If you would see Nicholas kissing with another male, or having sex with one, would you be angry?" Judy asked.

Oliver blushed from that, truly thinking. He imagined some male dog, brushing Nick's back and kissing his fox with closed eyes while rubbing his bulge, sliding his paw into Nick's pants and making the fox moan. He shook his head and bit his tongue at that, feeling jealous right away.

Anger and possessive feeling. He didn't want any other male to touch his fox. He WANTED this fox all for himself, loving the heck out of him. He was quiet for a while as the couple was following this conversation like the most intense conversation they had ever witnessed.

"Yes. I would not like it," Oliver said.

"Because you want him all for yourself. Because you want him to be your male and for your touch only," Judy said with an understanding voice.

"...I do," Oliver said with a guilty look, looking down at the tile floor. He knew it sounded selfish. But Nicholas was just... He was something he couldn't place. The way he spoke to him warmly when he was serious, those damn eyes and his grin... The way he had this dominant aura around him, feeling like this fox owned him... He loved it. He wanted to belong to Nick. He didn't want this fox to even look other males way.

"It was the same thing with me and Nick after seeing him with Hailie. I felt possessive. I didn't want to share my fox. That is how much I love him. But after the talk he gave me with his full heart... He made me realize that feeling jealous about it was the dumbest thing ever. We all only live once. Do we want to feel loved, give understanding and feel happy?.. Or be bitter, cause drama or shut ourselves out? I don't. I want to be happy. I want you be happy. I want Nick and Hailie to be happy," Judy said in an emotional tone.

Oliver didn't know what to say to this, but what Judy was telling him now truly made him think. It just... It was so hard for him to finally having his most wildest and full heart'd dream come true out of the blue and so fast.

"Nicholas loves you. So you know that he won't ever want to be with any other male than you for the rest of his life, right? He may kiss, mate, or do all these things with other male during his life, but who is the one he falls asleep next to everyday? Who he wants to shower with? To cry with when he is sad? To hug when he feels loved? To tell about himself or his secrets? Who is the one in the end of the day he wants as his husband? You. You know in your heart as well as him, that they will never love any other male," Judy said with a blush but meant every word. She could see the beauty of this life because of Nick and his words.

"I..." Oliver said, struggling with his words and feeling speechless as his ears burned. He thought about all of this and it made him wonder... Truly made him wonder about this from a new perspective.

"Sex is just natural. It is the deep want we want. It is fun. It is bonding. We can have that with strangers or anyone we want, without breaking the love we have for our true lovers, if we are honest with how we feel and talk about it. Nick would not be jealous if you fooled around with another male Oliver. Hailie would not angry if I would have sex with another female, because what I feel for her and what she feels for me is stronger than anything. Sex is just sex. It's our passion. But in the end of the day, it does not go deeper than that outside of us four when it comes to other mammals. This is the way Nick wants to see life. How he wants us to live. And I never would have imagined thinking like him... Until I took my time and thought it through. We won't fail at this. We can make it work. All we need is time and honest conversations with each other. No secrets, no hiding emotions. You know there is going to be many of them, if we don't trust each other. We have to come out what our heart wants to say. You know how good Nick is about talking with these things," Judy reminded, feeling herself truly believe all of this without any doubt at this moment. Oliver could see the emotion that look held, feeling Judy's paw run on his cheek as she waited for Oliver to say something. She wanted to know what her lover was thinking.

"Well I... I never actually... Was... Was this actually the way Nick said and saw all this?" Oliver asked with a blush, rubbing the back of his neck while thinking about the fox and his words. He had never known Nick being this deep or so good about making his point about all this.

"He did. How do you feel about it now?" Judy asked with a comforting smile, knowing that Oliver was looking at all of this from a new perspective, even if he still looked like he had a lot of questions.

"I... I want to hear all of this from Nick, too."

"I know... We have to have one good and long talk between each other at the table. What we had this morning was just short and calming. We need to have the actual talk at some point. Especially me and Hailie. And you and Nick. When it comes to same-sex things, we have to have a heart to heart talk about those, too. This will work.

"That... Sounded amazing," Irene suddenly said with shining eyes.

Judy turned to look at Irene with her brown wolf turning with her, seeing the margay squirm and look at her in admiration.

"That sounded so... Beautiful.. I would had never expected to hear something like this from you, Judy... That was so romantic."

"That I can agree on with my Irene... I have to admit that open relationships usually end badly, for what I hear from rumors... But to be in a four way relationship on top of that... It made me doubt all of this even more-"

"You thought that I was crazy," Judy said with an honest smile, winking at the coyote.

"I... Well..."

"It's okay... I thought I was crazy when any of this even began... But I see everything much differently now..." Judy said, suddenly leaning in to give a kiss to Oliver's muzzle quickly, looking at the dreamy and thoughtful brown wolf regaining his senses from the kiss.

"Deep in thought, boyfriend?" Judy giggled, seeing the wolf wonder on a lot of things quietly.

"Yeah... I guess I am... We really need to talk with Nick and Hailie when we get home."

"Yes. I want to have that talk too. But... Oliver... Would you want to see how this goes?" Judy asked, looking at Oliver with a hopeful look.

"I..." Oliver mumbled, thinking to himself if he would feel jealousy if the couple right here would make love to Judy in front of him. Part of him... Wanted to see it. He was intrigued. But he wondered if he felt left out, or guilty, or uncomfortable. He looked at the couple, Judy suddenly blushing and burying her face into her paws as she muttered.

"Okay, now I feel dumb..." Judy muttered.

"Why, Judy?" Irene asked in wonder.

"I... Never even got your thoughts or acceptance from this... I have been talking this whole time like it's settled.. I feel so embarrassed. I never even heard if you two want to even do it. You are married. I can see the rings. I just now realized it as I was looking. I am feeling so-"

"I want to do it," Cody suddenly said.

Irene, Oliver, and Judy went quiet as the bothered looking coyote was looking at Oliver and Judy with a hungry look. Irene was a bit wide-eyed and gave a smile to her husband.

"I thought I was the first to say that..." Irene said in awe, taking her paw into Cody's, the coyote talking again.

"Irene, my love... I... We both have admired Judy for a long time... I won't do it if you don't want to. I won't offend you lik-"

"I want you to have sex with her," Irene suddenly said, biting her lip. Oliver's eyes widened along with Cody's. Judy's didn't. She saw that Irene was wild and turned on by the idea from her body language already. It was the same signals Nick had. This girl wanted to see her partner have sex with another mammal. See the thrill of it.

"Irene..." the coyote whispered in awe, looking at his partner with surprise and love in his eyes. The margay didn't waste time to lean in. Within a second the married couple started to tongue kiss passionately together. Judy followed this show with a melting heart, Oliver not able to hold back his smile. This situation, this talk, these two mammals and all of this trust... It started to make him love Nick's and Judy's passion for their future much more. I will try it for her. For Judy. For Hailie. For Nick. If I can't pull through this loving couple touching and playing without bad thoughts... Then I have talk more and fight it. Just like Nick told Judy to fight against her own bad thoughts. I don't care if it takes weeks, or months... I want to be like Judy. I want to believe in Nick. I want this life. I can do this. I won't get jealous. I won't get angry. I will try my best for her. I know Nick is talking about this very same thing with Hailie right now... I know he is. And once we get home... We have to tell him what happened here... And I know in my heart Nick will be more than okay with this... The only one with still unknown thoughts was Hailie.

After a while Irene stopped the passionate tongue kiss with her husband, both looking at each other with dreamy eyes. You could see the love, trust, and long years together within these two. Irene gave playful tongue bite to her husband, Cody giving small wince and chuckling from this playful act. Irene then suddenly whispered while turning to look at Judy and Oliver together.

"So... Judy... What kind of sex are we talking about here?"

Judy was quiet for a while, blushing under their playful and excited gaze and looked at Oliver. Oliver didn't look like he had anything to say. He gave free reign to Judy on this. The bunny thought for a moment, wondering on the options. One thing she could not deny as she gazed at Cody's crotch, looking at those balls. Her inner bunny started to get riled up again, making her tail wiggle as she wondered what the male held inside his sheath. His balls... They were not firm, huge and round coinpurse like Oliver's and Nick's. They were like Roy's, hanging, and one lower than other. The canine body was something that made her go crazy with lust, no matter how their private parts were. They had all those little details that made them different. She was always so intrigued by these details. Their balls, knot, length, tip, thickness, color, veins, or if they were curved or straight. Even their butt, tails and fur overall. Canines were Judy's weakness and she knew it. Canines were perfect lovers and their anatomy worked magic on her bunny body. She had now been with a fox, wolf, dog... But not with a coyote, yet. She wanted Cody inside her. All she had to do was to ask.

"Is... Is it too much if... I could... Have your husband... Mate and cum inside me?" Judy squirmed with a blush, not able to really look at them after such a straight question.

Irene and Cody were quite surprised, along with Oliver. The wolf had expected something alright but this was a very intimate thing to ask. Judy quickly spoke, hesitantly.

"Oliver can do the same for you, Irene. Let's do it together. Next to each other," Judy said, feeling her ears burn even deeper. Nick, what have you done to me?

"Wait, what?" Oliver asked aloud like his brain was not able to process what Judy had just said.

Irene and Cody were holding paws, looking at each other repeatedly, then back at Judy. Judy gave a shy look at them both, wondering what they were thinking right now? Oliver was looking at Judy now in the eyes with a look that was asking if she was serious. She gave a cute and begging look, wanting Oliver to give it a try. The brown wolf felt like he was under the cute attack and felt himself not able to fight with words against her expression. He slowly looked at Irene, the margay already having eyes on him with a blush on her face. She looked at her husband again, the coyote looking at Judy in her eyes and then back to his wife. This was some deep eye contact talk, the married couple measuring each other without words.

Until Irene and Cody both spoke same time.

"We are in," both said with sudden excitement, wagging their tails as they looked at Judy.

"R-really?" Judy asked carefully, feeling so relieved and happy now.

"Yes... We... We have to be honest... We have never done this before. Anything like this."

"We really haven't," Cody added, confirming it.

"So you have never... Had sex with anyone else but each other?" Oliver asked carefully, wondering if he got it right.

"Yeah... Cody took my virgnity when we were eighteen. We got married two years later... We have never had sex anyone else before or after that... Honest," Irene said, squeezing Cody's paw and giving a loving smile to him, getting one in answer.

Judy smiled with Oliver at that, knowing that was quite a rare and beautiful bond to have. Zootopia was one really sexually active city, always had been. Bunnyburrow was the Mecca of sexual acts and nudity. Teenagers were introduced to sex from every source since they were about fifteen. Porn was the biggest entertainment business, and condoms and birth control pills were one of the most sold items, among sex toys.

So to hear that there was a couple that held their urges and had a life like this was very rare to hear. Judy knew a thing or two being celibate and too shy about sex. She was a virgin till the age of twenty-four after all. She had never even used toys, and she started to masturbate the first time in her life the moment she was falling in love with Nick. Oh how tables have turned when you looked at her now. Handling a day without sex was emotional torture. She had no love or intimacy in her life before Nick. Now it was her most loved and passionate thing in her life among making the city better, being a police officer and saving lives. Quite a mix.

"Is.. Is your... Boyfriend okay... With... Laying with me?" Irene asked, looking at Oliver with a blush and hunger in her eyes.

Judy looked back at the nervous looking and wet wolf, asking the question to him with a tender and loving look. "Are you okay with it, Oliver? This way we could truly see our thoughts during this... We would both have fun," Judy said.

Oliver looked back at Judy, those tender, lavender eyes being so sure about all of this. Being so comfortable and wanting to have fun.

The brown wolf slowly leaned in, touching his nose with Judy's small and pink one. He gave a loving lick at Judy's lips, looking at the bunny's reaction turn into a look that screamed love.

"Okay... Let's see how this goes," Oliver said finally and nodded, giving a smile to Irene and getting an accepting nod from Cody.

"This is so exciting!" Irene said, wagging her tail and getting on her knees with her husband, both looking at Judy now. The bunny with half-lidded eyes then spoke.

"There is just... One thing," Judy reminded, gazing down.

Oliver was still knotted with Judy.

Suddenly Cody smiled, looking at his wife and giving her a wink. Oliver and Judy gave confused looks from that, when the coyote spoke.

"I can actually help with that. I know how to get your knot out, if you allow me, Howlton." Cody asked politely.

"Uhh... You do?" Oliver asked, raising eyebrow.

"Yeah... I know finger technique that can be used to get the knot out early. Even straight after locking."

Judy and Oliver now looked at Cody with wide eyes. Judy then spoke.

"Is it... A dangerous thing to do?" the bunny asked carefully but with interest.

"Nope. Just have to be careful with my claws. It just has to be done right and slowly. If you both pay attention, I can teach you it."

"... That sounds very useful. Do show! Finally I will know something Nick doesn't know," Oliver said in a small victory, giving a smug grin.

Judy rolled eyes at that but gave a warm smile, looking as the married couple scooted closer. Irene and Cody were now both sitting in the lotus pose right in front of them. As Judy saw Irene so close to her now, they had a moment of blushing and shy glances at each other. Judy had never expected this fact about herself but... Ever since Hailie had started to see females... A bit differently. Their bodies were now a bit more interesting. That part of her surprised her quite a lot. She actually wanted this female to touch her. It could be seen from Irene's eyes that she had lust mixed with admiration, looking at the naked, wet, and one of the most famous mammals in the city. Her and her husband's biggest idol. And they were about to have group sex. This felt so unreal to her.

"MMmm, Howlton."

"Just Oliver," the shy wolf corrected as Cody addressed him with respect, knowing his family name quite well as a legendary cop family.

"... Oliver. Umm.. Dude... Are you okay with... Another male touching your dick? Because that is what I would have to do," Cody said with slight embarrassment.

Oliver blushed from that, his eyes widening. Judy snorted and shook her head.

"Seriously? Go ahead, Cody. Oliver has a boyfriend now. He is just a bit new to other males touching his-"

"But it does not mean I'm gay!" Oliver shot in defense, making Irene and Cody look a bit amused as the wolf was going through fifty shades of red.

"Nope, but it makes you bi, just like Nick," Judy shot with her paws in akimbo, smiling.

"That is unfair, Judy!" Oliver defended with a mumble.

"Na ah. You want our fox to mate you. There is no escaping that no matter how many times you are inside me and Hailie." Judy smirked.

"... Judy, why are you letting everyone know that I want to have sex wit-"

"Oh stop being such a kit and let him touch you," Judy snorted, scratching Oliver's ear and teasing him. Oliver mumbled with an annoyed look, blushing, and still clearly not very accepting of the term, even with the fact that he liked males too, now.

"So... You good, Oliver?" Cody asked with an amused smile. Irene giggling with Judy a bit as they looked at the red wolf turning away from them with his arms in akimbo.

"Whatever," the wolf mumbled.

"Okay.. Here I go," Cody said, moving his paw closer.

"Oliver... You can't brag to Nick abut knowing something if you don't even know it," Judy reminded with a giggle.

Oliver realized what she had said, sighing and looking down. He blushed as he felt Cody's fingers get closer to Judy's small slit.

"Hmmm, let's see here..." Cody said with an excited tone. Irene leaning in to see, too.

Cody slowly felt contact, feeling the warm and furless skin run hot against his fingers. Judy bit her tongue as Cody's fingers traveled along their private areas, her pink-toned skin getting slowly spread. A slimy sound was heard, Judy giving a satisfied look to herself as Cody spread her slit with his two fingers. Irene and Cody could see Oliver's fat balloon about over half inside her body, its veins hard. From the edge, small streams of cum attempting to escape out from the pressure. Cody then spoke with an admiring tone.

"It's... Amazing that you are able to take a canine, let alone his knot inside you. Oliver is in there good and deep. Your vaginal canal looks so small," Cody said in interest.

"Well, I am bunny after all," Judy said amusingly. It was always funny how canines marveled at her pussy and told her how small and vulnerable looking it was. If Cody even knew what kind of ride he was about to get... Judy always felt like her body and small entrances were something that caused canines to get out of control with lust, but also worried they might hurt her body.

"You are... I... I have never seen prey naked this close... Okay, Oliver... I'm going to remove the knot now," Cody said and licked his lips.

"O-okay. Be careful," Oliver reminded, looking at Cody.

"I will... Okay," Cody inhaled, moving his fingers closer.

The moment Oliver felt his fingers press against his fleshy mass, he grit his teeth a bit. Cody saw this and whispered.

"I have to massage it a bit. I have to use pressure to get in. I won't do any damage. It might just feel a slight if I press too much but it won't take long... Your knot is really big," Cody said, starting to slide his three fingers up his swollen knot and meet with Judy's slit.

Oliver felt his eyes go heavy as he felt some small stimulation from this touch, mixed with just a bit of pain. A knot was after all a very sensitive part for canines, along with their balls.

Cody started to twist from side to side, screwing his fingers in and trying to squeeze Oliver's knot a bit. He was pushing his fingertips inside Judy's pussy, trying to get past the fleshy muscle ring. Oliver winced a bit, worried about his claws. Judy followed this act, looking as Cody was doing this motion with his paw, looking like he was unscrewing a light-bulb. He finally reached his fingers halfway, getting a good hold around Oliver's knot.

"Mmh..." Oliver let out, feeling a bit of stimulation mixed with discomfort. Cody said small "sorry" and then whispered.

"I'm gonna quickly pull it out now," Cody said.

Oliver and Judy inhaled and held their breath as Cody nodded and made sure they were ready. The coyote made a quick hand motion, pulling the fleshy mass out.

And it came out alright. Oliver's limp wolf cock slipped out from Judy's tiny slit, Judy and Oliver exhaling from freedom. Cody gave a victory smile with Irene, his wife clapping her paws and kissing her husband's cheek.

"Well done!"

"Thank you, darling."

But what then caught their attention was what happened after that. Oliver's cum covered limp member was resting between his thighs, but what was released on it was a huge mess. Judy's pussy started to release quite a large amount of seed, her flesh gushing it out a bit as her body was trying to get rid of the excess cum. Judy gave a sad look as she looked down, sometimes hating the fact that she was bunny. She could not hold as much seed inside her as a canine could. She bit her lip, looking down as the thick mass of wolf cream was falling on Oliver's dick, the loved warmth traveling lower inside her folds. There was still a LOT inside her but she loved to have as much as possible in as she could. She loved canine cum.

"Wow..." Irene and Cody said, looking at the biggest mess they had ever seen in their lives. Irene was practically drooling right now. She had never seen such a mess.

"... Yeah umm... I always mess things up with my boyfriends..." Judy said in small embarrassment. Oliver gave a kiss between Judy's ears, whispering.

"You know that me and Nick love the mess," Oliver said soothingly.

"Irene.. You have that look.." Cody suddenly said with a knowing and teasing smile.

"I can't help it... SO much..." Irene said, licking her lips.

"What is it?" Judy asked with puzzled smile.

"... My wife loves clean up. She loves the taste of cum," Cody said, giving a playful bite at Irene's ear, making the margay squeal.

"... Interesting..." Judy said with a teasing smile, looking at a blushing Irene as her husband was teasing and biting her ear, clearly loving his wife's kink.

"She loves me to pull out sometimes and shoot it all in her mou-"

"Hush!" Irene giggled and shoved her loved one as he kissed her neck. These two were quite cute together.

"Well... Irene," Judy suddenly said with a mischievous tone.

"Hmm?" Irene asked with half-lidded eyes as her husband was licking and kissing her neck.

"Do you.. Want to clean me and my boyfriend up?" Judy asked with a flirty look.

Irene then looked at Judy, her eyes widening as Judy spread her legs wide in Oliver's lap. The brown wolf was looking at the hunger and admiration in Irene's eyes, the margay licking her lips. Cody looked at Judy with admiring and interested look, hearing his wife whisper.

"Cody... C-can I?"

"Honey... Lick every drop away. I want to see you suck Oliver's cock and clean Judy Hopps's mess... This is a one time only chance after all... I'm not going to deny it from you. You show them what you can do girl..." Cody said, giving playful bite at her nose. Irene felt her heart beat so fast from that, giving a lick at his muzzle.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too," Cody said with passion.

"Please finger me at the same time..." Irene begged.

"You got it love," Cody snarled with a loving smile.

Judy and Oliver followed this situation, getting heavily turned on by the way these two interacted with each other. So much love and trust between them.

Irene got on all four's, starting to crawl to Oliver and Judy in a hunting stance, the shower water washing over her back as she did so. She shook her head to splatter the water everywhere, arriving to them with a wild look to her. She bent her butt up, wiggling her rump to her husband. Cody got on his knees and moved closer to Oliver and Judy to follow the coming show. He slowly moved his paw behind his wife, rubbing her pussy.

"Mmhh... Ahn that is so good... Fingers..."

"Got it," Cody whispered.

The margay let out a cute moan as her husbands two fingers slid inside her pussy, thrusting them as deep as he could. Judy felt her heart beat fast with Oliver, both getting heavily turned on. The margay looked at them with a growing sexual hunger, her husbands fingers driving her to the mood quite quickly.

"I can't believe I'm about to taste my idol..."

Judy giggled at that, looking at Irene with cutely. She wanted to have more fans like Irene. This margay was driving her crazy. Judy then spoke.

"My mess can be dessert, Irene... How about a main meat first.." Judy said with a naughty smile, looking at Oliver's limp and cum covered member.

"MMmmhh... My pleasure," Irene said with an almost drooling muzzle.

Oliver let out quick breaths, seeing Irene's face come closer to his dick. His muscles tensed up, Judy looking at the wolf and saying. "You might want to grab onto something.. But not my butt please," Judy giggled, knowing Oliver was about to have a wild ride.

Oliver felt a bit of panic hit him. He had never gotten a blowjob. He had never thought it would come from a random fan of Judy's... He actually thought... Nick would be the one to give him his first one... But one thing he knew. He was about to feel good. He dug his claws against the tile floor, gritting his teeth.

Irene was now really close, breathing in the scent of strong male aroma. The scent of wolf cum was so heavy around them, that it drove her crazy. She gave a small gasp as her husband kept fingering her, sliding gently his fingers in and out of her pussy. The more stimulation she got, the more she wanted to use her mouth to release the sexual pressure.

She couldn't hold it anymore. She grabbed Oliver's limp length by his knot. Oliver tensed up, his fur puffing up as Judy looked at this, resisting not to touch herself down there. She moved her paws to her small breasts, starting to fondle them as the show started. And it started alright.

Irene nodded her head forward, her throat traveling all the way to the beginning of Oliver's knot. The wolf's eyes blow up, making him stutter a curse in euphoria as he was so quickly deepthroated.

"F-FUCKNNH!" Oliver let out, his eyes getting heavy.

Until the tongue came. Irene started to twist her tongue slowly around his whole length, starting to explore the taste and followed by the pressure of sucking his meat now.

"AAAAHhhhhhhH!" Oliver exhaled, starting to shake. Judy got turned on by Oliver's reaction, only wondering how it must have felt for Oliver. Judging by that face, the wolf had zero complaints.

"Irene.. Good girl... Suck that wolf cock..." Cody said with a naughty voice and half-lidded eyes, shoving his fingers hard inside her again. Irene felt her eyes roll back almost from that, feeling her husband pull his fingers out from her wet pussy and rubbing her clit. She was really starting to go on overdrive right now.

She began sucking. She moved her head down, meeting with the beginning of the fleshy balloon and worshipping this long meat with her mouth. He was... So much bigger than her husband. He tasted different. His cum was a bit sweet. Not as salty as her husbands. And his cock tasted different. It was hard to explain in words but it was a bit more sweet tasting. Irene could feel as the wolf was getting hard. His cock was waking up from the stimulation, starting to get the blood rushing from the tongue treatment. Irene had already sucked all the wolf cum around from his hardening meat, tasting the essence of male love and marking her throat. It was also very different from her husbands. So thick. Potent. Her husbands was a bit more watery. It wasn't bad, that was not the case. It was simply different and exciting. The fact that she was sucking another male's meat was already so crazy and something she thought of never doing.. But to hear her loved one whisper in her ear as he rubbed her pussy...

"Irene... Just like that... Suck him like you do me... Show him how good you are at sucking cock..."

She was blushing, but trying not to stop and kiss him for not seeing her in a bad light because of this. She had never expected her husband of being so open-minded about all this. She was female after all, she always had urges. She never could say to her husband, the one she loved over anyone in this world.. That her natural need sometimes just begged to pleasure unknown males with her holes. But to now hear that he was encouraging her, getting hard while watching his wife suck another male's cock... She wanted this moment and situation to last for a long time. TO savor it.

"AHHHN!... MMHhhhmmm... HOooooooohh... Soooo gooood..." Oliver huffed with an euphoric smile, having a goofy look as his other eye was more lidded than the other. Judy giggled uncontrollably, looking at the cute and funny expression on Oliver as his tongue was hanging out, the wolf feeling like his body was putty. Judy asked a question during her giggle, rubbing Oliver's tummy.

"Is my loved wolf having a good time?"

"OOOOhhhh yeeeaaahhhhhh..." the wolf panted, feeling his eyes spin as Irene was deepthroating and sucking his long wolf cock like a vacuum. Judy giggled even more from that, almost wanting to have a picture the face Oliver was giving right now. The wolf was having a great time getting his blowjob. Mostly because this girl was not a beginner. Far from it. This margay girl knew how to suck a cock. She looked like she was in heaven.

"MMmmmtasstesogoodmmfhh..." the margay let out with a muffled voice, currently in ecstasy from sucking the tasty meat. Oliver's eyes and expression driving her completely giddy. Tee wolf was shaking his head and kicking with his legs, pulling his ears and trying not to howl as his smile was out of control.

"Taste good, huh?" Cody asked with a loving smile and half-lidded eyes, making the margay yelp as he gave a playful slap to her ass and snickered, starting to rub her pussy again. The female margay nodded rapidly, giving yelp as her husband rubbed her tailhole, making her tail spark up. Cody spoke then with snarl.

"It takes all I have not to mate your tight, pink and calling tailhole right now and watch you suck him for hours while emptying all I have in your ass..." Cody said and gave another naughty slap on her ass. Irene blushed with Judy from Cody getting so wild with his expression, so turned on from seeing his wife sucking this famous wolf like his dick was candy. Judy could only get turned on from dirty talk, Cody reminding her of Nick a bit when he got too much in the mood.

"Oliver, look at you!" Judy giggled, turning to kiss Oliver's neck as the wolf was huffing like he was in heaven, hearing him whisper so quietly by himself while wagging his tail against the tile wall.

"DeeperdeeperdeeperMMhhhh... Ooohhshit..."

"Languaageee... Both of you boys use naughty words too much..." Judy teased, kissing his neck and nuzzling his neck fur.

"MMnnh!" the margay let out, feeling a small orgasm coming to her as her husband rubbed her clit just right. Her legs started to shake as she lost her voice, closing her eyes and taking Oliver's cock out of her mouth. The margay shook, whispering "Honey!" As her husband continued to rub her clit, feeling his wife fall under the orgasm, getting so weak that she had to lay on the floor a bit as her husband kept rubbing her pussy soothingly, looking as her lips jolted and moved up and down in small twitches, the female having this light orgasm and feeling her flesh tingle so pleasantly. Oliver was finally freed from the twisting tongue prison, his cock hard as hard as a rock. It stood straight and was dripping from Irene's saliva. Judy huffed in envy while looking at the giggling and orgasming margay on the watery floor, kicking with her leg as her husband took his paw away from her wet pussy, starting to lick his paw. Cody then chuckled.

"Seems like I stopped her just in time... You were quite close, Oliver, weren't you?" Cody asked with a wicked smile.

"MMmhhh... Y-yeah..." Oliver huffed, feeling his head buzz as his dick was calming down. He was right and he knew it. Only half a minute of this passionate and deep sucking from this experienced female and he would have shot it all in her throat. Judy then spoke in envy.

"I wished I could do that like she did... I always wanted use my mouth for Nick and all but... I never wanted to let them down. It would be hard for me since my mouth is so... Well.. Small," Judy finished, looking a bit sad despite having a warm smile and being hugely turned on right now. Oliver had now finally calmed down, his dick loosing it's hard stance a bit and relaxing as he spoke.

"It's not bad, Judy... You know Nick is an amazing teacher... Maybe you will be able to learn if you ask him to teach you..." Oliver said, kissing Judy's cheek. The grey doe felt some small comfort in that, knowing it was true. She just had very little experience in oral. Oral was Nick's greatest passion. Judy then spoke.

"So, Oliver... You want to take lessons with me at home sometime and Nick's handsome member as training?" Judy asked with blush and brushed Oliver's cheek.

"... I think I would like that," Oliver suddenly said with a loving smile, blushing and looking at Judy with an intense gaze. Judy felt a surprised expression on her, seeing Oliver was not kidding around. The idea of being in bed with Oliver and both sucking Nick's fat foxmeat for hours, taking turns... That was something she wanted to do, the bunny wiggling her tail from the idea. Her jaw was going to hurt though. She leaned in with Oliver at the same time, both starting to share a tongue kiss together. They had not noticed that Irene and Cody were done having their fun and loving moment with each other. Judy and Oliver looked at the two mammals next to them, them sitting so close and kissing each other too. Irene and Cody sharing the same passionate moment. Cody then suddenly chuckled.

"I can taste Howlton's cock. Tastes funny."

"Shush!" Irene giggled, shaking her head at that. Oliver could not help the small blush and smile after that, glad that Cody was not against getting some male love through his female. Not everyone would be okay with it. This coyote was clearly open-minded, not worried about tasting a bit of his cum in his wife's mouth.

This had just turned into one steamy and lovely evening. Judy and Oliver broke their kiss, Judy then whispering.

"Should we... Continue the fun we planned?" Judy asked and winked, wiggling her tail and looking at Irene and Cody. Irene giggled at that, Cody smiling and both nodding.

"Let's continue... Sorry for stopping the blowjob like that," Cody said, sharing a quick kiss with Irene as they scooted closer to them.

"It's alright. We females need our orgasms," Judy said, winking at the margay. The margay gave a nod and smile at that, knowing that she wanted to know this female bunny better. She could have never imagined that Judy, a hardheaded and serious leader, being such an amazing and sex loving female like she is.

"Officer Judy... May I... Kiss you?" Irene then asked with a blush.

Judy felt her eyes widen from that, then looking at Irene. She then spoke with a half-lidded expression.

"You mean like a small "seal the romance" before we get wild?" Judy asked.

"Something like that..." Irene said with a blush, Cody looking like he wanted to kiss her too.

"... I think I would like that. I think my handsome brown wolf here needs a kiss, too."

"... My pleasure," Irene said, Cody nodding.

Irene slowly came closer to Judy, the grey doe's eyes going lower as she prepared to kiss another female. She had to admit, Irene was very attractive. She closed her eyes, leaning in. Oliver and Cody both witnessed with hanging jaws as the two females very slowly and carefully closed their mouths together. Irene was very careful. Respecting. She didn't even use her tongue at first, just feeling the bunny's soft lips for a while. Feeling the thrill of kissing a prey, not to mention the same sex, as well. Judy breathed through her nose, both males getting a bit hard and seeing, to Irene's surprise, that Judy was asking to let her tongue gain entrance. She tried to be careful with her teeth. She slowly let Judy in, feeling how delicate, small and soft her tongue was while exploring her mouth carefully. Irene's slowly met with Judy's tongue, giving a small tip touch against it. After a while, Judy and Irene moved their paws gently to each others cheeks, starting to let their tongues slowly dance around each other. There was a small sting of guilt in her.. Because of Hailie... But she would be honest and tell Hailie. She would kiss Hailie for a long time, making her understand that her bunny body and heart belonged to her. Not any other female. She was hers. And knowing Nick was there.. That damn lovable and wise fox... She knew that they could make things clear without drama.

The bunny and margay separated the slow, respectful, and not too wild tongue kiss. It was romantic and understanding. Judy and Irene looked at each other for a moment, their noses touching. Irene then let it out from her system with a loud squeal.

"I just kissed my biggest idol!" she said, hugging her husband wildly.

Judy let out a laugh from that. Oliver chuckling as the margay was acting like a schoolgirl with her dream come true.

"You are a very good kisser, Judy!" Irene said.

"Thank you... You were really careful," Judy said with admiration.

"I had to be... You are so amazing," Irene said with her and Cody's eyes shining in admiration.

"That I always hear... But what you see right now is who I really am," Judy said, giving a slightly embarrassed look at herself and the mess on her slit.

"... All I see is a kind, wild, and amazing female who loves mating. Who is a hero and protector of the city," Irene said with half-lidded eyes.

Judy could not answer that, looking at the girl with wide eyes and feeling herself get a bit emotional. Oliver then whispered.

"Couldn't have said it any better," Oliver said. Judy felt her heart melt a bit, kissing Oliver's paw and getting a loving bite to her ear in return.

Judy squirmed a bit from that, feeling herself blush and wiggle her tail as the three looked at her in admiration. The grey doe was quiet for a while, running her paw on Irene's neck gently as she looked at Cody.

"So... Shall we kiss, handsome?" Judy asked.

Cody looked excited and happy, looking at Irene, then turning to Oliver. Oliver actually placed his paw on his shoulder, making Cody look at him in question.

"Go ahead."

Judy gave a thankful smile to Oliver for that. Cody didn't waste any time after the warm nod from Oliver.

He leaned in and placed his paws on her shoulders, starting to kiss her in the same manner as his wife did. The bunny felt the rough and careful tongue push inside her mouth. He was a bit bolder even if he was careful.

Oliver followed from side, Judy looking at Oliver carefully with a peek. Oliver had a very blank expression. Something that was hard to read.

But Irene was sure as hell squirming and loving this. To see her react like this... Oliver didn't want to be a mood killer. He felt odd seeing this, sure... But he wasn't so sure that he-

Before he could find out his feelings, Irene was all over him. Judy had given her a side-look, motioning her Oliver's way. She had seen that Oliver's expression was not something she had expected so much, wanting to distract him. Irene sure gave one. She started to kiss the wide-eyed wolf, feeling the excited tongue of this female beg for his then he let her in. Both of these pairs were now kissing with each other, all them being so close. Sounds of huffing noses and primal passion as tongues danced excitedly together.

After a while they all stopped. Judy then gave whisper to Oliver.

"Oliver... Your turn with Cody," Judy said while looking at Oliver. Cody was still looking at Judy; enchanted by her taste, kiss and their chemistry. He didn't hear what Judy had said.

"Wait... What?" Oliver asked, turning to look at Judy with a raised eyebrow.

"Only equal. We agreed to a group kiss. You and Cody are left," Judy said, actually looking serious as she smiled with half-lidded eyes.

"WHOA!" Oliver and Cody actually said at the same time, both waking up.

Irene giggled at that, Judy's teasing getting to her too as she spoke. "Yeah, Cody. Kiss this handsome wolf, please."

"Oliver, you know you want to," Judy teased. Cody snorted at that, clearly seeing the denying answer on Oliver's face.

The wolf then spoke.

"I... Judy... It's... Not about what I want.. It's... I have never kissed a male. I want the first male that I do it with... To be Nicholas," Oliver said quietly, feeling his ears burn a bit. But the look he gave to Judy and Cody was saying he meant it. He wanted Nick Wilde to be the first male he would kiss.

"..." Judy went quiet from that, now looking at Oliver with a tender look. She had forgotten the fact that Nick and Oliver had not done that. She knew that this meant a lot to Oliver. Just as it would mean a lot for Nick. If Nick would hear that Oliver had been kissed by another male before him... Judy would expect that IT would be something Nick would be sad and angry about. Nick was quite a lot in love with the wolf and the other way around, too.

"That is so romantic," Irene said quietly, seeing the wolf was very serious about this choice. Judy nodded at that, giving back a loving smile and knowing that maybe the moment he would tell this to Nick, the fox would walk from the room, walk straight to Oliver and kiss the hell out of that wolf. That is what she wanted to do. Cody then nodded.

"I understand. I am more than okay with that. I am not... I mean, I haven't really thought about ever doing it with the same sex... No offence," Cody said respectfully.

"N-none taken," Oliver blushed, nodding and being relieved at that.

"Not same-sex, but yet you like my fingers sometimes in your tailhole just when you are about to knot me," Irene let out with a smirk.

"IRENE!" Cody hissed, blushing ten shades of red. Judy and Oliver felt their eyes widen from that, Judy blushing and giving questioning look at Irene. The female winked as the coyote was dying from embarrassment. Oliver was blushing as well, but started to wonder the idea. Hmmm. Interesting.

Cody gave an annoyed look at the giggling Irene for revealing such things, but then he cleared his throat and looked at Oliver.

"But I can do this, though," Cody said. The coyote slowly leaned in, Oliver not able to react. Both of the females woke up as they saw Cody touch his nose against Oliver's. The brown wolf's eyes widened as Cody rubbed his nose against Oliver's a bit, giving a small sign of intimacy between each male, but not too strong. Oliver did blush from that though, being a bit wide-eyed. Cody leaned away and spoke.

"That good for you girls?"

Both girls looked at Cody in adoring looks and squirmed a bit, thinking how cute that just looked. Oliver scratched the back of his neck and spoke.

"That was... Nice," Oliver admitted, giving a thankful look to Cody.

Judy was quiet for a while and spoke then spoke with a horny tone.

"Well... Now that this is out of the way... How about we get to mating?" Judy asked eagerly. As nice and warm as this was, her hunger for mating only became stronger because of this.

Irene and Cody woke up, almost forgetting the main event. They were still going to mate together. Oliver was already completely limp again, halfway back to his sheath because of the lack of action.

Most of Judy's mess from her wolf had been fallen down onto the floor and washed away by the shower water. They were really letting the waterbill run. But they didn't care. The steamy and misty warmth around them was comforting, and it added to the sexual mood; the sound of shower water hitting the floor was calming.

Judy spread her legs in the air, whispering to Oliver as her inner acrobat wanted frisky things. "Hold my legs up, Oliver," she asked teasingly.

"O-okay," Oliver muttered. He held her with his strong paw, her delicate bunny legs in the air, the couple's eyes wide and saliva flowing through their mouths as Judy's messy slit was there for them to see. A small waterfall of Oliver's cum traveling along her tailhole and resting on the underside of her tail. Judy then spoke.

"Maybe your amazing husband wants a clean bunny to mate... Maybe you two can help with that," Judy said naughtily, wiggling her tail as the married couple's faces were stunned. Cody and Irene looked at each other with wide eyes, looking back at Judy. Cody then spoke.

"Honey... We are about to eat out Judy Hopps."

"Me first!" Irene said, wagging her tail.

Judy didn't even get to react well as the two went to lie on their stomachs on the wet floor, both touching her inner thighs. Judy felt her body tense up as the both mammals marveled at her body, running their paws along her legs and buns. Judy's tail gave a cute wiggle, Irene talking quietly in awe.

"Judy... You are so beautiful..." she said. Judy's bunny body fascinated her.

"I have never been this close to a naked prey..." Cody muttered.

"Bunny holes are so small..." Irene said in wonder, feeling so excited as she was exploring her idol with wild eyes.

"She isn't showing any labia or clit at all..." Cody whispered, thinking how different but amazing her pussy looked.

"Judy, your tail is very cute... It's so puffy and fluffy..." Irene said with cute voice.

"How on earth would she ever be able to take anal... Her tailhole looks so small and delicate.." Cody muttered in interest.

"Look at this spot here," Irene whispered.

Judy was red. That was only way to say it. These two were quite something alright. The way they talked about her body like this made her speechless. They were sounding so frisky but amazed and admiring at the same time.

Oliver was looking at Judy, too. The brown wolf saw as the bunny was dying now from embarrassment. She had expected the two to get to work right away with their tongues, but instead they explored and studied her body like she was most interesting book ever. Oliver licked Judy's nose and spoke.

"Sometimes having a body as stunning as yours can be overwhelming to hear, huh?" Oliver asked teasingly. Judy then felt her fur shiver, biting her tongue as the two mammals started to get more frisky.

"Look at that..." Cody said, spreading Judy's slit with his fingers through the cum mess. Irene could barely see anything because of the huge and strong scent because of the mess on top.

"... Let's clean her up," Irene said.

"After you, love. Females first," Cody said with a loving smile.

Judy let a gasp of release out from her as Irene started to lick. She was first starting to lick the area between her two holes, it having the greatest mess. She closed her eyes and breathed in Judy's intimate scent, staring to clean Oliver's thick cum from her fur. Judy hummed and bit her lip, closing her eyes. Oliver started to fondle Judy's breast, knowing she was about to go wild soon.

Oliver watched as Irene was licking all over Judy's intimate parts, making everything clean as she could. Judy's delicate and white fur getting cleaned by the rough tongue, saving the intimate parts for her husband. Cody saw this and spoke.

"Saving treats for me? You want me to taste Oliver's cum, don't you?"

Oliver blushed at that and Cody then gave small wink and chuckled.

"It's okay. I don't mind. Tasted quite exciting as I kissed my wife earlier."

Oliver chuckled at that, liking this coyote already. He knew that Nick and Hailie would like these two. Maybe they could do this together some time again.

"Honey.. She is clean... Your turn. Clean her holes up, while I do something to make sure this wolf cock is hard and ready for me," Irene said with a horny voice.

"What do you... Oh," Cody said, looking down. Oliver felt his fur spark up the moment the horny female grabbed his almost escaped length with her mouth.

"Haaaaahhhh..." Oliver let out in exhale, feeling his expression melt again as this female started to suck his cock again. Here we go again... This feels so good.

"Damn, Irene... You are amazing when you are horny... You make me so proud... Let's give our idols something they won't forget.." Cody said. He didn't waste time to do his part.

He leaned in and the moment he closed his eyes, he started to gently give kiss to Judy's cum covered pussy.

"OIIH!" Judy let out in a cute sound, feeling her eyes close as her tail wiggled in an automatic reaction.

Oliver and Judy started to both huff together, getting turned on and feeling the pleasure wash over their bodies as they began the small foreplay, knowing they were about to mate this married couple.

The wolf huffed against, moaning into the bunny's ear, feeling his blood rush down again; his balls giving twitches of pleasure, and his cock coming out of his sheath right away. Irene really knew how to suck a male. Something that she had clearly practiced with her husband a lot. She was going all way down to the root, sometimes almost swallowing his knot as well, giving a small cough from trying too much. But Oliver felt like his cock was in heaven as the female was sucking his wolf meat like a popsicle on hot summer day. Judy was also moaning and whispering Cody's name. The coyote was eating out her tiny slit with his exploring tongue, letting his canine tongue adventure inside the bunny's tight and velvety soft folds. She was getting really wet from her own arousal, loving this coyote's tongue already. He wasn't nearly as talented as Nick, but he was clearly trying to impress her. He was doing a good job at that.

"AHHNNN! MMMMHHH! C-CODY! D-don't stop!"

"HUUUHhhhh Daaaamnnnn I-irene... Y-you are sucking too hard..."

The married couple was loving this moment, hearing both mammals so stimulated and all putty because of their mouths. Cody actually enjoyed taste of Oliver's cum a bit. It was a bit sweet tasting. Odd but not bad. Irene was on the other paw was loving Oliver's interesting and musky taste. They maybe didn't say it to each other but Irene might have liked Oliver's taste maybe even more than her husbands. And Cody was surely addicted to Judy's taste. Irene moved down, wanting to taste everything. Oliver felt himself let out a very loud exhale, feeling Irene blush as she cupped Oliver's brown furred balls in her muzzle, gently starting to suck and lick them. Oliver was feeling his tip leak a bit, feeling his head spin as the female worshipped his male prides, making it quite clear that she wanted everything in his balls to release inside her soon. Cody also kept eating out Judy's pussy, the bunny moaning.

"HHANHHHH SO GOOD! Please l-lick more!" Judy begged, her tail wiggling. She loved her sensitive pussy getting eaten.

"WHOoooooohh..." Oliver huffed, raising and lowering chest at the same time, feeling the margay lick and suck his round and huge male prides with admiring passion; loving how they felt in her mouth, and how big and alpha they were.

Cody moved down, crazy from lust as he was eating out the hero of his life, wanting to make sure that he would never forget this moment and experience with his wife. He didn't know if Judy was okay with this but the idea was too intriguing. He just wanted to test the bunny, because His wife loved her tailhole getting rimmed more then her pussy. Was time to see if Judy liked it.

Judy felt her fur spark up, grabbing Oliver by his tummy fur the moment she felt that odd but intriguing feeling that Nick had given her in the shower weeks back.

She felt as Cody started to lick and clean her tailhole, his nose running against her wet and arousal leaking slit. The coyote started to worship the tight and pink hole with his tongue, making Judy shiver and moan with her huffing wolf. The coyote was as crazy in lust as his wife, the margay was rubbing her own pussy as she licked Oliver's male prides, loving as they bounced and gave small throbs of arousal as she licked and kissed them. She moved back to suck Oliver's tip slowly, the wolf feeling they were going crazy because of these two. They were both going to orgasm everywhere if this kept going any longer.

Judy felt herself accidentally bite her tongue as she was about to say Cody to stop. Anal was too intense for her. Her tailhole was just as sensitive as her pussy, but the feeling was just too odd. It wasn't bad but... Too overwhelming.. And she wanted Nick to do this to her, like Nick had dreamed and begged of doing for long time. Judy was about to command Cody to take his tongue away but suddenly Cody managed without warning to slide his tongue inside her tailhole, Judy blocking her mouth as the overwhelming and odd feeling was too much for her. Too intense. She felt herself almost kick Cody in the face because of his tongue traveling southern opening of her body. The sensitive and untouched area not used to this crazy amount of stimulation. She liked it, but it was too wild and odd. She was about to squirt all over if Cody didn't stop. She feared the orgasm would be so intense she might start kicking the couple with her legs, actually hurting them.

"P-please, no more I-i can't! Cody, don't lick there anymore!" Judy almost screamed, feeling too weird from her virgin tailhole getting licked so deep. Cody took his tongue out right away, almost making Judy squirt as he traveled along her opening once more. Her hole was so tight it even hurt his tongue a bit. He knew that Judy was not experienced there and was too shy about someone she didn't love to handle her there. He heard it from her voice, it not being hostile but still commanding and a bit uncomfortable. He respected her, knowing he might have overdone it, even as good as Judy had felt. But the bunny clearly was not okay with stranger playing with her butt. Irene looked a bit wondering for a moment, giving scolding look at Cody from this, not expecting him to actually rim the bunny. It was not something everyone liked, even if she herself loved anal.

"Mmhhhmm, too intense, huh? I'm sorry Judy. I won't rim there anymore. But I say.. That was really tasty..." Cody said, giving apologizing look at her. Judy just huffed and accepted his apology, too horny to think angry. If Nick had seen that, he would had been jealous and angry, that was sure. Cody was going up again , beginning to wildly eat out her pussy again. Judy wanting to pull his ears. She wanted his cock inside her pussy right now. She was going too wild. Too out of control. This tongue play was too much for her. Oral was her biggest weakness. Oliver was releasing his sexual pleasure, biting Judy's ear without a warning and making Judy whimper from pleasure mixed with small pain as Oliver grunted.

"F-FUCK IRENE... I!" Oliver begged for mercy. He was about to shoot his load all over. Irene was too good at this. Judy was also about to orgasm when Cody stopped. He took his tongue from Judy's smalls slit, strings of saliva left between it and his muzzle. He took his wife by her shoulder, talking.

"Honey.. Break."

Irene stopped right away, giving puzzled look at her husband. Both of the bunny and wolf were still crazy in ecstasy, not even knowing what freaking planet they were on after that ride. Cody then told Irene.

"We... May have overdone it, love. Look at them," Cody said with an apologizing but also prideful look.

Both of the couple were muttering something they couldn't place, both panting as Oliver rubbed Judy's breasts, the bunny begging for more. Oliver's hard length was twitching against Judy's slit, Judy thinking that if she had the energy in this hazy state, she would slide that wolf cock right inside her.

Cody then spoke.

"Irene... Let's start the mating. I think we overdid the foreplay."

"... I guess..." Irene said, giggling as the two mammals finally realized the act had stopped, both asking with their euphoric faces why they had stopped.

Judy was rubbing her own slit, whimpering and begging for Cody with her gaze. The coyote was as hard as rock and leaking already from the earlier and hot action, seeing the bunny beg for him to ram his cock in her, as her horny and hazy state demanded it. Oliver was also grabbing his length, running his paw on his meat and whispering.

".. Cody... I... I need your wife... I can't..." Oliver normally would never say anything this bold... But he was crazy from lust.

"Irene... I want your husband inside me..." Judy moaned, feeling so frustrated.

These two mammals were like horny putty, begging for mating.

Irene and Cody looked at each other, both sporting wicked smiles.

"No regrets, right?" Cody asked his wife.

"... Never. I want you to feel good... Treat her right... I want to see you cum in her..." Irene said, licking his nose.

"... I want to see you ride his wolf cock... I love when you ride... Let's see how long he will last when you do that," Cody said, giving a playful bite in the air.

"... I love you so much," Irene whispered.

"I love you too... Now... Let's go have fun with our idols."

The bunny and the wolf could now see from that look only one thing: the wanted and most desired release was here.

The couple approached the two with hunger in their eyes. There was no turning back now.

MINUTE LATER

"Theere we go..." Irene said excitedly, positioning herself on top of Oliver's rock hard wolf meat, licking her lips excitedly as she was preparing to have someone else inside her other than Cody. She was quite nervous in her own way about it, but had no regrets. Oliver... He was waiting alright. That shy boy was struggling in his horny state as his instincts were begging for more pleasure to his cock. Irene's blowjob had done it's work alright. Oliver was wagging his tail like kit who was waiting candy. He was still panting and waiting with a wide smile. His tongue hung out, blushing as he begged, wanting to feel another orgasm today. Irene could not help but to giggle, brushing his ears.

"You are a cute one, Oliver Holwton... You want to knot me?" Irene teased, running her claw on his chest.

Oliver nodded rapidly, really wanting it.

SMACK!

"YIIIP!" Irene let out as she felt her fur shiver, feeling someone slap her ass. She turned around to see Cody in the middle of kissing Judy, looking at her with a wicked smile.

"Ride him to the moon, baby..."

"Cody..." Irene giggled, waving at him to focus on Judy. Cody chuckled and then looked back at the bunny who was brushing his cheek, laughing at that random and kinky comment. He reminded her of Nick a bit. Wild, loving, and dominant when it came to sex. Just the way she loved it.

"So... Judy Hopps... The savior of the city, solver of the Nighthowler case, inspiration of mammals, the bravest on the ZPD force, winner of-"

"Seriously?" Judy asked with an amused smile, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry... It's just... I'm shaking a bit being this close to one of the most-"

"Cody," Judy said, shaking her head and laughing a bit. She moved her paw lower, making Cody's eyes jump as she grabbed his rock hard length and whispered.

"As much as I am taken by your attitude, Mister Lambert... Every second without your handsome looking meat is driving me a bit... Impatient..." Judy said, jerking the coyote off and seeing him give a huff of pleasure from her soft paw. Cody chuckled at that, looking at the horny bunny who wiggled her tail and waited to feel his cock ram inside her.

"So... How do you want to do this, Judy?" Cody asked.

Judy wondered for a while, smiling wickedly, and looking at Cody in thought. She then looked as Irene was still talking and teasing the tail wagging and huffing Oliver, the margay playing with his balls.

"How about we do it like them? I want us to be close."

"You want to... Ride me?" Cody asked like a coyote who was about to win a five million dollar lottery.

"I rarely ride... But you both are so sweet. And you can have memory of your idol riding you in the ZPD academy showers. Getting to brag about it one day when Oliver, Nick, Hailie, and I come out to the public. Sound good?" Judy asked with a wink.

"I... T-that's..." Cody stuttered, wondering if this was even life anymore.

"Let's get next to them you handsome male," Judy teased. She didn't have to say twice.

At the same time Irene was grinding her pussy lips against Oliver's tip, teasing him good and running his shaft along her flesh and making the wolf whine as he begged for her pussy without words.

"Your body is so sexy..." Irene said, running her paw on Oliver's muscles. His abs and his chest. His biceps... She loved her husband's cute and daddy like body with his belly but she had never seen a mammal in Oliver's shape. The margay suddenly turned her gaze to look next to her, seeing Judy smile.

"Don't mind if we come next to you two?" Judy asked, Cody sitting on the floor, the tile wall supporting his back as he had Judy in his lap, the male sucking and fondling her breasts, his hard cock jolting against her tummy.

"Not at all... You ride a lot?" Irene asked in awe, seeing them both in the same position as them.

"AHmmm..." Judy let out, feeling herself get wet as Cody sucked her nipples. He was really trying to impress her.

"I... I don't ride a lot. I am... Not very good at being dominant..." Judy said with a shy smile. Irene smiled at that, and winked.

"Not everyone is."

"Irene is VERY dominant in bedroom," Cody said with a loving smile.

"You know it, honey..." Irene said with a loving smile, both leaning in to give a quick kiss to each other.

"Pleaseeeee..." Oliver suddenly muttered, whining and begging for her pussy.

All of them looked at Oliver, getting quiet for a while and then starting to laugh a bit. That was so cute. Oliver was so horny right now that his innocent puppy eyes begged for Irene right now. The margay looked at Judy with a smile and then spoke.

"How about we begin at the same time? On three..." Margay said, making Oliver's eyes shoot up and his tail wag against the watery floor as he was about to get it.

"Sounds fun. MMhhh! Cody?" Judy asked with a flirting look as Cody leaned out of her chest, loving to play with her breasts.

"I am ready when you are..." Cody said, adjusting his paws on her hips.

Oliver did the same after looking at Cody and Judy, seeing them hazily as the misty and warm steam was so thick in the room. It felt so soothing with all of this. Both females looked at each other, adjusting their male's cocks against their entrances, making both males grit their teeth and give an awkward smile as they prepared to be inside two females they had never been inside of before. Oliver was thinking only one thing: I am about to mate someone's wife as that someone is going to mate the female I love...

Cody was thinking that he was about to mate A PREY and one of the most FAMOUS mammals in the city. But one thing they had common in this. Judy and Oliver both. This moment as they both looked at each other, they saw it. Judy saw it at least in Oliver. He was not jealous. Judy got him right in the mindset she wanted. She wanted this ever since Oliver was worried about this working. He was not worrying now. He wanted to see her get mated. He was about to have sex with a stranger too, but he didn't care. He wanted this margay's pussy to ride his hard wolf cock so much. Nick... He would be so proud about him right now. Wait till we get home... You just wait.

"Three!" Both females suddenly said, giving each other an eye signal to make it a little surprise for both males, saying three instead of counting.

They both slid themselves down, Judy more careful not to hurt Cody's dick if it would not go in and bend. But it did go in alright. The moment Judy felt Cody's cock slide inside her, stopping at his knot, Cody closed his eyes and let out a shout.

"AAAAAAAHNNGG!"

"OOOOOOOIIHH!" Irene let out at the same time, Oliver's rock hard and long wolf cock starting to pulse like crazy the moment he was inside her. So long. So big. He feels... So different.

Judy bit her own tongue, liking the way Cody felt right away. His cock was not as thick and fat as Nick's, nor long as Oliver's... But it was different. This is what she loved. The differences they had. This coyote felt nice, that was sure. His cock felt a bit like Roy's, but not being on curve. Yeah, Roy was the closest of this feeling. And she loved Roy's cock. I hope I get an orgasm if I ride him hard enough. Have to try. But he... Sure looks comfortable right now.

Cody was making quite a funny face, his heart beating fast as he was in euphoria. Only thing he could think was, where on earth did he just stick his dick into? She was... She felt... Incredible. He didn't say it aloud but he almost shot his load right away. Her pussy felt like a squeezing and milking vice around his length. If he wasn't rock hard as he went in, he sure as hell was now. Her body... She was burning hot inside... So wet... I can feel Oliver's warm cum all around my dick... This bunny... She was something else alright. I am not going to last long if she starts to ride... I am going to empty my balls like a- AHHHHHH!

He didn't even get to gather his mind as Judy started to jump on his dick, her velvety soft pussy worshiping this coyote meat as it got covered in Oliver's cum with each jump on his lap.

"OOOhhhh, C-Cody... Y-you feel really nice... AHHH!... I love your veins..." Judy let out, letting the male know that she felt just as good as Cody felt right now.

"S-shit! AHHHnnnnnnnMMMHHH!" Oliver let out in a horny grunt, waving his head from side to side with his eyes closed as Irene started to ride. And this girl knew how to ride. Not only was she amazing with blowjob's but this girl sure knew how to make a male weak on this front too. Oliver looked as her big breasts bounced with the rhythm, her warm pussy worshiping his cock.

"SO BIG!" Irene let out with a horny tone, bouncing on this unknown, so differently feeling cock. She loved her husband's cock. She loved sex with him the most, always would. But her inner female couldn't deny the fact that her pussy loved Oliver's cock. It was so long and big, so male and alpha. It was SO... DAMN... HARD... Harder than any dildo her husband had rammed inside her when taking break after mating and gathering more seed for her. Irene felt herself close to her limit just after riding this rock hard and amazing wolf meat for one minute now. Oliver was himself... Well... About to rip his ears off. He didn't know if he wanted to shove Irene away in his euphoria but his cock was ravaged right now. Irene bounced hard and fast, almost going past his knot a few times, wanting to feel it even deeper. The pleasure was quite overwhelming.

Irene's pussy was feeling... Very pleasant. Very different than what he had expected. Maybe. It was not as incredible as Judy's. But it was sure working its magic on him. She felt more like Hailie... But not nearly as tight. But at this moment, he realized that being just a little bit loose was not such bad thing as it made fitting easier. It was clear that she fucked with her husband many times a day. One thing was sure: she was soft. Her pussy.. It felt very different than any he had ever felt. It didn't squeeze around him, begging for his cum. This was for sure the most wet pussy he had ever mated. She was crazy wet. She was leaking on his balls this entire time, and it almost felt like she was going to-

"AAAIIIIIIHHAANNNSOHARD I'M C-CUMING!" the margay yelled, starting to twitch, Oliver's meat doing its work too well. The wolf gritted his teeth from pleasure, squeezing her hips as he looked down. Irene still bounced, never stopping as she started to squirt wildly, Oliver's cock starting to shine from the leaking fluids that splattered everywhere. This felt so freaking good around his meat. Irene started to whine and release sounds that made her husband look at her with a loved and wicked smile.

"Wow, Irene... Someone likes wolf cock AHHNNN!" He didn't even get to finish his teasing as Judy bounced more, moaning from this new and interesting canine cock inside her tiny pussy.

Irene felt her heart melt as she orgasm'd, her husband not being jealous but so happy that she felt good. And clearly her husband was in heaven with Judy Hopps right now, her wondering how Judy felt right now. The margay felt her orgasm end, twitching still as Oliver got so excited after making the female orgasm like that. He felt like an alpha right now. He wanted to see that again, wanting to feel her squirt all over his dick again. Without warning, Oliver decided to be the dominant one. As much as he liked this riding, he wanted to show some dominance.

Irene let our surprised yelp as the brown wolf suddenly stopped her, taking his strong and muscular arms behind her delicate back. The margay felt her eyes widen, wondering what on earth the wolf was doing. Until she got her answer. Oliver laid Irene down, looking at the panting and confused female in the eyes with wild dominance. The margay felt the warm water run against her fur as she laid on the floor, Oliver spreading her legs and getting on his knees. He had a serious look in his eyes, but still giving a challenging smile as he held her legs apart.

"O-Oliver, what-AHHHHHHN! AHHHH! AH! AH!" the margay ended up screaming, Oliver starting to fuck her hard without warning. His balls started to slap against her butt, the wolf taking control and hearing Cody stop for a moment with Judy and look at them in surprise. Not hearing the loving moans in the background from their soft and respectful mating anymore. The margay closed her eyes, whining as she was in heaven.

"OH GOD! AHHH! AH! HARDER!" the margay moaned, twitching from the small orgasm as Oliver hit her g-spot just right, the margay spreading her pussy with her fingers as the wolf cock slammed in and out of her leaking flesh without mercy. This was the way she loved to be fucked. But usually she was in control. But now all she could do was whine as Oliver fucked her fast and hard, the brown wolf feeling so much pride for being in control. Cody suddenly yelled with enthusiasm.

"Holy shit, Howlton, that's the spirit! Mate that pussy hard! Look how she squirms!" Cody yelled with a smile, actually getting very turned on, seeing the wolf starting to ravage his wife. He liked rough mating and seeing her wife's pussy getting fucked by this hunky and suddenly dominant wolf turned him on so damn much, seeing his wife's face in euphoria.

"Oliver!" Judy let out with a surprised smile, looking at the wolf wide-eyed. This wolf had turned into Nick in a second out of nowhere. That is the way she wanted Oliver to fuck her. She felt so proud at this moment, seeing the shy wolf finding himself having enough of being shy; his lust and need of being alpha overtaking him. Oliver looked at Cody, giving a thankful and very respecting nod, feeling warm that he was okay with this. Cody appreciated the gesture and sign of respect, looking back at Judy.

"Where were we, beautiful?" Cody asked, making Judy looked at him. The bunny turned her horny gaze from her loved brown wolf, seeing the coyote lean in.

He started to wildly tongue kiss with her, running his paws on her butt and back, getting wild with her too. Judy started to automatically ride his hard coyote cock, making the coyote break the kiss and give a loud male moan from euphoria. The bunny gave a smug smile, starting to squeeze around his cock with her pussy on purpose, knowing damn well that she was heaven for canines, especially new comers like him.

"HAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNHICAN't!" They heard Irene scream in the background, Oliver huffing and giving cute male moans as he made the margay orgasm'd again. The voices of the mammals fucking wildly in the background drove them insane with lust. Cody and Judy giving quick peek as they kissed each other, seeing the margay kick with her feet as she squirted on Oliver's cock again, the wolf muttering something about her being amazing as her fluids started to fall from her leaking slit again, washing away and becoming one with the shower water. The margay could only beg with a horny and light voice, squirming like rag-doll on the wet floor as Oliver held her down.

"M-MORE! FUCK MY PUSSY! FUCK IT HARDER! FASTERAAHHHHN!"

"Hot damn, Irene.." Cody whispered hornily, seeing his wife in heaven but not being jealous. He loved that she felt so happy and good at this moment. Cody was not feeling left out, because the moment he saw those amazing lavender eyes look at his, Judy whispered.

"Let's get a bit more wild too, handsome... Let's let our loved ones have their fun while we have ours..."

"Does my cock feel good?" the coyote asked with a wishful tone.

"I love it," Judy said with blush, starting to ride his cock again. Time to focus off of Irene and Oliver and mate with this coyote.

"AHHHNnn... OOOAHHh... MMFF..." Cody let out, feeling the bunny pussy go slowly up and down his meat.

"Haaahnnmmmhh... It feels so good... You pulse a lotHHHmmmahh..."

"You.. HHHAAnnnh... SO warmmhh... You... UsuallyWHooo!... Like slow m-mating like this?" Cody asked as his tongue was hanging now, a heavenly smile on his face as he enjoyed this prey on his predator cock, feeling so damn out of this world.

"I UHHMM... D-do... I-I like it s-slow.. D-eep ANMMMHH!.. A-and romantic..." Judy moaned, biting her finger and looking down with a blush, seeing their crotches sticky and messy from Oliver's wolf cum.

She knew that the cum was about to be replaced by a stranger's cum, being full of coyote cream shortly. And she wanted that so much that she almost asked him to fuck her harder so she would get his cream.

"MHhhhh. N-not really what I'mUUhhhhhnnmused toooo... You feel so warm and wet..." Cody slurred, loving as Judy was grinding her hips, letting his cock explore every spot inside her.

"You like how I feel?" Judy asked naughtily, biting her lip.

"Officer Hopps, your pussy feels nothing I've ever felt before... That... AHhH! Squeezing you do... Are you doing it AHHH... On purpose?" Cody asked while huffing.

"S-sometimes... Until I can't Mmmmiah!... Control it anymore and m-my body does it w-without meAHHH... Trying..." Judy explained, both rubbing noses together and feeling each others warm breaths against the other, enjoying slow, deep, and careful mating. They were both having a very romantic mood as Judy rode his hard cock while starting to kiss the coyote again, both breaking the kiss from the intense euphoria, strings of saliva between their mouths. Cody was a very good kisser. Just as good as Oliver. Nick was definitely the best, but Roy was worst. But it was a thing that could pass because Roy wasn't really into kissing. Judy felt Cody brush his paws down her back, running them both on her buns now. Judy gave a small tail wiggle, smiling during their kiss until her eyes opened a bit the moment her fur sparked up. Cody rubbed her tailhole with his finger, trying to slide a bit of his finger inside. He forgot the rules again in his horny state. Judy gave a warning bite to his tongue, making Cody give a surprised whine mixed with pain and pleasure from that, looking at Judy in wonder.

"Coody, you naughty boy... I already told you.. That area is for my loved boyfriends only.. Please don't touch there," Judy gave a friendly smile, but her tone was serious.

"S-sorry... It's just so intriguing.. Won't do it again. Honest." Cody suddenly said with an apologizing and panicking look, his lust overtaking him and wanting to overdo himself too much.

"It's okay, Cody.. You can rub my buns.. Just don't touch my tailhole please.. I'm too sensitive there.. It belongs to my fox and wolf only.

Nicholas would be very angry if he knew someone was playing territory that he wants to claim first with mating..."

"O-okay, I promise," Cody said seriously, respecting this male code when it came to females. Judy nodding and starting to slowly ride his coyote cock and moaning again.

"So hard... MMhhhhh...-"

"I'm going to cum soon..." Cody let out, starting to suck Judy's breast, the doe giggling and loving her over excited fan right now as she felt herself getting close to her own orgasm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHNNNNN OH GODS!"

Both the bunny and the coyote looked at the show they had forgotten in their slow and romantic love making, seeing Irene in a whole different position right now. She was on all fours, Oliver having her tail between his teeth gently as he huffed and moaned like crazy, ramming the margay from behind with his long wolf cock, his big and round wolf balls waving back and forth dance as he was mating the wet margay pussy hard.

"You like that, huh?!" Oliver asked a bit dominantly, growling.

"Y-YES! HARDER! FASTER!" the margay yelled with an euphoric smile, her tits dancing back and forth as the wolf was fucking her dominantly, making her pussy burn and feeling like he was hitting her g-spot with every hard and savage thrust. One thing as sure with Judy's tiny, tight, and warm bunny pussy, Oliver would have orgasm'd ages ago if he fucked her like this. But this was one good thing about a very slightly loose pussy. You could fuck it longer and make the female scream, without coming too fast yourself as a male. He knew that he was about to cum inside her within a minute, but he was about to make the margay squirt a third time before reaching his own orgasm. He would brag about this to Nick for weeks. With Hailie and Judy he would never last this long, but with this a bit loose margay who was clearly used to rough mating in all of her three holes, it was different.

"HOT DAMN!" Cody let out with a smile.

"That is so hot... I am so proud of you, Oliver..." Judy let out, looking at Oliver in amazement.

"Your wife is amazing female, Cody... HOOOOFFF!" Oliver huffed in sweat, his hips hurting a bit from keeping such a pace.

"I know. I love you so much, Irene," Cody said with a loving smile, his wife turning to look at him with dreamy eyes, panting with a loving smile and moaning.

"I... AHHN! I love you too!" That is all Irene coud say, starting to lose her voice again as the wolf rammed her wet pussy with thrust after thrust.

The margay could only bite her tongue, looking at Oliver with half-lidded eyes over her shoulder.

"That's right you big, muscular and handsome hunk of a wolf! Fuck my wet pussy with that big, hard and long wolf cock! AHHHM! SO GOOD...AH! I want your cum!" the female whimpered.

Oliver blushed a bit from that, that dirty talk taking him a bit off guard. As dominant as he felt right now, hearing that made him blush like a kit. This female sure knew what she wanted, and how to make a male bothered.

Judy and Cody once again stopped their slow mating, their interest too much on the show that was going on, even as nice as their own mating session was. But this was just too enchanting to follow.

Oliver blushed and nodded, whispering to the dirty talking horny female.

"You got it."

"OIH! AH! AAHHhHH YEABABY JUST LIKE THAT! FUCK ME!" Irene squealed in extacy, feeling the wolf slam his cock inside her again with dominant thrusts. Judy and Cody both still slowly moaned a bit as Judy rode Cody veeery slowly to keep up the stimulation, both pairs of eyes glued to the act. Cody seeing his wild and horny wife getting fucked by one of his idols, the wolf he had just met today. A boyfriend of the amazing and famous bunny in his lap, this wolf ravaging the female that belonged to him. But right now, their rings mattered nothing in this situation. Oliver was as clear as water going to fill his wife up with that pulsing and hard wolf meat, Cody blushing just a little bit, loving what he saw. He liked seeing his wife fucked by this other male, even if he had never seen his wife in this much in pleasure. He should have felt a bit of envy but... He loved his wife and wanted her to feel like she was in heaven. Also, he had Judy freaking Hopps around his cock right now, so that helped.

"I'm GONNA... AHHHH!" The wolf pounding the leaking and married pussy like a true predator taking his female. Oliver huffed in sweat, talking to the female again in dominant tone as he suddenly took his dick out, as hard as it was to do. Irene let out a whine that could only be identified as begging, almost crying as he stopped fucking her when she was about to squirt again.

"Irene... Suck it a bit," Oliver asked dominantly, surprising himself too. But he sure as hell blushed, way too much in the mood, realizing the thrill of control. He was so embarrassed of his request that he couldn't even look at Judy or Cody. He just wanted to feel her mouth again before he would fuck her once more.

Judy felt her eyes widen as wide as they could after hearing that, wondering only one thing: what on earth have Nick and I done to this sweet, cute, and innocent wolf.

Cody felt his eyes widen as well with Judy, both watching this show with their minds getting even hornier as Oliver was acting like this out of nowhere. Judy's tail was wiggling, seeing Oliver be a true wolf for a moment.

Irene didn't waste any time from the command. She turned around on full spin, attacking her target in a horny haze from the steamy water. She opened her mouth, tasting her own pussy from Oliver's hard cock as she swallowed it, closing her eyes and starting to suck it with passion, worshiping the cock that was making her go wild.

"AAHhhhnnnyyaaaaah, just like that..." Oliver said, arching his neck back and looking at the roof, huffing for air as the female margay was cleaning her own mess from his cock.

"Heavens.." Judy could only let out, getting too horny from that. She looked at Cody quickly, starting to bounce on his cock again without warning.

"AHHHNHHJUDY!" Cody let out, the bunny starting to go too crazy from watching this show from the side. Cody and Judy started to kiss, continuing to mate again, and Judy making sure that Cody felt himself just as wanted as with his wife. The moans in the corner between the bunny and the coyote began again, slow and deep strokes continuing inside her tight bunny pussy as his paws dominantly squeezed her buns, careful not to touch the are that didn't belong to him.

"AHHH, that's good! C-can you swallow the knot?" Oliver begged from the female margay, looking at her in the eyes with smile of ecstasy.

"MMMHHHHMM!" Irene nodded with a blush, her mouth stuffed and only a mumble coming out. She moved her head forward, squeezing her eyes shut as she went deep, feeling Oliver's cock deep in her throat. She managed to get the knot in her mouth, sucking the balloon a bit. The moment she did that, Oliver couldn't take it anymore. The moment she sucked his whole cock with knot too, his body got too much stimulation. He was going to cum, trying not to howl. NOT YET. He tried to calm down a bit. He wanted to fuck more. He took his cock out from Irene's mouth in panic, strings of his cum and Irene's saliva between his cock and her mouth trailing as Oliver yelled in his horny haze while jerking off with one shut eye. He spoke in predatory tone.

"T-turn around and lift your ass in the air. I want to mate you from behind."

Irene's eyes widened, the female margay doing as told right away with wagging tail.. She went on to her knees, preparing to get her leaking wet pussy pounded doggystyle, feeling the wolf's dominant and shaking paw grab her ass and the other guiding his rock hard wolf cock on her entrance.

"Shove it in! DO IT HARD!" Irene yelled in desperation a bit, wanting the wolf cream inside her, not all over her fur. She wanted to feel how it felt to be filled by a different male. She wanted his wolf cum. Oliver acted quickly. He opened his eyes just enough to get on his knees, guiding his cock and only tens of seconds away from an orgasm as he jerked off, getting on the floor. He was just fast enough to let go of his cock, adjusting it against Irene's entrance. The brown wolf slammed his whole cock in by accident, knotting the female on the wet floor and starting to howl. Irene screamed as her pussy swallowed the whole wolf meat, feeling her brain tingle from amazing pleasure as Oliver grunted hard from passion, taking the knot out just in time before inflating, slamming it in again roughly. That was too much for him. His orgasm came like erupting volcano. It almost felt so powerful that he almost collapsed on top of the margay. His body went straight to heaven, his cock starting to pulse and jolt like crazy as he started to shoot his thick cum inside the female that wasn't his. Irene yelled in ecstasy, reaching her orgasm from his knot, starting to squeeze her breasts to get more stimulation.

"OH MYAAAAAAAAHHHNNNNNAAAAAAAA!" the female let out, not able to even say anything that made sense because of feeling Oliver's burning hot and thick cream shooting all inside her, feeling her waters flow and collide against his cum as she squirted. Oliver gritted his teeth so hard that he thought he was about to make his gums bleed. Every jolt was... Strong. Oliver felt so much pride from mating and reaching his orgasm like this, not being the cute, innocent and controlled kit that Nick loved and adored, but feeling so alpha at this moment. He felt so much pride as his huge and firm wolf balls started to throb like crazy, his chocolate brown fluffy balls starting to unload the thick and sweet seed inside this margay's leaking and squirting pussy, these two mammals tied to amazing extacy. Oliver knew at this moment what Nick and Judy saw. The thrill of it. To mate different males and females that they deemed worthy of having sex with. Wanting wild life full of passion and this... This feeling... It was the best feeling in the world besides of kissing and loving and feeling loved... He knew that he was going to be addicted. Just as much as Judy and Nick. He didn't care. He didn't care what his parents or family would think if this was going to be his life now. He loved this feeling. He wanted this future. To have sex with his loved girlfriends and boyfriend... TO have sex with strangers he felt comfortable having it with. This feeling of cuming inside another female that he had crossed paths with in his life for the first time... Knowing that he had marked this female with his thick seed, both carrying this memory for the rest of their life's. Getting fond and amazing memory.

He wanted to be like Nick. To become best student ever. To get these blowjobs, handjobs, pussies and tailholes... He wanted to mark mammals. He wanted to do what their primitive nature and ancestors did. Mate. Claim. Love. He wanted to have life full of love, not the boring and timid life he had before. There was no going back to that after this. He knew it every second as he snarled and filled this screaming and whimpering margay with his thick seed jolt after jolt, marking this stranger female. Someone elses wife and soulmate as he watched, not feeling any discomfort from it. This was amazing. The margay squirmed in extacy, loving this unknown and different feeling meat inside her. So good, big , pulsing and hard... She knew that she was going to ride her husband for the rest of the day because of this. she felt small part of sadness, knowing that this feeling of getting ravaged by this male... Feeling this different and amazing cock inside her was going to be one time only for her. She savored every second, every drop of seed. Feeling so primal and wild as she was spreading her legs to feel this wolf as deep inside her as she could, feeling the jolts and throbs and his cock rubbing her g spot, making her want to giggle and scream from this overwhelming feeling. Oliver wanted more. He was like kit addicted to new thing. At this moment he felt so alpha and claiming, his strong wolf nature coming out. Thinking about slamming his new homes door open, gently tossing Judy on the bed with his both arms, the bed occupied already by his fox and snow leopard. Showing Nick just how alpha he could be, going to mate all of them. Claiming each of them with his cock, making the females squirm as he would fill them. Seeing how teasing would Nick's smile be anymore at the moment he would be balls deep inside that fox butt. The idea made him shiver. His heart was beating so crazy fast as his wild fantasies roamed inside his head, him feeling and knowing that this was going to be his life now. I want to mate everyday. Every strong jolt of seed inside the moaning margay was reminder of it. His fox teacher would have one willing and now way more dedicated student after this. He believed Judy now. We can make this work. We can. I want to. This orgasm is amazing... Just look at her. She is in heaven. She knows deep inside that she wonders about thinking the same life with Cody, both clearly enjoying and being comfortable with having sex with new partners... Well maybe he was jumping to conclusions, they were both very famous and idolized after all. But who knew?

Because of her being loose, her waters leaked easily around Oliver, the pressure lowering. In a way it felt relieving. With Judy there was so much pressure because there was no room for any liquid to escape that he thought his cock would explode.

Oliver tried to control the howl, but he was glad that the doors were locked and the sound of the shower toned it down quite a lot. Only way you could hear it was by listening against the locker room door.

Judy and Cody watched with half-lidded and hazy eyes as Oliver's balls were scrunching up, the wolf filling the female margay up with his warm seed in huge spasms, his howl ending and feeling like he was about to spazz out as Irene kept releasing her warm fluids around his cock. Irene had her eyes closed, an euphoric smile on her face as she squirmed like she was being tickled all over, giggling and feeling a stranger's cum inside her. This was without a doubt one of the most amazing and pleasure filled mating sessions she had ever had, only reaching this kind of euphoria two times within three years of marriage with Cody. Their mating was different. This was... SO exciting and so wrong... But so RIGHT at the same time. She was exhausted mentally after this, only able to whimper and giggle as she was getting filled by the wolf cock, Oliver now finally feeling himself calm down and look at Judy and Cody with a goofy smile.

"Thhhadddwwasss... Niiiice..." Oliver huffed.

Judy and Cody could not help but to laugh at that in amusement, seeing that the show was over. The wolf now exhausted, looking like he was falling asleep on his knees.

"Oliver... That was amazing..." Judy said with a blush, never seeing or expecting Oliver to act like that when he got too horny. Maybe it was something he couldn't control. Getting too wild when he felt good, going too crazy from pleasure and start suggesting or commanding or begging things. Nick would definitely enjoy knowing this.

"Irene... You okay, my love?" Cody asked, looking at her raising and lowering breasts with each breath. The female was huffing in euphoria, only raising her paw to comically show a thumbs up.

Cody and Judy both snorted and laughed together at that, earning a giggle from the Irene. Oliver shaking his head and chuckling.

Irene then gathered her breath to talk.

"Honey... You.. Came.. Inside.. Judy.. Yet?" Irene asked between huffs.

"Not yet... We... We were kinda looking at you two go at it," Cody said with a grin.

"You.. You did?" Oliver asked with a blush and wide eyes. Judy's eyes and teasing smile telling this wolf he was in trouble once he got home. She telling every dirty detail about this student to his teacher.

"It was... Quite the thing to follow... Someone liked my wife's talented mouth, huh?" Cody asked teasingly.

"She... I'm sorry... I have never gotten a..." Oliver mumbled in embarrassment.

"A blowjob?" Cody asked.

"Yeah." Oliver nodded, Judy knowing it too.

"Irene wakes me up every morning with it." Cody winked, his wife blushing as she hissed Cody to shut it.

"That explains a lot," Oliver huffed, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Cody... Can.. Can we watch as you two mate now?" Irene asked with an excited look, humming as she felt her pussy still fill up from the cum, Oliver's big knot rubbing her g-spot.

"You want to see me cum inside our biggest idol?" Cody teased, running his paw on Judy's breast, squeezing it and making Judy bite her lip as she was grinding her slit against Cody's tip teasingly.

"Oh do I..." Irene purred, wanting to see her biggest idol filled by her husband. To her it would be something she would be proud of. Judy then spoke.

"How about you and Oliver scoot closer to us under the shower? We are doing good in this corner right now. Just sit next to us and you will have nice view of us... This is good moment to wash yourselves.. Because after we are done... We need soap too. We can't come out of these showers smelling like we all just rutted," Judy giggled.

"She has a point." Oliver smiled, looking at Irene.

"Yeah. Come over here you two," Cody said, giving them a paw wave to come sit next to them under the running shower that was one foot next to them. Cody leaned in under the shower with his head, wetting himself from warm and steaming water. He leaned back out ruffling his head so that some water splattered on Judy, the bunny getting wet.

"Hey!" Judy giggled playfully.

Cody laid his paw under the shower, taking some water in it and making it fall on top of Judy's chest, warming her.

"I like the way water travels on your fur, Hopps. Your fur is really pretty," he said, marveling at the waterdrops travel down her breasts and tummy.

"Thank you," Judy said with a blush, gasping a bit with and smiling as Cody tapped his hard length against her slit and tummy a bit, teasing the bunny.

"Let's join them," Irene said with a tender smile, looking at Oliver.

"Yeah. Careful. We are still locked and I need to scoot closer. This might look a bit funny. You have to sit on my lap so I can squirm under that shower," Oliver told her.

"Got it, handsome," Irene responded, starting to do as told.

Judy and Cody started to kiss again, Cody playfully rubbing his warm and hard length against her tummy, teasing how deep it would go once inside her. The bunny and coyote turned to look at Oliver and Irene in middle of their kissing, seeing the wolf and margay kiss too, Oliver running a soap filled sponge on her back.

Cody let Judy go from the kiss, really enjoying kissing this bunny. She was also a very talented kisser. Cody then turned to Irene and Oliver.

"Irene, Oliver.. How do you want us to mate? You two can decide the position... Sound fun, Judy?"

"I'm alright with that," Judy said, giving a lick at his nose.

"I want a good view," Irene said.

"I'm... I give you free paws," Oliver blushed, not knowing really what he wanted.

"You were all dominant and bold a moment ago... Commanding me to suck your handsome cock and everything, Mister Howlton... Where did that wolf go?" Irene asked, running the soapy sponge on his head and his ears.

"I... It just came... I don't know..." Oliver muttered blushing, avoiding her gaze and seeing Judy give a very questioning look, too. Irene then spoke.

"How about some really nice eye candy for us both, Oliver? Something dominant... But something a bit frisky, too."

"I like the way you think, honey... What's on your mind? How do you want me to fill the hero of the city?" Cody asked.

"Both of you stop calling me that! I am Judy for you two!" Judy giggled, getting flustered as they talked to her like she was so much better and admirable than them.

"But you are a hero, Judy... Okay... How about this... Judy.. You get under Cody.. And Cody will be laying on you with his whole frame.. You two are able to kiss at the same time... And we get the best view ever."

Judy looked at Cody, liking that idea quite a lot. Cody then spoke.

"It's a good idea. But our heads will be against this corner wall... You two have to scoot away a bit to make this work," Cody said.

"Not if we can take your legs on our lap. Or spread them so much that they circle around us," Irene said optimistically.

"Irene... That seems very yoga like. You know I'm bad at yoga," Cody teased.

"Hush and let's try it," Irene said. Oliver didn't say anything, following this with interest. Cody gently handled Judy and her light weight, taking his paws behind her back.

He started to move ninety degrees to the side, their lower bodies aimed at them. Cody's head was against the hard tile wall, muttering as the smiling bunny wiggled her tail under him.

"I said that there is too little space for me. I need just a little more," Cody said.

"Oliver, take his other leg and I take the other, let's slide them around us," Irene said.

Oliver nodded, taking the coyote by his one leg and sliding it under his tail and letting his tail rest on it. Irene took the other leg, placing it under her tail as well. Now Cody's legs were in wide v motion. Irene then continued.

"Perfect. Now, both get comfortable and-"

"Waiiiit," Cody said, blushing as his eyes widened.

"What?" Judy asked, confused by that expression.

"Ireeene?" Cody asked, turning to look over his shoulder as he was in position.

"Whaaat?" Irene hummed like she was guilty of nothing but having a wicked smile.

"... Now I understood what she meant by eye candy. I am a fool," Cody said with a blush and smile, rolling his eyes.

Oliver took a moment to realize what Cody had meant with that tone and words.

Cody sighed, arching his butt up as he told Judy to move into the right position under his cock.

"Scoot so that you are comfortable," Cody smirked.

"What did you two mean-"

"She just wants to see my balls dance and to look at our butts. Irene, you are a naughty girl. You are in so much trouble when we get home," Cody scolded over his shoulder.

"Am I now..." Irene said, clearly wishing to be punished.

"You are. Well... Since Oliver likes males too, I think he won't mind what he is about to witness," Cody chuckled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Oliver asked with a blush and wide eyes.

Judy had now scooted into perfect position, the coyote's eager and leaking tip wanting to be inside the bunny again.

"Honey... Help out?" Cody asked.

"My pleasure." Irene said with a loving smile.

Cody could have adjusted his cock on right spot too but he enjoyed having his arms around the bunny's higher back right now, holding her against him and their noses touching. Judy just waited and let this couple do their thing right now.

Oliver followed with a blush as Irene grabbed her husband's cock, rubbing the tip against the wet slit.

"Irene..." Judy and Cody both begged, wanting to mate already, this female teasing them.

"Okay, okay..." Irene giggled, adjusting the cock on the perfect spot and held it there.

"Free to go," she said excitedly.

"Judy... Can I go hard and fast? I really want to cum inside you, and I'm pretty sure that mammals are starting to look for us if we are not seen on the grounds soon..." the coyote reminded.

"OH RIGHT!" Judy said in panic, nodding; her and Oliver's eyes widened. They had been in these showers for over an hour now. The whole locker room was going to be full of watery steam at this rate.

"Okay. Embrace yourself. You umm... Are you okay with a bit of a rough and fast orgasm?" Cody asked with a respectful voice.

"I am. I do that with one rottweiler. I can take it fast and hard too," Judy said, bracing and holding her breath.

"This I have to see! SO exciting..." Irene spoke. Oliver had sa slight worry, Judy being very small after all. He didn't know what kind of sex this bunny had had with Roy, the dog he didn't really get along with... But he was falling in love with Judy, and he didn't want her to get hurt if the bunny was just trying to impress these two, or him.

"Ready... Go," Irene said, letting her paw go.

Cody slammed his cock inside her with one smooth push. And at that moment his legs shook as he snarled.

"GAHHHHRMMMMTIGHT!"

"AHHHHHHN!" Judy let out in euphoria.

Oliver watched as Cody's knot rested on her entrance, his whole length inside the small bunny. Irene kept washing his back as she followed this show with the wolf, whispering.

"MMmhhh, Cooodyy... You are supposed to mate her."

"Trying... Tight... Warm..." he muttered against Judy's ear. This bunny pussy was just too much.

Oliver and Irene both waited for the coyote to catch his breath with Judy, until he took position.

He started to fuck her, slamming his cock in and out of her tiny slit in a fast pace, his hanging balls smacking against her tailhole and starting to dance.

"AHHHHHHHFUUUCkkkNNHHGG!" Cody cursed, knowing that he wasn't going to last. He would not even handle a minute inside her if they mated like this.

"HHHHHHMMMMNHHH!" Judy hummed, losing her voice as she felt so submissive, trapped and owned right now. No way to escape or fight. All she could do was to spread her legs and let the male ravage her tiny pussy anyway he wanted. And she loved this feeling. Of being a helpless female being used by someone who cared about her, respected her and knew the male would stop if he would see her hurting. Just mate me. Fuck me. Mark me and fill me. Worship and fuck that tiny pussy with your big cock and make me yours.

Oliver's cock jolted from the sight and sounds, his face blushing as Irene was getting giddy, squirming around his cock as the wolf's eyes were glued to this sight, all his buttons getting pushed. He would love to see Nick doing this to Judy from this angle. It didn't take much to imagine Nick right there, fucking his most loved mammal in the world... But still this sight... It was perfect.

To see her beautiful body getting ravaged by the huge and sweaty male, drilling her tight bunny pussy with a cock that was not intended for her body. Those dancing and smacking black furred balls, ready to release it all inside her... Seeing Judy's tail wiggle and Cody's wag. Judy's pink and Cody's brown tailholes... Hearing them both moan in euphoria, Judy's moans out of control as Cody grunted, releasing animalistic sounds as he was fucking the best feeling pussy he had ever felt. Well... That was kinda unfair since he had only mated with Irene.

"Enjoying the view?" Irene asked with a knowing smile, washing Oliver's tummy as the wolf was almost drooling as he watched the details and listened to the sounds.

"Y-yeah.." the wolf muttered, licking the saliva from his muzzle as he wanted to go there and lick and suck them all over where he could.

"Your turn to wash my breasts, handsome."

"O-okay..." Oliver whispered, taking the sponge and not able to take his face off the dancing balls and the tasty looking cock connecting with Judy's wet slit smack after smack.

"MMMAAAHHHHHHJUSTLIKETHATPLEASEPLEASE!" Judy moaned, feeling Cody kiss her neck and fuck her like a savage, feeling the hard and pulsing cock inside her. She started to do the squeezing motion, meaning that she was about to orgasm.

"AHHHHHSOWARM AND HOTAHHHNNN!" Cody moaned loudly, his cock feeling too good.

"C-CODY! KNOT DIP ME!" Judy begged.

"H-huh?!" Cody asked with confusion.

"S-slow down a-and slide your knot in and out of me! O-only keep it and and lock it w-when you cum!" Judy let out in an euphoric moan, wiggling her tail. This is what she loved most. This was her kink among loving the tongue work of her fox: his dirty and romantic talk with some predator play.

"MMMHHH O-okay!" Cody huffed in sweat, knowing that if he did that, it was over in ten seconds.

"I'm getting so horny from this..." Irene whispered, feeling Oliver rub her breasts with the sponge as they both washed their goods and where their bodies were connected together.

Cody's legs shook like crazy. Irene saw this and wanted to drive him even more insane before he started knot dipping. She took Oliver's paw without warning into hers, moving it towards the place of action. Cody let out whine of pleasure as Irene touched his balls, starting to rub them. Oliver took his paw away with a blush, looking at Irene in question. Irene whispered quietly.

"Touch them. I know you want to. Let's make him cum hard."

"You sure he won't-"

"He won't. Just touch them with me," Irene smiled. Oliver nodded at that.

"MMMHHHCODY!" Judy begged, wanting his knot and whimpering from the lack of stimulation. She wanted to be filled.

"I... OKAY, JUDY... I'M FILLING YOU NOW!" Cody said, not fighting it anymore. Damn you two. Too much pleasure. I can feel a stranger's paw... I am getting rubbed by freaking Oliver Howlton... Irene.. You damn frisky and wild female...

I'll get you for this when we are home... Damn their paws feel good.

"AAHHHN!" Judy and Cody let out, the coyote starting to push, Judy's slit swallowing his knot.

"Whooaa!" Irene said excitedly, rubbing her husband's balls with Oliver as they both smiled and were about to witness Judy getting filled.

It didn't take long. Three knot dips in and out of Judy's throbbing bunny pussy and it was over.

"I CAN'TAHHHHRGGG! CUMMING!" the coyote snarled, arching his back and shoving his knot inside her with a final push. Judy gasped from the heavenly feeling. Oliver, Irene and Cody knowing this was it.

Judy felt herself tremble from the strong orgasm, finally getting it after all this waiting ever since Oliver had knotted her in this shower. She started to wet the already soaking floor. Irene getting horny as she witnessed her squirt from her husband's meat, being so proud of witnessing it herself.

The coyote started to shoot his cum inside another female for the first time of his life. He could not keep his balance anymore. His arms went limp as he let himself down as carefully as he could onto Judy's small frame with his upper body, leaning in to kiss her. It was hard to try to kiss at this moment, but it felt right. Their tongues meeting and Judy feeling the thick ropes of burning hot seed from the stranger shoot inside her walls, filling her small body. Everything within her mind went to fireworks of different colors as the feeling that made her feel the most female and loved in the world was happening to her for the fourth time that day. She loved her life. She never wanted this to end. Fill my body up. Make love to me and mark me.

Cody was out of control as the bunny shivered and shook under his big frame, his big belly against hers, feeling as the two mammals played with his balls lovingly, feeling them scrunch up and throb with each release of the warm white liquid inside this bunny. Their idol. Someone they could have only wished meeting once in their life. And he was inside her. Cumming inside her. While his wife watched without regret, jealousy, or hate in her gaze. Only love, excitement, and respect. With Oliver, it was just the same. He loved seeing Judy pleasured. To him, she and Hailie were the most sweetest and amazing females in this world. They deserved to be happy. If this is what made them truly happy, he didn't feel like he had nothing he could say against that. Cody sure looked like he was in heaven with Judy, not caring who caressed his male prides at this moment, humming with a loving smile, and loving their touch.

Oliver felt his cock jolt inside the female he was locked with, getting horny as he was touching another male like this and wondering if Nick was going to be mad. Probably not. He could not help it but he liked doing this.

The coyote still clung to her, holding her tightly against him. Judy feeling Cody press her tightly into him. Surrendering into his hold as she heard him let out a healthy mating snarl. Judy hearing his need for her, his snarls almost whimpers of need. Fully spreading her legs and pushing her hips up and into his cock; welcoming his body into hers and closing her eyes, letting him do what he needed to inside of her body. His body commanding he inseminate the female his cock had penetrated.

Irene looking at her husband with pride, loving how he claimed the bunny that was the source of their admiration. Listening to her husband cum, knowing he would be for quite some time. For one time he had to pull out of her and used his trick to get his knot out, both unaware of the mess that would result. During her time getting a robe and answering the door, Cody continued to cum by the couch. His cum was everywhere, and they had to scrub for two hours to prevent any stains. To know know her husband was filling their idol they just barely met turned her on immensely. Knowing that he is putting just as much seed into her as he did onto their couch.

"So much..." Judy let out in a relaxed exhale, feeling so much seed releasing inside her, the coyote trying to regain his senses from the most powerful orgasm he had ever felt.

"He cums quite a lot," Irene said proudly. A strange pleasure flowing through her at seeing her husband's cock inside and finishing in a different female.

"MMhhh..." Judy hummed, feeling like falling asleep as she now had felt a coyote too. Something to scratch off the naughty list.

The silence now continued as the shower water and the huffing of the bunny and the coyote were the only thing heard in the showers, the wild mating session coming to an end. All of the mammals were now knotted, all enjoying hugging and snuggling their partners. This moment went on for a while until Judy finally whimpered.

"Cody... Irene..."

"Yeah?" Irene asked with interest.

"Hmmmmh..." Cody hummed, feeling himself continue to cum inside her, and loving the feeling of this bunny's flesh, wanting this moment to last long as did Irene. Because they knew this was a one time thing with these two amazing mammals. This was the most incredible and naughtiest thing they had done while married. This whole situation testing their love and trust. As it did with Judy and Oliver more than they realized. Until Judy spoke.

"Do you two have... Phones with you?"

"Y-yes..." Irene said, not really understanding.

"HHmmm..." Cody nodded, not soaking in the question but enjoying himself, feeling Oliver still play with his jolting male prides with Irene.

"Do you... Well, do you guys want to give your numbers? I think I would like to call you sometime, if you two would want to have me and Oliver as visitors sometime... I might bring Nicholas Wilde with me too. Along with my and Oliver's girlfriend. I think we could find time next week... If you two have a day to spare," Judy said shyly.

Cody woke up from that, Irene's eyes widening as she wondered if this was a dream.

"Yeah... I don't think Nick would mind that. I think we have one free day to try it the next week, if you two are not busy," Oliver added.

"Sound good?" Judy asked with innocent smile.

"O-Okay," Was all Irene and Cody could stutter. They would have both jumped in the air and hugged each other, kissed each other like wild mammals after hearing that idea but..

It would have made two very sore dicks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

NOTE THAT events of this side story are NOT tied to the main story "Two against the world" Marcus and Steve or mob situation does not live in this alternative version of Zootopia, even if Oliver, Hailie, Mike and other do. This is just all fun, more "light" version of Zootopia. None of the things that happen in this story are tied to "Two against the world," and do not affect it's future or events. That being said, let's continue from where we left.

JUDYxOLIVERxHAILIExNICK

And some small treats for all of you who like... Frisky things between wolfxfox and leopardxbunny... More of that might be coming... But here is small taste ;)

Now before chapter, I want you all to check out these links!

This one is for the picture made just for this chapter alone! The hallway love! Add this to furrafinity! :

view/23779257/

And also my deviant art, because now... I have illustrated icons about many of my Oc's from tatw! Just go to my profile and see Marcus, Roy and others!

Just type "datcattho" in deviant art. THAT IS ALL. ENJOY THIS REALLY LONG AND FRISKY RIDE!

...

"True bonding"

MOMENTS BEFORE THE EVENTS OF CHAPTER 6

"You two have good day at work." Nick winked at the door of the apartment, him leaning casually against the doorframe still naked.

Hailie was also naked, but was almost hugging Nick from behind, being on the inside of of the apartment and not as bold as Nick who was there for anyone to notice. Judy just shook her head and tried not to giggle as the bold fox was just staring at them with his smirk, not caring at all that his huge balls and sheath were completly uncovered.

"Nicholas, sometimes I wonder if you want to be a nudist," she scolded with a loving smile.

"Don't act like you don't love it," Nick chuckled, looking at his bunny in her grey jogging slacks, Oliver next to her in the same clothing. Oliver was blushing as he couldn't help but to stare down and see Nick's private parts so openly. A sight he was far from getting used to seeing. All he tried to do was not to get a boner. Nick just snorting as he noticed how much Oliver tried to look down there.

"You can fondle me a bit if you want," Nick said teasingly with a smile, breaking Oliver's gaze. The brown wolf looking at him with wide eyes and blush.

"I just... Aren't you... Embarrassed of standing naked in the hallway?" Oliver asked awkwardly with burning ears, trying to change the subject as he controlled himself on holding back from Nick's suggestion.

"Embarrassed? This fox?" Judy laughed with a sarcastic voice, shaking her head again for the things she heard.

"Har-har, Carrots. I can be embarrassed about some things. Showing this perfect body is not among them," Nick shot back with a grin.

"Whatever, Slick. Come on and give me a kiss," Judy said with a loving smile, encouraging Nick to lean his head down a bit so she didn't have to raise to her toes as far as she reached to get on his level. Nick gave a warm look at that, leaning down and guiding his paws on his hips as he leaned in to give the bunny some love. Oliver and Hailie both followed the act from the side without words, looking as the two intense lovers kissed for a while. After a while Nick leaned out, giving a kiss on her nose as the dreamy looking bunny was licking her lips a bit.

Hailie was being shy, not really knowing if she wanted to ask. She wondered if Judy was okay with it, even if they had kissed just minutes ago. She did want to do it again, but their recent and first kiss together happened out of heated passion. This was more like a formal wish of a good day.

Suddenly Hailie went quiet when Nick spoke, orchestrating progression to their new love square as best as he could. All he had to do was to pay attention to details.

"Judy... Don't you want one from your girlfriend?"

Judy and Hailie both went quiet, looking at each other shyly with burning ears. They both had it in their mind, clearly. But just like for Nick and Oliver, doing this with the same-sex was still so new to them. So intriguing, interesting... But somehow scary too. Hailie had known her whole life that she liked girls too, but for Judy this was all new, just like it was for Nick to see Oliver in different light. Judy then shyly spoke with quiet tone.

"If... If she wants to," Judy said, trying not to squirm as the taller snow leopard was looking at her with a shy gaze, her head resting on Nick's shoulder.

The thing was that she was naked. If she wanted to kiss her, she would have to walk to the hallway... Screw it.

Hailie suddenly let go of Nick's waist, revealing her gorgous body to the sunlight that was shining through the windows of the hallway. She leaned down a bit before Judy truly got to even realize she had just came to her. Hailie closed her eyes, bringing her paws to cheeks, seeing Nick do so often.

The bunny gave a small whimper from the sudden action, giving her instincts relaxation as her feminine and calming scent came to her. Their lips met and both females closed their eyes as they started gentle and shy tongue kiss, taking their time. Hailie felt like her body burned, getting to kiss the female of her dreams like this, feeling still a bit nervous from knowing that she was naked in the hallway. She wasn't leaving anything to the imagination. Oliver looked at this act from the side with wide eyes, his dream girlfriend kissing... Well, his other new girlfriend. He tried not to drool as two of the females made out together, seeing Hailie's intimate areas very well in the orange light of the morning sun. This sight and act was quite enchanting. Nick's inner relationship and love teacher wanted to fist bump himself from success, feeling that acts like these made their love and new bond grow. He suddenly had devilish smirk as he made his way to Oliver, laying his arm all over his shoulder and leaning against his side, clearing his throat.

"Look at them go."

Oliver didn't answer, looking at Nick with wide eyes as the naked fox was so close to him. Nick started to play with the lace of his hoodie, then talking with a bit more serious tone.

"Look.. Oliver, I uhmm... I know that... You want to do that too. You just have to give me time... I am just learning how to... You know... See you as my... Boyfriend... So.. I guess I..." Nick mumbled, really not trying to make Oliver sad. This was just so awkward for him to be in love with a dude. He just wasn't ready for tongue kissing. He didn't know why. Maybe it was the denial inside him that still struggled against the new discovered feelings that strolled inside him ever since he truly got to know this wolf.

"So I mean like... I will do it. I promise it. You know it's just..."

"No, I got it.." Oliver said quietly, looking back at him with serious eyes.

Nick now felt a bit more sad, looking at Oliver who avoided his gaze a bit. He clearly was sad about it. Nick was about to talk, making Oliver give eye contact again, until the brown wolf started to snicker.

Nick looked back with a confused look, peeking an interested smile as Oliver blushed a bit and tried not to laugh loudly. He snickered and shook his head as he prepared to joke a bit to lighten the tension.

"What's so funny?" Nick asked with a puzzled smile. Oliver took a breath and spoke back, still having a bit shy smile as he waved it off.

"I am okay, Nick. I am in no rush. It's just... You are so gay."

Nick was quiet for a while, going wide eyed as Olvier broke the eye contact, knowing what was about to happen.

"PFFFFFFT!" Nick let out, staring to laugh loudly with tear in the corner of his eye as the unexpected joke came from Oliver out of all mammals. Nick was the one who was supposed to have that attitude.

"It's true," Oliver said quickly, not able to hold a straight face.

"Oliver, you are the one who has been staring at my crotch for the last five minutes," Nick shot back.

"Na-ah," Oliver said casually, smiling as he looked at his feet, blushing a bit.

"DAAAAAAAAAW! Look at them..." Judy said suddenly.

Nick and Oliver turned to look at Judy and Hailie, seeing that they had finally finished their kiss, both squirming as they watched this male love show go on.

The fox and the wolf rolled their eyes at the same time, waving it off. Nick then turned to Oliver, looking at him with a mischevious smile and talking.

"How about this. Just for starters," Nick said leaning in.

Oliver watched carefully as Nick came close to him, his body tensing up as Nick was about to actually do something. The red fox was close with half-lidded eyes, leaning in to give long and caring smooch on the brown wolf's cheek. Oliver looked back with a bit surprised but cute smile, clearly liking that as his body relaxed again.

"Was that nice?" Nick asked knowingly.

"...Yeah," Oliver said quietly, nodding just a bit while looking at the fox and resisting not to assault him do something way more intimate, wheter the fox liked or not. But he didn't have guts for that.

"So... Only two left," Nick then reminded, scooting away from Oliver and leaning back to the doorframe.

It took a moment until Hailie looked at her boyfriend, feeling her heart melt as Oliver realized it at the same time.

Judy let got of Hailie's paws, looking as the brown wolf made the first move. He quickly walked to the naked slow leopard, bringing his arms romantically around her frame. Hailie felt a small squeal escape her as her long loved wolf leaned in to kiss her, now Nick and Judy being the audience. The bunny looked at them with a smile, then looking at her fox.

Nick was following this romantic embrace with his own smile, then looking back at Judy and winking to her. That gaze. That gaze made Judy just feel so soft inside. That gaze that told her his thoughts without words. We can do this. We can make this work. Let's just give into it and love each other. This is our life now.

Judy knew how good Nick was at this. He made all this happen. Just him. Judy knew that she wanted this to be her new life as well... All she had to do was to trust nothing would break it.

MINUTE LATER

The last gazes were exchanged as Nick and Hailie both stood on the door again, looking as their loved ones were standing on the start of the staircase. It was just the small sorrow in their eyes, knowing the fact that even if it was only eight hours... They wanted to all be together right now.

They had just began their true journey of hearts, and now it was just so... Sad to have all that talk and then leave. It felt like not enought truly was talked through. They all knew it. This relationship was far from perfect and same leveled. They needed more time. More time together and more bonding. It didn't even need to be sex, even if it was half of the whole bonding. Hailie and Judy clearly had still things on their heart that they wanted to say. But they still had their work. They were all officers of the law. No one knew about this new relationship of theirs, or needed to know. All Nick wanted to do, was to have them all in his apartment and do things together that needed to be done. It was just lucky that he and Hailie had a free day from work.

They would have to be the ones working tomorrow, just like Oliver and Judy. Nick knew that he had to suggest time off from work between all of them. They truly needed it, to get their time that they needed to handle all this. Nick felt already just warm shivers from idea of them having two weeks off from work, strolling the city together, dining in a restaurant together, doing all kinds of fun things. Wanting them all to be naked in his apartment and live in there like it was their own. He wanted them to settle in like it was talked about. He loved the company. He craved for it. To sleep in his bed, tugged in-between these mammals. To shower every morning together and just learn to love each other...

Aaaand of course making love every single day, doing what he had began to like way too much as he got to do it. Being the teacher of passion. He loved being the alpha and the one looked at for guidance in their bedroom play. Being in bed as all the three would wait excitedly for instructions, him telling every position, act, and intimate detail he wanted. Starting to slow and getting friskier all the time. He knew he was such a pervert but he couldn't help himself about it. He had always loved sex. And the fact that it was so new for Oliver and Hailie made it a thousand times more fun.

They now saw as the wolf and the bunny left, both the fox and snow leopard listening to their footsteps as they walked down. Hailie slowly was about to walk back into apartment, giving a questioning look at the fox who had not the slightest intention of moving from where he was. He was still watching the empty hallway, feeling the scent of his partners in the air.

He was looking through the wide windows, watching down to the backyard of the three storage building he lived in. He was quiet, turning back to look at the snow leopard who was shyly wondering if she should get dressed after the... Well, intense morning was finally over.

"What's the matter?" Nick asked softly with a smile.

"I... It's just... Sh-should I get dressed?" Hailie asked, actually covering the sight between her legs with her paw and feeling somehow a bit uncomfortable. Being nude was far from what she had gotten used to. Let alone someone seeing her naked. In a sense, she wanted to think that she lost her virginity to Nick and Oliver last night, which was in it's own way true... But still, she felt a bit too shy about this, especially when the door was open.

Nick's eyes turned into serious ones after a while, looking at Hailie and seeing that she didn't like the door being open. She wanted Nick to close it. The fox slowly moved away from the door, turning back to look at the knob as he slowly closed the door with a click. The moment the mild darkness settled into the apartment, Hailie felt her heart rate relax and a long exhale leave her. Nick noticed this detail, looking at her body language. She was still covering herself, from breasts to between her legs. Nick felt a bit dumb at this moment. It was clear that it had taken her everything she had to even go and kiss Judy outside the door, just not wanting to act so shyly and wanting to... Well, make some sort of impression. Or better yet, just impress her teacher. Nick rubbed behind his ear, coming to Hailie and talking with an apologizing smile.

"Hailie, I am sorry."

".. I... What for?" she asked quietly.

Nick was giving a look of empathy for Hailie, then continuing.

"Because I am stupid. I should have seen already that you are not as... Open to being naked like Judy and even Oliver were... I'm sorry."

".. I-it's.. It's okay.." Hailie said with an almost whisper, looking down. It was odd how well this fox could read her body language and expressions.

"Hey... But you have to know one thing," Nick then told tenderly.

"What's that?" Hailie asked, looking back at his tender, emerald eyes.

"I am your teacher. You like me being one. Right?" Nick asked with an almost playful voice.

"I... Y-yes," Hailie nodded, wondering where Nick was on about with this sudden question.

"Well... You are my student. Students have to... Adapt to certain things. I love being naked. I can see clearly that it's something that... You are not used to. And it is okay. Since we have... Well I would want to believe that the rest of our lifes together, as we do our best to make this work," Nick said warmly, smiling to her.

Hailie's eyes widened from the romantic statement, her cheeks blushing a bit as Nick walked just one step closer, having a small space still between them.

"I.. I guess.." she stuttered quietly, smiling by herself as she gave a quick peek Nick's way.

"Hailie, we are going to just take slow steps. Sometimes quick steps, should the mood take us away. It's just all bonus if we do. Me being your and Oliver's teacher has three goals: you two becoming truly comfortable with sex. Two, being comfortable and proud of your bodies. Three... Us learning to know each other. In someways, mating or any type of sex can be a very therapeutic experience. I like talking sometimes during sex. That you already saw last night. Well, I was guiding that night, but still... You are my beginner, and I am going to take care of you. I am going to treat you with respect, whatever we are going to do together," Nick explained.

He really had his way with words. Just by listening to Nick talk and mean every word, he made Hailie feel more comfortable second by second. But she was still covering herself. Nick continued.

"Does this sound like a good deal?" he asked with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows.

Hailie actually couldn't hold a giggle, squirming a bit from the love Nick had in his eyes as he looked at her. She was so easily loveable. Nick knew he would reach the same love he had for Judy for this snow leopard. He didn't know when, but he knew it would happen. He could only wish the same from Hailie. Looking at those eyes, she clearly loved the way he talked to her.

"Yes.. Teacher," she said quietly with a blush.

"... I really like when you call me that," Nick said and breathed in, looking at the clock on the wall. Eight hours. Hailie looked at the clock with him, then turning to look at him.

"They... They are not going to be home for a while," Hailie said with a sad tone.

"Nope. They are not..." Nick said, looking back at her. He knew already what he wanted to do. Time for lessons.

"So, uhmm... Teacher... What do we do now?" she asked quietly, looking around the apartment. She then began talking again.

"I really need to hind my panties... And bra and-"

"Hailie," Nick said with warm tone, looking at her with warm gaze again and taking again a small step closer.

Hailie looked at Nick carefully with growing blush again. She felt her heart starting to beat again, the naked fox so close to her.

"Does me being naked make you uncomfortable?" Nick asked with a honest voice.

"I..." Hailie said, struggling with her words. It didn't make her uncomfortable. More like a bit flustered and confused... Also aroused.

Suddenly Nick moved his paw on her cheek, making her stop avoiding his gaze. Hailie felt his warm paw contact with her fur, Nick then talking to her as he got her full attention.

"Even if we take slow steps... Hailie... It's me. I am your boyfriend now. You shouldn't feel embarrassed in any way about your body. Listen to me, my student," Nick said, now coming even closer and making Hailie's body tense up as he spoke.

"You... Are one of the most beautiful mammals to walk this earth. You are, Hailie Garnett. Many males could only dream about someone like you. To even see you how you are now. I know that you and Judy have the same struggles, that is clear. It's nothing to ashamed about having. We all have our insecurities. Hailie, I know what was done to you. I know what you have gone through your life, to make you fear exposure. It came back to me on the hallway, seeing it from your eyes. That is why I am so sorry. But I am here to tell you something."

Nick finished, brushing her cheek as she felt her body so tense. She had almost forgotten that Nick knew what happened with Thomas. How everyone in campus had seen her naked because of the video. It had left her with a trauma of not ever wanting to be so exposed again. To feel so vulnerable and seen. She swallowed quietly, looking at Nick as he studied her gaze and continued.

"I will never do that to you. You don't have to be ashamed of your body with Oliver. With Judy. With me. WITH ANYONE. You, are a vision, Hailie. Your body is amazing from head to toe, to every detail. And it is not just your boyfriend talking right now, it is something anyone would say. You. Look. Stunning. So that is why, my student... I don't see why we should take the slowest steps as possible. We can, if that is what you want. I will never push you anything. All you have to do is to say 'no more'. Or 'stop'. And I will stop right away with any lesson we are going through. Okay?"

Hailie was speechless. She felt almost like crying from the way Nick was talking to her. The way he was looking into her eyes. Those words and the intensity behind them, wanting from his soul for her to understand that it was all true.

She couldn't take it anymore. She didn't care if they were naked. She leaned in to hug her teacher, Nick caught a bit off guard by it. She closed her eyes and tried not to cry, still sniffing and trembling a bit as their bodies were pressed together. Nick felt a surprised look linger in his face, but wondered why be surprised. It was clear that what he had just said had worked magic on her. It was just what she needed to believe that Nick was the best teacher ever to guide her through embracing herself and being more brave. Because being brave when it came to anything about her body or sex was her weakest trait. Nick hugged her back, feeling a bit annoyed that despite this tender moment, his sheath could not help but to get a bit excited from Hailie's warm body pressing against his, her big breasts pressed against his chest.

"...You are in good paws with me, my student," Nick said warmly, rubbing her back as the snow leopard sniveled a bit, still hugging him tightly with her eyes closed.

"... I know," Hailie whispered after a while in the middle of a small sob, Nick feeling her fast heart beat. After a while Hailie leaned out, her paws resting on Nick's shoulders.

Nick then spoke with warm smile, wiping the small tear off from the corner of Hailie's eye.

"Theere. I am feel like quite a bad teacher if I make my students cry," Nick chuckled, lightening the mood.

Hailie smiled, sniffing and wiping her face a bit. There was the silent moment between them as Nick began to speak again.

"Now... How about we relax a bit. Take a few deep breaths. Sound good?" Nick said, rubbing her cheek a bit.

"Y-yeah.." Hailie said, sniffing one last time as she smiled to the fox.

"Hey... Just don't put your clothes back on. You can do this with me. Let's just enjoy the free feeling and enjoy it. Think you can do that, student?" Nick asked warmly.

"... I will try," she said quietly, nodding and still covering her parts again.

"Haaaailiee..." Nick slurred with a loving tone.

"S-sorry," Hailie said quietly, blushing still but feeling a bit better about this. She slowly moved her paws away, letting him see. She felt herself squirm a bit under the eyes of her teacher as she moved her paws behind her back and tried to hold back the instinct of covering herself.

Nick just looked down with a warm smile, his eyes adventuring and looking at her big and firm breasts. Looking at her stunning fur pattern and her hips. All the amazing details. Her delicate looking legs. Her cute feet. Finally the tiny line between her thighs, her pink lips for him to see. Nick then laid his paws out theatrically, talking with satisfied voice.

"There. Feels lot better and free, don't it? You look amazing, my student. If you manage to spend the whole day with me like this, you are going to make me one impressed teacher," Nick said with a loving smile, giving a small playful challenge.

"...Okay," Hailie said, trying to breathe casually as she let her arms to hang, not holding back on letting Nick see her.

"We all have our fears. Yours is easily fixable by your new and talented boyfriend. You just bet on that, cute one," Nick said proudly. Hailie gave a smile at that, feeling better from the compliment. She just loved the way Nick talked. He truly had way with words and actions. He was so gentle hearted. It was so weird to believe the fact that Judy had told that Nick was total jerk when they first met. Hailie then suddenly looked down, feeling her eyes widen a bit as she could not help but to see it.

Nick's tip was peeking out just a bit, the red flesh showing just a little. Nick chuckled without any embarrassment as he looked at Hailie with half-lidded eyes, talking soothingly.

"There is very little control male can have over his body when looking at someone like you. If what you are looking at now isn't proof of that you look amazing, I don't know what is," Nick said.

Hailie kept blushing as Nick's tip just staid there, wondering if it would come out or not. But he was definitely aroused by looking at her, so it made her feel quite flustered. But also very happy that Nick kept proving his words with simple action without even trying. Nick then spoke.

"You can look at much as you want. It's only fair. This is why I love being naked around with Judy, too. Not even having sex, but the eye candy is so pleasing. Just soak in what you are looking at," Nick said with a confident tone, smiling mischievously as Hailie looked at his firm and plump balls and sheath. She felt so intrigued by just looking at it, knowing that what was peeking a bit right now had been inside her fully the night before.

She felt a bit of arousal tingle inside her, Nick's huge maleprides looking so enticing. She swallowed a bit and whispered.

"So... You.. Are naked with Judy almost all the time in here?" Hailie asked.

"Yeah. Mostly. We cook, sleep, watch movies and do all the stuff together without clothes in our home... Well, it is your home now as well," Nick reminded with a wink. Hailie was quiet for a while, remembering that they actually were invited to live in this place with Nick and Judy now. She then spoke.

"Are you... Really sure that you want to have me and Oliver in here?" Hailie asked, feeling a bit doubtful.

"Of course. That is how we can make this work way better. You guys could always bring your uniforms and other stuff here. And I am the one paying the rent. Not either of you."

Hailie felt a bit embarrassed about that. She spoke back.

"I don't think that is very fai-"

"Shhhh, beautiful. It's totally nothing for me. I just want to be happy with all of you. Trust me, Hailie. I manage," Nick assured with a warm chuckle.

"I... You sur-"

"Yes, my student. No more talking about rent, ever," Nick chuckled, walking closer and giving a kiss to her nose. Hailie blushed at that, showing a shy smile as Nick then continued.

"Now, since we have a lot of time here..." Nick began.

"Huh?" Hailie asked, raising an eyebrow to Nick as he stood close. He then gave small grin and spoke quietly.

"Well... Since I am a teacher, and you are student... And this is our school... I say, we are quite late to class," Nick said with a dreamy gaze, looking down at Hailie and her body.

Hailie was quiet for a while, not understanding.

"L-lessons? I don't-" Then it hit her as Nick looked at her with a perverse grin, his eyes full of morning lust. Usually he would have mated with Judy by now, but now there was Hailie with him. And he was very eager to be a private teacher again straight from the morning.

Hailie felt her ears burn and her fur shiver as Nick looked at her, not saying anything as she understood what he said now. She felt herself smile and her tail dance a bit as she looked away from him, then whispering.

"R-right now?"

"Riiight now," Nick said, nodding and licking his muzzle eagerly. The thick seed in his balls was aching for its morning release, and right now this snow leopard was about to have all of it. Every single drop he had to offer. This was going to be one long lesson. And judging by Hailie's face and expression, she was nervous.. But far from denying the timing of this lesson. Even if she was surprised by it.

Hailie felt her heart beat fast as Nick moved his paw down, running it on her hip and feeling her delicate fur. Nick leaned in, breathing in her scent from her neck and making Hailie exhale from the eager and dominant male giving signs of wanting to have sex. Nick whispered as he moved his muzzle next to her ear.

"I am feeling a bit free today, since we are taking light steps. I am going easy on you, pretty one. So... You get to decide. Where do you want to be play with your teacher? Hmmmm?" Nick hummed, nibbling her neck gently and making Hailie give small moan as she felt her cheeks burn, Nick being so bold and dominant. She loved Oliver and his cute and innocent nature, because it was just like hers.

But Nick being so wild and dominant felt so... Exciting. Just like Judy, it started to have similar effect of making her feel like putty. She stuttered back.

"I..."

"Hmmmm... Bed? Shower? Couch? On washing machine? That kitchen table over there? On this floor right here?" Nick kept teasing, coming over to kiss her cheek. Hailie struggled on answering, not knowing at all.

She felt so vulnerable and a bit scared still... But she was getting in the mood like quickly. She couldn't deny it. She wanted to feel the same feeling as the night before. She wanted Nick's short but fat fox meat to gently and softly mate her tight pussy this moment. Unlike Judy, she couldn't just say it aloud. She was getting too horny to think of an answer or what she wanted. She was so clueless, not knowing which option was the best. She then spoke.

"I... I d-don't know, t-teacher.. I- I want you to decide..." she stuttered, feeling nervous gasps escape her. She felt as Nick's paw gently rubbed her tummy, running on her lower back. She loved this touching. After all these years, it felt so intense and fuming... Almost like a dream that another mammal was touching her like this. Nick was really bold with his paws and attitude, just like Thomas had been. But Nick was far from that jerk. Nick truly loved her and was gentle and sweet beyond measure, no matter if he was clear and bold about what he wanted. He wanted to fuck her. And Hailie was giving zero resistance on letting her teacher take her however he wanted to have her.

"I get to decide, huh? So innocent, student..." Nick said, moving his paws down her back, feeling slowly as her fur was traveling between his fingers. Hailie felt her eyelids go even lower as Nick grabbed her ass a bit greedily but still not hard, feeling her nice rump in his paws. Maybe it wasn't as soft and amazing as Judy's, but it was still enough for Nick's member to let itself know that it had enough of this. Nick's member was fully erect now, his fat knot coming out of his sheath and his member giving a small joyful bounce of freedom. Hailie felt as Nick squeezed her butt with his paws, jiggling it and just toying around with her. He then spoke.

"Such an amazing ass..."

Hailie felt herself blush again furiously, Nick chuckling as he licked his muzzle. He then suddenly spoke with his teacher's persona again, giving an order.

"My decision it is then, student. I am not choosing any of those options. We can go through some of those some other day... I want to take you against the wall," Nick said with a warm slur.

Hailie shivered from the tone, feeling Nick play with her tail, looking down at her breasts with a wild hunger raising in him. He really wanted to play with those beauties.

"W-wall?" Hailie asked with an almost lost voice, feeling her legs shake.

"I want you to lean yourself against the wall... I am going to give you a very pleasant lesson from behind," Nick said quietly, giving a nibble at her ear.

Hailie felt herself shiver again, swallowing as she whispered back.

"Y-yes teacher..."

"Good student," Nick said with a loving tone, guiding Hailie towards the wall next to their front door. Time to have some fun.

MINUTE LATER

Hailie felt a gasp escape her lips as Nick hugged her from behind, the snow leopard feeling his warm breath against her neck as Nick was running his paws on her hips. The fox was feeling her soft fur gently, just exploring her body. He was eager to mate her, but they had the whole day to themselves. He wanted to use these minutes without rushing, just having fun with her. Hailie could feel as her heart pounded hard, her own body warming up as Nick didn't even touch her private areas. He was just exploring all over, making Hailie hum with half-lidded eyes and feel as her body was at the mercy of her teacher. Nick moved both of his paws to grab around Hailie's long tail, moving up from it's root and feeling it slide between his paws. As the pleasant feeling in her tail tingled, it tickled a bit and made Hailie release a small giggle as Nick was toying with her tail.

"I love your body..." Nick whispered, nuzzling her neck and running his paws on her tummy now. Hailie felt so safe. So comfortable and loved as Nick dominated this situation by being so careful and romantic with his touching. Nick moved kiss by kiss to nibble her ear again, her delicate scent fuming his mind as he whispered to this submissive and gorgeous female lover.

"I want you to show me your amazing breasts. I want to see them," Nick said. Hailie didn't even get to say anything about it, when Nick playfully turned and spun her around. Nick gently pushed the confused and weak feeling snow leopard against the wall, looking into her eyes now as his paws were running down her hips.

"Those eyes... How was it that me out of all the mammals ended up having two of the most beautiful girls in the city..." Nick slurred with a warm tone, leaning in to kiss the snow leopard. Hailie felt a small whimper escape her in the middle of it by surprise, but she gave in for Nick. The fox started a small tongue kiss with the nervous, innocent, and horny snow leopard. He slowly let his dominant tongue feel Hailie's, kissing her gently and teasing Hailie by running his paws along her inner thighs, but not touching her pussy. Hailie shivered as Nick's strong and warm paws teased around the area, his thumbs massaging inches away from her pink lips, and teasing his student by not letting her have his touch there yet. The fox broke the kiss after a while, his dreamy gaze lingering on Hailie's almost closed eyes as he whispered while licking Hailie's saliva from his lips.

"You have to learn self-control... I will touch your gorgeous pussy darling, but not yet... This is all about teaching you how to handle teasing and intimate touching without begging for me to touch you there." Nick explained, his thumbs massaging her inner things and the snow white fur, inches away from her pussy. Hailie tried to stutter an answer, but she felt like putty in Nick's hands and under those eyes. She did want Nick to touch her. Her expression and eyes begged for Nick to rub her pussy, but all she could do was to pant from euphoria as this massaging was driving her crazy. Nick wasn't even touching her pussy and she felt herself getting a bit shaky. Nick's touch was so talented, the fox clearly knowing how to make a female go crazy. After a while Nick whispered with a dominant tone. "If my kitty wants my touch... I will start by playing with her perfect tits..." Nick teased with a growl, Hailie blushing heavily as Nick moved his paws away from her inner thighs.

The fox turned his attention to her chest as his paws dragged up from her lower body, reaching slowly for where he wanted to touch. Hailie bit her lip, eager to feel Nick play with her most sensitive parts. Her nipples were already hard just by Nick's dancing paws, begging for touch. Nick just loved putting pieces of the puzzle together, starting to see the weaknesses of his lovers.

Judy's tiny pussy was over sensitive, the reason why she squirted and reached orgasms so often during tongue play, fingering, or mating. Hailie's was clearly teasing and massaging... And her two amazing breasts.

He knew his own and that was his pair of malepride's. Oliver's was still unknown.

Nick stopped his paws along the underside of her breasts, not touching them yet. Nick spoke teasingly, leaning in to touch their noses together.

"Hmmmm, say 'teacher' please..." Nick teased. Hailie whined back with almost closed eyes, giving a small cry out.

"T-teacher.. P-please touch m-my.."

"HhHHHmmmm?"

"M-my breasts," she begged with lust in her tone.

"Good student," Nick said, starting.

He didn't waste time to do as begged. He moved his paws onto Hailie's breasts, feeling her soft and firm tits cupped in his paws.

"MMHHHAah!" Hailie let out, all the sexual tension finally driving her to unleash a loud cry. Nick's paws had worked such magic on her body that she could feel her legs shake as Nick touched her breasts.

"Mhhhmm... I liked that voice," Nick said with sexual hunger, starting to fondle her breasts with a circular motion, feeling how warm they were.

"NNnnhh!" Hailie gasped, Nick chuckling from the reaction and moving his head down a bit. Hailie's eyes woke up the moment she felt Nick's lips close around her hard nipple, sucking it and teasing it with the tip of his tongue.

"N-NickaaahN!" Hailie let out, feeling her legs get weak and shake as Nick started to really stimulate her. Nick had not gotten used to playing with breasts this big.

With Judy, she did like it but breastplay rarely got her crazy. She gave whimpers and smiled, but never requested breast play. She loved more of Nick playing with her butt, liking it much more strongly. Among her tail.

"I really like these ones.. MMhh.." Nick hummed in satisfaction, taking his muzzle out of Hailie's breast and moving his mouth to now suck and lick the other one, fondling each strongly.

"HHMMMhhHaaahn! M-my legs... I- I can't!..." Hailie moaned, feeling her face burn from the blush as her legs shook like crazy. It was hard to stay standing when Nick was playing with her sensitive tits like an excited kit with new toys. Nick bit her nipple, making Hailie release a sensitive moan and feeling herself get wet down there. Nick looked up while sucking her nipple, a mischievous smile on his face as he gazed at the snow leopard with half-lidded eyes.

"So sensitive... I love it. You have to be strong student and control your legs now. All about endurance. Your legs are shaking quite a l-"

Nick's words got caught in his throat as he gazed down, his eyes widening. He could clearly see that Hailie's lips had small string of white female arousal hanging from there, Hailie clearly getting way too overwhelmingly in the mood. One drop of glistening arousal fell to the wooden floor, Hailie's legs shaking as her body was begging for Nick to do more. And Nick knew exactly what.

"Someone is leaking cum on the floor..." Nick growled, getting super horny from the sight and licking his muzzle, resisting not to go and lick and eat her out. But she wasn't ready for oral yet.

He wanted to savor it. Nick let his muzzle release Hailie's breast, looking at her tenderly.

"Your legs are really shaky."

"I-I'm s-sorry about leaking."

"Don't be, my silly student. It's just clear that you like me doing this. Just enjoy it and relax," Nick said, giving a quick kiss to her lips and moving back down to play with her breasts.

"Mmmhh!" Hailie whimpered cutely again, biting her tongue as Nick started to greedily lick her hard nipple and squeezing her other breast quite strongly. She could not help the moans she let out as her back and butt was pressed against the wall, feeling heavenly as Nick was playing with her tits joyfully, squeezing, sucking, and licking them. Changing to the other all the time, and feeling how fast her heart beated.

She tried to control her shaking legs, taking deep breaths and surrendering. It just felt so overwhelming to be stimulated by fox she had been intimate with for the first time in her life the night before. She loved every second. Nick was getting impatient. He loved hearing those soft moans, making her feel good. But his rock hard fox meat was begging for action, leaking a bit from the tip and soon making a small mess on the floor like Hailie. He greedily fondled and rolled her breasts around , sucking them and making Hailie feel like putty. Just beg for me to do it. I want to hear her say it. Just a little more of this and she can't resist anymore. I want to cum inside her so bad... Oh, I can't help it anymore...

"Hailie.. Change of plans," Nick said again with a mischievous tone, leaning out of her chest and still fondling her with his paws.

"Wh.. Whah..." Hailie whimpered, not even hearing Nick as she was in a horny haze, having her eyes closed and just loving the feeling. All her focus was on trying to stand and not fall down because of the intense pleasure Nick was giving. The glistening arousal of hers was traveling down her inner-thigh just a bit as she had closed her legs together as tightly as possible. The fox chuckled at the cluelessness of this female, knowing he was doing good work here. Time to be dominant again.

"IIhh!" Hailie let out in surprise as Nick again spun her around, making her breasts press against the wall. Hailie was a bit spooked by sudden change of position, looking over her shoulder as Nick was giving a warm and innocent smile back, his paw traveling along her upper back, going down slowly. Nick was admiring the pattern of her colors and spots, the warm and dim light in the otherwise dark apartment shading her figure. Hailie felt shivers as Nick gently let his claws travel with light pressure along her back, going down and arriving at hips. Nick whispered quietly, making sure she heard.

"So beautiful..."

Hailie felt herself tense, not knowing at all what Nick was doing behind her. In truth, Nick was just looking at her fur, wondering how lucky he was two now truly have two stunning looking girlfriends. It was just really soaking in him at this moment, knowing that her body belonged to him by love. It made him feel so alpha to look at all this, that innocent and nervous gaze glued to her as she was watching him over her shoulder.

"T-teacher..." Hailie asked quietly, wondering what Nick was doing.

"Just admiring you... Sorry for drifting away a bit," Nick said, suddenly having an evil smile on his face as he stepped closer.

Hailie felt her lazy and sleepy eyes open all way up and moan escape her as Nick moved his paw quickly between her legs.

"AAHN!" Hailie let out, feeling the warm and amazing shivers go through her as Nick finger gently traveled between her glistening lips.

"MMmhh... Nice." Taking his fingers out of her and showing it to Hailie in front of his face. He separated his two fingers, showing the strings of thick and glistening female arousal shine a bit.

"So wet..." Nick whispered, giving a perverted smile to her as he moved his two fingers close to his muzzle. He started to lick the mess with his canine tongue, feeling the taste of her in his mouth carefully. Hailie blushed beyond measure as Nick savored the taste and gave a look of lust her way and spoke with a warm slur.

"Yum."

"Hailie, gaze in front now. Teacher is going to give a lesson to you..." Nick told dominantly, smiling and running his paw on back of her neck. The snow leopard looked at him still, slowly closing her eyes and taking deep breath and preparing for the main event. Nick noticed this and gave a surprised chuckle.

"You cute, silly one, I am not going to mate you yet, even if I wanted to. I don't want to hurt you. Without some warm up my cock would hurt you. You are really tight, so we have to take it slow," Nick explained with a caring tone.

Hailie peeked at him over her shoulder, giving a small nod after a while with a loving smile, loving the tone that he was taking with her, as dominant as he was.

Nick chuckled, then moving his paw where it needed to go again. Hailie bit her lip as Nick started to slide his finger gently along her pink lips again, rubbing back and forth slowly and gently.

"Haannhh!... HHnnh.. Mmmm..." Hailie whimpered with a small smile, feeling Nick play with her wet pussy with his fingers and listening to her sounds. Nick felt his cock jolt by doing this to her again, some more of his pent up cum dripping out. His big balls were aching for their morning release, feeling almost swollen, and this teasing didn't help. Even if he wanted to go slow, he would still cheat and go a bit faster. He wanted to feel the warmth of her body again. Wanting to mate her tight and warm pussy, making her moan. Wanting to feel the feeling he loved most, snarling and moaning out of pleasure as he would mark this female full of his thick and pent up fox seed. Giving the whole load to her. Seeing her eyes at that moment as he would mark her. Faster.

Nick rubbed her pussy with his paw, feeling Hailie moan and squeezing his paw with her thighs, the intense touch feeling too good.

"Hailie... Leg's wide now for teacher," Nick commanded with a snarl, feeling his paw not getting the needed access because of her.

"S-sorryaaahnn..." Hailie moaned, scooting a bit and spreading her legs after taking a few breaths and feeling so submissive in this position under his playful commands.

"Good girl," Nick said with a warm chuckle, staring to rub her pussy with his paw again. The whimpers began again, a loud one coming the moment Nick rubbed her clit.

"NNAHHNN!"

"Kitty is making quite a lot of sounds... Teacher fox wants to hear more of that. Time to finger your gorgeous pussy," Nick growled, being so damn hard and just wanting to attack and fuck her so badly. But he had to keep self-restraint, just like with Judy. Being thick had its problems. Just pushing it in within a second and no warm up would damage the flesh of their delicate and inexperienced bodies.

Hailie could not help but to feel a bit shy as she heard Nick talk so dirty, even as loving his tone was. It was not something she was used to, unlike Judy, but it didn't mean she didn't like it... It was just a bit overwhelming that Nick was such a dirty dom as he got into the mood. He clearly enjoyed this teacher role way too much to even hide it. The lust in his tone wasn't even controlled by her hearing anymore. It was shaky, needing, and over horny.

"MMMHAAANICK!" Hailie suddenly let out by surprise, feeling Nick slide his one finger inside her as deep as he could.

"So warm and wet.. Hot damn..." Nick said quietly with heavy eyes, sliding his finger out and halfway and back inside. He began a stable rhythm, the wet and squishy sounds of her pussy all around them as Nick whispered.

"Aaand another finger..."

"OOIIIH!" Hailie let out, her eyelids so heavy again as she let out moan of euphoria from Nick adjusting another finger alongside the already wet one, squishing it inside her wet entrance. Nick could only lick his muzzle greedily, looking down as her tail danced a bit as his fingers kept disappearing and coming back from inside body time after time, the stable rhythm of gentle fingering making her legs shake like crazy again as her whimpers were turned into louder ones. She pressed her cheek against the wall, her eyes closed as she whimpered "teacher" quietly, Nick preparing her body for his foxy love.

"MMhh.. Your body is so warm and soft... So..."

"AHH!"

"Squishy..." Nick chuckled with a horny tone, bringing his arm to fondle her breast from behind, gluing his whole body against her back and making his chin rest on her shoulder and listen to her as he kept sliding his fingers inside her over and over again.

Just a little more and I will mate this amazing female. Just a little more. Nick then whispered.

"Does the kitty like my fingers inside her? Purr for your teacher," Nick teased while biting his tongue and closing his teeth against the side of her neck gently, feeling Hailie lose control of her voice a bit as he started to play with her hard nipple with his paw, shoving his fingers in and out of her pussy harder. The wet sounds were like warm butter to his ears, knowing his student was in heaven.

"T-teacher!" Hailie moaned with closed eyes, her legs shaking and body shivering as she was about to orgasm. Nick felt his eyes widen as he realized that he might had done a bit too good of a job with her right now.

Nick still teased a little bit more, knowing when to stop.

"Hmmm, my pretty student?" Nick asked with a warm mischievous slur.

"I... I- I can't stand!-" Hailie whimpered, feeling her heart beat like a drum as her knees trembled. Nick was driving her so close to orgasm that he hadn't even noticed.

"SHhhhh..." Nick whispered soothingly, stopping the movements of his fingers. Hailie's chest lowered and raised as she panted, pressed against the wall by Nick's frame.

She could feel Nick's rock hard and hot running member rest against her left buttcheek, the heat radiating through it. The burning want of it inside her just grew. She already felt like her lower body was on flames as her knees felt so weak. All she feared that she would collapse on the floor soon, but Nick's body held her tightly against the wall as best as he could. Nick just listened to her panting, wondering if to give her an orgasm with his fingers or finish her with some other way. Hailie still felt Nick's two fingers deep inside her, just moving a little bit inside. It was still making her stutter in euphoria, wondering why Nick had stopped the amazing stimulation like that.

"MMhh... Student can't cum yet. Not like this," Nick finally let out, kissing and licking her neck as she started to whimper back.

"Nnhh... T-teacher... P-please..." Hailie begged, asking with a submissive side-gaze over her shoulder as her eyes met Nick's, their noses meeting. Nick had a warm smile on him, whispering back to her.

"You are an amazing student, my kitty... Don't worry, I'll take good care of you.. You are ready for me now..." Nick said, giving a mischievous growl as he took his fingers out slowly. The moment his fingers came out of her wet and begging pussy, Hailie let out small exhale of freedom, still close to her orgasm. Nick leaned in, closing his eyes as he could not handle the cuteness of Hailie's eyes. She was just begging for love.

Their lips connected, Hailie taken in slight surprise as her teacher, lover, and boyfriend kissed her, asking for entrance. Hailie let him in, feeling the rough fox tongue starting to dance against her own. Only few moments of this romantic kiss when Nick made her eyes open from their almost fully closed state. She broke the kiss with a loud exhale, Nick's face forming a mischievous smile. He had adjusted his cock under Hailie's wet slit between her legs, making contact with it. Nick's tip could be seen peeking from between her legs as she looked down quickly, seeing that Nick's cock traveled through her spread legs. The underside of his rock hard and veiny cock started to rub slowly back and forth between her pink lips, giving her the ultimate teasing before planning to mate her.

"MMhhh... Look how you are wetting my cock..." Nick teased, feeling the warm cum of her arousal slide on the topside of his member. They could both feel the heat radiate from their areas, both of their bodies needing this so much. Hailie once again felt shivers from the way Nick was talking to her dominantly with dirty details, making her feel like such a naughty student in Nick's class. She couldn't help but to feel a small playful pride of wanting to be better student than Oliver. Just a friendly and funny competition between her loved wolf. Nick spoke as Hailie kept giving small moans as his cock rubbed back and forth between her pussy lips.

"I can feel you burning... So close to orgasm... I want to see those eyes when your heavenly thighs grip and squeeze around me... I bet I could make you orgasm with just few pushes in the state you are in now..."

Nick teased, moving his paw down and rubbing her clit.

"AAAHNn!" Hailie let out, feeling like she was going crazy. Nick's words were not so far from the truth. She was still close, and rubbing her clit with his fingers while rubbing his cock against her slit was driving her knees back to the same state again. Nick chuckled how much he could drive this female to this state, truly feeling like a skilled sex tutor. Nick started to tap his cock playfully against her entrance, teasing even more.

"You want this, huh? You want your teacher inside you?"

"Nicholas..." Hailie moaned with a helpless voice, Nick's fingers still rubbing her clit. She could barely talk in her state, her body just begging for Nick but the words were so hard to form out. She was just leaking on Nick's cock, the wet sound of Nick tapping and slapping it playfully against her lips dancing around them. Nick just grinned, looking as Hailie's blushing face and begging eyes screamed for him to take her.

"Sucha a cute kitty... You are so warm and wet... Be a good student and beg your teacher. Tell how much you want this fat fox meat inside your pussy," Nick teased, feeling even his own fur shiver from the intensity of the body language and chemistry they had now. Unlike Judy, Hailie wasn't innocent with words. She was just really horny and feeling hazy, wanting Nick to just do it. The words encouraged her to say exactly what he wanted to hear, Hailie actually loving the way Nick was teaching and talking to her. Even if he spoke like this, his tenderness, strong and careful touch, and the way his eyes looked into her aqua ones... They screamed nothing more but love, admiration, and care for her; how she was right now.

"I-I want it..." Hailie begged, looking into Nick's sex hungry and intense emerald eyes as he growled with a grin.

"What do you want?" Nick said, making her give a quick gasp as he stopped sliding his member back and forth her flesh, now adjusting his tip at her entrance, ready to push. All he was doing was waiting for the signal. Their hearts beat hard from the intensity of the situation, and gazes full of lust. Teacher and the student measuring eachother. Hailie spoke again as Nick moved his paw on her cheek, making sure she looked at him while saying it.

"I want.. I want your.."

"Say it."

"I want your f.. F-fat.."

"Little more, kitty."

"F-fox cock inside m-my puss-OOOOOIIIHNNNMM!" Hailie let out with a horny and overwhelmed moan, echoing in the room as Nick started to slowly push himself inside her inch by inch. He didn't waste time on anymore teasing. He got what he wanted. Hearing those frisky and naughty words were all he wanted to hear to drive himself crazy with lust.

"Theeere we gooAAHHHnnn.. F-fuck yes... Haahhh..." Nick moaned with a sexy grunt, his eyelids wavering as effect of the great and long waited pleasure, feeling his rock hard cock enter inside the heavenly soft temple of her tight and delicate pussy. The wetness and warmth of the feeling made him grunt loudly as he was already halfway inside her, looking down as he was disappearing inside her slowly.

"S-so thickkkOOiihhh!" Hailie whimpered and felt the deep feeling of someone going inside her. The feeling she had longed ever since the last time with Oliver and Nick under that moonlighted room.

"FFhhhaaah... Warm kitty... Aaand we are in," Nick finished with a pant, his knot meeting her lips and showing that there was no more to offer. It didn't matter to Hailie, she was in heaven. Nick might have not been as long as Oliver but the thickness and the veins of his, rubbing against her tight and almost virgin walls.. She could only mentally prepare herself to get mated once again, wanting the feeling of being truly female again.

"MMhh... I can feel.. I'm c-close..." Hailie said, whimpering against the wall and both panting in eachother's face as they were connected to the other.

"I know... I have fox fingers of magic after all... Now... Time to start the lesson my student," Nick told her, leaning in to give quick kiss on her lips as he began slowly.

"AAHH! HHaaaaaah... MMMMmmhhh!.. MHHaah!.." Hailie began, the soft moans of euphoria beginning as Nick stared into his eyes, moving his hips gently back and forth and starting to mate her.

"RRHhh... Fuuuhhchh... Sorry f-for language my kitty but.. HUuuff... Been waiting this the wAAH!... Whole morning..." Nick explained in middle of his panting, feeling his crotch press against her soft butt push after push as he fucked her gently. She was leaking nicely around his meat already, small drops hanging on the underside of his member and falling on the floor on top of the already tiny mess of arousal drops.

"T-teacher!" Hailie moaned with a sudden euphoric smile pushing itself to her face, the feeling of Nick mating her pussy feeling so amazing. So calming and warm. Soft push after another, she could not help the moans and repeating of the word "teacher" over and over as she felt Nick's cock going up and down on an angle, sliding in and out like a dream. Both just panted their warm breaths against eachother's faces, the almost closed eye contact measuring their intense love making and feelings at that moment, both smiling and giving small laughs at the sensation. They could have never imagined to be mating eachother. Yet here they were, not cheating on anyone. That was they beauty of all this. The warm feeling of security, no toxic or jealous thoughts inside them. The trust, intrigue, the need of wanting all this love.

"MMMhh... Your pussy feels so nice..." Nick complimented, giving a lick on her nose as he changed the rhythm to a bit slower. He wanted to feel every push of each inch inside her, feeling the intensity of their bodies. The incredible act of nature and love just making them one at this moment. Hailie giggled in middle of her hazy moaning, trying to say something.

"What is my student giggling about?" Nick asked with an interested and mischievous tone.

"I.. I'm gonna.. F-feels too good!" Hailie suddenly said, squeezing her eyes shut as she expected Nick to know what that meant.

"OOohh, the kitty gonna orgasm from my cock, huh? Do it for your teacher... I want to hear your voice when you c-"

"AAHHHNNMMMMAHH!" Hailie let out without warning. The snow leopard squeezing her teeth together as Nick accidentally rubbed her sensitive spots just right, the stimulation driving her over the edge.

She lost her voice, only giving two seconds of an intense whimper of passion, her orgasm. Nick felt his eyes widen as a loud grunt of euphoria escaped him by force as Hailie started to squeeze around his meat, her lips clenching from her orgasm. She couldn't let out words, just high pitched grunts and loud moans as she trembled, her body shivering as Nick slowed down his hips but still fucked her during the orgasm, not intending to stop.

"FHhhaaahnnnsquuezing so much... G-good kittyyyyhh.." Nick let out with a happy and euphoric smile, his eyes rolling a bit from the nice feeling of Hailie squeezing repeatedly around him. Unlike Judy, her orgasm wasn't as intense. Judy usually squirted, making quite a mess. Nick loved it just as much, but this was way quicker. Squirting was the most intense female orgasm to be reached, and it seemed like Hailie was not able to reach that one. Maybe someday, but this was just a normal one. Still, it felt just as nice for Nick. The fox huffed as Hailie gave a small squirm and giggled from the orgasm ending, wanting another right away. Her body and mind felt like it was on fire, the fox cock bringing her to heaven. Nick then spoke quietly with chuckle.

"Felt nice, huh?"

"MMhhhmmm!" Hailie hummed, nodding fast few times and biting her lower lip as she turned to look at Nick with almost fully closed eyes again.

"You want more, huh? You want more?"

"Y-yes, please more t-teacher!" Hailie begged playfully, now grinding her butt against him a bit, getting a bit bolder with wanting more. She wanted more mating. All she could think about was how amazing this day was going to be, feeling this amazing fox mate her pussy however he wanted. Nick felt shivers as Hailie's dancing tail suddenly moved up, dancing its way to rub his chest. The fox looked at Hailie in the eyes, this act making him give the widest grin ever as he positioned himself better behind her.

"Oohoho, now you are just acting like naughty little student.. Let the teacher show you a proper lesson. Let's see if you can handle this, cute one..." Nick said with a naughty tone.

Nick started to fuck her again, now taking a whole now stance and bending his knees a bit, starting a bit more rough but controlled rhythm. He started to pound her pussy with a nice pace, making hard and deep thrusts and feeling his whole cock completely wet from the aroused kitty pussy.

"AAHHHOOIIIH, TEEACHEEERR! IIAAHH! F-feels so good!" Hailie moaned against the wall, closing her eyes as Nick had a dominant but gentle grip of the back of her neck as he fucked her.

"You like that, huh? You really like your teacher's cock, huh?"

"I-I love it!" Hailie moaned, loving how Nick was pounding her wet pussy with a dominant and hard rhythm, feeling Nick playfully trying to catch her dancing tail with his fangs in middle of fucking her from behind.

"Love it, huh? I bet you do... UUUhhnn... Youhhh.. Just wait t-till the f-ree time comes... Me and Oliver are Hhhhahh.. Going to pound your tight pussy in the bed for the whole week, my kitty..." Nick groaned hornily, feeling his own orgasm about to erupt like volcano at this pace. Her pussy might have not been as amazing as Judy's but it was still better than any of vixens he had been with. Hailie whimpered back, the idea tingling her mind. At this moment she felt like she wanted nothing more than that for the rest of her life.

"Y-yes, teacher!" she moaned, more than agreeable to accept that as her fate. Every second of this feeling right now made her understand why Judy wanted this every single day, not able to help it.

"Theeree we goo... Iiiin," Nick slurred, shoving himself so deep that he made almost the whole knot slide inside her.

"HHaannh!" Hailie let out, her eyes rolling and her body shivering as Nick's rock hard cock pulsed inside her.

"Aaaand out..." Nick finished, huffing as he dragged his dick halfway out again. Nick didn't waste time to slide it back in the same way, Hailie just feeling as if her body was in heaven as the fox tried his best not to moan from the feeling.

"MMHhmmhh.. S-so good.. M-more..." Hailie begged, panting with closed eyes and a pleased smile, her cheek pressed against the wall. Nick couldn't handle much more. She was feeling way too heavenly and he had been so pent up the whole day. And the way his student was shivering and moaning, made him feel like he was the best at teaching this. And to know that it wasn't over after this. He was going to take them both to the shower and fuck her there too. His big and swollen balls needed many orgasms to ease his sexual hunger of the day. And Hailie needed this experience if they were to make this work. He was doing this for both. And for the all of them. Three adorable lovers.. And they are all claimed by me.

"FHuuuf... Such a good feeling kitty pussy.. I'm gonna cum inside it..." Nick huffed with heavy eyes and tongue out. Picking up pace and starting to smack his cock in and out a bit faster.

"NYYAhahhmmhh!" Hailie let out in euphoria, feeling her pussy pounded by his fat fox meat that was planning to give it all to her. The feeling of being so loved and submissed. She wanted to take all of it. To feel the same feeling again. All of it made so much more sense to her now. The reason why Judy couldn't handle days without the feeling of being filled. Thinking about this feeling right now, she wanted it to last forever.

Nick moved next to her ear, burying his nose into her neck and inhaling her amazing and feminine scent as Hailie gasped, feeling another orgasm close as she was mentally preparing for Nick's warning. The fox growled dominantly, wanting to hear it from her mouth.

"Hailie... I'm close... Tell me how much you want it," Nick demanded, rubbing from behind her ear and wanting her to look at him.

Hailie felt her eyes open just a little bit, staring at the fox's half lidded emerald eyes, full of love and lust. She tried to whisper an answer but it was hard when Nick's cock was gently pounding her pussy, making her body and mind just tingle ways she had never imagined feeling ever in her life.

"I... I want it. G-give me your CUUAaaahh! MMhhaaa!... C-cum, teacher!" Hailie moaned. Nick smacking in harder and shivering from the dominance he had over this amazing female right now, he moved closer to her, their noses touching together as Nick whispered with a dominant tone.

"You want my pent up fox cream in your tight and wet pussy, hmmm? You want ever drop your teacher has in his balls for you?" Nick slurred, feeling his heart pound together with Hailie like drums.

"P-please! Fill me, teacher!" Hailie whined, feeling so loved and under the masculine control that Nick had, the fox moving his lips closer and grunting from the euphoria of her wet pussy gripping around his cock with every smack.

They both just panted in each other's faces, their lips inches away from each other as Nick slowed down his fucking or he would cum right then.

"If kitty wants my milk... She has to earn it... By being a good kitty and doing as TEACHER WANTS," Nick finally said, feeling the need to do something crazy with her sparking in his mind at this heated, lust filled moment.

"N-Nicholas I beg you! AAaAAHH! C-cum in my pussYAHHN! I-I'll be a good kitty! I- I promise!" Hailie begged, feeling like she was about to pass out from this moment, Nick dipping his knot inside her quickly and taking it out, both releasing loud moans in each other's face from it. Nick went crazy from the lust and the euphoria that the knot dip gave him, leaning in to kiss her out of surprise. Hailie just out instinct answered it, not even knowing she was doing it. She was just kissing back passionately, both of their half-lidded and pleasure rolling eyes meeting for a small second, and feeling their orgasms arriving within seconds.

"Time to move the kitty then!" Nick suddenly said with an euphoric tone, suddenly gathering all the strength he could muster under his otherwise weak and ecstasy filled body. He suddenly tensed up his biceps, lifting her frame up by dragging both arms to grab her inner thighs from behind. Hailie gave a loud yelp of surprise, feeling herself lifted in the air by Nick who had made up his mind on what he was going to do. He felt like a bit crazy at this moment, but he just... Felt an odd need to do this. Something so teacher like and dominant, wanting to claim her his way and right where he wanted. Hailie felt her head spinning, not even knowing what was going on as she actually wondered if she was in the air right now, carried by the fox behind her. His cock was still inside her, but he wasn't making the heavenly feeling by pounding anymore. They didn't move a lot though. Not at all. Nick took only few steps in the direction of their front door, walking Hailie against it. She was way too buzzed from feeling of being so well fucked and her body on fire, that she didn't know what was going on. All she wanted was Nick to fuck her pussy again so she would reach orgasm, while also feeling his cock knotted and releasing his thick cum inside her body. But it wasn't happening. Nick tried to look from behind Hailie's arm to reach the doorknob with his claws, feeling Hailie's pussy squeeze around him and beg for his cum. He grunted from the feeling, trying to make his claws to do one simple task: open the freaking door.

CLICK.

YES.

He managed to turn it just enough with his free paw, almost dropping the hazy snow leopard from her arms during the attempt. Every second without her pussy getting pleasured made her wake up more and more from the feeling, and Nick was running out of time. OPEN! Nick managed the scoot the front door open with his foot, making the door slowly go open to their side as their fur greeted the sunlight through the windows of the hallway, the dim apartment getting light and fresh air from the otherwise musky and mating scent filled apartment. Hailie felt her eyes actually open right now, Nick slowly setting her down on her feet and Hailie asking quickly in rising panic.

"NI-NICHOLAS?!"

"Shhhh... Just surrender to it, darling... Let's cum together."

"B-but teach-OOIHHHAHH!" Hailie let out, squeezing her eyes shut as Nick started to fuck her again. He didn't waste time. This was all planned inside his head and it was perfect.

There they were, in the doorframe of their own apartment with the door open, Hailie taking support from the edge of the frame. She felt her legs shake, her mind trying to battle and argue as she tried to understand if this was actually happening. But it was. Nick was pounding her pussy almost in an open hallway, the warm breeze of the window partly open on the hallway cooling her otherwise heated body. Nick brought his paws from her hips to her breasts, making Hailie give a high pitched moan of euphoria as he started to fondle her and fuck her harder from behind, the sound of his cock slamming in and out of her dripping wet thighs filling the hall.

"NICHOLAAAASSHHAAAAANHH!" Hailie moaned, trying to speak her mind out as she actually now started to get the picture of what was going on. She was completely naked, her legs spread and getting mated from behind, almost outside of the safety of their apartment.

Nick hadn't planned this but just now, the small naughty and clever idea coming to him. To make Hailie's face a small amount of her fear, trying to make her a little bit braver. He knew that this might have been a bit too fast but... He was in too much of a horny state to be thinking if she was actually going to be horrified about what he had just did. But so far all he could make out while squeezing her huge tits was the moans and whimpers that she couldn't control, still seeing the smile on her face.

But truly, Hailie was really scared. She realized now where they actually were. She didn't know that by Nick saying "the way teacher wants" was so literal. Mammals were maybe even hearing them right now if they were home.

She couldn't control the voice she was making, and right now she could see the opposite building through the window in front of them, the building's hallway windows on the same level as theirs. She could hear the sound of cars and mammals talking on the yard between their and the opposite building, some mammals having a barbeque over there. She felt so exposed. So scared. She realizing the most scary fact. Anyone could see them right now. See her. Naked. She felt her heart drum and her expression get a bit uncomfortable, a small panic raising inside her as she felt way too exposed. But it was hard to object when you were on verge of an orgasm, your body on fire and your pussy in heaven from the thick and pulsing cock inside. But she still tried to struggle to get her words out.

"N-no AAIIIH! T-teacher! W-we can't be hereAHH!" Hailie begged, feeling Nick slow down the moment he said that. Nick realized that she had finally started to understand where they were. Nick brought his paw on her cheek, turning her gently to look into his eyes on the verge of his own orgasm as he huffed.

"D-don't... AAAHhn!.. C-care about anyone! D-don't be... MMhh... HAaahh emb... Embarrassed of your amazing voice, H-Hailie... Y-you have to u-understand.. There is UUNFFhaah... Nothing wrong with what we are doing... We are making love... Don't m-mind if anyone s-seesHAaaah! O-only thing that matters is you and me..." Nick winced as he felt his member being in too much pleasure, his veins hardening and his cock pulsing like crazy.

Hailie felt her face burn from the blush as Nick slowed down his rhythm, listening to his words in the haze of their mating, and trying to understand him. The meaning of his words. Nick had trouble talking just as much as her. Her tight pussy was just too much to handle. They had mated only ten minutes now and he couldn't hold it anymore. He had almost came many times already, but his body was on the edge now. Trying to explain the reasoning why he fucked her right here on this spot like this was kind of hard to explain. Hailie didn't answer. Her confused and stunning eyes waited for Nick to talk, since he clearly tried to. She just moaned and listened.

"YouHHHh... MMhhh! Are a beautiful female.. Be proud of your body and what we- UUNFF! Are doing right now.. We are connected... I-If someone sees, l-let them! This is lesson f-for my student as a teacher- Haahhhh..."

Hailie looked into his gentle and lust driven emerald eyes, feeling the love and encouragement behind the tone. In this moment, she was scared. Embarrassed. But... If she truly felt like she didn't like this... Truly would had felt uncomfortable.. Then no matter what the amount of pleasure, she would have stopped this act and turned around to slap him in the face already. Somehow... Under those eyes and those warm words still echoing inside her mind... It felt so... THRILLING... To be mated like this by the bold and encouraging teacher fox, trying to talk like this was best for her... To defeat part of her fear... The insecurity of her body and showing it to others. She didn't answer in middle of panting and horny moaning... Because there was the feeling like... They didn't need words. All Hailie could do was to accept that this was happening right here and now. Under anyone's eyes to see. No one was in the hallway, or coming out of their apartments. She knew that it was something she was scared of. Because the noises they made were not quiet. The squishy noise of Nick's meat slamming in and out of her arousal leaking pussy was not a quiet sound at all. It ringed in their ears already and could be easily heard even from the staircase. Hailie tried to block the moans but she couldn't. She needed her paws as support for holding herself on the doorframe. Nick suddenly growled, making Hailie's spinning thoughts in middle of their heavenly mating cut off.

"F-Fuck! Too good- AHHHHN! YOUR PUSSY FEELS TOO AMAZING! I-I'm gonna cum!" Nick warned, pounding harder into her soft, warm and wet leopard pussy.

"AAHh! OIIH... MMHHAAAHHH! AAH, NIIICK! TEACHER! G-GIVE IT! I-I WANT IT!" Hailie whimpered, looking over her shoulder and feeling the fox grunt loudly and squeeze his eyes shut as he buried his muzzle into her neck. He grunted one last time.

"AARHHHHHHFFFUUHh T-TAKE IT ALL, KITTY!" Nick let out as a loud moan, their voices easily heard one floor down now. The sex was way too amazing to control the intensity of it by voice.

"CUM INSIDE ME!" Hailie begged, feeling her own orgasm arriving at the same time as Nick as he started to pound her pussy and making small drops of her arousal splatter around with wet smacking sounds as his swollen balls danced up and down between her legs, his meat visibly going deep in and out of her pink lips hard but not fast. Strong, powerful slams and finally... It was over.

Nick felt his first orgasm of the day come like an overwhelming wave of ecstasy, the fox slamming his fat knot inside and passing her lips. Hailie and Nick both tried to kiss in middle of this heavenly moment, but ended up breaking it because of the too strong orgasm. Hailie could feel the pulsing and rock hard fox member starting to jolt inside her, feeling the strong twitch of it every single second as he started to shoot his pent up and thick seed inside her pussy with intense pressure, giving the amazing student and good kitty her long wanted milk. What made it more intense for her mind and body was Nick squeezing her tits greedily. Sending shocks of intense and sensitive tingles to her already heated body, feeling her pussy getting an orgasm. The snow leopard felt her smile go into euphoric tantra of this perfect mating session, claiming the males seed with her tight and inexperienced pussy like it was the long battled reward she earned. The feeling as she almost collapsed from the doorframe, Nick holding her up with tensed muscles and begging her to not make them both fall down. Encouraging her to handle the amazing orgasm as best as she could without falling down on the floor.

Nick's fat balls visibly raised and lowered, pumping the thick fox seed inside her with huge jolts and claiming this female as his straight from the morning. His new lover and soon to be mate for life. His student, his adored female and amazing friend... His future wife. The feeling of intensity and love colliding as their heads were pressed together, both repeating each other's names as they shared the intense orgasm in this doorway, not caring about anything around them. Neither of them cared if they were watched. They were together now officially, sharing their first mating together without anyone else. Nick and Hailie didn't know that Oliver and Judy were actually having the same moment together today in the ZPD training camp, but that was something Nick had expected Judy wanting to do the moment she would see the right moment. And Nick wanted it. He would be actually dissapointed if they hadn't mated together like he had with Hailie when they would come back home.

Hailie felt her orgasm overwhelming her as she spread her legs wider, wanting Nick to have little bit more access as his knot pulsed and swelled inside her, Nick grunting in amazing pleasure as she squeezed with her pussy around his pulsing and hard cock, milking her reward from the pent up teacher and taking it all greedily. She could feel her pussylips clench from the orgasm she had, and she almost wanted to just scream but all she could emit was high pitched giggles and whimpers as she pushed her head against Nick's lovingly, purring like a good little kitty against her male and feeling loved. Her body in ecstasy. She felt so full. Nick's fat knot and length just kept pulsing over and over, and she loved every new warm jolt of the warm and thick white liquid that this dominant, gentle and loving fox was giving inside her. The amount of cum was too much, some falling down from the pressure between their connection. Falling as white drops on the floor. The white drops were falling along his jolting balls and his knot, Nick starting to make a mess. This was without a doubt an amazing and erotic moment, full of-

Then she saw it. She felt her heart still pounding and her vision blurring. The strong, musky scent of this dominant and sweaty fox was fuming her mind and the feeling of being filled was amazing, sure, but her own orgasm was calming down. And right now, she was sure of what she was seeing. She needed to only peek out with her other eye, watching outside of the window. No one had heard them... Well, probably had but.. There was no one in the hallway of their own.

But on the opposite side building... They had audience. She could feel her hazy aqua eyes wake up slowly, small panic raising in her as she realized they were being watched. She whimpered slowly, the worried and really scared voice speaking up the moment she knew that she wasn't dreaming or seeing this on her own.

"N-Nick! L-let's go in!"

"Huuuuuh?" Nick asked with a goofy expression, his eyes looking almost cross and his tongue hanging out as he was seeing stars from the amazing orgasm. He was so buzzed that he had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that his cock was stuck inside her tight pussy that was still squeezing and milking his balls like the last day on earth. The fox just lost in the euphoria, and feeling like he was luckiest fox in the world right now.

"We have to go inside!" Hailie whimpered with her eyes in terror.

"Wait.. Why?" Nick asked, knowing that it was clear that they should go inside anyway but the scared intensity in her tone made him take a bit of a worried tone.

"They are looking at us!" Hailie whined, feeling the eyes stare at them.

"Huh?" Nick looked right where Hailie was gazing, his eyes scanning direction. And what do you know, she was not kidding.

Right on the opposite side, a lynx couple, male and female was looking at them through the window with open mouths, both blushing quite a lot as they watched. Hailie didn't know how long they had followed this act or how much they had seen, but they sure as hell were looking. They now noticed Nick and Hailie looking back, Hailie wanting Nick to say anything at all to this situation. She was horrified, wondering what those two were thinking at this moment, witnessing them tied together. Her bare body was for them to see. Hailie finally realizing that her breasts were out for them to see. She quickly covered her breasts, turning a shade of red as her heart pounded from getting caught. But the thrill... It felt so hazy... Scary but... So wild.. Intriguing... That someone was following the act of her getting claimed so... Publicly... Well, not publicly, but in enough open space for a few to see if they would investigate the sound.

Nick was wide-eyed for a moment and actually spoke with a chuckle, taking a deep breath and calming himself down from the heated mated session coming to an end.

"Oh, would you look at that," he said with a grin.

"Niiiiick, p-please!" Hailie whined, feeling herself shake and Nick immediately calming her down. He brought his paws from her soft breasts to hug her from behind, whispering.

"Shhhhh, it's okay, it's okay... They are not laughing at you.. Not us... Look the way they are looking at us right now... Don't be ashamed," Nick assured, seeing the clear arousal in the male lynx's face. He could not see but was quite sure that the lynx had a boner right now. He wasn't taking his gaze off from them with his girlfriend at all.

"B-But, teacher..." Hailie argued, looking at them nervously but feeling Nick's warm body hug her, the soothing feeling of still getting filled causing her to still feel hazy, but her heart raced as she was waiting for something bad to happen after getting caught. But nothing bad was happening. The two just stared. Nick then continued whispering to her ear.

"Let them look at us. They are clearly liking what they are seeing."

"H-how do you-"

"I know. Wise fox teacher, remember? You once again forget that you have a stunning body, Hailie... They are not going to do anything bad. Everything is alright," Nick said soothingly, licking her neck and keeping the eye contact on both of the mammals on the other side. The female was actually smiling after a while as Nick grinned to them, winking a bit. Hailie was just trying not to shake, still covering her breasts. The lynx girl actually then did something after whispering something to her male, the lynx boy watching them with a focused look. The boy was listening and then they both just gave a small chuckle, waving at their direction with a friendly gesture of "hi".

Nick had a friendly grin on now, thanking these two with eye contact on not judging what they were doing. Hailie looked a bit surprised now, not able to say anything or peak a smile like Nick. The fox then whispered to her gently, giving a quick kiss to her cheek.

"See? We are fine. They like what they see. Let's wave back," Nick said with a playful tone, raising his paw up slowly. Nick started to wave at the smiling couple, earning small laughs from the other side, but heard by them because of the fair distance between them. Hailie tried to smile a bit, still feeling as shy as one could. Nick then whispered.

"Just wave at them. You already passed the class amazingly. You are doing great right now. Your body is amazing and they are not judging you for what we just did. They enjoyed it. Just give a small wave back and we can go inside," Nick said proudly with a warm tone.

Hailie swallowed, carefully raising her paw and letting her big breasts be shown again as she waved back. The girl and the boy lynx kept waving at them with smiles now, them having a small and friendly connection right now.

Nick felt satisfied. Letting the warm feeling of an amazing morning soak in, so grateful that these two saw them, making this lesson even more effective. Hailie just gave a small giggle despite her blush and racing heart, feeling the thrill and erotic feeling of being so exposed, the two seeing her cum leaking and knotted pussy and breasts in the sunlight without nothing to cover them. The lynx girl suddenly moved her paw without warning into the lynx boys jeans, grabbing his balls and making the lynx boys eyes shoot open from surprise. He started to laugh, the girl taking him by his hoodie laces and whispering to him. Nick and Hailie didn't see it but his cock was as stiff as a rock from the show he had witnessed with his girlfriend, not able to help the natural male hunger rising inside him from primal instinct of seeing another mating. Nick felt small surprised laugh come out of him, Hailie's smile going away and wide eyes looking as the girl was clearly jerking off her boyfriend in the hallway now. The couple started to kiss, both waving in their direction one last time as the girl started to shove him playfully towards the apartment, clearly the scene triggering something inside them after watching it end. Nick snickered a bit, knowing damn well what they had done as he winked after them one last time as the two disappeared from the hallway to somewhere. Probably to their apartment. And just like that... The scene and the tension filled moment was over. Hailie whispered quietly, wondering what just happened.

"What... Where did they..."

"Hailie, my cute kitty pupil.. I guess they just knew the show was over."

"But... What... What if they call someone... Or tell-"

"Hailie... Those two are going to be occupied with each other for the rest of the day," Nick said knowingly, chuckling to himself from her innocence.

"What do you.. What do you mean?" Hailie asked with a quiet voice.

"Exactly what I said... But now, I'm getting chilly. And we have to go inside," Nick said with a warm tone, kissing her neck. Despite Hailie somehow feeling odd thrill and finding out from herself that... She kinda liked... Being seen... She still was a bit angry with him.

"Teacher, you could had warned me better," she said with a scolding tone and grumpy face, feeling a bit played. He had taken advantage of her hazy heated need of mating after all to give this rushed lesson of showing that her body would be admired in public if she was nude, not pointed and laughed at. Which was already such a bizarre idea in Nick's mind, the snow leopard not realizing or understanding her beauty. It was funny but frustrating.

"Well... But it wasn't so bad, right? Besides, I told you that I would give you my cum the way I wanted," Nick defended with a playful smile, trying to get her to ease down. But she still looked angry.

"That was cheating. You know that I... That I didn't like-"

"Hailie... Did you truly feel like those two just thought badly about how you looked? Or that they were disgusted about what we did?"

"I... N-no.. I mean, maybe not but-"

"Teacher knows the best. You took an amazing step by going along with it just now. You could have said no anytime you wanted, and I would had stopped," Nick assured, trying to sound honest. He did want to believe that he would have... But it was hard to fight against the sudden urges and ideas he sometimes got.

"Still... It was really scary!" Hailie argued, a bit annoyed that he didn't sound like he was sorry about anything at all. She loved being his pupil in training, but she had her limits and felt a bit bullied for some reason.

"But... It felt good, right? The feeling of being seen just now... Didn't it feel... Exciting? I could see it from you," Nick said, trying to say that they made true progress. Not even by just Hailie getting used to mating and finding her favorite possible position, or getting pleasure and learning her lover.. But an actual teacher and student progress on the path of her becoming many things he wanted her to be. Things he knew that she WANTED to be too. Bold, proud, and comfortable about her body. A talented, knowing, and experienced lover in bed. Also... His new soulmate. This lesson had already mildened her fear of someone seeing her naked, let alone caught in the act itself.

"It... It felt... Something... But, teacher, it... I just..."

"Hailie... I'm sorry," Nick said after a while with genuine tone of apology, seeing that she wanted it. Hell, he owed one for her, even if what he just did was in his mind a really good thing for her to experience.

Hailie was quiet for a while. She had wanted this apology, but now that she got it... It wasn't actually what she wanted. She was just... Overwhelmed by this such sudden and big experience. She had been with a male in bed for the first time after four years just night before and right in the next morning she was getting in from behind at the front door by Nicholas Wilde. It was... Something to soak in. To really soak in. Within two days her life had turned upside down, four hearts opening among each other inside that apartment and changing her life for good. She just... It was all such a big change. Nick spoke after a while.

"Hey... Hailie," Nick spoke with a loving tone, his expression serious.

Hailie looked at him, seeing Nick ask with an apologizing look. "Is everything okay between us?" The last thing he wanted was an argument after such an amazing session they just had.

Hailie couldn't stay mad, going through all this and the things he said. He had only meant well. It had all worked. It was just very rushed from him as a teacher... even if it worked. Hailie felt a small smile coming to her from her serious expression, not able to be mad at this fox who clearly was falling in love with her. And she felt the same... But she had LOT to learn about this fox as a person clearly. Like Judy had warned. As golden hearted as he is... He can be sometimes quite a personality to handle. That his what makes him Nick.

The red fox felt warm feeling over his heart after seeing that smile, exhaling from the small tension fading away. She had forgiven him. But still... No more tricks out of the blue like that. That is what her gaze warned worriedly. Nick leaned in to give a kiss to her, begging for Hailie to answer it. And she did, giving a small giggle and her ears burning as the fox gently kissed her, pulling her slowly back to the apartment. Nick closed the door as they kissed, both still connected down there and feeling the pleasure toning down from its peak, and both able to talk normally now. Nick was barely releasing anymore seed inside, if at all, but he sure was making a mess on the floor.

Nick wildly kissed her, the whimpering and cute snow leopard feeling her tail dance and thanking Nick for closing the door. Feeling the calming silence settle inside the apartment. Nick then whispered to her.

"Hey... Sorry for repeating this but... You made amazing progress right now. Even as sudden as it was... You made me a proud teacher, Hailie. You really did," Nick said with a honest tone, licking her lips and looking at her.

Hailie blushed from the compliment, whispering back after a while.

"Thank you... Teacher," Hailie said.

"You deserved it. So, now that we got that over with and we are still stuck... How about we continue?" Nick asked with a mischievous smile growing on his face.

"Wh-what do you mean, Nick?" Hailie asked, not understanding.

"I already told you, silly kitty... I am not done with you. That was lesson one," Nick said, making her yelp from suddenly small playful slap on her ass.

"YIIP!" she let out, feeling her heart race again as Nick leaned in to whisper next to her ear.

"Now... This kitty and his teacher are making a mess. I am going to take this gorgeous female to the shower and wash her. After I come loose... We are going to start lesson two: shower sex," Nick said with a growl.

Hailie felt her expression go shy, already forgetting that this wasn't just a one moment, having to wait a long time for another. No. This day had just begun. She had entered the school of her fox, and this was just the first hour.

Nick loved the expression she had right now, clearly loving the idea of getting more mating. Nick then whispered.

"Now, we are going to shower. And after washing, I am going to take you against the wall like just now. But this time, I want to see your face. And I am going hold your other leg against my side with my paw, watching every expression on that cute face as I pound your tight and wet pussy once more today... And after that... We are going to do it on the washing machine... So... Is my kitty ready to play?" Nick asked with a hunger full of lust, bringing his fingers to play with her hard nipples.

"OIIH Y-yes please!" she said, biting her lower lip and feeling her body warming up, knowing her pussy was about to get another ride of his fat fox cock.

"Louder," Nick said, getting warm shivers and loving when he got Hailie to call him teacher all the time.

"Yes please! T-teacher!" Hailie whined, feeling Nick greedily fondle her tits as he backed up towards the bathroom.

"In the shower we go then, my student. Let's see how much that beautiful and tight pussy of yours can handle before glowing pink from my pounding," Nick slurred warmly, licking his muzzle and making her giggle as he started to rub her clit on their way to another session of long love making.

LOONG LOOOONG HOURS LATER

"SSshhh, I don't hear anyone..." Judy hissed in the middle of her giggle, her ears trying to make out any sound as she finally entered into the apartment after the workday was over.

Oliver was getting dragged into the apartment with a wide smile on his face, looking and scouting with Judy who was trying to locate Nick and Hailie with him. There was no sound. They could be out in the city.

The brown wolf slowly moved his paw to the doorknob, closing it after them. Just when he was about to take a few steps, he stopped right away and looked at Judy who was about a few feet away from him.

The bunny turned to look at him as well and it came to them both. The smell of sweaty mating was all over the house, an intriguing and very familiar scent for Judy. Nick's and Hailie's scent was all in the air.

"They have to be still in here," Judy said knowingly, a smirk coming to her face. Otherwise she might have felt like she had missed a party, but right now her panties were still messy from Oliver's cum mixed with Cody's, the coyote they had met hours earlier. Oliver nodded at that, enchanted just to look at her with loving gaze. Judy turned around to look at him when he wasn't moving from the door, blushing a bit from the way that Oliver was zoning out on her.

"What?" she asked shyly.

"...You know, I am starting to realize minute after minute as I walk with you why Nick loves you so much," Oliver said, just the day with this bunny being like heaven to him. This was easily one of the most amazing days of his life.

"Oliver..." Judy said quietly, squirming a bit from the sudden compliment by the handsome wolf. The bunny slowly walked towards the standing wolf, reaching for his paw and wiggling her tail as she whispered to him.

"Kiss me, please..."

Oliver zoned out for a while, leaning his frame down to get on her level and moving his muzzle close to hers. The two started to kiss with a smile on their faces at the front door, making it a soft and romantic moment after everything they had went through today. The two were still in their grey ZPD light wear, the grey hoodies and college pants a bit damp from the rain and sweat. Oliver was feeling just enchanted from her small and soft tongue, trying to fight back, but just like Nick's, his big canine tongue overpowered hers, making her whimper cutely. Oliver guided his paw on her back respectfully, keeping it there and kissing more. Judy quietly then moved her own paw on top of Oliver's, suddenly taking it off. She guided it just a little bit lower, making it touch her round butt. Oliver's closed eyes opened a little from that one, Judy giving a giggle as she wiggled her tail and whispered in the middle of their passionate kiss.

"Squeeze it."

Oliver did as he was told, greedily squeezing her ass as he moved his other paw behind her head, kissing harder and more dominantly with the small grey doe. Judy felt her heart starting to race slowly, the spark and tingle of sexual hunger raising inside her again as Oliver kept sinking the tips of his fingers into her soft and round rump, wanting to slap it like Nick always did but was too much of a gentlemammal to do it. After a while they broke their long kiss, the string of saliva still between their mouths as the two zoned out in each other's eyes, knowing how much they had been through today. Learning so much about each other. Body and heart. Judy then quietly spoke.

"Let's go find our missing fox and snow leopard."

"I... Might have a good guess where they are," Oliver suddenly said, looking towards the closed bedroom door. Judy knew the same but she then whispered.

"I don't hear sounds."

"Maybe sleeping."

"Most likely," Judy laughed, both starting to walk over to find out.

And just like guessed, there they were. Judy and Oliver were standing inside the bedroom now, looking as the two were in the huge bed, sleeping. The blanket was over them, just their heads showing as Hailie's muzzle was buried into Nick's neck, a small smile on her face with a bulge in the blanket showing her arm wrapped around him. Nick was just breathing quietly through his nose, both looking quite exhausted. This bedroom smelled like a mating cave.

Oliver and Judy both looked at each other, wanting to clearly see the reaction on each other's faces to see how they felt. Oliver was surely smiling. Judy wasn't but she didn't look sad, angry, or jealous. Okay, maybe a little jealous, but she didn't have any right to. Those two looked so peaceful together. It was clear what had been going on in this apartment after they left. Oliver then spoke quietly.

"Should we... Wake them up?"

"...Yeah. We have to talk... About what happened today," Judy said, a small nervousness coming to her now that she realized she had to actually talk about it in front of Hailie.

"... Among other things," Oliver sighed, feeling a bit uncomfortable too. All they could wish was that Nick would keep this moment in his control. Because somehow they had bad vibes about this.

TRUE BONDING

"Honey... Honey, wake up..." Judy said with a loving tone, both her and Oliver sitting in a yoga pose next to Nick. It was really good that this bed was so freaking huge, easily fitting four to even five mammals of a wolf's size, so they could just sit there and watch the two wake up. Judy was ruffling Nick's ears, booping his black nose to make him wake up. Oliver saw with Judy that Nick slowly felt his eyelids starting to shake a bit, the fox wondering what was disturbing his sleep. He had mated with Hailie the first two hours so passionately until they both had fallen asleep, getting a well deserved four hours at least of warm slumber. Hailie's body was all tingly and as relaxed as possible, having a small loving smile on her as she was still sleeping. Her lower body was still running so warm, Nick doing just what he promised. Hailie's pussy had never taken the pounding it had today. Nick had indeed fucked her in the shower, laundry machine, and finally in bed, until Nick's balls had become so sore along with her unexperienced pussy that they needed a sleeping break to recharge. Needless to say it had been heaven for both.

The whole bathroom had been echoing from their moans, grunts and whimpers for two hours, at least as Nick was keeping his lessons, fucking her tight and wet pussy in different positions and making her orgasm multiple times. The cleaning was the longest job in the bathroom, pools of Nick's thick seed splattered on the tile floors everytime he came loose. Her pussy was just too addicting for him to even have long breaks. And Hailie was way too addicted to the feeling to want one either, no matter if her pussy got a bit sore after two hours. The final one in bed was clear last one for both before they both knew that they needed to give their bodies a break. After filling her the third time in bed, Nick knew that fourth time would be hard to achieve, so like a gentlemammal he played with her breasts and fingered her until she got her fifth orgasm of the day, giggling against his chest as they both fell asleep, Nick letting Hailie's thighs cool down and himself gathering more seed for her. They had not even eaten anything, just drinking lots of water between. Judy could see that Hailie gave small kicks, the after effects to release pressure from her thighs still tingling pleasantly, oozing out Nick's thick seed onto the bed. There was no helping it. The fox had been really pent up and those huge balls weren't just for show.

"Mmhhr... Whuh..." Nick mumbled in slight confusion, smacking his muzzle as he was about to wake up. Judy opened the window a little bit, the fresh air flowing in the warm and musky bedroom as the fox felt the cooling air inhaled into his nose. It was quite chilly even. Might be a storm coming tonight. Nick saw as the first thing in front of him, the grey doe looking at him with loving smile and talking.

"Evening, handsome."

"Mmhh..." Nick hummed, rubbing his eyes and looking at the two newcomers. He saw a warmly smiling Oliver in his grey overalls, wagging his brown tail and looking at him. Next to him was his most loved bunny, her brushing his cheek soothingly. Nick's face lightened up after realizing the clock on the nightstand, seeing that he had slept in this bed with Hailie for quite some time.

"Morning, my bunny," Nick said with a loving tone, leaning in and Judy already prepared for it, both starting to share a loving kiss together as Oliver followed. He could not help but to feel warm but still small sadness hitting him for wanting kiss like that from him too. But like he said, one day. You just have to wait.

"And who is this handsome dude? Is he around here often?" Nick asked with a smirk, moving his paw onto Oliver's leg and scratching it.

"I don't know... I thought my boyfriend lived here," he said with a shy tone, trying to act like Nick.

"HHmmm... Maybe he does," Nick grinned.

"Well, that is my girlfriend next to you, so..."

"Hmmm, clever," Nick said, both snorting after a while and Judy shaking her head at the two.

"Did you two umm... I mean... "Oliver mumbled in a sudden blush, knowing damn well what happened here but just wanted to confirm.

"Oliver. I took good care of her. I was doing what teachers do. And it looks like a certain pupil came to school late," Nick said, wiggling his eyebrows and looking at Oliver with a teasing look.

Oliver was quiet for a while, feeling Nick rub his leg and waiting for a playful excuse back.

"I was busy taking good care of her," Oliver said, looking Judy's way. Nick then looked at a shy Judy, turning his attention to her.

"Iiisss that so... My bunbun had fun with my pupil, hmmm?" Nick asked. Judy gave a small giggle and wiggled her tail as Nick brushed her ears, only signaling that it was true.

"I need to hear every detail of how that went down," Nick growled, sitting up like an excited kit from wanting to know every detail of his new boyfriend mating his bunny.

"I..." Judy then turned to look at Oliver, the wolf now also looking a bit nervous as they were about to explain what went on.

"...Is something the matter? Carrots?" Nick asked, getting a bit confused as to why Oliver and Judy went a bit quiet. Judy then spoke.

"Something happened. And because I... We both love you two, you both need to hear it..." Judy said quietly, trying to keep eye contact with him.

"Judith... Did something bad happen to you? Are you both okay?" Nick said, now scooting up more and the last of his smile going away as he saw that whatever it was, her behavior felt bad. Like she had done something bad.

"Nothing... Bad happened, Nicholas," Judy assured, rubbing his paw.

"Oookhaay... So... What is this about then?" Nick asked as most of his worry went away. Oliver then cleared his throat and spoke.

"It's... A long story," Oliver said as Nick looked at him in question, the brown wolf scratching his neck.

"We need to wake Hailie up," Judy said, owing to tell her that she had kissed another female. She couldn't keep Hailie in the dark about it, it felt like something she had to say. She didn't like lying or keeping secrets.

"I'll... Get on that," Nick said, starting to touch Hailie.

"Hey... Time to wake up gorgeous," Nick said gently, moving her a bit.

"MMMrrrhhmmm... M.. More lessons, teacher?" she hummed in her sleep with an eager smile.

Nick felt a wicked smile come to his face. Oliver blushing from his girlfriend's eagerness, even in her sleep. Judy giving a small giggle of surprise.

"You two had quite a lot of fun in here, I assume?" Judy asked teasingly.

"A little bit, yeah... Hey... Wakey, wakey," Nick said, finally getting the snow leopard to open her eyes and wake from the warm haze of dreams.

AFTER THE STORY

The silence continued for a while after Judy finished telling about Cody and Irene with Oliver, the red fox and the snow leopard both looking at the grey doe as she finished.

She was kind of holding her breath. The only males she had been in bed with besides Nick was Roy and Oliver, but Nick knew both. Nick didn't know this Cody or anything about him, just like Hailie didn't know this Irene. Oliver was just as awkward, wondering what would come out of this. It was the silence that kept the tense situation up, as Oliver tried to find Hailie's thoughts in all of this. She did look at him, but her gaze was distant. It wasn't something Oliver could place. After knowing her all these months and falling in love with her, it was scary that right at this moment he didn't know what went on in her mind. She was really glued to Nick right now, almost like waiting for him to do something.

Nick did finally speak with a nervous tone, looking at Judy with a serious gaze that made her tense up.

"Are you truly sure that they are not going to tell anyone or the ZPD?"

"I... Don't see any reason why they would gain from it... They were part of it after all," Judy defended quietly, fearing that she would get an angry fox. She felt way more uncomfortable about all this, especially for the same reason that Oliver did. Hailie. She was so quiet and Judy could tell as a female that she was sad.

"Oliver... You truly believe that they won't use this against you in any way?" Nick tried to confirm.

"No, dude. They won't. We are alright. I trust them."

After a while there was another silence until Nick sighed deeply. Both the brown wolf and the grey doe were nervous about what their boyfriend might now say, but it didn't take long for Nick to have that charming grin of his again, as he spoke.

"Well... Then I see no worry in this!"

Judy and Oliver both felt like their hearts had stopped beating for nothing as Nick chuckled and looked at them both with an amused look.

"Why did you both think I would be mad about it? You both saw the opportunity to use that situation in your favor and quite cleverly. I wish I had been there to see it," Nick said with a frisky tone, running his paw over Judy's ear. Oliver felt relieved smile come to his face as he asked carefully.

"So... You are not mad about... What we did?"

"...No. It is what we agreed on. I did not know these two, but like I said... If you trust anyone to have sex with them, they have my trust, too. You are not a dumb bunny as you used to be," Nick teased with grin.

"Hush you!" Judy laughed, tackling to hug Nick and being once again so glad that her boyfriend was this amazing. She had expected everything negative, but there was none from the fox. Oliver also smiled from this, then speaking too.

"Nick... So... We are cool about this? No bad feelings?" Oliver asked, wondering that it was too good to be true.

"Well... Some certain pupil is going to have this discussion with more detail once we are alone. If Judy tells that you were going crazy with this Irene girl, I need to hear more than just 'mated' her. Roy talked just like you. I need every single line and second to know how much of a talented pupil I'm working with here after all..." Nick spoke, his finger pressed against his nose and having a very wicked grin.

"I... O-okay," Oliver mumbled back with a shy smile, feeling Nick pleasantly scratch him behind his ear.

"Oliver was amazing. He made her orgasm at least three times," Judy vouched, looking at Oliver proudly while wiggling her tail.

"Did he now?" Nick asked with wide eyes, impressed quite a lot. He then moved his paw on Oliver's hoodie laces and pulled them teasingly as he spoke.

"If that is true... I am going to have to reward my pupil someway that I find fitting..." Nick slurred, winking at the brown wolf.

Oliver blushed quite a lot, not knowing what to make out from that tone but whatever he thought as reward made his tail wag. Any kind of play with his teacher was something he looked forward to.

"Now... Since we are all here, now we really talk ab-" Nick began, until Hailie spoke for the first time.

"Judith..."

Every single sitting mammal in their yoga pose turned to look at the snow leopard who was sitting as well, covering her breasts with the blanket as she was finally ready to say something that bothered her.

Nick and Oliver looked at her in sudden realization, hearing the sadness in her voice as she looked at Judy.

"...Y-yes?" Judy asked with a quiet tone, wondering what she was going to say. Judy was just about to talk to her anyway, feeling concerned from her expression. She didn't know why, but Hailie had been like this ever since some part of the story. Hailie then whispered.

"Why... Why did you kiss her?" she asked with a sad tone.

Everyone became quiet at this moment, Nick looking at Hailie with a calming gaze and talking soothingly.

"Hailie... In the heat of moment, she might hav-"

"I want to hear it from her," Hailie said in the middle of Nick's talk, making the fox go quiet as Judy looked at Hailie in the eyes with an intese gaze.

"Hailie, I... I did it because she was my fan... She wanted to kiss. I didn't. I.. I didn't want to be rude," Judy defended, saying it how it was.

"So... She.. I mean.. Are you going to... Do it with her again? Are you going to... Do things with-"

"Hailie," Judy said, moving on her knees from her yoga pose and scooting closer. Oliver spoke now quietly,

"Hailie. We had sex with them just once. It doesn't need to happen again. Judy didn't have actual sex with her," Oliver reminded, trying to soothe his girlfriend down.

It was clear to Nick too as he studied this moment carefully, that Hailie was jealous. The way she looked at Judy right now made Nick feel small sadness for her, because it was clear that she being the first female to claim Judy was something important to her. Judy meant a great deal to her. Kissing her the first time in her life and hearing that she had kissed another female the same day... It did sound quite harsh. But in a sense, Judy had very little options. She had made the best solution in her mind to dodge getting told on. And she was thinking about the same thing as Nick: getting Oliver used to live this new life style. But sometimes it was easily forgettable that Hailie was the one who was most confused about all this. Judy scooted closer to her snow leopard friend, talking to her.

"Hailie. I didn't touch her. I kissed her because she really wanted to. I didn't have sex with her," Judy argued, seeing that Hailie was genuinely hurt. And it ached her heart. Hailie then spoke again.

"I... I just..." Hailie whispered, shaking a bit.

"You are asking if I have feelings for her? If I am going back to her?" Judy asked, knowing that is what Hailie would truly not like. She was clearly feeling very sad that any other female wanted Judy.

"...Do you have feelings for her?" Hailie asked straight, even a bit attacking. Nick and Oliver looked a bit nervous now, Nick feeling like this was a situation he couldn't control, because this was something they needed to clear out, even if he knew Judy couldn't do that to Hailie.

"No. Hailie, I don't have any feelings for her... Not like I do you. I never will," Judy assured, not wanting to see Hailie like this. It was making her heart hammer from the shakey feeling, the emotion getting to her as the small amount of hurt in Hailie's eyes made her wince. Oliver then suddenly spoke, even if he saw Nick trying to talk.

"Hailie. I love you so much. You know that right?" the brown wolf asked.

Hailie was about to sob and rush to get fresh air, feeling like she didn't believe Judy. The snow leopard looked at Oliver now, not answering but just looking at him. Oliver continued.

"For all that I have known you, Hailie... I have seen you all this time. The way that you have looked at Judy. You have been in love with her for a long time. Haven't you?"

Judy felt herself freeze a bit from that, looking at a serious Oliver and then Hailie. The snow leopard was blushing alright, her glossy eyes wide. She turned away from them and nodded, not able to look at Judy.

Nick took Hailie by her paw, feeling it not flinch from the contact as he gave a comfortable squeeze while looking at her and letting Oliver do the talking.

"Just like I have been in love... Well, with all of you. No matter how I fought it. I have always been scared to love anyone. Because I didn't think I was good enough for anyone's love. Something I know you are feeling right now, Hailie," Oliver said knowingly. Judy and Nick both looked at Oliver carefully, seeing that Oliver made her give a quick peek at her while a small tear fell from her eye, the female sniffing a bit. Judy and Nick knew this feeling, and right now all they wanted to do was to hug her so much.

"If I would hear that Nick would have kissed another male... I would feel the same way that you do," Oliver said, looking at Nick. The fox felt his eyes widen, looking at the serious brown wolf. Even as Nick was the most dominant and looked as the leader of this relationship, this was something that he knew he had to be careful with. Oliver continued, looking back to Hailie.

"I love you. Nick loves you. Judy loves you. For the first time in my life... I am truly happy. Are you not happy, Hailie? Knowing that three mammals love you?" Oliver asked in concern.

"I.. I-I am, but..." Hailie tried to argue, looking at the glossy eyed bunny who looked really sorrowful for what she had done. Oliver continued.

"I was ready to be in this relationship because Judy convinced me that we can make it work. Nick has made it his life goal with her. I want to try for them. No matter what, I want to be with them. Both of them," Oliver said, laying his paw on Judy's and Nick's. Neither of them moved but gave a loving smile to the brown wolf as he continued and looked at Hailie.

"And you... I love you so much."

"I... I love you too..." Hailie whispered quietly, not able to hold back a small smile as she looked at this wolf. Oliver continued again.

"So... Know that even if Judy kissed her.. She will never put her over you. She is not that kind of mammal. I have known her for a long time and in this one day only, she has proven to me that this is most amazing lifestyle I could have imagine being part of. I believe in her and Nicholas. I believe in you. You can do this, Hailie. Let's forget the jealousy and all that... Let's never fight about these... And just talk... Because I don't want this to end. It still feels so unreal.. But these two days with all of you have been the most amazing hours of my life. The day this would end... I don't want it to come. I don't want any drama to break us apart or destroy what we have," Oliver said from the bottom of his heart, wanting her to believe all of this.

Nick and Judy now both looked at Oliver with such admiration and love that it was hard to talk. It had truly worked magic on Hailie, because the snow leopard was truly listening now. She was now looking back at Judy. Nick and Oliver both looked as Hailie broke down, closing her eyes and scooting the blanket away as she grabbed Judy into a hug.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry for being like this... I didn't mean to!" Hailie sobbed, hugging the bunny tightly and hating herself for the drama she caused just now. Jealousy was the worst emotion to have in the life they now pursued, and just now Hailie felt like she had been close to destroying best thing her life ever had over some small female jealousy in her heart from her long loved bunny fooling around with a female that wasn't her. Judy also felt herself shake, hugging her back and whispering.

"It's okay... I understand... I'm here..." the grey doe sobbed.

In middle of two males looking at this moment, Nick had scooted next to Oliver who was exhaling after the speech that was as deep as he could pull from his heart. What he truly felt. The brown wolf looked at the red fox, him being so close. Nick then spoke.

"Oliver... Thank you," Nick said with a serious tone.

"I... It's nothing-"

Nick didn't let him finish as he hugged him, smiling warmly by himself as he scooped the brown wolf in his sweaty grey hoodie into a loving embrace.

"Thank you for believing in us," he said again with a bit more emotion, showing how much that had meant to him. He had just saved the situation from the worst possible scenario: Hailie having second thoughts and being angry at Judy. Something Nick never would have wanted. He would have failed everyone as their teacher.

Hailie and Judy both sobbed a bit, still in a loving hug as they showed each other how much they felt at this moment. Judy whispered.

"I will never love any other female... I belong to you... I don't want anyone else."

Hailie sobbed harder from that, hugging her tighter and feeling so foolish for ever thinking otherwise.

Nick and Oliver both looked at the two females sharing the needed moment, Nick then turning to Oliver. The brown wolf turned to look at Nick, feeling himself tense up as Nick looked at him with an intense gaze.

"I... Umm... I just wanted to know if... If you did the same as... Judy... I mean nothing wrong with it... It's just that uhh... It wouldn't really bother me, but about this Cody... Like Judy told that you all kissed and uhh... I mean, she didn't go into detail about you so..." Nick mumbled, wondering how to ask this.

Oliver was quiet and wide-eyed for a while, feeling his heart melt a bit once he realized what Nick was looking for with his mumble. He wanted to know if he had already shared his first kiss with a male with someone else other than Nick himself. The brown wolf wagged his tail, teasing a bit more by playing dumb.

"I'm not sure what you are asking, teacher," he said, trying not to grin.

"Well, I... I think I am trying to ask if... If you and... This Cody.. I would be fine with it, it's... Well, I just kinda want to kn-"

"Nicholas... I did not kiss him," Oliver finally said, wearing a loving smile from seeing that it mattered a great deal to Nick as well, even if he wasn't yet ready for it for some reason.

"Oh... I... Well, that's... That's whatever. I would have been fine. No problem." Nick mumbled, not looking at him anymore and feeling like an idiot right now. He sounded way more relieved though at this moment, knowing that Oliver was waiting for him in this, and not rushing by having it with some other male. Oliver then suddenly spoke with a warm tone.

"You don't have to worry about me. You said you needed time before we could... Well... So just consider it's something that I am saving for only you. I want to share the first one with you," Oliver said in a warm tone, leaning in to press his nose against his. Nick smiled at that, looking at him now with half-lidded eyes and chuckling.

"Among other... Things," Oliver suddenly finished, his finger running along Nick's chest with a circular motion, the wolf looking away from Nick's gaze after saying that. Nick felt his eyes widen as he realized what he had just said, an actual blush hitting the fox as Oliver was blushing as well, looking away from him and wanting to drown under earth from just confessing that to him in front of his face. Nick tried to stay cool and cleared his throat while looking at Oliver with an intense gaze.

"Is that so?"

Oliver now didn't even talk anymore, not able to meet those teasing eyes.

"Maybe," he said quietly. Nick then turned to grin towards Judy and Hailie.

"Hailie. Judy. I think we all should-"

The fox froze with the blushing brown wolf, seeing Judy kissing Hailie. It was always something so stunning to see, no matter the moment. They always looked so beautiful together. The same tones of their fur, grey and white in beautiful harmony. Of course Judy was still wearing her jogging outfit, but still. It was just so cute, seeing how passionate Hailie was about kissing her, while Judy couldn't do anything else but give cute whimpers, feeling no escape as Hailie's paws ran on her cheek, just showing how much she was in love with her. Apologizing with her body language for ever thinking that Judy would not love her and have a crush on some other girl. Stupid paranoia washed away with every single second after Oliver's words, Nick's presence, and Judy's kiss. Oliver and Nick both stared at the passionate kiss between the two females that belonged to them, able to just smile and enjoy this with their eyes. Nick felt so good seeing at this moment, that these females were going to be alright with their feelings after all.

As Oliver stared at them continuing on with each other with Nick, both males on their knees, Nick knew that this moment was between the girls. He decided to have little fun himself, already making a full plan on how this evening was going to go if this kept up.

The brown wolf felt his eyes widen, with his voice startling in surprise, feeling Nick doing something. Oliver felt as the grey hoodie that he was wearing, was getting stripped up by Nick's paw, revealing his stomach. The muffled sound of the wolf huffed.

"Whah?"

"Paws towards ceiling," Nick said casually with a smile. Oliver did slowly as was told, wondering what the fox was doing. Nick slipped the grey hoodie off the brown wolf, the musky and wolfy scent making Nick's mind tingle pleasantly as his toned upper body was now all for him to see. The wolf mumbled back with a shy tone, his last focus from two kissing females going down.

"Dude, what are you-"

He froze as Nick was sitting in a yoga pose, bringing his fingers to the laces of his grey jogging pants and starting to undo the lock. The brown wolf felt as his face burned, the fox doing his work excitedly and swishing his tail, his lower body still covered under the blanket. Oliver started to mumble back to Nick.

"Wh... Nick, why do you-"

"I want to see you without clothes," Nick said quietly, trying to hide how much he wanted to get used to that.

"I..." Oliver tried to argue, Nick looking back to his with a warm look and small smile. Then he just felt as Nick brought his paws to the edge of his grey pants, slowly taking them down and looking if the wolf was going to protest.

Oliver felt his heart racing a bit, his white boxers now the only thing seen as Nick brought his pants away. It went without saying that the scent was quite strong, and Nick recognized what that that was. The wolf had been pleasuring quite a lot of female needs today, so he had been probably shooting a little bit in his boxers as afterjolts. Nick stared at the huge bulge, bringing his paw to the front edge without hesitation.

"Nick..."

"Hmmmm?" Nick hummed with a mischievous smile, stopping the act. The blushing brown wolf was scratching the back of his head, trying to stutter something out.

"I just... What are you going to... You know..."

"What is this? Is Officer Howlton interrogating me?" Nick grinned teasingly, slowly moving his boxers down at the same time.

"I... Maybe..." the brown wolf said shyly. He felt his ears go into airplane mode from the tension of Nick revealing his private area, some of Nick's smile turning a bit focused as he studied him close.

The brown wolf felt so embarrassed under his eyes, unlike when it came to females. Nick brought his boxers all the way down to the kneeled wolf's knees, showing the goods. Nick saw as the pinkish tip of the wolf's member was already poking out of sheath just a little, his brown and round balls hanging there firmly under the sheath. Nick couldn't help himself as his tip was starting to peek out just by looking, trying to act like he wasn't getting aroused.

"There we go. Much better, right? These are the rules of the house, so you better get used to them. I like it better to see you like this as much as possible. Are we clear, pupil?" Nick asked like a teacher.

"I... Y-yeah," Oliver stuttered back with blush, smiling a bit at this nice suggestion. Nick stared down and gazed at Oliver's crotch, the brown wolf feeling a bit vulnerable under Nick's studying eyes.

"MMmm... Damn, I like how you look," Nick said with relaxed eyes, giving a quick peek at Judy and Hailie. The two females were still all over each other, whispering things quietly, and both of their paws running on their backs. Judy's hoodie was pressed against Hailie's bare chest, the rabbit sitting on her lap and giggling from the still funny feeling of kissing a girl.

Oliver also zoned out on them, feeling his gaze not lingering too much as Nick started to move a little bit. The brown wolf focused on the red fox now, seeing what he was doing. Then he felt his eyes open up from their haziness. Nick was on his knees now just like him, but there was no more blanket covering him. He was now opposite of him, his paw suddenly laid on Oliver's shoulder as he stared at him back.

"Just thought that this is nice moment for me to do the same. So you wouldn't feel the only one so exposed, handsome," Nick chuckled, keeping the eye contact.

Oliver couldn't help it and Nick knew it. The brown wolf swallowed visibly, looking down and seeing the same thing he had this morning. Nick's crotch was just a small distance away from him, both of their maleprides hanging firmly under their sheaths, both of them having a bit of their tips peaking out from the small excitement from the other. The fox then continued.

"Let our amazing females have their moment while we have a bit of fun. Just fair. Right?" Nick asked with a mischievous grin and his tail dancing. Oliver was almost sweating as the fox was scratching behind his ear, just looking at him. The brown wolf finally was able to stutter after watching his two girlfriends giggle and still kiss wildly. Hailie looked like she was in heaven while kissing the doe in her lap.

"B-by fun, wha-what do you mean?" Oliver asked nervously, trying to fight against boner as the fox was so close, their warm bodies radiating the male heat between each other. And he couldn't take his eyes off from Nick's crotch, trying not to drool. Nick then answered.

"I know you have wanted to touch me for a long time... Now is your chance," Nick said, running his paw on his strong chest and looking at him innocently.

Oliver felt like his brain had stopped functioning. He felt his tail starting to wag as his wide eyes studied if Nick meant it. The wolf was frozen by him and his gaze, until rolled his eyes and gave a small laugh at how shy the wolf could be. He decided to help by taking Oliver by his paw, moving it down and near his crotch. The wolf felt his heart jump as Nick let go of his paw, talking again.

"Believe me now?"

Oliver swallowed, his eyes going low and Nick feeling with his paw how his heart was hammering in his chest, the wolf's eyes going hazy and his ears burning as he moved his paw closer.

"WHoooooooh..." Nick let out with a satisfied smile, his eyes going lazy and looking down as Oliver did what he had only dreamed of doing. He was squeezing Nick's plump and fluffy cream colored balls, feeling how warm they ran with his paw. The moment he started doing that, Nick couldn't help but to admit how nice it felt. He felt zero discomfort on Oliver doing this to him, seeing how excited he was.

The brown wolf's tail wagged like crazy as he squeezed and felt Nick in his paw, earning hums of pleasure from the fox all the time. This was Nick's most sensitive and favorite thing, and the wolf was doing a really good job caressing him. He then let out with a dreamy whisper by himself with heavy-lidded eyes.

"So big... And warm..."

"MMhhh... Thank you... Let me try yours in return," Nick said with a warm tone, moving his paw closer.

"Haaannh!" Oliver huffed from the sudden pleasure, warm shivers traveling through his body as Nick did the same. Nick started to gently fondle him and his chocolate brown balls, jiggling them gently in his touch.

"Mhhm... Oliver, your paw feels really good.." Nick said, complimenting his pupil. Oliver gave a shy smile, looking at him with a blush and both seeing that the inevitable was happening. Both of their sheaths were reacting to the pleasant and playful stimulation, their members coming out slowly. Both of their eyes went a bit heavy as they felt it, neither of them stopping on fondling the other.

Oliver felt like he was once again in one of his many fantasies, but unlike them, this didn't only feel real. It was real. And he couldn't help but to get too excited on finally touching the male he was in love with, the eagerness to touch too much for him.

"HHaahhh.." Nick exhaled suddenly, his eyes wavering in surprise as the brown wolf suddenly brought his other paw to action as well, grabbing his hardening meat carefully. Nick felt his breathing get a bit more steamy, looking at the excited eyes of the brown wolf, whose cock was already jolting a bit just from touching his. Just like that, the bold teacher ended up being the overwhelmed one, starting to feel Oliver running his paw up and down in order to make him come out faster.

"WHuuf... O-Oliver.." Nick huffed heavily, earning a shy and quick look from the wolf who was fully focused on what he was doing. He just whispered quietly while looking at his hardening meat in his paw.

"So... Thick... I.. I have waited to... Touch you so long..."

Now it was Nick's turn to be the one blushing, wincing from the pleasure as Oliver got all of him out, the wolf jiggling his male prides and almost drooling as Nick's fully erect member was in his paw.

"H-hey... I.. I was supposed to..." Nick tried to argue, but not able as the wolf was squeezing his fat knot, making Nick jolt and pulse in his paw and Oliver going crazy by feeling it. He felt as his own member became fully erect as well, their members almost touching as he spoke.

"You did this to me this morning, N-Nicholas... P- please let me play with it..." Oliver begged with puppy eyes, rubbing his visible veins with his thumb and still fondling his balls.

"O-Oliver.. I..." the fox huffed, looking at the innocently back looking wolf as he was giving him a pawjob and wagging his tail like there was no tomorrow. Nick couldn't even focus on touching him anymore. The pleasure was too good. Just when Oliver was about to ask to do something what he really wanted to do, both of the males attention was drawn to their females all of sudden.

"H-Hailie... I can't take it anymore..."

Both of the males turned to look at Judy, the grey doe stopping the kiss between the snow leopard. Hailie felt her head spin from the long kiss, looking back at her bunny hazily as she wondered why she stopped. Judy turned around to shyly look at the two males, a small amount of blush hitting her as he saw what they were doing. She almost smiled but she then whispered.

"Nicholas... Oliver..."

"Y-yeah?" both asked at the same time with wavering voices. The male lust between them being disturbed, but Judy then spoke.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you two handsome males, but... I... Nick.. I want to to do something together. I want all of us in it..." she said with a determined tone, wanting to whisper it to Nick.

Whatever it was, it was important to her. She wanted to do something and she wanted to tell it to Nick. Nick looked at Judy with a loving smile and nodded, looking back at Oliver. The wolf had a small sad look on him, still holding Nick's member. The red fox then spoke.

"Oliver... Don't be sad. We have plenty of time to continue where we left off," Nick assured, making the wolf huff cutely as he gave small squeeze to his sheath.

"You.. Promise?" Oliver asked innocently. Nick shook his head to his sillyness and suddenly made Oliver's eyes widen, a blush hitting him as Nick suddenly moved his paw behind him, grabbing his rump. The fox teasingly squeezed Oliver's butt, the warm shivers making Oliver's eyes lock onto him and his ears in flames from Nick touching his butt.

"Yes, I promise, my wolfie. We will continue right where we left off. Some other day. Right now it seems our loved girlfriends need our attention, and what kind of boyfriends would we be if we didn't listen to our bunny?"

Oliver was quiet for a while, looking at the bunny that was sitting on Hailie's lap, her look begging for him to listen.

"Okay..." Oliver said, looking back at Nick and letting go of his rock hard member, giving a small yip as Nick squeezed his ass again.

"Good boy," Nick said, letting go of Oliver and leaning in to kiss his forehead.

The wolf stayed to look after him with love in his gaze, the fox starting to scoot towards his bunny.

Oliver followed shortly after him, both males arriving to both of their females to listen to her. Judy leaned in to whisper to Nick, the fox raising an eyebrow to the gesture. He did lean in to listen, both the wolf and the snow leopard giving questioning looks and feeling a bit left out. Nick started to listen to his bunny. Seconds by seconds his eyes widened, his fur shivering from what he was hearing right now. As he listened, his cock jolted from what he was hearing the bunny suggest. After a while Nick leaned out, looking at the bunny whose face was burning from what she had just been said, but she wanted it. Nick looked at Oliver and Hailie, both begging for an answer to what they had just talked about. In truth, Judy had suggested one of the most wicked things Nick had ever heard, and his inner male was exploding right now from even the mental image. After a while he had an excited and loving smile on him, looking at his bunny.

"...I want to do it."

Judy felt a loving smile coming to her despite feeling like she had never done something like this in her life, but she wanted to. Both Nick and Judy looked at Hailie, the snow leopard looking shyly back at them and wondering what on earth she had suggested. The fox started to suddenly undress Judy, starting to take her hoodie off and not able to do it slowly as his tail swished from excitement.

"Nicholas... What are you two-" Oliver began, talking for him and Hailie.

"We... Are all going to have the most amazing sex together. Right now," Nick said, making both of the mammals go quiet as the fox was undressing the bunny like the last day on earth.

SOULDBONDING FOR FOUR

"Judith... What are we doing? Hailie asked in a whisper as she was laying on her side, fully naked with Judy right now. It took all she had not to stare down at her body, looking at her in her eyes as their chests were almost glued to each other. Judy just wiggled her tail, blushing about whatever they were about to try out. Judy went slowly to lean closer, giving a kiss on Hailie's nose and whispering.

"You will see now. Nick?" Judy asked with a pleasing tone.

"My pleasure. Damn I love this," Nick said.

Nick started to crawl on the bed, crawling behind Hailie and laying down. The snow leopard looked over her shoulder to see what Nick was doing. She let out a cute and surprised noise as Nick suddenly hugged her from behind, spooning with her and getting comfortable. The fox was now as much attached to her as he could, leaning in to lick her neck.

"Hello there," Nick said with a chuckle, kissing her ear. Hailie gave a small confused giggle, wondering what this was about. Nick then spoke to the confused wolf who was following this show from the side.

"Oliver, get behind Judy just like I am with Hailie now," Nick commanded like an excited kit.

"Okay..." Oliver said, the bunny looking over her shoulder and giving an inviting lick of air at his way. The brown wolf grew a small smile, starting to scoot where he was wanted. Just like that, he was now spooning the bunny, her soft and delicate fur pressed against his chest. Oliver's jaw was resting between her ears as they all now looked at each other in silence, wondering that what would they do now. Nick then spoke to Judy.

"You ready? Judith?"

"..Yes," Judy said quietly with a loving tone, looking at Hailie slightly blushing now. Hailie just tried to find what was going on from that expression, until Judy spoke.

"Oliver, move us both closer to Hailie."

Nick gave a wink to Oliver, the brown wolf looking at Nick for an answer as he started to do as he was told. Nick gave a mischievous wink, giving a nod Judy's way to make him look at her.

The wolf did, turning his gaze to Judy now, the bunny inches away from being fully pressed against Hailie. The snow leopard blushed as the naked bunny was looking in her eyes with an intense look, until she needed to only drive her lower body against her in the final movement. Just like that, Hailie's huge breasts were fully pressed against Judy's much more smaller ones, both of the females feeling the heat radiate from each other. But that wasn't what made Hailie release a cute moan with Judy. It was what she was doing with her lower body. The bunny had slid her legs around Hailie as best as she acrobatically managed, causing one thing that made them both shiver: their delicate slits were now pressed against each other, their intimate areas lightly touching. Hailie looked at Judy with wide eyes, the bunny whispering.

"I want to show you how much I love you. You wanted to claim me before any female. This... This is how females.. Do it together. Right? Or... So Nick told me... O-once..." she explained with a blush.

"J-Judith..." the snow leopard whimpered, getting emotional from the gesture and what she was about to do. She was clearly somewhat nervous, but she looked so happy and sure about doing this with her. Judy then continued, moving her hips in better position, making them both shiver. She spoke.

"I want to... Try this..." Judy whispered.

Just like that, she started to grind and move her hips, feeling as their gorgeous pussies started to slowly rub against each other, feeling so soft against the other.

"MMHHhh!" Judy let out, the feeling so weird but... Oddly pleasant.

"AAaahhnnJUDyy..." the snow leopard whimpered, feeling as her tiny slit rubbed against her pink lips, feeling how warm and soft it felt against her own.

Hailie could open her shivering eyes just a little, seeing the bunnys face all red from the frisky act, but biting her underlip from the tingle that the act caused. She couldn't handle it anymore. She leaned down a bit, doing something she wanted to do in her horny haze of female love.

"HHahhhnn!" Judy let out in surprise, feeling as Hailie moved her head down to lick Judy's breast. The snow leopard started to suck her already hard nipple, giving a cute moan of long wanted affection with the bunny finally coming true.

"I love you!" Hailie moaned, feeling how her mind was in haze of the feeling, finally having sex with another female. Something she had wanted to do for a long time in her life. And to feel that the female was Judy, her being the one suggesting and wanting to do this for her... She just couldn't handle it. And her body was so irresistible.

Judy whimpered from satisfaction, nuzzling her face between her ears as the female was playing with her breasts, licking them with affection. She couldn't resist speaking her mind anymore.

"F-feels so good!" she moaned, rubbing her pussy against Hailie's fiercer. The snow leopard shivered, breaking the licking session and moaning into her chest as she felt her own pussy getting wet. Feeling Judy's small and soft slit drag back and forth a circular motion. Rubbing against her pink lips felt so overwhelming. It felt so amazing that she couldn't help but to moan with her together, both whispering each other's names over and over again.

At the same time, both of the males were drooling at this show, looking at the two wild girls with wide eyes. The sounds that these cute love making females were moaning all the time drove them crazy with lust. The didn't say a word, their cocks as stiff as rocks as they both listened to their voices. After a while Nick spoke to Oliver, the two females not even hearing them in middle of their passion.

"Oliver... You two understand that we are the luckiest guys in whole world right now?"

"Y-yeah... That is fitting," Oliver huffed, seeing the two females rub their lower bodies together and both of their voices getting light from the euphoria.

"Oliver... Once they are both soaking wet from this... We are going to mate them at the same time," Nick said with a hungry tone, licking his muzzle and winking at Oliver.

The brown wolf felt his eyes widen, wondering something.

"But... You... Are you sure they are okay if we..."

"This was Judy's plan, not mine," Nick told him with a grin. Oliver felt his jaw hang a bit as he answered.

"R-really?"

"Mhhhm. We are going to have one hell of a ride together."

"W-we can hear you two..AHHHnn!" Judy moaned with a giggle, the snow leopard kissing her neck and grinding her hips against Judy's as well, their pussies getting quite wet from this already.

"Hey... You two darlings have a little break now... Teacher's orders..." Nick said, running his paw along Haiie's hip.

"B-but it feels so good..." Hailie moaned with a sad tone, her warm and wet pussy dragging and rubbing against Judy's tiny slit, both of the females moaning together from the amazing feeling.

"But what me and Oliver are about to do with you two feels even better," Nick slurred, giving Oliver the signal that it's time. The brown wolf felt his heart hammering as he realized that they were going to mate these two girls the same time, all over them bundled together like glue in this act of frisky love. Judy now realized that she was about to have Oliver inside her again, so she whispered to the snow leopard in middle of her whimpers.

"H-Hailie... W-we can OOHH! D-do this again... T-tomorrow... W-we have to pleasure our OH! Hahhhn... Males..." she begged, loving the way Hailie's pussy felt. But it was clear the two males were getting eager and too horny from watching this, their stiff cocks waiting for action. Hailie gave a sad look at Judy, leaning in to kiss her as she slowly separated her pink lips from Judy's tiny slit, huge rings of arousal between their areas. It took a while as both panting females looked down, seeing the huge white strings connecting their pussies. Hailie then whimpered.

"W-whoa..."

Judy blushed as she realized what it was, blushing deeply.

"I-it's... It's... Oliver's and Cody's... Cum... I... You felt so good that... I couldn't control it... It felt so funny and I... I think I accidentally squeezed my... I..." Judy mumbled, dying from embarrassment as she had ruined the sheets once again, the huge amount of canine cum that was stored inside her, now leaking out from the accidental squeeze she had done during their slits rubbing together.

"That... Explains why the sounds were so.. Slippery," Oliver smiled, kissing the ears of the embarrassed bunny.

Nick looked down, seeing the mess coming out of Judy's folds.

"That is so freaking hot..." the fox said, moving his paw down and suddenly starting to rub her pussy.

"How much you got in there, you horny cute bunbun?" Nick teased, spreading her slit.

"Nicholaaas!" Judy whimpered, not able to hold smile as she buried her face between Hailie's breasts, the fox making her squirm and giggle with him trying to finger her.

"Such a messy bunny..."

"MMhhhfhmm..." Judy whimpered against Hailie's chest, her voice muffled.

"Nick, she couldn't help it you know. I gave her a lot," Oliver said with a blush.

"I can see that. Hailie, you wanna squeeze everything I gave you?" Nick grinned.

"Na-ah... I'm keeping it," Hailie said with a loving tone, giving him an innocent look over her shoulder.

"Greedy girl..." Nick slurred, leaning in to kiss the snow leopard with affection and letting his paw go from teasing Judy's slit. The bunny exhaled as the small pleasure of Nick's paw was gone, the bunny finally getting to breathe. Oliver suddenly looked down, licking between her ears and whispering.

"Let's see if we can fix the situation... I am about to give you more after all," Oliver said, kissing her burning ears.

"Oliver..." Judy giggled, feeling so squirmy and knowing it was true. Her and Hailie were about to get mated. That was her wish after giving Hailie a taste of what she was ready to do for her and with her, not by any other female before her. The small silence came as Nick finished his kiss with Hailie, all of them looking at each other. The comfortable silence continued between the four, all of them just looking at each other and smiling, feeling like at this moment... This amazing moment with each other... They were all meant to be together. Nick finally spoke, after a long and comforting silence.

"Oliver, my pupil... Shall we?" Nick asked with a grin.

"...On your mark, teacher," Oliver said and wagged his tail, both of them ready to mate the two females, all of them pressed together.

"Good... Let's seal this relationship once and for all," Nick smiled warmly.

"I... Like how that sounds," Hailie whispered with a smile.

"Me too... Was it really your plan to do this?" Oliver asked from Judy, the bunny looking at them with a shy smile.

"I... I thought it would make us all... You know..."

"It does, Judith," Nick said with a proud tone, running his paw over her chest and feeling her hammering heart as the bunny kissed the top of his paw.

Just like that, the bunny acrobatically raised her other leg towards the ceiling, giving the needed access for Oliver to mate her. She wiggled her tail against Oliver's fur, giving him an inviting look with a blush over her shoulder. Hailie did the same by following Judy's lead, raising her leg in the air and inviting Nick.

Both of the males smiled warmly, feeling their stiff and arousal leaking cocks give excited jolts as they were about to be inside these females. Nick and Oliver scooted their lower bodies as close as they could, feeling the warmth of their crotches glow. Oliver's leg was already all stained in his own and Cody's cum, the white goo traveling down from Judy's thighs. But just like Nick, he didn't mind the mess. He loved it. There is very little female can do for her body when she is aroused.

Suddenly Oliver felt a funny feeling down below, feeling something hard poke against his cock. He looked at a mischievously grinning fox, him having his paw around his member and slapping it against Oliver's. The wolf gave shy smile and whispered.

"Is that your.."

"What do you think?" Nick asked, earning a small moan from the wolf as he started to rub his stiff cock together against Oliver's, jolting in reaction.

"Nick... Our females are waiting," Oliver said, both of the girls laughing as they could imagine what was going on down below. But it was out of their sight, since they were so pressed together. Their breasts especially, both of their hard nipples touching each other.

"Mmm, damn, I like how your cock feels..." Nick huffed, rubbing their stiff cocks together and feeling the warmth they radiated against one another.

"Nick, you silly fox.. Stop teasing Oliver..." Judy giggled, seeing the wolf blush as he had an euphoric smile on his face, clearly loving what Nick was doing.

"Teacher... P-please..." Hailie whined, her voice begging for Nick's stiff meat inside her.

"Sorry... Just showing some love for my wolf... Your girls ready for some fun?" Nick said, earning a cute noise from Hailie as he slapped his cock few times against her pussy lips, making smacking sound because of her wetness. Judy then nodded eagerly, squirming and adjusting herself better. She giggled as Nick scooted closer, poking her small entrance as well with his tip, teasing them both. Oliver laughed.

"Dude, she's my bunny. Scoot!" Oliver teased, slapping his cock away from Judy's entrance with his own. Nick snickered at that, loving this playful attitude.

"HAH! Are you trying to fight against my dick?" the fox slurred, poking against Oliver's stiff member and slapping against Oliver's member. The brown wolf laughed, starting to do the same and Judy and Hailie both couldn't take it anymore, both giggling for the two kits.

"Boys!" they both begged, wanting to be mated already.

Oliver gave an apologizing look and stopped, Nick on the other paw snickering and enjoying this way too much. He then sighed and spoke with a frisky tone.

"Look how these two amazing girls just beg for our cocks. Look how eager they are..." Nick teased, moving his paw to rub Hailie's wet pussy.

"Oihh..." Hailie moaned, feeling Nick slide his finger between her pink lips back and forth.

"Okay... Time to do it. You ready, my pupil?" Nick asked, the brown wolf adjusting his cock against Judy's entrance, making the bunny bite her lip.

Nick did the same, adjusting it to position and making Hailie squeeze her eyes shut, waiting for the amazing feeling again.

"Ready, teacher," Oliver said with a warm tone, waiting for the fox's signal.

"Okay... Aaaand, push," Nick said, giving a wink.

Both of the males started to slide their cocks inside them, Oliver almost slipping out because of Judy's entrance being so cum soaked. All of the four shivered, their eyes going hazy as the males passed the half point of their members already.

"So warm..."

"So wet..."

"Tight..."

"Amazing..."

They both finished for each other, worshiping the two females with compliments well-deserved without lie.

Judy and Hailie both just whimpered, their foreheads pressed together and shivers traveling through their bodies as Nick's and Oliver's knots finally bumbed against the stopping point. All of them exhaled from the feeling, Judy nuzzling against Hailie's breasts and breathing fast with Hailie, the snow leopard nuzzling top of her head.

"Look at these two cute ones..." Nick chuckled, the females smiling and shaking from the feeling of having males deep inside them. It was a whole new experience to have them all part of this act, feeling all of these warm bodies around them, the comfortable heat and the soft fur surrounding them. The scent of their lovers and the hearing of every breath, voice and sound. The two females had never felt so safe and loved as they did now, two strong and gentle males inside them and hugging them both from behind, running their paws all over them and whispering soothing things. It was a perfect harmony that made these two females almost fall asleep right here. And otherwise they would have, but they knew that their was one last needed thing to be done before ending this embrace. Nick then whispered with a loving tone, brushing their fur with Oliver.

"You girls ready? We are going to start now," Nick said.

"I-I'm ready..." Hailie nodded, looking at Judy in her eyes.

"M-me too... T-take us..." Judy whispered, leaning in to kiss Hailie. The two females closed their eyes, starting a romantic tongue dance together as the two males smiled lovingly while looking at them, giving each other a nod. Until Nick spoke.

"Wait... I need to do something," Nick said with a lusty tone.

"What?" Oliver asked quietly.

"I want to feel you like they do each other. Let me just.." Nick mumbled, scooting his lower body closer as he could against the other male.

"What are youMMhh..." Oliver gave a small hum, feeling something warm and soft against him. Nick had a warm smile on him, whispering.

"That's better... Mhhhmm, nice and warm. I want to try if this works," Nick said, winking at the brown wolf. Oliver then realized the feeling.

Nick's huge balls were pressed against his own, the cream colored maleprides pressed hard against his chocolate ones. The feeling was really pleasant, Oliver blushing a bit as he felt the heat radiate through Nick's soft maleprides against his own. The sight if looked from below was quite something to see. Oliver just had a shy smile on him, Nick then saying his mark.

"Let's start."

And just like that, Nick started to move his member out with Oliver the same time, the females voices waking up. Nick and Oiver both felt a grunts escape them as the underside of their stiff and now wet cocks traveled against one another, making the stimulation feel even more amazing. Just like that, Nick started to move his member back in, Oliver following and adapting Nick's smooth rhytm. Both of them started to huff and grunt from the feeling of the wet and tight pussies embracing their cocks, feeling each other at the same time with every push in and out.

"AAHHHhhh, SO GOOOD!" Hailie moaned, not able to hold the euphoric feeling of Nick's fat cock making love to her pussy for the fifth time today.

"MHHHRrhhh! You missed teachers cock, didn't you?" Nick murred dominantly with a smile, munching on her ear with his teeth playfully.

"I-It's AHHN... S-so hard!" Judy moaned between Hailie's soft breasts, feeling the wolf travel in and out of her, the stiff meat already covered in his and Cody's cum with just a few pushes.

"F-Fuck... SO tight..." Oliver grunted, feeling his neck arch back as he rubbed his cheek against the pillow, feeling Judy's soft bunny pussy squeeze around him hard.

"You are both like tight angels..." Nick said, kissing Hailie's neck and watching the bunny in the eyes with a burning hunger.

"NNyyaahh! Aaaahhh!" Hailie moaned, feeling something happening in her chest. Judy had started to go crazy from lust, licking and sucking her nipple and squeezing her beast with passion, feeling how soft it was in her paw.

"J-JUDITH!" Hailie moaned in ecstasy, the soft bunny tongue caressing her as Nick fucked her pussy harder, giving a signal for Oliver to go a bit harder. Even as amazing this felt, it wasn't going to last long. The stimulation, collided with what they were feeling right now, was overwhelming. It was something that they knew they were going to do a lot after this. This feeling of them all together, sharing their love and making everyone feel equal.

"AHhh.. FHuhh... Hhhaaaaa!... Mmm... O-Oliver.. Your.. Balls feel so good..." Nick huffed in euphoria, feeling the soft and warm maleprides slap and rub against eachother as their paces were a bit different, Nick going a bit faster.

"Y-Yours too- MMH!" Oliver huffed, gritting his teeth, and feeling the intensity as all of them four huffed together; the pants, moans and whimpers echoing in their ears, all of them getting sweaty in this warm embrace.

"H-harder!" Hailie begged with a moan, burying her face to nuzzle Judy's neck as Nick's cock felt once again too good inside her, the orgasm coming close to her with each thurst.

"O-Oliver! Ahhh!" Judy moaned, raising her leg even higher so he could fuck her tiny pussy better.

As they went on, the mood was getting so heated as they all huffed together, the males trying to do all they could to last long as they could. But it was hard. The feeling of their tight and wet folds combined with feeling each others was too much. The sound of wet pussies getting mated hard and their balls slapping against eachother in the process made such a frisky sound that it made them all feel more animalistic than ever before. Hailie and Judy were kissing like wild animals, Nick and Oliver looking at them as their tongues danced. The two females moaned in euphoria, feeling their warm pussies getting pounded together by two stiff canine cocks, ready to soon give their load to them. Oliver tried not to howl as he bit his tongue, the feeling driving him insane from lust. Nick watched at his blue eyes wavered, huffing in Hailie's ear and feeling himself stutter.

"Thi- This feel so amazing..."

"Nicholas! Mfff! I... I can feel you pulsing..." Oliver moaned, feeling Nick's member and balls throb all the time, sending shivers of warmth and lust in his mind to feel Nick at the same time.

"S-same to you..." Nick huffed, fucking Hailie harder.

"AAHHHHHNNNN!" Hailie suddenly let out loudly, feeling her orgasm coming. It caught Judy off guard, their passionate kiss breaking up as Hailie's pussy had overwhelming stimulation from Nick's meat.

The snow leopard started to squirm and tried to kick with her feet, trying to release the pleasure in her body as her lips started to clench around Nick.

"Eaaasy- UNFHhh! Eaaaaasy, my love..." Nick soothed her down, holding her leg high and not letting her kick, the snow leopard breathing against Judy's neck with an euphoric smile while Nick kept mating her wet pussy, feeling as the small and intense female orgasm was going to go on for a while. Judy giggled, kissing Hailie's cheek from knowing exactly what she was going through. Feeling another female orgasm against her was a funny thing to follow. Judy knowing that she was not only one who could easily orgasm from canine cocks, let alone Nick's shape and way of mating a female.

"WHooofaah.. I can feel her... Tremble through you.." Oliver huffed with a small chuckle, feeling Hailie's orgasm through Nick's shaking and rapidly squeezed member.

"That is so frisky..." Nick smiled, rubbing behind Oliver's ear and earning a huff from the brown wolf, him raising Judy's leg even higher to fuck her better.

"How is my boyfriend doing?" Nick panted with his tongue out.

"G-good... Aaahh... I'm gonna cum soon..." Oliver warned with a wince of pleasure.

"Me too..." Nick agreed, giving another surprised laugh as Hailie squirmed again, not able to hold still as Nick still fucked her orgasming pussy gently, her pink lips visibly clenching around his cock.

"MMMIIiIIHH!" the snow leopard whined cutely. Judy giggling and feeling so happy for her. She was clearly in heaven and Judy could only image how much her new girlfriend was about to get addicted to that fox cock, especially when Nick knew how to use it. Judy gave small kisses in the middle of her moans against Hailie's forehead, feeling as the wolf was gently mating her pussy while Nick on the other paw was smacking his cock in and out hard against the wet leopard. Nick gritted his teeth, feeling as Hailie's orgasm clamped down and the snow leopard couldn't do anything else but breathe and moan, feeling like her body was as light as a feather as Nick still ravaged her soft pussy. Oliver grunted as Nick was rubbing his balls against his just right in middle of his slaps, the brown wolf feeling his lower body on flames. Judy then whispered to Oliver, looking over her shoulder.

"Oliver... M-mate me harder... I... I want to orgasm too..." she begged, nuzzling the whimpering snow leopard who was just biting the sheets and feeling like her body was in heaven as Nick mated her. She was leaking fluids like crazy already, loving as that fat meat smacked against her entrance over and over again.

"I can help with that," Nick suddenly said, moving his paw down.

"HHHaaahnn!" Judy let out with shivers, feeling the fox rubbing around her pussy with his fingers, spreading her slit as Oliver's cock was traveling slowly in and out, the wolf meat covered in cum.

"Oliver... Let's fill these girls and claim them once and for all," Nick winked, giving him the look that now... It was truly time to not hold back anymore.

"...Got it, teacher," Oliver said, stopping to adjust his lower body better, and Nick stopped mating Hailie to do the same.

"Let me just..." Oliver scooted too, taking a better position with his legs. Oliver suddenly felt his rock hard cock slip out of Judy's slit, him adjusting his position making it accidentally slide out.

Judy felt a small exhale leave her, the sad and confused look coming his way by the whimpering bunny, begging for his cock inside her again.

"S-sorry, Judy," Oliver huffed, feeling himself suddenly grunt again as he felt Nick's paw touch around his stiff and pulsing meat.

"Let me have some of that lube here too from my buddy," Nick said with a smirk, jerking off to Oliver a bit as he stained his paw with the cum. Oliver huffed with an euphoric smile, loving how he just randomly touched him like this without holding back at all. After a while Nick whispered.

"Damn... Your cock is running hot as flames..." Nick said, letting go of him and sliding his own cock out of Hailie, small water drops falling out because of the aroused kitty. Hailie was gaping a bit from him. The snow leopard whining impatiently like Judy, begging them to mate them again. Nick then spoke with a teasing chuckle.

"Sorry, girls... You will both get your seed," Nick promised warmly, grabbing Oliver's cock again after staining his own with Oliver's and Cody's cum.

The brown wolf wagged his tail as Nick positioned Oliver's member on Judy's entrance, rubbing the tip against her slit.

"Ready to go," Nick said. Oliver wasted no time in giving a loving "thank you" and pushing back inside Judy, his cock sliding in like a dream and the bunny moaning from the euphoria again.

Nick then turned to Hailie, inhaling her scent from her neck with his nose and slapping his stiff cock against her wet lips, making a smacking sound.

"Kitty want some more cock?"

"Y-Yes...!" Hailie whined while biting the sheets, begging for it in.

"Good girl," Nick huffed, sliding in again and moaning with Hailie as his meat sank inside the wet and warm folds again, both embracing each other. Suddenly Oliver talked while moaning with Judy.

"UHnn.. N.. Nick.. C-can you scoot closer a-again? I... I want to feel you too..." Oliver said, wanting to feel their private areas pressed together again just like before their break.

Nick felt a loving smile come to him, slurring back.

"I was about to... Nice to hear you like it," Nick teased, the wolf blushing as Nick scooted closer, both of their eyes going hazy again as their firm balls were pressed together.

"Now... Let's cum," Nick said, raising Hailie's leg in the air and Oliver doing same for Judy. Both of the females took a deep breath after hearing that and closing their eyes, both hugging each other and preparing for the amazing ride. Just like that, on Nick's mark, both of the sweaty and horny males started to mate the two females fast and hard, now the ball slapping sound really began.

"AAHHHHHHHNNN! N-NICK! O-OLIVER!"

"OIIIIIHH AH! AH!"

Both of the females went crazy as their pussies started to get ravaged by the two stiff cocks, the males arching their backs and panting with their tongues out.

"FFUHUUCKKHH!" Oliver cursed, huffing and looking at Nick, the fox huffing with same expression as they started to fuck the two females with only one goal. No more holding back. Time to fill these two. And by mating their heavenly feeling pussies with this pace, they were about to shoot their loads very quickly.

"Such amazing females both of you..." Nick huffed, feeling as his cock throbbing inside the wet snow leopard, both of the females hugging each other with their breasts pressed together.

"W-we love you both!" Judy meeped with a high voice, the snow leopard not able to speak because of this heavenly feeling. But Judy spoke for her too. She had never felt this amazing and loved. Cared and protected.

"I... I want to do this withAANHHH all o-of you f-for the rest of my...MMhh!" Oliver huffed, not able to finish his sentence. Suddenly he felt as Nick's paw came to support the back of his head, the fox huffing to him with loving smile as he panted with his tongue out, understanding exactly what the wolf meant.

"AHHN!...Oh... Oliver... We can... We can do this... FHhaahh... For... For the rest of our lives- UNnhh! Everyday!" Nick said with a promising tone, full of lust and love. He saw that Oliver was about to become him after two days of tasting this life style. He wanted to shoot his load inside these two females everyday if he could, getting addicted to sex. Now Nick was not alone. He had his own boyfriend, the one he shared this passion with, wanting to live this wild and love filled life with them for the rest of their lives.

Oliver didn't answer, just smiling happily and closing his eyes, breathing in Judy's scent as his cock slammed in and out of the grey doe, both of the males continuing. Hailie whimpered, not able to hold the need to release the pressure, attacking to kiss Judy by surprise. Judy answered it after a while, and now the males couldn't hold it anymore.

Both of their mating styles went uncontrolled in the heat of the moment, both just wanting to cum and feel like they were in heaven because of these two females, them both begging for their seed. Judy and Hailie had to break their kiss all the time because of their shared moans. Oliver started to add pace.

"I! RHHH! I CAN'T HOLD! JUDITH!" the wolf groaned in ecstasy, squeezing his eyes shut and feeling like he couldn't breathe. Nick started to do the same, Oliver's reaction and two of the females constant moans of love and pleasure driving him off the edge.

"I'M GONNA CUM TOO!" the fox announced, smacking deep, hard and fast against the burning hot pussy of his partner.

"L-LET'S CUM- RHMMMM! T-TOGETHER!" Oliver huffed, scooting closer with his lower body.

Both of the females lost their voice, not able to kiss as they started to feel their orgasms coming with them too. Judy started tremble, her eyes shutting down as she buried her face into Hailie's cheek, yelling with the female of her life.

"AHHHHHNNNN! I'M-" That is all she could muster with her last voice, feeling as Oliver's meat fucked her just right. Nick recognized the behavior, holding back as he knew that things were about to get really messy.

Just like that, the bunny embraced the female with a strong grip, her orgasm arriving. The bunny started to twitch uncontrollably, feeling as she started to squirt all over. The wolf meat smacked in and out of her without mercy, her waters splattering all over Nick's balls and cock as well. At that point, Nick and Oliver were driven over the edge from the bunny orgasm, feeling her squirm as the snow leopard moaned with her.

"CUMMING!" Nick yelled, not able to hold it anymore.

"FHHANNHH!" Oliver yelled, finishing with his end as well.

The feeling of warmth of each other as they reached climax was crazy. Not only was Judy's hot and wet mess making everything feel incredible already, the feeling of the other's stiff cock and balls rub against your own while cumming was something to feel alright. Nick and Oliver both released dominant grunts, overpowering even Hailie's and Judy's cute moans of ecstasy as they came.

Both of the males gave final slams inside their females, two small and soaked pussies swallowing their fat knots. Just like that, all of them became one at that moment.

The feeling of this orgasm was something like Oliver and Nick had never felt before, let alone these two girls. It was too intense, raw and animalistic. It was so wild and frisky, but so full of true love between all of them at the same time. Nick and Oliver had actually lost their voices after their loud yells, feeling as they started to shoot their thick seed with great pressure inside the two gorgeous females.

Oliver and Nick could feel as both of their huge pair of balls jolted, both pressed against each other as tightly as they could, feeling every single throb that their fluffy and warm maleprides did. Both of the females were in such bliss from the warm and thick fluid filling them after everything that they had been through today, that they just lost themselves in pleasure, not able to do anything but feel their bodies float on a cloud. Unable to even think of their names at this moment. Nick and Oliver finally found their voices, both giving loud exhales like they just surfaced from under the water. They both felt as they throbbed still against each other with huge jolts, Nick not able to hold back on saying it.

"Y-Your.." Nick tried to stutter.

"F-feels so amazing..." Oliver huffed, knowing that Nick meant their balls touching at this moment, both feeling the rhythm of shooting seed with each jolt inside these two slits.

Both of the females started to breathe soothingly, their hearts hammering like crazy even if their bodies were so relaxed, both of them on the verge of falling asleep from being filled so full by the thick seed from the male inside them, getting claimed, the true feeling of being female overwhelming them again. Neither of them knew anything better. At this moment, Hailie wanted the life Judy had. She was ready to be part of it, if the rest of her days would be anything like this at all.

Nick and Oliver both still grunted, their minds feeling like they were blacking out as they huffed in sweat. The mess between their legs, crotches and sheets was huge. Thick cum, pussy waters and all of it was so heavy there, feeling so frisky.. Even dirty... But so right at the same time. This was without a doubt the most amazing sex session of their lives, being something they would never forget. At this moment, all of them hugging each other, they couldn't think of life without even one of them missing from it. No matter who they now mated, they always belonged to each other, and at this moment.. Their love was truly sealed.

As the two females had fallen asleep, not able to stay awake anymore because of the loving and soothing feeling, Nick and Oliver took all their time to collect their breaths as they felt their orgasms getting more stable, and the craziest part of their orgasms going away. Slowly, but finally going down a notch. There they were, huffing together and giving small victory chuckles to each other. Nick then finally spoke in middle of his panting.

"Quite a... Huffh... Experience."

"...Mildly said," Oliver laughed, the panting fox laughing to it as well.

"Our... Angels fell asleep..." Nick said, leaning down to see the two females with satisfied smiles as they were sleeping against one another, their bodies still pressed together.

"Yeah... They did..." Oliver huffed, giving a kiss between Judy's ears.

"Oliver..."

"Yeah..."

"You did really good, my wolf pupil," Nick chuckled. Both of them were quiet for a while, just looking at each other.

Suddenly Nick reached over Hailie a bit, coming closer. Oliver closed his eyes in reaction as Nick leaned in to give a kiss on his forehead, leaning out and leaving a blushing wolf staring after him.

"We better catch some sleep... Because tomorrow... It's another day and fun together," Nick said with a warm tone, winking at him.

"But.. We have work tomorrow," Oliver still mumbled with a blush.

"That is why we are taking time off from work tomorrow. We need it," Nick said, knowing that this was a whole new beginning of life with each other.

And just like that, all of the four were asleep after a while, both of the males still tied inside the females as the mating cave turned into a sleeping one, nothing to be heard anymore but the calm breathing of the four lovers.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi, everyone! Been away for sometime, but don't worry, I have TATW's process of proofreading underway and soon to be finished! I would also like to announce that I am taking commissions these days, trying to see if anyone is interested. I made a and you can contact me about wanting one in FA or DA. My starting prices are now $20 for a 5k word story.

So if you want quality smut (doesn't have to smut) written, contact me. The details about the terms are in DA and FA journals.

Also, another Sidelines chapter is coming shortly. I would like to thank you all for being patient.

Now, enjoy the newest Spring Heat chapter! I am sorry it took so long to arrive, but this chapter was agreed upon by an artist named "Imanika" and it has her OC character in it as a visitor.

Here is link to her Furrafinity account:

furaffinity (put a dot)net / user / imanika /

Jenny pic.

furaffinity (put a dot)net / view / 18022203/

And here is for a commissioned picture that I ordered along with it.

furaffinity (put a dot)net /view /24289341/

Just remove the "(put a dot)" and replace it with "." to use the links. And remove "-".

She is an amazing artist and has a Pa-tre-on of her own.

pa-tre-on (put a dot) ""com"" /imanika

So I'd like to give a shout-out to her and thank her for letting me use her absolutely beautiful character in this chapter. ^^

...

This is a taste of what you could get by wanting to commission me! Cheers!

Episode 8

"Cat Play"

...

"I haven't been this excited in such a long time! I am going to finally see Jenny!" Hailie squealed, trying keep her excitement in control as she was walking along the grey pavement with her wolf beside her.

It was just another amazing and bright day in Zootopia's Tundra Town. The stunning snow leopard was dressed in a pink and comfortable looking fluffy coat, with white gloves and a small bell necklace as well. The soft snow was falling around her and her handsome wolf partner. Oliver spoe up.

"I can see that! You are almost glowing."

"That is the right word," Hailie agreed with a small laugh, taking her phone out and checking if Jenny had answered any of her recent messages. She had indeed written back and was asking if Hailie was still living in her old apartment, the same one she remembered. The snow leopard gave a smile, starting to tap on the screen to give her reply. Oliver then spoke, looking around himself as mammals went on about their day in the snowy town.

"So... I am pretty sure I haven't met this Jenny before."

"Nope," Hailie said quickly and playfully, her smirk giving away that she was quite excited about how Oliver would act around her old friend.

"...So you are not even going to give me a hint about what she's like?" the wolf asked with a smirk, trying to imitate Nick's usual charming grin.

"You are starting to turn into Nicholas more and more each day. You even have his scent all around you," Hailie giggled, waving him off and continuing to tap on the screen. Oliver stopped the smirk and chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

"We have been around him and Judy for three days," Oliver reminded.

"Three incredible days I might add," Hailie said with a small blush, rubbing Oliver by his paw a bit.

"No arguing that," Oliver said with a wag of his tail, leaning in to give a quick kiss on her cheek as he couldn't agree more. Oliver kept looking at the snow leopard he loved for a short time in silence, the snow leopard looking back and talking again.

"Still... I can see the change in you... I mean... Before we met th-"

"I know... Is that bad?" Oliver asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

"...No. I know I have... Well, become more... I guess-"

"Feeling alive and loved?" Oliver finished for her, giving a knowing wink.

"...And now you are even talking like him," Hailie said with a loving smile and half-lidded eyes, putting her phone away.

"So... Back to the question at paw," Oliver reminded after a comfortable silence and shy looks.

"And what was the question again?" Hailie teased.

"Jenny. What is she like?" Oliver asked with genuine interest.

Hailie was quiet for a while, haivng a dreamy smile as she understood how long she had missed her cat friend. She had been one of her... Well, maybe best friend around the time she was in college with her. She was always one of the very popular girls. She was always very good at sports and just like Hailie, she was one of the most beatiful girls around that time. Their friendship had began the day they had both went to library to study and prepare for the upcoming test that evening. All it took was few words and they had started to prepare for the test together, only to see how much they liked each other.

Jenny was... Well, it went without saying that around that time, Jenny was the reason Hailie started to notice the first signs about liking females too. It was never something that she revealed to Jenny herself, but it didn't stop her thinking about it constantly, along with long stares that she thought Jenny wouldn't notice. Maybe she did. But she never told her. She was always so friendly and had an outgoing persona, when Hailie was the very shy one. She was even there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry against, after what happened with Thomas. But after college ended, Jenny had to follow her own ways of life.

She always loved traveling, and the first thing she did once graduating was travel as much as she could. While Hailie on the other paw started to study on being a cop. They still kept in touch but like they said... A lot of time had passed between them. Hailie wanted to keep the same energy on, hugging her as much as she could once they would finally meet again. The more closer her and Oliver got to Hailie's apartment, the harder it was to stop from her getting all giddy. She had so much to share and talk about face to face rather than on the phone. After a while, Hailie turned to Oliver to give out her answer.

"She is.. Very kind. One of the most sweetest mammals I've known," Hailie said quietly, already getting small, warming vibes at getting to hear her voice again.

"Good so far," Oliver chuckled, clearly expecting more.

"She is very athletic. She loves traveling and she is very... Well, full of energy. Most of the time," Hailie said with a small laugh.

"She sounds like someone that would be nice to know. But... Why did you.. I mean, don't mind me asking this Hailie but... Why did you bring me along?" the handsome brown wolf asked with interest.

"Uhhh, because you are my boyfriend and I love you?" Hailie asked with a shy smile, wondering why he asked that question.

Oliver was quiet for a while, giving a warm smile back and gently grabbing her paw as they crossed the road.

"That's really nice to hear, my love. But I just thought that you would had wanted to meet her personally without bringing anyone along. So you could have all the time you need with her... I mean, you must understand what I am saying here, right?" Oliver asked carefully.

"Well... There are many reasons. Nicholas clearly wanted you to go with me."

"He did?" Oliver asked with interest.

"That and... Well, I really also want you to meet Jenny," Hailie admitted with a smile.

"...Okay. Well... We are here already," Oliver announced, nodding at the front doors of Hailie's building.

The snow covered brown tiled project building was right there on the Crystal Avenue, the area being one of the most crowded places in Tundra Town.

Countless numbers of different mammals were just flooding the streets, the laughter and talk filling the area and brining it to life. It was sometimes funny how thoughts and company can make you zone out and forget that there are others around you. Just now Hailie woke truly from her thoughts about Jenny, finally bringing herself to the moment and speaking to her brown furred wolf, the blue wind jacket wearing Oliver currently gazing at the building.

"She must be waiting at my door already. Let's go inside," Hailie said excitedly, feeling her heart pound from the idea of her cat friend being so close.

"You have hot chocolate?" Oliver asked with smile, getting dragged inside the building by his paw.

"I do! Marshmellows too."

"Oh boy," Oliver chuckled, starting to take off his wind jacket the moment the lobby doors closed after them.

"Hey... Don't take that off yet," Hailie suddenly stopped, turning around.

"...Why not?" Oliver asked curiously, halfway zipping down his jacket and revealing his black tank top.

"Because... You... Umm... Look really handsome in it," Hailie said with a small blush, looking down at her feet.

"...Huh?" Oliver asked with a smile, raising an eyebrow.

"Just... Just keep it on a while longer. It really suits you." Hailie squirmed, knowing deep down that she wanted to make a small impression on her cat friend by showing how handsome company she had.

"...As you command, my princess," Oliver chuckled, a bit surprised by Hailie's sudden attitude of being a bit nervous the more closer she got to this Jenny. She must have been quite something to make Hailie like this.

"Thank you, Oliver," Haiie said with a whisper, leaning in.

Oliver didn't get to react much when Hailie had wrapped her arms around Oliver's shoulders, leaning in to kiss him. The wolf already felt the lingering cold breeze against his fur get warmer just by feeling Hailie's delicate kiss surprise him. He got to answer it for just a moment, until Hailie leaned out. She started at him with a dreamy smile, then turning much more energic as she turned around to lead him by his paw again.

"Let's go! Only few steps," she squealed.

"Right after you," Oliver said with a lingering and loving smile after her, following the pink coat wearing snow leopard up the wooden steps.

...

REUNION

...

They finally arrived at the thrid floor, Hailie already feeling how close she was. The hallway was on their right as they made the turn, showing all the apartments. There she was. Hailie didn't even bother on staring. She quickly turned her gaze around to ask Oliver about letting go of her paw, the excitement overtaking her.

Jenny hadn't noticed Hailie yet. She was staring out of the window with a small smile, looking at the falling snow around the streets and laughing kits playing war with snowballs to pass her time.

She was leaning against the wall next to Hailie's door, suddenly feeling her ear twitch as she heard quick steps getting closer. Three seconds of warning was all she got as she turned to look down the hallway, finally seeing her. Jenny's face lit up into the happiest smile she had felt for a long time, seeing the snow leopard in her pink coat attacking her with a hug.

"H-Hailie!" Jenny squealed the moment she felt those snow leopard arms wrap around her, pulling her as close as possible. Hailie couldn't resist the feeling about being so happy about this reunion. She just closed her eyes and let her head rest on Jenny's shoulder. The excited cat was still giggling, brushing her back and answering the affectionate embrace.

"Nice to see you, too!" Jenny laughed cutely, brushing her back and continuing. "Hailie... Crushing me," she laughed half-serious.

The snow leopard gave an apologizing laugh and separated their hug, still standing close to her.

"S-sorry."

"It's okay... You look... Really well," Jenny admitted with a warm tone, her paws on Hailie's shoulders, studying her. She could not see the small blush under Hailie's cheeks as she gazed at her, almost forgetting how beautiful she was. They had not been around each other in three years after all. Seeing her now like this, glowing happiness... She already knew that they were going to have so much to talk about.

"Thanks... You too," Hailie said with a shy tone, rubbing at her own shoulder and looking at her.

She was just like the day they met. Gorgeous. The brown furred and delicate looking cat was as stunning as ever, having her outdoor coat hanging from her paw. She was wearing a pink stomach cut shirt, revealing her tummy a bit... Along with it showing quite a bit of cleavage, being quite a sexy addition. Jenny always knew fashion well and how to dress. Along with very high cut jean shorts, her long brown furred and pretty legs showing all the way. As Hailie tried not to get a bit of blood rushing into her ears from just looking at her from head to toe, she then had to ask.

"Didn't you get cold with wearing that in Tundra Town?" she asked curiously.

"I did, to be honest," she said, admitting that she was a bit chilly.

"I can imagine. You always hated the cold," Hailie smiled.

"Yeah... You still have that fireplace in inside?" she asked with a hopeful tone.

"I do. You sure you are not freezing," Hailie asked with some small worry for her friend.

"I am very warm blooded. Besides, a girl has to look good no matter the climate. I mean, you do too. Because that pink coat of yours... Is super cute!" Jenny exclaimed, admiring Hailie's choice of clothing.

"I-is it?" Hailie asked with an uncertain voice, feeling herself get giddy as Jenny touched the fabric and talked so excitedly.

"It is, Hailie. I should buy one of these, too!" she suggested. And that tone already knew one thing today. Shopping. Just like old times.

"You should really get one that matches your eyes... They have blue ones, too," Hailie pointed out quietly.

"That's... Very thoughtful," Jenny said with a surprised smile. She could have sworn that Hailie's expression and tone was flirting but she waved it off, knowing Hailie wouldn't mean it that way.

"KRHm." Suddenly a different mammal spoke, the brown wolf standing next to Hailie.

Oliver had finally arrived to the scene, first just waiting at the stairway, not even seeing Jenny that well from behind Hailie. After he saw that those two were going to go on with their talk for a while, he decided to just poke in-between. As he actually now saw Jenny...

His expression changed quite a lot. It was hard not to stare. He already imagined that Hailie's company would look charming but this... He had not mentally prepared himself to witness such vision of a mammal... And her choice of clothing. She looked so beautiful, and now Oliver had to hold a straight face as best as he could, as he stared at the brown cat into her blue eyes.

"H-hi," he said awkwardly, feeling like slapping himself. He had quite a lot of training to go in self-confidence when confronting someone looking like Jenny. Something Nick really had to work on.

"...Hi," Jenny said a bit taken aback with a confused smile, gazing at the brown wolf in his blue jacket standing next to Hailie so casually.

Hailie finally woke up to the situation, giving an apologizing look Oliver's way after realizing that she hadn't even introduced him to Jenny yet.

"Oh, sorry, Oliver! This is Jenny. My old friend. Jenny, this is Oliver Howlton," Hailie said with a smile.

"Nice... To meet you," Jenny said with a quiet tone, looking at the adorable and handsome looking wolf with his awkward smile on, handing his paw over to her.

"A pleasure," Oliver said, trying to act confident.

"The pleasure is all mine... Oliver. I am Jenny," she said with a friendly tone, handing her paw over and shaking Oliver's.

The wolf tried not to swallow visibly as he battled against staring at... Well, her and her body. Along with something that made his inner male flame as he tried not to look down at her chest.

"So. He is your friend, I assume, Hailie?"

"I... Yes, he is. A very good... Friend of mine," Hailie said, giving a look at Oliver of "I want you being my boyfriend to be a surprise".

Oliver just nodded and played along, even if he didn't really understand. Jenny nodded at that, still noticing the odd way Hailie looked at this brown wolf, but didn't dig any deeper. She then finally broke the small silence.

"So! Umm.. Can we get inside? As much as I would love to chat... I really think the fireplace would be good to talk by," she said with a smile.

"Yeah! Let's talk. I have to hear everything about your adventures!"

"I wouldn't call them adventures but... Okay, they are totally adventures." Jenny giggled, earning an excited laugh from Hailie as the snow leopard turned the key and entered the aparment.

...

WARM AND COZY

...

Oliver was just watching at the two girls shared their stories, both of them sitting in front of the fireplace on a fluffy white mat. The brown wolf was sitting on the nearby green couch, just looking at them both and rolling his thumbs around, feeling a bit awkward. He didn't really know how to join into the conversation, not knowing this cat named Jenny very well.

But he already saw that she was just as sweet as a person as she was attractive. The snow leopard he loved and this unknown friend of hers had been talking for a long time now. Jenny was talking about her hiking trip in a mountains, far far west from Bunnyburrow even. Hailie had never been that far in her life. She could see her tail dance, looking at her friend talk excitedly about her life. All the things she had done while being away from the main city. The small envy was in the snow leopard's gaze, having never left Zootopia herself. Jenny was so brave, always on the move and wanting to explore the world as they knew it.

"After that, I finally found it! It was the perfect place, the lakeside in midde of the forest. It was one of the most amazing vacation spots I had ever seen!" Jenny told Hailie excitedly.

"That sounds amazing! So there was no one around?" Hailie asked excitedly, enjoying this story to the fullest.

"No. I have to get back there some other time to enjoy it again. Maybe you could even come with me?" Jenny said with an excited voice.

"Maybe... It sounds so lovely," Hailie admitted. Only thing that just made her backpedal was that she didn't know how Judy would feel about that. Well, or Nick and Oliver. But Jenny was just her friend. Jenny didn't like or see her like that. So it would be just friends hanging out. Right? Nothing frisky or something like that.

"Excuse me, girls... I umm... Hailie, I have never been around your place. Do you have the umm.." Oliver suddenly said, raising himself from the couch.

"Hot chocolate?" Hailie asked with a warm smile, turning to Oliver.

Oliver almost blushed, realizing how it must have sounded to Jenny for Oliver to ask or wait for something like that from here. The brown wolf was wide-eyed, seeing the brown cat turn her gaze to him with the raise of an eyebrow and surprised smile.

"I... Yeah... Hot... Choolate... Yeah," the brown wolf stuttered, wanting to sink down under the earth.

"In the kitchen, the cabinet on top of the stove," Hailie said back with a casual smile, wondering about the expression on the wolf's face.

"Thanks..." Oliver said with a quiet and embarrassed tone, starting to walk towards the kitchen with his head down, feeling like a kit with his request. Hailie didn't have to say out loud what he wanted.

It made him sound like a kit.

Just as Oliver was away from the warm living room, Jenny leaned suddenly next to Hailie's ear, trying to hold a squeal as she whispered.

"He... Is so cuuuuuute! Hot chocolate? Seriously? I can't handle..." She squirmed. Hailie just gave a confused smile and laughed at that, then yelling over to Oliver.

"Oliver, could you get us some, too?" she asked casually.

"Mhhrmrmr yeah." Was heard as an awkward answer from the kitchen.

Jenny gave a questioning look Hailie's way, then whispering again.

"I think he got a bit embarrassed. That is double times cuter! Who is he?!" Jenny wanted to know with an overly excited face.

"Oliver Howlton is his name. I already told you his name, Jenny," Hailie giggled, wondering about the brown cat's attitude concerning Oliver.

"He is so handsome."

"...He is," Hailie said as a whisper, looking at the fire and feeling so relaxed right now.

"Is he... Umm..."

"Hmmm?" Hailie asked with a puzzled smile.

"Does he like... boys?" Jenny asked with a mischevious smile.

"...HAHAHHaH!" Hailie then started to laugh, turning into uncontrolled giggles.

Jeny felt her eyes widen, holding her laugh as she tried to calm her down, their giggling clearly heard all the way to kitchen.

"Hailie, shhh! He'll hear us!"

"I'm sorry... It's just... Your face when you asked..." Hailie breathed, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Well, does he? He just.. Striked me as.. You know," Jenny pressured with an even more interested smile.

"Oh, Jenny... Sweetie.. He is my boyfriend," Hailie then said with half-lidded eyes.

There was a silence between the two girls, until Jenny whispered with amazed tone.

"NO WAY."

"Way," Hailie giggled, knowing damn well how good of a pair they made.

"Him? He is so cute that I could eat him! Where did you find him?!" Jenny asked over excitedly, way more interested about this conversation now.

"We work at the same place, Jenny." Hailie smiled, rolling her eyes.

"...Lies, he is way too sweet for a cop. Way too-" Jenny didn't even get to finish when Oliver was back.

The moment Jenny saw Oliver, she went quiet. Oliver had taken his blue and big jacket off, leaving only his black tank top on. His very well toned body on display, making the brown cat even blush a bit, as confident as she was. She had just not expected to see the wolf hiding all THAT under that winter jacket of his. Oliver looked... Way too attractive right now.

Oliver gave a confused and awkward smile from the sudden reaction on Jenny's face, coming closer with three mugs in his paws.

"Hothothot, please take these!" Oliver whined, laying the mugs forward. Jenny woke up, reaching for the mug that was given and followed as the brown wolf was giving a mug to Hailie as well.

"Thank you, handsome," Hailie said with a cute smile, Oliver blowing wind against his heated paws, muttering as he was walking towards his casual spot on the couch.

"No problem."

As the brown wolf was still focused on his paws and adjusting to a good sitting position, Hailie turned to look at the stunned looking Jenny again with a slight smug smile.

"You were saying?" Hailie asked teasingly.

Jenny turned her gaze from Oliver to Hailie, then speaking.

"You two... Look so cute together!" Jenny tried to hold her squeal.

"...T-thanks," Hailie said with a smile and blush, blowing on her cup's contents to cool down her hot drink.

CRASSHHH!

Suddenly both of them winced from the piercing sound of something that couldn't be mistakened for anything else but glass falling on the floor... And most likely breaking. It came from the kitchen, Oliver giving a wide-eyed look to Hailie. The snow leopard looking at him in question.

"Iiiii... Think I accidentally left cabinet... I umm... I'm going to check in on it! Sorry!" Oliver yelped awkwardly, laying his mug down and rushing into the kitchen quick enough that neither of the girls got to say anything.

There was a slience as Hailie looked after Oliver, shaking her head for his clumsyness. It was obvious that he was a bit nervous because of the stunning female company, trying to impress them and act as normal as he could. Only to look like, well... Oliver being Oliver.

Oliver's groaning "oh noooo..." could be heard from the kitchen. Hailie gave a small giggle from knowing that there had to be some kind of mess. But she didn't care or was angry for that matter. One mug broken because of his carelessness wasn't the end of the world.

Jenny then turned to Hailie, scooting suddenly closer to her and whispering.

"Is he... Always this-"

"Nervous? You can't really blame him for it. Meeting someone looking like you for the first time and trying to act like it doesn't bother him at all must be a bit awkward for my sweet wolf's mentality," Hailie giggled, her eyes half-lidded as she looked at her friend. Jenny was quiet for a moment, answering a bit quietly.

"Someone... Looking like me?"

"Jenny... You might have heard this many times in your life but... You are really beautiful. I mean I always wanted to say it when I spent time around you when we were hanging out... You know... Just always figured that.. You would have... been a bit overwhelmed if I just said it."

"But... Why would had I been? It's just friendly compliment?"

"Maybe because I would have meant it as... More than friendly compliment," Hailie then said, a small blush hitting her as she was watching the flames dance in the fireplace.

Jenny went quiet, studying Hailie and her shy expression right now, wondering if she was implying what she thought, judging by her bold language and tone.

"Hailie..." Jenny said quietly, looking over her shoulder out of some natural instinct, just to make sure Oliver was not behind them. He wasn't. The brown and handsome wolf was still cleaning in there, making quite the racket and cursing quietly about the mess. Jenny turned back to look at Hailie, her eyes jumping a bit when she realized how close Hailie had actually become against her, her face only a short space away from hers.

"I... I kinda always liked you.. As more than a friend... Around those times. I never just.. Told because I thought you wouldn't see me in that light."

She tried to explain, feeling Jenny's gaze melt her as the brown cat studied her right now, wondering if she was kidding around. But two things were clear: she was a bit nervous that Hailie was laying something like this on her out of the blue as Oliver was so close, but also the fact that she felt her heart rate speed up as Hailie got closer. Jenny then stuttered out some kind of answer, wondering how to feel about that. But she was far from uncomfortable from hearing that Hailie had... Felt such things for her. She was just very surprised.

"I... Hailie... I had no idea that you... Liked girls too, like me... You never striked me as-"

"I know... It took me long time to be myself with it and just not fight against it... You were mostly the reason those feelings getting were so very strong inside me when we... Got to know each other."

"...Really?" Jenny asked quietly, noticing herself move even closer to Hailie out of some unknown instinct.

"Yes... Does.. Does knowing it now... Make you uncomfortable?" Hailie asked carefully, studying her shyly as she felt butterflies fly in her stomach the closer she was with her.

"No... It... It doesn't," Jenny whispered with a quiet tone, wondering what this electric feeling between them was as their blue eyes measured each other.

Then it came.

With a slight hesitation in Hailie's body language, she let her instinct take over. She leaned in, closing her eyes and feeling as Jenny's warm lips pressed against hers. The feeling was sparking, longed for and full of curiosity. Jenny on the other paw... She felt like she was in flames. Her eyes opened, a small scare hitting her as the last thought in the back of her mind told her that Hailie's boyfriend was in the same room. But the feeling... The feeling of female attraction and the burning desire to release the sexual tension that had been locked away for so long between them without Jenny even knowing was too strong. Hailie always knew that she wanted to do these things with Jenny. But she wasn't confident about herself like Jenny was. She was way too shy. But now she had became a new person because of the loved ones that surrounded her everyday. Nick, Judy, and Oliver... She felt so much more confident and open about her feelings. Jenny didn't know that Hailie was in fourway relationship. Jenny didn't know that Hailie actually had a girlfriend and two boyfriends already in her life. She owed her the explanation to that, but not yet. All she wanted was to enjoy this long wanted kiss with her dear friend, feeling as Jenny finally answered it, their tongues starting to slowly dance and feel each other. Two beautiful females were both laying on the fluffy rug in the dim lighted apartment, the fire in front of them warming them as they shared this kiss together.

It went on for a while, the last of Jenny's hesitation leaving as she just surrendered and felt her mind buzz from the amazing feeling of kissing her gorgeous friend, who she had felt attraction to since day one, only to know that Hailie had shared that attraction but just didn't have the confidence to admit it to her.

They actually didn't even notice how their paws had guided to support each other's backs as they laid now sideways on the rug, both continuing to kiss and release small whimpers and cute giggles to each other as they kept kiss going. It felt so calming. And Hailie knowing that Judy, the female she loved and who was going to be her future wife was okay with this. This was their way of life. To keep the intense and true love between them four, but when it came to sexual pleasures, attraction, and the need to release their feelings... They did not have to hold it inside. They could be with anyone they wanted without hurting each other's feelings, because they knew that what they had now for each other was too strong to break. They were over jealousy already for the most part. Hailie knew that Judy would be okay with this. Just like Nick and Oliver. That is why she had zero fear on Oliver noticing them.

...Just like he did.

The moment Oliver came out of the kitchen in his black tank top, huffing from the long cleaning session, he began.

"Umm, girls, sorry for that one. The mugs were loose on the cabinet and I should get some tools to fix the-"

There it stopped the moment Oliver saw the two kiss passionately on the rug, both of their eyes closed and the two all over each other.

"MMhfg!" Jenny suddenly let out in a muffled voice, separating her lips from Hailie's and scooting a bit away from her the moment she heard Oliver, turning to look at him in panic.

The brown wolf was as wide-eyed as Jenny was, both of them looking at each other and Hailie then turning to look at Oliver. She then let out a casual smile, trying to not sound nervous as she just spoke.

"Hi, honey. No need to fix that cabinet, it's hopeless. I have been trying for a long time."

Jenny looked back and forth betweent the two, feeling very tense. She didn't know how to handle situation like this, and the buzz of the romantic kiss was still filling her mind as she was trying to get herself down to earth. She had just kissed Hailie and her boyfriend had caught them in the act. She was a bit scared, her heart hammering even more as she knew that nothing good would come from this situation. Or Hailie's attittude on getting caught for that matter.

"Sheesh, I... Okay... You didn't tell me that you had THIS kind of plan when you said let's go meet my friend," Oliver said, his caught off-guard expression turning into a smile that was followed by a laugh.

"It wasn't my plan, silly. It just happened," Hailie defended without any hostility in her tone, giving a small laugh and rolling her eyes.

"Yeeeah, well... You didn't have to stop you know," Oliver said with an awkward smile, rubbing the back of his head with his paw.

"I didn't, she did," Hailie said with a cute smile, giving a small nod Jenny's way.

"I noticed. Nick's therapy has done wonders for you I see," Oliver snickered with a grin.

"Whatever," Hailie giggled, looking at Jenny now.

"UUhhhh... H-Hailie... What is going on?" Jenny asked, completely out of the stituation right now. She had expected angry yelling back and forth, but all she had witnessed so far was just laughter at the situation.

Oliver then spoke. "You do know that she must have been terrified just now because of good reason-"

"I know, Oliver. Sorry for that, Jenny. I just couldn't help myself," Hailie smiled, running her paw along Jenny's arm, Hailie's gaze telling her that their kiss was far from over.

"OOOkkkkayyy... I am going to need a bit of an explanation on what is going on in here right now. I am very confused," Jenny said, looking back and forth between them.

"If you are going to have... You know... fun. With umm... Jenny. Can I at least watch?" Oliver asked with a sudden tail wag and pleading eyes.

"We were just kissing, Oliver," Hailie reminded, seeing Jenny's face turn into a blush from this conversation now.

"MMhhmmm. And it wasn't going to lead into anything more than that, right?" Oliver asked with knowing smile.

"OLIVER!" Hailie giggled, wanting to throw the wolf with something.

"Guys... Could you stop ignoring me and tell me what is going?" Jenny finally asked, really wanting them to tell why their talk was going like this, far from what should've happened in a scenario like this.

Oliver then started to walk towards the couch, Jenny following the far less nervous wolf when Hailie began to talk.

"I know I owe you an explanation... My life has.. Changed quite a lot since we... You know, didn't hang around anymore," Hailie began.

"...Among with having a handsome boyfriend that is joking and okay with you kissing me in front of him?" Jenny asked with a careful tone, relaxing a bit but still wanting some info here.

"Handsome?" Oliver asked with a quiet voice and small blush, clearly happy that this attractive and gorgeous cat felt so about him.

"Yeah... A lot more than that," Hailie giggled, then beginning to tell her story, after Jenny had told hers. And Hailie's version... Was going to be quite different.

...

AFTER THE LONG STORY

...

There they all sat, Oliver over on the couch and Hailie sitting in a yoga pose, her paws on Jenny's as she was done explaining her... Relationship to Jenny.

Oliver had jumped in-between with small corrections, assisting Hailie in her explanation as best as he could. All the brown cat did was listen, feeling like she had hundreds of questions in-between. All of those were answered in time. After a good amount of explaining, Hailie had finally finished with her story, leaving the brown cat to stare at them both and trying to find out what to actually say to that.

"I... Uhmm... Wow." Was all she could get out.

Hailie and Oliver both just looked at her quietly with kind and awkward smiles, not really able to read Jenny's expression or how she felt about that.

Oliver and Hailie both then tried to muster something out of themselves, Jenny talking again.

"I mean... I had only heard things about Wilde and Hopps... But you two being together with them... I mean... Wow," Jenny said again, feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"...Yeaaaah, I know it's kinda a lot to take in," Oliver admitted from the couch, taking a sip from his mug.

"So... Now you see why.. I thought it was okay to just.. Kiss you just like that," Hailie admitted with her own blush, rubbing her shoulder.

"You could had told me before that, you know," Jenny said, with just a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Sorry... It's just... Well, I couldn't really help it. It just... Happened," Hailie admitted, giving an apologizing look Jenny's way.

"We are okay... For now. I never imagined your life had changed THIS much within all this time away from each other... But I can't say that I'm not happy for you."

"...Thanks," Hailie said quietly, looking down at her paw as she was brushing it against hers slowly, the affectionate feeling still lingering between them.

"I mean... You always deserved to be happy. It's amazing how much you have changed... After the thing that happened with Th-"

"Jenny..." Hailie cut her off, giving a pleading look at her friend to not talk about him. Jenny had been one of her most important supports after what happened between Thomas and Hailie, being the first one to defend her and call Thomas a lunatic after what he did to Hailie. It was a memory that Hailie didn't want to go back to. She was over it now. That lion who had took her virginity, claiming he loved her, only to video tape it and brag about it the next day to everyone and shaming her publicly all over the campus.. Jenny had been her greatest supporter, along with Coonway and Fring. But she didn't want to bring that time back anymore. Jenny gave a sympathic smile to the snow leopard, then whispering.

"I'm just... Really happy to see you like this now..."

"...And I am happy to see you again," Hailie said back quietly with a blush, brushing Jenny's paw and still giving her that gaze. That gaze that made the feeling just keep sparking between them still.

Oliver just followed this affectionate and friendly talk between them Just smiling from the couch and wondering how this was going to go on from here. The girls had been quiet for a while now, just looking at each other and studying something between them without words. Jenny then cleared her throat, trying not to let a blush hit her as she spoke.

"So... You are saying that your handsome boyfriend... Is okay if we... Kiss again?"

"..." Hailie didn't answer that, looking over her shoulder to gaze at Oliver who just gave an excited nod like a kit from the sudden question. Just like Nick...

"And... Your.. Other girlfriend and boyfriend wouldn't mi-"

"No... They would want me to. That is how much they love me," Hailie said with a warm feeling in her chest, getting closer to the brown cat and brushing her paw affectionately on her arm.

Jenny felt herself getting pleasant shivers, an excited smile coming to her as Hailie got closer again, the physical touch between them forcing them on the rails again.

"So... Are you really sure that-"

"Jenny... We can... I mean... I... I want to do more than... Just kiss," Hailie whispered while feeling her ears burn looking down at the rug.

"Hailie..." the brown cat whispered, studying her friend and wondering if she really meant what she just said. But unlike Hailie though, she wasn't in denial. Now she was more than interested, biting her underlip with an excited smile and only thinking one thing. She could had never imagined their reunion going in this direction. She had felt sexual affection for Hailie for such a long time as they had spent time together, but she never knew that Hailie liked girls, too. That is why she kept it to herself. But to hear Hailie now suggest something like that. The same overly shy girl she knew who never talked about anything frisky or anything that had something to do with sex... It drove her out of instinct to give a look Oliver's way. The brown wolf felt their gazes meet, Oliver giving a warm smile with half-lidded eyes and nodding, giving small whisper.

"She is all yours."

Jenny then turned to look at Hailie, bringing her paw to run on her tummy and brushing against her light blue shirt. That got Hailie's attention really quick, her shaking eyes looking at Jenny's. The brown cat was smiling, starting to get onto her knees and wagging her long brown tail back and forth. Her eyes were getting half-lidded, the sexual hunger and excitement filling her as she crawled closer.

"...Y-you sure?" Hailie asked with a slightly uncertain voice, wondering if the cat was just playing around. But those eyes told a different story.

Just like that, Jenny suddenly leaned in, bringing her paws on the edge of her light blue shirt and gave her a wink.

"Let me see you... Can I?" Jenny asked, giving an innocent look at Hailie.

The snow leopard bit her finger, giving a small nod in agreement. Oliver felt her smile widen and himself already getting in the mood as he followed this show in front of the fireplace from the couch, the orange light of the fire dancing on the fur of these two amazing and stunningly beautiful females as they were about to get it on together. Jenny didn't need a lot of convincing that snow leoaprd was okay with her touching her.

The brown cat started to lift her shirt up slowly with both paws, already seeing that she didn't wear a bra under, as she herself didn't. Just when she was about to reveal her pair of big and perfect breasts, she stopped and gave one last look before starting to do somthing. She let go of Hailie's shirt, leaving it there so every part of her bare fur but her breasts and shoulders were exposed, starting to undress herself as well.

Hailie followed this with Oliver, both swallowing quite loudly as the absolutely stunning cat started to take off her cute, pink shirt, bringing her paws on the edges of her own and starting to lift it up.

Both the wolf and the snow leopard followed with intese gazes as the brown cat gave a giggle, taking off her shirt by lifting one of her arms up. The moment she did that, the pair of brown cream colored breasts gave a joyful bounce, both Hailie and Oliver feeling a small amount of saliva fill their mouths as they gazed at the topless brown cat on her knees, far from being nervous. No, she knew that the two liked what they saw, and she had always been confident when it came to her body, unlike Hailie. She actually gave a naughty wink, moving her arms forward so that her breasts were pressed tightly together. The brown cat looked as the two mammal just stared at her with enchanted eyes, her then moving closer and giving a small lick at the side of her muzzle.

"Your turn, sweetie..." she said with a playful giggle, starting to continue where she left off. She started to move the light blue shirt past the area, now lifting it up all the way to her shoulders so the shirt was on a nice climp up.

Now it was only covering her shoulders, the pair of the snow leopards big and round breasts giving a joyful bounce just like Jenny's had, her nipples already getting hard just by the electric mood and gaze Jenny was giving her. The snow leopard blushed and gave a nervous look Jenny's way, hearing the cat then starting to whisper.

"It took quite lot of self-control to just look but not touch those when we showered together before gymnastics..." Jenny admitted, feeling herself really get into the mood, thinking the same thing as Hailie in the back of her mind: this is the best reunion ever!

"I... Might have thought... The same about... You know..." Hailie stuttered, giving an implying smile Jenny's way.

"Is that so... You know what else I might want to see..." Jenny then said, getting more turned on by Hailie's shy attitude.

Oliver already felt himself starting to wag his tail against the couch, seeing Jenny bring her fingers to the buttons of Hailie's jeans.

The snow leopard felt a gasp of surprise leave her mouth as she gazed down with heavy eyes, seeing the cat tinker excitedly with the buttons, opening one out of two. Hailie felt herself give a whimper, her heart pounding as she felt shivers of excitement travel down her body. She didn't fight back against what Jenny was doing, though. She was fine with it, longing for this moment.

Oliver gazed as the two cats gave a somewhat nervous look to each other, clearly still feeling like this was something neither of them could have ever expected as result of this reunion. But still, here it was.

Jenny leaned in, her eyes becoming half-lidded as her nose connected against Hailie's fur on her tummy, inhaling the delicate and feminine scent of her friend. Bringing her paws to the edge of Hailie's jeans and unbuttoning them. Hailie followed every move, feeling herself blush as the brown cat started to give small kisses on her fur as she was taking her jeans down. It was clear that this was far from Jenny's first rodeo with another female in general. Hailie could see the confidence in her moves, but the affection was very visible in her body language. Hailie scooted her legs straight just so Jenny could bring them away from her. Hailie's pink panties were now revealed, the detailed lines of her sex showing slightly through fabric. Jenny felt her tail start to eagerly dance, the scent of Hailie's fur fuming her mind as she whispered.

"You still use that same lime soap after all these years..." she pointed out, her voice giving away how much she had missed that scent.

Hailie didn't answer, just blushing a bit as Jenny ran her nose along her delicate white fur and felt the intimate affection that she had wanted to share with her friend for years. Now they both just stopped moving, Jenny's face just a small distance away from the front of Hailie's panties. The brown cat the whispered.

"C-can I?"

"MM... Mhhm," Hailie hummed with a shy tone, giving a nervous but eager nod while biting her finger with a smile, spreading her legs apart in a "V". Jenny spoke with an affectionate tone seeing this inviting act.

"Just lay on your back, Hailie" she requested, running her paw up her tummy and making it travel between the snow leopard's firm breasts, scratching the t-shirt that was still on her.

"...O-okay," Hailie whispered with a smile, leaning her back down slowly against the rug and being at Jenny's mercy. She closed her eyes before giving a small gaze at a smiling Oliver, the wolf rubbing the bulge in his underwear as he had already brought his jeans to his knees. Hailie gave a small giggle at the slight naughtiness of the situation, knowing her handsome and loving boyfriend was going to masturbate while watching this brown cat play with her however she desired. Hailie felt her heart hammer when Jenny did a quick action with her paws, moving the front of Hailie's pink panties down and revealing the meal.

The was fire dancing against their fur, and the orange light traveling to lighten Jenny's eyes was such a calming addition to the scenery she had now. Hailie's pink and perfect lips were glistening from her slight wetness already, the heat of her flesh feeling heavy in the air. And that scent... That scent that already made Jenny's instincts go out of control, just staring at Hailie's beautiful pussy and the sound of burning logs soothing them in the background. Jenny whispered quietly to her friend while licking her lips eagerly.

"Hailie... You look so stunning... And your scent is so good..."

Hailie didn't even get to answer properly to the compliment, feeling her eyelids waver and her voice wake up.

"AHN!" she let out in a loud gasp, biting her underlip right away and feeling the stimulation begin.

Jenny had leaned in to spread her wet pink lips with her fingers, making the tip of her rough cat tongue make contact at the bottom of her slit, traveling up against her soft flesh and sliding slowly back down.

"MMHHHmmm!... OOiih!" Hailie let out. Out of instinct bringing her paws to her own breasts, starting to fondle them. It was something she always did even when she was masturbating, loving to feel her chest massaged at the same time.

Oliver felt his eyes go heavy from lust, hearing the angelic voice of his snow leopard start to whimper in pleasure. He started to rub against his white boxers, feeling the heat and a small pant escape him while watching this scene before him, the sight so amazing. Two gorgeous female cats playing with each other in front of fireplace, doing an act that they had longed to do with each other for such a long time, but now only realizing it was something they both had wanted.

"J-Jhennyh!" Hailie let out from euphoria, the brown cat doing her work so well.

Jenny wasn't doing light licking against her sex anymore, after hearing Hailie's voice. She had adjusted to push her muzzle against Hailie better, closing her eyes as she started to kiss her glistening, soft pink lips with romantic affection. She was twisting her tongue around like a spiral, savoring the act. She was actually now tasting Hailie's pussy with a small hunger, her adventerous and talented tongue traveling all around the soft flesh like a romantic kiss.

"HHHHAAHH! AAAAhhY-yes!" Hailie let out, an euphoric smile coming to her. The urge to kick with her feet against the comfy rug rising the moment Jenny was sucking and licking her clit. The snow leopard fondling her own breasts and feeling her nipples getting rock hard as she spread her legs even wider, wanting her friend to eat her out more with all the access into her thighs that she could give. Jenny was smiling and lightly giggling, her muzzle getting wet as she tasted the amazing flavor of the delicate, wet flesh of her friend. She could only breath heavily through her nose, the sound of her tongue kissing passionately against Hailie's juicy pussy feeling like music to her ears.

"HHhhdamn.." Oliver let out from couch in a small lustful whisper, starting to take off his boxers and not able to control himself anymore as he felt his member push out from his soft and bulgy sheath quickly.

Jenny didn't look his way but gave a giggle at the cute comment from the wolf on the couch, not minding his presense at all. She kinda liked having audience, especially when the wolf and Hailie were more than okay with it.

Hailie felt her fur vibrate and shiver, feeling Jenny's sounds become really vocal between her legs, as she was clearly showing just how much hidden passion she was unlocking all over Hailie now. The brown cat had only dreamed all those years ago in the showers to lean down and do this for her friend. But now she was doing it with such passion, knowing that at the time if Hailie had more confidense, she would have not hesitated to ask Jenny to eat her out in the shower often.

The brown cat could only listen to the cute and very vocal gasps and whimpers Hailie was letting out, while she was biting her own tongue, trying to keep her voice down so she wouldn't disturb the neighbors. But it was hard, considering how taleneted Jenny was at this. Jenny shoving her tongue inside Hailie's folds, making Hailie's paws grab the mat as she cried out.

"O-OIHJENNY! AHHHNNMMMMMH!" she let out, trying not to squirm because of the overwhelming feeling of her friend's tongue pushing deeper into her warm and wet pussy. She was getting her tongue so deep inside her that Jenny felt like she was going crazy by just listening to Hailie's vocal noises and cries of stimulation. Jenny took her tongue out after few pushes, opening her eyes to gaze at the saliva and fluid covered folds, leaning in and giving a loooong lick to clean most of the mess she had left. She leaned quickly in again, sucking her small clit and making the snow leopard fall way over the edge and whimper.

"NNNhh! J-just likkhhe t-that p-please more, J-Jenny!" the snow leopard begged, feeling her orgasm building closer and with great pressure as she was seeing stars.

"Whooh..." Oliver let out from the couch, quietly giving small grunts as he followed the show with heavy eyes. His red and rock hard meat was already fully out of his sheath just at this second, his knot bulging out and on display. The erect canine was eagerly getting into the mood. Oliver squeezing his knot and giving small grunts as he started to masturbate while watching the two girls go at it. He knew that the two were too much into the haze of their love making to notice him enjoy himself. So Oliver didn't mind about controlling his vocals as he moved his paw up and down slowly, his veins hardening as he watched two females make love together in harmony.

"Mmhhh, your taste... It's so good..." Jenny let out with a small giggle, drumming her tongue up and down her soft flesh at a fast pace, feeling how her sex was getting wet more and more.

"I-IHMMM close!" Hailie let out as a whimper, biting her finger as Jenny shoved her tongue inside her flesh again, the snow leopard unable to control her own euphoric panting as she rubbed her hardened nipples, whimpering Jenny's name repeatedly.

Jenny shoved her tongue as deep as she could, exploring her soft and tight walls. Hailie rose up from her back, feeling her head buzz as she was so close to her orgasm.

"W-waaitt!" she begged, looking down at her friend, her muzzled buried into her pussy. The brown cat stopped, giving a confused look at Hailie. The snow leopard was panting while blushing. Her heavy and nearly closed eyes begging for a time out. Jenny slowly took her tongue out of her folds, making Hailie gasp suddenly and look at her smiling friend as her muzzle was connected to her pink lips by strings of saliva and her own arousal.

"W-what is it, Hailie? Is everything okay, sweetie?" Jenny asked, wondering why Hailie was wanting a time out. Even Oliver had stopped touching himself, wondering why Hailie had stopped the show.

"I... I want to do the same... For... You too..." Hailie panted out, bringing her paw to Jenny's cheek and affectionately rubbing it. Their blue eyes stared into one another, Jenny feeling a warm and surprised smile come to her.

Hailie was about to ask again, wondering if she was asking clearly enough, when Jenny started to move. She brought her paws down, starting to just forcefully rip down her jean shorts. Hailie felt her heart hammer again, her chest rising and falling as she realized she was about to taste Jenny, too. Jenny's face was far from shy. More like taken. She brought both her paws down, managing to get the low cut jean shorts pushed down with some effort.

Oliver felt his smile widen as he realized this was actually happening. The orange light of the fire danced on the brown and delicate fur of the cat, her round and amazing looking rump revealed as she was now only wearing her blue panties, more than confident on showing her body. Hailie felt her eyes following Jenny's undressing very carefully, panting as she watched. Her tail dancing from the excitement to play with Jenny. The brown cat was undressed completely in only a moment, both Hailie and Oliver watching her with their mouths slightly open as Jenny raised herself to her knees from pulling the rest of her clothing off. Just like that, both of the lovers were staring at a naked Jenny, the brown cat giving an innocent and cute smile as her firm breasts were eyed by both. Hailie and Oliver then looking down between her legs, her preserved and perfect slit cuasing her body to look perfect.

Hailie rose to her knees, feeling how she almost fell down on her butt from the intensity of how close o the edge her orgasm was. She hadn't reached it yet because of their intermission, but she was about to get what she wanted. Her head was buzzing, the snow leopard giving a giggle as she whispered.

"You look so beautiful..."

"Speak for yourself, Hailie.. Hey, don't fall down now, sweetie," Jenny said, seeing her friend still shakey from the tongue ride, the brown cat bringing her into hug so she could keep her balance.

Hailie gave a giggle at that, knowing that she was quite woozy as she had rose from the mat way too quickly, her mind tingling still. Hailie's eyes almost closed as she met Jenny's, the snow leopard giving a small giggle as their snouts almost touched.

"Hi..."

"Haha, hi!" Jenny giggled back to her cute and hazy snow leopard friend, running her paw on her back. Hailie then suddenly leaned in, wanting to kiss her. Jenny was this time prepared, seeing from Hailie's eyes that she wanted to thank her for the tongue treatment, even if Hailie had stopped the act before reaching orgasm. She wanted to return the favor just as much. Both of the females made cute sounds. Their tongues kissing passionately in front of the fire place. Both on their knees and running their paws on each other's back.

Oliver was not really touching himself anymore, just watching them both with a tender smile, and feeling happy that his girlfriend was having such a good time. That is all he wanted anyway, no matter the situation. Right now, these two girls were having the time of their lives.

Suddenly Jenny broke the kiss, giving a squeeze to Hailie's round rump as a naughty surprise. The cat gave a cute yelp at that, whispering Jenny's name as she felt the cat starting to get pawsy, getting ahold of her fluffy buns and leaning in to kiss Hailie's neck.

"EEhh, tickles!" Hailie let out, feeling Jenny give an innocent laugh while just enjoying playing with her friend with free paws. The snow leopard clearly having no restrictions on touch. Suddenly Jenny saw it. As she was kissing the snow leopard's neck with passion, she gave a quick glance Oliver's way. The brown wolf felt their gazes meet, realizing that how odd it must have looked that he was just stroking himself on the couch while watching them.

The blush hit Oliver, the brown wolf wondering what Jenny thought while seeing him with his boxers on his knees along with his jeans, his black tank top still on. Jenny felt actual blush hit her, but her eyes widening when she payed actual attention to Oliver's crotch. She had never seen a canine's member before. Even in this dim apartment, the light of the fire gave her enough vision to see Oliver's meat in his paw, the fat knot glistening red and showing visible veins. Along with the fact that Oliver's member was far from small. The canine member stole quite a bit of Jenny's attention, until Hailie whispered suddenly.

"Jenny... Are you looking at certain brown wolf on the couch?" Hailie asked knowingly, biting her underlip with a smirk, turning to look at Jenny. The brown cat broke the awkward eye contact from the blushed and wide-eyed brown wolf, looking at Hailie with an apologizing smile and stuttered, trying to calm her blush down a bit.

"I... I was just..."

"Would you like Oliver to come closer?" Hailie asked very casually with heavy eyes, not blaming Jenny at all for looking at her boyfriend.

"I... I didn't mean-"

"Shhhh... Jenny, it's okay. Don't worry, silly," Hailie said with a friendly tone, leaning in to kiss her cheek. The brown cat gave a small nod, wondering what Hailie had in her mind, since her tone clearly hinted at something. Hailie then whispered, turning to look at Oliver. "Oliver... Don't be so far away... You can come here and look," Hailie suggested, motioning Oliver to come over.

The brown wolf felt his heart hammer, wondering if he was just supposed to walk over to the two girls with a hard on like it was nothing. The brown wolf just wondered if his girlfriend was joking, until Hailie turned to Jenny, asking her. "Is it okay? For him to come over?" Hailie asked innocently, wanting her boyfriend not to feel like he was an outacast in the corner.

"... S-sure. I'd like that," Jenny whispered to her with a smile, wondering if Hailie really meant it. This snow leopard clearly wasn't that same innocent girl she had once known. Jenny had once caught Hailie masturbating in her dorm, making it so that Hailie couldn't watch look her in the eyes the rest of the day. But now, she was okay with having an audience as she was about to pleasure the other.

Hailie turned around and both of the females gave inviting smiles and looks Oliver's way. The brown wolf knowing that he wasn't going to refuse this offer, even as a slightly nervous as he was. Two stunning females asking him to sit next to them while he could masturbate with a better view of the girls.

Oliver rose up wondering if he should cover his boner or not, but what was the point, though? He slowly walked over, the two females following him with intense gazes; Hailie looking in his eyes, but Jenny was looking at something completely different. The brown wolf could feel the eyes of the brown cat stare at his member, feeling so revealed, but there was no point not letting her see. Oliver arrived next to them, sitting down slowly on the rug and taking a comfortable position. Feeling so awkward as he was sitting there so casually in a yoga pose, his rock hard member stiffly pointing forward like an arrow. Jenny was now seeing it so close. His handsome wolf member as stiff as it could be. His round and brown furred balls standing under his member firmly. Hailie leaned in before Oliver could even notice, giving a quick kiss to Oliver's lips. The brown wolf was left with a surprised and cute smile, looking at the loving look on Hailie's face as she whispered.

"Hi, handsome."

"... Hello," he gave back with a blush and nervous smile.

Jenny looking at them both despite the thick sexual tension in the air, causing her to give a cute squeal from the romance between these two. Suddenly Hailie turned to Jenny, brushing her ear and whispering.

"So... C-can I..."

Jenny then gave a small bite of her lip, looking at the eager snow leopard asking permission to lick and eat her out. Jenny whispered back. "Yes... But if we do it my way... I think you will enjoy it.. And that handsome wolf right there, too," Jenny hinted, starting to run her paws on Hailie's chest, giving a naughty wink.

Hailie could only wonder what Jenny had in mind. But the answer was found out soon.

...

A FEW SECONDS LATER

...

Oliver was now trying not to drool, witnessing the sight in front of him that he would not forget easily. The brown, naked cat was laying on the rug on her back, Hailie's frame on top of her. Both of their mouths inches away from the other's wet slit, breathing hard. In a position Jenny had suggested from experience.

They were in the sixty-nine position. Oliver was watching them with an excited smile and his tail wagging as the girls were about to get it on. Jenny then whispered, Hailie feeling the warm breath against her pussy as the brown cat was talking.

"Is this... Okay?" she asked, referring to position.

"Yeah..." Hailie whispered back, looking at Jenny's small pink lips with an eager smile, wanting to taste her so badly.

"Okay... Say when you are read-HHHHMHHHNNH!" Jenny let out in surprise, feeling the moan escape her as Hailie couldn't wait anymore. She was too eager, already leaning her face down between Jenny's legs and starting to lick her pink lips carefully.

"OOHhhhh... HHaahh... Hailie..." Jenny gave as surprised pants, the snow leopard running her tongue as deep as she could between her pink lips. Brining her tongue back into her mouth to savor the delicate taste, only to lick again.

"AAH!" Hailie gasped, feeling Jenny do the same with an expression of pleasure, starting to lick the wet pussy up from her.

Just like that, two beautiful, naked cats started to lick each other. The sound of tongues and slurping against flesh making Oliver huff from arousal as he started to jerk off, looking at the two with awe.

It was such a beatiful thing to witness, seeing these two in harmony and showing their burried wanted affection for each other at this moment. Oliver could now see everything much better, marveling at all the details of this moment.

The way orange light danced against them, the curves of their perfect and gorgeous bodies. The dancing tails of the two females. The sounds of their whimpers and moans as they used different techinques to pleasure the other. The way their breasts were pressed against the other's body. And most incredible was the sight on each end, seeing both of their wet slits so visibly, the brown wolf just dreaming of how good it would feel to mate both of their tight bodies...

But it was all in his head. Just witnessing and looking at this display was already a good memory to keep. Seeing these two females bond and repeat each other's names while eating out the other's slippery entrance with passion.

"MMHHHMM, HHHAIlliie..." Jenny let out with an euphoric squeal, the snow leopard sucking her clit gently. Now doing what Nick had taught her: using her fingers to rub her pink lips in a circular motion at the same time while licking Jenny's sensitive spot. The act drove Jenny to moan in surprise, wondering how much Hailie had done this with the bunny she said she was together with. She was quite good at this.

"J-Jenny, d-deeper..." the snow leopard begged, wanting to feel Jenny's heavenly tongue push deeper inside her wet folds. The brown cat whimpered back with squeal, spreading her legs even wider for Hailie so she could play with her pussy as best as she could, while shoving her own tongue deeper inside the wet snow leopard.

"OOOHhh!"

"MMhh! Do it just like that, yes yes! AHhh, Hailie!" Jenny panted with a cute whimper, her heart hammering as Hailie licked her slit up and down quickly, sliding one of her fingers inside the tight slit in a smooth push.

The brown cat cried out from euphoria, eating Hailie out even more wildly, and making the white leopard shake as she tried to answer with pleasure, sliding her finger in and out a couple of times in her tight and wet flesh; taking her fingers out and greedily sucking her own fingers to taste the brown cat's wetness. Oliver was going crazy as he followed the two amazing cats getting really wet, the sounds driving him to the edge as he sqeezed his knot and saw both girls clearly getting close to their own orgasms at this speed. Oliver felt some of his cum starting to leak from his tip, squeezing his stiff member while watching the two females eat each other's slits like there was no tomorrow. He mumbled with heavy eyes as he slowly jerked off.

"You two are so beautiful..."

Hailie and Jenny both heard that, giving small giggles from the side comment while whimpering from the other's tongue pleasuring them.

"Th-thank you handsome...AHHHN!" Was all Jenny could let out before a loud moan, thanking Oliver for the compliment before Hailie was sucking her small clit again and rubbing her pussy gently.

"HHhaaaahnn...MMH! Jenny I'm... I'm close..."

"M-me too, H-Hailie... L-Let's cum together..." she panted with an euphoric smile, burying her muzzle as deep as she could against Hailie's burning hot lips.

"IIIIH!" Hailie squealed from her own pleasure. Jenny giving a playful giggle from eating her out so wildly with her mouth, only to release the same sounds herself and feeling her eyes roll back when Hailie pushed two fingers inside her very slowly, licking everywhere she could wildly with the tip of her tongue.

"T-that feels so good, nnnhHHH!" Jenny cried, feeling the euphoric wave almost make her slam her legs closed. Hailie's two fingers going as deep as they could.

The brown wolf next to them listened to the wet and slick sounds over and over. His actions making a mess on his paw from all the leaking cum while watching this show. Both of the females were running so hot in their actions: moaning, gasping, whimpering. Their bodies shaking from the euphoric pleasure of each other's tongues. Oliver was about to grunt that he could not hold any longer and would propably do something as crazy like shoot his load all over the two girls, until Hailie gave a loud cry.

"AAAHHHHHHNNN I-I can't!" she cried out with smile of ecstasy, her eyelids wavering from satisfaction as Jenny drove her to orgasm. Even as eager and as good Hailie was at this, she forget that Jenny had this experience with many girls during her life. She knew how to push the buttons of a female partner. A small, bold part of her wanting to make Hailie orgasm first. All she had to do was to bring both her paws to do their talented and experienced work. One paw rubbing her butt gently while the other started to rub her clit with her fingers. She shoved her tongue inside the soft and tasty folds of the wet snow leopard as far as she could reach, pushing Hailie's buttons far too strongly and making the snow leopard squirm as she started to orgasm.

Oliver stared wide-eyed as the pleased brown cat gave a small smile to herself, kissing Hailie's pink lips passionately as she took her tongue out. The snow leopard giggling and shaking from the feeling, squealing in her hazy mindset while her tail was out of control, her heart pounding like a hammer.

"AHHHHNNNMMHH, JEENNYYYAAHH!"

"Whoowwh..." Oliver panted with heavy eyes and an admiring gaze, seeing his girlfriend shake like she was in heaven because of the brown cat's actions. Hailie couldn't even focus on eating out Jenny anymore in her state.

All Jenny had to do was to hold her tight against her own body, the cat's trembling out of control as Jenny was making sure her cute friend was feeling like she was in heaven, still licking her entrance with care so that her orgasm could feel as good as possible. She could see her lips clench rapidly, jolting again and again from the intense sensations.

After a while, Hailie wasn't shaking anymore. She was just panting against the rug under them in euphoria, her eyes closed as she was just seeing fireworks in the darkness. The sound of burning logs on the background calming her. The tingly feeling of her dear cat friend still licking her gently, finishing up her work and cleaning her up like a loving friend.

Jenny smacked her lips, running her tongue over her muzzle and tasting the amazing taste of this snow leopard, savoring it for it was something she wanted for so long wanted. She tasted just as good as she had imagined. She wasn't even frustrated about her own pleasure being ceasing from Hailie stopping. She just giggled and whispered quietly to her friend.

"... You alright, cutie?"

"MMhhhmmh!" Hailie giggled back, brushing her cheek against Jenny's tummy with affection and a wide smile on her muzzle as she felt like falling asleep.

Jenny showed her affection by giving a loving final smooch to Hailie's pink lips. Causing the snow leoapard to give a small gasp and warm smile of pleasure from the action.

"That... Was amazing, Jenny," Oliver finally had to say, witnessing one of the most sexy acts in his life.

"Thank you. Was it good, Hailie?" Jenny smiled, brushing her paws along her buns gently, and admiring her beautiful pussy. Hailie's pink lips not clenching anymore. Still, small drops of Hailie's fluids were landing onto Jenny's muzzle. The brown cat knowing that this snow leopard had more than enjoyed this ride.

"Y-yessss... I-I... It waas nice..." Hailie mumbled with her vision spinning, seeing stars as she smiled goofily from the feeling.

"You alright, love?" Oliver asked with a warm smile, watching the snow leopard pant so rapidly.

"I... I needhh to... Lay down... A bit," Hailie whispered, her legs shaking a bit.

"Easy now..." Jenny giggled to her cute friend.

Oliver stopping what he was doing and coming over to make sure that his girlfriend would get up from top of her friend carefully, and not stumbling accidently into fireplace or something.

Both the brown can and wolf gently hugged the snow leopard, turning her to lay next to Jenny and on her back. The snow leopard made a cute laugh, her eyes still closed as she hummed from the caring attitude of the two.

She was laying on the soft and thick rug now, her chest rising and lowering as she was enjoying the tingling and warm sensations that were still traveling through her body as she tried to gather her thoughts after her powerful orgasm.

"Theere we go... " Jenny chuckled, the snow leopard so calm as she was felt her tail dancing, her legs still spread wide as her world was spining.

"Wait just a moment, Hailie," Oliver suddenly said, excusing himself and feeling a bit awkward at having boner as he was once again the one grabbing Jenny's attention, now that her session with Hailie was over.

The brown wolf walked over to the couch, seeing a pillow there, grabbing it. Within a few seconds he was back for the two naked girls, sitting down where he had been moments earlier.

He handed over the soft pillow for Jenny, giving her a small wink. Jenny smiled and took it, crawling on top of a panting Hailie. The snow leopard felt the warmth of Jenny's body, feeling as their soft breasts touched each other. She felt herself peeking a bit, seeing her beautiful, smiling friend right in front of her nose.

"Lift your head up a bit," Jenny told her. The snow leopard didn't really understand why, but she did as was told. She then felt a comfortable exhale leave her the moment she felt the soft pillow behind her head as she leaned her head back down.

"You have one caring boyfriend," Jenny admitted, touching her nose against Hailie's.

"I know..." Hailie said, looking at Oliver and feeling as the smiling wolf gently ran his paw over her shoulder.

"I'm glad you two had fun. Not quite something you expected to happen?" Oliver teased, Hailie nodding from side to side and giving a small giggle as she turned back to look at Jenny.

"No... But I am glad it did," she whispered. Jenny could see as the snow leopard closed her eyes, leaning a bit up from her pillow. Jenny gave happy swish of tail, knowing Hailie wanted to kiss. Her way of thanking for what she just felt moments ago. Jenny leaned in as well, both of the girls starting to kiss.

Oliver smiled, seeing as the two gorgeous females did their thing again. The slow and romantic dance of tongues between two cats went on. Jenny clearly loving the intimacy of Hailie's thanks as she placed her paws on her cheeks and kissed more passionately. As they had went on with it for a while, Jenny then finally leaned out and almost felt herself die from cuteness as the snow leopard opened her eyes just a litte, whispering quietly with a shy smile. "Thank you... I'm... I'm sorry that I didn't... Give you... You know... If you give me... Some time I can continue..." Hailie suggested, biting her underlip.

"... Oh, Hailie," she squealed, running her paw along her cheek and nodding, being okay with that plan. It could be read from her face that she wasn't going anywhere soon. She had the whole day to spend with them.

There was a small moment of silence between the three mammals... Until Hailie spoke, a small blush hitting her from the naughty idea.

"Jenny... I do have an idea though... If you are interested," Hailie said with a mischevious tone, knowing that what she would suggest next would make Nick so proud.

"What is that?" Jenny asked with an interested smile.

"... You could always play with boyfriend, if you want. I have seen how you look at him... Do you want to have fun with Oliver?" she suggested, her question sounding quite genuine.

Oliver and Jenny both felt their eyes widen, the cat and the wolf looking at each other and now actually feeling their ears burn. But it was true though. Oliver was looking at Jenny's amazing naked body this entire time, wanting to mate her so damn bad. Jenny on the other paw had just watched Oliver's masculine body, along with what he was packing. Because Jenny had never seen a canine's member in her life. She had fooled around with other males in her life, of course. But none of them had been a canine. The fleshy and red glowing, stiff canine cock was making her peek at it occasionally. A burning curiosity eating at her a bit. The fat and fleshy balloon Oliver had in the base of his cock, was the one thing making his member look a bit intimidating on some level. His member was also so veiny and had a bit of length. Hailie knew exactly how interesting it might have been for Jenny to look at him and see it so close. Jenny then stuttered, not taking her eyes off Oliver's.

"Hailie... Are you... Kidding around?"

"No. He is all yours, if you want to do things with him... I am going to need some time to clear my head. Just about a minute. It's only fair. He has watched us this whole time... Look how eager he is," Hailie smiled, looking at Oliver who was sitting there in yoga pose with a hard on, feeling like an idiot right now. He sitting completely naked except fpr his black tank top still on. He felt like he was going to die from embarrassement, wondering what Jenny was thinking while looking at him and well... His state. He wanted to break eye contact but Jenny slowly gazed back at Hailie. She then whsipered with a nervous smile, wondering if she was really just pulling her tail.

"Hailie... I am not sure if your... Cute boyfriend is okay that I would-"

"He just watched us doing all that... Why would he not be okay with it?" Hailie asked with an innocent smile, looking at Oliver. She then whispered.

"Do you... I mean, do you want to-"

Before Hailie could even finish, Oliver nodded rapidly. That made Jenny blush and actually give a surprised smile. There had been the spark between these two the moment they laid eyes on each other, and to see that the brown wolf was more than okay with doing anything at all with Jenny... Well, it made the brown cat take adopt a whole new mindset at the suggestion. She bit her underlip, giving a sudden and quick kiss to Hailie's lips, giggling mischeviously.

"Okay... So.. What do... You want us to-"

"Do you want to mate with him?" Hailie asked innocently and knowingly, studying her friend.

Oliver felt his eyes spark up and his tail wag against the floor as he heard that, metaphorical steam blowing from his ears. Jenny felt her mouth open slightly, feeling a burning desire and shock for her friend after hearing something like that.

Oliver swallowed loudly, wondering if this was really happening. Hailie just nodded, eager for them to do it together.

"Just play with him. Take good care of him. He is a bit shy."

"Me?" Oliver asked, trying to sound like it wasn't true.

"More shy than me," Hailie teased, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"So not true," Oliver teased back with a challenging smile.

"Prove it then. I want to watch you two," Hailie said excitedly, wanting to follow the action as she would rest and gather her strength as her body still felt like putty.

"..." Oliver once againt gazed at the beautiful brown cat, wondering if she was okay with it.

Jenny was now smiling a bit despite her blush, looking at Hailie and back at Oliver. "Ummm... So I just... Whoof, okay..." Jenny stuttered with excitement, starting to crawl off from the top of Hailie over to Oliver.

The brown wolf felt a nervous smile hit him too, feeling his heart pound as the female cat approached him slowly slowly on the wide rug. Hailie playfully grabbed Jenny's tail, letting it slide in her grip and causing Jenny to giggle as she watched after her. Hailie gave her a wink, then whispering. "Have fun."

Oliver was still in same pose, wondering if he should move or do something right now. But so far Jenny was already signaling with a look that she wanted to have this situation in her control, being more experienced. Also the fact that for the first time the male in her sex act was the nervous and shy one was quite a turn on, Oliver clearly looking at her like she was a princess or something.

"... Hello," Jenny giggled cutely, arriving at Oliver, the brown wolf leaning his upper body back and supporting it with his hands as Jenny leaned on him, placing her hands on Oliver's shoulders.

"H-hello," Oliver muttered back, the two perfect breasts right in front of his face taking most of his focus as he tried to keep eye contact.

"Can I kiss you?" Jenny asked suddenly, not able to hold it. The brown wolf was just too adorable.

"... Y-yeah" Oliver stuttered back, breathing in her feminine and delicate scent, the stunning, brown cat leaning closer.

Hailie watched them with an intrigued smile, seeing both of their eyes becoming half-lidded as Jenny closed her arms around the back of his neck gently, their lips stopping an inch away from each other.

Both gave an amused chuckle at the situation, clearly liking each other but wondering who was going to lean in first. Oliver then took deep breath, smiling as he leaned in and did it. The two felt as their lips met, starting as a small kiss first. Jenny felt her ears burn as Oliver took a bit more control of the situation, leaning in a bit and moving his paws to run over her back carefully, feeling her soft fur as he asked for entrance into her muzzle. Jenny gave a naughty giggle, letting the eager wolf in. The sweet taste of the other was felt, their tongues starting to slowly dance together in contact. It was so innocent and careful, both studying the other slowly and taking their time.

Oliver after a while leaned out, leaving a small string of saliva between their muzzles, making Jenny lick her lips and whisper with a smile.

"Your cute wolf is really good kisser."

"MMhhm," Hailie hummed, agreeing with her friend and looking at them while starting to casually run her paws over her own body, letting them rest on her breasts as she followed the action beween the two.

"So... How do we umm..." Oliver muttered with an awkward smile, not able to focus with the two beautiful breasts in front of him. He tried to force himself to regain control of his feelings. To take control of the situation. _You have a stunning female in your lap with an amazing body and you are so clueless. Just jump into it and show that you are not as shy as Hailie says. Just..._

"Well.. We could- MMhH!" Jenny let out in surprise, giving a small gasp as she looked down. Oliver had leaned in with his paws, bringing them both up to fondle her soft breasts as he gave an innocent look Jenny's way. His puppy eyes asking if what he was doing was okay. He just couldn't resist, her breasts being so pretty and squeezable, just like Hailie's.

"O-oh my.." Jenny let out with a small smile, biting her underlip and looking down as the wolf was gently playing around with his hands, rubbing her hardening nipples and squeezing her softly.

"Oliver..." Hailie gave a surprised giggle, seeing the wolf with a wide and excited smile as Jenny was more than okay with Oliver playing with her breasts. The brown cat felt her eyes go a bit lazy, her tense posture relaxing as she let Oliver do his thing. The excited wolf leaned in with his face, causing Jenny to give a loud squeal as he rubbed his face against her breasts, giving them small kisses.

"Mhhhhihihi!" the cat let out. Her instincts moving her left paw down. Her other was still resting on Oliver's shoulder, while the left paw was traveling slowly between her legs. She gave a small inhale, starting to rub herself lightly down there as Oliver was having the time of his life.

"So soft..." Oliver chuckled, leaning in to suck the other breast gently. He could hear Jenny give small whimpers that she tried to hold in as he sucked and let his tongue travel around Jenny's nipple gently.

"Look who is having fun.." Hailie purred, enjoying the sight of them having fun while she was lightly rubbing her own breasts.

"Mmmh... Oliver?" Jenny asked with a blush after watching Oliver have fun with her breasts for a minute now. The feeling was getting too strong for the brown cat, her hunger to try mating becoming too overwhelming.

"Hmm?" Oliver asked with a dreamy smile, licking her other breast slowly.

"C-can I... Try to... Take you now?" Jenny asked a bit more eagerly than she meant, her tail dancing with enthusiasm. Oliver leaned his head away from her chest, still fondling her and speaking quietly with a blush.

"S-sure... I umm... How do you want it?" the brown wolf stuttered, a small fear inside him wondering how long he would last inside her.

"MMMM, I don't know, Mister Oliver... How do you want to do it?" Jenny asked with a mischevious smile, leaning in to give a small playful bite to Oliver's ear. His cuteness was just too much to handle, and she really liked this wolf.

"I.. S-something comfortable? M- maybe umm.. Can I... Ask.. Something first?" Oliver stuttered, wanting to kill himself for what he was about to ask. But he just really wanted to.

"What is it?" Jenny asked quietly, wanting to squeal from how cute Oliver's expression was now.

"Before we start... Doing it.. Can.. Can I kiss you.. There?" Oliver stuttered.

Jenny felt her eyes widen a bit from the request, looking at the blushing and embarassed wolf. He was just twirling his thumbs around each other, wondering if the request was out of order. But just like Hailie, he wanted to taste the cat. He might never get a second chance.

"S-sure!" Jenny suddenly said with a wide smile, giving a giggle at that and turning around to talk to Hailie.

"Where can I get one?" Jenny asked playfully, squealing because of Oliver right now.

"Mine," Hailie said back playfully. "You should see my other boyfriend. He wouldn't have even asked permission," Hailie winked, meaning Nick. Oliver gave a chuckle at that too, knowing it was true. His boyfriend would be eating out and taking this cat like it was the last day on earth.

Jenny shook her head after watching the two smile to each other and whispered. "Hailie, you are killing me with jealousy here," she laughed, starting to scoot off from Oliver's lap.

"Am I now?" Hailie teased back, rubbing her breasts as she was about to witness Oliver taste her friend, too.

Oliver felt his tail wag as he sat in a yoga pose, looking at the brown cat slowly stand up and brush her fur as she walked closer.

The brown wolf was following with an innocent and nervous smile as the stunning cat was walking closer to him, Oliver gazing down. Her small pink lips glistened from Hailie's previous ministrations still, Oliver feeling a bit of drool fall from his muzzle as he swallowed. His nose was now inches away from Jenny's thighs. Hailie feeling her tail dance as she followed this situation from the side.

Jenny gave a small confirming nod to the cute wolf, moving her paw down and brushing the eager wolf's ears. Watching how the wolf prepared himself.

Hailie had perfect view, seeing Oliver sit and Jenny stand, Oliver's tongue running over his muzzle as she scooted closer.

Jenny closed her eyes and held her breath, feeling Oliver's warmth coming closer. The brown wolf was inches away, closing his eyes as well as he took a deep inhale between Jenny's thighs, feeling the delicate, arousing and fuming mess cause fireworks in his brain as he leaned in.

"AHHHHNNmmmmmmmm..." Jenny let out in a relaxed exhale, feeling the brown wolf gently starting to lick her slit gently. His rough tongue was slowly going up and down her wet flesh.

But Oliver couldn't control himself too long. He muffled his muzzle even closer, starting to actually eat and taste the cat, causing Jenny's voice to cry out.

"OOIIHHHHHMM! Oliver..." Jenny moaned, opening her eyes and looking down at the smiling brown wolf, his muzzle buried into her crotch so completely that Hailie couldn't even see Jenny's pussy anymore.

"NNNhhhhhh... That's so good..." Jenny panted, her eyes getting heavy as the wolf was tasting her gently. Jenny felt her paws rub behind the back of Oliver's head, actually pushing him a bit more against her pussy to feel more pleasure. Oliver with zero protest to that.

After a while, Oliver leaned out from her thighs, leaving strings of his saliva between his muzzle and her pink lips, looking up at Jenny who was panting from the pleasure and smiling at him.

"You taste amazing, Jenny. Thank you for letting me do that," Oliver let out quietly with a shy smile, leaning in and earning a small gasp as he did how Jenny had for Hailie, giving a loving smooch to her pink lips and thanking her for getting this small, desired experience.

"Your boyfriend... Is too much for me, Hailie. I want him inside me," Jenny let out, biting her underlip and turning to Hailie. Oliver could feel his heart hammer from the hunger in Jenny's tone.

"Don't let me stop you two. You can have him as long as you want. Right, Oliver?" Hailie asked with a naughty smile.

"Y-yes," Oliver agreed shyly, wagging his tail as he looked at the female who still rubbed his ear. Jenny then gave a mischevious smile back at Hailie, whispering at her friend.

"You choose."

"Hmmm?" Hailie asked, raising eybrow.

"You choose how your boyfriend takes me," Jenny challanged, looking at her friend who was laying on the rug, the light of the fire dancing against her snow white body and causing her to look stunning.

"Okay... How about this..." Hailie said, starting to orchestrate the mating session for the two.

...

A MINUTE LATER

...

There they were. Oliver and Jenny were staring at each other closely, their gazes meazuring the other as they now both felt a bit tense, knowing they were about to bond together with their bodies. But they were both really eager. They had positioned themselves right next to Hailie to give her the best view, as she deserved. Oliver was sitting on the rug, Jenny sitting on his lap with something against her that made her heart beat so fast. Oliver's stiff meat was resting against her tummy, the underside of his knot resting against Jenny's warm, wet and pink lips. So close to the act.

The only thing that needed to be done was for Jenny to lift up. Both of them looked at each other carefully, Hailie studying them both as well and wondering if they should just start. Jenny then whispered.

"I have never had sex with a canine before."

Hailie and Oliver both were quiet for a while, Hailie asking with excited tone.

"Really?"

"Yeah... I... I just never have tried that. I just... I mean, Oliver's... Your boyfriend's.." Jenny tried to say what she wanted without insulting Oliver. Oliver then spoke for her.

"You are saying that my meat looks a bit intimdating?" Oliver asked carefully.

"I mean.. Not intimdating maybe but... It's so.. Big."

"Jenny... It feels amazing. Canine members feel really good. I promise," Hailie nodded with warm smile, calming her friend down.

"I'll try to be as gentle as I can, Jenny... I MEAN not that you need me to but with a canine breed like me it's... I got this," Oliver assured her, wanting to sound convincing. Jenny was quiet for a while, until she smiled at him and nodded.

"Okay... I'll try to say if it hurts... What is... I mean... I just wanted to ask... Why is it shaped from the... You know... It looks so..."

"My knot?" Oliver asked slightly self-conscious. Hailie then suddenly spoke with a soft tone, getting Jenny's attention.

"Jenny... It's not as bad as it looks. It won't hurt. Maybe just a little, but the pleasure is so much more greater. Just trust me. Oliver will take good care of you," she assured her friend.

Jenny was quiet for a while, looking at them both and exhaling, taking a deep breath.

"Okay... I trust you both."

Jenny started to shift her position, rising up a bit on Oliver's lap and guiding herself on top of Oliver's stiff member.

The brown wolf felt the excitement hit him again, knowing that there was no more talk. This was it. Hailie also felt her attention now on the action before her, seeing Jenny get ready for the wolf.

Oliver could feel the heat of Jenny's warm entrance hovering above his meat, the brown wolf feeling his heart beat fast as he guided his paws to Jenny's hips, ready to assist her on what she was doing.

Jenny bit her lip as she slowly closed down, feeling as the tip made contact with her entrance. Oliver and Jenny both gave small, nervous smiles to each other. Jenny exhaling and inhaling deeply again, signaling that she was about to go down.

Just like that, both had mentally prepared themselves for the sensation as it began. Jenny moved down slowly, feeling as Oliver's member was just in the right position. It started to slowly go inside her.

Hailie feeling her eyes getting heavy as she witnessed the stiff canine meat dissappearing as Jenny was going down. It passed her muscle ring, Jenny now giving first gasp and feeling her eyelids waver as she felt the heat. She was already about halfway, and now both of them started to feel their voices cry out in the quiet living room.

"NHHHM.."

"Mmmmhh..."

Both gave grunts , each feeling as Oliver's cock was already halfway inside Jenny. The brown cat started to actually smile as she kept slowly adjusting herself down, feeling the hot canine member jolt strongly from excitement inside her.

"OIH! Hh... I can feel.. It throbbing..." Jenny let out in a small whimper, an actual smile coming to her as she opened her eyes slowly and watched the wolf. He was making a funny face, wincing and biting his teeth together as he felt his meat sink into the wet, warm, and very tight temple of flesh. The stimulation skyrocketing in his lower body. He could feel the warm wave of pleasure hit him, knowing she was about to reach the end.

"NNH!" Jenny released a small giggle mixed with a gasp, the knot meeting her entrance as she had taken all of Oliver's shaft inside her. Hailie started to give a small, playful clap of paws and squealing. "Yay!"

Jenny and Oliver couldn't hold back a small laugh, both panting and looking at each other now as Oliver talked.

"You.. Are really tight," the wolf complimented.

"MMhm.. And yours feels really nice... Warm..." Jenny hummed with satisfaction, her paw running up and down over her pink lips, feeling even through the skin under her fur that Oliver was in good alright.

"So... You guys ready to give me a show?" Hailie asked with an eager tone, waving her tail as she smiled for them both.

"... Are you ready?" Oliver asked carefully and tenderly from the cat in his lap.

"... Yeah. I think I am," Jenny let out with a smile, closing her paws around Oliver's shoulders.

"Okay... Here we go... I'll... Try my best."

And just like that, no more words were needed to begin. Oliver lifted Jenny up a bit with help from his paws, Jenny also assisting in lifting herself up a bit as well.

After going a little past halfway back up his shaft, Jenny went back down as Oliver thrusted with his hips slowly against her pussy, his meat sliding back inside.

"OHHHMMY!" Jenny let out as a relaxed exhale, giving a naughty smile to Oliver and visibly getting into the mood, seeing the wolf pant a bit and clearly getting into it as well.

And then... They started.

"AAHHHHmmHHHMMM! Ahnn... AH... AH!.." Jenny started to let out. Her smile widening as Oliver started to mate her in his lap with a smooth and controlled rhytm, his paws running over her hips as he helped her to move up and down.

"Ohhhffuuhhh... AHHH! NNhhhhhh..." Oliver grunted in pleasure, feeling the warm and wet pussy rub and bounce on his meat, worshiping every inch of his shaft.

Hailie started to feel her excitement and heart pound as she watched closer, the sounds of the two starting to make her body wake up as well.

Jenny felt as Oliver's cock, without any effort, slid in and out of her warm pussy with each small bounce she made on his lap. The sensations feeling so damn amazing as it was spreading her walls.

"F-Feels soHAHHAHNN! AHAH! GOOD!" Jenny let out, not able to hold back a small laugh from the naughtiness of the situation, seeing her dear friend smile and play with own breasts while watching. She felt so happy for her at this moment. And Oliver sure was having good time as well...

"AHHFF! Just like that baby... You feel so warm..." Oliver could feel himself whisper quietly in euphoria, the cat smacking her hips up and down and enjoying his stiff meat to the fullest.

"You... Don't... AHn!... Feel bad yourself..." Jenny said, feeling as her body was getting used to Oliver. The feeling of Oliver deep inside her with each push becoming familiar, any discomfort or small pain was already gone. Now it was just the feeling of Oliver gently moving her hips as she lowered her lower body up and down, almost like doing a small belly dance on the brown wolf.

Oliver almost wanted to lean his back to rest on the rug like Hailie did. Jenny felt as Oliver throbbed strongly inside of her from time to time, feeling his veins harden as the passionate love making between them was getting more heated and more out of control by each second. Hailie loved watching this, looking as her friend was riding Oliver with a slow and very deep pace, the knot always stopping before going deeper. Oliver was now panting with his tongue out, a goofy smile on his face as he arched his back, the cat doing her work of pleasure so well. He was massaging every inch inside of her soft folds, the deep and slow thrusts driving them both to cause noises they couldn't control.

"MMHHH, H-Hailie, yournhh... Boyfriendfeelsss... So good..." Jenny whimpered with a cute smile, squeezing her eyes shut as she rode a bit faster, loving how the canine's member felt. Also a little pride as a female to get Oliver in the condition he was now, panting with his tongue out with that dreamy smile and barely open eyes... It let Jenny know that she was really good at this.

Right now she was giving Oliver the time of his life, both of them showing affection by hugging at the same time as Oliver started to switch gears, adjusting himself better and moving his hips up and down to smack his meat inside the tight wetness he couldn't get enough of. The feeling was just as warm as this room, the romantic atmosphere of the apartment hightened by the burning logs, lighting the whole living room with its orange dance. And seeing these two moaning and mating mammals sit on the rug, the light dancing against them as they looked into each other's eyes, feeling their foreheads pressed together... It was quite a sight to watch from the side. The spark of perfect chemistry on getting a new friend and sharing something like this the very same day... It just felt so right. Day by day, having sex was something Hailie and Oliver did not see as a tense and awkward, scary and pressuring act... It was now something they had becomed accustomed to, making everything so much better.

"WHHUuuff... I'm... I'm gonna cum soon..." Oliver grunted suddenly, warning that his limit was getting closer, the sound of Jenny's wet and dripping entrance smacking against his knot over and over, it being such an arousing sound to listen. And to see Hailie just smile at him with nothing but love, he couldn't feel happier right now. The snow leopard gave a small giggle to herself, her tail dancing as she smiled while looking at her friends.

"M-me too!" Jenny squealed, knowing only one thing: Oliver was probably far from most talented one that had mated her, but he felt the best by far.

Suddenly Oliver couldn't take it anymore. He huffed loudly, gathering his thoughts as he whispered next to Jenny's ear while squeezing his eyes shut from the euphoric feeling of her body.

"Different... AHHnn!... WHuuhposition..."

"WHat? IHHN!" Jenny let out in surprise, feeling Oliver move suddenly. He gently kept his arms behind Jenny, supporting her back as as he decided to finish them both in different position.

Hailie gave a surprised laugh, Oliver laying Jenny on the rug on her back as he was now on his knees, positioning Jenny's legs to be on the outside of his hips. The brown and sweaty wolf grabbed Jenny's thighs and wrapped his paws around them, starting the familiar rhythm while looking down at her from his knees. Watching as the brown cat felt so excited, biting her lip and giving a seductive look at Oliver as she moaned again from pleasure. Giving a small wink to the wolf as Oliver was now doing all the work as he thrusted inside her wet pussy over and over with a slow and steady rhythm.

"HHHHHhOHMY... AH! AHnn..AH! Keep going, handsome..." Jenny urged with lustful voice, wanting to squirm as Oliver smiled and held her legs apart to mate her better. Hailie had even started touching herself between her legs while watching this, just like Oliver had not able to look without masturbating on the side. Instead the roles had changed, Hailie being the one following this situation with a warm smile.

Oliver huffed, running his paw over Jenny's bare breast and tummy while fucking her gently. His heart hammering so hard that he knew he was going to cum inside the gorgeous female he was inside in. Every wet smack of his stiff member hitting all the right buttons in her body, sending sparks of pleasure with each move of his hips, Jenny smiling in euphoria and licking her muzzle. She knew what was coming and it had been a while since she had been filled by a male. And right now, this cute wolf had more than earned the right to fill her with his seed. Jenny couldn't hold in her small whimpers, feeling Oliver lose control and thrust into her with a faster rhythm.

"YesyesyesyesAAHHHHN! FeelsAAHHAMAzing! More..." Jenny whimpered, feeling herself give a small squeal as Oliver rubbed and squeezed her bouncing breasts with his paws. Thrusting faster in and out of her paradise of a body.

"MMHHH! TOO warm... I'm... CUMMING..." Oliver grunted, arching his back as he was about to give it all to her, his balls smacking against Jenny's cheeks as he leaned a bit on her from his kneeling position, smacking his meat in more greedily, feeling it pulse from the hot flesh wrapped around it. The brown cat let out an uncontrolled whimper as she was about to reach her end as well, Oliver's mating feeling too good as she felt her lower body in flames, the deep feeling of Oliver ramming her tight pussy too overwheling to bear anymore. Hailie suddenly spoke quickly, wanting to see the only thing that was missing to make this the perfect end.

"Oliver! The knot... Tie it..." Hailie said excitedly, wanting her friend to feel it. Then she would have truly experienced a canine in her. Jenny had no idea what the two were talking about together, but her answer was quickly delivered.

Without hesitation after hearing that, Oliver pushed harder, the wet popping sound of Jenny's slit swallowing Oliver's fat knot inside her flesh was heard. Jenny's eyes blew up as she felt the strong and loud gasp of euphoria leave her. Hailie could almost feel that orgasm herself, her body vibrating from the goosebumps as she saw Jenny give a quick shake, grabbing the rug as her body started to twitch from her orgasm.

"AHHHHHHH!" Was all Jenny could let out, followed by passionate whimpers of ecstasy as Oliver arched his back, almost howling as he claimed this cat. Giving loud, animalistic grunts as he felt Jenny's tight entrance jolt from her orgasm and enhance his own by squeezing and milking his cock, almost like wanting to suck it deeper into her. Hailie whimpered while knowing exactly what was happening inside Jenny's body right now. The brown cat was whimpering cutely and breathing rapidly as the brown wolf was snarling as he spilt his seed from his balls into her willing body. Every jolt and pulse inside of her body was sign of Oliver realeasing another thick rope of cum each time. Jenny felt each release so vividly.

Both of them couldn't help but to shake, feeling each other's bodies become one at this moment of pure bliss together. It was something so primal and pure that it never lost its amazing meaning in their eyes or feelings.

They both still breathed heavily, Jenny releasing small giggles from the overwhelming pleasure as Oliver's knot continued to pulse inside her, filling her with each warm jolt of the white fluid. Hailie felt her own breath settle down as she still played with herself a bit. She could only follow as the most intense moment of the orgasm these two friends shared at their first meeting was slowly fading away, the amazing peak of pleasure setteling down.

Like most times, Oliver almost felt himself black out in the middle of his orgasm, the feeling of fireworks detonating in both of their minds. The brown cat was just muttering something quietly in the haze of her orgasm, running her paws all over herself and feeling like she had needed that for a while. She would had just not expected this evening ever to turn something this incredible and just... So right in so many ways.

Oliver felt himself finally gain conciousness after while of panting heavily, still feeling as he pumped his warm liquid into the cat that was slowly relaxing from her intense squirming, her orgasm ending with him. It still didn't take away the pleasure that had filled their bodies, tingling all around them soothingly.

Hailie had managed to scoot herself over to lay closer to them now, laying sideways on the rug while watching her friend. Jenny could slowly feel as her eyes opened, doing a small blink of her eyes and falling back to earth from her amazing orgasm.

"Had fun?" Hailie asked mischeviously with a cute smile. The brown cat slowly turned to look at her with an amazed smile, still panting as her chest lowered and raised in rhythm.

"Your boyfriend... Is so big... I can feel..." Jenny tried to let it out but ended up giggling with Hailie.

"Pulse inside you?" Hailie asked knowingly with a smile, bringing her paw to rub along Oliver's abs caringly. The brown wolf looked at his girlfriend, smiling at her from the affection.

Jenny gave a small nod and followed it with a whisper. "He still is cumming... So much of it..." Jenny whispered in amazement.

"I know, right... It's such an..." Hailie tried to say it the best way she could.

"Incredible, warm, and very calming... " Jenny exhaled.

"That's quite it," Hailie let out as small laugh. Jenny then scooted herself up just a bit, her head spinning as she spoke to Oliver.

"Hey... Handsome... Thanks for fun," Jenny thanked, giving a wink and flying kiss for the panting and smiling wolf who spoke back after a chuckle.

"The pleasure is all mine, beautiful," he said, feeling so smooth right now as Jenny smiled again and looked at Hailie.

"Are you sure I can't have him?"

"Mine," Hailie teased again with a smile.

"Well... if he likes, can I borrow him sometime? If you promise to come with him, too?" Jenny asked with a half-joking attitude. But she really just liked this evening, and knew that it wasn't the last time she wanted this to happen between her dear snow leopard and cute wolf.

"Maybe... But this evening is not over yet, Jenny," Hailie giggled at the cute wish of her friend, wanting to give her something as she looked into her pretty eyes.

Oliver gave an exhale and wagged his tail as he once again witnessed the two females share the passionate act between friends. Jenny gave a small giggle, feeling as Oliver was still locked inside her and releasing into her, making her feel so good as she started to softly kiss the beautiful snow leopard, sealing this moment with a graditude between good friends. Friends who could not look at the other the same way ever again.

Hailie and Jenny both giggled while giving playful licks and leaning in to kiss each other again with closed eyes, whispering something Oliver could not place. But one thing was sure.

This reunion was something not to be forgotten anytime soon.


	10. Chapter 10

HI YALL FRISKY FURRIES! I'm back here to update Spring heat, bringing you smut again after long break!

This time it's NickxJudyx TWO VISITING OC's!

REMINDER! You can contact me in FA if you want commissioned spring heat chapter! My prices are quite low! Just reminder, if yall one! :)

Also, the following spring heat chapter after this will be what so many have been waiting for. Next one is NICKxOLIVER. Yeah, get ready for sum gay loving content! :)

For now, enjoy the chapter and have fun!

...

Chapter 9

"Guiding"

"I can't believe that we are really planning to do this." Nick said, sipping his coffee at the morning table as he was watching his naked bunny cook at the stove, humming to herself and wiggling her tail excitedly. She was in quite a good mood today, and she had her reason.

Her sister from Bunnyburrow had called. A young bunny by the name of Ann Hopps, had called to her sister for a most... Odd request. She had listened enough of her sister's stories about their boyfriends during their "girl talk".

She had always just imagined the idea of big and predatory canine claiming her body, making her first time something she wouldn't forget. Yeah, that was the kicker. She was a virgin. And Nick was the first candidate to make a change to that tonight. It was Judy herself who suggested it for Ann, since she knew her sisters, and the ways of bunny nature. Everything was shared between them, even boyfriends. Bunnies were most open species existing about sex, and Judy couldn't contain herself for suggesting something so amazing for her sister. She was the giddiest she could be, just going crazy on the phone and asking if Judy was joking. She was most happy to hear Judy wasn't.

Nick had agreed to the whole thing in a blink, as one would guess. He would always do anything for Judy, and being with her sister was just like some amazing gift. And today was the day when she would arrive here.

It was also good that Oliver and Hailie had just left to meet some girl named Jenny in Tundra Town, so they would make it a very nice experience for Ann. The bunny was right now at the Bunnyburrow station, but she surely wasn't going to tell reason of her trip to Bonnie and Stu. She didn't know if they were okay it. Well, most likely they might, since Bonnie and Stu had far too much curiosity about predator and prey mating after having accepted what Nick and Judy had for each other.

But this wasn't the only thing now. Nick had spiced it up even more. He had done the same, calling to Mike. Because he knew that Judy was going to feel left out, since this was something for Nick and Ann to share. Judy had said that it was okay, and truly it was. But Nick just always thought with his heart and wanted Judy to have something amazing for herself, too. So, the convo with Mike on the phone had started. After hours of the dog roasting Nick about now being with two girls and one GUY, things had taken a most unusual turn in the call. But before that, it was all about laughing and annoying Nick about being towards guys too all these years, and all Nick had to do was roll his eyes and claim back that Oliver was going to be the only male he was going to be intimate with in his life. To Mike, it was all lies, the horny dog begging for Nick to let him in the bed with him and Oliver to have fun with them, which Nick had said "no". Mostly out of just annoyance of Mike's roasting, and fact that idea of any other male touching Oliver somehow making him uncomfortable, just like Hailie felt about anyone touching Judy, even if it wouldn't affect their love. But emotions are emotions and Nick wasn't going to let Mike do anything with Oliver before him.

But then came the talk about Mike's cousin. His name was Tim. The dog was much different than his cousin, being as shy as one can. Aaaaand here is the kicker. He was a virgin as well. Both Ann and Tim were twenty-two years old, so both had thought it was their time. Usual age for mammals to lose virginity in Zootopia was around twenty-one to twenty-three, but in burrow it was at seventeen. Hell, sometimes it became one huge mess in the great bunny families to control hundreds of kits with their raging hormones, the sexual tensions and calling so high. The Hopps family was the second biggest, but the five other great burrow families were a mess week to week, the sex just getting more and more out of control in the Burrow. The nature and the ways of bunnies was just so much more different than Zootopia's. So many things that were shunned in the city were going on in the Burrow daily, without them knowing, nor caring. Bunnies were always looked as sex hungry mammals. The latest chaos had come to the Burrow in many ways. Their kits not even sixteen yet, banging the bunnies of other families the same age. Only the lessons of always using birth control pills had controlled the possible chaos of hundreds of pregnancies.

But now, Tim had heard Nick's suggestion, since they had talked about him. That he could come over and have fun with Judy. The dog had almost passed out, wondering if this was a dream or not. Because he was about to lose his boyhood to Judy freaking Hopps out of all mammals. So... It was one crazy day ahead. They were about to give one smooth and warm first time for these two, and they were going to make sure of it.

"Look at you go... You are really excited to have a stranger in our bed." Nick smirked and sipped his cup.

"Whatever, Slick." Judy snorted, giving a flirty side gaze at the naked fox sitting on his chair casually, just marveling at the perfection of her naked body from head to toe.

"So, what's this Ann like?" Nick asked with interest.

"She is... Well she is quite in the same situation as I was long time. She was always a bit shy too. About sex in general. Ann always was different, just like me. She loved football. She was on the girls team, one of the best.

She was always so much into sports that she just wanted to make it to the big team. Believe me, many of boys tried to make a move on her but she just... You know... Didn't feel like she was ready yet. All of us bunnies have that inner nature inside us we can't deny, I have accepted that fact... But just like me, she has fought against it a long time... Until it comes to same point that I did... Unbearable and driving you insane. But unlike her, there was not really anyone that wanted to do it with me." Judy drifted off with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"You know what I am about to say-"

"Yeah, I know.. Screw them all." Judy said, bringing smile to her face as Nick nodded and spoke warmly.

"Exactly. They didn't know what they lost. They don't get to see a princess like you cooking meals naked in the mornings." Nick said happily, staring at her butt and sipping some more of his warm coffee.

"... Well, I am happy in the end that I didn't have the popularity. My first time with you is something I'll never forget." Judy said quietly, looking Nick's way with a loving gaze.

"... Likewise." Nick said back with the same tone, dreamy eyes looking back into her lavender ones.

"These eggs are almost done." Judy said then casually, turning her loving gaze from Nick to the pan and starting to hum again.

"... OOoh, let me inspect." Nick said excitedly, swishing his tail as he left his coffee on the table and his gaze now glued to the bunny. Judy already giggled, feeling giddy and knowing damn well that Nick was about to come inspect something more than food.

Nick slowly came to stand behind the naked bunny, Judy already preparing for the touch of affection. Nick slowly let his paws run on her hips, letting out a small exhale of relaxation just by feeling the soft fur and knowing she belonged to him. Nick free to touch whereever he wanted without any objection from the gorgeous bunny. Judy just hummed, feeling a warm smile coming to her and her eyes becoming half-lidded as Nick's paws slowly traveled around her waist to both to her tummy, the fox hugging her from behind and bringing her slowly close. She felt her back against Nick's fluffy but hard chest, the warmth of the fox making her relaxed.

"... Hi." Judy giggled, looking up and meeting his gentle emerald eyes.

"Hi to you, too." Nick chuckled, leaning down and starting to kiss her. The short loving morning kiss took a few seconds, the fox finishing by giving a lick at her nose.

"... I love you." Nick said quietly.

"I love you too." Judy answered right away, nuzzling her nose against Nick's and looking back at the pan.

"So... A soccer player sister, huh?" Nick asked with slur while his jaw was resting on top of her head.

"Mhhhm." Judy hummed as answer.

"Well... She is sure going to play with balls tonight." Nick said, trying to control his laugh.

"WOW." Judy snorted, starting to laugh at the dirty joke and shook her head. Nick then breaking into laughter as well, started to rub her fur soothingly, inhaling the scent on her neck with his snout as he whispered.

"We should most likely take a nap at some point. We didn't catch lot of sleep last night." Nick pointed out, still feeling a bit tired.

"You are to blame for that." Judy whispered with smile.

"Me?... Oh, well... I guess me getting horny during the night has its consequences. I can't believe that Oliver and Hailie didn't wake up to our sounds in the night, especially being right next to us." Judy wondered.

"Well... We didn't really make that much noise. You begged me to use my paw to cover your mouth half of the time... Which is a shame since I love the sounds you make. I feel like I almost made you suffocate when you came." Nick said with small worry.

"I'm still feeling a bit sore... I know it's gone by evening." Judy said. Nick had indeed been full of mad lust last night. They had mated for two hours straight last night, Nick covering them with two blankets and her mouth with a paw or by kissing half the time, them being in same position the whole time and mating really slowly and gently so they wouldn't shake the bed. They had managed. But by the time they had finished, they had ruined the sheets with their combined fluids, forced to do laundry straight in the morning after Oliver and Hailie left. Nick had made his bunny squirt like crazy through whole act, the quest to keep Judy's voice down being one sexy and challenging task. By the time Nick was done, his body was drained of seed. His balls were aching from her pumping it all into her body, knowing it was time to stop for the night. But sudden affectionate mating times like these were something they both were addicted to.

"Oliver and Hailie didn't wake up because they had a rough day at work... And once they came home, you guided them both to shower and told them that they couldn't come out until Oliver had sex with her for at least an hour in there." Judy said, rolling her eyes.

"Teacher's gotta do what he was born to do. They didn't seem to mind. Both of them had the widest smiles ever when they came out of that steamy bathroom." Nick reminded, memorizing as the two naked mammals had dried themselves and fallen onto the couch to watch a movie, both not bothering to put on any clothing and spending the time by all of them bundled together cutely and talking about all kinds of things, while Nick was giving light rubbings with Judy to both of their lovers. And within few minutes, the two had fallen asleep on the couch, Nick and Judy leaving them there and not bothering to wake the two up from deserved sleep.

"You know..." Nick began quietly.

"Yeah?" These two weeks have been like a heaven... That whole week we had free from work, just doing all of it here... That must have been the wildest week of my whole life." Nick admitted with a dreamy smile on his face.

"I know... I'm still so amazed that this is working out better than I thought... Even if I imagined that living with three other mammals in this apartment would feel overcrowded... It really doesn't. Hailie and Oliver are so easy to live with. They both do laundry, don't make a mess-"

"Except in bed, couch-"

"We do too. That doesn't count." Judy giggled, waving it off and Nick chuckling as he was nuzzling her ears, slowly rocking their bare bodies smoothly from side to side as they were talking.

"I know what you mean. Hell, you still remember that morning when Oliver had cleaned all the sheets and vacuumed. Hailie had done dishes and ordered-"

"Four full subways with sodas and everything, yeah..." Judy said, smiling and remembering how much it had surprised the two pleasantly as they had arrived home, realizing that Oliver and Hailie were not going to just ride on the wing. They wanted to do their part and chores, fully dedicating themselves to this new life Judy and Nick had invited them into. So far for two weeks, it had run smoothly as water. It was so relaxing and comfortable.

The first days of everyone getting used to being naked had been... Well, a bit overwhelming. It was the shy looks, and of course still were. But it had just made everything flow so naturally. Once they came from the store, work, or from their friends back to home, the automatic way of just getting fully naked and hanging clothes on the entrance hangars felt so full of freedom. No matter who was home, and it usually was at least two mammals. It was pleasant to first see someone you loved coming to hang around with nothing to hide.

The constant eye candy also not only pleased the eyes but made their hormones roll like crazy. And it was getting stronger each day. They did watch movies, dine at the table, shower together, cook and sleep together, but other than that, they had sex all the time. No matter the time, when the need came, it only took the look. Just the look or few frisky words and it was on. And other than that, Nick was taking his teacher role very seriously. He was actually dedicating just an hour at least a day to just watch from the side when Oliver was banging Judy or Hailie, the fox guiding the dog and the snow leopard on different ways on making love. Other than that, one hour a day, it was all random. So many funny things had happened. Especially when Oliver and Hailie had told their parents that they were in... Well... The colorful lifestyle they were in now. That is a story for another time. But in the end, they didn't have a choice but to accept it.

By more and more days, they had gotten so fully comfortable with each other that the awkward situations were gone. Hailie and Judy, first being so shy about idea of having fun together, were now more than often busted fooling around.

Oliver had come home just two days ago, hearing the running shower going. Of course, the once shy and innocent wolf had entered the bathroom without hesitation, not caring who was in there but he was going to join, having waited to get home from chasing robbers so long that eight hours without sex felt like forever. And the girls had not even heard him coming, both moaning like crazy until the wolf had slid the glass door to the side, finding something... Well, most pleasing.

Judy had apparently wanted to make a little surprise for everyone with Hailie by telling that they had actually gathered courage to visit one of the most visited malls in Sahara Square district, it selling only adult stuff: toys and well, offering all kinds of things from porn filming contracts to photo shoots for magazines and selling sexy clothing. The girls had ended up buying everything that picked interest to the eye, buying a whole box of everything.

It had contained already two canine member shaped toys and well... Oliver had found the two girls, testing out these toys for the fun of it... In a sixty-nine position.

Needless to say, Oliver had felt a boner arrive to him within seconds and he had entered the shower to give the two girls the real thing really quick. Of course, Oliver being the good student had gone to tell it to Nick, the fox coming straight to the girls, saying that he wanted to see a replay of that whole act with his own eyes, the girls giggling in the bed and kissing, having being cuddling and having sex the whole day. Nick had left the two having their calm moment, wanting the girls to have better bonding together, as they were surely getting there, Judy starting to fall in love with Hailie more and more. It didn't stop Nick from doing the same. Just because the girls did it together now way more often, it didn't mean he didn't give effort to Oliver. Nick just closed the doors to give girls their time to have fun, seeing Oliver just trying not to stare at him while he was sitting on the couch, just playing Nick's console game. That innocent look that stayed on Nick the whole time as the fox came to the wolf, sitting next to him and giving that charming smirk as he was asking if the wolf wanted to have fun, since Oliver knew that the girls were busy. The blushed and wide-eyed look from the wolf, him trying to control the wag of his tail when Nick asked from Oliver if the wolf wanted to do something frisky and pleasing that Nick had in his mind.

And just in two minutes both were sitting on their knees on the couch, their stiff members rubbing against each other smoothly, both measuring their lengths and details slowly, getting a feel of each other and leaking all over the others meat, fondling, feeling and jerking each other off. They were making a mess on the couch as both came after a while, the stimulation of two running hot canine members rubbing against each other back and forth feeling too good.

Nick knew that Oliver had the burning desire to do so much more, but the wolf was more than happy to even do this with the fox, not wanting to rush their process of getting comfortable with each other. They both knew they were not ready to do anything more than this for now. Having it with another male was so new and weird for both, but the two girls had built their connection much faster. In the middle of Oliver moaning as Nick had rubbed his knot, both had felt their heart jump as bedroom echoed from Judy's voice, the bunny not able control her voice, whatever Hailie had done to her.

"AHHHHHAILIE FASTER PLEASPLEASE I-I'M GONNA CUM!"

Both males breaking into laughter and Nick yelling from the couch, "Good student!" Before the two started to moan quietly again from feeling each other out, Nick mumbling how much longer Oliver was, the wolf waving it away and telling he would rather want to be really thick like the fox.

Buuut back to present... And something to wait for.

"So... You never told me what Mike's cousin is like. This Tim guy." Judy suddenly said with interest. Nick chuckle and answered.

"Last time I saw him, he was a very skinny dog. Very shy. Nothing like Mike. Same dog breed though."

"Oh.. Okay.. What does he do?" Judy asked, raising her eyebrow while turning the eggs around.

"He is a car valet. Works in Tundra Town hotel called 'Snow Dream'." Nick said casually.

"Alright... I'm trying to show him a good time. I've never really been with a shy boy before." Judy said, feeling giddy.

"Uhhh... You had sex with Oliver." Nick reminded.

"But Oliver was different. He wasn't that shy, because he is in love with us. Just a week ago I didn't even have to say anything to him when you and Hailie were at work. He just came home from the store as I was doing a workout while watching an episode of Workout Girls on TV. He just came to sit on the couch and watched me until said, 'I want you'. He didn't have to say it twice. Trying to do workout moves is much more fun when you are getting mated at the same time." Judy giggled, feeling smile from the memory. Nick gave surprised look at the bunny and chuckled.

"Good boy, Oliver... He is really learning to just say what he wants." Nick said proudly.

"You made it that way... With Hailie too... With me too." Judy said with loving tone, looking up and giving quick kiss at the side of his muzzle. Nick felt the warm feeling and smile coming to him, the fox looking as the eggs were almost ready. He started to move his muzzle into her neck again, feeling the scent fume his head and Judy laugh quietly, loving the affection in middle of her task. And especially already feeling that rock-hard rod of Nick's just rub against the fluffy tail of hers, the canine being fully erect.

"Nicholas, are you pointing at my tail with your tranquilizer?" Judy asked with a mischevious smile.

"Mmhhmm... Your body is making me so horny... You are so perfect..." Nick mumbled with warm tone, his eyes going heavy as he was looking down, sliding his hands on her shoulders and moving them slowly down her back, making Judy give small voice as Nick grabbed the bunny butt greedily with his both paws, feeling the squishy bunny letting him touch her anyway he wanted. Judy then pointed out the obvious for the fox, knowing they had talked about this already yesterday after the phone calls.

"Niiick my foxy... We can't mate in the morning... You know that I will be full of your seed in minutes and Tim's first time won't be so clean and unique, if you have already filled me straight from the morning... Besides, you have to be on full energy to have-"

"Fresh and full load for Ann... I know, Carrots... It's just... There is still over nine hours before they come... And Hailie and Oliver are going to be away the whole day meeting this Jenny girl... How am I supposed to control myself from humping my beautiful bunny, now that we even took a freeday from work?" Nick asked, whining cutely like a kit and swishing his tail as he moved his hands back to hug her from behind and rubbing her tummy,

Judy giving small voice and feeling her tail wiggle as Nick was just making her feel so much of a loved female straight from the morning.

"You know I could always pull out when I'm close and then quit there... I want inside you..." Nick tried to convince, murring as he was giving little bites at her neck. Judy squealed and started to laugh with a blush, calling Nick's bluff.

"We both know you always come inside me within the first two minutes, and you never pull out because I won't let you... And besides... Your food is done..." Judy said with a loving smile, scooping the eggs with a spatula.

Nick was just exhaling heavily, the need driving him crazy as Judy was moving the eggs to the plate on the sink. She slowly turned the heat down from the stove and turned around slowly, the fox glued to her and looking at her in the eyes with a wild hunger, just licking his muzzle and giving small animalistic growls. Judy felt the act and the look just making her heart race, now feeling the rock-hard meat against her tummy, not even bothering to look down as she couldn't take eyes away from Nick's gaze. She started to move her paw on Nick's chest, giving a small yelp as Nick moved his paws behind her, grabbing her ass greedily again.

"N-Nick... You know that I want you too... So much... But you know we have to save ourselves to the honored guests. I want my sister to have an amazing first time... If you are empty, tired, and your meat sore... It won't be so good... And if I'm sore too, it's going to hurt when Tim does it... You know how our bodies work by now..." Judy whispered, just begging for the overly horny fox to calm himself, because he was on the verge of grabbing and carrying her into bed, fucking her tiny warm slit for hours. But he knew that Judy was right and that begging look and what she was saying made him pull himself together.

"Whoooooowhh..." Nick exhaled loudly, cocking his head back and closing his eyes, letting his predatory state and drumming heart to calm down... Don't be so weak... It's only nine hours... It's not end of the world.

"Okay... Calming down... Easy job... Relaaax..." Nick was telling himself, slowly breathing and closing his eyes. Judy then slowly came closer, hugging the fox tightly, Nick feeling her soft breasts pressing against his chest. The bunny then whispered, knowing Nick had calmed down. After moment of silence and Judy smiling, she could feel Nick's erection slowly lowering. The pulsing and thick fox meat was slowly returning to its soft sheath at a slow pace, Nick getting control back. After a while Judy leaned out of Nick, looking at Nick with an innocent smile. Nick was looking back dreamily, the bunny talking.

"Good fox."

"Anything for my bunny." Nick sighed with a slightly defeated smile, running his paw on her cheek.

"You were going to just take me seconds ago without asking my opinion. You were close of committing sexual assault. I could had sued you... Such a horny handsome fox." Judy giggled, giving a quick kiss to the fox. Nick answered it quickly, then muttering.

"Maybe... But you wouldn't have the guts to testify in court. If you would had told the details of the act, everyone would have most likely masturbated." Nick snorted with a smirk.

"Whatever... You know, Nick..." Judy suddenly drifted off, tapping Nick's chest.

"What?" Nick asked quietly with smirk.

"We should begin our own classes at some point too. There are still things we haven't done. That I want to learn and try... We would be saving a lot of time right now... I know that we are busy training our two new lovers... And they deserve to come first... But if we would had started your so long wanted... Thingy and teaching me into it by now... You could had done what you just wanted without making Tim's first time awkward." Judy said, blushing from what she was now implying. Nick raised eyebrow, feeling like he wasn't really understanding what Judy meant... Until Judy looked away, whispering quietly.

"I'm talking about my... Butt, Nick. Like that time in the shower when you made all romantic night for me. If I could be able to take it.. Under my tail... Like in all those videos I have seen by now from your computer... It would had not effected what I would had done with Tim... Shame that we haven't had time to train that yet... Because that would had solved your horny morning fox problems..." Judy said, feeling like wanting to now skip subject, and feeling so giddy that Nick was now actually blushing a bit, looking at the bunny with new hunger again, the fox shaking his head and closing his eyes, feeling his sheath react just by hearing all that.

"You... Talk me out of being horny straight from the morning and then you talk all that... Fluff, you... You are making me go crazy... That is just unfair..." Nick groaned, feeling like his nature was just burning from Judy's talk of wanting to learn so much more already. The bunny was giggling and continued.

"And I haven't even learned to please you with my mouth yet... I do that with Hailie but I haven't done that to males even once yet and I really want to learn for Oliver and you and other boys-"

"Carrots... I am this close to canceling the invitations, locking the doors, and then violating you in the bed." Nick warned, going crazy the more Judy teased. And worst thing was that she was serious and it was turning him on way too much.

"I know... But we are going to have to just wait... Besides, we could just relax, watch a movie, and then take a few hour nap before they arrive." Judy suggested with apologizing smile, nuzzling Nick's fluffy chest and feeling those hungry paws travel around her back smoothly, toying with her tail. Nick looked at her a while, sighing and knowing that sounded like the best option for now.

He then slurred, "I guess that is the only way to go... I can't wait to fill your sister though... Maybe I even make her squirt, since I seem to have that skill with a certain bunny..." Nick started to tease, earning a loud yelp after smacking Judy's round ass dominantly after that.

The bunny gave a small naughty smile and whispered with flirty tone. "You most likely will... But not all bunnies are sensitive down here..." Judy smirked, slowly moving her paws from Nick's chest to her own. She started to slowly move her paws down, stopping both of them around her pussy.

Nick then started to quietly whisper, feeling his eyes glued to the small tiny line with a pinkish glow around it. "You just love taking strangers canine cocks there, don't you? I created a very naughty bunny... Innocent and like an angel from the outside... But inside you are meat hungry girl, just loving to be bred by me and hundreds of other canine cocks-" Nick talked, his member starting to come out of his sheath again slowly.

"Nicholas... You..." The bunny whimpered, starting to slowly touch herself and getting turned on from how Nick talked, and the fact that made her feel so dirty as she blushed was that Nick's words were more than true.

"Maybe I'll arrange some sort of mating tent where I invite lots of fellow canine guys... Even from the ZPD-"

"N-Nickhhnn..." Judy blushed, her fur standing on end from Nick's suggestions as she started to slowly rub herself with her finger like a naughty bunny, loving how Nick talked to her, but his voice and expression was full of nothing but love.

"All of us having the day of our lives as I kiss you while every guy gets to mate and fill you... Maybe I even record with a camera as you milk all those cocks like a horny, cute bunny girl you are." Nick slurred, leaning closer to kiss her.

"You are crazy..." Judy whispered, feeling her fur bristle as Nick leaned in to kiss her slowly, the bunny bringing her paws to Nick's cheeks and feeling the warm sensation of Nick's loving mouth take care of her, the fox slowly moving his paw down and rubbing the white fur of her tummy. Nick could feel his instinct take his guidance lower, knowing that Judy was going to whisper for him to take it easy. But instead, to fox's surprise the bunny just broke the kiss, suddenly taking him into a hug and rubbing her face against Nick's shoulder and whined cutely.

"T-touch me there... Just a little bit... L-let's not do more than that... But, p-please rub it..." Judy begged with a cute voice.

"... Of course, you're my amazing girl..." Nick chuckled a bit in surprise, kissing Judy's ear as he closed his eyes with her and slowly felt the warmth radiate close to his paw as the tiny and sensitive line between Judy's beautiful thighs was felt closer.

"MMMhhh! Mmmm..." Judy gasped a bit, feeling the spark of intimate and releasing pleasure of Nick very gently and slowly starting to rub her cute slit gently with his fingers, making Judy nuzzle his shoulder harder.

That continued for a good long three minutes, making Nick's fingers a bit wet as the squishy and sexy sounds of Judy's tiny pussy was getting some gentle treatment just to ease both of their horny states.

...

GUESTS AND TREATMENT

...

The silence in the apartment was quite funny. Because the guests had indeed arrived in time, in fact precisely.

Tim and Ann were both standing in the living room, Nick and Judy both looking at them after Judy had broken a long hug with her sister and Nick pawshook the awkward and uneasily smiling dog.

Tim was a very slim, golden brown furred retriever like his cousin, Mike. He was a bit more muscled though, and a bit more handsome even, in his own way. Judy at least was clearly smiling while looking at the dog.

Judy never cared about the looks, she loved who mammals were by what's in their heart, but it was always nice to look at a male who kept good care of his looks. Tim was trying not to shake a bit, giving an awkward smile back to Judy and trying not to sweat from the fact that it was Judy freaking Hopps in front of him right now, the prospect of possibilities today was driving his anxiety through the roof. The green-eyed dog was feeling tense as he made eye contact with Nick, the fox noticing it and talking.

"Tim, you okay? Seem a bit shaky. We have met many times, you should be okay with this, right? You having second thoughts?" Nick asked carefully, just casually smiling and wondering if the dog was ready for this.

"I... I umm, yeye.. I guess... Nick, we haven't seen each other in two years... And when I heard from Mike about your... Uh, new-"

"Lifestyle?" Nick asked with a smirk. Judy shook her head and gave small tackle to Nick, seeing the fox toying with the nervous dog.

"I... Yeah, lifestyle, yeah... I..." Tim mumbled, feeling his heart beat so freaking fast. But no one around him seemed to be in the same mood. Hell, Ann, the brown bunny girl was looking at Nick like food, feeling like she was going to drool. But her heart was beating just as fast, sure.

"Tim, dude... You are okay. I know you. And just know that when I said I'm okay with this on the cell to Mike, I meant it. Just let me spill it out for you. Me and Judy love sex. Our relationship and trust are so strong that we can do this with others outside of ourselves." Nick said, as he gave a side look to the smiling and blushing Judy.

"But... I mean... You two are already like... I mean..." Tim tried to talk, until Ann suddenly spoke.

"So... Totally naked..." The bunny said.

And indeed, this was the reason for most of Tim's and Ann's behavior right now. Judy and Nick had been so bold and ready that they had opened the door and welcomed both of the mammals inside, NAKED.

The brown bunny couldn't stop looking at Nick's canine balls that firmly stood under the bulgy and noticeable sheath with the delicious cream color in the ocean of orange red.

The fox now looked down at the summer wear having bunny, giving a smile at her way and knowing exactly how much the bunny was overwhelmed at what she was seeing right now, her horny and amazed eyes just taking the sight in.

Tim was on the other hand looking at Judy's bare beauty, the pinkish glow in middle of white and soft fur and the tiny, almost unnoticeable line traveling there. The dog was filled with questions as he was getting a bit hard in his pants, wondering how on earth he would fit his cock inside that bunny.

"Sooo... You two ready to have some fun?" Nick asked, already getting eager just by the way the bunny was eating his crotch with her wildly lust filled eyes, feeling so blessed to have Nick take her virginity.

"Yes!" Ann said without hesitation, wiggling her tail like crazy and making Judy giggle and shake her head, but Tim was a bit quiet.

"I... N-no talking? W-we just start?" The dog asked, feeling himself sweat.

Judy just walked closer to the dog, slowly reaching for his paw and feeling how tense he was.

"Tim... Nick already told me that you are good guy. And clearly you are really shy. Nothing wrong with it... But just know, we will take good care of you both. You just need to breathe..." Judy said warmly, rubbing the paw of the nervous dog.

"Yeah, that is pretty much it. And Tim, besides... We will be right there next to you two in the bed with... This lovely looking young bun," Nick drifted off, looking at the brown beauty just bite her tongue and stare at the foxy sheath, her imagination running wild as she didn't know at all what to expect. But she wanted this. Nick's looks and voice and way he acted so boldly about this made her feel so comfortable.

She herself masturbated a lot even if she had never done the main act, because she just simply never felt attraction to bunnies, the idea of a bunny boyfriend driving her crazy. But a big bad predator and someone so famous... And with Judy's consent... She couldn't stand still as she wanted to feel someone claim her untouched body with care. And her sisters would be so jealous to hear that Ann had been claimed by Nick Wilde himself.

"Okay... Whooof... Breathe." Tim said, controlling his breath and heartbeat. Judy just smiled and walked closer to give a comforting hug, the dog tensing up from her amazing scent and soft fur, his sheath reacting.

"Just like that... So, Ann... You ready to have fun with my amazing boyfriend?" Judy teased, somehow not feeling as jealous as she thought about this, because Ann was always one of her favorite sisters. Also, Judy felt that Nick getting to bang another female under her eyes was more than fair, since Judy had been having sex with Roy last week, along with Oliver, and even Cody, the coyote she met in those locker rooms. It was fair for Nick to have his share of the fun too... And the idea of the female not being a stranger but her own sister, made this so much easier.

"Yeah... You two just follow us into the bedroom... And we start really slow and gentle... Okay?" Nick suggested, handing a paw over to the bunny that was eagerly taking it into hers, feeling so giddy.

"Tim... We will give you and Ann an amazing time... Just trust us... And let us do all the work... Okay?" Judy asked, making strong eye contact with the dog that was now hesitantly nodding, feeling a bit better.

"Okay... Let's... Sounds good." Tim muttered, readying himself as Nick and Judy both started to slowly and playfully drag the two clothed mammals into the bedroom.

Judy and Ann both giggled as the fox swished his tail smoothly, closing the door behind them and readying for best thing he knew in the world.

...

GOOD TIME

...

"Well... Look at your sister go..." Nick slurred as he was looking at the brown bunny in the bed, getting naked without Nick or Judy even needing to ease her into it. Judy gave a questioning look at Ann's way, not able to hold the question.

"Ann, we are not in a hurry you know... Nicholas ain't going anywhere." Judy reminded with a smile.

"Judy... I have been waiting for this moment for six years. I'm ready. I want him." The bunny said, not able to hold her bold and sex hungry tone, her tail drumming like crazy as she slowly dragged her black panties away.

Nick felt a bit of saliva flow in his muzzle as the bunny raised her legs, sliding the fabric from blocking the scene to her nether region. She was almost like Judy in so many ways with her intimate area, but unlike some bunnies having different shadings and tones of fur, this bunny was totally brown, having no different shades. Judy couldn't help just a small spike of jealousy from the way Nick's sheath reacted, looking as the brown tail wiggled, the bunny showing off and leaning her legs back, revealing the pink tailhole and on top her gorgeous pussy, almost the same as Judy's. But her flesh was showing just a bit, unlike Judy's. Ann gave a shy look at Nick, the bunny almost squealing from the way Nick looked at her, clearly wanting her body without saying it aloud. The fox already knew that he wasn't going to last long inside that bunny, just like with Judy.

"You are one eager bunny for this fox, huh? Just like your sister Judy." Nick said, signaling the naked and beautiful bunny to crawl over to him for an affectionate start before the act. Just something he wanted to do, and saw as romantic and polite. The bunny didn't waste no time, coming over towards the fox slowly, now blushing a bit and feeling her heart drum from the way Nick was licking his muzzle, his fingers wiggling from the need to touch her.

Judy took her focus away from her boyfriend, knowing that if she would focus on them the whole time, she would make the dog with her uncomfortable. And right now, the dog had not even taken his underwear down.

The toned and muscled dog was rubbing his thumbs together, also zoning out on Nick now gently kissing and hugging the brown bunny slowly and carefully, the gentle fox's hands rubbing the back of her fur and causing it to bristle as the bunny was looking like she was in heaven, loving the strong and talented touch. That is why Tim himself felt a bit like a loser, because Nick knew exactly what he was doing.

But the dog didn't take long, until Judy had decided to focus her mind fully on the dog, now letting Nick just have his deserved fun with her eager and giggling sister. The dog felt his voice raise in surprise, the bunny suddenly nuzzling his red boxers with her nose.

"Aahnn..." The dog exhaled, feeling shivers as he looked down, focusing on the gorgeous and naked bunny that was starting to get comfortable with him. Tim felt as the bunny inhaled his manly and musky scent from his boxers, nuzzling the bulge of the dog and feeling it with her face. Tim quietly whispered.

"H-Hopps..."

"Judy... Here you call me Judy. Please?" Judy asked with an innocent smile, bringing her paw to rub the huge bulge of the dog. The warmth that radiated from the area, along with the hazy smell of canine and his sheath turned the bunny on like crazy. She couldn't wait to see what the dog was packing in his boxers.

"O-okay... Miss-Judy! I mean..." Tim mumbled, Nick giving a small chuckle at that as he was gently kissing the bunny still, Ann's ears glowing in a shade of pink as Nick couldn't resist to grab her round ass.

"It's okay... You need to calm down, Tim... Like I said... Breathe... And close your eyes. Let me take care of you." Judy said with a gentle tone, giving a nod for the dog to close his eyes.

Tim exhaled and inhaled as he leaned his head back, now closing his eyes and whispering.

"G-got it."

"Good... I'm going to take off your boxers now... Okay?" Judy asked eagerly, wiggling her butt as she was about to unwrap her present. The dog felt the freedom, the bunny slowly nudging down the boxers and revealing the sight she had grown to love ever since Nick was more than okay with letting her true nature out: Male canines. Her eyes widening at the sight of the dog made Judy's mind fuzzy, the reveal more than pleasing.

The dog's yellow furred balls were not that big, not as nearly as Oliver's or let alone Nick's. But the sheath was bulgier, and the dog was already half way of being hard. And he was LONG. Judy was feeling her mouth open a bit, the veiny and rising dog meat coming out of its soft sheath excitedly as Judy was massaging the dog's balls gently with her paw. Tim letting out low sounds from his throat and having a hard time keeping his eyes closed. The scent that Judy inhaled made her devilish tingle rise up, bunny slowly moving her other paw between her legs, her letting out small sounds as she started to rub herself.

"So big..." Judy whispered, slowly bringing her paws closer to the rising dog member.

"OOOohhh yeaah... Good bunny, that's it..." Suddenly Nick let out, exhaling deeply as he was on his knees, having gone past the kissing and hugging part with Ann. The brown bunny was now staring at Nick's rock hard and fat canine member fully erect, her paws slowly rubbing it from both sides, massaging the meat with interest, her tail wiggling as she was enamoured with the sight. She had never seen something so intimidating but calling at the same time. She had only seen pictures, but seeing one in front of her face, feeling the masculine and musky scent of erect canine flesh, the meat throbbing a bit to her touch... She was feeling her sex hungry nature just rile inside her as she was looking up innocently with a blush, meeting Nick's gaze. The fox was looking back at her, smiling warmly and bringing his paw slowly to rub the excited bunny's ear as he spoke.

"You like it?

"I-it's... It's huge... Mister Wilde... So... Thick." The bunny quietly stuttered, feeling the underside and earning a bit of a leg wobble from the fox from massaging his erection so slowly and tenderly, feeling the veins and throbs of excitement. Nick just chuckled, softly caressing the bunny's ear and chuckling.

"That's what I've been told..."

"I... I want it inside me.. I want to feel it." The bunny requested with wild hunger, licking her mouth a bit as the heat radiated from the fat meat, giving another eager jolt from the soft touch.

"Damn... You bunnies are just something else..." Nick said, feeling like he was going crazy from arousal listening to these bunnies. He already knew that this species is and always would be his weakness.

That cute face with an amazing body, so small and innocent, asking for his cock inside her eagerly, but never even having one before and not scared of it being easily two times bigger than meant for her vulnerable and soft body, but intrigued and just... Wanting it all. Their natural need of wanting their holes filled, being bred and drowning into their cute, powerful bunny orgasms. Even from the smallest touches. Nick was in love with bunnies' nature and their bodies. And he was surely going to enjoy this.

"Lay back against the pillow, little one." Nick commanded with a playful snarl, starting to jerk off as the bunny let go of his meat.

"N-now? O-okay, mister..." The brown bunny said with dreamy tone, just wanting this fox to ruin her and claim her untouched body. She wanted to be his right NOW.

"Yeah, just like that, Ann... Hot damn.. You are beautiful, young one... Spread your legs wide." Nick commanded, starting to lay down on his tummy as he was scooting closer to the pink prize between the bunny girl's legs after she had settled down comfortably.

"L-like this, Mister?" Ann asked innocently, rubbing her pussy between her legs and biting her tongue, feeling her face burn from the predatory and sex hungry face Nick was giving, licking his muzzle as he approached closer.

"That's perfect... Before I claim your body... This fox needs to give it a taste." Nick said, wanting to warm up the bunny like the gentlemammal he was, so her body would not get damaged from his thick cock by accident if he rushed.

"Ohh, you mean you- AAAAAAAAAHHH! ANNNnhmmMHNHN!" The bunny let out so loudly it even took Tim's and Judy's focus for a second, until it didn't, Judy knowing the fox she loved was now eating her sister's pussy passionately.

The greedy slurps and wet sounds of a muzzle full of bunny started, the brown bunny too overwhelmed by the feeling of getting her small sensitive pussy eaten by the talented and hungry fox, his face buried between her legs.

"AAAhhh f-shit! UUnnh!" The dog suddenly let out, as Judy was also done with teasing. The bunny had climbed into dog's lap, the sounds and convo she was hearing from Nick and Ann this whole time driving her crazy with lust.

It was time to treat the shy dog.

The bunny had the long, veiny and throbbing dog meat between her buns, teasingly having it adjusted to be tightly between her bun cheeks. She could feel the heat of it... The aura of eager, virgin dog; his body confused but so damn wanting, just begging for her hole to shove his rock-hard boner inside. Judy came in to give little kisses to the dog's chest, nuzzling the fur and breathing in the scent. The dog whimpered, as the bunny was bouncing her perfect butt up and down, jerking off a bit to the dog with her body. Nick always liked when she did this sometimes to tease. The dog was starting to pant, his eyes heavy as Judy started to talk quietly.

"Tim... You want to mate me?" Judy teased, licking Tim's cheek teasingly.

"Y-y-yes!" The dog groaned, feeling his cock harden from the feeling: the idea and words of Judy, the bunny clearly wanting him just as much as he wanted her.

Judy continued. "I want to ride it... Remember... If you are near cumming... Just tell me... And I will try to take your knot..." Judy instructed for the dog, leaning in to give a kiss.

Tim felt as soft bunny lips came against his, the fuming feeling of haziness driving his natural instinct further. He wasn't so nervous anymore, or stressed. But his heart was beating like a hammer, the bunny giving a small and cute voice as the big and rough dog tongue entered her mouth. The two started to share a kiss, Judy slowly spreading her buns to release the cock from its lock. Judy then whispered to Nick, looking at the fox eating out her sister who was moaning like crazy with a fox tongue inside her.

"Nicholas, my love..." Judy begged, needing a bit of assistance, since Tim was so out and shaking that he wasn't able to do what needed to be done quickly.

"Hmmmm?" Nick hummed, turning his wet muzzle to look at his loved one, Ann blocking her mouth and her chest raising and lowering like crazy as she had closed eyes, the bunny in heaven from Nick's tongue session.

"Help us out a bit..." Judy winked to her boyfriend, rubbing her butt against Tim's rock-hard length and earning a hum from the golden retriever.

"Oh... Please allow me." Nick said, looking back at Ann and raising up a bit on her frame. The fox romantically gave a kiss to Ann's forehead, whispering to her.

"I'll be right back, little one. Get yourself warmed up." Nick commanded warmly. The bunny whispered something back so quietly that Nick couldn't make out what the bunny said, as she smiled and moved her paw to rub her saliva covered pink lips, starting to moan.

"Damn, I love you bunnies..." Nick said, chuckling as he turned towards Judy now. The fox started to crawl to her on all fours, coming over to sit next to her and Tim.

The dog felt the scent of the fox, slowly opening his eyes and peeking to look at the fox right next to them, smiling.

Nick was looking at him back and whispering. "You are about to have one crazy orgasm soon, Tim. Judy here has started to be really good at riding. Just close your eyes again and let me have a small moment with my future wife before I let you two start." Nick requested, tapping Tim's shoulder. The dog then just relaxed, sighing and closing his eyes, whispering back. "Okay."

The fox then didn't hesitate to bring his paw to Judy's cheek, the bunny looking back at him with a loving smile. Nick quietly spoke, the intense passion in his green eyes as another canine was going fuck his loved one right next to him.

"I love you so much..." Nick slurred, closing in. The bunny felt her heart melt and her shoulders relax, the fox taking her into his mouth, both starting to slowly kiss as Judy was still rubbing against Tim's cock, the dog humming with mild pleasure as the two lovers kissed in front of him, Ann's whimpers of hazy lust in the background. After a while of the romantic kiss, Nick let go, giving a loving lick to Judy's small nose as the fox slurred to Tim without taking his gaze off from Judy.

"Tim, don't freak out. I'm just going to touch your cock a bit to place it to my girlfriend's entrance. She is very small and slippery, so I need to give you two a hand a bit. All good?" Nick asked gently, not wanting the dog to feel uncomfortable of another male touching him. But Tim was just so eager for Judy's warm pussy, his hard cock begging more pleasure, so he didn't care. He just rapidly nodded and moaned.

"A-all good..."

"Okay." Nick said, nodding and giving warm smile as he tapped the dog's shoulder, giving quick kiss to Judy's cheek before he started to assist the two.

Tim could feel himself gasp a bit, not able to deny the small jolt of pleasure as Nick's paw gently wrapped around his meat, Nick not able to resist the small interest and urge to feel the dog in his paw.

"Damn, Tim... You are really big..." Nick let out quietly in awe, rubbing his paw up and down the long and eagerly pulsing dog meat.

"He is, isn't he?" Judy had to agree, giving a small giggle as she wondered how the cock was going to feel inside her.

"T-thanks..." Tim muttered quietly, feeling Nick gently jerk him off a bit and studying him out of pure, frisky male interest. But Nick knew that it was time to quit games and just get to it.

He slowly adjusted the cock between Judy's legs, adjusting the tip right at her slit, trying to find the right spot. Judy gave a small voice of satisfaction, signaling to Nick that she was going to lower herself a bit.

Nick nodded, the rabbit rubbing her waist in circular motion, trying to slide the tip in a bit. Nick felt the dog jolt from eagerness in his paw, veins hardening as the dog was seconds away from losing his virginity.

Judy managed to get the tip in just enough to know it wasn't going to slip out. Judy then exhaled, preparing her body for the heavenly ride and whispered to her fox, as he was now gently squeezing her round butt and playing with her tail, loosening his grip from the dog's cock.

"Thank you, Nick." Judy thanked quietly, leaning in to give quick kiss on Nick's cheek. The fox came closer to inhale the bunny's neck a bit, passionately inhaling her fur and whispering back.

"You give him a good ride. Just like you have practiced with me and Oliver." Nick reminded, leaning out and now talking to the dog.

"Prepare for a ride, Tim. She will take good care of you." Nick promised, giving a last wink to his smiling Judy and turned around.

The moment he did that, he saw the brown bunny, all wet from her crotch, rubbing herself and having looked the whole scene from the side quietly.

The fox smiled warmly, crawling on all fours to the bunny. Judy looking from Tim's lap at the intriguing sight of Nick from behind, knowing Oliver would had died from a nosebleed at the image.

Judy then turned back to look at Tim, whispering to him.

"Now, relax, and enjoy. Tell me when you are going to fill me... You are quite long, but I will try to take your knot." Judy promised soothingly.

"G-got it, J-Judy." The dog stuttered, giving a small peek at the bare-chested bunny smiling at him in his lap.

At the same time, Nick gave a chuckle, coming to gently lay on top of the brown bunny's frame, making her shiver as the handsome face was touching noses with her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, young bun. Let me repay it for you. Sorry." Nick said, romantically giving quick smooch on her cheek, his other paw slowly rubbing her soft breast.

The bunny gave small exhale of passion from the strong paw squeezing her chest. The fox had met her for the first time barely hour ago... And he was so gentle, so caring and romantic. He was everything Judy had told her, and even better. Ann felt like a feather right now, feeling so safe with him and some kind of emotional connection just from the way Nick made her feel so comfortable in this kinky situation.

But Nick could see something was bothering the bunny. He had seen enough bunny behavior to know this cute and untouched brown bunny was thinking something.

"Hmmmm, what is it?" Nick asked softly.

"Huh?" Brown bunny asked.

"Are you nervous? You feel kind of tense and you keep looking at Judy and Tim, so... Everything alright?" Nick asked soothingly.

"It's... It's just that... Watching what you two just did... And how you two... Are still so okay with this... It's... It just makes me kind of..." The brown bunny drifted off, not knowing how to put her thoughts into words.

Suddenly Nick understood, chuckling as he now understood. He then spoke, looking at Judy who was whispering something into Tim's ear, easing the dog still before the act.

"Aww... I know what you mean. That I still love Judy so much, no matter who she mates with?" Nick asked.

"I... Yeah... And even encourage the other males like that... She... My sister must feel like the luckiest girl on earth..." Ann said, not able to deny the jealousy and admiration in her mind but still sounded so hypnotized by it.

"I do... And so does my other boyfriend and girlfriend." Judy giggled quietly while kissing Tim, having heard the convo from the side very clearly. She was referring about Oliver and Hailie.

"I wish... I can only imagine how it's like... I wish I had something like that one day... It sounds so..." Ann mumbled with blush, looking at Judy and Tim kiss.

"

Yeah... It is something amazing." Nick admitted, loving the bunny's mentality to this all.

"Can we... Can we watch?"

"Hmmm?"

"Them... Before we... Do it... Can I look at... Them doing it? Before doing it with you?" The brown bunny asked, not able to hold excitement and interest of what was about to happen between Judy and Tim right now.

Nick felt a bit wide eyed from that, looking at Judy with a mischievous smile as Judy had heard it too, the gray bunny giving a surprised and shy look at her sister. Nick then rather felt he liked that idea, speaking his mind out.

"Judy... I really like your sister." The fox said, his eyes drilled to Judy and Tim now.

"T-thank you... C-can you... Do that thing with your... Tongue same time? While we... Look? It felt... So amazing..." Ann requested with blush. Nick now shook his head, smiling widely and whispering while looking at Judy.

"I reeeaaally like your sister, Judy." Nick said, slowly starting to lower his frame and licking Ann's chest and tummy, almost reaching the sensitive spot between her legs.

"AAAahhhmm!" The bunny let out rather loudly, Nick starting to hungrily eat her tasty pussy as he was now watching Judy and Tim, wiggling his eyebrows for both and giving questioning look at them of.

"Well? Give us two a show."

Judy then felt her tail wiggle and her ears burn a bit, Nick and Ann wanting to see her claim the innocent dog and his seed inside her for the first time, before Nick and Ann would get to it.

"Okay... Tim, you ready?" Judy questioned carefully.

"Whooooooff... Ready." Tim exhaled, closing his eyes and relaxing his body.

"Okay, here we go..."

...

RIDE WITH THE DOG

...

"Ahhnn... AHHHH! OHH SH-!" The dog almost cursed, his other eyelid trembling as Judy didn't waste time to let the hard meat enter inside her small body, the wet slit welcoming half of Tim's long cock inside her burning hot thighs. The dog felt his leg tremble a bit, Judy biting her lip and holding her mouth to not release too loud of a moan from feeling the sensation she loved most: A male inside her. And this dog felt GOOD. His veins and shape were very similar to Oliver's, and he COULDN'T quit pulsing! It was clear that the dog's expectations of how Judy would feel were now off the roof, as the dog felt Judy's incredibly tight body just squeeze around his cock like a vice, making him feel like his cock had just entered into heaven.

"MMhhh! So long!" Judy exhaled with heavy eyes, feeling the dog pulse inside her with his long shaft, but she couldn't deny how amazing it felt. Ann couldn't help but to moan as Nick was eating her out, the fox starting to fondle his huge balls and speaking to his loved.

"You think you can take all of him?"

"I-I will try..." The bunny whispered, nuzzling the chest of the golden retriever and hearing how freaking fast his heart was beating.

The bunny now held her breath, lowering her body down again, feeling the rock-hard meat slowly but so smoothly, without effort sink into her tight and warm slit, the dog feeling his eyes open by force as he accidently bit his tongue and let out loud moan.

"AAHHhHHHFHUuckkkH!" The dog let out, giving an apologizing look right away because he knew Nick had told she didn't like cursing. But there was little Tim could do, his head buzzing as he wondered what on earth he had just stuck his dick into? Judy just whimpered with closed eyes, already feeling Tim's knot poke her limit and knowing that it was going to hurt a lot to take the knot, but she had to ease her body into it. Now it was time to ride.

Judy once again wiggled her tail, now raising her body slowly up, Nick feeling himself get hazy as Ann and him both saw the once before dry and untouched dog member come almost all the way out from her, now instead glistening from Judy's wetness. The dog shivered, biting his teeth together and feeling so overwhelmed as his cock once again gave a huge jolt from freedom, but begging for that feeling of being inside her once again.

Just before it was about to slip out of Judy, the bunny slowly lowered her body again, exhaling from euphoria with the dog as the long shaft disappeared inside her body again.

"AAhh!" Judy let out with the dog together, both shaking a bit from the feeling of pleasure as their flesh did as it collided so smoothly and slowly together.

"That is... So amazing..." Ann whispered, rubbing her breasts and hardened nipples as Nick was taking a break from eating her out, being so focused with passion on seeing his gorgeous girlfriend fucked by another male.

"I know... Wait till you feel me doing that to you, little one." Nick assured, starting to give gentle licks at her pussy again, Ann's moans returning as both continued to watch.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh... Mmmhhh... So... Rock... Hard..." Judy whimpered, now starting to create a rhythm for the dog, the uncomfortable part passing away as Judy's face first looked a bit painful, now turned into something Nick loved most: That freaking lust filled smile, her mouth open, the bunny panting with eyes almost rolling from euphoria.

"Shiiiii... Ohh... I can't... SO... GOOOD!" The dog groaned and snarled, digging his claws into the blanket as the bunny slowly started to ride his rock-hard cock with a slow and talented rhythm, feeling every corner and inch inside her heavenly slit as the bunny was doing all the work.

"Does my girlfriend feel good, Tim? You like her pussy?" Nick asked with a lust filled tone that made Judy's fur bristle and Ann blush from hearing that, moaning again as Nick licked her clit a bit.

"IT's... IT's soo... AMMMMHH M-more!" The dog begged, feeling his tongue flop out from too much panting as his cock was jolting and veins hardening like crazy, the tight rabbit pussy worshipping his cock.

"I take that as yeeees." Nick chuckled, feeling himself already fully erect and leaking as his girl was getting fucked in this hazy and warm bedroom.

"He... He feels hhhnnmmMMHHH! So nice..." Judy let out with a euphoric smile, adding speed in the dog's lap and now really starting to ride the cock as her inner bunny was getting into its natural state.

"Hmmm, you like that cock, huh? You love how it feels inside you, my bunny?" Nick talked, starting to jerk off as he was now eating Ann's pussy harder.

"Y-yes! AHHH!" Judy let out with passionate tone, her hips smacking up and down on Tim's lap, the dog seeing stars and not able to even talk anymore. All he did was pant and whimper something repeatedly by himself as he felt like he could live inside Judy for the rest of his life.

"J-Judy IIIhhhhhh! FFHhhAAAA!" The dog gasped, breathing so heavily as the bunny was riding his cock quite fast now, just loving how it hit her most sensitive spots inside her. Judy just feeling so heavenly. She could feel her emotions roar inside her, to look at Nick, and to see it... To see there was no sadness, no judgement, no hate, not envy, no jealousy. None of those. It overwhelmed her every single time. Nick was smiling, his eyes looking heavy and sleepy almost from the heavy lust, the fox rubbing his sheath and jerking off slowly, leaking as he was eating out Ann, both looking right back at Tim and Judy. They both were loving this show, watching and getting more turned on by the second from Tim's and Judy's voices, their expressions... And it made Judy feel like what her life was now compared to her past lonely and sad, struggling life... Which was now everyday heaven.

"MMHHH! So good! It feels... AHH! MMmhh! It's so hard!" Judy moaned, bouncing on the dog's lap and making Tim feel like his brains were about to explode from the sensation. It was so raw, so primitive. The forbidden and so long denied and shunned idea, prey having sex with predator... But within months that was out of the window, now many doing it... And this dog surely wasn't complaining of his first time, the pussy that nature didn't intend to have predators inside of it was surely making him feel like putty. His legs were shaking, his tail wagging and eyelids wavering as the gorgeous bunny was trying to claim his thick seed, trying to finish the whole ritual of taking Tim's manhood and make him feel how it felt to claim someone. Her body was wishing it, begging for it. To eagerly claim all the thick seed from the dog's balls. To savor it all inside her. Feeling this primal connection of bodies, this heat of sex and love making, without even knowing this individual well. She didn't need to. HE didn't need to. All that mattered and was enough for them, was what world created them to do. The rawest form of love and passion, the meaning of body. The pleasure. Making love and feeding the hunger every mammal held inside like energy, the most loved and strongest: Lust. The urge to mate. To feel it all daily. To be bred. To be used, embraced. To use their bodies every way possible to please each other, every hole... And that was Judy's everyday life now with Nick.

To surrender to this amazing and true feeling of nature and being a mammal. Just having sex. Giving up to the hunger shamelessly, and share it with everyone willing, while still loving their chosen ones more than anything in this world.

"Aahhhh, you are so warm! I can't hold it long!" the dog begged, pulling his ears as Judy's fluids leaked a bit, wetting his balls as the bunny was smashing the cock in and out of her thighs and moaning like crazy.

"Yes, AHHNN! Don't hold back! I want it!" Judy moaned in euphoria, not getting enough of how amazing and different Tim's shape felt, the dog's cock being easily one of the best she had felt inside her pussy.

"Fhhhhh... Slower, Judy... Let him savor it..." Nick said, panting and not able to concentrate on Ann's cute pussy as the bunny was also hypnotized by this amazing and passionate act, masturbating with Nick together as the two followed this show from the side.

"M-mister Nick, p-please touch me!" Ann suddenly begged, feeling the itch of a small orgasm coming as she was rubbing herself, watching her sister getting fucked right in front of her, seeing the huge dog slide in and out of her like a dream. Nick woke up from that request, quickly looking at Ann.

"Okay, wait little one... You will love this." Nick said quickly acting as he was trying to focus on Judy. He slowly entered his fingers to Ann's entrance, sliding them inside her wet pussy with one smooth push.

"MMMHHH!" Ann let out, feeling the hard fingers slide in her wet flesh, the intense feeling making her whimper. Nick started to rapidly and talentedly finger Ann's pussy, while still able to focus on Judy and Tim.

"AAHHHHNN! TIM!" Judy moaned against the dog's chest, feeling her pussy just beg for the knot of the dog as her wet entrance slammed against it, bounce after bounce she was driving the dog closer.

The sensations that Judy was giving were too much compared to him doing it at nights with his paw by himself. Way too much. It was something that he couldn't put in words. Except one. He was going to shoot his load.

"MMHHHRRAAHHhhhhhhnNN! TOOGOODICAN'THOLDIT!" Tim was begging, panting like crazy as Judy was whimpering in euphoria, having the whole shaft in her and grinding her waist to massage her fleshy tunnel of heaven with the rock-hard length of the dog, feeling how it pulsed like crazy.

"Give it to her..." Nick let out with horny voice, his eyelids heavy as he was fingering Ann harder. The brown bunny was only moments away from her own orgasm, Nick's fingers doing magic inside her sensitive flesh, pushing every love button she had there, making her squirm and kick a bit, just like Judy.

"Tim, don't hold back! AH! AH! G-GIVE IT TO ME!" Judy whimpered and moaned loudly in a total sex frenzy, ready to claim the dog.

"FHhhuuuckk!" The dog grunted, digging his paws to squeeze Judy's bouncing butt strongly, feeling the fluffy and soft fur. Judy knew it was the time, so she didn't waste it. The rabbit slammed herself down, feeling her tight and wet slit swallow the fleshy and soft balloon of the dog, claiming the knot. It was the moment Tim's eyes shot open, the intensity of the feeling too much as he lost his voice. Nick could feel shivers, knowing exactly how that rabbit pussy felt his first time. Something you can't forget. And it was all over Tim's expression, his muscles hardening and causing his expression to become wonky, just feeling overwhelmed. Judy let out a bit painful but her most lustful moan today, quite a strong sting of pain spiking from taking Tim's whole length in. She was rabbit after all, and she knew that anyone an inch bigger than Tim would have really hurt and most likely bring tears. But Tim was on the good limit, the pain quickly gone as the dog was now the hardest he had been so far, his knot locking inside Judy and the bunny claiming his virginity. Tim started to shoot. And the pressure of it was crazy. Nick feeling himself salivate and hearing Ann moan as she was witnessing the same sight with Nick's fingers inside her.

"AHHhhhhhHHHH!" Tim finally let out, almost feeling like he was running out of air because of the intensity of his orgasm, shooting huge jolts long held and pent up of thick, white dog seed into her. Filling her pussy with long, powerful jolts from his cock. Judy felt the hazy feeling, the calming warmth... The smile on her face from pure euphoria of doing what she loved, pleasing males with her body.

"HAaaahh... Haaaaah... MMMhhh..." Judy huffed against the fluffy and warm chest of the dog, feeling the heat and the climax of the moment passing it's most intense and raw feeling, her body getting used to the warm liquid that kept soothingly filling her body, making her feel sleepy.

Tim was feeling his head spin, his balls throbbing like crazy as he was claiming a female for the first time of his life, just feeling like this was where his cock was always supposed to be. The sensation of feeling his knot squeezed by the warm flesh around it, dripping drops of their fluids and savoring the balloon inside her, making her hum in pleasure... Each jolt shooting his essence inside her.

Ann was trembling, just imagining how her turn would feel, Nick fingers smashing in and out gently from her wet bunny pussy. Suddenly Ann took Nick's attention, not able to hold it as the fox was hitting the buttons of her vulnerable body too well.

"N-Nick, oh my, I can't fasterharder MMMHHH!" The bunny muttered, kicking with her feet and waking Nick from his zoning on the sight of his girlfriend getting filled by the dog. He quickly shifted to look at Ann with his hazy and dreamy eyes, Judy and Tim having only barely heard Ann's loud cry of incoming orgasm in the middle of their own.

Nick noticed the expression on Ann, the fox starting to finger her fleshy temple faster, the liquid and wet sounds becoming louder and faster as she blocked her mouth with her paws.

"MMMMMFFHAAAaAAAHh!" The girl bunny let out with passion, reaching better orgasm than she had ever managed to reach on her own. It took her breath for a moment, her eyelids wavering as her legs shook, Nick starting to finger her good and the bunny feeling something she never had. The deep, euphoric rampage roaring and surging through her body from the ecstasy of it all, seeing her sister fucked and Nick handling her so good and talentedly.

Nick felt his heavy breaths leave rapidly from the sexually hazy shivers that spiked his fur up. The bunny not able to handle the feeling of his big fingers in her tight and sensitive pussy anymore, the bunny orgasming.

Just like Judy, she started to spray her fluids as Nick kept fingering her, the bunny feeling herself squirt for the first time in her life and her mind almost blacking out. She felt herself release a high-pitched moaning, mixed with repeating "yes" quietly and not even understanding her body's reaction, her heart beating like crazy. Nick's tongue and fingers had done their magic on her sensitive body, and her fluids were even landing on Nick's facial fur and shoulders. But it didn't last that long. The releasing of her essence calmed down after a few seconds. And now she was feeling her mind somewhat getting ahold of the situation, but still feeling so helpless. Like a light feather, just having one thing on her mind, despite feeling like falling asleep like Judy. More. Finger me. Tongue me. Mate me. Use my body and ravage it, you big bad predator.

That was pretty much what her body and soul was begging after getting the taste of what she just did. And her inner bunny was now out. She was panting like crazy, just letting her wish come out while looking in Nick's horny, emerald eyes, begging for it.

"P-please! Mister N-Nick, I want it! Please fuck me!" The brown bunny squirmed, her brown eyes wavering from the intensity she had in her body, wanting the same treatment as Judy... But she had no idea what she was in for.

Nick felt his eyes rise up, feeling his focus fully on the brown bunny now as he was getting really into this bunny's attitude. That adorable and virgin thing just begging for him to take her and make her his own.

Her first.

"Oh, you've done it now, little one... Get ready for me." Nick let out with heavy lust in his tone, his rock-hard member jolting from the pure thrill of what it was about to go through soon.

"N-Nicholas..." Judy suddenly panted, blushing as she was finally over the heat of strong orgasm, Tim looking like he fell asleep. And it was kinda was true. Tim's orgasm had been so intense that he had his eyes closed, the dog just having drifted into short hazy feather island as he was still filling her. But Judy didn't mind, in fact just smiling for the adorable reaction of losing his virginity to her. Judy was now fully on board on looking what was going on next to her, Nick getting her sister ready to take it all in her, losing her virginity to Nicholas right there and then.

"Take... Take good care of her..." Judy said quietly, her tail wiggling from the eagerness of wanting to witness how Nick was going to do this. Nick just nodded quietly, Ann looking at her sister shyly as she started to realize that Judy had heard just how much she had wanted Nick to take her just now, wondering if she felt okay with this. But Nick could see from her face that she did. Judy was in her sex hungry mode, just wanting to see this.

She had never witnessed for herself Nick taking another female, if Hailie wasn't counted... But this was different. This was her sister, the girl she knew since birth. And now they were in a situation Judy could had never imagined. But the craziness, the thrill and the amazing feeling of it... She did not see this in a bad light. She felt happy for her sister... And she wanted to see the fox she loved over everything to feel good.

"I will... I love you." Nick said gently, giving gentle smile and winking to the bunny on the dog's lap. Judy then whispered back.

"I love you too..."

"Hey... Let me come closer... So you can see." Nick said suddenly, getting a frisky idea. Within seconds after saying that, he scooped the wet and eager bunny into his hold with his strong arms.

"Yes please," Judy giggled as Nick came closer with Ann in his arms, knowing that Tim wouldn't even most likely wake up, being asleep already.

"Theere we go... This good?" Nick asked gently as he laid Ann down on her back against the pillow, right next to Tim who was sitting against the wall and snoozing a bit.

"Y-yeah," The bunny stuttered a bit nervously, looking at Judy shyly and felt so guilty and dirty on wanting Judy's boyfriend inside her so badly.

"Ann... It's okay... You will love it." Judy assured with loving smile, not wanting Ann to feel like Judy was against this. If that feeling was there, it was gone now. She was so much in the mood, her mind full of hazy love and lust on having someone right now inside her, ready to watch Nicholas claim her sister.

"I... Okay..." Ann mumbled, blushing as she focused back to Nick, the fox raising her legs higher and apart, scooting slowly closer on his knees as the bunny was laying in the right position to be gently mated.

Nick now smiled, taking short breaths and feeling the thrill drive his instincts forward as the bunny was now having her paws onto her breasts, looking down with eager but also a slight alarmed look.

She could see as Nick's thick, red member was now on top of her entrance, just waiting to get in there. She was watching his shaft as she had this whole time he waited to take her, but it was so THICK. Ann could feel her heart race as Nick grabbed his rock hard and eager meat, guiding the tip now against her pink lips. At that moment as Ann felt the heat radiate, the soft tip excitedly rubbing against her, her voice waking up just a bit.

Nick was taking his time, Judy watching with Ann as he was gently rubbing the tip around, making the bunny bite her lip and prepare. Nick then started to talk with a soothing and calming voice, not able to wait anymore.

"I'll go in slow. Take a deep breath and relax. Don't hold back on speaking up. Tell me if everything is going alright. And if it hurts, just say it. I will take it out." Nick said, meaning every word.

"You will love it, Ann." Judy assured quietly, rubbing Nick's arm as she was so close to them and the act, so turned on about what she was about to witness.

"Okay... I'm calm... I want it..." Ann said, rubbing her breasts and begging for Nick to start already, loving how caring Nick was, but she was confident on being able to take Nick without effort.

"Okay... Here we go, little one." Nick chuckled, licking his muzzle and looking at the cute and vulnerable bunny as he positioned the tip to its place, right at her wet and still leaking entrance.

"So eager..." Nick said in a horny haze, starting to slowly push in.

The moment the pressure came, Ann's eyelids trembled a bit and her teeth pressed together a bit harder, feeling it start.

"HHnnh..." Ann whimpered cutely, feeling her soft walls spread as Nick was starting to pass her wet muscle ring, Nick's member giving an eager and wanting jolt, begging to go deeper and faster.

"Such a warm bunny..." Nick exhaled, his eyes relaxing as he was starting to slowly slide in, now passing truly inside her and feeling the pressure. The squeezing of her walls against his erect cock, the bunny tensing up so much and not able to help it. But Nick was still slowly and surely pushing himself in, Ann now starting to actually make cry out.

"AHHHhh...!" The bunny let out, a bit too intense spark of small pain mixed with pleasure going through her. Nick stopped moving, Judy also giving small concerned look at her, the fox talking.

"You okay, little one?"

"Y-yes... I t-think... More." The bunny begged, rubbing her breasts now roughly and with passion, closing her eyes, and squiring a bit, the movement sending warm pleasure to Nick's cock as he was now almost half way in.

"Okay. Careful." Nick said with a warm smile, pushing it in more.

Now he was already half way in, Ann starting to moan with a small smile on her face.

"SO... Big..."

Nick chuckled, just pushing more and more. It was sliding inside the wet and tight bunny like a dream. She wasn't as tight as Judy, but still she was as tight as a vice. She was stressing and tensing up so much from the act that her body was squeezing hard around Nick's member, giving more stimulation to the fox. It gave a pulse now inside her, almost all the way in the virgin bunny. Ann felt her eyelids tremble again, a cute smile on her face as she was feeling Nick's fat meat throb inside her, the veins hardening from entering the warm, soft and untouched heaven of her body.

"HHHahhh... Aaa... Warmm... So warm... Such a good... Feeling bunny." Nick panted a bit, feeling his tail bristle as he made the final push. His knot greeted her pink lips, stopping before sinking in just in time.

"AAaaahhh! IT feels... So... More!" The bunny whimpered, her whole body shivering and leg twitching a bit as she could feel herself so full, her pussy begging for more stimulation as Nick's veins kept hardening inside her.

"N-not hurting?" Nick huffed, just making sure one more time before he would get the green light to fuck the bunny.

"N-no! M-mister Nick, please! More! It feels so good, I want it!" The bunny begged with a blush on her face, feeling so dirty as she was so straightforward in front of Judy like this.

But Judy was just getting turned on, her eyes so heavy as she was still grinding her hips to feel pleasure from Tim's not so hard cock anymore, still enjoying the softness as the dog slept. "Do it, Nick... Mate her." Judy whispered, rubbing her breasts as both sisters looked at each other, feeling like they were in such a safe and comfortable state that they just wanted more.

"Get ready." Nick huffed quietly, his leg shaking a bit as he turned his amazed gaze from Judy to Ann, the bunny rubbing her breasts and looking at him like a begging kitten.

Sllff.. Sllff..

The wet, slimy sounds began, Nick pulling almost all the way out and back in.

"NNIIIIIIICK AAAHHhhhhh SO GOOD!" Ann let out, the euphoria making her body give a very noticeable jolt from the overwhelming pleasure.

"OOOOOhhhh! Fhuuckkh... Such a tight bunny... You like it? Want more?" Nick moaned, the euphoria now making his body vibrate a bit as well, his tail swinging as he started to slowly fuck the previously virgin bunny, starting to claim her.

"YESYESYESYES! Don't stop! Fuck me!" The bunny begged with a cute high-pitched tone, spreading her legs wide as Nick was mating her on his knees, Judy following the sight of Ann taking Nick's whole shaft inside her push by push, Nick's rock-hard meat glistening from her arousal, Judy knowing exactly how good Nick felt.

"Mmhhh..." Judy whimpered cutely, getting stimulation as she was grinding her hips in a circular motion, still milking small drops of the dog, even as the thick dog cum had already leaked out a lot from her and ruined the sheets.

"Uuuffhh! Ann, youhh... So... MMH! Good... Girl... Taking my whole cock..." Nick huffed, his face finally showing how he was feeling as he smiled in a goofy and euphoric expression, his cock in heaven push after push, her soft pussy worshipping Nick's cock as he was slowly and gently keeping the rhythm, seeing Ann's expression drive him crazy. The bunny's face was so red from embarrassment from how much she wanted to scream his name and beg for it harder.

She was loving Nick's cock and the pain was so minimal because of Nick's talented warm up with her body. Now she was just feeling her tight slit getting fucked slowly, the fox's thick, pulsing cock sliding in and out of her. The sounds of sex filling the air. She felt her eyelids tremble without being able to control it, the begging and horny look on her face telling Nick he was doing more than good job.

"Ann... AAaiih... How does it feel?" Judy moaned as she was feeling Tim going softer and softer but still feeling so good. Judy wanted to know, now just loving every word that was coming out and driving her sex hungry state further.

"MMMH, I LOVE IT! SO BIG! IT... IT PULSESAAAHH! I'm gonna... I'm gonna!" The bunny suddenly said, her body trembling as she was again feeling her climax erupt inside her, her body overheating and pussy burning with so much pleasure as Nick's cock was pressing all the right buttons inside her tight flesh. The bunny was going to orgasm, and they were only four minutes into the act.

"Let it come little one... Mmmhhh! Ahfuchhh... Don't hold it back." Nick urged, wanting her to feel her to not hold back. To let herself cum as his member continued to push in and out of her.

"AH! AH! AAHH! AHNNICAN'TICAN'T COMING!" The bunny whined, closing her eyes as she couldn't hold it back anymore. Nick felt the rush of dominance, pride in his talented love making as he brougt Ann to her climax. His cock kept sliding in and out as deep as he could in her warm, tight, and wet pussy.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" The bunny let out, followed by a loud grunt from Nick as he shivered as well, feeling Ann's walls tighten up, the bunny orgasming. Her leg's twitched, just like Judy's always as the need to almost kick everything was roaring in her.

She felt her pussy still getting mated without interruption, the bunny still cumming. Nick moaned from euphoric pleasure, feeling the warmth of the bunny around his pulsing cock. Ann moaned his name along with Judy quietly, the gray bunny feeling the hunger for Nick as well just by looking at the heavenly state her sister was in now; squirming a bit as Nick held her down with his paws, the fox releasing a loud, ecstasy filled moan with each smooth thrust inside her wet flesh, the bunny's fluids leaking onto his balls as the clear arousal was still releasing itself from inside her, the feeling of Nick's cock continuing to fuck her made Ann whine from the euphoria without pause. It was too much.

And Nick was getting wild, asking quietly in middle of his grunts, smiling perversely. "AAHHh.. SO tight... Look at you cum from my cock... I love you bunnies... MMMhhH! I could just... Mate your amazing pussies... MMhhh! Every day..." Nick huffed, closing his eyes from the intensity. The harmony and the feeling right now... It was perfect. Feeling this connecting of minds and bodies, the chemistry just so good. Ann had finished her orgasm, Nick still gently fucking her soft pussy like nothing had happened, the same rhythm continuing.

Ann was feeling like she was floating on a cloud, looking at Judy with her eyes almost closed, repeating her moans of pleasure. She just surrendered to Nick, feeling so vulnerable but still so safe and cared for as she was truly not a virgin anymore. Nick was getting close and Ann was about to get all the fox stored in his huge sack very shortly. She just kept quietly whispering to Nick without even able to look at the handsome fox, just begging for this feeling of being mated to never stop.

"Fuck me... AAHH.. Fuck... My.. Pussy... More... PleeeeaseeAHHH! AAH! Aaahh... So big... So good... Harder.. Deeper..." The bunny begged, Nick going crazy from hearing those words. Judy saw Nick's muscles tense up and harden, the fox starting to fuck Ann with different rhythm now, the fox was reaching his limit. Ann's pussy felt way too good and he wasn't going to be able to hold it anymore.

That was the truth about bunnies. If your first mating of the day was with them, you weren't going to last even fifteen minutes.

"Nicholas... Do it... Fill her..." Judy moaned, feeling suddenly Tim loosen. The knot slipping out of her, the bunny releasing a quiet exhale from the warmth releasing from her. The thick, white cum starting to spill out of her gaping slit right onto Tim's crotch. The bunny started to crawl closer to Nick, wanting to witness the act as close as she could. She gave one last look at Tim, the sleeping dog's flaccid member slipping back into its sheath, covered in their mess.

"Come here... AHhH! Look how I fill her..."

"AH! AH! AH! GIVE IT TO ME!" The bunny begged, looking down as Nick was mating her, blushing again as Judy was next to Nick, rubbing affectionately against his side. Nick's other paw grabbing Judy's butt and scooting her closer.

"MMhHh! AH! Shit... TAKE IT, ANN! I WILL KNOT YOU NOW!" The fox warned, snarling as he bit his teeth together, closing his eyes.

And just as amazing a lover Judy was, she wanted to provide more pleasure to her boyfriend as she could.

Nick felt as Judy nuzzled against his side, her soft paw carefully reaching to gently massage his huge round balls, feeling how they were soaked because of Ann's orgasm.

"I love you..." Judy whispered one more time, earning shivers from fox as the warm handling of his balls mixed with pleasure of Ann's tight pussy was too much.

"AAHMMFFH! I LOVE YOU TOO!" Nick moaned as loud as he could, not able to hold it. Ann felt the sensation of so many feelings, looking as Nick and Judy suddenly attacked to kiss each other like wild animals, Nick making the final push.

"AAHHHHHHHH!" Ann moaned louder than she had by far, Nick's fat, throbbing knot sliding inside her pussy, locking as he inflated from the pleasure, trapped in the warm temple of flesh, completely claiming her virginity.

The orgasm of Nick's was too much to handle, Nick's legs starting to wobble as he squeezed his eyes shut, not able to kiss Judy anymore and gasping. Nick arched his back as his cock was pulsing wildly as he started to fill her with his seed.

The very visible throbs of his balls were felt in Judy's paw as she massaged him, feeling Nick starting to release his seed inside. Ann was moaning together with Nick, feeling the greatest connection that two bodies could have.

She was a virgin no more. Nick's warm, huge jolts of seed started to fill her small body overwhelmingly, Ann knowing that this was the feeling she wanted to feel as much as she could. Just like Judy, she now felt it. The primal need to feel a male fill her body with his seed. Her body enjoying the feeling more than she could had imagined, Nick's cock claiming her small and untouched body as her first. Nick kept moaning into Judy's shoulder, his cock pulsing and releasing so strongly into her warmth.

The beautiful euphoria that was circling between the two was so pure, so natural... And so, fulfilling. Ann felt Nick's fat knot pulsing, making her pussy feel so warm, and a small orgasm making her twitch as the feeling of Nick filling her felt too good. Just too good to describe... And Nick knew... Peeking and seeing Judy's love filled eyes... That they had done it. Now he knew that he was free to do what Judy had done with other males too. There was no jealousy anymore. Just the mutual passion and total understanding of needs. Judy was hugging Nick's side, smiling and looking at Ann into her eyes who was also smiling from this act finally happening. Ann now knowing the sensation of becoming truly female. She wasn't some untouched flower in Bunnyburrow anymore.

She would be so much more now... And that was all because of Nick and Judy, both of them giving her this. Each second of Nick jolting inside her, filling her... Made the seconds pressed into her memory... Just like with Tim... Making her first time with someone she had never met before... Amazing as one could.

All that was needed was trust.

And one talented fox, and his loving bunny.


	11. Chapter 11

Yeah, I'm back again! And finally, here you have it folks! The Chapter of OliverxNick!

It will be two parted, since you guys have been begging for this content for so long, making it so that there is part 2 coming as well with Nick and Oliver, continuing in the story the very same day.

This is without a doubt the most gayest thing I've wrote but I love it :3 XD

...

Chapter 10

"Games and males part 1"

"Come on, hop! Move! Look at that, dude! And they say that it's not bugged... I call carrot soup on this one! Wait, did I just say that? Sheesh, Judy's curses are gluing into me too much at this rate. There is no escape." Nick muttered, his tongue sticking half way out of his muzzle as the fox was handling the controller.

"I don't see that as a bad thing. Cursing is bad anyway." Oliver said from the side, looking at Nick playing his game and his character dying again.

It was a calm Saturday evening. Nick and Oliver were having chill day off work as a reward for a lot of extra hours the day before, to ease Bogo's mind. Nick had noticed with Oliver that mammals were starting to become suspicious about them. And by "them", Nick referred to his coworker's suspecting that Hailie and Oliver had started to act really weird and attached around Nick and Judy. Everyone knew that Judy and Nick were together, but the behavior with Hailie and Oliver was getting more and more odd in the eyes of other ZPD members. Not that Nick cared though, it would only be a matter of time before someone would find out about their "four-way love". It wasn't really that common in Zootopia overall, but polyamorous relationships are not that odd of a concept themselves. But a four-way love relationship with it being an open relationship on top? Messy. A messy and overwhelming thing to be in. But as progressive as the city was, there was always going to be mammals who would shun such behavior, calling them perverts and sex addicts for such things. The four of them did not care though. They loved their life, and that was enough for them. But they were more concerned about how their parents would take it. It was going to be one hell of a circus when that happened, but they were ready for it.

Nick and Oliver had been getting increasingly sexually frustrated for a while now. Judy and Hailie had gone to Bunnyburrow for one reason truly, and that was to tell Judy's parents the whole thing. Judging by how Bunnyburrow policy is about such stuff, they would take it easy, but Hailie's folks were invited there as well. All the two males could do was trust their girls to explain everything well enough, which thy most likely did - Nick knew that Judy was more than a good talker. She would do her thing. Since the girls left two days ago, waking up in the morning had been... Well, something alright. It was more than odd for Nick to wake up next to only Oliver by his side, the wolf snoring and all cuddled up against the fox's side during the night. Nick found it rather cute while the wolf found it embarrassing after waking up, taking some distance. But to Oliver's confusion, Nick did not seem to share his attitude of feeling like he was going over limits. He just had not really realized that Nick was more than OK and amused by his reactions all the time. The looks Oliver gave as Nick strolled around the apartment naked, turning on the radio and listening to morning the broadcast and turning on the tv. It was hard for Oliver to focus on getting himself mentally ready for work, the fox just knowing how much it took from Oliver trying to hide his staring and boner under the table as the wolf was eating.

The whole day in itself had just been awkward for many reasons. Oliver and Nick had been doing nothing the whole day but chase robbers, and it was tiring them out. They were used to getting morning sessions with their girls daily before work to relax and ease them into work. But now it had just been hard. Truly hard.

But they managed... And the reason they managed to do it fairly better, was because of what went down during the lunch break they had... That lunch break made it so that it was not going to be the same ever again after that.

…...

YESTERDAY DURING THE CAR DRIVE

…...

"Two robbers. Two robbers and one stolen bike situation. It's not even lunch break yet." Oliver muttered, looking out of the window as Nick was driving the car, smiling casually and talking back.

"Well, since we are both so fast, ain't really a challenge. That one cheetah was so drunk that he surrendered rather quickly." Nick reminded.

"Yeah... He did..." Oliver said, zoning out on something totally different. Nick was gazing around for good places to grab food from, since it was no secret that he had passion for good meal. All Oliver could do is stare at Nick all the time, his eyes wondering around the handsome fox by each minute. He still could not believe that Nick was actually his "boyfriend" in sort of a term, but there he was. But it was lacking the thing Oliver could not get out of his head. Now that girls were away... the lust Nick had managed to get Oliver hooked on, was now getting overbearing. The wolf had already been the whole of yesterday without sex and it felt like misery right now. He wanted to have sex even at this moment, but he knew Nick's mentality. He would not be so easily swayed to do something with another male, but the sexual frustration was building, and it was almost lunch.

"So, where do we eat? Are you little hungry or REALLY hungry?" Nick asked with casual smile while gazing around the areas.

"… " There was no answer yet, as Oliver was staring at Nick's crotch, not able to take his eyes away from the noticeable bulge.

"Oliver? Buddy?"

"Huh?" Oliver woke up from his daydreaming.

"… You have been really absent for last few hours. What's up?" Nick asked knowingly.

"E-everything is OK." Oliver quickly said.

"Naaaaah, I don't think so. Let me guess, you were just checking me out through the whole ride? I know, I have habit of being so attractive." Nick snickered as a joke, but Oliver now looked at Nick with a bit of shy gaze and muttered something to himself.

Nick started to slow down the car so they could park it somewhere, but then Oliver suddenly spoke quietly.

"…. Yes."

"… Huh? What was that?" Nick asked with smile, looking at Oliver quickly who was looking down at his feet.

"… It's nothing."

"… I'm certain that you said something just now, Oliver. You said yes." Nick said, his smile turning into wider grin as Oliver rolled his eyes and controlled his wondering eyes.

"I... I'm not sure."

"… Hold on a second, I'm gonna park this car and then we are going to have a quick talk." Nick said after a while of looking at Oliver with a studying gaze, as the wolf was really bothered by something. The fact he had just said "yes" to what he had blabbered about as his usual joke took him a bit off guard.

"What?" Oliver now asked, wondering what the fox was doing.

"Giiiive me a second." Nick hummed, starting to turn the steering wheel to the right, aiming to park in a nearby alley.

"… Why are you parking in an alley?" Oliver asked with nervous tone.

"For talk." Nick said with mischievous tone.

"What talk?" Oliver asked in confusion.

"About what you said." Nick said, finding a good area. It was between two huge gray colored brick buildings, with a connected roof. It was getting a bit dark and the sky was very cloudy, signaling that there was going to be rain soon. So it was nice to park somewhere dry. Nick parked right next to two huge garbage bins, having quite a fair distance from the main streets. They had taken another turn, so they were pretty much out of sight by any civilian.

"Why are you parking all shady? We can barely see any civilians from here? Nor daylight for that matter..." Oliver muttered, looking up and starting to see small drops of water already hit the windshield.

"Because I think we are going to need a more calming and independent location for now."

"…. Independent location." Oliver repeated after Nick, looking at the fox with an unimpressed look and bored eyes, wondering why the fancy wording.

"Thaaat's the word. I like fancy words." Nick laughed, turning off the engine and taking the keys out.

"I noticed... Nick, what is up with you? We were supposed to choose a restaurant." Oliver said in confusion, not understanding what Nick was on about.

"I have meals with us. I kinda planned this whole thing anyway. I have bags of fish burgers with me." Nick said with grin and leaned to get more comfortable against his seat.

"… I am not sure I follow. Why did you ask if I want to eat if you already brought food with you?" Oliver asked.

Nick now slowly leaned toward the control panel next to radio, clicking one button after searching for it a while. Oliver gazed around as the windows turned black tinted, making it so that it was impossible to see inside the car from outside. The small sound of raindrops started to hit the car heavier from some areas, making it sound quite calm.

"Nick... What on earth-"

"Are you horny?" Nick suddenly asked.

Now Oliver's eyes widened, the wolf wondering where the sudden intimate question came from. Nick was just staring into his eyes with a studying gaze and that damn charming grin, following every reaction he was getting out of Oliver.

"I... What?"

"You said that I look good. You have been absent the whole day. You keep looking at me all the time."

"No I don't-"

"I am looking at you a lot." Nick said before Oliver got to deny the accusations. That shut the wolf right up. Oliver now was looking alarmed but wagged his tail from the comment.

"I... Why?-"

"Because you look damn adorable and I can see from the nervous movements you make that you are in need of... Well... You move your fingers all the time, barely stay still, tap your foot, aaaand... You have been gazing at mammals with a certain eye the whole day. Even at work. You are not as slick as you think. You were looking at every mammal time to time like food..."

"Nicholas, you are just trying to make fun of me, I don't do that stuff-"

"So, you didn't look at everyone's junk when we were in the ZPD bathroom? You weren't flirting with that lynx girl that was repairing the lamps in our office? You have been checking everyone out the whole day." Nick said knowingly with a smile of "busted."

Now Oliver wasn't able to hide the red in his face as he knew that Nick was not talking lies. This day had been like torture to him, having a half-boner most of the time and begging for contact.

"… FINE. I am horny. Yes. I give up! But I can't help it!" Oliver finally gave out, pulling both his ears with his paws and laying his forehead against the front panel in defeat, closing his eyes and muttering.

"I can't take it anymore... It's just... It's so hard to control."

"… I know." Nick said with smooth tone, biting his tongue a bit and looking at Oliver with a sly face, the wolf muttering by himself and looking so annoyed.

"It's just... I can take it but... Well, what do you want me to say? It's you that got me used to this-"

"Oliver..."

"I can't help but to see everyone around me as... Like, I want to just-"

"OLIVER... I know." Nick said louder, grinning so widely as he felt his heart rate getting higher for what he was about to do.

"… You do?"

"Oliver... I am horny too. Really horny." Nick said warmly, staring at the wolf.

Now Oliver raised his gaze from the panel, quickly looking at Nick with wide eyes and feeling his mouth open a bit. He then asked with a careful tone as Nick was gazing at him like food.

"You are?"

"Very. Just like you... and it's..." Nick drifted away, moving his paw down and not taking his eyes off Oliver. The wolf saw as Nick started to lightly rub his own bulge, letting out a quiet hum and biting his tongue as Oliver had his eyes glued down now, the fox talking.

"Sooo... Oliver. We have about an hour break right now and food in the car... We are both horny and we haven't really gotten... Well a situation like this to handle it yet... So." Nick huffed, now moving his paw forward and making Oliver move his wide eyes to stare into his now, moving away from Nick's crotch, the fox having grabbed the wolf's tie and talking with hungry tone.

"Wanna jerk off together? I really want to." Nick asked with lustful tone, giving a lick at Oliver's nose as well.

The wolf was now red as volcano, staring at Nick as the fox was more than serious. Oliver felt like his heart had started to hammer like crazy, and it had... But there was no way he was going to deny that offer.

…...

ONE MINUTE LATER

…...

"AAhhhh... Freedom..." Nick exhaled as he started to undo his belt buckle.

"Are you... Nick are you sure this is a good idea?" Oliver asked quietly, both males sitting on the backseat of the car widely and with a lot of free space. The wolf was looking around with a paranoid gaze, but Nick looked far from nervous.

"It's not a good idea. It's a perfect idea. Let's just not tell carrots or snowball that we were doing this on duty time, unless we want to get scolded." Nick chuckled, sliding the belt from his waist and dropping it on the floor.

"…. Goddamnit.." Oliver muttered quietly, trying to calm himself down and starting to undo his belt as well.

"There you go. You know that you need this." Nick said with a sly tone.

"Mhhhmhm..." Oliver muttered with a shy look, starting to undo his buttons after dropping his belt on the floor as well.

"Haaah... That's the stuff." Nick said with relaxed tone, scooting his uniform pants down to his knees, letting his underwear breathe. The moment Oliver saw the dark green boxers of Nick's revealing, he felt like his body temperature raised a bit just by looking at the noticeable bulge the fox was showing.

"Are you... Are you sure that those tints work? That no one sees us?" Oliver asked, still gazing around at the windows.

"I am one hundred percent sure, Oliver. And if there is call from radio, we answer it and get going. But I doubt anything comes through. It's a caaaalm day... Come on, get those pants down or I might just feel awkward." Nick chuckled, leaning in to scratch Oliver behind the ear.

"Fine, fine... I guess I'll just... wait..." Oliver muttered with slight blush as he scooted his pants down, feeling the release and kicking them down on the floor, leaving only his white boxers to cover himself. They both had their uniform shirts on still.

"Woah, look at you go. You are into this idea, huh?" Nick snickered.

"Nick, don't do that! This was your idea, come on..." Oliver muttered, feeling embarrassed and exposed now.

"Was it? I forgot." Nick winked, starting to push down his pants onto the floor as well, kicking them down and moving his paws to the edges of his green underwear. Nick turned to look at Oliver, the wolf's gaze locked to him.

"Oliver... What are you so scared of? You look so uneasy and tense... How does this differ from us having seen each other naked every day?"

"It... It doesn't... It's just that... Are we reall-" Oliver's muzzle was blocked before he could finish, Nick moving his paw to cover it and the wolf looking in confusion as the fox spoke.

"Let me help you out there." The fox said, knowing that Oliver would go on with his shy rambling for a while if he did not make the first move. Nick scooted closer to the wolf, moving his paw down. Oliver felt as the fox gently laid his open paw on top of his boxers, grabbing all around the wolf's bulge and starting to smoothly rub it.

"Hahhh..." Oliver let out, his eyes gazing down as the warm feeling between his legs was ignited, the fox rubbing him out slowly and talking to him.

"There we go... You need to worry less."

"MMmm..." Oliver hummed with his eyes getting lazy, looking down and feeling the warm shivers in his lower body.

"Let me just... Get these down..." Nick muttered, using his other paw to pull down his underwear. Oliver felt his sheath starting to react from the slight warmth of Nick's paw fondling him, the wolf giving a look between Nick's legs. Nick scooted his green underwear to his knees, Oliver feeling a bit of saliva just hit his muzzle from the sight like it had habit of doing. Nick's fluffy, perfectly round and plump balls stood there firmly as ever, the red tip peeking out his sheath a bit as the fox spoke.

"Mmh, much better like this... You are still overdressed." Nick pointed out.

"… I.. Yeah." Oliver muttered, not able to take his eyes away from Nick's private area as he scooted his boxers away, revealing himself as well. Nick spoke quietly with wide grin.

"Looking nice down there. Someone is reeeeally liking it. I barely touched you." Nick pointed out, seeing Oliver's member already coming half way out, the strong male scent making itself known.

"… W-whatever." Oliver muttered, still looking between Nick's legs.

"Oliver... I see that you keep looking at me down there. I am not blind. You are my boyfriend, dude. Well, I kinda feel it's an odd word to use, but I would like to consider us such, having the same girlfriends and all... Come on dude, free paws. I didn't suggest jerking off by ourselves. That would just be boring." Nick chuckled, swishing his tail and spreading his legs more.

Oliver was just quiet and looked at Nick in the eyes this time, Nick feeling like he was going to die from the amount of adorable as the wolf gave a small moan from the quick contact of Nick's paw.

The fox had grabbed Oliver's bare dark brown furred balls in his grasp, gently feeling them in his grip and the heat coming out of them clearly.

"Need more encouragement? Just touch me, Oliver."

"Hnnh... Hah... OK..." Oliver huffed, feeling way more stimulation and his dick coming out much faster now. The wolf slowly reached between Nick's legs with his own paw, feeling himself loudly swallow as he felt his paws claim their prize.

"Yeeeah, that's it's... Nice job, buddy." Nick said, giving a slight laugh as Oliver felt his paw get greedy and cup all he could, the fox almost purring from the feeling.

"Nick... Mhh.." Oliver huffed, Nick having grabbed his dick in his paw now and feeling it still grow in his grip.

"Hmmm?" Nick asked, starting to move his paw up and down very slowly.

"Hhaaaa...I umm... have been meaning to.. Nhh.. Point this out forhh.. a while now.." The wolf said with slight blush and horny tone, rubbing Nick's male prides in his paw, watching the fox meat slowly reach its full erection as well. The wolf then finished his sentence after seeing Nick's knot pop out of it's sheath, the stimulation on his favorite area having done its job.

"Your balls are huge." Oliver said, feeling a bit embarrassed about saying it but did not deny his liking to them.

"Hahhahaha!" Nick laughed, squeezing around Oliver's knot now gently and making the wolf give loud gasp of pleasure.

"MMhh!" The wolf let out, Nick whispering.

"I know they are... You like 'em a lot, don't you?" Nick asked with knowing grin, Oliver quietly muttering.

".. Y-yeah... I do." The wolf said, not even giving effort on denying it. Nick's grin faded away after hearing Oliver answer without a doubt, clearly getting comfortable and into the mood. Nick then took it to himself to be honest as well.

"Well... I like how long your dick Is... It must have been cool to be so gifted down there." Nick huffed, feeling Oliver now grab his thick fox cock, feeling it give small excited jolt from the touch.

"... I.. AHnn... W-well... Not that I've... U-used it a lot... B-before... All four of us..." Oliver grunted, feeling Nick's paw slowly move from around his erect canine meat to fondle his male prides a bit.

"Well about time you... Hh... -Yeah, touch my balls just like that- Sorry... Yeah, you deserve to have treatment... If our future wives aren't around, like they won't be for a while... We can at least do this..." Nick huffed, the pleasant smile widening on his muzzle from the long-needed friction between his legs, now being handled with the assistance of Oliver, the wolf playing with his cock and balls with eagerness to make him feel good.

"WHuuff... Are you trying to make me cum before you?" Nick asked with relaxed eyes, both males now jerking off each other's meat with a steady pace, both giving low grunts and male sounds of pleasure, really scratching the itch off slowly... Suddenly Oliver felt his face burn again as he tried to shake the rising idea from his mind, but he could not. It was just something that he burningly wanted... But he wondered if Nick would freak out.

He slowed down his speed with his paw, making Nick gaze at the wolf.

"Yeah, slower is better... we have still lot of time." Nick suggested, slowing his speed on Oliver as well.

The wolf shivered from the feeling of Nick squeezing his knot again, the wolf suddenly muttering.

"N-Nick..."

"Yeeeah?" The fox asked with a relaxed tone.

"I... I want to..."

"What?" Nick asked, the wolf talking so quietly.

"I want to... Do something else."

"… Else?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow and not quite understanding.

"I..." The wolf blushed even more, feeling like he was driving himself into a mistake here, his heart beating harder. As much as he liked jerking off with Nick, he wanted to do more - something he had wanted to do with Nick for a long time now.

"… Oliveeeer... What is going on in that head of yours? You are barely jerking me anymore... Is everything alright-"

"I want to suck your dick."

…...

Just like that the car went silent, only the muffled sound of rain hitting the car all over left in the air. Nick stopped what he was doing, raising his eyebrow and turning to Oliver. Oliver feared he would see a horrified or uncomfortable face, however, Nick just slurred with a mischievous tone and growing grin.

"Whhhhhhaaaat? I think I didn't hear right just now."

"…. Just... OK, f-forget it..." Oliver mumbled, seeing Nick clearly about to laugh, and laugh he did.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"NOT FUNNY! Shut up... " Oliver said, letting go of Nick's dick totally and crossing his arms, looking out of the window, his ears burning.

"Nononono, you are not getting away that easy. What was that?" The fox slurred, scooting closer and moving his arm around Oliver's shoulder.

"I said nothing. Why are you like this?" Oliver asked in frustration but did nothing to move Nick away.

"It almost sounds like you asked... Wait, let me rewind that in my mind."

"You-"

"It was about sucking something. Hold on, almost got it..."

"Nicholas." Oliver said now annoyed.

"It started with D!" Nick gasped with a dramatic tone, enjoying this way too much.

"Look, fine whatever. Let's forget the whole thing. I am not in the mood anymore. Let's just eat and get back to work. You don't have to-"

"Hey." Nick said, chuckling even more and tugging closer to the wolf, talking into his ear.

"You know... I wondered how long it would take for you to ask. You are easily the most adorable male I have ever met and you have to blame yourself for being like you are. It's just fun messing around with you. I'm sorry for joking around, dude..." Nick said, leaning in to give a kiss on Oliver's cheek and the wolf's fur bristled as he gazed at Nick, the fox leaning in close and making Oliver tense up as they touched noses.

"… You said you are not in the mood anymore... Well, I am even more now... and I am totally fine with your request." Nick said with smirk, toying with Oliver's tie and leaning in to give a small nibble on the wolf's ear, Oliver feeling like his body heat just turned on by volumes, leaving him speechless apart from a quick surprised moan.

The fox leaned on his back, distancing himself from the wolf. Oliver watched as Nick scooted his back to lean against the door. He saw as Nick spread his legs as wide as he could, exposing the view of his erect meat standing up hard, the fox talking with an eager smile.

"… Rest is up to you. Take your time."

Oliver now really felt his heart hammer loudly as he swallowed, looking at Nick with lustful eyes and asking.

"So... You will let me...?"

Nick just nodded and moved his paws behind the back of his head, getting really comfy and relaxed and waiting for the act excitedly.

"The last time I had a blowjob was about seven years ago... So yeah, I'm game. You are only male I would imagine letting do that. Have you done this before?" Nick asked with a warm tone.

"I... N-no. But I really want to." Oliver said, his tail wagging like crazy as he started to crawl closer, feeling like he was going to sweat.

"OK.. Take your time with it then, buddy. We ain't in a hurry anyway. All yours." Nick said, adjusting himself again and waiting for Oliver's move.

The wolf took a long inhale, trying to calm his heartrate down. But it was impossible. He bent his upper body down, crawling on the seat and coming closer, his dick rubbing against the soft seat as he was basically on his stomach now, crawling closer. Nick just followed the slowly and nervously approaching wolf, having the time of his life looking at Oliver's embarrassed gaze as his head was close to his crotch in seconds.

"Second thoughts?" Nick asked carefully.

"N-no!" Oliver yelped quickly, a bit louder than he meant - clearly Nick moving away being last thing he wanted.

Nick didn't say anything but held another laugh, making Oliver avoid his gaze and reach him. Oliver was now inches away from Nick's erect meat with his nose, the wolf feeling woozy that he was really going to do it. He wasn't planning to turn back. For some unexplainable reason, he had wanted to this to Nick since the day they met. Not that he would tell it to him.

"Let me just..." Oliver whispered quietly, wondering how to start. He began by slowly opening his mouth, bringing his tongue out. The warm breath Nick felt against his member raised his anticipation and eagerness, the fox preparing for whatever Oliver was about to do.

The wolf guided the tip of his wet wolf tongue to the underside of Nick's thick knot, making contact. Oliver didn't waste time and slowly let his tongue go all the way up the underside of Nick's member, dragging against the meat all the way to the tip.

"Whuuff.." Nick let out rather quietly, giving a small huff from the feeling. Oliver brought his tongue back, examining the taste carefully and Nick wondered if he should ask.

"How... Umm.."

"… I-It tastes like nothing... I guess... It's OK."

"Shower does miracles." Nick shrugged with smile.

"I-I don't think it usually tastes like anything anyway." Oliver stuttered, but he had no plans on starting a talk. Before Nick got time to answer that, Oliver acted.

He slowly moved his head up, opening his mouth and grabbing Nick's dick with his paw, guiding the tip to the entrance of his muzzle. The fox mumbled, having a surprised smile and quickly spoke.

"Careful with the teeth I guess."

Oliver gave a quick, shy gaze at the smiling fox and gave small nod, closing his eyes and slowly moving his head down.

He got to it rather quickly, and the moment Oliver's muzzle was going down on his length, already passing halfway of his member, the fox gave loud exhale and felt his eyes go down.

"WHOooooh..." The fox huffed out of pleasure, feeling the warmth of Oliver's mouth all around his member that gave an excited throb from this feeling that was already way better than jerking off. Oliver hadn't even started yet. The wolf tried his limits as much as he could, going all the way down Nick's thick meat before stopping at the knot, the wolf looking up at Nick's face, seeing Nick's chest rising and lowering as the fox gave an awkward smile, not really figuring out what to say.

Oliver closed his eyes again, bringing his muzzle back and realizing that so far it was quite easy. Just like in the videos he had watched many times. He just moved Nick's erect meat against the ceiling of his mouth, dragging himself back all the way to the tip and carefully going down again the same way he did the first time, but this time letting his tongue twist around, exploring all around as best as he could.

"HHAaaaahhh-damn..." Nick let out, making Oliver look up with blush, Nick staring right back with his eyelids really low, no more smile on his face, now he looked really into this feeling. The fox spoke as Oliver had stopped at the same spot again.

"That... Feels awesome."

Oliver brought his muzzle all the way out, Nick's cock covered slightly in Oliver's saliva as the dog licked his muzzle asking with adorable smile.

"You like it? A- am I doing it good?"

"Hell yeah, dude. More please." The fox said eagerly, grabbing his own length and moving his tip back to Oliver's muzzle, begging for the wolf continue his blowjob.

"O-OK!" Oliver whispered quietly, feeling giddy that Nick was so into it.

The wolf nodded his head down again, letting Nick's member slip into his mouth again and started to steadily create his own slow rhythm, excitedly worshiping Nick's cock with is mouth.

"HotdamnNNNHhhh! That's... WHooa..." Nick kept huffing, one eye closed and other barely staying open, this feeling being so warm and every time Oliver's tongue twisted around right spots, it made his veins harden for a while. What made it better was how much Oliver was getting into it by the second. The wolf looked like he was sucking a candy cane and the wolf being addicted to sugar.

"MHmmf.. Mfffd... Mffthick.." Oliver mumbled from his muzzle during the act, his eyes still closed and the wolf focusing fully into pleasing and impressing Nick, the wolf wagging his tail wildly as he was finally doing something he had only dreamed of. He was loving every moment, listening to Nick pant and not being able to hold that smug attitude anymore. That was far gone. Now the fox was just putty in the wolf's paws, only able to release low sounds while the wolf was smiling, looking so calm and happy.

"FFh.. O- Oliver... Fhh..." Nick grunted, huffing heavily as the wolf was bobbing his head back and forth, feeling Nick pulse and harden in his mouth all the time.

"MMhmmff?" Oliver hummed, opening his eyes slowly to look at Nick, stopping the blowjob for a moment by the beginning of Nick's knot.

"You... Whooof... Time out... Sheesh, you... That feels really good... You are natural at that... but.. Dude, shouldn't I jerk you off for you? I am having all the fun h-"

"Mfff!" Oliver mumbled, his eyes waking up as he released Nick's dick out of his muzzle, feeling it pulse and tap against his cheek.

"No. Don't move. I don't need anything. Let me keep doing this. Please?" Oliver asked with begging look like a puppy, not wanting Nick to move at all or to take this moment away. He was already pleased enough from getting to finally to do something this intimate with Nick.

"… OK, if you are sure." Nick huffed with adoring smile on his face.

"I am. Just let me... You can worry about me later..." Oliver nodded with slight blush, Nick bringing his paw to scratch behind Oliver's ear.

"Oh, you can be sure I'll do that when we get home." Nick promised, relaxing again with a smile and bringing his arms back to relax, letting Oliver continue.

Oliver did not waste any time to get back to it, starting to greedily suck Nick again causing the fox to release a loud moan.

"AAAAhhh... Yeah, suck it..."

Oliver blushed even more after hearing that, trying something that he had not done yet. The wolf closed his eyes, readying himself to do more. The wolf pushed his head even more forward, taking Nick's thick cock all the way in, but now his muzzle passed over Nick's pulsing knot as well.

"NNNHHFHHAAADAMN!" Nick let out in a surprised and euphoric tone, feeling incredible pleasure as Oliver managed to swallow his knot as well. Having a shorter dick than Oliver had its perks. Oliver did give slight cough from the feeling of his mouth being so full, but he loved it. He gently squeezed Nick's knot in his mouth, not too hard. With all of his meat in Oliver's warm mouth, the fox was shivering and had a goofy smile on his face.

"Oliver, you..." The fox did not even know what to say.

"Tashhtyhh.." The wolf mumbled with a lustful tone, bringing his head back and sucking all the way in again, swallowing the knot in his mouth, this time easier and more careful.

"AAHHHH... Yeah, just like that... That's... Aaahhh..." Nick could only huff, feeling like his dick was in heaven as the wolf was doing such an amazing job with his mouth. What made Nick smile even more was that if Oliver was so eager to do this even more, there was no worry of him being pent up anymore without the girls around.

"I... It's so hard... A- are you... You know?" Oliver said, taking a breathing break after taking his mouth away again, Nick's saliva covered cock jolting pre and begging for more, clearly close to his limit.

"WHuuf.. Really close..." Nick huffed with a dreamy gaze, looking at the wolf with an amazed look.

"You really love doing that."

"I... I do." Oliver admitted with blush, not trying to even deny it, licking Nick's member up and down. This was the first time he had ever done anything this intimate with a male and he was more than into it.

Nick's smile was absent of any intent of making fun of Oliver after hearing that, the fox then spoke.

"Damn... Mmhh... By the way... When I am about to shoot my load, I'll make it clear and well... I guess I'll just... use a small plastic bag or something-"

"What? No. Why would you do that?" Oliver asked with a confused tone. Nick chuckled.

"Well, as much as I feel I am getting on Bogo's good side, I feel that messing up his cruiser with my fox cum isn't good way to-"

"I'll swallow it." Oliver said quickly with an innocent tone.

"…. Wait... Really?" Nick asked with wide eyes.

"I want to." Oliver said eagerly, wanting to taste what Nick had to offer.

"…. There will be quite lot of it." Nick reminded, wondering if Oliver was really up to it.

"I don't care." Oliver said, jerking Nick off and waiting for agreement from the fox.

"Wow... You are something else…. OK. Free paws." Nick said, throwing his paws up in surrender which managed to make the shy wolf burst into a small laugh before continuing.

Suddenly Oliver then realized something. He had completely forgotten something, bringing an excited smile to his face.

The wolf let his tongue out, his lustful eyes gazing at Nick's balls, the wolf carefully starting to do his work on them as well.

"WHooooaaa..." Nick let out, his eyes going hazy. The fox practically purred back as he spoke quietly.

"Hot damn."

Oliver knew that Nick was already more than liking it, opening his mouth and moving forward. Nick looked at Oliver now, the sight being quite something to see. Thinking back months, he would never have imagined to see something like this.

The wolf managed to get all of Nick's male prides in his mouth, gently feeling them around with his tongue and now Nick could not help his voice anymore.

"AHHhhhhfuckyeess... Oliver heard Nick moan, his favorite and most sensitive part being caressed like this. Oliver was sucking Nick's thick balls in his mouth with care, letting them breathe with a loud pop sound as he played around. He hogged them all in his mouth again greedily and started wagging his tail as Nick's loud moans of pleasure were making the wolf even wilder. Nick could not help but talk dirty, bringing his paw behind Oliver's head and making the wolf look him in the eyes as he spoke in a sly tone and low eyes.

"You love my big fox balls huh? Keep sucking them." Nick commanded, Oliver giving a shy nod and closing them all in his mouth again.

"Ahhh, yeah twist your tongue around them, just like that... Mmh... You are getting a big reward when we get home... I'm even thinking about returning the favor the same way..." Nick huffed with an honest tone, rubbing his paw on Oliver's cheek, the wolf now looking at the fox with wide eyes.

"R-really?" Oliver asked with an excited tone, not believing his ears.

"Yeah... But let's continue now... This feels really good and I like watching you do your thing, wagging that tail of yours... We still have a lot of time, and since you are in no need of return pleasure from me... The whole rest of the break you can have your face down there the whole time. Do anything you want with that nice mouth of yours." Nick said, running his paw to brush the back of Oliver's head.

"I... I can do this for the whole break?" Oliver asked with wide eyes and an eager tone, feeling like this day was just getting better and more unreal by the second.

"Yeah... I am really pent up, like you... I might have need for more than one orgasm. At least judging by how good you are sucking at my meat." Nick growled, grabbing his cock with his paw and talking in an eager tone.

"Keep sucking them." The fox said, starting to slowly jerk off.

The wolf gave a quick smile and nodded, liking the fact that Nick was so comfortable with him now that he was giving commands out of lust just like he did with the girls. Nick just had that effect about him - that no matter how the sex was had, Nick was always the one in control, being so natural at it.

"AHHHHYeah... That's the stuff... Get them all in your mouth." Nick huffed with a relaxed smile again.

"Mmmhh..." Oliver mumbled, feeling Nick's warm, huge, thick-fox-seed filled balls in his mouth, the fox was in heaven as he jerked off faster.

"AAahh... Yeah!... You want all the cum from those huh?"

"...Y-yes." Oliver whimpered back, looking at Nick's eyes and releasing Nick's huge balls out of his mouth with a loud pop, making the fox moan. Oliver started to give small smooches all around his male prides, the fox feeling the stimulation once again run high.

"MMMhh... O- Oliver, suck this... I'm getting close." Nick said, tapping his cock against the wolf's cheek, the wolf started to lick it all over passionately right away. Nick throbbed visibly, his cock pulsing and the fox begging for Oliver's mouth to do its amazing job on his meat again, poking the tip again Oliver's muzzle playfully. A string of his leaking fox cum was connected between his tip and Oliver's cheek, the wolf looking at Nick and being quiet.

"You want me to finish you?" Oliver asked shyly, knowing the answer but he wanting to hear it from Nick. He was enjoying this so much, feeling like his crush and love for the fox was growing so much, his "boyfriend" begging him to suck and swallow his load in a cop car, in the middle of duty time and hidden sneakily from the public. The wolf was licking and giving small kisses against the throbbing fox meat, Nick talking in a sly tone.

"Well...ha... Look at you... Trying to tease the teacher huh?" Nick huffed, feeling more of his pre jolt out from Oliver's tongue work.

"… Yeah.. I mean... I didn't... I didn't even think you would be so open as for me to do this... After this short time... And I just... It makes me so happy. I've dreamed of doing this to you many times... and now that it's real-"

"Oliver... You are the one that made me realize that I like males too. Just you. That is why I am open to do things... WITH YOU. Because whether you can admit it or not... You remind me of Judy in so many ways... I don't care that you are a male... It's you as person that I like. From this day on... We are going to have way more fun together... From now on, you don't have to be shy and just settle on looking at me down there, like you do all the time... You want to do these things with me, and that makes me want to do them with you... "

"…. " Oliver was quiet for a while, looking at Nick with a smile spreading on him as he did not really know what to say to that.

But he did not need to. He wanted to show just how much that had made him happy by getting right back into it. The wolf took Nick's cock in his mouth again, wasting no time to begin the sucking again, Nick quickly taking grip of the cat bench out of reaction and letting out a laid back moan, Oliver feeling his smile grow.

"AAAHHHHNNFHUCKKKYEeahhhh..." Nick let out, closing his eyes and feeling as Oliver let his paws go under his legs, almost like holding him still as the wolf sucked his cock greedily and sloppily, the wolf pretty much swallowing Nick's knot all the time.

The fox started to let out rapid pants, looking down finally to see Oliver sucking faster, looking like he was doing something that was a dream come true. Nick could feel as the wolf's warm and talented mouth worshipped every spot of his rock-hard fox meat, wanting to make sure that Nick was going to keep those voices up. For Nick's own surprise he sure did. He had no idea that Oliver would get the hang of the act itself so quickly, and at least the fox now knew that if their girlfriends were gone, he did not only have to do their casual frotting together.

"Pfffff Oliver, slow down, I'm close-" Nick warned through his teeth, pressing his eyelids down as the burning pleasure was getting too much to handle, out of instinct the fox quickly grabbed behind Oliver's head, making sure he would not stop.

Oliver barely noticed the act, not caring at all that Nick was forcing him down, since he already knew he could suck all of Nick without chocking. As much as the thickness of Nick's shaft and knot made Oliver's jaw ache, at least Oliver could hog all of Nick's meat in his mouth since he was way shorter in length than the wolf.

"MMHnhmfff!" Oliver just grumbled, his other paw massaging the fox's balls gently as the wolf was squeezed his mouth around Nick's knot, the fox crying out from pleasure as his eyelids trembled, the fox moaning.

"AAAHFHHh GONNA CUM!" The fox let out, pushing Oliver's head down to keep it there.

The wolf felt as Nick's whole body shuddered, the fox breathing rapidly and his cock hardening to its peak, Oliver feeling his veins all over with his tongue more than before. Oliver felt as the fox's balls started to jolt, starting to shoot his load into Oliver's mouth, and just like Nick said... He was pent up. Oliver's eyes opened wide, the wolf clearly overwhelmed as he had to focus on swallowing now, the fox still moaning with euphoric smile as the orgasm continued.

Oliver felt the salty, somewhat tasty and thick liquid in his mouth all over, and it just kept coming... The fox's cock throbbing and releasing his seed all for the wolf to have, and Oliver was surely claiming it all. The taste got some time to get used to, but after a while Oliver was calm, both his eyes shut again as he just swallowed one mouthful after another of all the fox milk Nick was giving.

As the fox panted, Oliver could feel Nick's cock soften quickly in his mouth and after a while, there was no more cum. The wolf still had Nick in his mouth, not planning to take him out of there anytime soon. Nick was calming down with his breathing, looking down at the wolf. He could not help the adoring smile coming to him at that second, the wolf looking so peaceful and comfortable, running his paws across Nick's stomach under his shirt without even barely noticing himself, feeling Nick's fur and just loving his body.

"Whooohh... Haaah... That was... Wh... Hot damn..."

"Mhhhmmm." Oliver hummed quietly with a smile as well, still giving small sucks around Nick's cock with slight pressure as the wolf finally gazed at the sweaty and panting fox, seeing him look at him with the gaze that told him the fox was more than pleased.

"You really drank it all..." Nick had to point out, sounding quite impressed in middle of his sweaty panting.

Oliver finally let his mouth go from around Nick's cock, the wolf taking a deep breath and talking quietly with a careful tone.

"Did you... I mean-"

"Oliver... Look at my face. Do I look disappointed? You silly, annoyingly cute wolf." Nick chuckled, shaking his head and bringing himself to lean forward, placing a kiss on the wolf's forehead.

Oliver turned a bit red after that act, looking at Nick with a shy gaze as he started to lick Nick's dick again, cleaning it off before talking.

"How...uh... How long did that... take?" The wolf asked with a curious tone.

"Wait a sec..." Nick said, gazing over at the digital clock by the radio.

"We still have forty minutes of break time... You want to eat now?" Nick asked, starting to move, but Oliver stopped him.

"No... I'm... Well... I just got lot of protein." The wolf reminded, still looking like he was up to something.

"… You sure did... but I doubt my cum tasted better than fishburgers." Nick laughed, wondering what was going on with Oliver. The wolf then quietly spoke.

"… I uumm... I mean it. I'm not really hungry... and I umm... I really like doing this... So.. Umm.. Can I... Keep being down here? Do more?" The wolf asked awkwardly, mumbling and wondering if Nick would accept or catch his drift. Oliver rubbing Nick's cock all over his face impatiently was showing that fox had done the big bad - He had gotten Oliver hooked on his body now as well, the wolf rather pleasing him than doing anything else.

"… Oliver... Did you just get hooked on the taste of your teacher?-"

"I got hooked on the taste of my boyfriend." Oliver said before Nick got to finish his teasing sentence.

The fox's teasing expression went away, Nick now talking after a while of Oliver looking at him with a rather begging gaze.

"… You know what, Oliver? I think we are going to have one nice night ahead of us." Nick said with a gentle tone, bringing his paw to scratch Oliver's ear again, the wolf giving kisses around Nick's shaft all over, wagging his tail.

"Is... Is that a promise?" Oliver asked with blush, wondering what that mischievous tone meant. Clearly the fox had some things in his mind.

"Oliver... That's a promise." Nick nodded, continuing.

"Saying that, as much as I would LOVE to have two blowjobs in a row... I better save myself as much as I can for the evening..."

"…. I know." Oliver said a bit sadly, rubbing Nick's balls and making the fox hum from the feeling.

"… You can still suck it you know... Just... Let's call it quits when I'm close again..." Nick said, like it was a plan settled.

The wolf then smiled, starting to give small smooches on Nick's male prides as he spoke.

"OK... Thank you." Oliver said with happy tone, Nick suddenly whispering.

"Hey..."

The wolf looked up, the fox giving a somewhat hesitant and emotional look. First Oliver had no idea what the gaze was for, freezing a bit from the situation. Nick then gave small shake of his head, almost like battling in his head about doing something or not. But he did, smiling slightly as he leaned in.

Oliver barely got to react as the fox touched his muzzle with his own, sealing them into a short kiss. The fox gave an amused little grunt, the wolf's fur sparking up as he out of instinct let Nick's tongue in, Oliver's eyes opening wide as Nick kissed him. The fox got a small taste of himself in the wolf, though it was not really bothering him - more like turning him on. As weird as it was to kiss another male, feeling kind of funny actually doing it... It was not discomforting. It was actually just the same as kissing a girl.

Nick leaned out after a while, licking his muzzle as the wolf was still processing what had just happened, his wide eyes staring at the fox and right into his soul. The fox then finished his sentence.

"Thank you, more like... Hmmh.. That was kinda fun. To be honest, I kinda wanted to share what I just did with you when the time felt right... It felt more right for girls with each other than it did for me. Sorry for the late reaction, I say."

"….." Oliver just stared at Nick with a blush, his tail wagging and soaking in what the fox had just said with a genuine smile.

"…. Oliver... What is going on in that wolf head of yours?" Nick asked, giving a playful tap with his finger on Oliver's forehead.

The wolf now raised a bit, not laying anymore but rather on all fours, wagging his tail as he prepared for attack.

"Oliver... Are you-"

The fox did not even get to finish before Oliver leaned in quickly, closing his eyes and taking another kiss by force. Nick gave a quick laugh from not seeing this coming, and just like that, Oliver started to unbutton Nick's uniform to feel his soft fur, both males kissing together passionately. Nothing else was heard but rain hitting the car all over with its calming sound.

Oliver let out a surprised moan as the fox grabbed his still erect length with a paw, feeling that Oliver had been leaking like crazy this whole time.

"Oliver... We may have to use few minutes on cleaning the seats after all..." Nick chuckled, leaning in to kiss the wolf again, Oliver not having a care in the world right now.

END…... Continued at part 2.


End file.
